Tango At The End Of Winter
by Kaatje7
Summary: HPSS Slash MPREG Harry and Snape return to Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat. Harry is happly bonded to Snape but will Hermione and Ron try to stand in the way of their new life? !yes! Is the war really over? !no!
1. Behind The Door

Title: **Tango At The End Of Winter  
**  
MPREG MPREG MPREG, if you really don't like this sort of thing, please read something else :) Everybody else: please please read.

To all of my existing readers: Thanks for all your reviews, hope you enjoy this one too, Snarry action in chapter 2, it's the MPREG sequel so get choosing a baby name now as I have no firm ideas on any names and suggestions are welcome.

**This is the sequel to 'Dance In The Dark Of Night'  
**  
Author: Kaatje7

Disclaimer: Non-original characters are the property of JK Rowling etc and no money is made from this little amusement. This story has nothing to do with the play of the same name, which at one point starred Alan Rickman in a lead role.

Pairings: HP/SS (others later on but telling now will spoil it, 1 more slash, 1 more het).

Main Characters: HP, SS, HG, RW. Loads more Hogwarts characters than in the prequel including Draco eventually. Voldie is dead and so is Lucius Malfoy (or is he?).

Rating: R (for some bed scenes but mostly for dark things)

Feedback: Yes, please, lots and lots. Author writes more quickly when praise is abundant.

Warnings etc: **This is the MPREG sequel to Dance In The Dark Of Night and will therefore include extensive aspects of MPREG as well as other plot details, this isn't just about the boys and their getting with child.** There will also be plenty of other plot and accounts of bad events regarding Severus' past, so warning for rape themes. Characters who weren't in Dance In The Dark Of Night but were referred to may well be featuring in this story. The characters are mainly back at Hogwart's and are using magic, a much more familiar environment than the previous story.

A/N: This is the sequel to Dance In The Dark Of Night, which is also on ffnet. This story might not make much sense to somebody who hasn't read the first story. This is AU and I am assuming knowledge of the prequel but will answer specific questions briefly by email if anybody wants to read this one on its own and needs clarification on the confusing bits.The main one which becomes apparent early on is that Harry and Sev have some girl parts. email:

**Summary for whole story: Harry and Severus return to Hogwarts after defeating the Dark Lord only to find that everybody else's lives have changed as well. A letter from Albus Dumbledore leaves both the Kin with new responsabilities. As they prepare to reopen Hogwarts as a school and attempt to rebuild their lives a number of events and the arrival of an old school mate cause complications and adventures. If only those Death Eaters would stay dead the first time you kill them :)  
**  
Chapter Summary: Harry and Severus return to Hogwarts following the defeat of the Dark Lord, uncertain of what they are going to find.

Beta by Kristine Thorne  
.

.

Chapter One - Behind The Door 

**  
**

Harry let go of the portkey but stayed still, clinging to Severus, feeling a bit churned up after their eventful evening and the now unfamiliar travelling method. He was just pleased that he had managed to remain upright, despite their weighty rucksacks and the curse he was only just recovering from. They had killed the Dark Lord on the northern section of Drumossie Muir, known as Culloden Muir, named after the town nearby, and now they had successfully returned to Hogwarts to pick up the pieces of their lives. They now stood at the main door to the castle.

Harry and Severus were pleased to see that there still was a castle and that it had a door, which didn't look like it had been blasted open recently. It was even more pleasing to see that it seemed to be the same door that had always led to the main entrance hall at Hogwarts and was not some cheap substitute erected since their departure.

For the first time in at least eight months, Harry looked up at the towering architecture of the castle that he had learnt to call home. It appeared to be unchanged. Harry couldn't see any obvious damage though he was sure that if he looked at it from the right angle he might see that the headmaster's tower had been destroyed.

Harry then looked closer to him, to the man he had his arms wrapped around, his Kin, his Sev. With a bolt of initial nerves Harry realised that all anybody else would see was Harry Potter inexplicably entwined around the hated dungeon monster of a Potions and Psychic healing master. The very reason most students avoided the hospital wing like the Muggle plague. Be personally responsible for using too many potions and Snape would be psychotically grumpy for days, Harry remembered this very well, but he could hardly bear to connect the memory with the man who now held him in his arms.

Harry again looked up at the castle doors, for which he held fond memories. At the age of eleven he had entered Hogwarts for the first time through these very same doors. At the end of his seventh year he had left by them to go into an uncertain future. Now he had returned.

Harry stood before the doors now, with no idea what lay in store for him beyond. Severus was looking at the doors too; no doubt he was having similar thoughts, Harry imagined. They both stepped back across the grass together and tried to appraise the situation by looking up. The castle remained intact, except for the one significant tower, as Harry had seen in his visions.

Harry pointed up to where he could see the wreckage of the destroyed tower and Severus indicated that he had noted it, it confirmed at least one of the visions for definite. There were some torch lights visible through the many windows but the majority of the rooms appeared to be in darkness, not at all unusual as it was still very early in the morning.

"Well this wasn't such a brilliant plan." Harry commented. "We're not going to be able to tell who is inside until we open the door and go in."

Severus stepped back further across the grass, he had a better idea than Harry, of which tower was which and he looked up, "There's a light on in Gryffindor common room." He announced. "I can't see the Slytherin rooms from here, too low down, there is light coming from the hospital wing and all the classrooms that I can see are in darkness. What you might expect normally. You are right, we can't really tell anything, with the castle intact like this, I think we will have to just go in and see." Severus responded.

"We'll take out our swords." Harry announced. "I find that I prefer to give out nasty surprises, not receive them."

Harry drew his sword and they both approached the closed door. Severus reached a hand up to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Severus tried a few things with his wand but the door still wouldn't open.

"I suppose Albus was giving out that you had returned to the dark side, the visions of your involvement were real, it looks as if all the visions were real. It might explain why you can't open the door." Harry said.

"Great! I'll be lucky if I'm not hexed into oblivion before we can have a chance to explain. I can't believe I agreed to this. I am 'the Death Eater who got away with it' once again." Severus grumbled quite justifiably. He drew his sword, meaning to be well prepared should anybody try to attack him. He would have to stun them quickly before Harry killed them. A few dead Order followers wouldn't be an ideal reintroduction into the wizarding world for them and he knew that Harry would defend him to that extent.

Holding the sword Severus pushed on the door again with his free hand and it swung effortlessly open. Severus cautiously entered the hallway with Harry following.

"I'll have to get that fixed." Severus commented, for all his grumbling, sounding as if he meant to stay.

"It means that we are in Light territory though." Harry added. "It only opened when you joined with me, my passage has remained valid."

"It could also be a trap," Severus added grimly.

Harry and Severus paused in the hallway not knowing what to do next, even though they were almost certain that the castle hadn't been taken over by Death Eaters. Harry could understand Severus feeling apprehensive and he felt it along with him, the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with a confrontation.

Harry looked around, the stairs rose up in front of them and the pictures on the walls were unchanged and sleeping. The area at the bottom of the stairs was free of luggage, not at all unusual since it should be the middle of term. Harry half expected to find Filch glowering at him from the top of the stairs, about to reprimand them both for being out after curfew or some other transgression that he thought them guilty of.

But he wasn't with one of his Gryffindor friends, Harry thought, he was with Snape, the very man who would have been waiting in his office when Filch dragged Harry and his friends to him, in days gone by. On this occasion Snape was standing at his side, a part of the adventure. Harry had suddenly felt like a school kid as soon as he had entered the school, but he wasn't, everything had changed, he was a Snape himself now.

Harry looked to Severus; he stood like a statue watching the staircase as if he too expected their inaction to be broken by a figure approaching them from the top.

"I suppose we can't stay here all night," Harry said to Severus, he felt the surge of power from his sword and within him, at the thought of anyone coming near his Kin with the intent to harm. Harry hastily put his sword away and took out his wand instead, he didn't want to overreact.

Severus remained frozen to the spot, his face blank and stern. "Perhaps we should just go back to Will," Severus said making no move to go anywhere.

Harry looked up at Severus and was for a brief second unnerved at the sight. It was one of those now rare moments when he looked like his former self, formidable, stiff and ready to lash out at anybody who dared cross him.

Harry tried to ignore what he was seeing and reached a hand out to Severus, Severus wrapped his fingers round Harry's hand tightly, and Harry could feel that his Kin's hand was clammy and cold; it trembled slightly. Severus was nervous and Harry wondered if that had always been behind the stony exterior.

"I'll go up the stairs first, I'll let go of your hand if I think we're in danger," Harry spoke to Severus who nodded very slightly. "If you must use your sword, make sure it's only to stun."

"It's happening again," Severus said quietly as they climbed the stairs cautiously one by one. "Death Eater Snape returns to Hogwarts. It is as it was then, in the middle of the night I stormed through the door and up this staircase, not meeting a single soul on the way to the headmaster's office; I was younger than you are now. I was going to kill Albus if he didn't tell me who had been responsible for my brother's death. He said he didn't know and as it turned out he never let me go."

"You're with me now," Harry said giving Severus' hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll tell them what you did."

"I don't think the fact that I have corrupted and defiled 'the boy who lived' will help my case somehow," Severus snapped despite Harry's attempt at reassurance.

Harry sighed, knowing that Severus wasn't wrong; it might well be seen in that light. "I meant, that I would tell them how you helped me and how we fought together. I am 'the man who turned the Dark Lord into kebab meat' now you know," Harry explained. "I mean to tell them of how I couldn't have done it without you."

"I have done many noble things over the years, it was never well regarded before." Severus added grimly, only smiling slightly at Harry's new title for himself. "I did some cruel things too, can anyone say it would have made a real difference to my reputation if I hadn't?"

Harry knew Severus was still correct, he was guilty of thinking that way himself and he couldn't argue with his Kin on the matter. "Anyway," Harry commented, thinking quickly, hoping to lighten their mood. "You haven't defiled me properly yet."

Despite everything Severus nearly smiled, "Give me a few hours," He said feeling the power of the sword flowing through him just a little even without Harry holding his. Severus wasn't entirely immune to the passion the Bond created, despite having had years of practise at suppressing it. Although he would have been quite happy to defile Harry anyway, he would otherwise have waited a few days till they weren't quite so exhausted.

"I will have to defile you to," Harry added.

"Such romantic words," Severus deadpanned.

They began to walk along the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked following reluctantly behind, trailing back as far as he could without letting go of Harry. Although they had flirted with each other only moments before the tension began to build again.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought beyond getting to the top of the stairs," Harry answered.

"The hospital wing always gave a good indication of the state of things at any given time," Severus suggested. "You could do with a rejuvenation potion if there are any and I'm sure you can remember the way."

Severus had spoken sarcastically, sternly and without amusement or expression in his voice but it was clearly an attempt at humour, making a playful dig at him. This was most definitely the Snape he knew before, Harry thought, people reacted to their location and the people they were faced with, their attitude towards them.

Even if their journey had been good for nothing else, it had shown that Severus was capable of responding to kindness and love just like anybody else. Severus was trying to relate to his Kin as he normally would, but it had come out as if he meant to be nasty, it wasn't going to be easy now they were back at the school.

Out in the countryside with only Harry for comfort Severus had been different to how he'd been as a schoolmaster. Now they were back between school walls and Severus was faced with the prospect of meeting people from the school, meeting other wizards who had a prejudiced view of him. Faced with being treated as he had been before, Severus had thrown up defences to protect the man that lay behind them; it was all a matter of instinctual self-preservation.

Harry had no doubt that if a person who was hostile to Severus spoke to him now; he would have no difficulty in barking back a response that was pure Snape. Of course with Severus displaying his mask there was no indication that he was anything other than what they believed him to be, thus perpetuating the problem. The only difference that anybody would see now would be the fact that Scary Snape was holding Harry Potter's hand, and that spoke more of Harry's insanity, than Severus' kindness, as far as they would be concerned.

Harry decided to make it his mission to break the circle, he had been a participant in it for seven years too many and he knew Severus Snape much better now. Severus was pulling back on his Kin's arm, if he became any more reluctant Harry would have to start dragging him.

"Yes, let's go to the hospital wing," Harry eventually answered. "You could do with a rejuvenation potion too, we're both a bit exhausted." Whoever they met there would certainly create a less volatile situation than any of the other teachers or students, Severus had worked closely with Poppy over the years.

Slowly Harry and Severus made their way along the corridors, the sound of their boots loud on the stone floor. They saw no one despite the noise that they were making. It would have seemed as if the castle was not occupied, if it hadn't been for the torches lighting the way.

The silence only heightened the tension for them both as they neared the hospital wing, Harry almost flinching at the sound of every footfall. Severus had already noted that there had been a light on there; they would no doubt encounter Poppy, or whoever had been entrusted with the duty of mediwitch, if she was no longer alive.

By the time they reached the last corridor before the hospital wing, Harry was so on edge that he carried his wand out in front of him, ready to strike as he walked. Although Severus would have liked to do the same, he kept his sword by his side, he didn't want to prompt any unnecessary confrontation and he was sure that Harry was capable of handling anything that might occur.

When at last they stood outside of the hospital wing door and peered inside there was nobody in sight, all the beds were empty. They cautiously stepped inside; checking every corner, there was nobody there. Harry jumped up on one of the beds, finally daring to relax a little.

"I'll find us some potions if there are any," Severus suggested. "I know my way round the stock room, I'm presuming that you don't."

Severus approached the chambers at the back of the hospital wing, this was where the mediwitch would have his or her quarters and it was also where the bulk of the potion stock was kept. He lifted his sword and made the tip illuminate to light his way, then pushed the door open. The first room, where the living room was, was in complete darkness. Severus continued on, opening another door and entering, the door creaked open with such a loud noise that it made Severus jump and there was no doubt that it had been designed to do it intentionally.

Suddenly there was screaming, Severus quickly scanned around the room with the light from his sword and came upon a bed. He couldn't believe the mistake he had made, he was very sure that the room was supposed to be the stock room. A women in a nightgown was sitting on the bed and scrambling around looking for something on the bedside cabinet at the same time as she was staring at Severus and screaming. Severus knew that she must be trying to reach for her wand.

Severus raised his sword, thinking that he had little choice. "Don't move!" He commanded in a voice that caused the woman to freeze immediately, the hand that had been searching for the wand fell to her side. She stopped screaming and a tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at Severus in fear, awaiting his next move, thinking that she knew what he was about to do.

Harry came to the doorway of the bedchamber, having ran over as soon as he heard the scream. He observed his Kin and thought that it was no wonder that the woman was scared. There was Severus, possibly back from the dead, certainly a confirmed Death Eater, his face illuminated by an eerie glow, which cast shadows across his features in a way that made Harry feel quite unnerved too.

Harry approached Severus and put a hand on his outstretched wrist, urging him to lower the sword.

"He won't hurt you." Harry began, talking to the woman. "Don't move, he is with me, do not go for your wand and everything will be all right. You know who I am don't you?"

The woman nodded but couldn't speak.

Severus slowly lowered his sword and the woman began crying in earnest.

"Listen carefully," Harry commanded as Severus stood beside him wisely letting his Kin handle the situation. "I am Harry Potter and this is Severus Snape, we left together when the school term was over in July, Albus was doubling as Severus using Polyjuice potion to allow Severus to be with me without the Dark Lord knowing. Albus made it seem as if Severus had returned to the Dark Lord so that we would have the chance to find a way to defeat him. Tonight we killed the Dark Lord and a few hundred Death Eaters, the war is over and we have now returned," Harry explained.

Severus grizzled a little at the sound of Harry using his former name, which did nothing to endear himself to the young mediwitch. The woman merely stared with a vacant expression.

"Severus has been helping me, he has been with me for every minute of every day, we defeated the Dark Lord together," Harry continued. "We are both on the side of the Light and will not harm you, but if you try to harm either of us I will have to be defensive. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded, the crying had stopped.

"I am going into the potions store," Severus announced haughtily. "Which would appear to be in the other room now."

"I can get those for you," The woman said, suddenly finding her voice.

"I would rather get them myself," Severus snapped, leaving the bedroom and heading for the other door immediately next to the open one through which he had mistakenly entered. It was where the stores would now be, since the rearrangement in his absence.

"Who is in charge here?" Harry asked softly.

"Hermione," The woman answered.

"What is your name?" Harry continued.

"Meg, I am the mediwitch here, formally of St Mungo's."

"I couldn't have defeated the Dark Lord without Severus. He is a very good man and I will have him respected," Harry said.

Meg nodded.

"Now, I think it would be a very good idea to find Hermione and let her meet with us," Harry suggested.

Meg's face paled a little. "She'll kill me if I don't! Oh my, I didn't think. If Harry Potter came back Hermione would want to know immediately."

"I am sure she would."

"I'll fetch her right away," The young mediwitch announced dashing from the room, still dressed in only her nightgown.

It was only after Meg had gone that Harry remembered about Ron, and how he had just got together with Hermione when Harry had to leave. He was going to face Hermione in a matter of minutes and everything he had seen in the visions had been true so far. Harry didn't quite know what he was going to say to her.

Harry went to wait for Severus out in the ward area. He pulled the rucksack from his back and placed it on the floor. Severus appeared beside him with a handful of phials a few moments later.

"She's gone to get Hermione," Harry explained to his Kin with some apprehension in his voice. "Her name is Meg and I don't think she'll try anything now."

Severus handed Harry a rejuvenation potion and he drank it down.

"You too," Harry insisted. "You look terrible."

Severus gave no complaint, he already had another rejuvenation potion in his hand and he drunk it down.

Severus then held out another potion phial to Harry. "Drink this one as well, it reverses all the long term potions we used for the mission, the cleaning one and the one I gave you after you became my Kin."

Harry took the potion. "Urgh, this means I will have to take a bath tomorrow, it'll be strange waking up feeling dirty again. And our hair will start to grow again, actually I don't mind that one, I might let it get a bit longer."

Severus took one too. "Amongst other things, yes, all your body functions will now be restored."

"Hermione is in charge here," Harry told Severus, remembering to give him the news before she joined them.

"Oh, wonderful, this just gets better, one of your friends assuming the position of headmaster." Severus said with almost a sneer.

"I don't suppose it's still a school," Harry replied ignoring Severus' attitude towards his friends. "Why don't you sit down and let me explain the situation to her when she comes."

Harry jumped up on the bed nearest the fire and lay back against a bank of pillows. Severus removed his rucksack and took a chair on the other side of the fire having pulled it back just out of reach of the glow of the flames.

Severus closed his eyes under the protection of Harry's watchful vigil on the door and allowed himself to stop for the first time in days. Harry was excited at the prospect of meeting his friend again, but he could rest now, Severus thought, he was not waiting for anybody to greet him.

"Are you all right Sev?" Harry asked as he noticed his Kin slumped in the chair with a troubled face and his eyes closed.

"I am just tired." Severus replied. "We are relatively safe, the only thing keeping me awake is the prospect of Hermione's reaction when you tell her what you've been doing with me all year."

"I thought I would just tell her the basics," Harry said. "I want to get some sleep tonight."

Severus' lips twisted in a smile. "Shame, wake me when you're ready and I'll find us somewhere to sleep."

Harry got up, searched through their things till he found what he was looking for, and then threw the dark woollen blanket over Severus to keep him warm. Their big mission was over and Harry was determined that from now on he was going to look after his Kin properly. Harry leant over and kissed Severus on the forehead before returning to the hospital bed to await his friend. It was not long before Meg returned to the hospital wing looking decidedly out of breath. Hermione rushed in behind her and the two collided and slid for a moment on the smooth stone floor.

Hermione was dressed in normal daytime robes and didn't look like she had been disturbed from sleep. She regained her footing and stood staring at Harry, frozen to the spot. Meg returned to her quarters and left the two friends alone to talk.

Harry could only stare too, Hermione didn't look much different, though she now wore longer robes and her hair was tamed in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked as soon as she had regained her voice.

Harry quickly sat up, recalling how it looked, since he was laid back on a hospital bed.

"No, I'm just tired," Harry replied. "A little scratch, no more."

"And you've killed him?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Hermione suddenly screamed with joy and uncharacteristically flung herself forward. "Where the hell were you Harry bloody Potter? We thought you'd gone for good. Even Dumbledore didn't know where you were."

Hermione clung to Harry's neck, completely forgetting that she shouldn't do that to him. Harry tried his best to fight the panic back and allow her to, just this once.

"Dumbledore didn't know where I was, but he knew what I was trying to do," Harry began to explain. "I had to go away, buy some time and find a way to defeat them. You understand don't you?"

Hermione at last pulled away to stand in front of Harry. "Yes, though I wish that you could have told us instead of just disappearing like that," Hermione scolded in her old familiar way.

"I wanted to, but the less people who knew, the safer you would all be."

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up. "You won't know what has been happening here!" She exclaimed.

"Not really, I had a few visions courtesy of the Dark Lord but I am sure they were angled to show him in his best light," Harry replied, understating as usual.

"Things have changed so much around here," Hermione went on.

"Yes, Meg says you're in charge," Harry said skirting round the subject of Ron.

"Only because so many were lost," Hermione said grimly. "And we're not a school any more anyway, more like a home for homeless wizards."

"Got room for one or two more?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione shrieked again, "You're staying!"

"I had intended to," Harry confirmed.

"Oh Harry! Look at you! Look at those muscles!" Hermione gushed getting more and more animated, noticing Harry's size despite all the clothes he was wearing.

"So how are things? Give me the brief sketch and then we can talk properly in the morning," Harry suggested.

Harry wasn't really feeling tired, rather he was feeling that the rejuvenation potion was doing its work a bit too well; he was beginning to feel quite energised. Harry suspected that Severus had given him a little too much and he couldn't yet figure out whether it had been on purpose or not. He intended to find out later.

"Well I suppose you saw a lot of the battle stuff in your visions," Hermione began.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, let's see, the headmaster's tower is gone, though you probably saw that on your way in. There was a big battle here just before Christmas but most of the children got away to safety because of a tip off. We lost a few teachers that night. Ron and I, well that's a whole story by itself."

"How did you come to be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Ah well that's one of the more interesting things," Hermione began, sitting herself down on the end of the bed. "Albus owled me over the summer, said he wanted me to take over Potions as he wanted to send Snape on a mission. They both took turns to train me until September when Snape went off on this so-called mission. You remember how you always said that Dumbledore was a fool to trust him."

"Hermione…" Harry tried to interrupt.

Hermione however, was determined to tell her story. "All those who refused to accept Dumbledore's reassurances about the loyalty of that evil, greasy git, were certainly right not to do so, you were right all along."

"Hermione…"

"Oh don't start being charitable now, that's what you were always calling him, amongst many other things I might add. He only betrayed us all and returned to the Dark Lord, probably giving away every secret that we had. Perhaps it was just as well that nobody knew where you were or you might well have been dead because of him. He came back here and tried to get me to tell him where you were, it was awful, I was so glad that I didn't know. Of course nobody was surprised, most of us were expecting it. Dumbledore disappeared around the same time; I expect Snape was responsible for that too, he probably murdered him with his own wand, I wouldn't be at all surprised. Was he among the dead after the Final Battle? I really hope so."

"Hermione…" Harry attempted again almost shouting, trying to get her to shut up.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth," Hermione defended.

"I think what Mr Potter is trying to say, Miss Granger, is that I am sitting right here by the fire, listening to every word," Severus said with the menace of Snape at his worst.

Harry sighed at what he had been trying to avoid.

Hermione froze and then looked slowly past the fire and towards the dimness of the room beyond, following the origin of the voice. In the armchair she found the shadowed figure of an unmistakable Snape, staring right back at her out of the gloom.

"Harry?" Hermione said weakly. "Are you going to tell me why HE is here?"

"I told Meg, she didn't tell you this bit?" Harry began.

"No," Hermione answered.

"The evil Snape was a Polyjuice trick, this is the real one. Hermione, when I left you at the train station last summer, I wasn't meeting the Dursleys. I was meeting Severus," Harry explained keeping the name formal; he didn't think Hermione could cope with the full extent of his adventures just yet. "We had to go into hiding together."

"Severus?" Hermione immediately queried, with a frown on her face.

"Yes, Severus," Harry confirmed, berating himself for not remembering that they had always called him Snape in the most disrespectful tone they could manage, he had revealed a familiarity just by using his given name in a neutral manner. "He remains true to the Order."

"True to what's left of it," Hermione said, continuing to have trouble with the presence of Severus, eyeing him with suspicion despite Harry's reassurances. "You poor thing Harry, you have all my sympathies. When I think of everything you have had to endure to defeat the Dark Lord, I am truly glad that I am ME," Hermione said, the words said as if meant for Harry; the look she was giving to Harry's side was definitely for Severus.

"Look, we fought the battle together, I couldn't have done it without Severus," Harry said. "It's late, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Yes, all right," Hermione said, still looking a bit bemused and suspicious.

"We both wish to stay the night," Harry continued.

"Fine, if you're sure there will be no trouble," Hermione said, obviously not very happy, and not trusting Severus at all.

"I saw what happened here at the castle in a vision," Harry said approaching a difficult subject that he never the less thought that he should mention, hoping that at least it would be successful in drawing the talk away from Severus. "I saw what happened to Ron."

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly shrieked, coming out of her daze and making Harry jump. "If I don't get him down here right away he'll kill me for not telling him."

"Ron is here?" Harry asked hardly daring to believe that his friend had actually survived.

"Yes, he's upstairs with the children. I must get him, I'll be back as soon as I can," Hermione said rushing from the room.

"Well, that went well," Severus commented grumpily from his armchair as soon as Hermione had left.

Hermione had only been gone a minute when Meg came out of her quarters carrying a large envelope. She approached Harry and handed it to him.

"Poppy was asked by Albus to give this to you if you were ever seen here alive. They always thought this would be the first place you would come," Meg explained. "She left it in the rooms with a note on it."

Severus made a noise of grim amusement from his armchair by the fire. He once more lay back with his eyes closed trying to ignore the events unfolding around him, yearning for privacy.

Harry took the envelope from Meg and observed that it seemed to hold two separate envelopes inside it. Harry opened the envelope and tipped out the contents onto the bed. Two envelopes and a separate parchment fell out and Harry unrolled the parchment. He read for only a second before turning the remaining envelopes over. Harry noted that one was marked for his own attention, and the other was meant for Severus. He put all the items back together in the larger envelope, deciding to read them later when he and Severus were alone.

Soon Harry could hear footsteps coming down the corridor outside. Harry was curious in a grim kind of way. It could only be Hermione returning with Ron but the pace was so slow, they were walking more slowly than a person would normally walk. Ron had always walked so briskly; Harry could hardly bear to think what it might mean.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door to the hospital wing. Eventually Hermione and Ron walked through it and entered. Ron looked no different either, he looked towards Harry with a broad smile but he didn't throw himself towards the bed as Hermione had done.

Ron continued to walk towards Harry slowly and eventually sat on the side of the bed facing him. Hermione let go of him but remained close by.

"Hermione filled me in on a few details," Ron said. "It's good to have you back mate."

Harry reached a hand out to one of Ron's and squeezed it lightly before letting go. He was getting the feeling that something wasn't quite right but he couldn't figure out what it was. Ron seemed withdrawn and not very like the Ron Harry remembered. Although Hermione had been close to Ron and had helped him, Harry thought that he could feel a tension lying between them.

"I had a vision of the castle being attacked." Harry began. "I saw you fall Ron, I thought you were dead."

Ron smiled grimly. "In the hall with the children just before Christmas," Ron confirmed. "A hex hit all of us, the killing curse was to follow but I fell before it was cast and it missed me, it missed a few of the children too."

"So you're all right then?" Harry asked, knowing somehow that he wasn't.

"The Death Eaters like to play games with their victims before they kill them, as you know," Ron began.

Harry suddenly remembered how he had played with Lucius that very day. "It's despicable isn't it?" Harry commented, agreeing with Ron, yet knowing exactly how they could.

"I'm not even sure they realise which of their playful little hexes are permanent and which aren't, not necessary since death usually follows," Ron continued. "It would appear that the one I got hit with that night was partially permanent, it has faded a little."

"What happened?"

"I knew I had been hit with something, but I could see, hear and move. Suddenly I just couldn't balance, I started to fall and no movement I made seemed to stop it like it normally would. The next curse came and I knew when to stay down."

"I found him later," Hermione added. "Some of them were dead, some weren't. All those who lived had been hit with the first hex."

"Yes, much later. When I'm tired, like now, my balance is completely off," Ron explained. "The hex dampened down a little as the weeks went by, it's not usually as bad as this during the day."

"Oh Ron," Harry responded, not knowing what else to say.

"I have to keep a hold of something I know isn't moving," Ron continued.

"Rules out the staircases though," Harry added.

"Oh, we had to put a stop to that, they're only allowed to move when nobody is using them now," Ron smiled. "Still, could have been worse." He said raising an eyebrow.

Harry had the feeling that Ron would have gestured to Severus at that point had it not put him at risk of falling off the bed.

Harry sighed, he hadn't even tried to tell any of them that he and Severus were friends yet; things weren't going very well at all.

"We'll talk about things tomorrow," Harry said. "I need some sleep, killing Dark Lords is very tiring."

"Let's meet up after lunch then," Hermione suggested. "Lunch will be in the hall like it always was."

"Great, is there anywhere where we can hold a meeting?" Harry asked.

"We can use a classroom," Hermione suggested. "I'll inform the teachers who remain and Ron and I will be there."

"Good," Harry said smiling. "There's a few things we need to discuss, including how we are going to break this news, you two are the first to know."

"We can find a bed for you up in Gryffindor Harry," Ron suggested.

"What about Severus?" Harry asked.

"The hospital wing is empty, as you see," Hermione answered coolly.

"I think there's a few things Severus and I need to discuss about the battle before I turn in," Harry said starting to make his excuses. "A kind of 'debriefing'."

"Don't let him keep you too long," Hermione said taking a hold of Ron again as he attempted to stand. "The password is 'Rosicrucian'."

Harry watched as his two friends left, he had no intention of going up to Gryffindor tower later, there was no way that he was leaving his Kin alone. Sooner or later he was going to have to find a way of explaining the situation to them, Harry knew that he could never sleep in Gryffindor again.

TBC very soon.

Chapter Two - Down In The Dungeons - Details of Harry and Severus' first night back at Hogwarts.


	2. Down In The Dungeons

A/N: Reviewer's notes at the end of the chapter.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Hi all, thanks for all your reviews, there were loads for the first chapter of the sequel. I note that some of you want Ron dead, and some want Ron alive. I have this nice little place in the middle and its called 'torture'.  
  
Also, there has been some confusion regarding Harry's appearance and the potion he took at the beginning of the mission. Can I refer you all back to chapter 2 of Dance In The Dark Of Night where Harry watches the changes occur whilst in the toilet cubicle at King's Cross Station. His hair grows longer and stays at shoulder length for the duration of the mission and the beaded braids appear in his hair, his face does not change. Harry has to cover his scar with the bandana. When Harry joins Severus on the platform, they both recognise each other instantly, the changes only make them look more like Muggle hippies, nothing more. The reversal takes place in the hospital wing, when Sev gives out a second potion.Hope this helps. OK, on with Snarry stuff.  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry and Sev's first night back at Hogwarts and Harry has to cheer Sev up after a turbulant day, not your average slash bed scene. Remember the change that occured in Harry the night he took the Kin Bond Sword?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Two – Down In The Dungeons  
  
.  
  
Harry approached the armchair and knelt on the floor beside Severus, he placed a hand on his Kin's shoulder.  
  
"So you want to be 'debriefed'?" Severus asked with his eyes still closed, the voice still stern but with the slightest of facial expression to show that he was teasing.  
  
"You said you would find us somewhere to sleep," Harry said taking hold of one of Severus' hands.  
  
"Not joining your friends in Gryffindor tower then?" Severus continued to tease.  
  
"You know that I can't," Harry responded, laying his head in Severus' lap.  
  
Severus began to stroke a hand over Harry's head and Harry relaxed into the touch.  
  
"If we are attending a lunchtime meeting we should at least get to bed soon," Severus said, starting to pull the blanket away from his chest.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet allowing Severus to stand; he gathered their things together making sure that the letters were put away safely in his rucksack.  
  
"So where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"We are certainly not sleeping in here, you'll see when we get there," Severus responded.  
  
To Harry, Severus looked very worn, withdrawn and tired; the potion was obviously taking a while to work for him.  
  
Severus led the way out of the hospital wing and headed for the main stair hall. Harry followed and soon he was looking up at all the staircases randomly moving around, taking the opportunity since Hermione and Ron had reached the tower.  
  
Severus headed for the staircase, which led them lower and down into the dungeons, the staircases obligingly staying stationary for the duration of their descent. Harry followed Severus still, only thinking about how he was soon going to have his Kin all to himself and in a proper bed too.  
  
It was a little bit colder in the dungeon but no where near as cold as it had been for them sleeping in the tent. They were soon passing what Harry remembered to be the old Potions classroom; Severus didn't even pause to look in. Harry had a look and then had to walk briskly to catch up with Severus again.  
  
Eventually Severus stopped outside a large heavy door.  
  
"Why here?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus looked at Harry as if he was being a bit slow. "You'll see." Severus took out his wand and tapped on the door as he said the password. "Stella Matutina."  
  
The door swung open to allow them inside.  
  
As they entered the first room they both dropped their rucksacks up against the nearest wall. They stood in a living room, which was partly like a study with many bookcases and a big solid desk. All the bookcases were empty and there were no ornaments or personal objects of any kind, the mantle above the fire was empty too. It wasn't an unpleasant room, just obviously unlived in. A few personal items on the shelves and the comfort of familiarity would be the making of the place, Harry thought as he looked around, something in his mind telling him that he would be trying to make the place feel like home sometime soon.  
  
Severus waved his wand at the fireplace and a warming blaze immediately filled the hearth. Next he lit a few torches to give subtle lighting, and then sat down in a chair by the fire, slouching down into it.  
  
Harry looked around but the only other seat was a sofa pulled back from the fire. He chose to remain standing, he didn't anticipate letting Severus remain out of bed for much longer anyway.  
  
"I would like for us to obtain some kind of peace out of this situation," Severus said sternly.  
  
Harry began to wonder with a cold grip on his heart if he was beginning to lose a bit of his Sev, whether coming back to Hogwarts had been a terrible mistake after all. Severus was closing off from everybody else but he was also inadvertently starting to cut himself off from his Kin too, or so it seemed. Severus was staring into the fire, his face blank and expressionless.  
  
"It might help if you didn't give them everything that they expect of you," Harry snappily criticised.  
  
"To match their own charitable effort," Severus snapped in return, not turning his head from the fire.  
  
Harry stood watching his Kin, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Severus brought his arm up to rest on the arm of the chair and let his head fall into the palm, his hair blanketing his face.  
  
Suddenly Harry had an idea, he went to the rucksacks and began to search through his own, looking for something they hadn't used in a while.  
  
"Somebody has to make the first move, I can only defend you so much," Harry said to Severus, his hand at last resting on the thing he wanted.  
  
Harry pulled the crystal ball from his rucksack. He held it up so that Severus would see that he had it, if he cared to look. Harry thought about what Severus was thinking and feeling and immediately he felt the rejection, the hurt and the sadness, perhaps not as intense as the day when Severus had been planning to take the 'Blissful Death', but too much for Harry to bear.  
  
"Is this how it was before?" Harry asked, not really expecting a reply. "You terrorised the students, strutted about, took points unfairly and then you came back here and threw yourself in this chair. Is this what I wasn't seeing? I know what you're hiding under there now."  
  
Harry came to kneel in front of a stony Severus, his face still stubbornly hidden. Tears were still flowing down Harry's face, taking on Severus' emotions, and feeling wretched, thinking of how he would pay for one mistake forever.  
  
"You can't hide from me Severus," Harry said hoping the use of his full given name would catch his Kin's attention.  
  
Severus turned to look up at Harry slowly and saw the crystal ball and saw Harry's reaction to it.  
  
Harry brushed the hair away from his Kin's face with a single hand. "So you can stop trying now." Harry spoke through the tears. "I am here, facing you like a reflection."  
  
Severus' face softened into sadness but it didn't break; it was as if it had been so long he didn't know how to anymore. Severus reached a hand up to Harry's face and Harry allowed the crystal ball to slip from his fingers and roll on the floor.  
  
"It's been a long hard day." Severus said, his voice familiarly softer.  
  
Harry came up from the floor and sat himself down on Severus' lap; letting his legs drape over one arm of the armchair. He began to stroke a hand through Severus' hair till his Kin began to relax with the touch. Harry then leant over for a kiss and Severus groaned a little under the weight.  
  
"You are too big to be sitting on me like this," Severus grumbled.  
  
Harry leant in for another kiss. "Well take me to bed then."  
  
Severus got up from the chair once Harry was standing and headed for the closed door directly opposite the one they had entered through.  
  
"If I know those little creatures at all," Severus began. "The house elves have probably been changing the sheets on this bed every week, even though it hasn't been slept in."  
  
"What is this place?" Harry asked.  
  
"You usually only get like this after a vision," Severus grumbled about Harry's lack of brainpower, but he was back to teasing his Kin again, Harry recognised. "These are my former quarters."  
  
"These are your quarters?" Harry asked as if surprised.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and wondered if Harry was being purposely dense to make him tease. "Yes, though the rooms have been cleared of books and artefacts, I will have to find out what has become of them."  
  
Severus pushed the bedroom door open and Harry was the first to peer in.  
  
"Well, the bed has sheets and blankets on it, that will do me, I have simple tastes these days," Harry said trying not to think about the fact that he was in Professor Snape's quarters and about to sleep in the same bed as Snape himself had slept in, whilst dreaming of new ways to torture his Potions class.  
  
"Not exactly true Harry," Severus pointed out.  
  
"Hmm, no, you're far from simple," Harry replied.  
  
"This is strange," Severus said looking around the room himself. "I remember it, but it doesn't feel like mine anymore. Maybe the bed will feel better with you in it, I don't think I spent that much time sleeping in it before."  
  
Harry went into the room, leaving Severus in the doorway. "Let's test that theory right now shall we?" He said starting to unbutton his shirt. Harry proceeded to take his clothes off slowly, intending that Severus would watch it all.  
  
First of all, Harry had to stop removing the shirt and get his coats off first, he tossed them onto the floor, expecting Severus to protest at the mess, but he said nothing. Then Harry went back to the shirt and peeled it off. Harry's hands had just reached the waistband of his leather pants when one of Severus' hands closed over the top. Harry found that his Kin had left his position by the door and was standing before him.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Harry said firmly. "You're feeling a bit low love, I think it's my turn to be in charge tonight."  
  
"That makes a change," Severus replied with a slight smile.  
  
Harry took hold of Severus by the arms and steered him so that he stood with his back to the bed. Harry peeled Severus' coats off and they joined the heap on the floor. Next, Harry unbuttoned Severus' shirt, planting kisses over his chest as the flesh became revealed. Next came the pants and the boots, each inch either kissed or caressed as soon as Harry could get to it.  
  
Harry then drew the covers back and pushed Severus down. Harry took the rest of his own clothes off quickly and jumped into the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets up over his now virtually naked body. Even in their apparent privacy and security he didn't dare take the Talisman off.  
  
Severus lay back on the pillows beside Harry, still looking a bit sad.  
  
"There, is this where you want to be?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus looked to Harry and smiled a little. "If only we could stay here."  
  
"We have till lunchtime," Harry said smiling back. "I'll make you forget about everything else, I know what you've done for me."  
  
"What I've done for us," Severus corrected.  
  
"If I give you some attention tonight, I can be sure that I won't have a vision halfway through, or ever again for that matter. I could play with you all night," Harry said brightly, as he had only at that moment thought about it. "Are you sleepy Sev?"  
  
"No," Severus answered. "Not any more."  
  
"You gave me too much rejuvenation potion didn't you?" Harry asked grinning knowingly at his Kin.  
  
Severus didn't bother trying to deny it. "Yes," He said with an evil twitch at the side of his lips.  
  
"You had better have given yourself too much as well," Harry warned playfully.  
  
"I think I might have done, yes," Severus confessed. "I think it might just be beginning to work."  
  
"Hold on one moment," Harry said jumping up and closing all the curtains around the four-poster bed. "There, that's better, feels more like a tent now."  
  
"You are strange," Severus commented whilst understanding Harry all the same.  
  
Harry pulled himself up on an elbow and leaned over Severus. "Now, I don't require anything from you, you just lie there and I will make you feel like the most wanted pot of gold the wizarding world has ever seen."  
  
"Transforming lead, Harry?" Severus attempted to tease in a self-depreciating manner.  
  
"Shut up Sev," Harry said warmly as he closed the gap between Severus' lips and his own.  
  
Harry trailed a path of kisses down Severus neck and across his shoulder, over his chest and up the other shoulder. The fingertips of a hand trailed over Severus abdomen, making him inhale deeply with the sensation. Harry found that he himself was ready for anything but he wanted to wait till Severus was like a lump of jelly before he took things further.  
  
Now the fatigue had gone and the rejuvenation potion was fuelling them both, Harry felt more intensely hot for Severus than he had previously thought possible without the swords still insitu. Harry desperately hoped that Severus wanted him just as much. If Harry knew anything about the Kin Bond at all, he knew what lay behind Severus' carefully practised restraint and there would be no complaints from him.   
  
Harry was pleased to note that Severus lay completely still as he had been instructed, he had learnt over the months that he oughtn't to mess with Harry when he was busy. Harry lay perched over Severus for a moment, observing his Kin splayed out on the bed next to him. Harry had removed the sheets till they were ready to sleep; he didn't want to get tangled up in them and panic at the restraint.  
  
Harry began kissing Severus on his neck again and trailed down his torso, exploring every curve with a gentle touch, as he stroked the inner side of each arm in turn lightly with his hand. Severus was melting. Harry reached down and stroked the inside of Severus' left thigh, pushing a little. Severus willingly let Harry move him; Harry did the same with the other thigh.  
  
Harry ducked his head down and resumed kissing, letting his hair trail over Severus' abdomen as he ventured lower. Harry was intensely curious, he had played with Severus as a man many times already, but what about the changes the Kin Bond created. Both he and Severus were different to normal wizards, different to normal Muggles too.  
  
The changes that had occurred to both their bodies after they had first taken the Kin had made sure of that. Although Severus' first Kin was dead and he was now an elder Kin, they both still had the equipment necessary for pregnancy, even if Severus couldn't now conceive. It was now Harry's wish to exploit that fact for their mutual enjoyment.  
  
Maybe, Harry thought, he could introduce the subject this way, by making love to Severus in this manner; it might make it easier to ask for the thing he wanted more than anything else.  
  
Harry sat back, looking down at Severus, who was now spread out on the sheets awaiting his next move. Severus' head was flopped to the side on the pillow, a slight frown on his face as he wondered why Harry had stopped. Harry moved to kneel on the bed between Severus legs, pushing with his hand gently encouraging his Kin to give him more room. Severus swallowed with what could have been nervous anticipation, still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Harry leant forward, letting his head come close enough to Severus' so that he would feel his breath hot on his thigh. It was the usual indication that Harry gave before he began, Harry looked up to see a smile cross Severus' lips. Harry grinned too but in a more mischievous way and Severus couldn't see it. Severus thought he was just getting the usual and Harry's mind was made up. He was going to feel his Kin, warm and tight around him, they could hardly accuse Severus of defiling him, if Harry was the one who did all the giving. They would only be giving him another excuse to maintain his bedroom dominance.  
  
Harry gave Severus only one luxurious lick, before returning his attentions to his abdomen and chest, kissing his way up his Kin's body. Harry trailed the tips of his fingers over both Severus' arms in turn, he then leant down to kiss his neck, nibbling gently and making Severus squirm.  
  
Harry then pulled up a little and trailed his fingertips over Severus' chest, paying particular attention to the nipples. A smile played gently across Severus' lips, Harry found it irresistible and leant forward to take him in a kiss. Severus' mouth opened eagerly and Harry explored every inch, allowing his supposedly submissive Kin to now kiss back.  
  
Harry felt the heat mounting inside of him, the sensations washing over him as he continued to kiss his Kin. It was like the dancing in a way, they were both so inexperienced, Harry hadn't had too much time for loving before Severus and Severus hadn't had anybody prior to his Kin and certainly not after, yet somehow, whatever they did, it always ended up feeling like they had been doing it for years. They had both had some very nasty experiences, Harry would have been too afraid of intimacy with anybody after his uncle, yet when he and Severus were together it just didn't seem to matter.  
  
Harry didn't have to make a decision to take it further, he shifted his weight slightly as he continued to kiss Severus, hardly thinking of anything at all, as he let the feelings of the moment have him. Harry broke off the kiss for a second to run his hands through Severus hair and take a breath before he lost himself completely.  
  
Harry was hard; as he entwined his hands in Severus' hair he pushed up slightly to kiss his neck again and found himself suddenly nudging up against warm flesh. Severus had been moving against the stroking of his hair, almost purring with contentment, but now he froze with an audible gasp. Harry froze in position too, not moving away again but feeling like the sensation would drive him mad if he didn't move forward, he needed to go further now. Harry awaited Severus' response; he needed some indication that he was about to do the right thing.  
  
"Sev?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Hmm?" Severus responded dreamily.  
  
"May I?" Harry asked feeling like an idiot for expressing himself in such a manner.  
  
Severus didn't seem to mind his inarticulacy; he raised a hand and placed it on Harry, pulling him gently towards him, giving his consent without a single word.  
  
Harry gently pushed forward, nudging his way inside, knowing that, despite any prowess either of them might display, this was still a first time. When Harry eventually slid completely inside Severus he forced himself to stop moving and remain there for a moment. He felt very much like a teenager now, he felt like he would tip over the edge sometime very soon and it would never do, he owed it to Severus to think of something very boring. History classes, Harry thought, he was back at school and finding that he hadn't graduated after all, he had double History on a warm sunny afternoon.  
  
"Harry?" Severus whispered. "You all right?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, breathing in deeply and leaning down to a kiss. "Just thinking of History."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're so hot, don't want to rush," Harry replied moving ever so slightly and feeling the sensation of it threatening to overtake him anyway.  
  
"Really?" Severus responded. "History?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What about Potions?" Severus asked with a mischievous grin. "Would thinking about that make you last longer?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"With me standing behind you, my breath hot on your ear, on your neck, an arm firmly wrapping around your waist, my eyes looking deep into your cauldron." Severus teased.  
  
"Stop it," Harry said giggling and struggling hard with himself to remain still.  
  
"Holding you tight," Severus continued in a whispered voice.  
  
Harry suddenly felt Severus tighten around him and he groaned before flopping onto Severus' chest. "Oh you git, now you've asked for it," Harry said letting go at last.  
  
Minutes later Harry rolled to the side breathless and with his head still spinning, yet somewhere inside himself he still had a yearning. His body felt like a pool of jelly, he didn't think he could get up if he tried. He lay on his back by Severus' side and was aware that he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Severus leant over him, watching him. Severus ducked down to kiss Harry, it should have been a long luxurious kiss, but it still had fire.  
  
"One of the consequences of our being Kin together," Severus began after he had bit Harry's ear. "Is that I still have something that needs attending to."  
  
To illustrate the matter Severus pushed himself up against Harry's leg.  
  
"My guess is that you have something that might serve very well for the purpose, if you were inclined to allow it," Severus continued.  
  
Harry grinned even more widely when he realised what Severus was hinting at. "The rules still apply?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you really want them to," Severus offered, still kissing Harry, moving to his neck. "Although this could be considered an exception."  
  
"I really want you to, Sev, I've thought of little else for months," Harry said, making sure that Severus was clear on the matter.  
  
"Whatever you do to me, I do to you," Severus said playfully, stroking his hand up Harry's leg. "Except that I can last forever. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, very sure," Harry said obligingly letting his legs spread apart as Severus moved him. The yearning deep inside him flooded Harry's mind in anticipation. Harry placed a hand on Severus, encouraging him, ever the impatient younger Kin.  
  
Eventually they slept for a while but Severus woke early, considering the time they had gone to bed. A clock on the wall told him that it was barely eight in the morning. Harry lay curled up at Severus' side in the bed, the sheets draped over him in a tangled manner. To Severus he looked adorable, so relaxed and sated, happy and untroubled. Severus had never seen anything quite like it, they had both had such a hard life so far, he knew he was going to fail to keep his hands off his Harry sometime very soon.  
  
Severus began by stroking Harry's back, not meaning to disturb him, but Harry moved under the touch and shifted to lie resting against Severus' chest. To Severus he seemed to be still asleep but when Severus dared to kiss his Kin on the forehead, Harry pulled himself up to meet Severus lips.  
  
"Wake me up Sev," Harry whispered against Severus' ear, pushing the rest of his body up against Severus, making his wishes clear.  
  
Severus pushed Harry over onto his back and Harry giggled with anticipation. There behind the curtains, it was as if they were in their own little world and everything else had disappeared. "Are you sure you want this Harry?" Severus asked.  
  
"Are you going to ask me this every single time?" Harry replied.  
  
"I want to be sure." Severus insisted.  
  
"If I put it in writing will you stop asking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Severus replied with a smile.  
  
"Do you want it too?" Harry countered.  
  
"Of course I do," Severus answered as if it was the silliest question he had heard in a long while.  
  
"It's just you've never seemed that keen, almost bordering on outright refusal."  
  
"I never refused you!"  
  
"You made me feel as if I couldn't ask for it."  
  
Severus thought for a moment. "I did, you are right, but I only wished you to consent when you wanted it, not because you felt under pressure. Maybe I over compensated in my effort to hide how I felt. Then, of course, there was the war."  
  
"Wanting this was the only reason I needed for finally confronting the Dark Lord, it was just too daunting before," Harry spoke. "I have never wanted anything more."  
  
"I didn't know." Severus said leaning down to kiss Harry gently.  
  
Harry pulled Severus back to him rather more roughly. "You do now," Harry growled, claiming from Severus a deep and passionate kiss, which served to fuel his Kin for the main activity.  
  
"Just one more time before we have to go back out there to the meeting and lunch," Harry pleaded.  
  
"If the thought of all that doesn't make me last longer, I don't know what will," Severus commented grimly.  
  
"Shh, love," Harry said. "You're with me now." He added getting a firm hold on his Kin and pulling him down into place. "Everything will be all right, you'll see."  
  
Severus ducked down to ravage Harry's neck.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Stella Matutina - All passwords taken from a book called 'The Golden Dawn' by Israel Regardie  
  
The 'gold' and 'lead' reference is a nod to Nicholas Flamell and the Philosopher's Stone which was reputed to be capable of turning lead into gold as well as the longevity aspect which is mentioned in Harry's year one adventures. It is said that claim of turning lead into gold was never meant literally and was intended to be symbolic of turning a leaden life into a golden life via a journey or quest and the Philosopher's Stone itself never had tangible existence. Basically Harry is turning Sev's life 'golden' by giving him a good seeing to.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quick A/N Don't know if I have to warn about female pregnancy or not, but there will be one soon, no icky stuff. Also, at some point, a het sex scene, a bit rough and consensual, essential to plot, not graphic (ch Truth or Lust).  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Two Letters

Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
Warnings and story summary on the first chapter page  
  
Answers to a few reviewers questions below.  
  
Chapter Summary: It's the morning after and Harry and Sev prepare for the day ahead.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - The Two Letters  
  
Harry woke to find Severus lying asleep on top of the sheets, on his front and still completely naked. It was a sight that he could get very used to. He glanced up at the clock and found that, although they hadn't slept that long, they were still leaving little time to wash and get dressed before they had to present themselves in the great hall.  
  
Harry reached up to his hair and found that it was a complete mess and felt uncomfortable to him after all the months that the cleaning charm had been in place. He leant over to touch Severus' hair and found that the flowing locks that were usually so fluffy and wavy, hung limply and lifelessly down over his neck.  
  
The appearance part of the potion had only made some subtle differences, like the length of their hair, which was meant only to confuse somebody who might see them at a distance, rather than effect a complete change that would remain convincing at close inspection. It had been enough to complete the Muggle hippy look they were aiming for. The idea had been that they would be far enough away from anybody who might recognise them for it not to be necessary to be completely different. There had been no facial alterations to reverse; he had always been Harry close up. Harry sometimes wondered if Albus had only used the potions to make him more fanciable to Severus and vice versa, they seemed to have served little other purpose but had been very successful in that respect. Albus would have known about Severus and his swords, Harry was sure. If either of them had fallen in love with a complete illusion then it wouldn't have been enough for the Bond to work.   
  
The effect of the potion still remained, even though they had taken the antidote, but their hair would now grow normally and would require cutting unless they wanted to let it grow longer. That wasn't so much of an irritation and would only become noticeable later.  
  
The cleaning charm portion was a great loss however, Harry didn't know how he could ever have stood waking up feeling so disgusting, he had to assume it only seemed as bad as it was because he wasn't used to it. Of course, in addition, he had the effects of reversing the second potion Severus had given him to look forward to as well. At least, Harry thought in order to console himself, the reversing of that one might also mean he would be able to conceive sometime very soon and then he wouldn't have to put up with the more icky aspects of his Kin Bond more than a couple of times, before being free of it for at least nine months.  
  
Harry shook Severus' shoulder a little to wake him. "Wake up love," He spoke gently at his Kin's ear. "We can't go sleeping all morning, we both need a nice hot shower."  
  
Severus grunted in disapproval at having to get up, but he pulled himself up to sit on the side of the bed all the same. He ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out and grimaced in distaste at the feeling of it.  
  
"You can have the shower first if you want," Harry offered.  
  
"This is going to take some getting used to," Severus grumbled as he headed for the bathroom, grabbing two towels from a drawer as he went.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do with himself, once Severus had gone into the bathroom. This was Snape's private bedroom, he should be able to snoop, but everything seemed to have been removed at some point during their absence. There were sheets and towels but nothing personal that Harry could get an impression from. Even the furniture seemed old enough to have been there for a very long time and wasn't necessarily Severus' choice.  
  
Harry made a note to himself to ask what had happened to Severus' things even if the man himself didn't think of it. They needed to make the rooms a little more homely, even if it was with Potions books and professional grade cauldrons.  
  
After a while Harry settled for straightening the bed sheets out, they were all over the place. Three times, Harry thought to himself, grinning to himself broadly as he pulled the under sheet before smoothing it with his hand, two of which counted towards 'you know what'. Harry felt very pleased with himself indeed, apart from the fact that it hadn't really gone as he had planned. He had envisaged and planned for he and Severus to have a conversation about what he wanted. He had wanted them to discuss it and decide together. He wasn't entirely happy with the way they had lustfully fallen together and had been spurred to recklessness and sudden consent partially due to a potion which was meant to help their fatigue. Harry wanted a child of his to be completely and totally planned, without doubt or question and he planned to have the conversation with Severus as soon as he could. If events at Hogwarts permitted that was, Harry knew that it was likely to be a very difficult first day.  
  
Eventually Harry heard the bathroom door open and he turned with some idea of what he was about to see. Severus came out of the bathroom with his hair soaking wet and only a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry took in the sight with pleasure and a huge grin adorned his face. The muscles Severus had managed to develop, stood well defined on his chest and arms, maybe he was a little too thin otherwise, but to Harry it was a heavenly sight.  
  
It was a shame he didn't have more time to give Severus some additional attention, Harry thought as he looked at his Kin. Looking like that, he really deserved to be thrown back into bed. Severus reached into the large drawer nearest the bathroom and handed Harry a couple of fresh bath towels. Harry sighed and headed for the bathroom already thinking up his plans for that evening, when they would once more be alone together.  
  
Harry wasn't wearing anything but the sheet he had wrapped loosely round himself, he dropped it to the floor and un-bandaged the Talisman from round his waist and laid it on a small wooden chair which stood in the corner of the bathroom. As Harry climbed into the shower, an old enamel bathtub with brass taps and a showerhead, he could hear Severus moving around the bedroom and the opening and closing of cupboard doors.  
  
Harry found that the water ran at a comfortable temperature and that there was a full complement of washing things, which didn't seem to be as if they had been standing unused for nearly a year. It was an easy enough thing to cast a preserving charm on something, if you expected to be away for a while and that appeared to be what Severus had done. Harry tried out the shampoo first and found that it smelled just like Sev had done for the whole of their adventure, it was what the cleaning charm had been mimicking. Harry's own charm scent, which had been different to the cleaning things he had used before, was now gone forever. He made a mental note to himself to ask Sev if he had known what it was, as he was missing it already.  
  
Harry didn't waste any time in the shower, he washed, making sure to wash his hair twice, and then stepped out to dry himself. He wanted to spend as much time with Severus as he could before he had to face the rest of the castle again. He had only met three people so far, two of which were his friends and that had been traumatic enough.  
  
Once out of the shower Harry approached the mirror and cleared it of steam with the corner of his towel. He had removed the Muggle dressing prior to getting in the shower and he wanted to see what the wound on his face now looked like. He couldn't see very well as the mirror wouldn't clear properly but Harry thought that he could make out a shallow indented line on his cheek, though the skin had been fully healed by Severus. Looking further up at his forehead, Harry confirmed to himself that at least the lightning bolt scar had gone.  
  
It was with thoughts of scars and whether he would try to cover this new one up or not, that Harry entered Severus' bedroom with a towel wrapped round his head like a turban and the other around his waist, the Talisman clutched in his hand.  
  
Harry looked across the room as he stepped into the bedroom and froze solid in the doorway, his blood instantly and instinctively running cold at the sight before him. "Oh shit!" Harry said quite clearly before he could think better of it.  
  
Harry immediately regretted his words, Severus looked instantly hurt, not bothering to hide it and walked away into the living room. Harry rushed through the bedroom to join his Kin. He hadn't meant to hurt Severus but Harry hadn't thought that it might happen, it had never occurred to him that they would be wearing anything different, after all the months they had spent in the same clothes. Harry hadn't thought at all, he had just wandered out of the bathroom to find Severus dressed in his old school master's robes. All the old responses to the sight had gone rushing through him before he had had a chance to check them.  
  
"If YOU are going to react in that way, what is the point of even leaving this room?" Severus asked of Harry as soon as he was by his side.  
  
Harry placed a hand on Severus' arm, now he was close to him again it seemed very silly to be scared of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sev," Harry pleaded, feeling like a fool, "I wasn't expecting it." Harry stroked Severus' arm and he gradually relaxed a little. Feeling that the apology wasn't quite enough, Harry put a hand on Severus' neck and drew him into a hungry kiss, quickly becoming lost in it and proving quite adequately that he was managing to get his mind past the clothes. "I grew used to you in the other clothes, that's all it was," Harry added, as they eventually stood apart.  
  
"We can hardly wear those now." Severus said, looking as if he had accepted the apology.  
  
Harry looked into the bedroom and he couldn't see the pile of clothes lying on the floor where they had left them.  
  
"Where have they gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"I got some of the house elves to take them away for cleaning, they'll be back in a few days if you would like to keep them for anything," Severus explained.  
  
Harry turned to Severus, "I don't have anything else to wear. All my things were in the trunk at King's Cross Station. I'll even have to put the Talisman back on with the same bandage."  
  
"Oh," Severus replied, a slight smile on his lips. "You will just have to go to lunch wrapped in that towel then."  
  
"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Harry said smiling too and hitting Severus playfully.  
  
"Not as much as I would if you took it off," Severus responded.  
  
"Seriously," Harry said trying to resist the temptation to fulfil Severus' wish immediately, "We have to go to lunch and I don't have any clothes."  
  
"Well," Severus began, "That's not strictly true, follow me."  
  
Severus went back into the bedroom and Harry followed him.  
  
"Did you steal some of my clothes while you were in Gryffindor poking about in that Pensieve Sev? You bad evil man," Harry accused cheerfully as he went through the doorway.  
  
Severus opened a wardrobe door and revealed a whole row of black robes, all identical, all Severus' old school master robes.  
  
Harry froze solid, "You have got to be bloody joking."  
  
"You are my Kin," Severus began, "What is mine is yours. It is only right that I should see that you are adequately clothed and you usually want us both to be dressed the same, you had me wear that bandana," Severus continued with a perfectly serious expression.  
  
Harry struggled to not look quite so horrified, he wasn't sure if Severus was teasing him or not but he certainly couldn't see what else he was going to wear instead.  
  
Severus took one of the knee length robes out of the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed, a few seconds later the matching pants and a white undershirt lay alongside it. It would appear that Severus hadn't been joking.  
  
"They are very comfortable and I will make sure they fit you, wearing them too might even help you feel more comfortable with me. I do realise why you were so frightened, I would be a fool to forget it or deny you had good reason," Severus spoke as Harry stood staring at the bed and not saying a word, "Of course I will buy new robes for you in any colour you like, when we get the chance to go shopping."  
  
Harry approached the bed slowly and laid a tentative hand on the fabric.  
  
"That robe will go really well with your new cloak." Severus continued to persuade.  
  
"There will be no mistaking that I am yours," Harry said smiling nervously. Harry picked up the shirt, pressing it to his cheek to feel the softness of the fabric that would be closest to his skin.  
  
Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "I will sit in the living room while you get changed," He announced.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered about something. "Meg gave me some letters from Albus," He announced, "There was one for you, we had better read them before we go up to lunch."  
  
Harry dropped the shirt back on the bed and rushed to the living room and his rucksack, which was still propped up against the wall. He scrambled through his things as if it was now intensely urgent that he find them.  
  
Severus had followed and Harry handed him the covering letter and the envelope that had been addressed to him alone.  
  
"I see that Albus was ensuring that they fell into loyal hands," Severus commented, "Making sure that they were only to be given to Harry Potter should he return to Hogwarts alive."  
  
"Read what it says before you start judging, maybe there was another letter for you if you came back alone, he might not have wanted to say the same things," Harry said, "I'll go get changed and give you some privacy."  
  
Harry retreated to the bedroom, intensely curious to know what Albus had written to Severus, the letters were effectively the headmaster's last words to them after all. It was a sensitive time though and he would find out soon enough, Harry reasoned with himself, once more approaching the clothes that lay on the bed.  
  
Harry slowly pulled each garment onto his body; the robes were a little too big but not enough to look ridiculous. Once dressed, Harry looked in the mirror and was surprised to find that once they were stripped of their bad associations, the black robes were quite elegant and dignified. They were incredibly comfortable and Harry was pleased with the way he looked in the long full-length mirror by the bedroom's fireplace.  
  
Harry found that he rather liked the high collar and the long arms with the small quantity of white fabric protruding from the sleeves and at the neck. He loved the way the cut of the robes made them fitted at the body and generously skirted at the hips. Harry suddenly had thoughts of Severus taking him to one of the stone floored corridors and finding Tango music being played. Severus would take him in his arms and they would hear the tap of every step on the stone. Harry twirled round, watching himself in the mirror and smiled broadly. He looked just like his Kin and Severus was right, he did prefer it that way.  
  
Harry retrieved his wand and put it away in his robes. He then picked up his sword and held it before him, watching the serpents curling round his wrist through the mirror, the black fabric of his robes providing the background colour. Harry held the sword before him in a pose and smiled to himself again. Maybe he would get his robes made up in burgundy fabric, the pants still black, he would have to think about that, but he was certainly going to keep the style of them just like his Kin's. Harry put his sword away in order to sort out the rest of his appearance. It was his first day back at Hogwarts and he thought that he ought to make an effort.  
  
Harry drew his hair back away from his face with his hands, testing out the look of a ponytail. He then let his hair drop back down around his shoulders and parted it at the side so that it hung over his new scar, obscuring half his face. He then drew his hair back into a ponytail again and headed for the living room and the rucksack, hoping to find a band to hold his hair back with. His new scar was not a badge of shame but a badge of victory and he had just made the decision not to cover it up unless a situation required it.  
  
Harry dropped his hair again as he entered the living room. Severus was slumped in the chair by the fire, his head in his hand, staring blankly into the flames. The letter lay discarded on the floor where it had fallen from his hand. All three sheets of parchment lay near the tips of Severus' fingers, his arm draped loosely over the side of the chair.  
  
Severus looked up as he noticed Harry, Harry stood near the doorway wondering what on earth Albus could have written to make Severus look so troubled.  
  
"I knew they would look good on you," Severus said, his voice filled with sadness. Severus reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, he waved it at Harry and the clothes suddenly became a perfect fit. "There, even more beautiful, if that could be possible," Severus commented with a weak smile.  
  
Harry took his own wand out and waved it over Severus, lovingly drying his Kin's hair into its more familiar wavy and soft state.  
  
"What is the matter?" Harry asked with concern, approaching Severus and kneeling on the floor at his Kin's feet.  
  
Severus dried Harry's hair too. "I should have seen it coming," He said returning his gaze to the fire.  
  
"This has something to do with the letter," Harry stated, reaching out for the abandoned parchments on the floor, "May I?"  
  
"Yes," Severus said, "Read mine first, it concerns you too, then read your own, it should confirm what Albus seems to have intended for us both."  
  
"Handing out the missions even from beyond the grave?" Harry asked, his heart filling with dread.  
  
"Indeed," Severus replied.  
  
"Oh, tell me we don't have to go on any more journeys just yet," Harry pleaded, now hardly daring to read the letter.  
  
Severus laughed grimly, "No, Harry, we are not going anywhere, that is the point."  
  
Harry held the parchments shakily in his hands.  
  
'My Dearest Severus,  
  
Harry has given you this letter and for that I must congratulate you both. I am of course assuming that you have found your new Kin and the Dark Lord has been defeated.  
  
You may now be aware of the deception I instigated to protect your safety. Find enclosed, a full, signed statement releasing you from any responsibility for my actions during that time, this should satisfy even the most rabid of your critics.  
  
It would have been my greatest wish to congratulate and reward you on your return myself, but alas, it was not meant to be. Find enclosed also, dearest Severus, my gift to you for everything you have done over the years, it is long overdue.  
  
Knowing the power of the Kin as well as I hope I do, I have ensured that you will be able to remain close to your Harry, indeed you should be able to act and live as one, as will be your wish and should be your right.  
  
Love always, Albus.'  
  
"A gift?" Harry responded to the letter, "Finally, recognition of your worthiness."  
  
"Read on," Severus said grimly.  
  
Harry put the letter behind the others and moved onto the next page. It was as Albus had promised, a signed explanation of Severus' apparent Death Eater activities in the period before Christmas when Albus had been imitating him with Polyjuice Potion. Harry moved onto the next sheet.  
  
'I Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hereby bequeath the position of Headmaster of the aforementioned Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Professor Severus Snape (formerly Potions and Psychic Healing Master of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and his Kin Bonded Harry James Snape (formerly Harry James Potter). On the one condition that the first action of their period of Office should be to assign the post of Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts to Professor Severus Snape (formerly Potions and Psychic Healing Master of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and his Kin Bonded Harry James Snape (formerly Harry James Potter).  
  
Accompanying salaries to be payable to Professor Severus Snape (formerly Potions and Psychic Healing Master of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and his Kin Bonded Harry James Snape (formerly Harry James Potter), from the date of acceptance of the above positions at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Signed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster (retiring) of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Note: Details of contract viewable once acceptance signatures are received.)'  
  
"Oh," Harry responded after he had finished reading.  
  
"Precisely," Severus said sighing. "Once our signatures are in place on the parchment, the declaration will be viewable to all and will be legally binding, a procedure which guards against fraudulent behaviour, only our signatures in the appropriate ink can activate the contract."  
  
"Are you honour bound to accept this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, essentially it would be an insult to Albus's memory not to," Severus answered. "Which I am sure he knew when he decided to do it."  
  
"What do you intend to do?"  
  
"I don't know, nobody trusts me, they would all prefer it if I were dead."  
  
"Though Albus didn't just leave this for you, it is mine too and it is a valuable gift," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"He gave it to us both and everybody trusts me."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"It is what you wanted once, to be the Defence master and there will be no other offer of employment which will enable us to work so closely together."  
  
"You know why I have my reservations." Severus added.  
  
"Yes," Harry said placing a reassuring hand on Severus' lap, "But together we could make this work. You have all the knowledge and I can get all the compliance and acceptance from the rest of the wizarding world, maybe in time it will all even out."  
  
"I don't know Harry."  
  
"Just think, you'll be able to order Hermione and Ron about, even though they have graduated and are no longer your students."  
  
"You want this don't you?" Severus asked, at last smiling a little.  
  
"Yes, is that enough?"  
  
"To make me do it? Yes, it is."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"You do realise you are forcing another generation of children to suffer my tyranny?" Severus added.  
  
"You will be fair," Harry stated.  
  
"Will I?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you will," Harry insisted. "I will be watching you."  
  
Severus reached out a hand to Harry's head and gently stroked his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Read your letter then," Severus prompted Harry. "I cannot wait to see what else he has to say."  
  
Harry nervously broke the seal on his letter and unfolded the parchment.  
  
'My Dearest Harry,  
  
I am presuming that if you are reading this then you have returned to Hogwarts following the defeat of the Dark Lord. May I also presume that you have accepted a Kin Bond with Severus and that you are both now together, reading your letters? I think I may, there wasn't a lot of hope left in the world, the day I let you go.  
  
Let Severus read his letter first before you continue.  
  
Have you calmed him down yet? Good, I hope he did not rant too much, do not take too much notice, it is what Severus always wanted and he knows it.'  
  
Harry laughed at Albus's words and Severus looked over his shoulder to read what had caused such amusement.  
  
'Good luck in your new employment.  
  
I find I must apologise in advance about a slight Potion mishap whilst the two of you were gone, I hope nothing becomes of it, but accept my sincerest apologies anyway.'  
  
"It would be a bit too reasonable of him to tell us precisely what he was apologising for, I suppose," Severus snapped with irritation.  
  
"A Potion mishap? That could be anything," Harry commented.  
  
'Severus' hand was a little hard to read with my failing eyes, even before I spilt Dragon's blood on the recipe parchment, however I nonetheless accept full responsibility for any consequences.'  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my handwriting, if anything the school quills are to blame," Severus stormed.  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling. "It is probably nothing to worry about, Albus would have told us if it was serious." He tried to reassure his Kin.  
  
"When I find my possessions I will be able to see exactly which recipe parchment has Dragon's blood all over it, then we'll know whether it was serious or not," Severus continued.  
  
'(this bit is written in ink so that only you can see it, Harry)'  
  
Harry began to read quickly so that Severus wouldn't guess that there was more than he could see on the parchment.  
  
'Severus has been a very lonely man for a long time, I do hope that he didn't try to kill himself too many times before you took his sword. In hindsight, perhaps I should have warned you about that. Don't let Severus tell you that he doesn't want a family. He may try to deny himself, but I know that he has yearned for it desperately ever since he made Kin with his brother. I always tried to give you a family here at Hogwarts, Harry, now you can have a real one. Look after him for me, you were both like sons to me.'  
  
Harry folded the parchment up, put it down on the floor and got to his feet, he jumped into Severus' lap. "Don't worry, we'll find all your things and then you can sit in your lab and brew up a few batches of Pain Potion, and all will be right with the world," Harry said cheerfully, perhaps a little bit too cheerfully, snuggling against Severus' chest.  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around his Kin, content to hold him on his lap despite the weight problem. Harry reached up an arm and drew Severus down into a long luxurious kiss, wishing it could last all day.  
  
"I suppose we had better show ourselves in the Hall for lunch," Severus said eventually, more than reluctant to actually do it.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. The Great Hall

Reviewer's Notes at the end of the chapter.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry and Severus' first lunch at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron in the Hall. Thing were not standing still while Harry and Sev were away.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four – The Great Hall  
  
Harry and Severus approached the door to the Hall. They were a little bit late and so were set for a notable entrance on account of the fact that everybody else had started their lunch already.  
  
Harry was first to peer round the door to look at the scene they were about to enter, finding out who was present and how many, before they actually had to face them.  
  
"It's about half full," Harry informed Severus, who was hiding behind him, "The lower tables are as they were, lined down the room. There are family groups on one table and a line of children only on the other. There are two tables at the top instead of the long teacher's table. They are square with chairs on each side, more informal I suppose. I think I can see some of the teachers around one and Hermione and Ron are sat at the other."  
  
"I suppose we are meant to join Hermione and Ron then?" Severus asked.  
  
"Looks that way, Hermione doesn't look very happy," Harry commented, observing that Hermione was picking at her food as if it was a chore to eat, not a pleasure.  
  
"And Ron?" Severus enquired.  
  
"Stuffing food down his neck as quickly as he can manage to get it onto his fork."  
  
"Nice to know that some things never change," Severus commented, earning himself a playful hit from Harry.  
  
"Come on then, let's get this over with," Harry said straightening out his robes and raising himself to his full height.  
  
Severus reached a hand out to Harry's cheek and stroked his scar gently.  
  
"This is becoming quite a thing for us both," Harry commented as he leant into the touch.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Feeling scared to death and thoroughly shagged at the same time."  
  
Severus smiled, vowing to himself that it would be his last for the next few hours at least.  
  
"I'll go first," Harry volunteered.  
  
Harry approached the door again and stood looking down the hall; if anybody turned to look they would now be able to see him. They were all too busy eating though. Harry felt himself stiffen at the prospect of the long walk down the aisles till he got to the table at the bottom. It was even worse than it had been when he was a first year approaching the sorting hat.  
  
Harry took a step forward and he could hear the sound of his boots on the stone floor despite the noise of chatter all around him, nobody else had noticed him yet. He took another step and heard Severus step forward behind him. Feeling encouraged by the fact that Severus was right behind him, Harry continued to walk.  
  
Halfway down the hall silence descended, nobody was eating anymore and Harry could feel piercing eyes burning into him. Harry forced himself to keep going. He could hear Severus' footfalls behind him, in perfect step with his own.   
  
When Harry reached the end of the hall he stopped in front of Ron and Hermione's table and felt Severus come to stand beside him. Hermione and Ron looked as shocked as the other inhabitants of Hogwarts, which Harry thought was strange considering that at least his friends knew that he had returned, even if they had told nobody else.  
  
They stood silently looking at each other for what seemed like endless minutes. Harry was about to break the silence when Hermione found her voice and spoke first.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked Harry sternly.  
  
"I was with Severus," Harry replied, "Do they all know who we are?" He asked, indicating the rest of the hall.  
  
"Yes, I made an announcement earlier that you might be joining us for lunch, I made sure everybody knew you wouldn't want any fuss. I can't guarantee any peace once the Prophet finds out, however," Hermione said.  
  
"They are all staring at us," Harry stated, a frown upon his face.  
  
"I wonder why," Hermione answered sarcastically, "We waited up for you." She added in a hurt tone.  
  
"I told you, I was with Severus," Harry defended not really seeing why he should have to, suddenly resenting it bitterly.  
  
"We thought you would come up afterwards," Hermione continued. "We have a lot of catching up to do, it would have been nice to talk to you Harry."  
  
Hermione was eyeing Severus with wariness and suspicion again, Harry was barely hearing a word his friend said as he detected it and fought the urge to say something to make her stop.  
  
"It was late," Harry forced himself to say.  
  
"And what ARE you doing wearing THOSE?" Hermione continued, shifting the focus onto Harry's attire, twisting her face with distaste at the sight of him, pitying him for having reached such a terrible state of affairs, he would have got a better response if he had been wearing tatty and dirty rags.  
  
Harry clenched his fist hard, his fingernails digging painfully into his palm. Severus stood beside him, stony and silent, no doubt attempting to glower.  
  
Harry had to force himself not to glower too, "My other clothes were dirty," He replied with a carefully neutral voice.  
  
"You only had to come to us, Harry." Hermione continued. "We could have found you something much nicer."  
  
"May we sit?" Severus suddenly barked and Harry could imagine the accompanying sneer.  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron frowned slightly before returning to his food.  
  
Harry began eating, he had been hungry but now he felt like he was doing it entirely for appearances, he had lost his appetite completely. He wanted to be a million miles away from Hogwarts now. Or rather, he would have liked somebody else to explain everything about Severus and the Kin Bond to his friends, and then return for a visit a few months later after they had all calmed down.  
  
It was going to be an uphill struggle, so much had changed, so much needed explaining but Harry didn't feel that he could stand to see Severus treated in this appalling manner for very much longer.  
  
"So, tell me what's new," Harry began once they had moved on to the sweet, forcing a cheery voice.  
  
Harry could have sworn that he saw Hermione blush a little as she finished off a mouthful of food, getting ready to speak.  
  
"Hermione is pregnant," Ron said, not sounding at all pleased about it and cheating Hermione of the right to convey the joyful news herself, Hermione gave Ron a freezing glare but he took no notice.  
  
Harry was instantly jealous but pleased for his friend all the same.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Harry gushed, ignoring Ron's apparent attitude, "That's wonderful, how far along are you?"  
  
"About five months," Hermione replied.  
  
"Four and a half, about mid December wasn't it?" Ron cut in with a stern voice that Harry didn't understand; he could feel the tension again.  
  
"Yes, about then," Hermione replied.  
  
"You must be really looking forward to it, I can't wait now that I know," Harry continued. "Another Weasley, ey Ron?"  
  
"The baby isn't mine," Ron replied, then continued eating.  
  
"Oh, are you sure?" Harry asked without thinking, too deep in shock.  
  
"Oh yes, Hermione wanted to 'wait'," Ron replied bitterly.  
  
"Do we have to do this again, Ron?" Hermione snapped at him.  
  
"I just think that Harry should know," Ron replied trying to sound as if he had innocent intentions, when what he was really doing was raking up the muck.  
  
Harry could see that Hermione was getting upset but Ron was oblivious to it.  
  
"So, tell me about your heroics during the Hogwarts battle Hermione, I saw Ron and a lot of the teachers but I didn't get to see you in action that night," Harry said trying to draw the conversation away from what was obviously a sore subject.  
  
Ron made a snorting noise, muttered something about there being plenty of 'action', but continued to eat. Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh," Harry said preparing to backtrack. "I didn't mean to, whatever I've just done."  
  
"Hermione was in the Astronomy tower that night, isn't that right Hermione?" Ron began again.  
  
Hermione didn't answer but seemed to be fighting back tears, probably spurred on by pregnancy, Harry thought, since Hermione had never been the crying type.  
  
"With Oliver Wood, apparently," Ron added.  
  
"You can crawl back to Gryffindor on your own Ronald Weasley," Hermione suddenly snapped, she stood up and then ran from the hall.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron carried on eating, "I would have thought it was fairly obvious," Ron managed to snap in between mouthfuls.  
  
"You have no idea how she is feeling, being pregnant can make you feel very vulnerable," Harry accused.  
  
"And you would know that how exactly?" Ron snapped back.  
  
Harry turned to Severus, "Should I go after her?" he asked his Kin.  
  
"I think you had better," Severus replied.  
  
Ron had looked up to watch the curious interaction between Professor Snape and Harry but he quickly returned to looking at his food when he noticed that Harry was leaving and he was alone with Professor Snape, who was glowering at him.  
  
Harry quickly caught up with Hermione, she hadn't gone far and he found her sitting in a window alcove almost as if she was waiting to be found. Harry sat down beside his friend and observed that she was trying not to cry.  
  
"I should have noticed before, you're starting to show underneath those robes," Harry said kindly.  
  
"It's only just starting to seem real," Hermione said with a sniff, leaning towards Harry.  
  
Harry knew what he was supposed to do but an over emotional, woman sized version of his school friend was a new experience for him. He nervously put an arm round Hermione and patted her arm tentatively.  
  
"Was it a serious thing with Oliver?" Harry asked, not knowing if it was the right thing to talk about or not.  
  
"No," Hermione answered, "It was just the once."  
  
"Once?"  
  
Hermione smiled sadly, "Yes, though I believe it only happens like that when you don't want to get pregnant, special rule of life."  
  
"Hmm." Harry replied, thinking of his own adventures the night before. "At least you won't have to put up with 'you know what' for a while, being pregnant."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said looking at Harry like he was mad and had grown two heads, "We do not talk about THAT sort of thing, you're a boy."  
  
"Man," Harry countered.  
  
"A 'man'? Really?" Hermione said, amused by Harry's assertion.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, then more quietly, "Well mostly."  
  
"I was so glad to see you last night," Hermione continued, failing to pick up on what Harry had been discreetly trying to say, "I was starting to get really frightened, I'm not in an ideal condition for lengthy duels to the death."  
  
"Looks like I killed the Dark Lord just in time then," Harry replied, letting it go.  
  
"Oh what a mess, here you are, back after all these months and you get dragged into our little soap opera, before you have even had a chance to eat."  
  
"Didn't quite work out like we planned it on the train did it?"  
  
"When we were on the train, you were already planning to do a runner and you never said anything," Hermione accused but Harry could tell that she wasn't really angry about it.  
  
"I couldn't, it was better that you didn't know."  
  
"Who would have thought it?" Hermione continued.  
  
"I know," Harry said smiling gently.  
  
"Me like this, and you getting stuck with that old bat," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry immediately tensed, he was going to have to tell them all about Severus very soon, before he ran the risk of seriously snapping.  
  
"So where did you sleep last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry began to feel even tenser, "In the dungeon."  
  
"Urgh, wasn't it cold and damp down there?"  
  
"No, it was all right," Harry defended, "We went to Severus' old quarters."  
  
"Snape's quarters?" Hermione said, again with the look of revulsion on her face.  
  
"It was warm enough with the fire on," Harry defended again.  
  
"Never mind Harry," Hermione continued, "You don't have to be stuck with Snape any more and you can help me, I'll get through this, even if Ron is determined to behave like a complete prat."  
  
"You did cheat on him though didn't you?" Harry asked, glad to be diverting from the subject of sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered miserably.  
  
"If that happened to me, I would behave like a prat too," Harry pointed out, thinking of how he would probably just kill who was responsible rather than mess about being sulky.  
  
Not that Severus was actually capable of turning to another, Harry thought, probably just as well.  
  
"Hey, just think, with the Dark Lord dead, you could find a nice girl and settle down, have the family you always wanted," Hermione suggested.  
  
"I've never been much for girls," Harry began, wondering if this time he would get to successfully explain something.  
  
"I know, but it was the war wasn't it," Hermione continued, "You were never one for anything but you're certainly not 'seeking for the other team'."  
  
"Did I ever say that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not in so many words, though I remember once in the common room, last year or the year before, one of the boys bringing that magazine in for a laugh, you know, the one with the pictures of the two men 'doing it'. You looked like you were about to throw up when you saw it, from what I could see of you before you ran from the room," Hermione recalled, clearly amused.  
  
Harry remembered very well, it had been memories of his Uncle, which had caused him to flee from the room, and he really had thrown up once he was on his own.  
  
"That magazine was the wizard edition, the pictures were moving, yuk," Harry replied, forcing himself to maintain some cheer, he didn't want to tell anybody about his uncle, even now when he was trying to explain about something else and could find no other way. "So what happened to Oliver? Is he not going to have a part in this?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"He's dead," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh," Harry said hugging his friend and completely lost for words. "Sometime today I am going to stop putting my foot in it."  
  
"A lot has changed," Hermione said shrugging.  
  
"It certainly has," Harry replied.  
  
"It feels weird to be sat at the dinner table with that vulture watching over us, can't he sit anywhere else Harry?" Hermione asked twisting her face in distaste again.  
  
"Severus is as much responsible for the defeat of the Dark Lord as I am," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady and neutral as he felt the rage well up within him, "And please don't call him a vulture, he is my friend now. We can talk about all this at the meeting later."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Your friend? I suppose if you are stuck with somebody for months, anything is possible. All right, I'll try." She nestled into Harry's shoulder. "Talk to me Harry, take my mind off this." Hermione said after a short while of silence.  
  
"Actually, now that I have you alone, there is a thing I would like you to do for me," Harry began, suddenly thinking of something that would certainly be helpful and would help take Hermione's mind off her predicament for a while. It would also help him explain to his friends about the situation that existed between himself and his Kin.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Do you still like to look things up in books?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione perked up a little. "I am pregnant Harry, not an alien from another planet."  
  
Harry smiled, "Good, then there's something I need you to find out about for me, in the restricted section."  
  
Hermione sat up, "The restricted section to which I have given myself full and complete access. I have all the teacher's private book collections at my disposal now too."  
  
"Excellent," Harry continued, "I am guessing that you don't want to return to the hall, so why don't you go to the library now and then we'll meet up later, in the Defence classroom, we'll have that meeting."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Kin Bond Swords, everything that you can find."  
  
"Is that a Dark thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry had to admit, "You will probably find out most of what we need to know amongst the Dark stuff."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Can you tell me something else?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Is there a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at the school at the moment?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Don't be silly Harry."  
  
Harry smiled to himself, at least he wouldn't have any obstacles from another member of staff to contend with, when he and Severus made their announcement later that day.  
  
"Are you going back to the hall?" Hermione asked standing up.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"Will you look after Ron for me?" She asked.  
  
Harry wasn't keen on the task, he wondered what Severus was going to make of it all, but he agreed anyway. Hopefully it would only be for a couple of hours.  
  
Harry returned to the table in the hall to find the situation there apparently unchanged.  
  
"So you two didn't manage to kill each other in my absence," Harry commented to the two men, one stony, and the other looking anywhere but at Severus.  
  
"I can't stand up without falling over, otherwise things might have been different," Ron snapped.  
  
"Lucky for me," Severus responded.  
  
"Hmmph," Ron added, lacking further verbal response.  
  
"Lovely," Harry forced himself to say brightly, "Would you like a walk outside in the sunshine? It's been a while since we've had to stay indoors for any length of time."  
  
"With you both?" Ron asked, making no effort to hide the disgust in his voice, "No thanks, I will just stay here till its time for the meeting. Where is Hermione?"  
  
"Researching in the library," Harry replied.  
  
"Figures," Ron responded, picking up a piece of fruit.  
  
Severus stood up and joined Harry, standing at his side. Harry hoped that Hermione hadn't meant him to stay with Ron at all costs, he clearly didn't want their company and he didn't feel like staying indoors all day with the amount of tension that was hanging in the air.  
  
"Oh dear, that was awful," Harry commented as he left the hall with Severus.  
  
"Well Harry," Severus began, "If I had known how entertaining things could be on the Gryffindor table, I would have joined you and your friends years ago."  
  
"Shut up Sev," Harry replied, suppressing an understanding smile and giving his Kin a discrete dig in the ribs with his finger.  
  
Harry walked through the corridors and out into the grounds with Severus. Not a single person approached them on the way out; all they received were some brief wary glances. Harry wondered at the power of Hermione's influence, in his school days even Albus Dumbledore had been unable to stop people hounding him.   
  
Once outside they found that the air was bitingly cold, but they had become accustomed to that over the months. It was fresh bitingly cold air and Harry breathed in deeply and enjoyed the feel of the weak but bright sun on his face.  
  
"Shall we walk to the lake?" Harry asked Severus, realising that they stood on the section of the grounds where he had seen the teachers fighting and dying in the vision.  
  
Severus had relaxed noticeably once they had left the confines of the castle and he now extended a hand to Harry.  
  
Harry wrapped his fingers round Severus' hand and they walked out to the lake.  
  
Nobody else was there, of those that were out of doors, most kept near to the castle. They came to a stop by the edge of the water and Harry stood close to his Kin, still holding his hand, feeling the warmth of his body. They did not speak and Severus wrapped his free arm round Harry, holding him close. Severus looked over Harry's shoulder towards the castle, keeping watch.  
  
They stood for a while, just remaining close, Harry didn't know how long it had been, he was comfortable and happy and in such circumstances time meant less.  
  
"I think your friend Hermione is coming," Severus suddenly announced.  
  
Harry immediately stepped away from Severus, keeping a hold of his hand, unwilling to relinquish the contact for anything. He came to stand to the side of Severus but slightly in front, their entwined hands subtly concealed by the drape of their robes. It was indeed Hermione approaching.  
  
"What did you do with Ron?" Hermione demanded as soon as she could be sure that Severus and Harry would hear.  
  
"We left him in the hall," Harry answered, feeling Severus tense up again.  
  
"I asked you to look after him," Hermione continued.  
  
"He's not a baby," Harry countered.  
  
"No, but he was in a reckless huff. He's quite capable of doing something stupid just to make me feel guilty."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think it would be a problem," Harry snapped beginning to get annoyed. It was no wonder Ron was behaving as he was, if Hermione had been treating him like a child for the past four months, as appeared to be the case.  
  
Hermione sighed in apparent exasperation and looked like she might be about to leave but instead Harry felt as if she was looking him over. A frown appeared upon Hermione's face. Harry wondered if she had found out enough about the Kin Bond to see the truth. To Harry, anyway, it seemed fairly obvious, his whole body seemed to breath 'oneness' as he stood holding Severus' hand.  
  
"He isn't in the hall anymore," Hermione suddenly said after a few minutes, "You had better help me find him Harry."  
  
Harry felt angry at Hermione's words, it wasn't as if she thought them to be 'one', it was if she was trying her best to ignore Severus' existence altogether. One more insult to his Kin, Harry thought, and he would be unable to remain silent on the subject any longer.  
  
"Where is he likely to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Somewhere in between the hall and the Defence classroom probably, I will check up in Gryffindor, though I doubt that he could have made it up there," Hermione snapped.  
  
As Hermione left them and went striding back across the grass to the castle Harry let out the breath he had hardly been aware he was holding. Harry turned towards Severus again and laid his head on his chest. Harry felt strong arms wrap around him once again.  
  
"I am beginning to think I was wrong to come here," Harry began.  
  
"I know how you feel Harry, as you can imagine, but maybe things will begin to improve once we've had a chance to explain."  
  
"Severus?" Harry queried with a smile, "An optimist?"  
  
Harry felt a small laugh and a shrug of shoulders as he remained close to his Kin.  
  
"So where is this friend of yours then?" Severus asked as Harry lifted his head up to look at him.  
  
"Probably in the Defence classroom or somewhere in between there and the Hall, that's why we've been assigned to that particular duty," Harry replied.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because Hermione doesn't want to find him to prove a point, and Ron wants to be where we're all supposed to be going, to prove a point," Harry replied.  
  
"How mature," Severus commented.  
  
"It's part of an argument, it's not meant to be mature," Harry countered.  
  
"Come on then, let's get looking, before Hermione notices that we haven't done anything," Severus said tugging affectionately on Harry's hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
In the next chapter next week: The Meeting: Harry and Sev try to explain how they defeated the Dark Lord but Hermione's research causes things to backfire a little.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. 


	5. The Meeting

A/N: Reviewer's notes at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
Chapter Summary - Harry and Sev reveal the existance of their Bond and announce their new jobs. Hermione and Ron decide that they have to do something to help Harry.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
Chapter Five - The Meeting  
  
.  
  
Severus and Harry entered the castle once more, immediately feeling closed in by the proximity of the stone walls. Harry led the way to the Defence classroom and they both passed through virtually deserted corridors as lunchtime was now over and most people must have found themselves somewhere to settle, whatever they were doing to pass the day. They didn't encounter Ron until they had reached their destination.  
  
Harry led the way into the old Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, thinking briefly of how he would soon be teaching there himself if everything went all right. Ron looked up as Harry and Severus entered, looking a bit shocked for a moment.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't keep doing that," Ron began, "It's creepy."  
  
"Doing what?" Harry asked.  
  
"THAT," Ron continued pointing to Harry as if that explained everything, "Striding."  
  
"Oh," Harry responded, "I'm used to walking a lot now, must have got into the habit."  
  
"Hmm," Ron replied, his voice sounding wary and the look he gave Severus, confirming his wariness.  
  
Harry chose to ignore Ron's attitude to Severus for a while, he hoped to change all that very soon.  
  
"Hermione was looking for you," Harry mentioned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Well I'm here, she was the one who left."  
  
"What has happened to you two?" Harry asked with concern, they had seemed so happy when he had left them the previous summer.  
  
"You know what happened," Ron replied.  
  
"With Oliver?" Harry continued, "I know what you said today but there must be more, Hermione didn't even like Oliver that much and he left school ages ago."  
  
"He came back to help us defend the castle," Ron replied with bitterness in his voice, "And don't ask me why she went with him, I don't get it either."  
  
"So that's it for you two then?"  
  
"Pretty much." Ron replied. "Still want to stay?"  
  
"There are some things we need to discuss, apart from the war that is, if all is well, yes, we intend to stay."  
  
"We?" Ron queried, giving Severus another look.  
  
"Yes, we," Harry replied trying to talk himself into remaining calm, "That is something else we need to discuss."  
  
"You're telling me!" Ron continued.  
  
Harry was very impressed with Severus, throughout all the insulting behaviour he managed to stay completely quiet and unmoving. Harry however, didn't want anybody to test his Kin's limits and he didn't want to have to comfort Severus every single night, he couldn't bare to see his Kin go through it.  
  
"There you are Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said as she pushed past Severus and entered the classroom.  
  
"Yes, here I am!" Ron replied.  
  
Harry stole a quick look at Severus who looked very much like he wanted to kill somebody despite his inaction.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Harry asked Hermione quickly before her interaction with Ron turned into another argument laden with far too many truths.  
  
"Yes, I have a few parchments, though I couldn't copy down everything," Hermione replied.  
  
"Good, that will do to start with," Harry replied.  
  
"Though I fail to see how this information is going to help us understand how you killed the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry smiled, "It will." He answered, "Where is everybody?"  
  
"They'll all be along soon," Hermione replied walking closer to Ron.  
  
Harry felt Severus close at his side, "What have you got her to look up?" Severus asked, his lips close to Harry's ear, making him shiver.  
  
"Kin Bond Swords," Harry explained, "I thought it might be better if at least some of the information came from somewhere other than us."  
  
"I hope you've done the right thing," Severus responded, the doubt clear in his voice.  
  
"Is this to do with them being a Dark Art?" Harry asked.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well," Harry began to assert, "We killed the bloody Dark Lord, how can anybody quibble over how we did it? In any case, I will tell them the truth and we will take our positions here if they can accept us, but if they can't, then we will just have to leave. It wouldn't be right to begin rebuilding the school on a foundation of deception."  
  
"True."  
  
"However, if anybody even looks at you again I am going to kill them all," Harry said, although joking, he made sure Severus knew how annoyed he was becoming.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think you drawing your sword in anger and slicing them all into pieces will help our case somehow," Severus responded, slipping an arm around Harry's waist. Harry leant into the comfort of his Kin, the attention had passed from them for a moment, as Hermione seemed to be giving Ron a lecture and judging from the look on his face, it was one he had had several times before.  
  
One by one, the people who were to attend the meeting entered the room and took up a seat at one of the student's desks. Harry and Severus watched, noting the identity of everybody they knew. All the ghosts were present of course, they couldn't be killed, and they had arrived promptly, taking up positions at the back of the room.  
  
Next, Professor Trelawney, as was, shuffled into the room, taking up a position near the front, in the row immediately behind Ron. Harry thought that he might actually like to have a conversation with her later on the subject of spirits, as long as she didn't predict his death again, they might get on quite well.  
  
Professor Sprout gave Harry a smile as she entered.  
  
"Well that's the Divination and Herbology lessons taken care of anyway. Plus we know Hermione has already stepped in to take over Potions." Severus commented. "Only this time I will have to mentor her for real."  
  
"Don't forget Professor Binns' History lessons," Harry added.  
  
"How could I?" Severus replied, the words loaded with memories, none of them fond.  
  
Harry smiled, "You too?"  
  
"I have never been a good sleeper but when it came to History…" Severus reminisced.  
  
"You are a good sleeper."  
  
"I am with you, I was referring to before," Severus said plainly.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, feeling warm inside.  
  
"Wonder where Minerva McGonagall is, I was expecting her to be our worst critic, considering that she might think the top job should be hers," Severus mused.  
  
"Brave Gryffindor, probably dead," Harry replied.  
  
"Don't let your little friends hear you say that."  
  
"I don't intend to."  
  
"Right, that appears to be everybody," Hermione suddenly announced.  
  
Harry parted physical contact with Severus but stayed resolutely by his side. He could hardly believe that there were so few of them, a fraction of those assembled were teachers, the rest were either former students who Harry recognised or older people that he didn't, they could have been parents.  
  
"Is this it?" Harry asked, he couldn't help voicing the query.  
  
"There are some who are on missions at the moment, I thought it was best that we keep the invites inside the castle before we decide what we are going to do," Hermione explained.  
  
"So, I suppose you all want to know how I killed the Dark Lord?" Harry began.  
  
His words were met by a rather stunned silence; well it had been quite a silly question Harry had to admit to himself. "Or rather, how I killed the Dark Lord and several hundred of his followers too. Hermione?" Harry prompted his friend.  
  
Hermione had sat down next to Ron but she now stood and took out a few sheets of handwritten parchment from within her robes.  
  
"Harry asked me to do a little research into Kin Bond Swords and he has asked me to present what I found," Hermione began, "Kin Bond Swords are very rare, only one pair of swords are known to have existed in this country and their location is unknown. The owners of the Kin Bond Swords become Bonded to each other and the Sword they each carry. The Swords gain their power by feeding off the love or regard the owners have for each other. In known cases where a Bond of this nature has existed between two people, one person was in possession of both swords until they chose to give one of them to another, thus creating the Bond between them. Although it is not certain how the Swords work, it seems that they themselves play some part in choosing who they become Bonded to. It is thought that some kind of mind interference may be responsible, although a genuine sense of regard must exist between the two people to be Bonded, it is likely that they may be manipulated to some extent by magic from the Swords themselves.  
  
"It is worth noting that interference, by another regular wizard at least, magical or otherwise, seems to be impossible. This article was referring to a pair of Kin Swords and their Bonded, some time in the sixteenth century, in Russia I believe, there is every possibility that no two pairs of Swords behave in exactly the same way. The Kin Bond, once created is for life. The Swords seek to maintain their power at all costs and will eliminate any threat either to them or their owners.  
  
"The power of a pair of Kin Swords is partially dependant on the depth of regard between the two owners but in all cases the wizards were very powerful indeed, the increased power only being evident when both owners held the Swords simultaneously. The Swords can be used to cast all the regular spells and some exclusive ones in addition; an exhaustive list of their capabilities had never been ascertained. Again, this is referring to the Swords in Russia during the sixteenth century. I still don't see how this explains how you killed the Dark Lord, Harry, if he had a pair of these he would be virtually invincible, not that he would find an ounce of genuine regard to Bond with."  
  
Hermione eventually stopped to take a breath. The depth of her research impressed Harry, in such a short space of time too.  
  
"I will now explain the relevance," Harry began.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione suddenly called out, shuffling the parchments in her hands, "I forgot a page."  
  
"Carry on," Harry allowed, not knowing what else she could have found, the bit about being able to become pregnant perhaps.  
  
"This was a strange one," Hermione began, "I remembered reading about Kin Bond Swords somewhere before and I found the entry. It was in the Encyclopaedia of Dark Magic, an entry dedicated to Death Eaters and the origin of the term."  
  
The origin of the Death Eaters, Harry thought, suddenly he didn't like where this was heading at all.  
  
"The Death Eaters are a twentieth century group of wizards who are known to support the Dark Lord, this much we know. What is a little known fact, however, is that the modern Death Eaters are entirely different to what the original term implied, they merely adopted the term, perhaps with little understanding of the original meaning. Literally, a death eater is one who obtains power through the death of others; it is a wizard who consumes the magical power of a body at the point of death.  
  
"This is where the Kin Bond Swords come into things. When a Kin Bonded kills with his sword, the Sword absorbs the magical power of the victim and it is partially absorbed by the Kin Bonded. This noticeably manifests in the Kin Bonded initially as pleasure in the kill and a feeling of lust and elation for a period afterwards. The more kills, the greater the pleasure. One who owned such a Sword would be a 'death eater' in the most original sense of the term, a ruthless and lustful killer who would seek to kill merely for the pleasure of it."  
  
Harry suddenly wanted to pack all his things together and run back to Sgoil Dhubh Lodge without further delay, but he was trapped, he had promised them an explanation. What Hermione had quoted from the encyclopaedia had been a very biased and inaccurate view but Harry didn't know where to begin explaining the complexities of the matter. According to this encyclopaedia entry he and Severus were more faithful death eaters than Lucius Malfoy or any of the others that they had killed. The Dark Lord had been an impostor by comparison.  
  
He had nothing to lose though, Harry thought, if he didn't explain himself at all, then the suspicion would remain anyway.  
  
"I will now show you all how I killed the Dark Lord," Harry began, "It is better if I show you. You must all stand well back and not say a word, this is very important, you must all swear."  
  
Harry looked around the room and bemused faces nodded their agreement.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus whispered to Harry, his lips once again close to his Kin's ear.  
  
"I think I have to. Take out your sword, and please Sev, stop it for me if things get out of hand," Harry pleaded, "You have so much more control than I do."  
  
Harry drew his sword; he could imagine the chaos there would have been if Severus had drawn his first, it didn't bear thinking about. While they were all still gasping with surprise, Severus drew his sword too and Harry could feel him through the Bond, feel the power of the swords flowing through him.  
  
It was too soon after the big battle to expect the swords to be calm, as soon as Harry connected with the power it was screaming at him to kill. Harry knew that everybody present had hurt his Kin in some way; the urge to go forward and cast a curse was strong. Harry looked at each of them in turn, thinking of all the things they had done to his Sev.  
  
Harry raised his sword and pointed it towards the group of teachers and former students before him. They all stood silent, he could tell they were frightened; they were, inch by inch, backing away from him as if that would help. And so they should be, Harry thought, a mischievous grin playing across his face.  
  
Harry felt Severus let go of his sword and the power that he felt diminished. Harry let go of his sword too, feeling mildly breathless and a little exhilarated. The swords had, only the day before, filled up on several hundred doses of magical power from some of the most powerful wizards ever, it showed very much in feeling that Harry got from holding his. He had only lasted a minute or two before Severus had stopped it, a second or two more and he would have been in very real danger of killing them all.  
  
"Were they?" Hermione began nervously after several minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, "The missing English Kin Bond Swords. Severus is that correct?"  
  
"They are the Japanese Kin Bond Swords, the shape is similar to that of a katana," Severus replied.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione said, "Could you not have found a better way than this?"  
  
"What else would have enabled me to kill several hundred Death Eaters?" Harry responded.  
  
"A hundred?" Ron chirped up, "There can't have been that many."  
  
"We did not count them," Severus spoke, "But I can assure you that there were at least two hundred."  
  
"Really," Hermione said, glowering at Severus for speaking instead of Harry, "Did you take any prisoners, is there any proof that they are defeated?"  
  
"Prisoners?" Harry asked, starting to feel quite angry, "There was hardly the time to fiddle about keeping some of them alive," He snapped.  
  
"You killed them all?" Hermione asked in a self-righteous manner.  
  
"Yes, we did what was necessary, and we have their wands, if you want to see proof, in any case it will come soon enough when the weeks pass and there are no more Death Eater raids." Harry continued snappily.  
  
"Well there's no need to be so aggressive Harry," Hermione accused, "HE has got you like this hasn't he?"  
  
"Severus is my friend and my Kin, if you insult him, you insult me. I don't recommend any of you make a habit of it."  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"I think this meeting is over. Till tomorrow," Harry announced. Maybe in the morning he would feel like continuing but he needed to get outside very soon.  
  
Harry made for the door with Severus following close behind him, once out in the corridor Severus grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"I'm not going back in there," Harry insisted as he turned to face his Kin.  
  
"We didn't tell them about Albus's letter," Severus reminded Harry.  
  
"Shit," Harry responded, looking tentatively back at the Defence classroom doorway.  
  
"I don't think we can leave it," Severus added apologetically, he took the parchment out from where he had placed it in his robes and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Right, let's do this," Harry said making for the classroom door.  
  
Harry swooped back into the classroom as the others were approaching the door in order to leave. The low chatter that had been filling the room as Harry reached the doorway fell to instant silence. Harry came to stand by the teachers desk at the front of the classroom as everybody else stood as if frozen and stared at him.  
  
"One more thing," Harry announced holding the parchment up so they could all see, "Severus and I, following the outstanding victory for which you should all be deeply grateful, wish to help rebuild the wizarding world. If our world remains in disarray then the Death Eaters have won anyway. We wish to begin our work with the restoration of Hogwarts and plan for teaching to commence in the new school year in September, as would normally be the case. Severus?"  
  
Severus was standing beside Harry and Harry handed him the parchment and a quill.  
  
"Sign the parchment Severus," Harry instructed.  
  
Severus looked to the teachers and students assembled as he took the quill but placed the parchment on the desk and added his signature to it without delay. Harry then took the quill from Severus and leant over to sign the parchment too. As he did so more writing appeared in the space that had previously been blank, confirming the authenticity of their acceptance.  
  
Harry took the parchment and held it up so that they could all see.  
  
"I want each one of you to file past and observe the declaration on this parchment as you leave," Harry announced, "Severus and I will jointly be taking the positions of Headmaster and Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts, all other positions are open to applicants who may submit their application and references to us, either in person or by owl. All positions will be open to those who previously held them in the first instance and advertised externally if still vacant by July. We will be taking up residence in the Slytherin Head of House quarters until repairs to the Headmaster's tower can be completed."  
  
"So you'll be Professor Potter," Ron spoke up then made a spluttering noise as Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"I will be known as Professor Snape from this point on," Harry said snappily, he wanted no more argument and disagreement and it showed in his voice, "Another meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning at nine thirty sharp. That will be all."  
  
One by one they all left, all looking at the parchment and most of them frowning as they went. Ron took Hermione's arm and stood carefully, Harry was sure that he heard Hermione hiss at Ron to 'leave it'; they both came to stand in front of Harry. They dutifully looked at the parchment and left the room without saying a word.  
  
Once they had all gone Harry swooped from the room with Severus following and they were nearly back to the hall before Harry slowed down and Severus could catch up.  
  
When Harry noticed that they were well clear of the awful meeting he stopped and turned to Severus.  
  
"Nice entrance when you went back in," Severus complimented.  
  
"I suppose I'll be getting some practice at it," Harry added trying to smile through the terrible day they were having, "Can we go out for a while?"  
  
"I need to check the state of the wards," Severus said, "That should keep us by the perimeter of the grounds for some time."  
  
"Good," Harry replied breathing a sigh of relief and taking Severus hand.  
  
*****  
  
"Professor Snape?" Ron said in disbelief as soon as he was well clear of the Defence classroom and heading back to Gryffindor common room, as was, "What is wrong with Harry? I mean it was bad enough when he said he was friends with the greasy git, but this…"  
  
"Well it's obvious that Snape has done something to him, Harry would never behave like this if everything was all right, this goes far deeper than a couple of swords and a friendship. It has to be forced by magic, a tenuous friendship would be improbable enough but there's more to it, he's behaving too oddly."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron added, still reeling from the shock of the afternoon.  
  
"I know," Hermione agreed, their argument had disappeared the second Harry had drawn his sword.  
  
"Did you see the look in his eyes when he held that sword? Urgh, it was just plain creepy."  
  
"I know, whether the sword allowed Harry to kill the Dark Lord or not, we have to rescue him from this, it just isn't right."  
  
"It was like he was possessed," Ron continued, "And the way he was dressed this morning, I nearly fell off my chair, and he doesn't even seem to know that it was weird, it's like he's turning into Snape and he's happy about it. It's just too disgusting for words. It's sick that's what it is. And it isn't just us, nobody else knows what to say to him either, and they're all staring at him and he's completely oblivious. And there's bloody Snape standing there with that haughty expression of his, not saying a word, bloody git. He knows he has control over Harry and he thinks we can't do anything about it."  
  
"Out in the corridor before, it was a cry for help," Hermione surmised, "He asked me to do that research when Snape wasn't there, no matter how much he defends him, Harry wants out and we are going to find a way."  
  
"Your own research said it though, the Bond is for life." Ron pointed out.  
  
"All Bonds can be broken somehow," Hermione confidently asserted.  
  
"I hope you're right," Ron added, "You do know he asked Snape's permission before he followed you this morning?"  
  
"I was using that part of the morning as my proof that our Harry is still in there somewhere," Hermione replied.  
  
"He wouldn't have gone after you if Snape hadn't allowed it and that might only have been because I was there," Ron continued, "Really we don't even know if any of the Death Eaters are dead, not if Snape has control over Harry like that, who knows what else he is capable of, he's probably working for the Dark after all."  
  
"Hmm, and they said that the other Snape was a Polyjuice version, but which one seems most like the real thing to you?" Hermione added.  
  
"I can't tell the difference actually, this one has nicer hair I suppose. We could kill him," Ron said.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Snape I mean, the Bond is for life, not much left of it if Snape's dead."  
  
"I can't believe you said that Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied, genuinely shocked. She looked around to see if anybody had overheard the conversation.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Just thinking out loud."  
  
"Anyway, virtually invincible remember," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Even virtually invincible Death Eaters have to sleep," Ron added.  
  
"I think perhaps we should try and get Harry on his own for a while, see if we can find a way to talk to him about this," Hermione suggested.  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way up the many staircases up to Gryffindor tower. Halfway up Ron suddenly gripped Hermione tightly and Hermione helped him lower himself to sit on the steps. Hermione sat also and Ron leaned against her, his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Everything had suddenly started to spin and Ron had found that he could no longer stay standing, as the whole castle seemed to lurch from beneath him. It was what happened from time to time and the reason why Hermione never left him to walk alone no matter how good a day he was having.  
  
"I suppose our research into getting rid of this curse of mine is going to have to wait until after we've sorted Harry out," Ron said, still leaning against Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't have the heart to mention that she had already, in the months since Christmas, been through every book in the library at least twice and found nothing of any help whatsoever.  
  
*****  
  
Harry and Severus spent the remainder of the afternoon checking the wards in the castle grounds. There had been several attempts to strengthen the wards since the Death Eater attack, Severus found. Most of the wards had been set by ex-students and the parents of current students, and were not up to the usual standard he might expect. They both held their swords and Harry walked round the perimeter with Severus as he strengthened their defences.  
  
It was with great reluctance that Harry and Severus returned to the Hall for the evening meal. The atmosphere was tense but Harry was sure that the news that they were to be Headmaster had not spread. They were going to discuss the details at the following day's meeting then make an announcement over lunch. An announcement regarding the ending of the war would also be made once they had all had a chance to notice that there were no Death Eaters left to go on raids, since it seemed that nobody was going to believe it otherwise.  
  
The only noise in the hall was that of low volume chatter, Harry once more sat opposite Hermione and Ron but no more was said. Harry might have thought they were prepared to be civil to Severus were it not for the tangible and nasty atmosphere of tension in the air.  
  
Harry looked to Severus who sat picking at his meal without enthusiasm. To Harry he looked miserable and tired, he knew nobody else would see it, but he could.  
  
"Harry," Hermione suddenly said in a pleasant voice as they began to eat their pudding.  
  
"Yes," Harry tried to reply just as pleasantly even though he had immediately felt wary and on guard.  
  
"Would you like to have a game of chess after dinner?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry tried to smile, "That would be nice, did you bring a board down with you?"  
  
"Well no," Hermione replied looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"Oh, well you can get it later," Harry continued taking another mouthful of sponge and custard.  
  
"I thought perhaps you might like to come up to Gryffindor," Hermione persevered.  
  
"We can play just as well here," Harry responded, "Or we can go down to Slytherin. Severus is that all right?"  
  
Severus was not given a chance to respond, "I thought it would be nice, all of us friends together in Gryffindor, catch up on things, that nice sofa in front of the fireplace where we used to sit and do our homework."  
  
"Where Hermione used to do our homework for us," Ron added cheerfully before looking nervously up at Severus and then going back to his pudding.  
  
"So Severus isn't invited even though that would make a convenient two pairs?" Harry asked, his voice challengingly menacing.  
  
"We didn't mean it like that," Hermione tried to defend.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, we only meant to relive our school days for a while, we could have stayed up late playing chess then you could have slept in your old bed, save walking through the castle so late at night," Hermione persisted.  
  
"No," Harry said plainly, trying to remain calm.  
  
"But you can't be comfortable down in the dungeon."  
  
"I am comfortable there, really."  
  
"You can't be, I bet you were sleeping on an old crotchety sofa last night, I know there's only one bed in there."  
  
Harry sighed and hoped with a sense of futility that Hermione would let it be sometime very soon.  
  
"I was not sleeping on the sofa," Harry said.  
  
"Then you won't want your 'friend' to be uncomfortable either."  
  
"I can assure you that Severus was not uncomfortable, though I doubt the possibility that he wasn't concerns you too much," Harry responded, despite his resolve the anger was mounting within him.  
  
"But it is only a two-seater sofa."  
  
Harry smiled to himself, Hermione really was asking for the truth but he knew that she wasn't going to like it, "Neither of us slept on the sofa, after we finished talking we both slept in the bed, I usually prefer to be on the right and as it happens I got my wish and so both I and Severus were perfectly comfortable, thank you very much for asking," Harry announced.  
  
Harry was pleased to see that Hermione couldn't immediately think of anything to say.  
  
"It is what we are used to from sleeping in the tent out in the countryside," Harry continued.  
  
"But that was a wizard tent," Hermione responded, the tone of her voice higher than normal.  
  
"No, it was a muggle tent, for authenticity," Harry corrected.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, processing the information.  
  
"Whether I have a game of chess in the Hall or not, I will be sleeping in Slytherin tonight and every night," Harry asserted, making sure to keep his voice calm but firm.  
  
Hermione frowned and began to stare at her pudding; "Maybe we can play chess another night," She said.  
  
*****  
  
"Let's get Harry on his own for a while to talk to him," Ron goaded Hermione on the way back to Gryffindor tower, "He was making a cry for help, he would really love to talk to us so we can help him."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you are a git," Hermione responded, "It was a perfectly good theory, but unfortunately Snape seems to have Harry more thoroughly cursed than we at first thought."  
  
"He doesn't look like a man who wants saving to me," Ron commented, "He only seems to get pissed off when you start having a go at him or Snape."  
  
Hermione was instantly annoyed, as Ron had known she would be, "Are you now suggesting that we should leave him to this fate just because he doesn't seem to mind?" Hermione demanded in a tone that was meant to instruct Ron to back down.  
  
"I'm just saying," Ron continued, taking an amount of pleasure in winding Hermione up, "He seems quite happy as he is."  
  
"If you were in a similar situation would you want your friends to help you? Wouldn't you thank them afterwards?" Hermione challenged Ron.  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to be trapped with somebody I didn't want to be with," Ron replied pointedly.  
  
The tone of Ron's voice was not lost on Hermione and she tensed but she didn't want to let it turn into another argument. It was late and as they walked and talked Hermione could feel Ron leaning into her, his arm round her waist and a hand on her arm, as he had been doing since they had left the hall. No matter what Hermione had or hadn't done, they had remained in a state of awkward togetherness since Hermione had told Ron about the baby. Any other couple would have had the luxury of a healthy period of increased distance between them; Ron was almost touching the evidence of Hermione's infidelity every time he left a room. He was indeed trapped with somebody he would otherwise have left completely.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
Next chapter summary - Fumbling Towards Ecstasy (see Sarah McLachlan song of the same name) - The wizarding world's acceptance must be won but the Kin just want to shag. A wee bit fluffy.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/Ns  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter. 


	6. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

Chapter Summary: The good will of the wizarding world must be won, the Headmaster's tower must be rebuilt, Hermione must be pacified, but Hogwart's new Headmasters just want to shag. A chapter named after the Sarah McLachlan song, listen to it whilst reading if you can. Warning, shameless fluff. Getting more MPREGgy because they're talking about it.  
  
Sorry it's a bit later in the week than usual.   
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
This chapter is especially for Cha Cha Chica who likes Sarah McLachlan as much as I do, watch out for chappie 'Ice Cream' coming up soon (see track of same name on Fumbling Towards Ecstasy CD).  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
Chapter Six - Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
  
.  
  
All the fear has left me now   
  
I'm not frightened anymore.   
  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh.   
  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath   
  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it.   
  
I won't fear love   
  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it.   
  
I won't fear love.   
  
Companion to our demons   
  
They will dance and we will play.   
  
With chairs candles and clothes   
  
Making darkness in the day.   
  
It will be easy to look in or out   
  
Upstream or down   
  
Without a thought   
  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it.   
  
I won't fear love   
  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it.  
  
I won't fear love.   
  
Peace in the struggle to find peace.   
  
Comfort on the way to comfort   
  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it.   
  
I won't fear love   
  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it   
  
I won't fear love.   
  
I won't fear love.   
  
I won't fear love...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry and Severus returned to the dungeons once dinner was over with. Harry had decided that a nice cold, dark living room with a warm fire to help heat it was a much better idea than a supposedly cheery Gryffindor. He had to resist the urge to run down the stairs into the dungeon, as they were once more free from the oppressive atmosphere of the hall.  
  
"That was enough to give me indigestion," Harry commented as he and Severus walked along the deserted dungeon corridor.  
  
Severus reached out a hand to Harry and he took it, "Why didn't you just go with them?" He asked.  
  
Harry gave Severus a look, "You know why," Harry said, "Anyway, they were only offering to play chess to get me away from you, I was quite prepared to go anywhere they liked as long as you could come too. Who knows what they are up to, probably trying to kidnap me so they can get me away from your evil clutches, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"You can play chess with your friends," Severus offered, "I want to make that clear so they can't accuse me of keeping you away."  
  
"Severus, I don't want to play with them if they are going to insist on excluding you," Harry said firmly.  
  
At long last they reached the newly named Snape Kin quarters and Harry used the password to gain them both entry.  
  
As soon as they were safely inside Severus flopped down into his chair and waved his wand at the fire, making it burst instantaneously to life, warmth immediately filled the room.  
  
"Don't think you are going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself," Harry began, "Come on Sev, let's get rid of the chair of gloom shall we?"  
  
Harry stood looking down at Severus with his arms folded. Severus had indeed been about to fall into his habit of brooding by the fireplace but Harry wasn't standing for it.  
  
"If you don't get up I'll jump on there too, where am I supposed to sit?" Harry persisted.  
  
Severus reluctantly got up and pushed the offending chair to the corner of the room. He was then instructed to move the sofa, which had hardly been sat in, to the position in front of the fire.  
  
They both sat down on the sofa, which felt extremely cold at first.  
  
"I think a few throws on this sofa and a toasting fork for the fire will be the making of this place," Harry commented as he curled up on the sofa with his head resting on Severus' chest. Severus slipped an arm round his Kin and hugged him close.  
  
Harry immediately felt at home in Severus' arms, he found it hard to remember why he had felt such a strong pull towards Hogwarts, Severus was really all he needed.  
  
"This is better," Severus was forced to admit, "All we need now is a few smokes and a nice big bottle of fire whiskey."  
  
"You are not going to turn this into a sofa of gloom Severus, we can be at peace here and think about nice things and talk freely to each other, it's a haven," Harry persuaded his Kin, "Out there they can say and do what they like, in here we are Kin and we are happy."  
  
"True," Severus agreed, leaning down to kiss Harry on the forehead, "We can't let them ruin everything."  
  
"I want to talk to you about something," Harry found himself saying. After everything that had happened so far that day, he no longer found that he felt nervous about bringing up the subject, he was more determined than ever to make sure he got the family he wanted.  
  
"Important?" Severus queried.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered with a weak smile, "But not like fighting the Dark Lord was important and it's nothing to do with being Headmaster or anything like that."  
  
"Shall I get us some smokes and a bottle of whiskey then? We have all night and no gloom I promise," Severus offered, "If the house elves don't want me dead too, that is."  
  
"I don't want to drink," Harry said, hoping that Severus would take the hint about why, "I think I would like some hot milk, do you still have some of that Horlicks?"  
  
"I think so," Severus said standing up and going to where their rucksacks still lay, "You get the hot milk."  
  
Harry went to the hearth and found the floo powder, before he had time to think about the fact that he hadn't used the stuff for a long time, Harry threw some into the fire and stuck his head into it once the bluish flames had risen up. Seconds after Harry sat back down on the sofa, his favourite house elf, Dobby, appeared on the hearthrug carrying a tray with two mugs of hot milk upon it.  
  
"Harry Potter has come home!" Dobby said placing the tray down on the floor, "These are Professor Snape's quarters! But why is Harry Potter in here?"  
  
"Because he is with Professor Snape," Severus answered approaching with the two sachets of Horlicks.  
  
"Eeek!" Dobby squealed, backing away.  
  
"Great," Severus said sitting down beside Harry on the sofa.  
  
"Severus is Harry Potter's friend now," Harry explained to the frightened house elf.  
  
Dobby's face melted into a smile, he approached the sofa willingly, "Any friend of Harry Potter's is a friend of Dobby's, will that be all master?" Dobby said looking up at them both.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, thank you," Harry said smiling at the familiar little elf, "But my name is Harry Snape now."  
  
"Oh, oh, I am sorry master, oh, oh, I am so sorry masters," Dobby spluttered.  
  
"It's all right Dobby, and don't call me master," Harry said smiling at the elf's confusion, he had really missed Dobby, he now realised.  
  
Dobby picked up the tray and approached Severus, Dobby handed him the tray, "Professor Snape looks after Harry Snape, Dobby is pleased you are here," Dobby said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.  
  
"If only they were all like Dobby the house elf," Severus observed as he stirred in the Horlicks. "Supposedly humble little slaves, but so perceptive."  
  
"Or maybe he had the job of changing the bed sheets this afternoon," Harry said giving Severus a mischievous look, which was matched by a light-heartedly disapproving look in return.  
  
Harry and Severus settled back onto the sofa with their drinks, Harry could feel the familiar warm, soothing feeling wash over him as he took the first sip.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, there is no doubt that some evil or other will raise its ugly head some time in the future, but we're about as far away from it now as we're ever likely to be," Harry began.  
  
"This is true," Severus responded.  
  
"So we have time, to rebuild things, to make Hogwarts better than ever."  
  
"Yes, if we can, we certainly will, I thought you said this wasn't about being Headmaster."  
  
"We have time to have a baby," Harry said plunging in at the deep end at last.  
  
Harry thought that he heard Severus splutter on his Horlicks a little but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"We have already had this conversation," Severus said.  
  
It wasn't the response Harry had been expecting, his heart was sinking, "No, we haven't, unless you mean all those times you said we wouldn't be having one, which wasn't a conversation at all."  
  
"Last night," Severus prompted.  
  
"Oh," Harry said sighing a little with relief, "That was hardly a conversation, that was a few muttered words whilst under the influence of too much rejuvenation potion, I wanted to talk about it properly."  
  
"Do you stand by everything you said last night?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, it was what made me train so hard, I wanted the war over with so that we could start a life together, properly, a home and a child."  
  
"I think we may be in for more than we bargained for in that respect," Severus said, referring to the roles they had just taken on.  
  
"Just think, Sev, your intellect and my good looks. Didn't you say that a child of ours would be really powerful?"  
  
"Yes, I said that."  
  
"Well, what better way to rebuild the wizarding world?"  
  
"You don't have to convince me Harry," Severus said, clearly amused.  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"Of course, you know I can't refuse you," Severus said hugging Harry close to him.  
  
"But you want it too don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"There is only one thing that I have wished for more," Severus said seeming suddenly a little sad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That it could be me."  
  
"Oh Sev," Harry said, wrapping his fingers round Severus' hand.  
  
"I'm very envious that you can do this for me but I'm pleased for you too, come on, let's go to bed." Severus suggested.  
  
"What are we going to do about tomorrow?" Harry asked, although he would have loved to have gone to bed there was so much that needed sorting out.  
  
"We can go to bed now and get up early, let's just leave it for tonight."  
  
"Hmm, I'm quite relaxed after my Horlicks it would be a shame to spoil it," Harry said standing up and holding out a hand to Severus.  
  
Harry and Severus quickly made themselves ready for bed and when they were both lain down on the big four-poster, Harry drew the curtains round them both.  
  
Harry came to a kneeling position beside Severus.  
  
"Right, on your back," Harry commanded.  
  
Severus did as he was told with a faint smile upon his lips, "I hate to tell you this Harry but it isn't going to work like this."  
  
"Very funny," Harry said lying over Severus and kissing his neck with gentle pecks, "We'll get to that later, unless you don't like what I'm doing?"  
  
Severus reached out a hand to stroke Harry's back by way of encouragement.  
  
"Last night I felt complete, wanted, at peace, despite everything," Severus replied.  
  
"So you liked it then?" Harry teased, pausing briefly from the sensual little kisses he was busy bestowing on Severus' chest. Harry traced a line of kisses down Severus' abdomen, "One for every time anybody said anything against you."  
  
"We do have all night," Severus pointed out.  
  
The pace was slower than the previous night, there were no potions fuelling their passion and they both wanted to make it last as long as they could to repay each other for a terrible day. Harry made love to Severus for the pleasure of seeing the tension and restraint melt away from his features in addition to the sensual enjoyment they both got from the act. Then as Harry lay back still feeling the rush of sensation, Severus began to make love to him in return, hopefully bringing them one step further in the process of procreation.  
  
*****  
  
In the morning Harry was woken by Severus, it was early just like they had agreed but to Harry it didn't now seem like a very good idea. He was relaxed and sated and as soon as Severus stopped shaking his shoulder Harry pulled himself up onto Severus' chest and snuggled into him.  
  
Severus would have been quite happy to cradle Harry in his arms all morning but they had called a meeting and they had to work out a plan before they got to it.  
  
"Harry…" Severus said shaking Harry's shoulder again as he seemed to be going back to sleep.  
  
"Hmm, we can talk here, don't have to get up yet," Harry replied without even opening his eyes.  
  
Severus had to admit that it was very tempting, "First of all we must formulate what we are going to say to the Prophet and other wizards about our victory," Severus began punctuating the end of his sentence by kissing Harry on the forehead.  
  
"Then we need to present Albus's other letter regarding Professor Snape's conduct whilst we were on our travels, who knows what he did and what you need to be excused from being responsible for. Apparently Albus was quite convincing though, if your reception was anything to go by. Maybe we will find out what that potion mistake thing was all about," Harry added, catching Severus' lips in a kiss, which Severus willingly deepened.  
  
"Bet Albus wasn't nearly as wicked as I really am," Severus whispered seductively, breaking away from the kiss only to duck down to nibble Harry's neck.  
  
Harry groaned a little, "You are a very bad evil man, I don't think Albus could have had any idea," He added tilting his chin to allow Severus easier access.  
  
"Hmm, straying slightly off topic," Severus said moving down to lick around a nipple.  
  
Harry giggled a little, "We need to discuss the teacher's posts, find out perhaps who wishes to keep the job they previously held."  
  
"I will have to approach Hermione and at least get her to talk to me if she intends to continue in the position of Potions," Severus mentioned as he headed down Harry's abdomen punctuating each word with a kiss. "I will have to act as mentor for a while as my Polyjuice version was doing before, there's something to look forward to."  
  
There was a loud knock on the door to the Snape quarters; it was audible through the closed door to the living room.  
  
Severus reluctantly got up, "I don't know why I am answering this," He grumbled, making for the door after wrapping himself quickly in a blanket.  
  
Severus opened the door onto the dungeon corridor and found the former Professor Trelawney, a parchment clutched in her hand and a surprised look upon her face when she noticed how much Severus wasn't wearing.  
  
"The tea leaves told me that now would be a good time to call," Professor Trelawney explained.  
  
"Indeed," Severus replied.  
  
"I know you are true," Professor Trelawney continued, holding out the parchment to Severus.  
  
Severus took the parchment and looked at it, as he expected it was an application for the position of Divination teacher, "Thank you," Severus found himself saying, surely Harry's good nature was rubbing off on him, "I will give it my fair consideration."  
  
Professor Trelawney smiled nervously, "Thank you," She said before scuttling off down the corridor.  
  
Severus walked back through the living room clutching the parchment.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry called from the bedroom.  
  
"Professor Trelawney wanting her old job back," Severus answered, anticipating Harry's response with a smile already on his face.  
  
"That's all we need!" Harry replied on cue, "Get yourself back in this bed right now, I want to continue with our meeting."  
  
Severus' interest in Harry had not diminished with his surprise trip to the door and he willingly joined Harry again underneath the blankets. With a mischievous smile that Harry didn't see, he decided that he was going to teach his Kin a lesson about being impatient and demanding.  
  
Severus took charge, the pretence of a meeting seemingly forgotten as he licked and kissed his way down Harry's body making him twist and wriggle beneath his touch. Harry's hands went to Severus hips, trying to pull him down and urge him on further but Severus wasn't having any of it and remained determined to set his own pace.  
  
Severus looked down at Harry, and he lay charged up with passion and expectantly waited, a slight frown upon his face because Severus had stopped to look at him. Severus had to admit that the sight did not make him want to wait any longer. He gently parted Harry's legs and Harry smiled in a sleepy and languid way when he realised that Severus was done playing and was going to give him what he wanted.  
  
Harry pulled Severus into a deep and luxurious kiss and Severus began making love to Harry, pushing his way inside till he could go no further, he pulled back a little and then forward again making Harry gasp. Then he stopped.  
  
"We also need to find out what they have done with my things," Severus began, his voice quietly speaking at Harry's ear in a volume that was almost a whisper, "I am not particularly concerned with the whereabouts of the books but there were some personal items, which are all I have left of my brother."  
  
Severus moved a bit and Harry made a slight 'squeak' noise in response.  
  
"It might be an idea to think a bit about how we want the tower rebuilding, I think it should be exactly as it was since we intend to use the Talisman at some point, it would help if the castle matched up architecturally with other dimensions."  
  
"Maybe the other dimensions have had their towers destroyed too," Harry contributed; his voice meant to be a whisper but tinged with what could have been a hiss.  
  
"A good point," Severus said, feeling as if he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.  
  
"Sev, please, please, please," Harry begged at last.  
  
Severus gave up torturing Harry and stopped talking in order to concentrate on the much more pleasurable matter in hand.  
  
Harry and Severus spoke a little more about their upcoming meeting but it was soon getting very close to breakfast time and they both needed their showers.  
  
Severus took the bathroom first and Harry was left waiting in the bedroom, as he had been the day before. He decided to spend the time fervently dreading the rest of the day. They both needed a bit of support from somewhere, Harry thought as he sat on the edge of the bed, it as all going so badly. He really wanted to know what on earth Albus had been getting up to when he had been impersonating Snape, the others were more against Severus than they had ever been, Hermione especially. The fact that he, 'the boy who lived', now supported him seemed to count for nothing.  
  
Harry took his sword in his hand and watched the eager little serpents wind round his wrist. Without even thinking he said a few words to them in parseltongue, grumbling about his friends and their reception back at Hogwarts. The serpents looked up at Harry as if they were listening.  
  
Harry suddenly had an idea and he wondered why he had never thought of talking to them before. The serpents could understand Harry and he had a favour to ask of them, if it worked, then the wizarding world would finally have some irrefutable confirmation of Severus' worth. Harry smiled to himself and spoke to the sword.  
  
Harry had only just put his sword away when Severus came out of the bathroom with his hair still lank but dry, obviously still unwashed. He beckoned Harry over.  
  
His curiosity peaked; Harry approached Severus and was promptly pulled into the bathroom. Severus shut the door and started to undress Harry as Harry stood perfectly still allowing his Kin to do as he wished. Harry thought about the shower and the two of them being naked and imagined that he knew what was coming next, he grinned to himself.  
  
When Harry was completely undressed Severus turned him round and Harry noticed that the bath had been filled with hot water and there was bubble bath in it too.  
  
"There's not enough room," Harry commented, wishing, even as he said it, that he could control his stupid head. The last thing he wanted to do was put Severus off.  
  
"Get in," Severus said, seemingly confident that it wasn't a problem.  
  
Harry did as he was told and was soon sinking into the lovely hot and soothing water. Severus joined him and Harry discovered that it was a magical bath, which was in fact about the size of a large single bed, once you got into it there was plenty of room.  
  
Severus entwined his legs around Harry's and scooped water up with his hands in order to wet Harry's hair. Harry leant in for a deep and luxurious kiss as Severus rubbed shampoo into his hair. Harry reached out for some shampoo and returned the favour, then took some soap onto a sponge and made sure that Severus was clean all over.  
  
"Why didn't we think of this yesterday," Harry said lying in Severus' arms as Severus rubbed his back for him.  
  
"Just thought it might save some time," Severus said with a mischievous smile all the same.  
  
They both ducked under the water to rinse the shampoo from their heads before Harry wrapped himself around Severus once more.  
  
"I can't believe I was frightened of being close to somebody," Harry said snuggling into Severus' chest.  
  
"Intent is everything," Severus added.  
  
"It can either be the most frightening or the most reassuring thing," Harry said, "That research of Hermione's made the sword's manipulation out to be an evil thing, but I don't care. I am glad the swords made me do it, if they did. After my uncle, I didn't think I would ever have been able to be with anybody, if it hadn't been for you and the swords I would have been alone. Actually, I know I would have been dead by now, the Death Eaters thought I was alone and the Dark Lord still sent hundreds of them against me, they had no way of knowing that I could fight them off. I am glad the swords made me love you, you love me with a kind of completeness that nobody else could."  
  
"Your stupid little friends probably think I am controlling you, but we know better don't we Harry?" Severus said kissing Harry deeply.  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Hmm, I would do anything for you, we came here when I didn't want to, I'll put up with their crap for as long as you want me to, we know who is really in control, I will do anything for you."  
  
"Anything? Even if we've done it once already today?" Harry said mischievously.  
  
"Yes," Severus agreed, "Though I don't think we've done it in the bath yet at all."  
  
Harry was lying on top of Severus and they moved against each other, the hot water and bubble bath making them slide against each other with ease.  
  
"Though we haven't got much time," Severus said, his head tilted back against the bath and Harry's legs pushing his own apart.  
  
"Oh you git, why mention it then, anyway I'm quick," Harry commented ducking his head to kiss and nip at Severus' neck. "You know you want to."  
  
Severus unconvincingly shook his head, "I do, I just realised about the time."  
  
Harry sucked on each nipple in turn and then returned to Severus for a kiss. Severus gave up without a fight and deepened the kiss.  
  
"I knew it," Harry said smugly, "You can't resist me."  
  
"I always want you, we just don't have much time," Severus defended, placing a hand on Harry, urging him to continue all the same, "Your little friends will be waiting for us at breakfast."  
  
"Let them wait," Harry said entering Severus with one swift movement.  
  
*****  
  
Severus had been right, they hadn't had the time to mess about in the bath. Harry still didn't care about it, what was Hermione going to do anyway, give them both detentions? They were late for breakfast and Harry walked at Severus' side, they both kept their normal pace. The corridors were deserted which Harry was coming to like anyway. Harry was in a good mood after a wonderful night and he was reluctant to plunge himself into the atmosphere that he knew was going to ruin it completely.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione, but I was too busy shagging to come to breakfast," Harry jokingly confessed whilst there was nobody but Severus to hear him.  
  
"This will be all my fault you know," Severus grumbled at Harry's side as they continued to walk, "And we were the ones who called the meeting at nine thirty 'sharp'."  
  
"The first thing we need to know," Harry said as they walked, "Is what the set up is here, there are families living here and they will need to be accommodated even if we manage to get the school back on its feet."  
  
"Maybe you can ask Hermione before the argument breaks out," Severus suggested. They were getting very near to the hall and Harry's pace slowed. Severus gave Harry a quick hug, "Maybe you should just tell them everything straight away and then they will all be too shocked to give you trouble."  
  
"It's quickly becoming an option," Harry said leaning into Severus' embrace before straightening himself up in preparation for the ordeal.  
  
Harry thought that the best way was to show that he meant business, so he drew himself up to full height and entered the hall with a swoosh of robes, striding down the length of the hall to the table where Hermione and Ron sat. Both his friends looked up as he entered and when both Severus and Harry had reached their seats Hermione fixed them both with a disapproving glare.  
  
"I would have thought that the 'Headmasters-to-be' would have liked to set something of an example to those they expect to teach," Hermione scolded.  
  
"We were busy with our preliminary discussions, which needed to take place prior to our announcements today," Harry snapped despite the fact that he had been doing nothing of the sort.  
  
"I summoned a reporter from The Prophet by owl this morning, they should be here any minute," Hermione announced.  
  
"You did what?!" Harry burst in surprise.  
  
"Well you can't sit on this much longer, surely people would start to notice that something was different?" Hermione said firmly.  
  
Harry understood, he and Severus were being tested, he was glad now that Severus had brought all the wands they had taken from the Death Eaters with him.  
  
"Hermione, if Severus and I are to do our jobs this September, we are going to need to make plans and so it would be very helpful if you could tell us briefly who lives at Hogwarts and where they are situated," Harry spoke before Hermione had any opportunity to say anything more on her own agenda. They really needed to take control of things and not let her walk all over them.  
  
"Hufflepuff dorms currently house families whose houses have been destroyed, generally these families consist of children with only one parent," Hermione began, "Gryffindor is where the orphans are housed, Ron and I are currently acting as foster parents and Professor McGonagall is out on a mission to ensure that all children who have lost their parents find their way to Hogwarts safely. We don't know why but a few months ago the Death Eaters," Hermione couldn't help glancing at Severus, "Began killing elder members of the families but 'sparing' the children, all of them born to Muggleborn parents. Two young girls turned up at the edge of the wards one day asking for the Headmaster, which was the first that we knew about it. Since then it has become clear that there have been many occurrences of this tactic and Professor McGonagall has been leading the effort to make sure all the children are at least safe from danger and starvation."  
  
"How long?" Harry asked stunned, he had only seen this in his visions for less than a week before he killed the Dark Lord.  
  
"Since February," Hermione replied.  
  
"I saw them," Harry said, "In my visions, but the Dark Lord only gave me this information in the last few weeks, I am sure he wanted to torture me without running the risk of my being able to stop it, it's a personal message."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because of what I am, an orphan, forced to live with ghastly relatives," Harry explained, feeling guilty for not being able to stop it in time, suddenly feeling wretched for everything and wanting to lie in Sev's comfortable arms, "I really did get rid of him Hermione."  
  
"It isn't just us you need to convince," Hermione said rather sternly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the next chapter - Judgement - Harry and Sev face the scrutiny of a reporter from The Daily Prophet.  
  
.  
  
Thanks to Saechan for reminding me about Fawkes, he's in the next chapter.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Judgement

A/N: As always the notes are at the end :) The MPREG will be coming soon, this is going to be a nice big long story and the process of conception takes a while so bear with me. Unlike some MPREGs I'm not going to skip anything or make it go too quickly.  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry and Sev face a reporter from The Daily Prophet and meet an unexpected ally.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seven - Judgement  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
An hour later they were all grouped in the Defence classroom again, fortunately, Harry thought so at least, the Prophet reporter hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"What I want to know more than anything," Hermione began before everybody had got seated, "Is how the use of Polyjuice potion fits into all of this. Apparently, this potion was used to allow the real Professor Snape to leave with Harry while somebody else impersonated him. Not only did this 'Snape' act as a Potions and Psychic healing master, but he also left to join the enemy and committed various atrocities against Order members, personally I find it hard to believe. Who was it that was supposed to be taking the Polyjuice potion to become Snape, Harry?"  
  
"It was Albus Dumbledore," Harry said to audible gasps from all those present, although Meg the Mediwitch had known this she seemed to have failed to pass the information on.  
  
"And who told you this?" Hermione asked in her superior voice, "Snape himself?"  
  
"Albus came to Severus in a dream and told him, I saw it in a vision and Severus recognised him from his eyes, we didn't know what Albus was planning before that," Harry tried to explain. "It was why Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore both seemed to leave at the same time, Albus took on the role of Snape full time to become a more convincing Death Eater."  
  
"Basically this is all information that Professor Snape gave you when you were where exactly?" Hermione continued.  
  
Harry stiffened in annoyance, so much for control he thought, he felt as if he was on trial, "We were staying in a house on the west coast of Scotland," Harry answered.  
  
"So you only had Professor Snape's word for it then, or who you thought to be Professor Snape anyway, we've been caught out by that one before haven't we Harry? Are we going to find the real one locked up in a magic trunk I wonder?"  
  
"If you do, don't open it," Ron muttered to himself.  
  
Harry was livid and it took all his willpower to keep his hand off his sword, "I have proof that this is the real Severus Snape and I will not share it, I will not participate in this, Albus Dumbledore, apparently very effectively, doubled as Professor Snape, for Severus' safety as much for my own," Harry snapped.  
  
"It can't have been Dumbledore," Hermione argued.  
  
"Well it was," Harry snapped back.  
  
As if on cue, Severus now handed Harry Dumbledore's letter exonerating him from all wrongdoing and read it out to all present. The letter, carrying Dumbledore's unmistakeable handwriting and magical signature, explained the period over which he had used the potion and confirmed his own responsibility for everything that had occurred in that period. It was evidence that even Hermione couldn't argue with. Hermione responded by going visibly paler but she didn't say anything. She certainly wasn't about to apologise to Severus.  
  
"So is Albus Dumbledore dead?" Ron asked through Hermione's uncharacteristic silence.  
  
"We believe so," Severus answered, "I believe that he took a suicide potion whilst still in his disguise, he wouldn't have been able to maintain the deception in a full war situation for long."  
  
It was as everybody was trying to digest that information that the reporter from The Prophet arrived in a flurry of cloak.  
  
Harry smiled charmingly at the reporter as he entered and made sure that he was standing so close to Severus that they couldn't possibly cut him out of a photo shoot no matter how hard they tried to exclude him. It was time to see whether his plan would work, Harry thought.  
  
"Once and for all the wizarding world will have its proof that Severus and I killed the Dark Lord and a very large number of his followers," Harry announced once he had finished giving the reporter the basic details of their story and the camera had taken all the pictures. "But first I must announce that Severus Snape and I will be taking the positions of Headmaster and Defence Master from September and Hogwarts will reopen, I must thank everyone who has submitted applications for teaching positions so far, we will give them all our fair attention."  
  
Harry smiled to himself as the hushed whispers filled the room and the glowers were for once not directed at Severus. Of course they had only received Professor Trelawney's application but it would seem that there was meant to have been some sort of boycott arrangement in place and they were now all trying to accuse each other of breaking it.  
  
The reporter from The Prophet was scribbling furiously with his quill.  
  
"Now for the proof," Harry announced once the noise had settled again, Harry drew his sword, "I would like the reporter from The Prophet to examine the spells that have been cast from this sword, as you would a wand, it should tell you all you need to know, then you may examine Severus' sword in the same way. We will not hold them together as the information will become mixed."  
  
"Sounds reasonable," the reporter admitted, "I will be able to tell the identity of those killed and their magical leaning, certainly if the Dark Lord and his major followers are among those slain it should be very clear."  
  
Hermione didn't look happy, but then Harry suspected that nothing other than Severus being guilty of evil would make her happy. Or dead, Harry thought, she would like that too, another good reason not to hold the swords together again.  
  
Harry held out his sword, he could have sworn that the serpents winked at him as they wound round his wrist. The reporter approached him and placed a hand on the sword and held it there, seemingly deep in thought for several minutes.  
  
"I see many deaths, many curses to stun, some prominent Death Eaters were killed recently with this sword, the Dark Lord was not killed by this sword." The reporter eventually announced.  
  
Harry was not surprised, it was exactly as he had planned it, he felt Severus shifting nervously beside him as he was unaware of the plan but Harry could trust him to retain his stern countenance. Harry put his sword away in the midst of a stunned silence.  
  
"Severus, please could you draw your sword?" Harry asked his Kin.  
  
Severus dutifully took up his sword and held it out for the reporter to examine.  
  
Again the reporter placed his hand on the sword and this time Harry was waiting with anticipation along with everybody else. Let them put this in their pipe and smoke it, Harry thought to himself in expectant triumph.  
  
"I see many deaths, many curses to stun, some prominent Death Eaters were killed recently with this sword," the reporter repeated for Severus' sword, "This sword was used to kill the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord is dead and his putrid soul is banished from this plane, the war is over."  
  
Whilst the reporter still had his hand on Severus' sword, Harry quickly drew his own, just for a minute, he could not risk more.  
  
The reporter was a little surprised but managed to speak, "The swords join as one when held together."  
  
"What about the prophecy?" Hermione demanded. "You were supposed to kill the Dark Lord Harry, you said that you had."  
  
Harry smiled, he had been expecting her to mention it sooner rather than later, "The prophecy was fulfilled, we are Kin, we are as one, it doesn't matter that the death was by Severus' hand, he is as much a part of me as I am a part of him, we are one," Harry stated the power of the Bond and the swords surging through him again, his voice becoming a passion filled hiss just before Severus broke the link for him, "I think that concludes matters."  
  
"On the contrary," the reporter interceded, "The Dark Lord has clearly been defeated and for this we all owe you our lives, I have no choice but to recommend you both to the Ministry for the appropriate honours. Admittedly the Ministry is in disarray at present but I am sure that the matter will be given the highest degree of attention."  
  
"To have the opportunity to play a valuable role in the rebuilding of the wizarding world will be an adequate reward," Harry commented, for once playing the publicity machine to his advantage, "You can quote me on that."  
  
"Such modesty Mr Potter," the reporter commented as he scribbled again with his quill.  
  
"Snape, Professor Snape," Harry said pointedly to the reporter hoping that he would be sure to print it as Harry wished.  
  
Harry looked around the room, Hermione was still scowling and Ron was clearly too stunned to close his gaping mouth.  
  
'Professor Snape?' a familiar but recently absent voice spoke in Harry's head, he turned his attention to the voice, he wanted words with it.  
  
'Well hello Alexian,' Harry responded to the voice, 'Or should I say Valarius?'  
  
'Thank you for looking after him,' Valarius continued.  
  
'The pleasure is all mine,' Harry responded with amusement.  
  
'Severus' personal things are at Lucius Malfoy's house,' Valarius added.  
  
'Great! I don't really want to go there,'  
  
'You don't have to, just open the window.'  
  
Harry suddenly became aware that all eyes were on him and somebody was calling his name. He had been so intent on talking to Valarius that he had become quite distracted.  
  
"Harry, what ever is the matter?" Hermione was demanding.  
  
"Nothing, I am fine," Harry replied turning to the windows, for some reason he had to get one of them open and he thought it was probably a good idea to do it very soon. "It's very hot in here," Harry continued, fanning himself with a hand and making for the nearest window. Harry could see that Hermione looked suitably puzzled, it was actually quite cold as there was no fire burning and it was a cold day for April, but it was too late to amend his excuse to a more believable one. Harry reached over and opened the large window and a strong cold breeze blew into the room, causing a quantity of disgruntlement from the other occupants.  
  
Harry returned to Severus' side and waited, not at all sure what he was waiting for, surely he wasn't about to see an owl pass through the window with all of Severus' personal belongings. Severus leant down to Harry's ear.  
  
"Are you going to tell me how you did that?" Severus whispered to Harry.  
  
"Parseltongue," Harry whispered back, "Asked them a favour."  
  
The impasse of events would have started to get awkward were it not for the fluttering that was suddenly heard at the window. A winged creature came in through the opening carrying in its claws a large wooden trunk, it certainly wasn't an owl, the bird flew lower and Harry was delighted to see that it was Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes lowered the trunk to the ground at Severus' feet and flew back up into the room, he then flew towards the two Kin and Harry held out an arm for him to land. The bird did not want Harry though and Severus was forced to hold out his arm as a perch when the bird flew directly at him, obviously expectant of being accepted. Severus stood awkwardly holding the bird on his arm as Fawkes folded his wings then gently and affectionately snuggled up to him. The phoenix then squawked gently and rubbed his head against Severus' chest, clearly showing a form of allegiance.  
  
Harry smiled, Severus had just adopted himself a new pet, or rather Fawkes had just adopted him. For the first time since he had returned Harry felt that there was hope for their settlement at Hogwarts, surely nobody could question the allegiance of Albus's phoenix.  
  
The Prophet reporter left promptly, obviously keen to get back with his news, using the rest of the day to prepare a version for printing which would no doubt be fanciful and inaccurate.  
  
"Right, applications for teaching posts," Harry announced, wanting to get on with the rest of the meeting as soon as possible, "I see no reason why those who held teaching positions before the school closed should not resume them in September."  
  
"With one noticeable exception," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Do you not wish to continue in the position of Potions teacher?" Severus asked in a rare break of silence.  
  
"I assumed it wouldn't be mine to take," Hermione added watching Severus warily.  
  
"As Harry says, those who already held posts may continue, surely you do not expect me to teach Defence, Potions, Psychic Healing and be Headmaster too?" Severus continued in a tone that Harry knew would annoy Hermione.  
  
"I merely assumed that it would not be mine," Hermione snapped.  
  
"You are welcome to it," Severus added, making it a clear that he was thankful to be free of the post, "Of course I will be tutoring your teaching technique over the coming months, to make sure that you are up to the strain of dealing with troublesome Gryffindors."  
  
Harry could have sworn that he saw Hermione visibly cringe at the prospect, "Do I need to apply for the post?" She asked.  
  
"I think I am quite well acquainted with your talents," Severus responded, "There will be no need."  
  
"I think that we should abandon all that 'House' stuff, what do you think Severus?" Harry said changing the subject to break the stand off that was developing.  
  
"Some of the dorms have already been reassigned to none students, it would make sense to restructure." Severus agreed.  
  
"Also, we will need a lower school for all those children who live here but are below the normal acceptance age of eleven. And we need to arrange an open day once we get the wards reinforced; nobody is going to want to come here if Death Eaters can still come flying in. If there are any left that is. " Harry added.  
  
"Who will deal with House points and detentions if there are no Houses and no House Heads?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry hoped that she wasn't setting herself up to find fault with everything either of them said, but he suspected that it might well be the case.  
  
"We can have a Head of House, as in head of all domestic matters, someone who is not a teacher ideally, I think Ron should do it," Harry suggested, hoping that he could start to win some of those gathered around to the new leadership, "Those suspected of wrong doing will be sent to Severus in the first instance, then I myself will deal with the severity of punishment to be given if expulsion is inappropriate, then I propose that the individual teachers hold the detentions if the transgression took place within class time."  
  
"So you'll be expelling any child who takes a small step out of line then," Ron commented harshly, referring to Severus' record regarding discipline in the past.  
  
A year ago Harry would have agreed with Ron, but he wasn't now going to explain that it might all have been due to PMS. Harry now suspected that PMS might well have been responsible for some of the former Professor Snape's more colourful outbursts over the years at least. "A three tier system will be fair, I will ensure it," Harry insisted, "You will be fair won't you Severus?"  
  
"A harsher teaching manner is possible and necessary where the Headmaster is likely to let the students away with murder. However, a Headmaster may be strict and firm and may leave the mollycoddling to those more suited for the task, whilst effectively maintaining a balance and order within the establishment," Severus answered.  
  
Ron gave Severus a puzzled look and Harry was amused by his Kin's choice of phrasing.  
  
"I believe that was a 'yes'," Harry clarified.  
  
"Does he even know what fair is?" Ron addressed Harry, "You do remember what things were like don't you? We have many orphans housed here now, many of the children will have emotional problems."  
  
"All our situations have changed," Harry replied almost snapping, he was sure that now Severus wasn't so lonely and suicidal things would indeed be very different. They were Kin now and had prospects and a future, many reasons for living a life, Harry knew that he himself felt much different now to how he had in the past, "We will be making decisions together, you do expect me to be fair don't you Ron?"  
  
"We would have expected Harry Potter to be fair," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Well there we are then," Harry spoke before Hermione had a chance to add a comment about him being a different person who was not to be trusted as he suspected she may be about to. "I will arrange an open day for two week's time, that should allow us to sort out security."  
  
"In any case," Hermione continued with a note of expectant triumph in her voice, "I believe things will be sorted out for definite when Professor McGonagall gets back, then we'll see who is Headmaster and whether things will be fair or not. I am sure she will have many words to say on the subject."  
  
"I doubt even she can question the allegiance of Dumbledore's phoenix," Harry responded.  
  
The bird was still with Severus and if anybody had cared to notice they would have seen him stroking Fawkes gently on the head and the bird leaning against his chest with his eyes closed as he did it. Severus seemed to be cutting himself off from the conversation and had his attention wholly focused on the phoenix.  
  
"Everybody else is satisfied," Harry suddenly snapped, "Except you two, even The Prophet reporter thought we ought to be commended. Yet you two, Hermione, you especially, can't even give Severus and I the slightest chance. What is your problem? Was it something the other Snape did? If so, that can't be our fault."  
  
"No," Hermione replied but Harry suspected that she was lying.  
  
"You know, I have had enough of this for one day, if Severus and I are needed for anything we will be in the grounds, strengthening the wards with our extremely powerful swords, to keep you all safe," Harry said turning to go.  
  
"We're only worried about you," Hermione called after Harry.  
  
Harry turned to face her, "Then there is no need, Severus is kind and attentive, I am not being forced into anything. Severus is a very good man when he is not being constantly goaded. I wish you wouldn't keep criticising and insulting him, he is not as we once thought he was. People behave as they are treated Hermione, the way you are going on, I am surprised that he is managing to remain as restrained as he is."  
  
Harry signalled to Severus that they were leaving and Fawkes immediately flew down to pick up the trunk, they were halfway to the dungeons before Harry slowed down.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you going to leave him alone now?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"We can't just leave it, we have to find a way," Hermione persisted.  
  
"Bloody hell, I tried didn't I? You saw what happened didn't you? You can't keep verbally attacking them, it isn't working, Harry is going to leave for good before he listens to a word you say now. You need to back off, why can't you just be normally over hormonal?"  
  
"Do you have any bright ideas?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"No, but every time you have a go at him he just gets annoyed and runs off, we have to be a lot more subtle."  
  
"We tried that, he wouldn't play chess."  
  
"Let him bring Snape with him, leave it for a while, sooner or later Harry will come to you and he won't have his shadow with him."  
  
"Professor McGonagall will sort this out, she knows that creep as well as anybody."  
  
"Right," Ron said, thankful of any excuse to get Hermione to leave it alone, he had noted the dangerous look in Harry's eye that Hermione was too self-absorbed to notice, he thought they might be in bigger danger for opposing the Kin than they realised. "Professor McGonagall will definitely know what to do, let's just try to ignore the weird things and be normal friends, pretend as if there's nothing going on. Try to be nice to Snape."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Hermione agreed reluctantly, "Hey, do you think THAT was Albus Polyjuicing as Snape? Fawkes went to him after all and it would explain why Harry could be friends with him."  
  
"Why?" Ron demanded, short on patience, "Why would a man we all love give himself all that trouble?"  
  
"Hmm," Hermione mumbled, finally giving up.  
  
*****  
  
Harry and Severus instructed the house elves to find Fawkes a suitable perch to put in their quarters and then all three went outside into the grounds. It was a dull cloudy day but at least it wasn't raining and the Kin walked together to the edge of the wards with Fawkes flying close behind them.  
  
"I will set the wards," Severus spoke to Harry, "Just hold your sword and keep an eye out for anybody coming close to us, we'll have to break off if they do."  
  
Harry took out his sword and held it in his hand, "I thought that saying we were friends would be the easy way," Harry told Severus, the situation was really starting to get him down, "I hope I get pregnant soon, I need something to look forward to."  
  
Severus reached a hand out to Harry's shoulder, "I think we should take lunch and supper in our quarters tonight, I feel my patience wearing very thin and no doubt the story will hit The Prophet tomorrow. I imagine that all hell will break loose then."  
  
"Wherever Professor McGonagall is I am sure she will be back in a shot when she hears that we have returned, whatever the mission is," Harry commented.  
  
"Won't that be a fun reunion."  
  
"Let's just go back to Will," Harry suggested.  
  
"Fine, if you can think of a way to explain your increasing size and a little surprise after nine months," Severus reminded him.  
  
"Shit,"  
  
"Exactly," Severus said holding Harry close, "Let's set these wards, we'll go slowly and make sure they're very strong, then we'll have to make an additional perimeter check to make absolutely sure."  
  
"Oh dear, this could take all day." Harry commented, risking a small smile and taking Severus hand.  
  
Severus took hold of his sword and began his work, the Kin Bond between himself and Harry helping to make the strongest perimeter ward that Hogwarts had ever been protected by.  
  
Long after dark, when they returned to their quarters, Harry and Severus found a small pile of envelopes on the hearthrug awaiting their attention. Severus sat down on the sofa but Harry scooped them up and opened a few.  
  
"Applications for jobs," Harry informed his Kin, "Some from existing teachers, some from other people who live here but who know a post will not be filled because the previous teacher is dead. Just about all of the posts have applicants apart from Transfiguration, but we know who will want THAT."  
  
"That and the Headmaster's position," Severus commented.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, for definite," Severus answered.  
  
"Oh," Harry said opening the last letter, "An application from Hermione, I thought you said she needn't apply?"  
  
"I did," Severus answered with a wry smile, "You didn't expect your little friend to do as she was told did you?"  
  
Harry smiled too, "No, I suppose not. Anyway, it means we have a start, most of the teachers on board."  
  
"You think that will make a difference when Minerva gets here?"  
  
"We have Albus's parchment bequeathing the jobs to us, there's nothing she can do about it."  
  
"If you think Hermione can cause waves, you've seen nothing yet, she might not be able to take us from the post but without her support we will find the going very difficult."  
  
Harry sighed, "Want a nice bath?" He asked.  
  
Severus looked dejected and very worn out, "I thought I would get us some supper and then go to bed, you stay up for a while if you want to."  
  
"I am tired too actually," Harry responded, it was very much the truth.  
  
"Fine, well get your little friend Dobby to bring us some food then we'll go to bed."  
  
Severus remained slumped on the sofa and Harry threw some floo powder into the hearth and stuck his head into the resultant green fire. When Harry had finished ordering their supper he turned round to find that Severus had removed the top half of his robes and was sitting in just his pants and undershirt. The undershirt was crumpled and undone at the neck. Fawkes had flown down from his new perch to sit on his new master's lap and was rubbing his head against Severus' chest.  
  
"Somebody else loves you," Harry commented trying to cheer Severus up, "And you have all your personal things back."  
  
"Stop being positive," Severus grumbled.  
  
"And we have choccy cakie," Harry said standing up and leaning over Severus, he held out a piece of cake and attempted to feed it to his Kin.  
  
"We can not have chocolate cake for our supper, there better be something else down there on that tray," Severus protested.  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Eat," Harry commanded holding the cake to Severus' mouth.  
  
Harry was pleased to see that Severus wasn't prepared to put up too much of a fight and as he opened his mouth, Harry shoved the whole piece in.  
  
"This is disgusting," Severus mumbled through a mouthful of sticky chocolate cake and a fair amount of icing.  
  
"Yes, it is isn't it," Harry said ducking down for a kiss.  
  
When they finally parted both Severus and Harry's faces were covered in chocolate and Fawkes had flown back to his perch in disgust.  
  
Severus however, seemed to have relaxed a little and Harry handed him the rest of his supper, the savoury portions they were supposed to have eaten first.  
  
It wasn't long before they both were sat on the sofa feeling extremely full and enjoying a mug of hot milk.  
  
"Bed?" Harry asked, honestly feeling so tired that he didn't even know whether he wanted to have sex or not. They had used the swords for a long period of time to get the wards in place and he was feeling rather drained. Since Severus had done most of the work, Harry suspected that his Kin must be feeling worse.  
  
"Yes, bed," Severus agreed getting to his feet.  
  
It was as Harry was preparing to stand that another letter came flying out of the fire. He bent down to pick it up but it wasn't addressed to the Headmaster it was addressed to Severus personally. Harry handed it over to Severus and waited to hear what it contained.  
  
Severus smiled in what Harry thought was grim amusement as he read, "It's from Hermione, she says she would like her first teacher training session tomorrow, won't that be fun?" Severus eventually explained.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Moods

Chapter Summary: A somber little chappie, but the next one will be more cheery. Sev has a touch of the monthlies and finally snaps with Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eight - Moods  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The first thing that Harry became aware of when he woke the next morning was that Severus wasn't there. His instinct was to panic even though seconds later he recognised the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom and felt very stupid indeed. Even though Severus' location had been established however, Harry could not shake his feeling of unease, Severus hadn't woken him. Coupled with that was the way Severus had turned over and gone straight to sleep, leaving Harry to cuddle up to his back, not even knowing if he was still awake to feel the hand he had caressed his Kin's chest with.  
  
It had been a hard day, Harry tried to reason with himself, and they could hardly expect anything to get any better. Harry sighed and lay where he was patiently waiting for Severus to reappear. Maybe he was making something out of nothing, it was still very early since they had gone straight to bed after supper, Severus had obviously woken and not wanted to disturb him, Harry thought. Harry decided that all he could do was wait for Severus to emerge from the bathroom with his towel wrapped round his waist and see if he could drag him back to bed for a while.  
  
When Severus did eventually emerge from the bathroom however, he was fully dressed. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked with concern.  
  
"Yes," Severus answered at least looking up at Harry but without the usual warmth.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything for breakfast? I was going to talk to Dobby," Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Severus said making for the living room.  
  
Harry got up out of bed and followed his Kin, Severus pulled the trunk over to the sofa and sat down. He then began to search through the contents.  
  
Harry ordered something for breakfast then turned back to Severus who was still rummaging through the contents of the trunk.  
  
"Everything there?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus shrugged and slouched back on the sofa, "Everything I care about," he had a photo in a frame held in his hand.  
  
Harry joined Severus on the sofa and sat up close, looking over to see what the photograph was of.  
  
"That was how Alexian looked in Will's picture except that here he is moving," Harry commented.  
  
"My brother Valarius," Severus confirmed.  
  
"And the little boy beside him, the one with the dark hair, grinning at me, would be?"  
  
"As if you don't know,"  
  
"Aged eleven?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, just before Hogwarts."  
  
"Got any more in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"A few, and in the trunk is where they are staying for now," Severus said firmly.  
  
Dobby appeared and took one look at Severus, placed the tray down and left. Harry began to eat and tried to get Severus to eat something too.  
  
"You'll need your strength to help you deal with Hermione," Harry tried to persuade.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Severus persisted.  
  
"At least a little bit, are you sure you are all right?"  
  
"Yes," Severus replied wearily.  
  
"Sure? Because I could help if you tell me."  
  
"I'm fine, I am just not hungry," Severus insisted, almost snappily.  
  
"And a bit tired, worn out by all we've had to deal with?"  
  
"Something like that, yes."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way down to the Potions classroom immediately after breakfast.  
  
"I suppose you'll be happy now that you've frightened him away from taking meals with us altogether," Ron commented as they descended the stairs.  
  
"I have not frightened him, it'll be Snape stopping him from coming," Hermione persisted.  
  
"Whatever, just leave them alone," Ron insisted, "I will try to get Harry to go somewhere while you and Snape are busy."  
  
"Best of luck," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I will suggest we go to Snape's quarters, I think he will agree to that and it's only down the corridor."  
  
"Whatever you say," Hermione replied huffily.  
  
*****  
  
Harry and Severus entered the Potions classroom to find Ron and Hermione sat in their old seats from when they were at school. Harry couldn't help finding it amusing and wondered if they even knew what they had done. Coincidentally keeping up with tradition Harry paused by his old desk and Severus swooped straight to the front desk. There the flashback ended however, as Harry turned to Severus and felt like smiling at him as he stood there looking so stern. Hermione stood up as if remembering what she was supposed to be doing and walked to the front.  
  
"You haven't developed a liking for potions since you've been away have you?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No, think it would take more than a Kin Bond to make THAT happen," Harry replied.  
  
"Fancy a coffee?" Ron asked as if he was conspiring to do something really wicked.  
  
"So keen to get away?"  
  
"You would be too if you had to live with Hermione when she's in this kind of mood."  
  
"Do you think we should leave them alone then?" Harry asked looking with concern at Hermione and Severus.  
  
"She's been unreasonable and I think she knows it, it should be all right, she's agreed to back off."  
  
"Right, my place is the nearest," Harry suggested, he waved to Severus and made a hand signal to indicate they were going to the Snape quarters for a coffee.   
  
Severus nodded to show he understood and Ron looked bemused by the communication.  
  
Once they reached the Snape quarters Ron sat down on Severus' side of the sofa and Harry had to ignore how he felt about that and go about the business of ordering coffee from the kitchens.  
  
It was Dobby who appeared again.  
  
"Oh, no Headmaster Snape?" Dobby commented as he put the tray down. Harry could see that the little house elf was relieved not to find Severus there.  
  
"Why did you rush off before?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Dobby doesn't like to stay long when Professor Snape is in one of those moods sir."  
  
"What mood?"  
  
"Harry Snape hasn't noticed? Headmaster Snape gets in funny moods and it is best for us house elves that we keep out of his way sir," Dobby replied.  
  
Harry wasn't entirely pleased with Dobby for bringing the subject up in front of Ron but it did give him some idea about what had been going on since the previous evening and he had asked.  
  
"Funny moods?" Ron contributed, "That's one word for it, Snape's moods are legendary."  
  
Harry sighed, "Not here, this is his home."  
  
"Sorry," Ron backed down, "Old habits."  
  
"There seems to be rather a lot of old habits going round," Harry grumbled, hoping to get some ideas into Ron's head while he had him there without Hermione being able to interrupt. Harry busied himself with making Ron's coffee; he didn't want that much caffeine himself.  
  
"Plus some really bizarre new ones, since when have you drunk hot milk?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since I don't know," Harry replied, he couldn't really explain the truth.  
  
"You understand that Hermione and I were just worried about you don't you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry responded feeling as if for once a conversation was going well, "But there really is no need, I am perfectly happy, at least I would be if we could all be friends."  
  
"You understand that that is asking a little too much? At least for now anyway."  
  
"Just leave him alone then, he doesn't really expect anybody to fawn over him, he is very aware of how much you all dislike him, you don't have to keep going on about it."  
  
"I know," Ron appeared to concede, "We will back off from now on."  
  
"Just give him a chance," Harry pleaded, "Severus isn't a monster."  
  
"Hmm, open to debate," Ron risked before remembering what he had wanted to show Harry, "Have you seen The Prophet today?"  
  
"No, I haven't, do you have one with you?" Harry asked, at once curious to know how they had managed to twist his story.  
  
Ron produced a copy of the paper from within his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry was immediately struck by the large front picture of himself standing next to Severus, with Severus looking happy and proud, well at least he looked that way to Harry. If he looked that way to anybody else Severus must have only flashed the look for the duration of time it took to take the picture before returning to his more composed self.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to read it," Harry commented.  
  
"It's not bad for them, more positive than Hermione anyway," Ron informed him.  
  
"Can I keep this for later?" Harry asked, "I want to show Severus."  
  
"Of course you can," Ron replied as Harry joined him on the sofa and they both began to sip their drinks.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything," Ron replied.  
  
"Did Dumbledore make a potions mistake before he went?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron thought for a moment, "Not that I know of, if he did it couldn't have resulted in an explosion or I would have heard about it. Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore apologises to Severus for a mistake he made, he wrote it in the letter he left for him."  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Hermione might know, she was helping when the hospital wing needed restocking, if he did it on his own then she won't know either."  
  
"Great, I don't want to ask her, of all the things I expected if I came back I didn't expect her to be like this, I thought she would be the one who would understand," Harry said to Ron hoping that he could get his friend to at least be neutral.  
  
"It's not just you, well a lot of it is, she's been a bit up a height about something since the attacks before Christmas, if it wasn't for Hermione focusing on you two she would be giving me a hard time."  
  
"Well that's a bit unreasonable,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the one who gets cheated on and she has the bigger problem," Ron agreed, "Things were bad though Harry, when they came, it was bad,"  
  
"So you all think that I should have been here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a way, we do."  
  
"Well if I had been here they would have sent even more Death Eaters and I wouldn't have been able to hold them back, I wasn't strong enough," Harry defended, "I've been training, it wasn't just a case of taking the Bond."  
  
"Maybe you thought that everything would be the same as it was before?" Ron continued, "But it can't be the same,"  
  
"No, I don't think that I thought things would be the same Ron, look at me, where we are. Maybe you lot have changed too."  
  
"Er no, I don't think that WE have changed THAT much."  
  
"But you understand that what is done is done?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll leave Snape alone, you'd think that was all you cared about," Ron grumbled. "That's part of the problem, it seems to us that all you care about is being with Snape."  
  
Harry smiled knowingly to himself; he certainly wasn't about to deny it.  
  
Ron decided to ignore the grin on Harry's face, "So where were you anyway? You can't have been camping all through the winter surely?"  
  
"We camped right up until Christmas Eve then we found somewhere to stay for the winter, I didn't want to mention that to The Prophet, we were in Scotland following an erratic travelling pattern, just keeping out of sight really."  
  
"Well you did a very good job of disappearing," Ron commented.  
  
Suddenly there was a very loud bang, which sounded more like a slamming door than a potion explosion, it came from down the corridor where the potions classroom was. Ron and Harry exchanged a look.  
  
"I wonder what she's gone and said to him now?" Harry wondered as he helped Ron to stand.  
  
"Depends what HE did to wind HER up," Ron replied, still falling instantly on the side of Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," Harry said choosing not to argue so that they could find out what had happened as soon as they could.  
  
Harry and Ron stepped out onto the corridor to find Hermione storming down it in tears. Hermione glowered at Harry and passed them.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called after her.  
  
Hermione swung round still glowering, "What?" She snapped, obviously expecting a confrontation.  
  
"Take Ron," Harry said trying to remain calm.  
  
Hermione looked a bit offended not to be argued with but took Ron and the two left at a more sedate pace.  
  
Harry hurried to the potions classroom and rushed in, swinging the door back so that it rattled on its hinges. Harry wasn't concerned for the door; it had been made for banging and had endured many such incidents when Severus had been Potions Master. The classroom was empty.  
  
There was evidence of recent occupation however, and there was some indication of what had been going on but no clue as to who threw what. There was no sign of Severus but Harry had not seen him leave. He could have gone the other way but Harry didn't think that he would go up the main stairs and towards the rest of the castle when he could have headed for home. The other option was that Severus could have retreated into the office.  
  
Harry approached the office door and opened it gently.  
  
"I told you to get out!" The unmistakable voice of Severus barked. Harry jumped; he reacted instinctively to the sound that he remembered so well from his school years. He was glad that his Kin hadn't seen him react that way.  
  
Harry tentatively opened the door a little further and as he was about to step round it and into the room a book hit the door with some force very close to his head.  
  
"Sev!" Harry called to Severus before any more tree based missiles where thrown. He came into plain view and stood fully inside the office.  
  
Severus' head was bent towards a book on the desk where he sat, Harry could tell that he was only pretending to read. He looked up at the use of his name and met Harry's eyes. Harry could see tiredness and sadness, a good deal of simmering anger too.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"She happened," Severus replied.  
  
"What did she say to upset you?" Harry asked, "Ron said that they were going to back off and leave us alone."  
  
"Back off? I saw no evidence of it," Severus grumbled, "She has been saying everything possible to get me to snap."  
  
"You've managed to ignore her so far,"  
  
"Well now I have had enough, she says that she knows that you don't want to be with me,"  
  
"She didn't get it from anything I have said," Harry supplied quickly; shocked that Severus could even consider that it had been true.  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't trying to get rid of me, maybe even to kill me," Severus continued.  
  
"You're getting paranoid,"  
  
"I can't be too paranoid, paranoid keeps us safe and it isn't paranoia if it's true, I knew that Lucius was envious of my brother and I didn't see what could happen through envy until it was years too late. Lucius killed my first Kin, Harry."  
  
"True," Harry had to concede, "And I killed Lucius. But what did Hermione say to make you start throwing things at her?"  
  
Severus hands were resting on the desk and as Harry approached the desk Severus began staring at them, "Nothing of any note."  
  
"It must have been something," Harry persisted. "To attempt to destroy a potions book."  
  
"That one wasn't much good."  
  
"You made it a set book for our sixth year."  
  
"Exactly, it didn't do you much good did it?" Severus shook his head, "I tried to be civil, I asked her something about her pregnancy, I don't know what now, before I knew it she was reminding me of my inability to have children, taunting me, I couldn't take it."  
  
Harry smiled grimly but with affection for Severus, "She doesn't know, she would speak as if to a normal man, she doesn't know what that kind of comment means to you."  
  
"I know, but she doesn't even want her baby. I remember saying that she ought to look upon it as a blessing, which didn't go down too well. What would I know about it, she responds, apparently nothing according to Miss Granger, I am the last person anybody would consider a suitable parent," Severus said still staring at his hands, "At least I have shown myself to be the monster they all still assume I am, I hope now that they will be happy."  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be like this, so different, so awful," Harry commented coming to stand next to Severus.  
  
"It always was like this for me," Severus replied.  
  
Harry reached a hand out to Severus head, ignoring the fact that his hair seemed to be more greasy than usual, even though it was still early in the day it was starting to droop. Harry knew that beneath all Severus' bluster and anger he was upset. He stroked his hand through Severus' hair, gently massaging his scalp, which Harry knew would be relaxing, and it usually succeeded in calming Severus when nothing else would.  
  
"I do not want to be petted!" Severus suddenly snapped.  
  
Harry removed his hand instantly feeling very hurt by Severus seemingly turning on him.  
  
"I think we should go back to our quarters," Harry said, hoping that he sounded as dejected as he felt, he turned to go.  
  
When Harry got back to the Snape quarters he slumped down onto the sofa and lit a fire in the hearth, he could hardly feel it warming him as he watched the flames.  
  
A short while later Severus appeared carrying a large number of potions books and took them to his desk. There he began flicking through them, pulling scraps of paper, which Hermione had been using as bookmarks, out onto the desk, a scowl for each one. Harry presumed that they must be Severus' own books, which Hermione had stolen as far as he was concerned.  
  
Harry ordered himself a hot drink and Dobby barely stayed long enough to place it on the hearth without spilling it, before he hastily disappeared again. Harry looked up at Severus who had buried his head in one of the books, still sat at his desk in the corner of the room, about as far from the fire as he could get. Harry didn't say anything to him hoping that a bit of time and space might help. Harry wished that he had something to do; the last thing he wanted to do was leave Severus. Then he remembered about something, Judith from Sgoil Dhubh Lodge had given him some wool and a pair of knitting needles before they had left at the end of March. The rucksack he had used for his journey still lay packed up against the wall by the front door and they would still be in there.  
  
Harry sat himself back down on the sofa once he had found what he was looking for. He would have smiled if it hadn't been for the awful morning he had been having so far. He had persuaded Judith to let him have the baby wool, because it was thinner and easier to handle he had explained, Judith had readily agreed since she had finished with it and preferred to knit for slightly older children anyway. Harry also had a copy of the pattern that Judith had copied for him and he had in excess of nine months to get it right. Trying not to think about his situation at Hogwarts, Harry made the first loop and inserted the needle through it.  
  
*****  
  
After what seemed like many hours Severus looked up from his potions books and found Harry sitting on the sofa knitting. He wore such a look of intense concentration that Severus had to smile. Smiling was something he was finding very hard to do, even in the presence of his Kin. He knew he had been a git but now the hours were passing and although he still felt out of sorts he didn't want his situation with Harry to persist too long. He was being stupid and paranoid and he knew it. He knew also that he was upset about the whole baby issue and the last thing he should be doing was taking it out on Harry.  
  
Severus sighed from his position at his desk, Harry didn't look up but continued to knit. Severus knew that he had really upset Harry; he didn't usually cut himself off like that. Severus shut the book that he had been pretending to read for the last hour and rested his elbow on the desk, his head lying in his upturned palm. He could see the colour of the wool Harry was trying to knit and the shape it was taking.  
  
Harry didn't want to be with him, Severus knew, not the real Harry who had existed before the swords had their way. The real Harry had wanted to leave Hogwarts and never see him again, Severus remembered, he had had no right to change that, Harry's friends were right. Harry's friends thought that he had corrupted him and they were right, but they didn't know the half of it. Severus wondered what they would say if they could see their friend sitting on a sofa knitting a pair of baby booties with every expectation of being able to bear a child to fit them.  
  
Severus remembered well enough what Harry had been like before, how inseparable he had been from his friends, he didn't have that anymore, he was stuck in a dungeon with a moody Kin who hadn't spoken to him all day. Even as he was thinking that Harry's friends were right and he should let Harry go, Severus knew that it was impossible to change what had happened, at the same time he was wanting to scoop Harry up in his arms and take him to bed and give him what the Kin Bond had made him want. Severus had told Albus that he wouldn't do it to him, but he had, the swords had made sure that he had.  
  
There would be no letting go, even if Severus could separate himself from Harry, Harry would tear the world apart getting them back together again. If Severus died, Harry would kill himself, he would not let anybody stop him, this was the way of the Kin, they really were 'one', unable to exist without the other, a strong crimson Bond ensured it.  
  
Severus sat back in his chair, he felt tired, strained and stiff with sitting for so long. He should go to bed, Severus thought as he attempted to stand, the old familiar ache making its presence known now that the potion, which had suppressed it, was negated.  
  
*****  
  
Harry looked up from his knitting and found that Severus was standing up from his chair at the desk at last. He waited expectantly for Severus to join him on the sofa, trying not to watch him. Severus crossed the room and went into the bedroom and Harry heard the door close behind him.  
  
The sound of the door closing was just too much for Harry, the final straw; he felt his heart clench and the tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't bear to let a slab of wood stand between himself and his Kin. Harry put his knitting away and headed for the bedroom, Severus didn't turn around as he entered but continued to remove the top half of his robes.  
  
Harry wanted to fling his arms around his Kin but he stood silently waiting by the bed waiting for Severus to give the slightest indication that he would accept it.  
  
"Maybe you should have a bath," Harry suggested tentatively whilst wiping his face with his sleeve, wanting to be invited along too.  
  
"I think I will," Severus replied, not harshly but not warmly either.  
  
Severus got his things together and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Harry once more on his own. Harry went over to the bathroom door and pressed his head to the wood surface, listening to Severus' movements within.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nine - Ice Cream - Summary: Love is better than ice cream, love is better than chocolate, but can anything be better than chocolate ice cream? Harry and Sev find out. 


	9. Ice Cream

Chapter Nine - Ice Cream - Summary: Love is better than ice cream, love is better than chocolate, but can anything be better than chocolate ice cream? Harry and Sev find out.  
  
.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nine - Ice Cream  
.

.

.  
  
Your love is better than ice cream  
  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
  
And your love is better than ice cream  
  
Everyone here knows how to fight  
  
And it's a long way down  
  
It's a long way down  
  
It's a long way down to the place  
  
Where we started from  
  
Your love is better than chocolate  
  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
  
Oh love is better than chocolate  
  
Everyone here knows how to cry  
  
It's a long way down  
  
It's a long way down  
  
It's a long way down to the place  
  
Where we started from...  
  
.  
  
(Sarah McLachlan - Ice Cream - Fumbling Towards Ecstasy CD)  
  
.  
  
Severus took a long time to finish his bath and come out of the bathroom. Harry, in his dejection had decided to go to bed and so was pretending to be asleep when his Kin eventually climbed under the covers beside him. Severus turned over onto his side, facing away from Harry and curled up. Harry himself tried several positions and eventually managed to drift into a restless sleep.  
  
When Harry woke only a few hours had passed but somehow he had managed to shuffle up to Severus and was laid spooned against his back with an arm over his Kin's waist and a hand on his stomach. Harry felt quite contented with his position till he remembered the day that had preceded it.  
  
Harry considered removing his arm and turning over onto his other side but Severus' breath was steady and shallow, and besides, he was where he wanted to be. Harry leant forward a little and kissed the part of Severus that was closest to him, a nightshirt covered shoulder.  
  
Severus didn't move, in a way Harry was pleased that he had found sleep, another part of Harry was angry that Severus was sleeping whilst he himself could not get proper rest. Harry wasn't used to cuddling up to linen and he slipped his hand underneath the nightshirt so that it lay on Severus' stomach properly.  
  
Severus flinched a little at the touch and sighed. Harry immediately tensed; it appeared that Severus was awake after all.  
  
"Don't squeeze," Severus warned.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
When Severus didn't answer Harry began to sense through his hand, sending a little warmth as he did so.  
  
"Harry!" Severus said irritably.  
  
"Oh, shut up, I have had enough of you being like this for one day," Harry snapped back. He had only been sensing for a few seconds but that little bit was enough to tell him what had been happening, "Why didn't you just take a potion?"  
  
"Resistant," Severus replied simply.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate and use his psychic healing through his hands, within seconds Harry could feel Severus begin to relax against him, he smiled to himself.  
  
"Bloody ask me next time," Harry snapped at Severus anyway.  
  
Harry tried running his hands through Severus' hair next, hoping that he could soothe his Kin to sleep.  
  
"You shouldn't want to be with me, Hermione is right, they all are."  
  
"Shut up," Harry replied.  
  
"The real Harry would never have looked at me twice," Severus continued.  
  
"The real Harry would be dead by now if he hadn't been saved by you and your swords, AND you've forgotten about the genuine regard requirement involved in the creation of the Kin Bond, I DID hate you, but as soon as I saw you in your sleep it just melted away and I saw you as you really are, I didn't hate you after that. So shut up, you won't feel like this in the morning."  
  
"I know," Severus replied, allowing Harry to continue with what he was doing. "I always loved you though."  
  
"You had a funny way of showing it," Harry teased Severus.  
  
Severus sighed, "I was evil."  
  
Harry didn't agree to that. He was feeling tired but restless and he suddenly had an idea, "I know what will sort you out," He announced to his Kin.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Harry responded by leaping out of bed, he began dressing. He was feeling tired but he knew that he wouldn't sleep, he also felt a bit uncomfortable, just a bit achy too. It was impossible to tell whether it was a side effect of using his healing on Severus or if it were his own body doing the same thing for the first time. In any case, he remembered something Hermione had once mentioned regarding the subject and he thought that it was at least worth a try.  
  
"Come on, get some clothes on," Harry insisted.  
  
Severus reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, he hadn't wanted to move since he had become more comfortable but he was intrigued to know what Harry had in mind. As far as Severus knew there had never been anything of any kind that had ever helped.  
  
When Severus had finished dressing he went through to the living room and found Harry rummaging through his rucksack.  
  
"Here it is!" Harry called with glee as soon as he laid his hands on his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Where are we going?" Severus asked, "Do I need a cloak for warmth too?"  
  
Harry beamed a large smile, just happy to have his Kin back with him again, "No, but I'm not telling you where we're going, it is a surprise."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes in mock exasperation but he joined Harry all the same. As soon as they were outside their quarters Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around them both.  
  
"This is getting to be a bit of a squeeze," Harry commented regarding his now adult size and the inclusion of Severus underneath the cloak, "All three of us used to be able to fit under here, we'll have to crouch down a bit."  
  
"I am fairly well acquainted with your past exploits," Severus commented.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Harry teased Severus, "You have no idea how many times we got past you."  
  
"Rubbish! I could always tell when you lot were up to something, invisibility cloak or not."  
  
"No you could not, and a trick to success is not to argue too much when wearing it, otherwise you give yourself away." Harry added.  
  
Severus grunted, but not in a bad way, and they made their way through the corridors.  
  
They met no one along the way and eventually ended up standing outside the door to the kitchens.  
  
"Can I ask you something Harry?" Severus spoke as Harry was folding the cloak up.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who were we hiding from exactly?"  
  
"Well Sn…, oh, hmm," Harry replied, "I don't know, just pretend."  
  
"So what are we doing here?"  
  
Harry entered the kitchens first, "Wait and see."  
  
Severus followed Harry to a table and then he sat down as Harry went to find Dobby. Dobby wasn't asleep and Harry whispered instructions to him, as the house elf ran off to get what Harry needed, Harry returned to Severus and sat down at the table too.  
  
"I am presuming that this has something to do with food," Severus said as Harry sat down.  
  
Harry took the hand that lay on the table in his own and squeezed, "Hmm, something special," Harry answered.  
  
Dobby quickly returned with two bowls heaped full.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Severus asked as Dobby approached.  
  
"Two huge bowls of chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce, cherry sauce and cherries on top," Harry answered.  
  
"Do you want me to get fat?" Severus grizzled.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied picking up a spoon as soon as Dobby had left them alone, "Do I have to feed you?"  
  
Severus almost smiled, "Tempting, but no, I'll manage," he said picking up his spoon and scooping up a large quantity of ice cream to demonstrate.  
  
Harry savoured his first mouthful, "Can anything be better than this?"  
  
"You are," Severus replied quite seriously before taking another spoonful, "But it's close."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose at Severus' uncharacteristic sappiness but he was enjoying it a whole lot more than the alternative. He then suddenly noticed something about Severus.  
  
"Oh Sev," Harry began, edging closer to his Kin, "You haven't been getting it all in, there's a dribble."  
  
"Where?" Severus grumbled, frowning as he was not used to being that sloppy or having it pointed out.  
  
Harry smiled and ducked down to Severus, licking a small quantity of melted ice cream from the side of Severus' mouth before he knew what was happening.  
  
Apparently deciding to give in to the moment Severus returned the gesture with a kiss and then took up more ice cream.  
  
"This is disgusting," Severus commented.  
  
"Nice though?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm," Severus mumbled before taking Harry into another cold chocolaty kiss.  
  
They were likely to end up with more than a few spilt dribbles but neither of them cared.  
  
"Where's Dobby?" Severus asked eventually.  
  
Harry grinned, "Now you wonder where Dobby is, he's not watching if that's what you mean," He replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I think I heard him answering a call," Harry added.  
  
"None of the other house elves are awake are they?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Severus shrugged his shoulders, "Tango?"  
  
Harry smiled, "It's been a few days and this is a large kitchen."  
  
Severus stood up and held out a hand to Harry, "Shall we?"  
  
Harry joined Severus, Severus took Harry's right hand in his left, and Harry placed his other hand on Severus' right shoulder. They stood almost touching, Harry slightly facing their entwined hands, feeling each other breath at first. Then just a walk, Severus took Harry gently backwards for a few steps, rocking to the side, then forwards. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of it, Severus leading, a slight tilt of the shoulders showing Harry that he needed to turn, to place his left foot behind his right. Severus turned his body against Harry's, first one way then the other, Harry responding with backward ochos, Severus gradually step by step, raising the complexity of the moves. Severus took Harry into a sweeping turn, which finished with a step towards Severus, knee bent, arm raised and his back forming a pleasing arc.  
  
"That's one move you won't be doing once you're expecting," Severus commented as he took Harry into an elaborate giro, "And that's another."  
  
Soon Harry ended up in Severus' arms, just being held close, he was so glad that he had dragged Severus down to the kitchens.  
  
Ron pulled himself up on his pillows, he couldn't sleep anymore and he needed a drink. He could tell in the pale moonlight that Hermione had gone off wandering again so he reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up the small bell, which sat there. It was a summoning bell for calling a house elf and since going to the fire took some effort; Ron had been using it a lot.  
  
Just a couple of rings and Dobby was standing by Ron's bedside ready to hear what he wanted, Dobby usually assisted those who had helped him in his first years at Hogwart's.  
  
"What can I get you sir?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Just a glass of water," Ron replied.  
  
Within seconds Ron had the water in his hand and he knew that Dobby would soon disappear, he had an idea though, and it involved asking the little elf one or two questions.  
  
"Dobby?" Ron called after the house elf.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Have you been serving food to our two new Headmasters?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh yes sir, Harry Snape calls for me for everything," Dobby said proudly.  
  
Ron tried not to grimace at the ease with which Dobby used Harry's new surname, "Do you think he is happy?" Ron continued.  
  
"Oh yes sir," Dobby responded with enthusiasm.  
  
"Good, that's good," Ron responded, at least feeling as if Harry wasn't suffering in his new situation.  
  
"Especially when Headmaster Snape kisses him sir," Dobby added just before he disappeared.  
  
"Dobby! What did you just say?" Ron asked, hardly believing what he thought he had just heard Dobby say, but the little house elf didn't hear because he had already gone back to the kitchens.  
  
Close up against Severus' chest Harry could feel that he was much more relaxed and more like the normal self that Harry had come to know. As he stood with Severus' arms wrapped round him, feeling his warmth, Harry reached up underneath Severus' robes and made sure that he was likely to remain in a good mood.  
  
"Come on, we had better get to bed, we still need to sleep a while," Severus suggested eventually.  
  
Harry agreed, although he wanted to carry on dancing, he could also see the advantages of lying down next to Severus in their nice big bed.  
  
Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around them both and they began to head for the main staircase so that they could descend to the dungeons. Severus didn't protest again about how silly it was, he seemed to want to play along with Harry's game.  
  
"Who are we hiding from again?" Severus asked, teasing Harry as they quietly stepped their way down one of the longer and wider corridors near the library.  
  
"Shh!" Harry responded.  
  
They rounded a corner and nearly ran straight into Hermione, she was only a few yards away. Fortunately she had her back turned to them as Harry came to an abrupt halt and as a result of the sudden stop his foot was on the edge of the invisibility cloak as Severus continued to step forward. The cloak fell away and Severus almost tripped, making Harry make an audible squeak. They were beside a statue and Severus only just managed to dart behind it as Hermione turned round, alerted by the noise they had been making.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called over as she saw Harry standing by the statue with the cloak in his arms, looking very much as if he had been caught out. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
Harry decided to play it as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Nice night for a walk, isn't it?"  
  
"It's three in the morning, what are you doing out of bed?" Hermione asked with suspicion.  
  
Harry tried to calm himself, "What are YOU doing out of bed?" He responded.  
  
"I have been doing some research in the library," Hermione responded, challenging Harry to come up with a better excuse.  
  
"Well I've been down to the kitchens for a midnight snack," Harry countered, as if it were indeed much more impressive.  
  
"What IS that on your face?" Hermione asked as she came closer.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It looks like chocolate,"  
  
"Oh," Harry said grinning to himself and wiping his face with his sleeve, "Gets everywhere doesn't it?"  
  
"Not normally Harry, no," Hermione answered making him feel about twelve years old again.  
  
"Well I rushed, haven't had any for a while," Harry defended.  
  
"It seems strange that I should find the Headmaster wandering around the corridors hiding underneath an invisibility cloak, why didn't you just order something through the fire?"  
  
"Just reliving old school habits before I have to take up my job."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione said looking dangerously thoughtful, "It's HIM isn't it? Making you sneak down to the kitchen for food? When you stopped coming to meals we assumed he would be feeding you, but I suppose he mustn't have been."  
  
"What! No! He has NOT been starving me," Harry insisted fearing that Hermione might be yet again about to go off on one of her rants. The most worrying thing to Harry was that Hermione would think that Severus couldn't hear her and he was still hiding behind the statue, not that she really held back much when she knew that he was there.  
  
"You look a bit thin to me," Hermione persisted.  
  
"I have been on the road for nearly a year, walking at least ten miles a day in all weathers, suffering visions every night, of course I look a bit thin,"  
  
"Hmm," Hermione reluctantly accepted.  
  
"If Severus wanted to do me any harm," Harry said in what he hope would be acknowledged as a warning tone, "He would have done it while we were alone together with nobody to stand in the way,"  
  
"Fine," Hermione snapped, "Excuse me for being worried about you, for being concerned that you turned up here out of the blue, hanging on Snape's every word and acting weird. Think Harry, what would you have thought, if you had stayed and one of us had disappeared? What would you have thought if one of us had suddenly turned up dressed like THAT? Look at it from our point of view."  
  
"Look at it like this, if you don't leave us alone we will leave, you haven't been listening, we are one," Harry snapped back, "You can't separate us, I won't let you."  
  
"Well, that's exactly the sort of thing I'm trying to talk to you about, it just isn't you Harry. You didn't see what he did today, he hasn't changed, he threw things at me and I am pregnant Harry, you have to stop this."  
  
"You don't know what you're dealing with, what Severus is to me," Harry warned then turned to go before things got out of hand.  
  
"Just wait till Professor McGonagall gets back," Hermione repeated to Harry's retreating back.  
  
"I killed several hundred Death Eaters and a Dark Lord, Hermione, I am more powerful than you can comprehend, do not threaten me with aging old school professors," Harry replied as lightly as he could manage, before he turned the corner and passed out of sight.  
  
Harry had been sat on the sofa by the fire in their quarters for half an hour before Severus joined him.  
  
"Where did you get to?" Harry asked, looking up as soon as he heard his Kin enter.  
  
"She sat down and started crying after you left, I had to wait till she had gone."  
  
Harry looked regretful, "I can't talk to her, she's like a wall of granite."  
  
"I know, I was there remember."  
  
Harry smiled, "It would have been so funny if she had seen you, you had as much chocolate ice cream on your face as I did."  
  
Severus flopped down onto the sofa, "Today I looked through just about every potions book I used to use regularly," Severus suddenly announced, "Not a single stain of Dragon's Blood on any of them."  
  
"Albus must have spelled the page clean when he was finished," Harry commented.  
  
"I was going to ask Hermione about it today but the opportunity never arose," Severus added.  
  
"It's really worrying you?"  
  
"I can't help feeling that Albus has done something really worth apologising for," Severus added.  
  
Severus took Harry in his arms and held him close.  
  
"I'm sorry for today," Severus whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Hermione swooped into the bedroom with such bustle that Ron would have been woken even if he had managed to get to sleep.  
  
"Ron," Hermione called out, "Ron!"  
  
"What?" Ron replied sleepily.  
  
"You'll never guess what I have just seen," Hermione announced.  
  
Ron froze, "Something to do with Harry?" He asked, dreading that she was going to say that he and Snape had been kissing.  
  
"Of course it was something to do with Harry, I saw him in the corridor, hiding underneath that invisibility cloak of his, hiding from Snape. He's supposed to be the Headmaster and he's hiding just like we used to do when we were students."  
  
"Why would Snape let him keep the cloak if he needed to use it to get away from him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Stop being awkward," Hermione snapped, "That's not all, he had chocolate ice cream all over his face."  
  
"I'll owl The Prophet right now," Ron replied sarcastically before turning onto his side, intending to at least look like he was going to sleep.  
  
Hermione glowered at Ron, "I swear, one of these days Ronald Weasley I'll …"  
  
"You'll do what? Curse me and kill all my family?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"There's no need to bring that up, like any of it was my fault, we both know who had a hand in that arrangment," Hermione responded, feeling like she might cry again.  
  
"You weren't there though were you? Not the night the castle was attacked. You should have been there but you weren't."  
  
"Ron I …"  
  
"Just shut up and come to bed."  
  
Ron closed his eyes and Hermione eventually joined him in the bed. Ron tried to sleep but every time he tried to think of something nice, he kept seeing Harry kissing Snape after eating ice cream, watching it smear over each of their faces as they moved together.  
  
"This is all I need!" Ron muttered to himself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	10. Wishes Come True

A/N: Notes at the end of the chapter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary: Harry goes shopping with Severus and Severus gets a wish come true.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
Chapter Ten – Wishes Come True  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry woke up first for once and he immediately took the opportunity to snuggle up to his Kin for a while before they had to get up. It was nearly two weeks since they had come back to Hogwarts and they had decided to try taking breakfast in the great hall again. As the new Headmasters they really needed to be integrating in daily castle life more, no matter what happened as a result.  
  
The strangest thing that had happened, or rather the strangest thing that hadn't happened over the past week was that Professor McGonagall hadn't turned up despite all of Hermione's threats. The most disappointing thing, for Harry at least, was that he had so far failed to produce any sign that his new ability was working. Severus had had his moods, his discomfort, he had grumbled and moaned, everything was apparently as it had been for him before. But for Harry nothing, a few times he had thought that it was coming but then nothing had happened and Severus had to remind him that it HAD only been two weeks.  
  
Harry was impatient though; he was desperate to know that he was functioning correctly. Harry's childbearing ability had been magically created in him when he was thin and hungry, on the verge of starvation and tired, he had been exhausted. He couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong and that he would be unable to carry a child after all. He accepted that it might take a while to conceive but he just wanted to know that it was possible. He could have got Severus to find out for him, by sensing over his abdomen, but he knew that Severus would be heartbroken too and he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. What Harry needed was something to take his mind off things and make him less impatient.  
  
Harry kissed Severus until he began to wake up.  
  
"I think we should go shopping," Harry suggested as soon as he knew that Severus was listening.  
  
"We have an open day to prepare for," Severus reminded Harry.  
  
"Yes, and I am sure that there must be things we need to buy for that and you said I should get new robes."  
  
Severus smiled at his Kin without opening his eyes, "A persuasive argument," He replied.  
  
"So can we? Today?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is time that we stuck our heads out into the outer world," Severus reluctantly agreed.  
  
*****  
  
When they reached the great hall and the teacher's tables Severus grabbed hold of the table that had been pushed up against Ron and Hermione's.  
  
"As Headmaster, I am reinstating the arrangement whereby the tables were all in a long row so that we can all keep an eye on the students," Severus announced, "The Potions Master always sat on the far end, so, if you don't mind Hermione, that will be where you and Ron are to sit from now on. Harry and I will be in the middle."  
  
Severus continued to rearrange the tables despite the glares that he received from Hermione, knowing that she had little choice but to comply.  
  
"There," Severus continued brightly once they were all sat again, "Isn't that better? There is even space for Minerva, should she ever turn up."  
  
Harry smiled to himself; he had been encouraging Severus to speak out more, instead of keeping quiet for days and then blowing up in a rage.  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley today to attend to some supply matters," Severus announced to Hermione, calling down the length of the table as they sat sipping coffee, "Not that I need to inform you of course, I just thought you might need to know that we are not going to be there, should you need our advice on anything."  
  
*****  
  
They left Hermione fuming and exited the castle by the main door. With the portkey already made up and ready to use, they would be in Diagon Alley in a matter of minutes. Harry was feeling very nervous about stepping out into the world but he had Severus with him so he had no hesitation about going through with it. They both placed a hand on the portkey and in a flash they were standing in the room at The Leaky Cauldron that all the teachers used for arriving.  
  
Severus led Harry along the corridor and down the stairs into the main bar; at the sight of them the room fell silent. Harry smiled timidly at the attention, he should have been used to it after all the years he had been 'the boy who lived', but he wasn't. Severus didn't stop and they were soon out on the street.  
  
"I think we should sort the robe situation out first, then I want to acquire some potions supplies, both for classes and for the hospital stocks, we can't keep buying them in ready made phials, it's very expensive and unnecessary."  
  
"I have to get some money first," Harry reminded Severus.  
  
"Of course, but after that we'll get you some new robes."  
  
"Can we go to the place where you get yours?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wouldn't go anywhere else, it's down Knockturn Alley however, let's hope the proprietor wasn't a Death Eater."  
  
"Oh Sev! That's not really the best place to be seen in."  
  
"Better get there quickly before we're noticed," Severus said dragging Harry off in the direction of Gringott's.  
  
When Harry and Severus got to Knockturn Alley they found that things had changed considerably since their last visit. It seemed that once word had got out that the Death Eaters had been defeated some people fled, abandoning their business and others took the opportunity to appropriate them. Severus found the robe shop exactly as he remembered it but it was under new management.  
  
Severus told the proprietor exactly what they wanted and Harry chose his fabric and was then measured. Although clothes could be altered magically it was always best to get them roughly the right size and shape first.  
  
"What about when I start to get bigger?" Harry whispered to Severus whilst the measurements were being entered onto the order parchment.  
  
"We'll come back and order some more to fit, we don't want the whole wizarding world talking about it before you've even managed to conceive."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose," Harry grumbled, thinking irrationally that if he started to dress pregnant, he might be able to get his body to cooperate and make it real.  
  
"It will happen soon enough," Severus tried to reassure Harry without drawing too much attention to themselves.  
  
Next they headed for the Potions supplies shop, it would be wall to wall with books and ingredients, Harry couldn't think of anything more dull, but Severus seemed to be happy enough. They weren't getting hounded which was a good thing. People were staring and some even greeted them but Harry suspected that the Kin Bond was helping them all keep their distance.  
  
Severus had a list of all the ingredients he wanted delivered to Hogwarts, his visit was mainly so that he could browse the books. He handed the list in to the shopkeeper as soon as they entered.  
  
"I won't be long," Severus told Harry.  
  
"You should have sent Hermione to do this."  
  
"I might have to sack her yet," Severus replied.  
  
"I'll just look around," Harry replied allowing Severus to go. He doubted very much that Severus would be quick at all since this was his first visit in a year. Severus might like to pretend that he no longer cared about potions but Harry didn't entirely believe that he could abandon it that easily, it had occupied too much of his life.  
  
As Harry had predicted, Severus was soon lost in browsing and Harry was so bored that he actually started to read the labels on the expensive pre-prepared potions.  
  
"Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" The shopkeeper suddenly asked Harry making him jump.  
  
"No, I am just waiting for my friend," Harry replied.  
  
"Severus? I read the Prophet article about the Kin Bond. I am afraid that Severus usually takes a few hours when he comes in here."  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
"Let me know if you need any help," The shopkeeper offered as he walked back to his desk.  
  
Harry continued to look around; all the potions were in a glass cabinet so that potential purchasers could see exactly what there was but would have to ask for it if they wanted to make a purchase.  
  
Harry's attention was suddenly drawn to some light pink coloured potion; the label said it was to aid infertility.  
  
"That one comes in a few different flavours," The shopkeeper offered, Harry realised that he must have been watching him the whole time.  
  
"I don't need any," Harry instinctively defended, then thought better of it, he had an idea. Harry approached the shopkeeper's desk. "What if it wasn't a matter of infertility, what if someone just wanted to get pregnant quickly?" Harry added quietly.  
  
"Fertility potions come in a variety of strengths though it is a Ministry requirement that they all contain an additive to ensure that they only work on those who want to become pregnant, the potential for misuse would be enormous otherwise."  
  
"It's just that I would like to have a child really soon."  
  
"Why the rush?"  
  
"You know who I am don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Any up and coming evil is going to be looking for me as soon as he thinks he's strong enough, need I say more?"  
  
"So who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"You know I'm not going to answer that," Harry replied with a winning smile, "And if details of our business here leaves this shop neither Severus or myself will be returning." Harry thought it fortunate that the shopkeeper had no idea about the specifics regarding Kin Bonds and didn't know that it couldn't be anybody other than Severus and that Harry wasn't going to be the father.  
  
"Of course," the shopkeeper blustered, "You will need a number of doses, the potion is to be taken at lunchtime in order to reach full effectiveness by evening and it might still take a few days."  
  
"Fine, do both the man and the woman take the same potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and at the same time too."  
  
"Right, what does it taste of?"  
  
"The potion itself is tasteless, a variety of tastes can be added."  
  
"Tasteless sounds good."  
  
"Remember the Ministry additive," The shopkeeper warned.  
  
"How much?" Harry demanded.  
  
As it happened Harry managed to complete his transaction a whole half hour before Severus showed any sign of wanting to leave. It was nearly lunchtime.  
  
"I think we should have something to eat," Harry suggested, wanting Severus to consume a drink as soon as possible, "Coffee shop or The Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Hmm," Severus replied, showing how distracted he was as he stood awaiting the shopkeeper's attention.  
  
"What have you got there?" Harry asked, noticing the book that Severus had chosen from the many available, "Found one you don't already own?"  
  
"I found a book I could never hope I would need," Severus replied rather cryptically, not letting Harry see the cover.  
  
Harry smiled, "What is it?" He asked, even more intrigued by his Kin's half-hearted attempt at secrecy.  
  
As Harry had thought he would, Severus cracked under very little pressure and allowed him to see the cover of the book. Harry smiled broadly when he saw the title, 'Magick And Potions For Pregnancy And Childcare'.  
  
"Oh Sev!" Harry said warmly, wanting to hug his Kin right there and then. The shopkeeper approached the counter and remembering the potions he had just bought, Harry suddenly wished that he were elsewhere. He certainly wasn't about to look at the shopkeeper at all whilst Severus paid for his book and he thought it a very good thing that he had already sworn him to secrecy.  
  
Harry was glad to step back out onto the street.  
  
"I wasn't too long was I?" Severus asked as he saw Harry looking pleased to be outside.  
  
"All in a good cause," Harry replied, skirting around the obvious, Severus had been absolutely ages but Harry didn't want to say so.  
  
"Strange man, you would think he had never sold a pregnancy book to a man before the way he looked at me," Severus commented as they began to walk, not really heading anywhere in particular as they hadn't decided where to go yet.  
  
"Hmm, very strange," Harry agreed, "So where are we going then?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron I suppose, nice big fire," Severus replied.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, he had been wondering how he was going to slip a potion into both their drinks whilst the wizarding world was present and had their eyes on them, The Leaky Cauldron was about as dark as it could get during the daytime. Even with a fire blazing Harry thought that he might just be able to do what he planned.  
  
Once seated in The Leaky Cauldron Severus approached the bar. Harry had chosen them a table as close to the fire as he could find and sat down. Within minutes Severus had returned with a tray holding everything they needed to make two cups of tea and the lunch menu.  
  
"It's almost like being back on the road," Harry commented, "A bar meal and a warm fire, fancy a smoke?"  
  
Severus suddenly looked stern, "You are not smoking, not now," He replied.  
  
"I was only joking," Harry said trying to look as unserious as possible.  
  
They chose their food in silence and Harry was still worried that Severus had thought that he really intended to smoke. He thought for a minute that he might not go through with the potions; there would be no point if they didn't end up making love later.  
  
"Pick yourself something sticky for afters as well," Severus instructed with as much of a smile as he could risk in public without ruining his reputation entirely., seeming to be a bit scary may yet come in useful.  
  
Harry made the decision as Severus stood up to place their order. As his Kin turned his back and headed for the bar, Harry quickly took two potions out of his cloak pocket and pulled the corks out. He then took up the milk jug and poured the contents of the two potions phials into it whilst he held it below the table to hide his actions from the sight of others. A few swirls ensured that the potions were at least adequately mixed with the original white liquid.  
  
When Severus returned Harry poured out the first cups of tea, he ended up wishing that he had done it before Severus came back.  
  
"That milk looks a bit watery," Severus commented as Harry poured from the milk jug.  
  
"Looks all right to me," Harry responded hoping that Severus wasn't too certain in his observation.  
  
Severus picked up his cup as soon as the tea was ready and took a sip. Severus paused briefly as he tasted the liquid, Harry thought he saw a slight frown but he was also feeling rather guilty now that he had gone through with the fertility potion thing without telling Severus, it could just have been the resultant paranoia and fear of being found out. Severus smiled then though and took a sizable sip of his tea; Harry forced himself to relax.  
  
*****  
  
When the two Kin made it back to Hogwarts it was quite late in the afternoon so they went back to their quarters to psych themselves up to face dinner with Hermione and Ron. Harry wanted to change into his new clothes so he was sat on the sofa knitting and dressed in burgundy when there was a knock at their door.  
  
Severus was sat at his desk reading his new book, a stern and studious look on his face, at the sound of the knock he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Who the hell would want to disturb us down here when it's so close to dinner?" Severus grumbled.  
  
Harry put his knitting away in a muggle plastic bag, making sure to hide all traces of baby wool before he got up to answer the door.  
  
When Harry opened the heavy wooden door he found Professor Trelawney standing there, an eager expression on her face.  
  
"Ah Professor Snape, Harry," Professor Trelawney began, "I should have come to you before, there are things I need to say to you before things go much further."  
  
Harry frowned, "Would I be about to die by any chance?" He asked with some bitterness.  
  
Sybil Trelawney laughed nervously, "No, no, not at all Harry, you're very much alive."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Harry said sternly.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"I suppose so," Harry replied, standing aside to allow Sybil to enter.  
  
Harry followed Sybil back into the room; she froze still when she saw Severus sat at his desk staring back at her. Harry noticed that Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"Professor Trelawney wishes to tell me something," Harry repeated for Severus' benefit.  
  
Severus got to his feet, "I think I need to get ready for dinner," he responded already making his retreat. He crossed the room close to Professor Trelawney, "If I leave you alone together, you won't do anything to upset Harry, will you?" Severus added in voice which was pleasant enough but which made Professor Trelawney look even more nervous if that were possible.  
  
"No," Sybil Trelawney replied, swallowing hard and not daring to avert her gaze from Severus.  
  
"Good," Severus said firmly before heading for the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
Both Harry and Professor Trelawney sat down on the sofa, twisting round so that they could face each other.  
  
"Professor?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Please call me Sybil, we are both staff now," Sybil Trelawney responded.  
  
"Sybil, what is it you want to tell me? Please bear in mind that Severus was being very serious."  
  
"First I must apologise," Sybil began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Telling you that you were going to die, it was Albus's idea,"  
  
Harry frowned deeply, "Was it?" He said disbelievingly.  
  
"We all still have free will, no matter what is seen in the tea leaves, we had to."  
  
"Explain," Harry said sternly.  
  
"If we had told you that you would live, you wouldn't have tried, you would have died through complacency. Divination can only tell of likely outcomes when applied to the future, only when talking of past events can it be definite."  
  
"So you're not really a crap witch?" Harry snapped.  
  
Sybil shook her head, really looking apologetic, "I was the person who told of the Prophecy."  
  
"Yes, thank you for that," Harry snapped still.  
  
"It wasn't Severus," Sybil offered.  
  
Harry froze, "What wasn't Severus?"  
  
"The person who killed the Dark Lord, they're all saying it was Severus now, but it wasn't, was it Harry?" Sybil continued, confident that she was scoring a point against Harry's disbelief.  
  
Harry swallowed nervously, "The swords said so," He defended hopelessly.  
  
"It was you," Sybil said gently.  
  
"Will you tell anybody?" Harry asked, admitting defeat.  
  
"No," Sybil replied.  
  
"So, are you going to use your tea leaves on me now? A crystal ball maybe? Tell me something real for once, where I don't seem to be about to die imminently?"  
  
Sybil laughed nervously, "Tea leaves and crystal balls are for beginners, they merely help to focus the thoughts," She replied, "All I need are your hands."  
  
"You won't tell me things I don't want to know?" Harry said warily, he wasn't sure that he wanted to go through with this at all, he was just curious to know how good she really was.  
  
"You can ask the questions Harry," Sybil offered.  
  
Harry reluctantly agreed and held out his hands. Sybil's hands were cold when she took hold of Harry's.  
  
"Begin when you're ready," Sybil offered.  
  
"You really were crap at predicting anything, you could have warned me about a few things," Harry suddenly accused, remembering that it hadn't just been predications about his death that the woman had got wrong.  
  
"If you recall, it wasn't a very good time to be seen to be knowing too much, what would have happened to me if they had found out I was behind the Prophecy?"  
  
Harry decided to leave it for a while; at least till he had finished testing Sybil, there was no way she could guess anything about him anymore.  
  
Harry tried to settle himself down into a calmness he knew Sybil thought was necessary for sensing information. "Will I have children?" He asked to begin with.  
  
"Yes," Sybil responded straight away, she was then silent for a minute and began to frown, "That can't be right, maybe I am no good after all."  
  
Harry was surprised and intrigued, "Aren't you just supposed to say what you see?"  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"Just say what you see," Harry encouraged.  
  
Sybil looked nervous again, "Harry and Severus Snape will have children, together." She stated.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"More than one, all girls, powerful witches."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Not together, not born all together."  
  
Harry laughed a little in relief, "Good, more than one at once would be a bit much."  
  
Sybil laughed nervously again, "Do you want to know anything else?"  
  
"Imminent danger? Will we have peace for a while?"  
  
Sybil smiled, "No trouble for a while. Though I see an old acquaintance returning."  
  
"Yes? Who?"  
  
"I can't see a name, he has dark hair, quite long."  
  
Harry couldn't think who it could be but he withheld from saying so, "Anything else?"  
  
"He's a wizard, not a muggle, though you have had a muggle friend and you will see him again." Sybil gasped, "He knows, your muggle friend knows."  
  
"Knows what?" Harry asked feeling that Will could not have guessed that he was a wizard.  
  
"He knows that you killed, he saw it."  
  
"He was there?" Harry demanded to know.  
  
Sybil shook her head, "Not at the time, he knew before you killed them. Do you want to know anything else?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath out, "No, that's fine for now, I don't think I want to know anything else," Harry replied, "As long as we will be safe for a while, that's all that matters."  
  
Sybil smiled, "Most of the time it is best to take it as it comes."  
  
"One of the things that nobody knows yet is that Severus and I can have children, you picked up on that," Harry offered.  
  
"So do you believe me now at least?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you," Harry answered, although he was intensely puzzled by the revelation concerning Will.  
  
*****  
  
Since the tables had been put back into their old positions it was possible to take a meal without anybody feeling tempted to start an argument. Severus and Harry took their places at the centre of the table, ate their meals and after making the minimum amount of contact they retreated again down to the dungeons.  
  
If Severus was feeling anything like he was, Harry thought as they descended the staircase, they would be going straight to bed. All Harry could think of was getting down to some serious baby making business. Harry actually hoped it had something to do with the potions because then Severus would definitely be feeling the same.  
  
Once they reached the dungeons Harry tried to pick up the pace but as they were passing the potions classroom a hand grabbed a hold of his arm and he was pulled backwards. Harry stumbled backwards till he found that he was stood in the classroom beside the place where he used to sit when he was a student.  
  
"Sit where you used to sit," Severus commanded firmly.  
  
Harry smiled to himself but did as he was told, joining in with his Kin by facing the front of the classroom as if awaiting a lesson. Harry half expected Severus to swoop to the front but he didn't. Severus came to stand behind Harry, travelling silently. Harry could feel Severus' presence behind him just as he had done in all those intimidating moments in class. This was different in one respect through; the feeling of him standing there no longer provoked fear but something else entirely.  
  
"I need to teach you a little lesson," Severus said in a firm and stern voice, which nevertheless ended up sounding husky and sexy to Harry's ears in his current mood. Harry shivered, wanting Severus to duck down to him and nibble his neck.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry responded with anticipation.  
  
"You think I don't know," Severus began, "What you did."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, you know what you did."  
  
Harry smiled wanting to join in the game, "Tell me, there are so many things I can't remember, which one?"  
  
"Stand up," Severus commanded, Harry complied.  
  
Severus turned Harry to face him and pushed Harry so that he was sat on the edge of the student desk where the cauldrons were all neatly set out for a class, "Even you should know better than to try and sneak a potion, sneak a potion by me of all people. It might not have a taste but I knew it was there."  
  
Harry swallowed hard, for the first time wondering whether this was in fact a game at all, without realising he had been doing it he noticed that he had been holding his breath.  
  
"You might well look like that," Severus snapped, still stern, he leant over to Harry and began loosening the buttons on the front of his robes.  
  
Harry breathed again and leant forward slightly, Severus responded by kissing him deeply.  
  
"What do you intend to do?" Harry asked when he came up for air.  
  
"Punish you," Severus answered.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Severus responded, "Just making a wish come true."  
  
Severus now had Harry's robe off and he leant across the desk and with one sweep of his arm, left and then right, a number of cauldrons fell clattering to the floor.  
  
Severus then removed the rest of Harry's clothes and some of his own.  
  
"Have you sealed the door?" Harry asked, hardly able to speak in anticipation.  
  
"No, no locking of the door, no silencing charm, no spoiling it."  
  
"How long has this been a wish of yours?" Harry asked as Severus nibbled on his neck.  
  
"You don't want to know," Severus growled.  
  
Harry placed his hands on Severus' hips, encouraging him.  
  
"It would serve you right if you conceived on a potion room desk with your legs in the air." Severus commented.  
  
"I don't care, just want to."  
  
"I think you were questioning my abilities," Severus accused, "I will just have to make sure you don't make the same mistake again," Severus growled taking a firm hold of Harry.  
  
"What if someone sees?" Harry whispered as Severus began doing precisely as he had promised.  
  
"I want them to see," Severus responded.  
  
*****  
  
Soon, much too soon the game appeared to be over and Harry sat leaning against Severus' chest breathless, happy and still needing something. Severus held him tight and laid his head on Harry's.  
  
"Can I have a wish too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe. How long have you been wishing?"  
  
"Not as long," Harry replied pulling himself away from Severus, "In the office, now!" He commanded.  
  
Severus looked a bit surprised, "In the office?"  
  
"Yes, it has many memories for me as you can imagine, this will be one more."  
  
Severus did as he was commanded, they didn't stop to pick any of their clothes up on the way. Severus strode across the office to the desk just as Harry was passing through the doorway.  
  
"No!" Harry called out as Severus seemed to be about to clear the desk of anything that might get in the way, "That's Hermione's desk now, we'll never remember to put everything back the way we found it."  
  
"So?" Severus said, unmoved by Harry's apparent concern.  
  
"Besides," Harry continued, "I'm not quite tall enough for it to be practical and you're too tall to lie there without your head hanging off the end."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The floor, where we all used to stand when you called us in here," Harry suggested impishly.  
  
"My wish was more inventive," Severus complained but nevertheless doing exactly as he was told.  
  
Harry could barely wait till Severus was lying down before he jumped on top and began the process of ravishing his Kin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC Soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eleven Summary: Professor McGonagall returns to Hogwarts to sort things out.  
  
.  
  
. 


	11. A Light In The Dark

A/N at the end of the chapter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eleven Summary: Professor McGonagall returns to Hogwarts to sort things out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eleven – A Light In The Dark  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As a result of resuming their activities in bed after they had left the potions classroom, Harry and Severus were feeling a little tired when they arrived late for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"I thought you were going shopping for new clothes yesterday," Hermione commented from the far end of the table as Harry and Severus took their seats.  
  
"I did," Harry replied.  
  
"They look the same to me,"  
  
"They're dark burgundy, not black," Harry clarified.  
  
Hermione was not amused and went back to her coffee.  
  
"Professor McGonagall not here yet?" Severus taunted down the table.  
  
Harry smiled a little at Severus' input but hid it well behind his arm.  
  
"The open day is only a few days away, don't you think you should be organising something or other?" Hermione asked, keen to highlight any shortcomings she found.  
  
"It's all in hand," Harry insisted even though it wasn't. The invitations had certainly been sent out, the event advertised in The Prophet on a number of occasions but there were a few things at least that needed sorting out. Everything would be fine though, Harry was sure, on the day.  
  
*****  
  
Later that morning Harry was watching Severus do some organising. They had taken over a classroom and Harry had nothing else to do but watch Severus at work since he had volunteered to handle the aspect of the proceedings they were currently dealing with as he had previous experience at such matters.  
  
Harry was bored, he wasn't used to his Kin being busy, not busy in conversation anyway. He didn't leave and wander off though; he didn't want to do that even though he was thoroughly bored.  
  
Almost without thinking Harry started to step tango moves across the floor on his own, it was as he turned back towards the door that he saw a small girl walk up the corridor, tears streaming down her face. The girl looked far too young to be out on her own and was obviously distressed. Harry looked to Severus, he was still in conversation, he looked back towards the door, it would only take a minute and he hadn't as yet seen anybody running up the corridor after the little girl.   
  
Harry stepped outside of the room and onto the corridor, the little girl had come to a standstill not far away and was looking around, searching for somebody. She obviously wasn't finding who she was looking for, her face was red with crying and the tears still flowed. Harry approached the girl and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you lost?" Harry asked gently.  
  
The little girl nodded miserably.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mummy," The girl replied.  
  
"Where did you last see her?"  
  
"Home,"  
  
"Oh," Harry responded, "Where is home?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Oh," Harry said not knowing where to take it from there.  
  
"Who are you?" The little girl asked suddenly eyeing Harry with something approaching suspicion.  
  
"Harry," Harry replied, "Harry Potter," He added with some of his usual unease over using his old name.  
  
The little girl shrank away from him.  
  
"Severus!" A woman's voice called out down the corridor, as Harry was about to reach out a hand to the little girl and offer some words of reassurance, "Severus Snape!"  
  
Harry knew that voice well enough, he couldn't have forgotten it even if it had been nearly a year, bright, Scottish, formidable.  
  
Harry stood up slowly, his heart filling with dread as he turned round and found himself facing a fast approaching Professor McGonagall who didn't look very happy at all.  
  
Professor McGonagall came to stop about two yards in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry!" She said in surprise, noticing that it wasn't Severus she had seen in the corridor after all, "Well, it seems things have changed around here," She continued with a raised eyebrow and an inspection of Harry's attire, "Can you explain to me why the wards would not let me through without an escort?"  
  
"Severus strengthened them," Harry replied, probably looking as nervous as he felt.  
  
"This little girl got through and was likely halfway up to the castle before she noticed I wasn't there, what kind of ward would allow that to happen?"  
  
Harry looked down at the girl who was now clinging to the Professor's skirts. There was a man with Professor McGonagall and she steered the girl into his care and she was led away, the man had been given his instructions to provide food. Harry knew that the wards had been altered to allow the passage of innocents, which was how the little girl had got through.  
  
"We'll get the wards altered to accommodate you," Harry offered feeling a little embarrassed that the wards had been so strong that they had excluded the Deputy Headmaster. She must have been feeling angry at either Severus or himself when she tried to come through, Harry knew, otherwise she might have made it, but he wasn't going to share that detail with the Professor. "I suppose it's good that they work. Who was that little girl? Was she an orphan? I had heard that you were busy helping to find them."  
  
"Yes, she was an orphan," Professor McGonagall replied with a grim expression.  
  
"Hmm, another of the Dark Lord's victims," Harry replied bitterly, remembering how he had been tortured with visions of this immediately prior to the last battle.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with sadness and compassion and something he as yet didn't understand, "Her parents were Death Eaters Harry," She said quietly and gently, though no tone of voice could soften the impact of the words.  
  
Harry just stared straight ahead for a moment, "Oh," was the only inadequate word he could mutter.  
  
"Where is Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked breaking the silence that had been created, falling back on a bustling manner to make the moment pass.  
  
Harry turned to the Professor as if still half in a trance and pointed to the classroom.  
  
"I need to speak to you both," Professor McGonagall said firmly.  
  
Harry turned to the classroom door, "Sev!" He called without thinking about not using the familiar address.  
  
Severus appeared at the classroom door, no doubt spurred by the urgency in Harry's voice when he called. When Severus saw who had arrived he joined Harry at his side.  
  
"Minerva," Severus greeted in an even tone, which hid any apprehension he might have.  
  
"Severus," Minerva replied, "I would like to see you and Harry in my office in approximately half an hour."  
  
Severus nodded; still feeling a bit shocked to see Professor McGonagall after all this time. Minerva turned away from the two stunned Kin and walked away.  
  
"What do you think? How was she?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
Harry didn't say anything; he turned towards his Kin and stood close to him then buried his head in Severus' chest.  
  
Severus instinctively wrapped both his arms round Harry, realising that something was very wrong, that Harry was greatly upset. "Harry?" He attempted to prompt as Harry clung to him tightly.  
  
Harry did not respond with words but held onto Severus so tightly that he could hardly breath. Severus briefly noticed all the stares they were receiving but he had meant what he had said, he wanted them to see. Perhaps he didn't specifically want them to see him naked and spread out over a potions classroom desk, but he did think it was about time they started to see things as they were and Harry clinging to him was part of it. Instead of trying to ease Harry away from him Severus attempted to sooth his Kin by rubbing his back with his hand, their height difference meant that Severus could rest his head on Harry's.  
  
"What did she say?" Severus asked after a while.  
  
"How many Death Eaters did I kill Sev?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, a few hundred," Severus answered, wondering where it was leading, "You know that."  
  
"Say it was three hundred and two thirds of them had children, let's assume both the mother and father were Death Eaters together, that's one hundred sets of parents, maybe they had two children each." Harry continued, "Do you know how many orphans the Dark Lord made?"  
  
"No I don't," Severus replied gently.  
  
"Neither do I," Harry replied, "But my guess is it was far less than two hundred."  
  
Harry's shoulders shook against Severus' chest and he said no more.  
  
"They came after you Harry, they were all there voluntarily, all with the soul purpose of making sure that you died."  
  
"I saw this little girl crying and she was looking for her mummy and I thought she might be one of the ones, I thought I was responsible for killing the person who took her parents away but I wasn't, I am the person who took them away." Harry spoke after a while.  
  
"Minerva brought Death Eater children to Hogwarts?" Severus asked scarcely able to believe it.  
  
"That was why I came into the corridor, I saw the little girl."  
  
"We will definitely be having words when we see Minerva."  
  
"They need somebody to look after them," Harry sobbed.  
  
"Yes, they do," Severus agreed, "But they do not need to be here."  
  
Harry didn't say anything else but didn't lift his head away from Severus either. Severus kissed him gently on the top of his head, "Come on, we have half an hour, we'll go back down to the dungeons for a bit of quiet." Severus suggested urging Harry to leave the sea of staring eyes around them.  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry and Severus were climbing the stairs, once again making their way back into the populated section of the castle. Only this time they were going on, further up towards Gryffindor tower and Minerva's quarters. To say they were nervous would be an understatement.  
  
Severus covered his nerves with a stony expression, his usual defence. Harry couldn't really cover his nerves at all but he attempted to take Severus' lead and pulled himself up tall, taking Severus' hand for reassurance. They took the stairs together, perfectly in step.  
  
As Severus and Harry reached the floor they needed Hermione came out of a room and into the corridor in front of them. Both Kin stopped walking, they looked around trying to think of an escape route quickly but there was nowhere for them to go.  
  
"Well fancy seeing you two up here," Hermione commented with a smile as she approached them.  
  
"I am afraid we can't stop, we have a meeting with Minerva," Severus responded, trying to make it sound like Hermione should be worried, making sure that he used the familiarity of a first name.  
  
Hermione was unaffected by the apparent confidence, "Now we'll see who is Headmaster around here."  
  
Severus didn't reply further and they passed Hermione and continued down the corridor.  
  
"One way or the other I will wipe that smile from her face," Severus promised as they stood in front of Professor McGonagall's door.   
  
Almost in a trance, Harry reached forward and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Minerva called out to them as the door swung open to allow them entry.  
  
Harry entered first and found Professor McGongall standing by a sofa, a stern expression upon her face. Dobby stood beside her.  
  
"Severus, Harry, would you like tea?" She asked.  
  
"We would both like tea," Harry answered.  
  
Dobby disappeared with a click of his fingers and Professor McGonagall gestured for them to sit.  
  
Harry was glad of the sofa, he sat down at one end and Severus sat next to him maintaining a separation of only three inches between them. Professor McGonagall took a seat on the other side of a glass-covered coffee table.  
  
"We'll wait for the tea before we begin," Professor McGonagall announced creating an awkward silence that lasted only a few minutes but seemed to last a lifetime. Harry felt as if the Professor was trying to weigh him up from the way she observed him.  
  
When the tea came and was poured Harry found that he had to hold his cup with both hands, he was so nervous.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Severus said sternly when Minerva showed no sign of saying anything, "A have a few issues I would like to raise myself."  
  
"First of all," Minerva began, "We shall be using first names here, we are all adults and this is not a school any longer. Harry, you must call me Minerva."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Severus was unmoved by the concession, probably because of the declaration that Hogwarts wasn't a school.  
  
"What has been going on here?" Minerva asked, "I want Harry to answer."  
  
"We took a Kin Bond, Professor Dumbledore knew that it would happen, he left us a letter giving Severus and I the jobs of Headmaster and Defence teacher." Harry replied.  
  
"That much I read in The Prophet," Minerva responded almost snapping at them.  
  
Harry couldn't continue, he leant into Severus and wished that they could just go.  
  
"Shall I tell you some of the stories I have been hearing about you two?" Minerva asked rhetorically, "Stories of violence towards residents here, staff recruitment for a so-called school which doesn't seem to involve the setting up of a board of governors or any consultation with the Ministry, the first anybody knew about it was your faces staring up out of The Prophet over breakfast, that was certainly the first I had heard of it. Then there are the wards, which now seem to exclude anybody who isn't already in the castle unless they are less than ten years old! What do you have to say?"  
  
Harry was beginning to feel as if he might overcome his nerves, "A board of governors and consultation with the Ministry has always worked out so well in the past, I decided that I would handle things myself, who knows how many Ministry members still hold Death Eater sympathies, though I can assure you they aren't likely to boast about it anytime soon," Harry began, "Besides, we made no radical appointments, at least we can be sure that we are not harbouring Death Eaters. As for the violence, this amounts to no more than a few strong words between Hermione and Severus, I imagine she dressed it up to seem like more."  
  
"The Potions classroom was destroyed." Minerva interrupted.  
  
"The Potions classroom sustained no more than a few broken cauldrons."  
  
"Severus threw those cauldrons at a pregnant woman and again this morning the classroom was found in a terrible state."  
  
"I assure you that Hermione Granger deserved everything that she has managed to goad out of Severus," Harry snapped, he was now well past nervous.  
  
Severus got to his feet, "I will not have Harry upset."  
  
Harry stood up too, "I will not stay to allow it to happen."  
  
Minerva stood up and drew her wand but before Harry and Severus had had a chance to respond she cast a strong silencing charm and put it away again.  
  
"Well that clears that up then," Minerva said in an affable tone before sitting down again and helping herself to a biscuit. "More tea?"  
  
Severus and Harry stared at Minerva and then looked to each other, trying to figure out what had just happened. Slowly they sat back down on the sofa again.  
  
"I am sure somebody will have been appointed to try and listen in, it will serve our interests to have them all think you've been given a telling off, even though it is not my place to do so." Minerva said by way of explanation.  
  
"Our interests?" Harry queried still with suspicion.  
  
"Albus spoke to me before he left, he told me about the letters, about his intentions for you both," Minerva admitted, "He told me most things, I was Deputy in more things than just those relating to school matters."  
  
Harry looked to Severus and found that this had taken him by surprise too, Harry thought that he could see Severus trying to get his head round what information Minerva knew that he had recently thought had died with Albus.  
  
"Tell me Harry," Minerva said for the first time risking a smile, "Are you pregnant yet?"  
  
Harry hadn't known before that moment that he could blush quite so violently as he did, "Erm no, I don't think so," He managed to reply.  
  
"How much do you know?" Severus asked.  
  
"The disruption in the Potions classroom seemed to be very close to where Harry used to sit Severus, Hermione showed me the destruction personally." Minerva commented, seemingly enjoying every moment of their embarrassment.  
  
"How much do you know?" Severus persisted maintaining his composure.  
  
"I know about the swords and your brother, why Albus had to take you in," Minerva answered, "The rest, well Severus, it only takes someone to care enough to figure it out, I suppose we were in rather short supply of caring. Your outbursts occurred approximately twenty-eight days apart, that was how often I had to rescue some poor little Gryffindor from being expelled or some such incident."  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked still finding it hard to take in.  
  
"Proceed exactly as you were doing, I will try to do something with Hermione but I wasn't having much luck with her before, I am sure she will reveal what is going on under those unruly curls of hair in her own time."  
  
"Getting Hermione to leave us alone would be a great help," Harry added.  
  
"They've had it hard, Ron especially."  
  
"I know," Harry said remembering what he had seen.  
  
"I will teach Transfiguration if you need me to, I should be free by September," Minerva offered.  
  
"Will you stay for our open day?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Minerva replied, "Though if you want anybody to be able to attend you should sort out those wards, you wouldn't believe the chaos down in Hogsmeade at the moment. There have been some reports that the castle has disappeared altogether. Hundreds of people have come to hound the saviour of the wizarding world and not one of them can get through. Did neither of you notice how quiet it had been?"  
  
"We retreated a bit, things haven't been too good, and we just wanted to be alone." Harry explained.  
  
"Alone? After all these months?"  
  
"Exactly, alone with Severus, being his Kin with no criticism, nobody hounding him or trying to split us up."  
  
"Hmm, I must admit that although I know about the Kin Bond, I perhaps don't understand it fully, non of us actually ever saw it last time, for reasons which I imagine are obvious." Minerva responded, "So who was trying to split you up?"  
  
"Hermione of course," Harry answered, "I thought we could still be friends but she's obsessed with the idea that Severus is abusing me in some way, that she has to save me or something."  
  
"Given your past history with Severus I can see why she might think that," Minerva answered, "But you know that there is little she can do, I would be inclined to just let her rant on."  
  
"I can't," Harry pleaded, "She has to stop, sometimes I feel like I will hurt her, and I don't mean a few flying cauldrons. I don't want to hurt her, but if you understand anything about the Kin you will know that if she ever does anything to Severus, I will kill her."  
  
Minerva looked a little unnerved at Harry's words but quickly composed herself. Harry was assuming that Minerva knew that if Severus died that he would kill himself too, he left it unsaid.  
  
"I will speak to her," Minerva volunteered.  
  
Minerva served up more tea and Harry and Severus relaxed a little bit. There was one item for discussion which Severus wanted cleared up immediately however.  
  
"I must respectfully mention that I think it is inappropriate to bring the children of Death Eaters into this castle," Severus began.  
  
"Oh Severus, she is just a small girl who managed to get through your wards better than I did."  
  
"I will not have Harry upset or endangered," Severus persisted.  
  
Minerva was amused, "Why Severus, you are even more paranoid than you ever were."  
  
"Even paranoid people have enemies, the question is, whether I am paranoid enough." Severus countered, "Harry may soon be in a more vulnerable state."  
  
"Fine, I will find somewhere else for the children to live," Minerva gave in, "Now enough of all this, let's have some cake."  
  
*****  
  
When Harry and Severus left Minerva's quarters Severus reached for Harry's hand and Harry was smiling, they might not yet be happy but they were getting closer to it.  
  
It was lunchtime, Harry noticed people heading for the hall, he didn't feel at all hungry after the cake they had eaten. He could imagine Minerva right at that moment serving tea to Hermione, steeling herself for a little chat.  
  
"Before we go any further," Severus suddenly announced, "I want you to give me the rest of the fertility potion, I know you have more."  
  
Harry's heart sunk, he had known that he wouldn't be able to sneak any more past Severus but he didn't want to give it up either. Severus held out his hand expectantly and they stopped walking.  
  
Harry didn't give any protest, not in the middle of the corridor with people they hadn't even met walking past them every few seconds. Harry retrieved the potions and handed them over to Severus, feeling suddenly overcome with emotion, a reaction that was partly due to their stressful meeting with Minerva, he was sure.  
  
Severus inspected the potions bottles and Harry wondered why he didn't just pocket them and then they could continue on their way.  
  
"I see he wasn't stupid enough to try and sell you the cheapest kind they had," Severus commented.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the floor, this was a million times worse than the so-called punishment he had received the previous day.  
  
Severus pulled the stopper from one of the remaining potions and drank it down. "Hmm, they've done a nice job of eliminating the taste, anybody else in the entire wizarding world would not have known it was there," Severus continued, "Of course I could have produced a similar potion without the Ministry additive but it would have been quite time consuming and I see that you are a little impatient."  
  
Harry had been too preoccupied with sulking to notice that Severus had drunk the potion. Taking pity on his Kin at last, Severus stopped teasing and held out one of the phials to Harry.  
  
"Come on," Severus urged Harry, "Drink up, I want you thoroughly shagable by the time dinner is over."  
  
Harry took the potion eagerly and drank it straight down in one, only calling Severus a 'pig' after he had managed to swallow it all.  
  
Severus smiled a little at the name, "Seriously Harry, it shows your commitment to this endeavour," He commented, "It's quite sweet really."  
  
Harry thumped Severus on the arm playfully and they carried on down the corridor, heading for the hall and a Hermione free lunch.  
  
*****  
  
Harry rolled over onto his back to lie beside Severus, they had had a Hermione free lunch and dinner and they had been celebrating. As soon as they reached their quarters in the dungeon the two Kin had headed for the bedroom and had been there ever since.  
  
Harry's head was still swimming and his body was singing, the expensive fertility potions were turning out to be quite a buzz. It was refreshing to find the considerations of effectiveness and enjoyment being catered for in equal measure.  
  
Severus was soon leaning over Harry, ready to continue.  
  
"Well that was fun but nevertheless pointless, shall we start making use of those potions?" Severus suggested.  
  
Harry pulled Severus down over him and kissed him, "Don't talk about yourself like that."  
  
"Tell me I'm not right," Severus responded ducking down to nibble at Harry's neck.  
  
"Not the point," Harry replied arching his neck to let Severus have all the access he needed.  
  
"Harry! Severus!" A voice called from the living room fireplace, "Hermione would like to speak to you both, we will be down in a few minutes."  
  
Harry sighed, "Minerva, wonderful."  
  
Severus collapsed on top of Harry and growled with frustration.  
  
"Pity you're not a bit younger or we might still have made it," Harry commented as he rolled Severus off onto his side and stood up.  
  
"Hermione wants to talk," Severus commented as he sat up, "At least before, they left us alone down here."  
  
Harry ignored Severus' grumbling, there was nothing they could do about the situation. If Hermione wanted to apologise and Minerva had brought it about then they had no choice but to accept.  
  
Harry had only just finished pulling his robes on when the knock at the door came; he left Severus still pulling at his shirt to go answer it.  
  
"Good evening," Minerva greeted Harry as both she and Hermione entered the Snape Kin's quarters, she said it mildly enough but had a questioning eyebrow raised. Harry presumed that he must look like he had just got out of bed or something, he smiled warmly back, and he didn't care what either of them thought.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to notice Harry's appearance at all for once; she was too busy looking around the room, she was obviously curious to see how Severus lived despite her dislike of him. Harry watched her in her distraction, he had become used to avoiding her eye, sitting as far away as possible, doing anything to avoid contact. He was sure Hermione had grown since they had come back to Hogwarts. It was to be expected since she was in her sixth month of pregnancy but the knowledge didn't help Harry feel less jealous as if it was there only to taunt him.  
  
Harry had to force himself to think less negatively, Hermione was there to patch things up, and he couldn't go spoiling it. He could understand how Severus had felt though, when he had thrown the cauldron.  
  
"Hermione has something to say," Minerva began, "To you both, where is Severus?"  
  
"He'll be through in a minute," Harry replied gesturing to the closed bedroom door by way of explanation.  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrow again in response and Harry felt his face turn a little red and he felt like grinning back at her. Hermione had stopped looking about now and was facing Harry, watching him and fidgeting with impatience and irritation, he managed to maintain his composure. Apparently she thought that Severus was keeping them waiting intentionally.  
  
When Severus entered the living area, Harry nearly laughed, Severus had pulled his clothes back on but he had done nothing to tame his ruffled hair.  
  
Hermione didn't make a move at first, she still fidgeted which Harry to think she might actually be nervous about approaching him and not irritated at all. Minerva nudged her a little and she approached Harry.  
  
Suddenly Hermione had launched herself towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him, it was as close as they had ever been. Harry would have had to wriggle free but Severus had come to his side and had laid a reassuring hand on his arm, he found that he could bare it for a while.  
  
"I am so sorry Harry," Hermione said with emotion in her voice, she might have even shed a tear, Harry couldn't tell, "We were only worried about you."  
  
Hermione continued to hold Harry but said no more, it was an awkward hold with Hermione being so big. Harry tried not to panic and let her hug him as much as she wanted to but he suddenly felt a kick up against his abdomen. He was pressed up against Hermione and it had been her baby he had felt, he had to separate then, he tried his best to just step back and ease away rather than anything more sudden.  
  
"There we are," Minerva announced, "We can have a chat over a game of chess now, I'll order some tea and cakes."  
  
Harry could almost feel Severus bristling with irritation stood silently at his side.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Next - Chapter Twelve Summary - The Quidditch Pitch - Strange goings on at Hogwarts, in the past and the present. Warning: the R rating isn't for the bedroom, not in this chapter, on no, things get very nasty.  
  
Refers to events that took place in the prequel Dance In The Dark Of Night, might not make much sense at first if you haven't read the other story.  
  
.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
. 


	12. Not So Light In The Dark

A/N: This piece was meant to be at the beginning of the next chapter but it really fitted better at the end of the last one so *it is short* but is best off standing on its own. Next update will be around next Friday (16th).  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Twelve – Not So Light In The Dark  
  
***read the note above please :)***  
  
Finally they were gone, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Severus who was sat at his desk, looking very much like a man who was deeply engrossed in the book he was reading. Severus had declined to play chess, which had left Minerva sipping tea and Harry playing a game with Hermione. Harry had let Hermione win, at least that was his excuse and he was sticking to it. Maybe he had just got out of practise, whatever it was, he was glad he hadn't challenged Severus to a game, Harry suspected that he would have lost miserably if he had.  
  
Minerva had tried to bully Severus into playing but he had remained stubbornly resolute and gave every appearance of being deep in the study of a very serious text. Only Harry knew that he was reading the baby book and trying to hide the fact that he wanted to get on with making one.  
  
Severus looked up from his reading as soon as he was sure that Minerva and Hermione had gone and weren't going to return, he didn't look happy and Harry could not blame him. They had made a big show of Hermione apologising to Harry in front of Severus but there had been no warmth reserved for him. Harry supposed that he shouldn't hope for miracles.  
  
*****  
  
"You were supposed to say something to Severus as well," Minerva commented, reminding Hermione of their agreement as soon as they were back on an upper floor.  
  
"I made up with Harry, I won't be on any terms at all with Severus Snape until he apologises to me," Hermione argued, "He throws things at me and I am supposed to apologise?"  
  
Minerva sighed, she wasn't about to give away Severus' private secrets to Hermione but she wasn't going to be able to get her to accept him otherwise, the young woman's mind seemed to be resolutely set against him. "Then at least let him be, for Harry's sake," Minerva insisted hoping that it would be enough.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Next - Chapter Thirteen Summary - The Quidditch Pitch - Strange goings on at Hogwarts, in the past and the present. Warning: the R rating isn't for the bedroom, not in this chapter, oh no, things get very nasty.  
  
Refers to events that took place in the prequel Dance In The Dark Of Night, might not make much sense at first if you haven't read the other story. 


	13. The Quidditch Pitch

A/N:   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary: It's the open day and wizards from all over the country are descending on Hogwarts. Strange goings on at Hogwarts, in the past and the present. Warning: the R rating isn't for the bedroom.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Thirteen – The Quidditch Pitch  
  
.  
  
The morning of the open day came more quickly than Severus or Harry thought possible. They were ready for it, at least they thought they were, but that didn't mean that they were looking forward to it.  
  
Professor McGonagall had stayed as she had promised she would do and was sat at the teacher's table beside Severus for breakfast. Harry could eat little more than a piece of toast and drink his tea to wash the bits down as they inexplicably stuck in his throat. He really wasn't looking forward to the open day at all and if he was judging Severus correctly his Kin felt very much the same.  
  
Severus had sorted out the wards and they soon found out that life had been quite nice whilst they were set on super strength. Some of the teachers had gone out for the day and hadn't been able to get back in, now they were back. At least three reporters had got through and had to be escorted off the premises. The wards needed to be fine-tuned, but Harry decided they were going to go back to full strength as soon as the open day was over with.  
  
As yet it was still quiet, one of the advantages of magic was that the guests could all arrive by portkey minutes before things were about to begin even if they did live some distance away. The only thing threatening to disturb the peace was the daily owl delivery.  
  
Harry looked up as he took a sip of his coffee and saw the first of the birds swooping down the hall with its mail. He went back to observing the wood grain in the table, as he wasn't expecting anything himself. Nothing interesting anyway, just Headmaster stuff no doubt. They had had requests for places sent from parents already, which was well ahead of the open day and not how things worked. It was getting rather annoying, Harry would be sending out the Hogwarts letters in his own good time.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard the beating of wings, not regular mail owl wings but something far larger and not just one of them either. He looked up and his face instantly showed his alarm as two extremely large owls, he had never seen anything like it, came swooping across the hall directly at him.  
  
"Sev!" Harry called in his panic but his Kin didn't seem to want to do anything about it.  
  
With great skill the two birds came to land on the table in front of Harry and Harry made an admirable attempt at not falling off his seat backwards. The two monster owls were carrying a large package and to Harry the item looked very familiar indeed.  
  
"I am getting a very strong sense of déjà vu here," Harry commented.  
  
"Has that happened to you before?" Severus deadpanned.  
  
Harry felt very much like glaring at his Kin but that would just have encouraged him, "This isn't the first time that I've received something this big in the post, though that time it was sent by a friend, I'm not so sure this time, could be somebody trying to get to me. Maybe even to kill me."  
  
Severus suddenly looked amused, to Harry's trained eye anyway, "Just open it," He instructed.  
  
"It could be anything, it could be laced with poison," Harry considered.  
  
Severus sighed, "It will be fine, open it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Harry, it is from me, it's something I wanted to get for you."  
  
"Oh Sev," Harry said, happy and unsuspicious, "When did you do this?"  
  
Severus shrugged, "Not easy when we're together all the time but it is achievable."  
  
Harry leant over to Severus and threw his arms around him; giving his Kin a big squeeze and watching the conversations fall to silence around the hall. The two huge owls started to look irritated. Harry let go of his Kin and accepted the parcel from the owls and they flew off.  
  
Harry knew that a lot of eyes were on him; he knew that both Hermione and Minerva were watching. He had no idea where Ron was, but he would ask about that later. He wanted to unwrap his parcel slowly to savour the moment but he wanted to do it quickly so they would all find something else to watch.   
  
Of course Harry knew what it was, a new broom. He hadn't thought about getting a new one, it had been so long since he had flown. He was glad however that Severus had thought of it; he couldn't wait to have a fly. He wouldn't be getting into the habit of doing stunts again though, knowing what his death or injury would mean to Severus now made it well and truly not an option. Danger and worry was for wartime and he was done with it.  
  
As if Severus had been anticipating his needs, Harry noticed when he got the package unwrapped that it wasn't the latest racing model but an exact replacement for the one he had owned immediately prior to the departure from King's Cross after graduation.  
  
"Thank you Sev!" Harry gushed again giving his Kin another hug.  
  
They had agreed that they should both be more like their normal selves in public but they hadn't as yet practised it that much. This was their first major demonstration of their relationship in public and Harry was feeling a bit watched but nevertheless pleased to be being open with his Kin. Revealing their true relationship was something they had to get done before Harry was in a situation where he might be getting bigger, to hide it might be seen as having done something that they wanted to hide.  
  
The open day was to begin out on the grass of the Quidditch pitch, Harry and Severus had made the decision together that they didn't want anyone near the castle till they could see who was there.  
  
After breakfast they all began to make their way across the grounds to meet with the visitors that would be portkeying in within the hour. Severus walked beside Minerva and Harry joined Hermione who was walking a little way in front as they reached the main door and open air beyond.  
  
"So where is Ron this morning?" Harry asked Hermione cheerily as he came up beside her, his new broom clutched in his hand.  
  
"He's not having a very good day," Hermione replied briskly, "You could come up and see him later."  
  
"I might," Harry replied feeling, if the day went quite well, he might actually do it. Hermione was still a little bit put out but since she had apologised and had been reasonably civil he thought it might be worth risking a visit.  
  
Severus continued to walk alongside Minerva. When there seemed to be a suitable amount of distance between herself and Harry, Minerva spoke.  
  
"Do you think it wise?" Minerva said pointedly, almost whispering.  
  
"What?" Severus asked.  
  
Minerva presumed that he was being purposely awkward. "Harry, the Quidditch pitch, you," Minerva prompted.  
  
"It was a long time ago Minerva," Severus replied snappily, feeling rather put out still that Minerva knew so much and was now choosing to reveal that fact to him every time they spoke. They had all known about the beginning of it, he had told Albus about the truth potion part but not till his brother was dead and he was captive at Hogwarts, but not the rest, not what came after that. It was bad enough that Albus had found out after all these years but he must have communicated it to Minerva after his death too, even Albus hadn't known that particular secret when he had been alive.  
  
"If we had known…" Minerva attempted to say.  
  
"If I had said something, nobody would have believed me, I don't want to talk about this." Severus said in such a tone that made sure that Minerva knew that he really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Before Minerva had a chance to approach any other topics he didn't want to talk about, Severus quickened his pace and came up beside Harry, he reached out and took Harry's hand and they continued across the grounds together.  
  
the past  
  
Severus was walking in the school grounds, he was approaching the Quidditch stadium, night time was approaching and the light was fading fast. He had a book in his hands and he read as he walked. He didn't have to be so wary at this time of the evening; everybody else would be inside doing homework, preparing for bed. He would enjoy his walk then rush back inside just before curfew. It was the only peace he got.  
  
James Potter and his friends were suddenly surrounding him. His guard had been so well down that he hadn't even heard them, not even when they had got close up, though he imagined they had been hiding under an invisibility cloak to hide them from sight. They all had their wands drawn and James Potter held a Quidditch broom in his other hand.  
  
"Hello Snivellus," James Potter greeted, cheerful yet menacing.  
  
Severus span around trying to find an exit route but they had had him surrounded even before James Potter had spoken. He tried to reach for his wand but Potter's friends were very quick, they grabbed his arms as Potter raised his wand.  
  
"Undress and get on your knees," James Potter barked the order, "Do it slowly, I want to watch you, WE want to watch you. Do exactly as I say, don't try to run, you ARE completely surrounded." Severus stared dumbly at Potter and the other Gryffindors who weren't currently restraining him.  
  
"Take all your clothes off," Potter spat at Severus.  
  
"Shall we let him go?" Sirius asked, he had a hold of Severus' right arm; Peter Pettigrew had a hold of the other.  
  
Potter sighed, "Of course let him go, get his wand first."  
  
Severus didn't know what they were playing at, it had been bad before but they had never demanded that he undress. He decided that he wasn't going to do it; it wasn't as if they could get away with very much if he refused to cooperate, if he was missing beyond curfew then they would all be in trouble.  
  
Severus' wand was taken from him and as the two Gryffindors let go of him they pushed him forward and onto his knees.  
  
Potter aimed a foot at Severus and kicked him hard, "Take your clothes off Snivellus!" He demanded.  
  
"No!" Severus replied, "I won't."  
  
James Potter just laughed, "I was hoping you would say that, Ma thoilicheas tu!"  
  
Severus had no idea what James Potter had cast with his wand but he found that his right hand raised up to the top button of his robes and flicked it open. Severus tried his best to resist the movement but he wasn't in control anymore. Potter's curse was making him comply to his wish, he was going to undress himself in front of the assembled Gryffindors no matter how much he would have preferred to die instead.  
  
Severus' hand continued to loosen buttons and when it was finished it pulled the robe from Severus' shoulders. Soon Severus was standing in his underwear with all the Marauders still finding it intensely amusing. It did not stop there, Severus could only watch in horror as his hand continued, reaching down to his underpants and taking a hold of the waistband, he closed his eyes, refusing to watch himself as he bent over a little and felt the fabric sliding down his legs, his wayward hand pushing them down.  
  
When the underpants had reached his ankles Severus' body straightened back up to a riot of laughter.  
  
"On your knees and bend over," James Potter commanded.  
  
Severus immediately fell to his knees and his face was pressed up against the grass within seconds. He turned his head to the side to see Potter raising his wand again, with one swish, control returned to Severus' body as Potter told him to raise his right arm and he kept it firmly in contact with the ground.  
  
This disobedience didn't worry Potter at all, after all it had been he who had lifted the curse, he waved his wand again, "Fas fan lag," Potter spoke casting another curse in its place.  
  
Severus felt his whole body collapse and become weak, he tried to lift his head but he couldn't. He could hear approaching people, soon he would be free and James Potter would be in serious trouble, Severus thought as he continued to try and lift his head, people were coming, he could hear them. Severus could still see Potter and he didn't look in the slightest bit worried so within seconds he had to abandon the fanciful idea that it was going to end sometime soon.  
  
Severus lay on the ground unable to move. James Potter loomed over Severus and knelt at his side, he roughly pulled him over onto his back and lifted up one of Severus' arms and shook it about. Severus had been cursed out of the control of his body but it hadn't gone rigid, James could play with him like a child's doll. He hoped that Potter wouldn't reach down and shake anything else.  
  
To Severus' horror James Potter produced a potion phial and displayed it to him, his friends laughed and smiled with glee, they obviously knew what the potion contained. Potter opened Severus' mouth and tipped the potion in, Severus could feel it trickling down his throat but he could do nothing about it, he couldn't even swallow to help it down, not that he would have done.  
  
Severus could feel the potion absorbing into his throat anyway, it made little difference whether he swallowed or not, this potion was designed to be suitable for administering to an unwilling victim. It absorbed straight through the lining of the mouth or any other non-keratinised stratified epithelial tissue it rested upon, by the time it reached the stomach there would be very little active ingredient to absorb, it was that quick. Severus could taste the potion in his mouth still and knew very well what it was; he now dreaded Potter asking him a question but knew that he would.  
  
the present  
  
As they entered the Quidditch pitch area they all noticed that quite a few people had arrived already. Hermione broke away from the group to mingle as did Minerva but Harry stood by Severus' side and didn't intend to leave him.  
  
Harry looked up at Severus, he was looking stiff and stern, and Harry squeezed his hand knowing that he was going to detest all the crowds.  
  
Hermione looked around for somebody she could talk to, somebody she might recognise. Suddenly a man she had never met before was stood in front of her.  
  
"I saw in The Prophet that you are to take over the position of Potions master," the man said without bothering to introduce himself.  
  
"Yes I am," Hermione answered warily. It was the first time since the war that the grounds had been so open and she was as nervous as everybody else about it.  
  
The man nodded over to where Severus and Harry were standing, "There's a sight that nobody thought they would ever see," he commented.  
  
Hermione couldn't help agreeing.  
  
"Harry Potter and Severus Snape standing together on the Quidditch pitch, I wonder if he knows," The man added.  
  
"Knows what?" Hermione asked intrigued.  
  
"Of course he probably doesn't, Albus Dumbledore went to an awful lot of effort to make sure that it wasn't spoken about."  
  
"Well Albus Dumbledore is dead," Hermione said firmly, determined that she would get whatever information there was to hear, "So you can tell me now, I think it would be in the interests of the school to know."  
  
"What James Potter did to him," The man replied cryptically.  
  
"Tell me," Hermione demanded.  
  
The man looked nervously around him as if suddenly afraid to speak of it but he leant towards Hermione and told her all that he knew.  
  
Hermione went quite pale and wished that she hadn't asked.  
  
"You have to wonder," the man mused at a normal volume, "If this isn't all an elaborate attempt at revenge."  
  
Harry walked with Severus around the grounds as more and more people arrived, some parents had come alone and some had brought the prospective students with them. Harry still held Severus' hand and he could tell that his Kin was hating every minute, he would almost be glad when it was time to go up onto one of the stands to make their speech, at least they would have a bit of space.  
  
Severus suddenly froze, tugging on Harry's arm. A group of men were approaching them and they were about the same age as Severus and had no children with them. Harry looked up at Severus and he looked distant and alarmed. Harry looked back at the men and although they looked cheerful enough he instinctively didn't trust or like them one bit.  
  
Harry turned back to Severus, he was pale and unmoving, "Severus?" Harry called.  
  
Severus didn't respond but kept staring straight ahead; Harry squeezed his hand but had to turn back towards the men as they were nearly beside them.  
  
"Well, well, well," One of the men began, "We never thought we would see this, a Potter and a Snape standing hand in hand."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Nothing," The man shrugged.  
  
"Obviously there is something,"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?" Harry asked growing very short on patience, he felt Severus hand fall from his grip but he really needed to know what was going on.  
  
The men laughed and not pleasantly, "I think Snapie better be the one to tell you."  
  
"But you'll have to be a quick runner," One of the other men added.  
  
"He always could run," the first man added still looking like he thought something was very funny.  
  
Harry span round to find that Severus had gone, panic threatened to engulf him, standing up on his toes he could just about see a swish of black cloak disappearing out of sight. In one fluid movement Harry had turned to face the men and had drawn his sword.  
  
Even without the full strength that would have been available if Severus had been holding his sword, Harry wanted to kill these laughing men who had obviously harmed his Kin in some way but had the arrogance to taunt him with it. The main talker of the group was close enough; Harry swung his sword back to take a blow as the man merely stared at him frozen to the spot.  
  
"I will kill you before you have a chance to speak another word, nobody harms my Kin," Harry spat a thirst for the kill in his eyes.  
  
A hand grasped Harry's arm just as he was about to put all his strength into slicing the sword through the man in front of him.  
  
"I don't think killing somebody at a school open day is an ideal way to endear yourself to the wizarding world as the next Hogwart's Headmaster," Harry heard the soft voice of Minerva in his ear.  
  
Harry didn't struggle against Minerva but neither did he let his arm drop, "They meant Severus harm, I cannot let them live," Harry hissed.  
  
"Let go of the sword Harry," Minerva spoke in soothing tones, "Go to Severus, he needs you with him, I will deal with these men."  
  
The realisation bolted through Harry, Minerva was right, for all the time he wasted killing, Severus would be on his own. Harry let his arm drop to his side and he put the sword away readying his broom for flight instead, "Must find Severus," He said before taking off above the crowds.  
  
Minerva approached Harry's main target as soon as he had flown away.  
  
"Harry is going to Severus now and no doubt he will tell him exactly what happened," Minerva began, "When Harry finds out what happened here, no matter that it was more than twenty years ago, he will be wanting some blood on that sword. They will be at full power because Severus will help Harry and I won't stop him again, I won't be able to stop him again. I strongly advise that you all leave before they return."  
  
The men without a word turned to go.  
  
"One more thing, let the past stay in the past," Minerva called after them, "This isn't to be spoken of again, anybody who does can expect their life to be forfeit."  
  
the past  
  
James Potter drew his wand, he levitated Severus next, and Severus couldn't see where he was going as he was facing the sky. Potter froze Severus in mid air and then flipped him over, Severus could see the trunk below him, which was used to house the Quidditch balls, and James lowered him down onto it.   
  
Severus head was left dangling over the end of the trunk and his legs hung off the other end. He could still feel everything; he could feel James spreading his legs wide apart. Severus felt his arms being lifted up and a binding being cast over them to hold them together behind his back. He then felt the bind being placed on his ankles, he assumed that he was being tied to something else but he didn't know what. He couldn't understand why James was binding him if he couldn't move anyway. He didn't know when they were going to stop and let him go.  
  
Potter released Severus from the latest curse but not before he was effectively tethered. Severus tried to lift more than his head but the way he was lain over the trunk and bound he could do little more than wriggle his shoulders, his spine just wasn't anatomically designed for moving in the direction he needed to move.  
  
Potter sat himself down on the grass facing Severus who was now completely naked and draped over a Quidditch ball trunk, his ankles held in a bind to two long metal stakes which had been driven into the ground.  
  
"What a wonderful sight," James Potter commented from his position directly in front of Severus, "Now we're going to talk, I think you might like to talk to me. Just think of it as a game of 'truth potion chess', except for the fact that I have already got all your pieces," Potter said in a menacingly jovial tone.  
  
"I would not like to," Severus snarled.  
  
"Even better and yet at the same time completely irrelevant."  
  
Severus could look around now and found that he had been right about there being more people, only they had come to watch, not too rescue him as he had hoped. Everywhere Severus turned he could see a face staring back at him.  
  
"Do you like Quidditch?" Potter asked to begin with.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied.  
  
"Really? This is going to be so much fun," Potter commented before asking his next question, "Do you have a favourite player?"  
  
"Yes," Severus couldn't help replying.  
  
"Is your favourite player a girl?" Potter asked.  
  
"No," Severus answered miserably to an eruption of riotous laughter.  
  
"I always knew it you little creep, what team does he play for?" Potter continued.  
  
"Gryffindor,"  
  
Potter looked surprised for a second before composing himself, some of the other members of the Gryffindor team who were present were suddenly looking a little uncomfortable too, "Do you want to do creepy things with this boy?"  
  
"No," Severus answered, dreading where he knew this was all leading and the answers that he had no choice but to give.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like me,"  
  
Potter laughed, "Well nobody likes you, but what if he did, would you like to sleep with him if you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Would you like to be his little sub?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Who is he?" Potter asked as the other team members were all fervently hoping that it wouldn't be them, they would never live it down if they turned out to be the object of Snivellus' little fantasies.  
  
"You,"  
  
The laughter was deafening, Potter was possessed with an intense fury, "You little shit," he spat at Severus grabbing him by the hair with one hand and raising a hand to strike him, "You dirty, sick little creep."  
  
A hand grasped Potter's raised fist, "Plausible deniability," Sirius' voice hissed in Potter's ear. Potter lowered his fist but the laughter hadn't ceased.  
  
Somebody once told him how to deal with bullies, Severus remembered as he lay draped over the Quidditch trunk awaiting Potter's next move, it was his father if he remembered correctly, Valarius would never tell him anything so useless as the advice he had been given then. Valarius had threatened to come down to the school and sort them all out personally but Severus had known that he couldn't let him do that. His father wouldn't do anything; his father's anger was focused more closely to home.  
  
Ignore them and they will go away, his father had told him, you will have your revenge on them when you join us, the voice of a Death Eater.  
  
Although revenge years in the future seemed like too little too late, Severus had kept to his father's word and he kept to it still. He lay on the trunk, waiting for it to end, trying to block out their voices, answering Potter's questions whilst trying not to care about it. He couldn't cry, it had been years since he could cry and he wouldn't do it now, he would just blank his mind and drift on other thoughts, wait till it was all over.  
  
Sirius was talking rapidly to Potter but Severus couldn't make out the words, he could only see what was going on because Potter still had his head pulled up, his hand still entangled in his hair. Suddenly Potter dropped Severus' head and reached into his robes, searching for something. The others backed off a little and Severus couldn't begin to guess what was coming next.  
  
Although Severus couldn't see what Potter was doing now, he could hear their conversation.  
  
"What is that?" Peter Pettigrew asked.  
  
"Something quite illegal and apparently more enjoyable than the little runt deserves, not that I would ever take this shit to know." Potter answered.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Peter continued to question.  
  
"If he is found shot full of this stuff he will be expelled, call it our insurance, by the time it wears off it will be too late to go telling tales and he might not even be sure of what happened."  
  
"That's way too big to swallow even if he would cooperate."  
  
"This, my friend, goes where the sun don't shine, nice and quick but without the tell tale marks of a muggle IV and no cooperation required." Potter replied, "Curfew will pass and he will be out here sleeping off his little trip."  
  
"You're so devious you could have been a Slytherin," Sirius commented.  
  
Potter just smiled, "Why I very nearly was." He replied with a grin.  
  
Severus was feeling the first effects of the drug when Potter finally released the binds. He was pulled off the trunk and his clothes were thrown over him, he immediately tried to stand up but there was a rush of warmth that filled his body and made his legs and brain turn to jelly, he flopped once more down onto the ground.  
  
It had been almost dark but the sky filled with the light of a sunrise and the colours of red and orange swirled around in front of Severus' eyes intermingling with the blue. The smell of fresia flowers filled the air and Severus felt as if he was being lifted up. Warm arms wrapped around him and he felt a hot mouth on his neck, still he lay limply unable to struggle even if he had wanted to. Somewhere a set of drums and cymbals gave a pulsing beat. The hands caressed him all over and the swirls of light kept time with the hypnotic beat that was almost like a heartbeat. Severus could feel himself wanting, wanting the hands to reach further, wanting the mouth to continue, wanting the arms to hold him tight.  
  
Suddenly the caresses became more forceful, more insistent but the colours continued to swirl. Severus felt himself being turned over onto his front and a hand reached between his legs. He was pulled up so that he was kneeling with his arms folded and his head resting upon them.  
  
Through the warmth and the jelly like feeling Severus felt pain and the light that swirled before his eyes darkened to purples and deep blues, the drumbeat quickened. The pain continued, coming upon him in waves, hands were all over him, probing, searching.  
  
The pain ceased for a while and the colours lightened, Severus turned over onto his back and he looked through the swirling colours to see faces standing over him. One face came closer to him and the pain began again, the darkness came to the swirls but Severus could still see the face grinning back at him as he was rocked back and forward to the sound of the beat. The lightness returned but was soon replaced by more darkness and another face, the pain getting more and more intense with each wave, the hands all over him, touching him everywhere, sometimes caressing, sometimes holding him, sometimes everywhere at once, groping and intrusive.  
  
After a while, it seemed like it had been forever, the colours began to fade and the pain was so intense that Severus screamed and kept on screaming. He found that he could move and the warmth drifted away leaving him with an urgent need to struggle. The face left him as he struggled against the hands that held him and suddenly he was free of their grasp. He tried to struggle to his feet but fell straight back down onto the grass. He could tell that he was lying on grass now, he felt dizzy and sick and the pain hadn't eased. Now there was just spinning, the real world was there again but it wouldn't stop moving, the ground moved beneath him like the waves on the sea and he bobbed on it helplessly as if he was a boat.  
  
Severus tried to stand again and this time he managed to stay on his feet for a few seconds before reaching the ground again. He was still naked and was feeling the cold, whilst shivering violently he searched around with his hand for the clothes that he knew must be there somewhere. He managed to get his robe but he only managed a few of the buttons before his hands refused to be capable of fastening more.  
  
Severus tried yet again to stand and this time he managed to stay on his feet; the world wasn't lurching as much as it had before. He was suddenly possessed of an intense urge to run, he didn't know where. At first he stumbled a little but the cool rush of air created by the movement was helping to clear his head and he was able to increase his speed. Six-foot tall rabbits hopped along side of him encouraging him on his way. The drum beat returned and pounded in Severus' ears as he ran. He didn't know where he was going; he only knew that the rabbits wouldn't let him stop.  
  
the present  
  
Harry soared above the crowds, the thoughts going through his head, trying to figure it all out. It must have something to do with his father, Harry thought before remembering Severus' words when they had been camping in Scotland. They had spoken about the Pensieve memory that Harry had looked at in his fifth year at Hogwarts. It didn't begin or end there, Severus had told him rather cryptically as they sat in front of their campfire, it had been the night that they had taken the Kin Bond together.  
  
Another thought was pushing its way to the front of Harry's brain, something that he should remember, it was something about the final battle with the Dark Lord, which was mostly a blur thanks to the trauma of the event.  
  
Harry remembered being pushed to his knees as Severus pretended to turn against him. 'Do to the son what the father and his friends did to you' the Dark Lord had instructed Severus believing him to be a true Death Eater still. He had been ordered to undress in front of them all, Harry suddenly remembered.  
  
Harry was approaching the forbidden forest on his broom and he had no idea where Severus would be, he really hoped that he hadn't gone into the forest.  
  
'Valarius,' Harry called inside his head, entreating Severus' dead brother to help him, 'Please tell me where he is."  
  
'Hagrid's cottage,' Valarius's voice spoke back.  
  
Relieved that he wouldn't have to go into the forest, Harry swooped down in front of the cottage and dismounted his broom. Without any hesitation he closed the distance between him and the front door and pushed it open.  
  
Severus was curled up in the corner to the side of the fire, hardly visible in the gloom of the unlit and unused cottage. Harry dropped his broom as he saw him and closed the door to the outside world. With a swish of his wand Harry made sure that nobody could enter and no sound could reach uninvited ears.  
  
Harry crossed the room and knelt by Severus' side, he was shaking violently and had his eyes closed. Harry reached a hand out to his Kin and he flinched from the touch.  
  
"Sev, it's Harry, you're all right," Harry said softly and when he reached a hand out again Severus let him touch him. Harry reached up to stroke a hand through Severus' hair, hoping to sooth him enough to speak.  
  
"The rabbits made me do it," Severus whimpered.  
  
Harry continued to stroke his hand through Severus' hair trying not to think about what he had just heard his Kin say.  
  
"I had to keep running, made it into the forbidden forest last time, must be getting old," Severus eventually added. He shuffled up against Harry and leant his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arms around his Kin and continued to sooth him, gently rocking him till the shaking ceased.  
  
"They won't find me in here with you," Severus added.  
  
"Who won't?" Harry encouraged.  
  
"The rabbits, they were tall but they won't find me here."  
  
"Tell me what happened," Harry requested as gently as he could but with a firmness that said that he wouldn't let it be.  
  
"I can't, Harry I can't," Severus replied appearing to overcome with emotion, he turned his head away and Harry thought he saw tears, something nobody he knew had ever seen in Severus ever before, he himself had only seen it once.  
  
Suddenly Valarius's voice was inside Harry's head again repeating something that he had said before, 'He was raped.' Harry now knew what that meant and he knew also that he had to see what had happened. He knew that his father was involved somehow and he needed to see it anyway.  
  
"Severus, take your sword in your hand, let's share it that way," Harry suggested, knowing that it would be too painful to talk about.  
  
Severus shook his head but Harry reached inside his robes for the sword and Severus did nothing to stop him. Harry then took his own sword in his hand and lay down beside Severus.  
  
Severus let his hand close around the sword and the serpents wound round his wrist, he felt the power of the Bond flow through him and he felt Harry's spirit nudging at him to let him in. Severus opened his mind and allowed Harry to take whatever memory he wanted. Harry sent warmth and love through the sword and as Severus began to experience again the things he had never wanted to experience once, he began to feel an unexpected amount of peace.  
  
As Harry let go of his sword Severus remained in his arms with his head resting on Harry's shoulder. To say Harry was a little stunned would be an understatement. He didn't have to ask who the men they had met on the Quidditch pitch had been.  
  
"For many years I thought it must have been the drug, that they left me out there and that was what it did to your brain but it should have just been the light. When I was found I was given potions to heal the physical wounds they found but they would have healed everything so nobody ever knew." Severus began, "I was out of it, all I knew was the pain of the broken bones, which took a little longer to heal. I was back with my brother before I even woke. It seemed so real and I couldn't ever let anybody near me again but then the rabbits had felt quite real too. Then this morning, I saw the faces I remembered coming at me out of the crowd and they knew. I knew then that they had really done it."  
  
Harry asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to, "Was my father there then?"  
  
"I didn't see the first one, he did it from behind, I don't know," Severus replied.  
  
Harry stroked his Kin's hair, knowing by how upset Severus was becoming that he shouldn't ask any more, "They said they were going to leave you there."  
  
"They did, but I didn't see them go," Severus said remaining snuggled up against Harry.  
  
Harry rocked Severus a little, "You didn't tell anybody about this did you?" He asked.  
  
"No, not the worst part, word about what your father did spread quite quickly, or so I heard, amongst the students anyway, I eventually told Albus not long before your father died, by then he wasn't a student any longer and Albus couldn't do anything about it. I have never been able to think about the worst part, let alone speak of it."  
  
"Probably just as well if you're going to start going on about rabbits," Harry commented, wanting to forget what he had seen and desperately wanting to lighten the mood.  
  
"It was like I was there again."  
  
"Hmm, flashback."  
  
"I feel better for sharing it with you, sharing through the swords just makes it seem like so long ago."  
  
Harry smiled grimly, "You did it for me enough times when I was getting those visions."  
  
Severus sighed, "We have a speech to make."  
  
Harry observed his Kin, his breathing was normal again, he was getting his colour back and his mind was drifting back to duty, "In a little while, we can make up an excuse to allow us to be gone a little while longer, Minerva will help us."  
  
"I didn't like her knowing so much about the Kin Bond at first but I think we'll need her," Severus admitted.  
  
Within the hour Harry and Severus were making their way back across the ground to the Quidditch pitch. They strode with purpose holding hands and walking in step, holding their swords and letting the power of the Kin Bond strengthen them.  
  
"So what attacked you in the forest?" Harry asked only just thinking of the question.  
  
Severus shrugged, "I don't know, it was very dark and I was still hallucinating, I don't remember anything else."  
  
"Well it could have been anything," Harry considered, "It's not the best place to go for a jog."  
  
Severus tensed as they neared the Quidditch pitch but Harry kept a firm hold of his Kin and dragged him onwards.  
  
"I'll let you be Scary Snape for a while if you come with me," Harry joked.  
  
"I'm coming," Severus insisted, "I just hope that they've gone."  
  
Harry smiled, "So do I, because if they haven't I am going to kill them," He promised.  
  
Harry and Severus took a staircase to the top of one of the stands before anybody had even noticed that they had returned. Harry stood at the front of the stand and took up the loudspeaker device that was normally used for the Quidditch commentary. Severus stood behind his Kin and wrapped protective arms around him though that probably couldn't be seen from below.  
  
"Attention!" Harry shouted more loudly than necessary making most people jump.  
  
On the ground below Minerva swung round and smiled proudly up at the two men as they began their first speech as Headmasters of Hogwarts.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Gaelic Spells: Ma thoilicheas tu - If you will, Fas fan lag - (fas fann/lag) become weak.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Next Chapter Summary: Release - Ron demonstrates how much he has matured over the last year and tells Hermione how he feels about her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  



	14. Release

Chapter Summary: Ron demonstrates how much he has matured over the last year and tells Hermione how he feels about her.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Next chapter Harry and Sev finally get some good news and I've got time off work to write it :)  
  
.  
  
BTW the MPREG stuff is coming up REALLY soon.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
I wonder if ffnet are getting a bit weird about the replies to specific reviews in a story entry, a entry on the homepage seems to indicate that. I will be deleting the notes at the bottom of past chapters so only the current chapter has notes at any one time. Then I can still post replies without the word count significantly being affected by notes. If any of you have stories posted it might be worth checking the homepage.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fourteen – Release  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The rest of the open day had gone really well, Harry thought as he lay awake next to Severus the next morning thinking about everything that had happened. To Severus it had all been old news, once he had got over his rather intense flashback panic attack anyway, the swords had helped to lay the experience to rest and McGonagall had got rid of the culprits, for the time being at least. Harry's mind however, was going round in circles thinking about his father and what he might have done.  
  
Severus hadn't seen very much of what happened after he was given the drug, nothing reliable anyway, since one of the things had been a giant rabbit. Harry couldn't believe that his father had been responsible for the worst of it, the plan had been to drug Severus and leave him to be found breaking curfew, to get him expelled for being a druggie. No, Sirius had insisted that his father didn't hit Severus, so they couldn't have then decided to do the more heinously violent things afterwards, it didn't make sense and Harry certainly didn't want to believe it.  
  
There had been plenty of students there, some who may have stayed behind to take advantage of Severus' vulnerable state after his father had left, Harry reasoned in his mind. It was most likely the same men that had approached Severus and triggered the flashback in the first place. His father had been very cruel to Severus, Harry decided as he snuggled up to his Kin, but he hadn't been responsible for the worst of it, couldn't have been.  
  
Harry squeezed Severus a little and he must have been nearly awake anyway because Harry found a hand clenching his very soon afterwards.  
  
"You're not usually awake before me," Severus mentioned his voice still sounding sleepy.  
  
"Just a bit restless," Harry dismissed.  
  
Severus lifted Harry's hand and kissed it.  
  
Harry could think of many questions to ask his Kin but none that would help them get over the traumatic incidents of the previous day better than just letting it be.   
  
Harry responded to Severus' attention to his hand by planting a number of kisses along his Kin's shoulders and neck.  
  
"Since we're both awake," Harry began, a mischievous tone to his voice.  
  
"And it is far to early to be getting up?" Severus answered, saying Harry's next words before he had the chance.  
  
"Hmm, yes," Harry replied easing up on an elbow and tugging on Severus' shoulder in an attempt to get him to roll over.  
  
Severus obliged by turning onto his back, still looking adorably sleepy.  
  
Harry leant over his Kin and kissed him on the neck and along the jaw and he got no protests.  
  
"Lie still," Harry instructed, "I'll just amuse myself."  
  
Harry and Severus were sat at the Great Hall table for breakfast once again though they were wishing that they had just stayed in their quarters. Nothing had been said, but Hermione still had the hump because Harry hadn't visited Gryffindor tower like he had said he would on the day of the open day and Minerva had had to leave with the Death Eater orphans.  
  
The awkward silence was broken by the arrival of the owl post and Harry noticed an owl heading his way carrying a small package. It had been exactly a week since he had received the new broom. Harry wondered if Severus was going to make a habit of sickening the residents of the castle by providing his Kin with thoughtful little presents every week.  
  
The owl landed and waited for Harry to take his parcel. It wasn't very big this time and Harry was deeply intrigued. He took the parcel and the owl flew off, he opened it and pulled out two completely blank sheets of parchment. Harry stared at them for a few minutes trying to interpret them into something other than blank parchment but to no avail.  
  
"What are they?" Harry eventually gave in and asked his Kin.  
  
"You haven't had your coffee this morning," Severus commented, "Since when has a blank parchment been merely a blank parchment?"  
  
"Most of the time," Harry responded, glaring at his Kin to make him explain further.  
  
"I am a strawberry," Severus said as if that explained everything.  
  
"I am a strawberry?" Harry repeated hardly able to believe his ears.  
  
Severus merely smiled his barely perceptible smile and gestured to the parchments that now lay on the table.  
  
When Harry looked down one of the parchments now had Hogwarts represented on it, there were line drawings of each floor, rather small but they were all there. Severus reached out a hand and touched the parchment with a finger, the level he had chosen enlarged to fill the whole parchment and in a room labelled the great hall were two red dots and the names Harry and Severus next to them. Severus touched the parchment again and all the floors became visible arranged orderly in a grid across the page.  
  
Harry grinned, "One each?"  
  
"Yes, when we start teaching, even in the few months before, it will become necessary to complete tasks separately."  
  
"I wasn't looking forward to that, I might not see you for hours on end," Harry said leaning closer to his Kin as if even mentioning it created unwanted distance between them.  
  
"I was hoping that you would feel this way because I wasn't looking forward to it either, with a pair of maps we can both know where our Kin is and you can come straight to me if you need me and I can find you," Severus explained.  
  
"Should have got a full ranging one, then we wouldn't have to patrol at night, we'd just swoop in and catch curfew breakers even if they did use an invisibility cloak."  
  
Severus was amused; "There is nobody more strict than a reformed troublemaker, one of the unscheduled lessons of any school is to teach the art of bending rules without being caught, it exercises the mind."  
  
"Sev!"  
  
"Of course one puts up a suitable challenge to such activities to make them work for it, a quite enjoyable part of the job," Severus added.  
  
"And scare them out of their wits."  
  
"Exactly, that's the most fun part, but to have an overwhelming and unfair advantage would stifle any creativity and imagination."  
  
"Oh Sev, you are funny."  
  
Severus suddenly stiffened up, he had been recklessly letting his mask slip, letting Harry know all this was one thing but he still needed some defence against the rest of the world and they were in the hall. "However," Severus then continued, "Should any magic or violence be used to compromise the well-being of another student the culprit can expect to find themselves running from the castle with my sword not far behind them."  
  
Harry put an arm round Severus in understanding, "Shall I thank you for my little present now?" He asked.  
  
"If you wish," Severus replied as haughtily as he could without making Harry laugh.  
  
Harry put both his arms round Severus and gave him a hug; he really enjoyed these little shows of affection.  
  
Partly with the intention of testing out the maps Severus decided that he would spend the morning tutoring Hermione whilst Harry was going to check out the Defence classroom's bookshelves simultaneously instead of waiting for Severus to finish.  
  
As they reached the section of the corridor where they had to go their separate ways, Harry was feeling a bit nervous. He couldn't say much however, as Hermione and Ron were only a short distance behind.  
  
"Do the dots change colour when you get angry?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, regrettably," Severus replied keeping an eye out for Hermione and Ron as they approached within earshot.  
  
"You will be all right?"  
  
"If things start to deteriorate I will leave and find you," Severus offered briefly taking Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze.  
  
They had been afforded this time together because Hermione and Ron were making very slow progress. Ron was better than he had been a week ago but he was still finding it more difficult than usual to walk. Hermione held onto Ron tightly and he kept one hand on the wall but Hermione's centre of gravity was not its usual self either with her advancing pregnancy and she didn't look very confident about their progress.  
  
This was part of the reason that Harry was taking Ron with him to the defence classroom. Ron didn't want to be stuck up in Gryffindor tower all the time, but it was clear that he needed somebody else to help him while he was going through what he assured Harry was just a bad patch which would pass.  
  
Hermione left with Severus and Harry would have watched him go but he couldn't turn around. Ron had his arm round Harry's shoulders and Harry was holding onto his friend firmly. They hadn't begun to walk but Harry could feel the pull on his hold as Ron tipped and he had to pull him back upright. Harry tried to control his breathing so that it wasn't obvious that he was nearly panicking, Ron was so much closer to him than he ever wanted anybody other than Severus to be but he had to do it.  
  
They made their way slowly, Ron not saying a word but without a tense atmosphere, Harry assumed that he was concentrating on not falling and taking Harry with him. Ron's situation reminded Harry of a year old toddler taking his first steps, except that Ron was a little taller than he was and much heavier than a child.  
  
It wasn't far, which Harry was very grateful for, they even managed the short flight of stairs to the Defence classroom office but then Ron leant up against the wall and looked tired already. Harry pushed the door open.  
  
"There's a chair behind the desk, just have a seat there," Harry suggested.  
  
"Can you just let me down onto the floor?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't question it but did as Ron said, once on the floor Ron shuffled over to one of the bookcases and pulled himself up to a sitting position against it.  
  
"No distance to fall if you're already on the floor," Ron explained, "We have muggle bean bags up in Gryffindor now."  
  
Harry smiled at the idea, Gryffindor being full of beanbags reminded him of Will's living room at Sgoil Dhubh, except that Gryffindor didn't have a 48-inch plasma widescreen, a DVD player and surround sound.  
  
Harry went to the fire and ordered some hot milk and coffee; whilst he was speaking to Dobby he asked the house elf to bring them some cushions as well.  
  
Harry abandoned the desk and the chair too and joined Ron on the floor. Dobby arrived very quickly and took Ron's coffee over to him and laid everything else on the floor in front of Harry.  
  
"Is Professor Severus not with you today, sir?" Dobby asked.  
  
"He's with Hermione for a while," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh," Dobby said frowning.  
  
Harry smiled at the little house elf as he disappeared again. He then passed Ron a cushion to sit on and one to lean against.  
  
"Hot milk again Harry?" Ron queried.  
  
"I've had one coffee already this morning," Harry replied by way of explanation before reaching for a book on the bottom shelf of the bookcase nearest to them.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, he had had a coffee already too and he didn't follow the logic. Helping Harry look through hundreds of Defence books all morning was going to require as much coffee backup as he could get, or something else if he could get it.  
  
"We could have a drink," Ron suggested, "Fire whiskey, order something muggle even."  
  
"In the morning?" Harry asked rather alarmed at the suggestion.  
  
"Oh come on, I can't stand anyway, what difference would it make?"  
  
"It is the morning, I am the Headmaster and I have a Defence teaching position to prepare for," Harry insisted.  
  
"You're no fun anymore," Ron grumbled before going back to his coffee.  
  
"I can be fun," Harry insisted, recalling with a smile to himself that Sev didn't think that he was 'no fun', "I just don't want to get shitfaced."  
  
"Can't I even have a smoke?" Ron whined.  
  
He must have got used to having to beg for everything, being stuck with Hermione, Harry thought.  
  
"All right," Harry reluctantly agreed, he didn't really want to be breathing smoke either but Ron was starting to get rather pathetic, "If you help me rate these books you can have a smoke."  
  
"That's easy," Ron grinned, "They're all crap."  
  
Harry was amused but he attempted to maintain a teacher like air, "It won't take us very long then will it."  
  
Harry got Ron his smokes and then sat on the opposite side of the room. He took two books from the nearest bookshelf and handed one to Ron.  
  
Ron flicked through his book quickly, "Crap!" He announced before taking a long draw on his smoke.  
  
"I didn't seriously think you were going to persist with that attitude," Harry responded.  
  
"Bloody hell, you even sound like him now," Ron answered holding up the book.  
  
Harry looked at the cover and noted that it was one of Gilderoy Lockhart's works, "You're right, it is crap. Why do we even still have that?"  
  
"Beats me," Ron shrugged as he tossed it to the side, rather closer to the door.  
  
Harry passed over another book to Ron and continued to rate those on the lower shelf of the nearest bookcase.  
  
"So why don't you want a smoke?" Ron asked, since he had his old friend alone for once he was determined to get to know him again, he had so many questions in fact, he hardly knew where to start.  
  
Harry tensed a bit, he knew Ron was being curious and he had a right to be considering how much had changed, however Harry didn't feel like he wanted to tell him what was going on. Quite apart from anything else, the shock would probably kill him. Harry chose to shrug, "Just don't want one," He replied vaguely.  
  
"Snape smokes," Ron stated, "So it can't be because he has forbidden it."  
  
Harry was surprised; Severus hadn't smoked since they had got back, "How do you know?"  
  
"He used to smell of it all the time, you never noticed?" Ron responded.  
  
"I didn't make a habit of getting that close," Harry answered, twisting his nose at the memory of his former teacher.  
  
"Hmm," Ron responded as if thinking something over, "You don't want to smoke, or drink and you don't want more than one coffee."  
  
"That's right," Harry answered, throwing another couple of books over and hoping that Ron would take the hint and shut up.  
  
"And you still remember how much you didn't like Snape, you do realise that the Snape you are living with now is the same man?" Ron persisted.  
  
"I know, but I didn't really know him then and he was just being like that because he thought it was best," Harry responded.  
  
"You do know that nobody else can tell the difference between Snape now and Snape then, only you seemingly."  
  
Harry suddenly wondered if it would ever end, if they would ever leave his Severus alone, a wave of sadness passed over him and a tear threatened to break from his eye. "How can he even begin to be different in front of you all, when you treat him like this," Harry responded, "Just leave him alone."  
  
Ron sighed in defeat, "What is the matter with my life?" He lamented, "I thought that leaving school would open up a whole new world of possibilities and that I would at least have a small amount of time to spend getting out of my tits with my friends. But here we are, still at bloody Hogwarts, Hermione wouldn't join in even if we were speaking because she's pregnant and you won't either, it just isn't bloody fair."  
  
"Smoking and drinking isn't the answer to anything," Harry said thinking of all the time he had spent smoking with Severus, thinking that it helped.  
  
"I don't want answers," Ron stormed, "I want out of my head, it isn't a very nice place to be anymore."  
  
Ron fell to silence after his outburst, no matter what they said about Severus, Harry couldn't quite bring himself to forget his old friends and he wished that there were something he could say or do which would help Ron; he ordered him a bottle of whiskey instead.  
  
Ron made a good job of half emptying the whiskey bottle and Harry switched to checking all of the books and only handing him the ones that he knew were useless anyway. Ron would then announce they were crap and throw them in the general direction of the now open office door. Sometimes he even managed to get one out of the door. Ron had rolled over onto his side and broke off book vetting every now and again to smoke another smoke and take a sip of his drink.  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure how they were going to get Ron out of the defence office.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" A woman's voice suddenly shrieked from the doorway to the office as a book came hurtling towards her and she had to deflect it from hitting her in the face.  
  
"Oh bugger, Hermione," Ron responded to the presence, instantly looking deflated of spirit.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione demanded to know, taking in the sight of the half empty bottle on the floor and the cloud of smoke in the air.  
  
"Getting shitfaced," Ron replied simply.  
  
Harry could see that Severus was behind Hermione and he directed a withering look at Harry.  
  
"I can see that!" Hermione stormed, "But it's before lunchtime."  
  
"So what," Ron replied, "I don't care, so you can stop you're ranting. That's all you do, blah blah blah, the whole fucking day, I'm sick of it, you are driving me fucking INSANE."  
  
Silence followed as Hermione stared in horror at Ron's behaviour and wondered what to do next. She finally opted for the teary approach and turned to Harry, "You allowed him to get in this state, you can keep him," She said before turning to leave.  
  
"Fine, leave me with them," Ron called after her as she left, not knowing if she heard him still and not seemingly caring one way or the other, "I would rather put up with their weird Kin shit any day. Even watching Harry hanging on Snape's every word is less sickening than having to be near you and your grotesque belly."  
  
Harry tried his very best to mentally turn Ron's words into a compliment and nearly succeeded.  
  
"Weird Kin shit Ron?" Harry queried, trying to look kindly on his friend.  
  
Ron stared into his drink for a minute before his shoulders began to shake. Harry looked to Severus and he understood what was required of him and retreated into the classroom out of sight.  
  
"I love her," Ron sobbed pathetically into his drink, "She's the closest thing I have to a family and I love her."  
  
Harry leant over and rubbed Ron's back until he relaxed and seemed to fall asleep. Then he went outside to consult with Severus who was still waiting in the classroom.  
  
"What am I going to do with him now?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus was the last person who should be giving out lectures on not getting mind numbingly drunk, so he didn't. "Sober him up I think."  
  
"No," Harry replied, "He really wants to be where he is."  
  
"Then replace it with something else, in his condition the hangover is going to be a living hell."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, a sleep potion would be appropriate, he's only going to get a few hours of oblivion now anyway and we'll be able to leave him to sleep it off without him throwing up all over our quarters."  
  
"Why are we going to need to leave him?"  
  
"Because," Severus replied with displeasure at the prospect clear in his expression, "We have to go get a large amount of potion supplies, the hospital wing is in desperate need of restocking apparently. Nice of Meg to mention it before she got down to the very last phial."  
  
"And then we'll have to spend days making the stuff," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Well I will anyway."  
  
"I can help," Harry offered.  
  
"I suppose you can cut things up," Severus answered, "Now, what are we going to do with your friend?"  
  
"Levitation?" Harry suggested.  
  
"I have a better idea," Severus announced before leaving for the hospital wing.   
  
Severus returned barely minutes later with a blanket. Harry had gone back into the office to look over Ron and gave his Kin a puzzled look when he saw what he had come back with.  
  
"How is that going to help?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is a lightweight cloak, renders whatever is wrapped inside it virtually weightless."  
  
"Cool," Harry said taking the cloak from Severus.  
  
With some effort they managed to get Ron cocooned in the cloak, he wasn't weightless until it was completely round him. Then Harry lifted him up into his arms and they descended to the dungeons.  
  
"You do have a suitable potion at hand?" Harry asked as they walked past the potions classroom.  
  
"I have some sleeping potions in my rucksack, turned out I didn't need any with you around," Severus replied with almost a smile.  
  
Harry placed Ron on his side on their couch while Severus dug around amongst the things in his rucksack, after a few minutes he had what he had been searching for. Severus sobered Ron up with a swift 'bi sobarra', and as he began to come round Harry got him to swallow the potion before he was awake enough to get grouchy about what they were doing to him.  
  
"Have a sleep," Harry said gently as Ron's eyes began to close again.  
  
"Right we can go now," Severus announced, obviously keen to get the shopping trip over with.  
  
"It was just a sleeping potion you gave him?" Harry asked as he noticed a faint smile upon Ron's face.  
  
Severus shrugged, "It might have contained a dream element," he admitted.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fifteen Summary - Potions and Psychic Healing - Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sev have to restock the hospital wing's potion supplies, Harry becomes worried about Sev when he seems to be rather distracted from his duties despite Hermione's disapproving stare.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	15. Potions and Psychic Healing

.  
  
A/N: Response to reviews at bottom of page.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sev have to restock the hospital wing's potion supplies, Harry becomes worried about Sev when he seems to be rather distracted from his duties despite Hermione's disapproving stare.  
  
.  
  
Warning: angst.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Fifteen – Potions and Psychic Healing  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry and Severus took Ron to the hall for breakfast the next morning; they had kept him till then because Hermione had refused to have him back. She still wasn't very happy, so Ron had drifted to the middle of the table where the two headmasters sat after only a few minutes.  
  
"She's still got the hump," Ron told the two Kin, "What did I say to her?"  
  
"Enough to get you a sofa in the dungeon," Harry replied, he didn't really want to repeat Ron's words.  
  
"You will have to make it up to her," Severus announced, "I intend that Hermione will be helping me with the restocking of the hospital wing, as Potions teacher it will be part of her duties, it won't work out very well if I am associating with today's enemy."  
  
Ron twisted his face at the prospect of making up with Hermione but he needed somewhere to hide in the future.  
  
"We're the headmasters," Harry pointed out to Severus, "Why don't you just tell her she'll have to help you or you'll sack her, she's never been your greatest fan anyway."  
  
"I was trying to be nice," Severus answered quietly.  
  
Ron had snorted his response to Severus' words before he had a chance to think better of it.  
  
Harry was not amused, "If you're going to be nasty to Hermione and sit at this part of the table, you will have to be nice to us instead," Harry warned.  
  
"Sorry," Ron muttered and Harry wondered if he really meant it or if it was just a matter of the lesser of the two evils.  
  
Severus picked at this food and didn't really eat much, Harry noticed, he hadn't been like that since the day of the open day and as far as Harry knew there was nothing for him to be feeling nervous about. He looked tired too even though they had both had a good quantity of sleep, forgoing their usual activities considering that Ron was in the next room. Harry decided to ask him about it as soon as they were alone again.  
  
The set up in the Potions classroom that morning reminded Harry very much of a cookery programme they had watched on Will's TV sometimes. As soon as breakfast was over they had headed down to the dungeon to begin their days work. The potion making session was going to take a couple of days at least without messing around, if they didn't get busy it would drag on all week and Harry could remember well enough that double potions had once seemed like the ultimate torture, now it was going to seem like a brief taster.  
  
Hermione and Ron had a large cauldron and a prepared pile of ingredients set up on one side of the room and Harry and Severus had a similar set up on the other side. Harry looked to Severus and knew that this was so much removed from double potions lessons that it was a different experience entirely, for a start he wouldn't mind the potions master looking over his shoulder one little bit.  
  
"Can't brew, won't brew," Harry commented quietly to his Kin, thinking he might get the joke about the TV show.  
  
Severus maintained his composure of course and pulled a high stool over to stand in front of his cauldron. Harry caught his Kin watching Hermione as she stood by her cauldron and got to work; Severus then pushed the chair out of the way again and stood too.  
  
Harry began to cut the ingredients under Severus' direction and kept an eye on his Kin as he worked. He still looked rather tired, Harry thought, a cup of coffee and a brisk walk to the dungeon had done nothing to liven him up, it wasn't like Severus at all.  
  
Severus started to add the ingredients one by one into the cauldron; this was to be a large patch of pain potion. He was working from a potion book for the first time in years and he noticed that Hermione was showing off by not bothering. Severus almost wished that he hadn't enlisted Hermione's help, then he wouldn't have her trying, and unfortunately succeeding, to best him in everything and he wouldn't have Ron staring over at him with nothing better to do while he was cutting Hermione's ingredients. Severus noticed that Harry kept looking at him as he cut the ingredients for their cauldron but he didn't mind that one little bit.  
  
The morning seemed to take forever to drift towards lunchtime, Severus brewed and Harry cut and then they both did the bottling. Then they started again on a batch of something else. Harry wondered if Severus had spent an awful lot of his so called spare time doing this, he had to assume that he probably had.  
  
Harry noticed that Severus was watching what he was doing as he stirred his cauldron.  
  
"Everything all right?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think that needs to be cut a little finer," Severus replied quietly so that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear. It hadn't been a reply to what Harry was referring to, he was more concerned with Severus' welfare but it successfully highlighted how, for Harry, potion making had made the transition from nerve wracking nightmare to just plain boring. Severus' voice had been like honey to his ears and Harry obliged his Kin by cutting the root he was working on until it was almost a powder.  
  
Harry was thoroughly bored but he wasn't about to mention the fact, it was an essential job and so much more economical than buying in ready-made potions. Severus asked for an ingredient that Harry hadn't cut up yet, puzzled, Harry checked with the recipe and found that he had prepared the right thing after all. Harry handed Severus the correct ingredient, which hadn't been what he had asked for, and waited for him to say something. Severus tipped all of what Harry had given him straight into the cauldron with barely a glance at it.  
  
"Sev?" Harry began, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," Severus replied as he carried on stirring.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I've just given you something different to what you asked for," Harry tried to explain.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Severus said as if it was the end of the world.  
  
Harry noticed how weary he looked, "I gave you the right thing, you asked for the wrong thing," Harry added kindly.  
  
"Oh," Severus responded, staring into the cauldron, "It IS the right colour."  
  
"I know, this is why I was asking you if you're all right." Harry persisted.  
  
"I'm fine, I just haven't done this in a while," Severus replied.  
  
Harry saw Severus look up at Hermione who was still stood at her cauldron and was smiling smugly back at them, obviously having heard at least some of their current exchange.  
  
"Why don't we swap for a while, you can give me step by step instructions in any tone of voice you want," Harry suggested.  
  
"I am sure SHE would love that," Severus sneered in Hermione's direction.  
  
"This isn't about her, this isn't a competition," Harry added getting up from his stool, he assumed that if Severus wasn't immediately saying no to the suggestion then he would be consenting to it very soon.  
  
"Isn't it?" Severus responded not taking his eyes off Hermione who was stirring brightly as if she had only just taken up the task five minutes previously.  
  
Harry stepped round the back of Severus and took hold of his arms, steering him in the direction of the stool. Severus allowed himself to be repositioned and sat down.  
  
Harry leant down to whisper in Severus' ear, "You win anyway because later I am going to lie you down on our four poster bed and pull all your clothes off, then I am going to kiss every inch of your body."  
  
Harry took up Severus' position and Severus chose a rather exasperated and haughty schoolteacher voice with which to give his commands. Harry might have thought the old Snape had returned but he knew that Severus was only doing it because he had been promised that he would be kissed all over his body.  
  
The next day they made much better progress, Harry couldn't decide if this was better or not, Severus seemed to be more like his normal self, which also meant that he was more focussed and wanted to take fewer breaks. Harry knew that it was sunny outside, they had come back to Hogwarts in the middle of April when they air was quite fresh but it was now mid May and the weather was leaning towards summer.  
  
Harry didn't really want to go on a long broom flight or anything too adventurous, but he would have liked to go for some sort of flight or even just a walk around the grounds for a while. Harry looked to Severus as he himself continued to prepare endless piles of ingredients in little earthenware bowls; Severus was intent on his work, having only looked at the recipe once before they began, he was now working from memory. Harry looked across the classroom and found Hermione just as absorbed in her work as Severus and Ron looking just as bored as he was, to catch Ron's eye and communicate this fact to him, however, seemed like betrayal.  
  
That evening they ate in the hall and after the meal Severus led Harry off in the direction of the dungeon. The sky had been full of stars, Harry had noticed from their time in the hall, a beautiful night.  
  
"I want to go out," Harry suddenly found himself saying as Severus joined him on their sofa in front of the fire.  
  
"Out where?" Severus asked looking tired after their hard days work.  
  
"Nowhere really," Harry replied knowing that he didn't want to go by himself but he didn't want to persuade Severus into doing something he didn't want to do either, "Just need some fresh air, just for a while."  
  
Severus stood up and held a hand out to Harry, "Better go now before I get comfortable."  
  
Harry took Severus' hand and they walked through the almost deserted corridors of the castle till eventually they passed through the main door and into the grounds. Without deciding on a route they made off across the expanse of grass till the castle was as far away as it could be without having to pass through the wards.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky and savoured the sight of all the stars on what was still a very clear night. He had grown used to being able to see them when they had lived away from the world and the lights of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade did not hinder their brightness now. Harry heard a sword being drawn beside him but recognised the sound well enough not to be alarmed.  
  
Harry drew his sword too and watched the crimson serpents wind round his wrist before he turned to Severus and found him standing with his sword too as he had expected.  
  
"I think I know what you really need," Severus said bringing his sword up into a position in front of his face, it would have been a clear challenge to fight if Harry had been an enemy, to Severus' Kin it was an invitation to play.  
  
Harry smiled, until Severus had offered he hadn't even thought that this was what he wanted, but it was. They were far enough away from anybody else; nobody could get accidentally in their way, Harry couldn't feel the urge to kill, so if anybody wanted to harm Severus they must be tucked up in their bed asleep or out of range.  
  
Harry raised his sword up too, accepting the challenge, the last time he had raised his sword in challenge had been to the Dark Lord, he hardly counted the few small outbursts of the past few weeks, they hadn't led to the fighting he enjoyed.  
  
Harry watched Severus warily, waiting for him to make the first move, not wanting to miss responding to it with skill even if it had been a while. Harry didn't have to wait long, Severus lunged towards him and Harry blocked the blow easily, he grinned at his Kin, it looked like he hadn't lost his touch after all. Harry responded by attacking Severus and managed to strike him but did not slow him down. Severus was annoyed to be caught out so soon and put all his effort into it as he attacked Harry again.  
  
Harry could only smile at Severus' determination but didn't let it affect his attention. To an unsuspecting onlooker they might have appeared to be fighting for real at an impossibly fast pace and one or the other might have looked as if they were about to die but for the fact that every successful hit merely bounced away instead of slicing through as it should have done.  
  
The next morning Severus seemed to have taken a downturn again, they had stayed up quite late but Harry hadn't thought that they had been late enough to cause Severus to look as if he had had no sleep at all. He picked his way through his breakfast again and Harry ended up feeling guilty for dragging Severus out into the grounds the previous night. He had seemed all right while they were fighting but the swords would have made sure of that as they had done when Harry himself had been exhausted the previous winter.  
  
After breakfast they had to make their way back down to the potions classroom to make yet more batches of phials needed for the hospital wing, the stocks had been worn down into a pitiful state it would seem. Severus plodded on with his work but Harry could tell that he was loving it even less than he himself did. Harry had pushed a stool towards his Kin before they had begun and Severus sat down without protest, not even caring anymore about the competition that Hermione seemed insistent about creating.  
  
Harry kept a check on the ingredients and made sure that what Severus asked for tallied with what the recipe called for next, he even started to watch how long Severus stirred and in which direction. As the potion was nearly finished Severus sprinkled in the last ingredient, the potion bubbled and spewed smoke before changing colour and Severus, who was meant to stir for a further ten minutes, wrinkled his nose in distaste at the rather pungent smell and ran into the office closing the door with a slam.  
  
Hermione of course couldn't decide whether to look amused at this or disgusted at the negligence of it, Harry had to admit he was rather surprised, not to mention worried for his Kin. The potion was almost finished however, so he kept stirring it in Severus' place till it could be left to cool.  
  
Harry joined Severus in the office as soon as he could and found him sitting on the floor propped up against the desk. Beside him stood a cauldron. Severus' skin was moist, Harry noticed as he sat on the floor too, and he looked very pale too. Harry might have supposed that Severus had been using the cauldron to vomit into but if he had, the evidence had already been magicked away.  
  
"Sev," Harry pleaded, "Tell me what is wrong."  
  
Severus gave his familiar faint smile, "Strong smell, not used to it anymore."  
  
Harry had to admit that he too had once or twice turned away from a cauldron because of the smell, "That's all?"  
  
"I think so," Severus replied.  
  
Harry sighed and accepted his Kin's words but couldn't help feeling that there was more to it, a smelly potion didn't explain the fatigue and everything else that hadn't been quite right over the past few days.  
  
Harry watched Severus sleeping, they had gone to bed and Severus had allowed Harry to snuggle up to his back but he had been unresponsive to all minor hints towards sex and Harry had been unwilling to push him if he didn't want to. Harry was perhaps too worried about his Kin to want sex anyway. He imagined he was probably overreacting but he had only once before seen Severus in a state of illness, it just wasn't something you ever saw happening to a wizard. They did indeed get ill but it was usually so quickly healed that nobody other than the person who had provided the healing ever knew about it.  
  
Injuries were well noted at Hogwarts of course, although also quickly healed, the causing of them was usually a much more public event. Harry suddenly wondered if wizards could get things like cancer, then immediately wished that his brain would just stop functioning for a while because he didn't know the answer.  
  
All that Harry could think was that Severus had certainly managed to pick up an infection well enough when the circumstances had presented themselves, out in the wilderness of Scotland the previous year, and that he too had been subject to the normal muggle illnesses before he was eleven, he might not have been aware that he was a wizard at that time but he had always been one. Without the healing of a fellow wizard or the help of a potion, broken bones had taken just as long to heal as they would have done had it been Dudley on receiving end of his uncle's wrath instead of himself.  
  
So Severus was maybe fine, maybe it was just a little bit of random sickness and if Poppy or Minerva had been with them, Harry might never have had time to notice before it was magicked away. Harry certainly wished that he had paid more attention during Psychic Healing classes, a class that was only taught at NEWT level if you did well enough in the Potions OWL, but the classes had been taken with Snape of course, so he hadn't paid any attention at all.  
  
Harry lay for what seemed a lifetime, trying to get to sleep. He wondered if any inept attempts at sensing or healing could harm because he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep till he had sought some kind of resolution. If it was just a random bought of sickness, Severus might have attempted to teach Harry to sense it, maybe he didn't because he was too scared to know what it was, Harry thought, maybe Severus was in denial. If it was just a little bit more serious maybe Severus might have called Minerva back for a day, but he hadn't.  
  
With a heavy heart Harry supposed that it must be even worse than that. Severus hid things so well, maybe he was hiding a lot, sickness, pain, he could be hiding anything. Severus was so tired, maybe he was hiding so much that to hide the tiredness too would be too much. Harry had never heard of a wizard having cancer but during his eleven years with the Dursley's he had never heard of a muggle close to them having it either. Just because you haven't known anybody who has had it, Harry reasoned, doesn't mean it can't raise its ugly head at some point in your life.  
  
Maybe he was overreacting, the thought briefly entered Harry's mind as a few tears coursed down his cheeks. Somehow the thought just made Harry feel more upset and he knew that, inept at healing though he most undoubtedly was, he had to try to help his Kin.  
  
Once the decision was made it was easy to try, Harry already had his arm wrapped round his Kin and Severus was deeply asleep. All Harry had to do was try and remember his lessons from a year ago and concentrate, moving his hand over Severus' body. The worst part was making sense of what he saw, which for quite a while was nothing. Finding nothing was easy enough but as Harry progressed he found that suddenly he was sensing a something.  
  
At the first attempt the something that Harry had found seemed to be quite round and firm, it wasn't a recognisable body part and its metabolism was greatly increased. It was encapsulated and was increasing in size at an alarming rate, it was aggressive and was sucking energy and nutrition from Severus' blood making him weak and stopping him from being able to function normally, everything you might expect of a tumour in fact.  
  
Trying to stay calm Harry broke contact with Severus and took a few deep breaths. He had to realise that he wasn't very skilled and could have got it all wrong; Harry tried to reason with himself as the panic engulfed him. When Harry could not stand not checking any longer, he had another attempt but the result was the same. No matter how hard he willed it not to be true, there it still was.  
  
Harry was discovering that a little knowledge was a bad thing. Now he thought he knew what was wrong he found that it did nothing to help him or Severus. He couldn't admit to Severus that he had sensed in him without his consent and there was no way that he could continue as if he hadn't done it at all. He had to find somebody to check his findings but apart from Severus himself, there was only one other person who would know anything at all about healing and Harry really didn't want to go to her.  
  
Yet he had no choice, Harry thought as he waited for morning, he had no choice but to draw what he had seen and present it to Meg as soon as he could.  
  
Harry pretended to be asleep when Severus woke and headed for the bathroom. He could hear nothing but Harry could tell from the complete silence that Severus had put up a silence charm to hide the fact that he was vomiting. Harry buried his head in the pillow trying not to cry till Severus eventually emerged from the bathroom. When Severus began to get dressed Harry pretended to wake up and headed for the bathroom to get washed.  
  
After his shower Harry found that he had willed himself into a strange sense of calm and courage, he couldn't arouse Severus' suspicion and he needed to be able to leave him somewhere so that he could visit Meg. After he had seen Meg, Harry thought, he would then have to approach Severus with whatever truth had been found.  
  
During breakfast Harry approached Ron, it was the easiest way he could think of to get Hermione to think she needed to take Severus away from him for a while. Harry left the details to Ron but Hermione didn't take any persuading at all to take up an opportunity to split the two Kin up for a while, declaring that Severus had been rather neglectful in his teacher training duties.  
  
After Hermione had insisted for the third time that Harry did not need to sit in on the advanced potions tutoring session Harry offered to take some of the newly prepared potions down to the hospital wing.  
  
Meg was still a bit nervous of Harry and Severus after their sudden arrival in April but she offered Harry some tea and a seat when Harry said that he needed to consult with her about something.  
  
Once they had drunk a little tea and Harry had tried to be friendly and chatty in order to gain Meg's confidence, Meg was eager to find out why Harry the Headmaster would need her help.  
  
"So what can I do for you that Headmaster Snape can't?" Meg began.  
  
Harry took the parchment from his robes and handed it to her, "I need to know what this is."  
  
Meg looked at the parchment for a few minutes and began to look wary, "Is this meant to be some kind of test of my ability?" She asked.  
  
"No," Harry insisted in what he hoped was a friendly enough manner, "I just need to know, really."  
  
"Headmaster Snape is the most skilled person in this castle as far as Psychic Healing is concerned, especially regarding matters of illness," Meg replied still suspicious.  
  
"I promise you this isn't a test, could you please tell me what this is," Harry pleaded.  
  
Meg shrugged, "I don't know," She replied, "If this really is a test after all, I have just failed, I admit that I came here as an urgent replacement and I am only really skilled in the treatment of injury, perhaps you should consider employing somebody else when the school opens."  
  
"So this is disease?" Harry asked trying to maintain his calm.  
  
"I presume so," Meg said without cheer, obviously expecting to be without a job sometime soon.  
  
Harry decided that he had to go, "I assure you that this wasn't a test, your position is secure here, as you can imagine there will be plenty of injuries to treat in a school." he tried to convince Meg as he went.  
  
Harry walked the corridors like his feet were made of lead, there was only one person he could turn to now and the only way to do it was to lie about who he had been sensing, if Severus knew before hand then it would impair his judgement. Harry didn't want to have to lie to his Kin but he had little choice. He hoped that Severus wouldn't be too angry with him before realising that Severus was going to be too upset to be angry.  
  
Harry rejoined his Kin and stayed with him for the whole day, maybe if Severus hadn't still been feeling ill himself he might have noticed that Harry wasn't quite himself and would have asked him about it. As it was Severus disappeared from the table twice during lunch and three times during dinner. When he was there he was quiet and withdrawn, not that anybody other than Harry would notice that.  
  
Eventually Harry and Severus made it back to the privacy of their quarters, it was early in the evening but it couldn't have come soon enough for Harry. He was perhaps more frightened of the approaching conversation than he had ever been of the Dark Lord, he knew that the end of Severus would mean that he would cease to be also, he had a taste of the torture of a Kin's death in his mouth. Harry could see the death of Severus and his own suicide in one fluid and inevitable scene unbroken by any other action.  
  
"I was testing my psychic healing this morning," Harry began once they were both settled on the sofa, knowing that it was useless to delay, "I thought I might be more use around here."  
  
"Oh," Severus responded looking fairly interested despite the fact that he was slumped on his side of the sofa looking exhausted and ill.  
  
"I'm not very good at it though and I wondered if I could ask your opinion on something."  
  
"Of course," Severus said kindly.  
  
Harry was dreading finding out what it had been but he had to know, he handed Severus the parchment upon which he had sketched the shape of the lump he had found inside his Kin.  
  
Severus looked at the drawing for barely a minute before he took a fresh piece of parchment and sketched something on it. Severus passed his sketch to Harry.  
  
"Does this look like what you were seeing?" Severus asked after Harry had had a look.  
  
"Yes," Harry admitted, the drawing was a much better representation of what Harry had sensed, he looked up at Severus trying to get any indication from his face about what it might mean.  
  
"Then I think you had better tell this person immediately," Severus said gravely.  
  
Harry could have sunk to his knees in despair but he struggled to remain standing. "What is it?" He asked trying to sound normal.  
  
"It is a foetus, the girl you have been practising on is pregnant, you found this in her lower abdomen I imagine," Severus replied.  
  
Harry could do nothing but stare at Severus in shock, "Yes, I did find it in that part of the body, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, most definitely, there is no question that this person is pregnant." Severus confirmed.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So I think you had better run off and tell the person whom this belongs to that they are expecting a child, they will probably need to know, whether they are delighted or not is another matter."  
  
Harry handed the parchment back to Severus still feeling a bit numb, "I was worried about you," he stated.  
  
"Worried about me?" Severus queried, looking puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you seemed so tired and sickly and you wouldn't let me help."  
  
"There wasn't anything to help."  
  
"As you slept I was just lying with my arm wrapped around you wondering what I could do, unable to sleep, I sensed underneath my hand searching for a reason, that drawing is what I found."  
  
"In me?" Severus asked now joining Harry in shock.  
  
"This was why I asked you if you were sure." Harry explained.  
  
"It can't be," Severus muttered shaking his head.  
  
"Where did you read about the fact that you were only compatible with your brother?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Severus admitted.  
  
Harry sighed, he had suddenly realised something, "This was what Albus meant about you denying yourself, it isn't in any book is it, there is little enough documentation about the Kin Bond as it is without expecting the full ins and outs of the pregnancy aspect. We must be compatible with our Kin, regardless of whether it is a second Bonding or not, only you are too intent on believing the worst of everything that you just decided that it wouldn't happen."  
  
"I suppose that must be the case," Severus replied as the information only just started to seep through the shock.  
  
"We can get somebody else to have a look, confirm that I am right," Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't want anybody else touching me," Severus said immediately rushing out the words.  
  
"Well," Harry smiled, "We will just have to see whether you get an attack of the grumpies soon then won't we?"  
  
"You're serious, you really think I'm pregnant?" Severus repeated, the disbelief still in his voice.  
  
"I don't think anything, I just found what I found and I drew for you to identify, you determined what it was, and you trust that I'm telling you the truth about where I found it?"  
  
Severus' expression changed to a shock of a different kind, "Of course I do!"  
  
"I know, so that leaves us with a happy conclusion," Harry smiled, the relief draining through him, "Do you want me to sense again? It won't cause any hurt to keep looking?"  
  
"No, it won't harm at all," Severus replied, "I can direct you and help you develop your technique."  
  
Harry looked at his Kin curiously, he was going to achieve something he had dreamed about for years and yet he still maintained a stern air, no wonder other people misread him Harry thought, "You don't do excited do you?" He commented.  
  
Severus kissed Harry on the forehead and snuggled up to him on the sofa, "I can scarcely believe I'm not going to wake up and find it was all a dream. My mind immediately starts thinking about all the ways it can go wrong."  
  
Harry smiled, "Let me check that everything's fine then," He insisted, "Show me how."  
  
Severus stood up and they headed for the bedroom, it was by far the most comfortable way to perform and learn the psychic healing technique though in the official school lessons they had made do with a sitting position due to other issues.  
  
They both got ready for bed as usual, although it was early, Harry needed to able to get his hands laid on Severus' skin and by the time they were finished their lesson it would be as near to bedtime as made no difference. When Severus was wearing nothing but his nightshirt he lay down on the bed and propped himself up on several pillows, so that he could see what Harry was doing in order to direct him.  
  
Harry placed his hand on Severus' lower abdomen.  
  
"Is that the place you sensed this morning?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied hoping that it was the right place, after everything he didn't want to be wrong.  
  
"Good, that is where one would expect to find an early pregnancy,"  
  
Harry grinned, he couldn't stop himself but he kept his hand still.  
  
Severus explained how to find out how far along the pregnancy was and Harry was delighted to get a result, "It must have been the night we messed up the potions classroom, oh Sev, that is bad, what will we tell our child?"  
  
Severus looked both amused and slightly embarrassed, "I suppose that is one reason not to have sex in silly places," He replied, "Now we will try to see whether it is a boy or a girl, I don't want to know and you don't have to if you don't want to, I just think it might be good practise."  
  
"I will do it, but I won't tell you," Harry answered as he prepared to follow Severus' instructions.  
  
"Do you know?" Severus asked after he felt the sensing stop.  
  
"Yes," Harry grinned but divulged no further information, "What next?"  
  
"Health, I need you to check that everything is going as it should be."  
  
"I sensed before that there was rapid growth and feeding from your blood."  
  
"Sounds good, now explore that a bit further." Severus instructed.  
  
An hour or so later Harry lay beside Severus wrapped in Severus' arms, he didn't know if they could ever be more happy. He was so happy he thought he would begin to cry again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Sixteen Summary - Trapped - With mixed feelings about his most recent news, Harry walks into a trap.  
  
.  
  
. 


	16. Trapped

A/N: Notes at the end of the chapter.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
Chapter Summary - With mixed feelings about his most recent news, Harry walks into a trap.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Sixteen - Trapped  
  
.  
  
Harry climbed eagerly into bed, he couldn't wait to be pregnant now too and he wanted as much sex as possible and he wanted it in one night, not that he had been terribly patient before they had found out that Severus had conceived.  
  
Severus came to bed too and, whilst trying to be gentle with him, Harry immediately dove for Severus' neck giving clear indication of his intent. To his surprise Severus eased Harry away from him and produced a phial from the bedside cabinet.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, instinctively knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.  
  
"It's a contraceptive potion, if we're going to have some fun tonight then you ought to take it," Severus replied proving Harry right.  
  
Harry instantly went off the idea of sex altogether and he could feel the tears of disappointment coming up into his eyes, "I don't want to."  
  
"We can't both be pregnant at the same time, not with a school to run," Severus reasoned, "You do understand?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, he could understand very well but that didn't mean that he was at all happy about it, he just didn't have a logical point to protest from.  
  
Severus held out the potion to Harry but he didn't take it.  
  
"I thought you understood," Severus said still holding out the phial.  
  
"I don't want to take it," Harry stated before throwing himself onto his side and letting the tears stream down his face.  
  
"You can be pregnant next time, just let me give birth then I'll get you pregnant as soon as I can, just wait a while."  
  
"Nine months," Harry wailed.  
  
"Isn't forever," Severus continued placing a hand gently on Harry's shoulder but failing to console him, "I thought you were happy about it."  
  
"I was," Harry said still sobbing, "But I wanted it to be me, I want you to be pregnant but I want to be too."  
  
"It just isn't practical or sensible,"  
  
"Fuck practical and sensible," Harry snapped shaking Severus' hand away.  
  
Severus tried to snuggle up to his Kin again anyway despite the apparent rejection and Harry didn't turn him away but allowed the hold even though he continued to cry. Severus turned Harry over onto his back and took a hand, gently placing it on his abdomen.  
  
"Come on love," Severus persuaded, "Have a little sense of what we have managed to create together and think how fortunate I am to be the one who is throwing up half of what I eat every day."  
  
Harry nearly smiled and let his hand linger on Severus, after a while he began to sense the baby. Though he desperately wanted a child too Harry did find that sensing Severus' pregnancy helped to calm him a little. They lay together, Harry lying in the comfort of Severus' arms till Harry cried himself tired and they both eventually fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke as Severus was slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. There was silence for a while, which Harry now knew the meaning of, then there was the sound of the shower as Severus washed.  
  
When Severus eventually emerged from the bathroom he was wrapped in a towel and looking a little better than he had the previous day but not by much. He started to get dressed  
  
"Why don't you just come back to bed for a while," Harry suggested.  
  
"I have to eat something and I have an arrangement with Hermione this morning so even if I missed breakfast I would only escape for an hour," Severus said flopping down to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
"Have a little bit of something sent down here, then lie down for a while, I will tell Hermione that you will see her this afternoon," Harry suggested, he knew that Severus would easily agree, it just might take a few minutes for him to be convinced.  
  
"It doesn't go away in the afternoon."  
  
"I know," Harry continued to persuade, "But certain things make it worse, it was the bacon yesterday, as soon as it arrived on the table you were off."  
  
Severus began to admit defeat, "Strong meat smells and certain kinds of potion," he agreed.  
  
Harry wrapped an arm around his Kin as he sat beside him on the bed, "Have a bit of toast and some juice or whatever you want, away from everybody else's breakfast and see how you feel, if you can manage to keep a little bit of food down you'll make a better job of dealing with Hermione anyway."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Severus asked.  
  
"I will go upstairs for breakfast and keep her busy and stop her coming down here to bother you."  
  
Severus pulled himself back onto the bed to lie down, "Have you got your map?"  
  
"I'll take it with me," Harry said leaning down to kiss Severus, "You keep a hold of yours and join me whenever you feel ready."  
  
"Hope it isn't going to be like this all the way through," Severus grumbled.  
  
Harry smiled, "Isn't it supposed to happen in the first few months?"  
  
"Hmm, yes, now that I think it might just be the first three or so."  
  
Harry stood up and started to get ready for his shower, "There we go, only two months more to go then."  
  
When Harry climbed the stairs up to the main hall he still had no idea how he was going to change Hermione's plans for the morning and keep her away from Severus. She had been itching to make some kind of issue out of Severus' behaviour for a few days, he could tell, and this was the first time she would get them separately. Well Harry was prepared to endure an ear bashing if it bought Severus a bit of peace and quiet.  
  
Hermione was at least getting rather predictable, Harry thought as he took his place at the table.  
  
"Is the other Headmaster Snape not joining us this morning?" Hermione chirped as soon as Harry reached for the coffee pot.  
  
"No, he had other business to attend to," Harry replied already feeling thoroughly irritated.  
  
"What other business? Everybody else is here," Hermione continued.  
  
"Sort of, none of your business, kind of other business," Harry, perhaps rather unwisely, answered, he couldn't help it, and for all her supposed apologies Hermione was still impossible, "He will also have to postpone his session with yourself till this afternoon."  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore always had time to attend breakfast and all other meal times actually, it is an important part of the job and considering Headmaster Snape's current performance he ought to be making more effort not less."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore did not have to start the school up from scratch after such traumatic events,"  
  
"Hermione…" Ron attempted to warn.  
  
"No Ron, I think it needs to be said," Hermione continued anyway.  
  
"I think it doesn't," Ron added to deaf ears.  
  
"In any case," Harry interrupted before Hermione started speaking again, "The Headmaster is here, I am here, and I will be present for whatever other business presents itself throughout the morning whilst Severus attends to his other business."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said suddenly smiling and appearing friendly, "Well you might like to join us in the library then, Ron and I were going to do some research sometime today and since this morning is free perhaps that would be more agreeable anyway."  
  
By the look on Ron's face, Harry assumed the fact he was going to be doing research was as surprising as it was to Harry.  
  
"Over tea and biscuits of course," Ron added.  
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione agreed, "Let's have tea and biscuits and make a nice little morning of it, it'll be just like old times won't it, just the three of us together in the library."  
  
Harry felt nervous but he followed Ron and Hermione to the library anyway, it seemed that it might be being a little bit too paranoid to refuse them but he was convinced there was something not quite right about the situation. Harry supposed that Hermione might again try to persuade him to leave Severus on the grounds of his Kin's unsuitability or something. He only hoped that he could maintain his cool should that happen, in any case, should the worst happen there was always the door.  
  
Harry opened the large and heavy carved oak doors to the library and Hermione and Ron sat themselves at a table not far from the centre of the room. Hermione announced that she would order the tea and Harry turned back to close the door.  
  
The door slammed shut in front of Harry as he approached it, he knew he hadn't shut it himself and it was very large and very heavy, there was only one explanation. He didn't need to test the door to know that it had been magically locked to impede his exit, Harry span round to face Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione had her wand drawn and Harry glowered at her with some understanding of what she was doing.  
  
"Now don't do anything sudden," Hermione said, her wand still pointing at Harry. She reached beneath the table and produced a small cauldron and a glass cup. Harry could see that the cauldron contained a potion.  
  
Harry knew that there was nothing that Hermione or Ron could do to stop him from leaving the room, he could blast the door apart with his sword in seconds, although he would have had to turn his back on them to do it. Some dark Kin part of him wanted to stay to see what ridiculous plan they had concocted, even though the sensible Harry part of him wanted to run before he could do them any harm. Harry's hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword but he didn't draw it, leaving it small and nestled within his robes.  
  
Hermione stood up after scooping some of the potion into the cup. She slowly stepped away from behind the table and began to approach Harry.  
  
"Just drink this," Hermione began in what she must have imagined was a persuasive voice, "Everything will be back to normal, as it was before, you won't be bound to him any longer."  
  
"But I wish to be bound to Severus," Harry began not taking his eyes off Hermione for a second.  
  
"I know that you think that you want to be, but the real Harry doesn't, the real Harry wants to be with his friends again."  
  
"There was no reason why we couldn't still be friends, but you stand in our way with your objections," Harry said as he watched Hermione getting closer and was considering that he would have to take action.  
  
"Come on Harry, just drink it, you will thank me afterwards," Hermione continued to persuade, holding the cup out.  
  
Harry was left with no choice, he drew his sword and held it out in front of him, ready to strike if he needed to, he could manage well enough against a pregnant Hermione without needing Severus to join with his sword.  
  
"You can't begin to imagine that I am actually going to drink that stuff," Harry said in a warning tone.  
  
Hermione seemed to be unaffected by his refusal.  
  
"And your job is gone and I can leave any time that I wish, a silly bit of wand magic can not hold me." Harry continued.  
  
"Then leave," Hermione continued smiling and tilting her head to the side.  
  
Harry stood his ground, to leave he would have had to turn his back and he really didn't want to take his eyes off Hermione now, she was far too close, "Call me curious," He replied.  
  
'The potion is not meant to be drunk,' a voice spoke to Harry in his head.  
  
'Valarius,' Harry greeted.  
  
'It is absorbed very readily through skin contact. She wants you to use magic to get rid of it or to get close enough to have it thrown at you,' Valarius warned, 'If any magic strikes the potion, it will explode.'  
  
Harry smiled, in what anybody but Severus would have considered an unsettling way, he surveyed the scene before him and made his decision. Harry drew his sword back ready to strike.  
  
Harry swung his sword in front of him, blowing hard along the blade as he did so, it was impeccably aimed, a forceful gust of wind caught Hermione in the chest, blowing her back against the table, which also took a blow from the sword great enough to tip it over, Ron fell off his chair and was immediately pinned beneath the tumbling table. Though the potion itself had not been struck by the magic, Hermione's cupful was spilt all down her front and she lay on the library floor, winded and breathless, clutching her belly in pain, the baby she carried obviously deciding that it was the right moment to call it quits. The remainder of the potion had been tipped from the cauldron onto the floor. Hermione could have run at Harry and got the potion on him in that way but she was in no fit state to do so. In fact Hermione was suddenly feeling rather distracted by the fact that her baby was about to be born three months too early and there was no chance that it would survive.  
  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with," Harry spat in anger, holding his sword ready for more action, "I have tried to warn you." Harry noticed that Ron was trying to get out from under the table but he wasn't worried about him posing a danger.  
  
"Is it any surprise that we tried to get our Harry back, you've just shown us what you're capable of, Harry would never have done this to his friends," Hermione continued to argue through the pain.  
  
Harry was shaking with anger and wanted to finish it, the urge was so strong that he could almost feel his arm going back, ready to strike of its own accord, "I only stayed out of curiosity, to see what silly idea you had managed to cook up, you cannot separate the Kin, let me go now before I finish this as I ought to." Harry turned to go, confident that he could now do so, he pointed his sword at the doors ready to blast them open. "Do you know what you could have done? Have you any idea?" Harry spoke as he faced the door.  
  
'It would have worked,' Valarius told Harry, 'The potion would have absorbed through your skin and Severus would have been like a stranger to you and to Severus you would have been a stranger too.'  
  
'Would I have been happy?' Harry asked Valarius.  
  
'No, it would have been as if he had died, you wouldn't have survived, neither would Severus, not this time.'  
  
'But he is…'  
  
'I know, what he always wanted and I could never give him,' Valarius spoke inside Harry's head and he could feel Severus' brother's smile at the news, 'leave now while you can.'  
  
Severus, lying curled up back in the comfort of his bed, took out his map and watched Harry's presence for a while as he moved around the castle corridors and eventually ended up in the library. In the hall he had moved around normally, taking his usual seat and staying long enough to eat breakfast, but now Harry stayed near the library door and made no move to sit or to leave. Severus thought this was a bit strange, just strange enough to keep him watching. As Severus continued to watch he noticed that had Harry begun to pace back and forwards, whatever was going on this wasn't behaviour that occurred in a calm and stress free situation, something was wrong.  
  
Ron had managed to struggle from beneath the table, "Why couldn't you just leave him alone, I was getting somewhere," He accused as he saw Harry heading for the door and Hermione slumped on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron, you have no room to talk," Hermione snapped, "You were the one who wanted Snape killed."  
  
Ron looked up and saw Harry freeze, he had been about to blow the door open and leave but now he was completely motionless. Ron knew enough to know what might happen to someone who threatened to kill Harry's Kin.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione," Ron managed to say before his mouth dried up completely.  
  
"You could at least do something useful and help me," Hermione shrieked imagining that Ron was oblivious to her predicament. Ron was as oblivious to Hermione's predicament as Hermione was to Harry's advancing wrath.  
  
Harry turned slowly, he had wanted to leave, he had wanted to spare them but it was too late. Ron had sought Severus' death in order to separate them, Hermione had revealed Ron's intentions and he had yet to deny it. He should be denying it, calling after him to say it wasn't true but he wasn't, Harry heard no protestations of any kind.  
  
"You don't know what you have done," Harry said pointing his sword at his two former friends the tears flowing relentlessly down his cheeks, though it would have been a grave mistake to think it was a sign of weakness.  
  
"Harry," Ron began, finding his voice somehow despite the anticipation of what was coming, "It was before, when you first came back, I don't want Severus dead now, I know you two a little better now."  
  
"It is too late," Harry sobbed, "Too late to talk."  
  
"Harry mate, why don't you put down your sword and we promise to leave you and Severus alone." Ron attempted.  
  
Harry shook his head and kept his sword at the ready, "Severus is my family and you would have took him from me, without him I am nothing. You would have killed me as surely as you would have killed him."  
  
"Oh stop being so bloody melodramatic," Hermione snapped, "I'm losing my baby here in case you hadn't noticed, YOU are killing MY family."  
  
"I have no choice now," Harry sobbed directing his sword at Ron.  
  
The door to the library exploded behind him and Harry was hit in the back by a few flying pieces of wood but they didn't hurt him, his hand trembled as he opened his mouth to begin the words of the killing curse.  
  
Harry felt two hands on his shoulders and he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Severus was there and he was warm and close and very much his Kin. Harry sank back into Severus' arms and Severus wrapped those arms around Harry, encompassing his sword arm, bringing it down so the sword pointed at the ground.  
  
"Let go," Severus whispered in Harry's ear, "Let me have the sword for a while."  
  
Harry couldn't stop crying or shaking, as he relinquished his sword to Severus and melted into his arms he recalled all of what had just occurred, what he had done and what he nearly had done.  
  
"I've killed the baby," Harry sobbed to Severus.  
  
Severus loosened himself away from Harry and stepped towards Hermione, "Don't worry, you haven't killed him," Severus explained as he went forward, "I can stop the labour."  
  
"No!" Harry screamed launching himself towards his Kin, grabbing him and pulling him backwards with as much force as he could, "She's covered in a potion that will make you a stranger to me, it will make you think that I am dead and that I am somebody else, you will kill yourself. You mustn't touch it."  
  
"That was what they were going to do to you?" Severus asked, clearly beyond disgusted.  
  
"I believe it might have been Hermione's idea," Harry explained.  
  
"There is a surprise," Severus sneered turning round again so that he could observe Hermione, "Still, it is not the child's fault."  
  
"But what can we do? You are not going to go near her!" Harry insisted.  
  
"No," Severus replied, "Ron is going to do it under my instruction. Whether he does it correctly or not, who knows, but that is how this is going to be."  
  
Ron looked quite horrified at the prospect but not quite as horrified as Hermione.  
  
"I would be careful not to touch any of that potion," Severus warned Ron, "Lift up her clothes so that you have skin contact."  
  
Ron tried to peel Hermione's clothing up, she was wearing a skirt and top so it was a little easier than a long robe but Hermione still managed to be displeased despite her predicament.  
  
Ron made an admirable job of following Severus' instructions and it only took a few attempts to stabilise the pregnancy.   
  
As soon as his healing services were no longer required Severus returned to Harry's side and took him in his arms once again. As he stroked Harry's back and attempted to sooth him Severus spoke to Hermione and Ron who had made no move to leave.  
  
"I want this mess cleared up," Severus told them in a booming voice of unquestionable authority, "Then you can both pack your things, I want you both out of the castle for good by tomorrow morning."  
  
"But we haven't got anywhere else to go," Hermione replied haughtily.  
  
"Not my problem," Severus replied firmly, "I will not have Harry endangered in this way."  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on the floor of the library amid the wreckage as Severus exhibited warmth and affection towards a heartbroken Harry before leading him away back down to the dungeons.  
  
Severus held Harry to him all the way down to the dungeons and into their quarters. They didn't stop in the living room but went straight through to the bedroom where Severus urged Harry to climb up onto the bed. Severus lay down beside him and Harry curled up beside him with his head on Severus' shoulder.  
  
Harry was still shaking and tearful and he allowed Severus to pull a blanket over him and Severus stroked his back till he calmed a little.  
  
"I have asked them to leave," Severus informed Harry just in case he had been too distraught when it had been mentioned in the library.  
  
"I don't want them to leave, I just want my friends back," Harry responded.  
  
"I know," Severus sympathised, "But I can't have them endangering you."  
  
"I know, they have to go," Harry had to reluctantly agree.  
  
"I have to protect you."  
  
"She even apologised to me but it meant nothing," Harry said sobbing onto Severus' shoulder again.  
  
Harry sought the only comfort that he knew, he remained wrapped in Severus' arms and reached a hand up beneath his Kin's robes, searching for the other member of their little family.  
  
Ron waited till he was seated on a beanbag back in Gryffindor before he started to speak to Hermione. The last thing he wanted was to be left lying on some floor after being dumped there but he needed to speak to her and she really needed to listen so he had waited till it was less likely that she would run away from him.  
  
Hermione, opting for the teary approach started hurling her bulk around the old common room collecting her things as if she was packing to leave.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" Ron snapped at Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, what's the point, let's just get out of here," Hermione replied still bustling around the room.  
  
"We are not going anywhere, as you so rightly said, we have nowhere to go," Ron continued, determined that Hermione wasn't going to stop him from having his say.  
  
"I had to try, I wasn't going to just give up on him like you did."  
  
Ron was furious, "The last thing I did was give up on him, I was getting somewhere, he was talking to me, opening up a little. Really, he was quite happy to talk when he wasn't feeling threatened."  
  
"Didn't tell you much though did he, you don't even know why his favourite drink is suddenly hot milk, you know precisely nothing," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Not the point, at least he was talking, he didn't start waving his sword around while he was talking to me, I was gaining his confidence, which thanks to you is shattered all to hell!"  
  
Hermione decided to crank up the tears, "Now he is gone forever."  
  
"YOU have changed more than he has," Ron suddenly said, he surprised himself, it hadn't originally been part of his argument but there it was, slipping out and completely true.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well you have, I hardly know you anymore. Yes, Harry is hiding something, he is weird, but when I wanted a drink he gave me one and when I was being obnoxious and drunk he couldn't have been kinder."  
  
"I can't believe I am hearing this."  
  
"Severus also, he took the drunkenness away and gave me a potion, I don't know what it was but I had the best sleep ever and when I woke up I didn't even have a hangover."  
  
"So he drugged you,"  
  
Ron sighed, "I pretended to be asleep the next morning as they wandered around their quarters getting ready for the day ahead, they just showered and got dressed, fairly normal stuff, and Harry was relaxed, he laughed at something Snape said though I didn't hear what it was."  
  
"What is your point?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"My point is, that this situation is all your fault and you are going to put it right, otherwise you can leave on your own because I am going precisely nowhere," Ron stated, folding his arms to show his determination.  
  
"So you are changing sides," Hermione accused.  
  
"Didn't know it was a matter of 'sides'," Ron responded, all he got from Hermione was a look of defeat, he took advantage of the quiet it provided, "I asked Dobby, he's been serving Harry, I asked him if Harry was happy and without hesitation he answered that he was. It's quite a great thing to achieve after all that has happened. Are we happy?"  
  
"We manage considering," Hermione answered defensively.  
  
"I'm not talking about 'managing', are we happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I know we're not, but why not? We haven't taken any weird Bond things, we are as we were. At least I am, I don't know about you, I haven't got a clue who you are anymore."  
  
"Hormones…" Hermione began.  
  
"That old chestnut, an excuse for everything isn't it, even down to trying to make me feel bad for your mistake. You cheated on me."  
  
"I do not…"  
  
"You forbade the house elves from letting me have alcohol and cigarettes, I can't go out and get them myself, you know that."  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking and smoking, it's disgusting and bad for you."  
  
"My bloody choice, I am not your pet, you used to treat that stupid bloody cat better."  
  
"Have you finished?" Hermione snapped, looking as if she might cry again.  
  
"Yes, I think so, better hurry up and get packed," Ron replied coldly.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you," Hermione added quietly before fleeing to the boy's dorm, which now served as the bedroom.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seventeen - Emotional - Severus exerts his authority with Hermione and Harry makes an unexpected discovery.  
  
.  
  
. 


	17. Emotional

  
.  
  
Due to ffnet rules all author's notes will be deleted from the chapters to maintain the word count at a realistic level. I personally think all this is a bummer, so many of you write me such lovely long reviews :( wink check reviews from 'anon' for this story. I do wish to continue to respond to reviewers and this might be the way to go.   
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Severus exerts his authority with Hermione and Harry makes an unexpected discovery.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seventeen – Emotional  
  
.  
  
There is a **baby name poll** available on my website, please see my **author's profile** for the link and help Harry and Sev out with their choice.  
  
.  
  
It was quite late in the evening when Severus heard a knock at the door. He was sitting at his desk trying to wade through the official schools papers, which hadn't been damaged in the Death Eater attack in December. His eyes were sore from having to work in the dim dungeon light, not something he could remember bothering him before. He found that he might actually be looking forward to moving upstairs to the light and airy new Headmaster's quarters. Harry still slept in the bedroom and Severus was inclined to leave him that way for as long as he would sleep.  
  
Severus' first thought when the knock came was to hope that it hadn't woken Harry and the second thought was to hope it wasn't either Ron or Hermione. The third thought was to pretend they weren't there and leave the door unanswered, although the new Headmaster of Hogwarts could only dream of doing that really.  
  
Severus pulled himself onto his feet and dragged himself over to the door somehow knowing that it had to be Hermione and that the days of maintaining a silence so that Harry could deal with things himself were over, he was going to have to assert himself with her now.  
  
Severus backed away across the room and back to his desk as Hermione entered. She had changed her clothing but he had to be very careful. Harry was safely protected by a localised ward which blocked all access to the bedroom but that of his Kin, he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about what Hermione might still have up her sleeve now she had nothing to lose, something that she could aim at himself.  
  
"Your wand," Severus commanded pointing to the corner of the desk. He drew his sword meaning to be prepared.  
  
Hermione watched Severus nervously but made no move to relinquish her wand.  
  
"Hardly fair," Hermione commented without taking her eyes off the sword.  
  
"Not one of my strong points apparently, wand on the desk and state the purpose of your visit or leave now," Severus said firmly.  
  
"We only ever wanted to be friends with Harry as we were before," Hermione began.  
  
"I've heard this once before if I recall correctly, allowing Minerva to persuade you to apologise when all the time you were merely buying yourself some time, why should I believe any apparent good intentions now?" Severus replied.  
  
"It is true, we… I saw him being controlled and restricted by you; I thought it was wrong that he didn't want to be with us anymore. You remember what it was like, even right up to the end of term? Why would I think your intentions were honourable?"  
  
Severus lay the sword along the desk as he sat but he still kept a hold of it, "Harry does want your friendship, it can't be allowed now because of the danger you now pose," Severus answered.  
  
"He would never have taken up a Bond with you if you hadn't manipulated him somehow," Hermione accused.  
  
Severus sighed, "I thought that you were better at your research than this," He accused in return, "You don't see a thing, you don't care to understand what research you did do."  
  
"Well explain it to me then, because all I see is my friend being brainwashed into some peculiar living arrangement which forces him to cast aside his friends."  
  
"Remember that first night when we arrived at Hogwarts, how open and pleased to see you he was."  
  
"Yes," Hermione had to concede.  
  
"All he wanted after the battle was over was to come back here and see his friends again. Harry is just as fun loving as he ever was, just as capable of being your friend if you will let him, he has not changed that much, unfortunately due to your most recent behaviour I am the only one who is allowed to see it anymore. He is devoted to me but there is no reason for you not to communicate with him if you do not challenge that."  
  
Harry had a difficult task to complete, he had to rid the world of the Dark Lord or die trying. He had a difficult choice to make and he took the Kin Bond so that he could live but also because it was what he wanted. The Bond itself could only be created from a regard that already existed, away from Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world's expectations that regard developed. It was your disapproval of his choice that drove the wedge between you both. Every time you ask him to go somewhere with you he thinks you are trying to trick him and the only time he ever accepted an invitation when I was absent, you did indeed trick him."  
  
"But he is subservient to you," Hermione continued.  
  
"I didn't want to come back here, I didn't think it was wise but it was what Harry wanted. Harry gets everything that he wants that I can give him. No, I don't make a big show of being soft and pliable, my reputation requires me to have a certain edge, I do not trust easily but I trust Harry and I would give him everything that it is in my power to give, I have proved it to him on a number of occasions, to suggest I neglect his interests is beyond insulting."  
  
"But what about his father?" Hermione said watching for Severus' reaction.  
  
"What about him?" Severus answered, feeling after many years that this was truly something in the past.  
  
"Isn't this all about revenge?" Hermione challenged.  
  
Severus snorted in grim amusement, "Seeking vengeance for wrongs done to me is Harry's job, but his father has been dead for some time so fortunately it has not become an issue. The other men who were present that day, might not in time be so lucky, if Harry ever sees them again he knows and is certain about what he will do. But, let's not prolong this chit chat any longer, what is it you want from me tonight?"  
  
"To be allowed to stay and to keep my job, to be friends with Harry."  
  
"I have given you my command as Headmaster of this school," Severus snapped.  
  
"Right," Hermione said turning to go.  
  
"Your wand," Severus prompted.  
  
Hermione returned to the desk and reached for her wand, which Severus with lightning fast movement snatched up before she could reach it.  
  
"You must accept him as he is, he desperately wants to be friends with you both still and I have not done a thing to stop it. You may succeed at conversing with him but only if you refrain from challenging his existence here with me, do you understand?"  
  
Hermione frowned, "I am not sure."  
  
"You may stay because Harry would wish it, personally I would rather call for the aurors of Hogsmeade to drag you off the castle grounds but as I said, I would do anything for Harry. You will not threaten either of us or the Kin Bond ever again, the next time Harry attempts to use his sword on either of you I will not stop him and I will not help you in any way if that occurs, is that clear?"  
  
Hermione looked pleased and relieved, "Yes," She agreed readily.  
  
"Understand that I am responsible for seeking vengeance for any wrong done to Harry, I won't hesitate to do so and it will mean your life."  
  
"Can I see him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Severus frowned, "If he wishes to see you, however he is asleep."  
  
"May I have my wand back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When you leave," Severus answered keeping the requested item out of Hermione's reach as he stood up.  
  
Severus passed Hermione and crossed the room to the bedroom door, "Stay where you are," He commanded before he disappeared inside to speak to Harry.  
  
Harry hadn't woken and got undressed; he still lay fully clothed with only a blanket covering him. Severus climbed up onto the bed and lay next to his Kin. He reached out a hand to Harry's head and stroked his fingers through his hair. After a while Harry began to wake and turned over into Severus' arms.  
  
"I have Hermione outside," Severus spoke softly to Harry.  
  
"What does she want?" Harry asked, perhaps not as sternly as he intended, succeeding in sounding weary rather than annoyed.  
  
"To listen hopefully," Severus answered.  
  
"Send her away," Harry replied.  
  
"I would have done but you didn't want her to leave,"  
  
"I know, but it can't be avoided."  
  
Severus reached inside his robes and pulled out the little crystal ball he had discretely stored there as he spoke to Hermione, he gave it to Harry, placing it in his open hand, "I will stay with you the whole time she is here," Severus promised.  
  
"This crystal ball always managed to get through even your defences," Harry observed playing with the ball in his hand. "Tell her she can have five minutes."  
  
Severus let the ward down and allowed Hermione into the room, she was making an admirable effort to not look annoyed because she had been left on her own for so long. Severus indicated to her that she had five minutes and she entered the room.  
  
Harry had pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed and Hermione nervously sat on the edge near the bottom. Severus joined Harry, sitting on the opposite side to Hermione and as close as he could get to Harry.  
  
"Not turning into another Trelawney are you?" Hermione asked, the nerves very clear in her voice.  
  
Harry felt nervous too, partly because he really was and partly because some of it was coming from the crystal ball, "This is a special ball, not like Trelawney's, far more useful," He answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, look, pretty colours," Harry said holding the ball up to show Hermione the rainbow effect in the crystal; he wasn't about to reveal his secret.  
  
"Shall I ask Dobby for some tea?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be nice, maybe Hermione would like to stay a little longer," Harry agreed recognising that Severus was really asking about Hermione's intentions and thus his reply was confirming that it was all right for her to stay. Harry couldn't find any evidence of any further plans to disrupt his life.  
  
Severus left the bed to approach the fire.  
  
"I am sorry about harming your baby," Harry admitted to Hermione, he had been feeling very guilty about it and he also needed to make a point, "But imagine that I would feel the same way about losing Severus. You would do anything to protect your child even if you didn't originally plan your life this way, wouldn't you?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry for a while before answering, "Yes, I suppose I would," She had to admit.  
  
"Could you be friends with me if I was constantly criticising your pregnancy?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"But we could if I just accepted it and was happy for you?"  
  
"Oh, an analogy,"  
  
"Yes, so I think you might understand a little now,"  
  
"Hmm," Hermione muttered.  
  
Harry was satisfied with the progress and Severus was returning with the tea.  
  
"How is Ron?" Harry asked as Severus joined them again and handed Harry a mug of tea.  
  
Hermione twisted her face at the mention of Ron's name, "You didn't damage him if that's what you meant."  
  
"It was," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Well he's fine then," Hermione replied, "Though I suppose I should mention that he only made the comment about killing Severus weeks ago and I don't think he was serious about it. I was just trying to get back at him. In fact he has disowned me in your defence, so you don't need to be angry with him any more."  
  
"Did Ron not want to come down with you?" Harry asked. He had to wonder if he had frightened Ron so much that it would ruin what tenuous friendship they had managed to salvage.  
  
"We're not speaking, I didn't tell him I was coming. Although I imagine he will come to see you soon enough on his own because you give him alcohol."  
  
Harry frowned, "He's a grown man, it isn't my job to stop him, it isn't yours either."  
  
"Which was what he said," Hermione continued.  
  
"Well then, mind your own affairs and stop trying to run everybody else's life, go tell Dobby that he can send whatever Ron asks for." Harry said pointing to the fire, taking advantage of Hermione's wish to get her job back to sort a few things out.  
  
"How has this got anything to do with Dobby?" Hermione said looking quite indignant which only confirmed her guilt to Harry.  
  
"You've been telling Dobby not to let Ron have certain things, now get him here." Harry stated.  
  
Hermione, apparently in a mood to be agreeable to Harry, went to the fire and summoned Dobby. Harry watched as Hermione instructed the little house elf that he could now serve Ron with anything that he asked for. Harry then took her place and spoke to Dobby himself.  
  
"What can I do for Harry Snape sir?" Dobby asked.  
  
Harry smiled at Dobby, "You are to accept restrictions on the supply of food and drink from myself or Severus only from now on," Harry instructed.  
  
"Yes sir," Dobby agreed readily.  
  
"Can you send up a small bottle of muggle single malt and a packet of smokes to Ron, with a message, in apology for the events of earlier today."  
  
Harry returned to Hermione on the bed after Dobby had left.  
  
"You don't have to live with him, you've seen how obnoxious he gets," Hermione complained in her own defence.  
  
Harry couldn't help a smile in remembrance of Ron's last outburst, "He does develop a rather colourful way of expressing the truth," he agreed.  
  
Hermione fumed but there was little she could do about it with her job and home at stake and Severus watching over them.  
  
"You don't drink, for somebody who promotes it so readily you've become quite a tea sipper," Hermione accused.  
  
"I don't want to, I could have a drink," Harry said hoping that Severus would realise he was only saying it to Hermione, "But I choose not to."  
  
"I think that's been enough for tonight," Severus announced, "And it is late, perhaps we might resume conversation over breakfast as I need my bed to be free of Gryffindors."  
  
Harry showed Hermione to the door after Severus had returned her wand to her. Harry kept a tight hold on the crystal ball as they left the bedroom, keen to be warned of any attack. To Harry's relief Hermione only seemed to be sad that their conversation had been cut short and irritated that because it was so late she had no bargaining power to make it continue.  
  
"So where are you sleeping then?" Hermione asked in a whisper as they crossed the living room.  
  
"He didn't mean me, I'm a Snape now," Harry answered with some amusement at the truth of the matter.  
  
"What is it like, sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
"Warm," Harry replied as they reached the door.  
  
Hermione grimaced, "Well I suppose it is a very large bed."  
  
"See you in the morning," Harry said before closing the door behind what he hoped was his friend.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry returned to the bedroom to find Severus undressing for bed. It was indeed very late and he found that his Kin was not wasting any time before turning in.  
  
Harry felt relatively pleased with the progress that he had made with Hermione but only time would tell for sure. Severus he felt a little more apprehensive about. They were going to bed now and he was sure that Severus would probably mention the matter of the contraceptive potion again and Harry was really quite determined that he wasn't going to take it.  
  
Harry filled with sadness and, maybe because it had been a traumatic day anyway, he felt his eyes fill with tears. Severus was still undressing and Harry wiped his face quickly with his hand before beginning to take his own clothes off. Somehow he knew that he was going to plead with Severus to let him still become pregnant but also there was a nagging doubt forming in his head that it was futile to do so because he wasn't functioning properly anyway.  
  
Severus climbed into bed first and Harry joined him lying on his back, waiting for Severus to make the first move.  
  
"Do you want to go straight to sleep?" Severus asked kindly.  
  
"Not really," Harry answered readying himself for what was to come.  
  
"Good," Severus replied, still gently, "Because I would like to talk to you about something if that's all right."  
  
"Bad thing or good thing?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus beckoned Harry to come lie with his head on his Kin's shoulder, "Good thing, very much a good thing."  
  
Harry felt a little encouraged; surely this wouldn't mean that Severus still wanted him to take the potion.  
  
"Do you recall that I wanted you to take a contraceptive potion?" Severus began.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied hoping that the tone of his voice would be enough to discourage Severus from pursuing the matter.  
  
"Well, I told Hermione this evening that I would do anything for you, that I do indeed give you everything that you ask for and I think she might be beginning to believe me," Severus continued.  
  
"That's good, she wasn't too bad tonight," Harry added wondering about the relevance of Severus' words.  
  
"But it isn't true Harry," Severus continued hugging Harry to him, "I find that I have lied."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You want to be pregnant more than anything else and I tried to delay it."  
  
"Because it was sensible to do so."  
  
"Yes, it would be sensible to wait but I should know better than anybody what that is like and how the chance can be torn away from you forever. I remember a similar moment between my first Kin and I, he left the house with Lucius and I never saw him alive again."  
  
"Does that mean that I can still keep trying?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I think we will have to think of a way to cope with it, in any case you will be a whole month behind me at least. The practicalities of teaching and running a school will have to be accommodated and I am sure Minerva will help us."  
  
"Oh Sev!" Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus and squeezing him as tightly as he dared considering his Kin's condition.  
  
It wasn't until an hour later that Harry began to feel his earlier concern seeping through his joy again, this time it wouldn't leave him, he couldn't push it out of his thoughts and he knew that tears were dripping onto Severus' chest.  
  
"Harry?" Severus said the concern clear in his voice. They had made love luxuriously and Severus had thought that Harry was falling asleep, as he lay nestled in his arms.  
  
"I'm all right," Harry answered in a voice that betrayed that he wasn't.  
  
"No you're not, please tell me," Severus urged Harry, stroking a hand through his Kin's hair in a soothing manner.  
  
"I think perhaps it is all hopeless anyway," Harry blurted out burying his head tightly into Severus' shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have already tried infertility potions and making love as often as I can get my hands on you and nothing has worked, I think there is something wrong with me," Harry explained, "You got pregnant first and you're older than I am."  
  
"I think it's a bit more to do with chance than that, I don't think my being older means anything. Lots of people try for a very long time."  
  
"And they have a little something which comes along every once in a while and I don't have that either. The magic created everything when I was so exhausted, it might not have worked correctly."   
  
"Let me take a look," Severus offered, he was beginning to fear that Harry might be right despite his encouraging words.  
  
"I don't know if I want you to," Harry sobbed.  
  
"Well think about it and try to get some sleep," Severus said gently still keeping a hold of Harry.  
  
Harry slipped his hand over Severus, "May I?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course you can," Severus replied, he began to feel Harry sensing, the practise was improving his technique as well as giving him comfort.  
  
"You will be getting sick of me doing this," Harry commented.  
  
Severus closed his eyes and waved the light off, "I don't think I will actually," He reassured Harry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus lay awake long after Harry had eventually fallen asleep. What with the sickness and the fact that he was already feeling more tired than usual, Severus didn't know what he was going to do in the morning. No matter how he lay he couldn't get comfortable nor manage to doze for more than a few minutes.  
  
He was worried about Harry, he too was worried that he might not be functioning correctly and that all of this might be too much for him. Harry was happy about the pregnancy, Severus could tell, but so sad also.  
  
Harry couldn't seem to stop crying and he had been so brave when he had been forced to deal with the Dark Lord, it wasn't like him at all. It was as if it was all finally becoming too much for him. Harry wanted to be pregnant so intensely and had become so emotional; he should have been able to control his anger a little better than he had with Hermione. Actually, Harry had been really rather over emotional, Severus suddenly thought, not angry either but teary and overreacting.   
  
Harry lay on his side facing away from Severus and Severus lay on his side too, spooning himself up against Harry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron lay on the couch in front of the fire in what used to be the Gryffindor common room. He had already retrieved a blanket and a pillow, assuming that he wouldn't be allowed access to the bedroom and not really wanting to sleep up there anymore anyway.  
  
He had no idea where Hermione had gone but she had stopped packing. Ron himself wasn't worried about having to leave in the morning; he was assuming that the apology and the drink meant that he didn't have to go.  
  
Ron heard Hermione coming back just in time to hide his half finished whiskey glass beneath his blanket but he grimaced in anticipation of Hermione's disproval when he realised that the smoke would still be in the air. He couldn't hide his disappointment when Hermione crossed the room and went up the stairs without any comment whatsoever. Ron was also puzzled to find that she seemed to go straight to bed; he certainly couldn't hear any evidence of the packing resuming.  
  
Ron presumed that she must have gone to the dungeons to see Harry and she was staying after all. He curled up on his side on the sofa settling for the night after swigging down the rest of his whiskey. It was a deep and soft sofa, easily accommodating his length should he want to stretch out. Ron decided that he might just make the arrangement permanent; after all he had had the best sleep in a long while down in the dungeons on Harry's sofa and it would be one less flight of stairs to worry about.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus shook Harry's shoulder with urgency but Harry was deeply asleep after his traumatic day and wouldn't wake.  
  
"Harry!" Severus said shaking Harry's shoulder again, "Please wake up, this is important!"  
  
Harry slept on. It had been very easy; Severus had to now agree with Harry. He had been lain with an arm draped round Harry anyway and even though Harry had said that he didn't want him to, Severus had begun to sense with Harry asleep and had found out something that he couldn't keep to himself a minute longer.  
  
Severus hadn't expected to be faced with the frustration of Harry refusing to wake up. He was tired himself and didn't now know how he could manage to go to sleep, especially if he couldn't pass on his knowledge to his Kin. Harry was about to find out that Severus Snape did 'do' excited after all, if he would wake up that was.  
  
Severus sat up in bed and lifted Harry up into his arms, he considered making a loud noise to wake Harry up but the last thing he wanted was for him to get a shock and think they were being attacked.  
  
In a moment of inspiration Severus decided to kiss Harry, he always liked to be woken up that way. He leant down and kissed Harry's relaxed lips and then moved down to his neck, just gentle little nips. After a while Harry squirmed in a happy kind of way and Severus tried to speak to him once again.  
  
"Harry, I have something important I need to tell you," Severus said, whispering gently in his ear.  
  
Harry seemed to wake slightly and had forgotten for a moment how upset he had been feeling, "What?" He said dreamily, pulling Severus down so that he could continue to kiss him.  
  
"Everything is all right, I checked, I know you said not to but I did anyway, just like you did for me."  
  
"Oh Sev!" Harry said suddenly seeming quite miserable again, "Can we not talk about this now?"  
  
"I think you do want to talk about this," Severus persisted.  
  
Harry frowned, "So everything is all right, as far as you can sense, which just means that I am not pregnant and there is no good reason why not, so nobody can do anything about it."  
  
"But that's just it Harry, you are," Severus said bursting with the news.  
  
"I am what?" Harry queried still obviously a bit sleepy.  
  
"Pregnant," Severus clarified.  
  
"Really?" Harry queried, just starting to wake up a bit more.  
  
"Really, really, really," Severus enthused squeezing Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at Severus' fully animated face; it was something he hadn't seen before. Although that wasn't exactly true, an old photograph showing him the Severus who was an eleven year old excited about going away to school for the first time had shown him that it had at least been possible in the far and distant past. Before he had met James Potter, Harry thought, hardly wanting to make the connection between the name and the identity of father any more.  
  
James Potter had destroyed Severus and Harry had saved him, he was only just starting to let it sink in, to believe it was true.  
  
"It wasn't the same night was it?" Harry asked, "When you had me sprawled out on that desk?"  
  
"That would have been rather romantic wouldn't it?" Severus commented.  
  
"Romantic?" Harry queried wanting to assume that Severus wasn't being serious.  
  
"Hmm, but no, turns out that you are at least two weeks further along than I am, you have been pregnant all along, must have happened on either the first or second night back at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry grinned, "THAT is romantic, I have a first time conception?"  
  
"Could be," Severus confirmed.  
  
.  
TBC very soon  
.  
  
.  
  
Next Chapter Summary - Delusional - Harry is so excited that he says more than he meant to, oops.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	18. Delusional

Due to ffnet rules all author's notes will be deleted from the chapters to maintain the word count at a realistic level. I personally think all this is a bummer, so many of you write me such lovely long reviews :( wink check reviews from 'anon' for this story. I do wish to continue to respond to reviewers and this might be the way to go.   
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Delusional  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Choose a baby name for Harry and Sev!** Vote in the poll on my website to narrow it down from a list of ten names. Top two will be the ones used. **Please see my profile for the URL :)**

There is now also a poll to choose the name of **Hermione's baby** at the same location.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find the bed empty beside him. After noticing that he was alone he suddenly remembered why he felt so tired still. It had taken ages to get to sleep for all the excitement, he was pregnant, and both he and Severus were going to have babies within two weeks of each other, if all went well.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard retching coming from the bathroom and realised why he was lying in bed on his own. At least, Harry thought, Severus wasn't trying to hide it from him any more. He would know when it was happening and he could help a little, Severus could teach him he was sure.  
  
Harry pulled himself up, pushed the covers away and sat on the side of the bed wondering if he should join Severus in the bathroom. Harry decided to wait a while and wondered instead why it was that he himself didn't feel that different. It was true that he had been feeling a bit more emotional than usual but he didn't think he had been that bad considering what he had had to deal with in the last year, he wondered if it meant something. Maybe it meant that he wasn't meant to continue being pregnant and at some point soon his wishes would all fall apart. Harry decided that he would indeed join Severus in the bathroom before he started wondering about anything else.  
  
Harry had his wand with him when he entered the bathroom, just in case anything needed cleaning up. He found it wasn't necessary; Severus was sitting with his back against the bath, slumped on the floor.  
  
"All right now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied hardly looking like it was the truth, "A few more minutes and I'll have a shower."  
  
Severus looked like he had done a few days previously in the potions classroom office, pale, moist and as if his stomach would erupt if he moved. Harry leant over and started to fill their magic bath with hot steamy water thinking that that would be more soothing than standing up in the shower. Harry held up a bottle of bubble bath to Severus so that he could assess its nausea inducing properties before Harry used it in the bath. Severus shook his head at the first offering but agreed to the second choice. Harry poured a bit in and it immediately started to foam up as the water poured onto it from the tap.  
  
"Can I take the nausea away with a healing touch?" Harry asked as he sat next to Severus on the floor as they waited for the bath to fill.  
  
Severus shook his head, "Not if you're pregnant too, you would be able to take it away but being in a similar condition you would only give the sickness to yourself. It needs a healer who is not pregnant for the nausea to be dispelled. Minerva might oblige if it wasn't for her mission, I can't disturb her for this."  
  
"It goes without saying that you wouldn't think of trusting anybody else," Harry added.  
  
Harry finished off preparing the bath and they both climbed in. Severus sank into the water, the relief immediately apparent in his expression.  
  
"Just lie still," Harry instructed, "I'll wash you, just relax."  
  
Severus gratefully did as he was told and lay on his side with one arm draped over the edge of the bath so that he didn't slide under the water. The water wasn't hot but comfortably and soothingly warm, he felt Harry's hands gently massaging all over his body, cleaning him like no cleaning charm could.  
  
Severus soon felt the nausea ease and the tiredness take over, he could have stayed there for hours and thanks to the magically reheating water the temperature of the bath wouldn't spoil his comfort by getting cold. As Severus lay with his eyes closed his arm slipped from the edge of the bath and he slipped down into the water only to be pulled immediately out again by Harry who had his arms round his Kin.  
  
"I think we had better get out," Harry suggested although he too was enjoying the soothing bath he didn't particularly want Severus to be anywhere near drowning.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
By the time they had got dressed Severus was feeling rejuvenated enough to risk a walk to the hall and even thought he might be able to take a little breakfast. The fact that he was vomiting every now and again wasn't a reason to give up eating; he needed the food and had to keep trying.  
  
As they walked to the hall Severus was lacking his usual swoosh of robes as he walked along rather than striding, they were taking it much more slowly.  
  
"One advantage of always being late," Severus said taking Harry's hand, "Nobody around."  
  
"We will have to do something about this situation before we get noticeably bigger," Harry pointed out.  
  
"This morning when we get to the hall, don't let go." Severus suggested as a beginning.  
  
Harry squeezed Severus' hand to show that he agreed.  
  
Severus and Harry walked down the centre of the hall as planned and took up their usual seats. Harry gave cheerful greetings as they walked and either nobody noticed the hands or they didn't care. Ron and Hermione noticed of course but they were looking out for things to notice.  
  
Harry passed by Hermione and Ron as he made his way along the table.  
  
"Severus will see you this afternoon for the session you missed yesterday," Harry announced, Hermione merely nodding in response.  
  
"What do you suppose that is meant to mean?" Ron began in a whisper to Hermione who seemed a bit more inclined to speak to him since dawn.  
  
"It means that we are resuming our tutoring sessions," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron assumed she was purposely trying to be annoying, "No, the hands thing."  
  
"I think it is best that I refrain from supposing anything about anything," Hermione replied, "I suggest you do the same."  
  
It was time for breakfast and as everybody sat patiently waiting, Harry summoned the tables to be filled and there was a sudden silence across the hall as the food appeared. The quiet only lasted a few seconds before the chatter began again and everybody got on with eating.  
  
Severus found a bowl of fruit in front of him and a portion of what looked like hot rice pudding, not too thick and without nutmeg. He looked to what Harry had and found him buttering and spreading jam on a warm croissant. Up and down the teacher's table Severus found that everybody had been presented with cereal, bread and fruit, there wasn't a rasher of bacon to be found in the entire hall. There was a smell of warm bread in the air but Severus found that the yeasty smell didn't bother him at all.  
  
"I want a big sausage," Ron wailed quietly as he stared at a white bread roll.  
  
Hermione took a bread roll as if it was the nicest thing she had seen in weeks and cut it in half, then crushed a banana onto it.  
  
"Urgh, that's disgusting." Ron commented.  
  
"I'll tell you what is disgusting Ronald Weasley," Hermione began, "Having to watch you stuff yourself full of three kinds of dead animal every morning, I for one am glad of the change."  
  
"Nothing to do with Harry threatening to kill you yesterday then?" Ron commented.  
  
Hermione didn't reply to that and Ron looked down the table.  
  
"Hey," Ron said a little too loudly for Hermione's liking, "What is that?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly and discreetly looked, hoping that if she humoured Ron for a while he might shut up, "Looks like rice pudding," She answered.  
  
"How come he gets rice pudding? I don't see anybody else getting rice pudding."  
  
"Will you just leave it?" Hermione hissed getting more and more annoyed.  
  
Ron was enjoying watching Hermione getting wound up, he kept looking down the table to see if there was anything else he could comment upon. Severus took a bread roll, cut it in half and then crushed a banana onto the surface of the lower piece; he took one bite and then returned to the rice pudding.  
  
Ron sat back in his chair and decided that he wasn't going to mention anything else after all, since more than just Hermione doing that particular something would validate to her that it wasn't disgusting after all.  
  
"Can you pass me the jam?" Ron asked Hermione instead.  
  
Harry and Severus had got most of the way through their breakfast when the morning owl post arrived. A rather good looking female owl made a neat landing on the table in front of Severus. She was holding a flat packet. Severus took his post from the owl and left it lying on the table as she flew gracefully away.  
  
"Not going to open it?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus had gone back to his cup of tea, "I'll look at it later," He said without explanation.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, "Can I open it?"  
  
"No, leave it for later."  
  
"What is it?" Harry persisted, he couldn't help it he just felt livelier since he had got his most recent news.  
  
Severus sighed indulgently, "It's a catalogue for things we might need later in the year," He explained.  
  
"Oh," Harry said grinning, "Little things?"  
  
"Yes, little things," Severus replied.  
  
Harry happily left the packet on the table and went back to his tea too.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry felt for the map in his pocket as he watched Severus leave the hall. He was going back to their quarters to do some more organising for the Headmaster's Tower rebuild, the builder wizards were due to arrive any day and the plans had to be checked and finalised so that they could arrange the correct spells. As Harry had pointed out, this could be done just as easily with his feet up on the sofa in front of the fire.   
  
In the interests of mending his friendships, Harry had bravely decided to stay behind and be available for Hermione and Ron, allowing them the opportunity to make some effort. Harry had promised Severus that he would be careful and stay in busy places and he was trying hard to remain vigilant.  
  
He was so happy though; his mind kept drifting off to things that were going to happen in the near future.  
  
"You seem quite happy today," Hermione commented. She was suddenly sitting next to Harry and he got a fright. Hermione backed away quickly when she saw that she had surprised Harry.  
  
"I am happy, it's a nice day," Harry replied quickly.  
  
Hermione quickly glanced up at the grey clouds on the magic hall roof but did not allow this to affect what she had been about to say.  
  
"Nice breakfast," Hermione commented.  
  
Ron had moved closer too, "Where was the Full English?"  
  
"It's nice to have a change," Harry improvised, "Nice fresh bread."  
  
"What are you doing today?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Being available, what are you two doing?"  
  
Ron shrugged too, "Don't know, fancy a game of chess?"  
  
"Could do, do you have a set down here?" Harry asked.  
  
"The chess is up in the tower, as you know," Hermione responded, "And I am not going to carry it down by myself."  
  
"Well I can't get it," Ron added.  
  
"Get one of the house elves to get it," Harry suggested.  
  
"It's bad enough that we rely on them as much as we do, Harry, you can come with me and help." Hermione added.  
  
Harry immediately began to wonder how he was going to tell Hermione that he wasn't going to go into Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione had already noticed the reluctant look on Harry's face, she sighed, "You can wait in the corridor and I will pass it out to you."  
  
Harry smiled in relief and agreed to the plan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry accompanied Hermione up to the Gryffindor corridor without event and she passed the chess board out to Harry before returning for the box of pieces.  
  
As they descended the stairs again however, Hermione took Harry's arm.  
  
"Feeling a bit unsteady," Hermione said quickly, realising that she should have said something to Harry first; he was very jumpy, "Getting too big."  
  
"How did you manage with Ron?" Harry asked as he continued to allow Hermione to hold onto him.  
  
"Made him crawl down backwards on his hands and knees," Hermione admitted sheepishly, "He wasn't very happy."  
  
"I'm not surprised, we will have to do something about that."  
  
"Like what? I've tried everything," Hermione answered defensively.  
  
"Not a cure, maybe that isn't possible, just something that would mean he could manage a little better."  
  
"I'll leave it with you Headmaster," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll ask Severus," Harry offered.  
  
Hermione was quiet after that and Harry was happy to keep descending the stairs in comfortable silence.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as they neared the bottom. She obviously wanted to talk a bit more before they rejoined Ron.  
  
"Yes," Harry tried to say in an open and friendly way whilst still anticipating the worst.  
  
"I was just wondering about the breakfast and Ron says that you prefer hot milk and will only have one cup of coffee or tea a day," Hermione began.  
  
Harry was puzzled, "What about it?"  
  
"Don't go all swordy on me, but we just think that you might be keeping something from us and sometimes you behave a little strangely, we are just concerned for you."  
  
"You think I might be hiding something and you want to know why I drink milk?"  
  
Hermione was beginning to feel a bit silly, "Yes, that's all."  
  
"Well I suppose I am hiding something, I am pregnant, I was just looking after myself," Harry answered, and then realised what he had done. It wasn't just a matter of revealing one detail, it led to the whole story of everything else and she wouldn't believe him anyway until she knew the whole story, actually she probably wouldn't believe that either. Harry had wanted to start revealing things but he hadn't wanted to let it slip out in such a disorganised fashion.  
  
Hermione looked stunned and then her face melted into a smile, "Oh Harry!" She said, "That's wonderful!"  
  
"Really? You think so?" Harry answered almost in shock himself, he supposed that Hermione must have known that he could get pregnant after all; perhaps her research had been thorough enough.  
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione continued, "You're expecting just like me, when is he or she due?"  
  
"January I think, oh you mustn't tell anybody yet, I didn't mean to tell you, I am just so excited and it slipped out. That was why I was so happy, we have just found out," Harry added. "You won't tell Ron will you? I will tell him soon when I figure out a way."  
  
"No, it's all right, I won't tell Ron, it'll be our little secret," Hermione said in a female-to-female conspiratory fashion.  
  
"Shall we play chess then?" Harry said, gesturing in the direction of the door to the hall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
An hour into the chess game Ron was looking fairly pleased, it had been so long since Harry had played that he was doing very badly indeed and Ron was managing to win. Hermione had settled to reading a book but she stayed close by. They continued to play and another hour passed.  
  
Harry was beginning to get a little fidgety about Severus; he couldn't look at his map with Hermione and Ron watching.  
  
"I am just going to pop down to the dungeon to see Severus for a few minutes, we can have a coffee break when I get back," Harry announced as Ron was setting up the chess pieces ready for another game after claiming his victory.  
  
"We'll get the drinks for when you get back," Hermione offered, "Are you having hot milk?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
When Harry had left the hall Ron turned to Hermione, "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes there is, I can tell, what happened when you went upstairs?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Harry told me that he is pregnant, I didn't want to make a big thing of it considering the most recent events but you asked, so there you are."  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Exactly, and he told me not to tell anybody else so don't you say a word."  
  
"I wouldn't know where to start," Ron had to admit.  
  
"I don't know what to do, I can't really say much to either of them about anything because they'll start waving swords around, but this is ridiculous."  
  
"What did you say to him when he told you?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "What could I say? I just reacted like it was the most normal thing in the world."  
  
"So how did this happen?"  
  
"I was curious, you made me curious about the milk thing and I thought it was a fairly neutral place to start, I asked him why he preferred hot milk."  
  
"And he told you that he is pregnant?"  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"As in growing a child with a view to giving birth?"  
  
"Ron! This is not the time, yes, with a view to giving birth. I got him to compare his situation with my own and he confirmed that he knew what he meant by saying he was pregnant, I asked him when it was due."  
  
"That was some secret he was keeping, wow!"  
  
"You are not even thinking of believing him? This is beyond mad, we have to do something."  
  
Ron saw red, "Oh no you don't, only yesterday you were getting a taste of why you should leave them alone."  
  
"But Ron, he really thinks that he's pregnant!"  
  
"All right, wild thought here," Ron began, an idea forming in his head, "Why don't we just assume that somehow Harry is telling the truth and he hasn't gone mad, we know virtually nothing about this Kin Bond thing."  
  
"But he's a man!" Hermione protested.  
  
"I know that," Ron said trying to maintain his patience, "But he's not a snake and he can talk their language. None of us can but Harry can, because he has a special ability."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"We're going to talk to him nicely, find out what this thing is all about. Just curious friends wanting to find out and understand."  
  
"But…" Hermione tried to protest.  
  
Ron wasn't having any of it, "Worst comes to the worst, we'll have to leave him be and he'll either grow bigger or he won't, thus answering our questions in time anyway."  
  
Hermione glowered.  
  
"Maybe," Ron continued trying to persuade Hermione into calming down before Harry got back, "If you can get him to trust you enough he might let you sense the child, then you'll know."  
  
Hermione didn't reply and Ron took her silence to be compliance.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry returned to his quarters and gave the password to the door. When it opened and he stepped through into the living room he found Severus curled up on the sofa asleep. Harry picked the plans up off the floor and found that Severus had successfully managed to amend them before giving himself some rest. In addition to the rooms that existed in Albus Dumbledore's time there were two additional rooms added with instructions for them to be decorated as children's bedrooms. Harry smiled and decided that he would let Severus continue to rest. He certainly needed the sleep and Harry thought that he looked so adorably peaceful when he was asleep, like all the years melted away from his face and he was untroubled by the world.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Harry returned to Ron and Hermione the chess set had been cleared away and their drinks were laid out on the table instead. Harry noticed that Ron studied him as he sat down with them again and he supposed that Hermione must have told him their little secret after all, either that or he was getting really paranoid. Harry was quite pleased, he hadn't really expected Hermione to be able to keep quiet and he couldn't think of how he would have approached the subject with Ron. Really he was relieved that it had slipped out by accident.  
  
Harry briefly wondered how much amusement he could get out of knowing that Ron knew and watching him try to keep his feelings and thoughts under wraps to keep the secret.  
  
"How is Snape doing with his business?" Hermione asked pleasantly enough, "Are we still keeping our arrangement for this afternoon?"  
  
Harry considered how much sleep Severus would need before he could wake him up, "Yes, should be all right," Harry confirmed.  
  
Hermione stood up, "Well if you two are going to play some more chess I might take some time to read up on some of the potions covered by the new potions curriculum Headmaster Snape and I are working on," She announced before taking her leave.  
  
That left Harry with Ron. There were plenty of people coming and going in the hall but they were effectively alone together.  
  
"I think perhaps that we haven't been particularly straight with you about what it has been like here," Ron began as he set up the next game of chess.  
  
Harry was rather surprised and wondered what Ron had to tell him.  
  
"You know that all my family are dead don't you Harry?" Ron continued after Harry had made his first move.  
  
Harry felt immediately awkward about talking about this particular subject but he had to stick with it if Ron wanted to talk, "Yes," Harry replied remembering the night he had had the vision and he had been inside the Death Eater that had struck Ginny Weasley down in her bed, feeling everything that he had felt as he had done it, he shivered. He didn't know what he could say to Ron about it so he opted for listening.  
  
"Perhaps what you didn't see was that Hermione's parents had gone to stay with mine for safety's sake, they were there that night whilst Hermione and I had already returned to Hogwarts a few weeks before to defend the castle along with many old students including Oliver Wood. Hermione had been teaching since September, with what we thought was Professor Snape, but the threat became too great and the school was closed, as it turned out we were only gone a week before we were called back. The idea had been that Hermione's parents should have been safe with a wizard family, though as it turned out they would have been better off anywhere else."  
  
"So if the school was closed, why did you have all those children with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"They didn't have anywhere else to go," Ron replied simply, knowing that Harry would know why.  
  
To Harry, Ron looked like he had a deep sadness coming to the surface, he was in control but Harry could see it there in his eyes.  
  
Ron sighed, the expression carrying so much weight, "It was my idea, we shouldn't have grouped together like that we should have spread out. My brothers came home; everybody was together, thinking they were safe, I asked Hermione's parents to stay with them because she didn't want to leave them on their own. You see, we have to stick together because we are all that is left but she doesn't like me anymore, I knew that before she… you know what."  
  
"But it all happened in the one night didn't it, the attack on the castle and your parents?" Harry asked, it was how he remembered it anyway.  
  
"No, there was a few weeks between the two events," Ron explained.  
  
Harry felt quite annoyed, "Bloody visions, they were only ever what the Dark Lord wanted me to see, always too late to do anything about it."  
  
"You don't get them anymore," Ron observed.  
  
"No," Harry smiled weakly, "I don't, they died with him."  
  
"You don't look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore," Ron observed.  
  
Harry still smiled but in a gentle, thoughtful way, "It wasn't your fault, as you know Hermione is perfectly capable of disagreeing with you whenever she wants, she allowed her parents to go through with the plan."  
  
Ron finished the last of his coffee, "Doesn't stop her blaming me anyway," He grumbled.  
  
"Want more coffee?" Harry asked, he wanted to continue now that he had got Ron talking and he felt that Ron needed to talk.  
  
Harry returned with Ron's coffee and a drink for himself.  
  
"So," Ron began as they got themselves settled once again, "What is it like living with Snape?"  
  
Harry frowned, still feeling rather suspicious.  
  
Ron froze, "I didn't mean it like that," He quickly explained, "I just wondered what he is like when he's not being a school teacher, I just wondered about him. You seem happy enough and you always hated him before, so there must be something that changed or you didn't know about before."  
  
Harry tried to relax; it was maybe just the sort of question any friend might ask about a new partner, he resolved to answer, "He's very kind, to me at least. It was like that from the moment we left King's Cross Station though I was so determined to hate him that I didn't see it for a while," Harry's voice had dropped to a whisper as if he was reluctantly telling the biggest secret in the world, "He liked me when I was little."  
  
"What! When you were eleven? I don't think he did," Ron said not following Harry's lead with the volume of his voice.  
  
"No," Harry explained, "When I was very little, then when I came to Hogwarts I suppose I must have reminded him too much of my father when he knew him, once we got away from Hogwarts everything changed. Once I found out a few things about him, it was easy to like him."  
  
Ron still didn't look very convinced, "I always wondered how he ever became a teacher."  
  
"He came to Hogwarts seeking revenge for the death of his brother and Albus imprisoned him and took the Kin Swords from him, he couldn't leave them and he wanted to die but Albus wouldn't let him do that either."  
  
Ron looked a bit stunned, "Brother? Slow down Harry, what brother? Snape doesn't have a brother."  
  
"Severus' first Kin, he was killed by Lucius Malfoy but Severus thought it had been the Order so he came to Albus, Albus took the swords from him and made him stay."  
  
Ron smiled, "So that was why Albus knew that he was loyal, he would never have left the swords with Albus, I knew it had to be something weird considering how much Snape hates children."  
  
Ron froze solid as soon as he realised what he had said, considering Harry's condition, or at least the one he thought himself to be in, it was an incredibly insensitive thing to say. A second later he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know that and shouldn't have stopped. He looked up at Harry nervously trying to judge his reaction.  
  
Harry saw the look in Ron's eyes and knew for sure that he had been told, the fear in his eyes at having been caught out meant that Harry didn't feel like deriving any amusement from the situation after all, "She told you didn't she?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything to anybody," Ron quickly defended.  
  
Harry sighed, "I am so sorry for making you frightened of me, I only wanted to find a way to tell you myself, it really is all right."  
  
Harry smiled to show Ron that he meant it and Ron began to relax.  
  
"Look, you can say what you like, just promise me that you won't harm Sev."  
  
"I won't," Ron agreed.  
  
"And try to be nice to him," Harry added.  
  
"I'll be as nice to him as he is prepared to be to me, I can't say more than that."  
  
"Fair enough," Harry agreed.  
  
"So," Ron began, thinking he might as well ask about it now that Harry knew that Hermione had told him, "What's all this pregnancy thing about then, how did that happen?"  
  
Harry felt his face go red, "Usual way," He muttered.  
  
"Harry, I am a bloke too and as far as I know I can't get pregnant, why don't you start from there," Ron said as kindly as possible and found that Harry wasn't about to reach for his sword, instead he looked rather puzzled.  
  
"Hermione didn't tell you that part?" He asked amazed that the subject could be discussed without the hows and whys also coming into it.  
  
"Hermione knows how it happened?" Ron asked, considering the way Hermione had told him, it seemed odd.  
  
"Well I assumed she knew when she didn't go ballistic and start saying I was delusional or something."  
  
"Ah, she doesn't know,"  
  
Harry sighed knowing exactly why Hermione might now have failed to speak out, death threats had that effect, even on her, "It's part of the Kin Bond thing," He explained to Ron, "The very night the youngest of the Kin takes the Bond, the ability to bear children is given to him magically."  
  
"Oh," Ron replied, "So then if you want a child you just wave a wand or a sword and there you go?"  
  
Harry could feel himself getting a bit red again and he hoped that Ron would catch on fairly quickly, "No, no wands, just the usual way once the ability is there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked still looking puzzled.  
  
Harry sighed, "I am not going to draw you a picture," He mumbled.  
  
Ron considered things for a minute and then Harry watched as his face turned pale and the recognition passed over his expression like a dark cloud.  
  
"Oh yuk," was all Ron could manage to say.  
  
"Where is Snape?" Hermione suddenly demanded making both Harry and Ron jump, they hadn't realised that she had joined them.  
  
"Your session isn't until this afternoon," Harry defended turning his attention away from Ron's shocked expression for a minute.  
  
"Well I need to speak to him now, I've tried knocking on the door down in the dungeon and there's no reply, I've looked everywhere else, where is he?"  
  
Harry stood up, he was reluctant to leave Ron in his current state but he knew that Severus was still asleep and he didn't want Hermione disturbing him.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Hermione demanded turning her attention to Ron.  
  
"Harry is pregnant," Ron answered.  
  
"Really?" Hermione answered trying to sound surprised as if for Ron's benefit.  
  
"You can stop the act, I know you told him," Harry added.  
  
"I think he really is," Ron added.  
  
"I know," Hermione said trying to pretend that she believed it too.  
  
"The same way you are, by allowing him too…" Ron grimaced, "Yuk! Except that you did it with Oliver Wood, which when you think about it, isn't quite as…" Ron continued still looking stunned.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she flung herself at Harry and wrapped her arms round him, "Oh Harry," she cried into his shoulder, "I am so sorry that we couldn't do anything for you before it was too late."  
  
Harry shook himself free, he could feel the anger rising in him but he was determined to deal with things better this time.  
  
"Have you failed to notice that I am happy about this?" He demanded, "I know what you're suggesting but you are so wrong."  
  
"Harry dear there is no shame in admitting that something is wrong," Hermione persisted in a caring voice though still managing to be unnerving.  
  
"There is nothing wrong," Harry replied starting to look a bit dangerous, "I want this baby and I am happy about it, I planned for it, unlike you. My pregnancy is not the result of one fumble in the astronomy tower."  
  
"No, it's the result of the man you most hated taking advantage of you!" Hermione stormed.  
  
"You stupid woman, why can't you just shut the fuck up?" Ron demanded, finally coming out of his daze and realising that Harry was indeed happy about his situation and that they were heading for another disaster. Although he thought that the idea of doing that sort of thing with Snape was quite disgusting it was obvious that Harry did not. No, he had been all blushing and shy about it, which was disturbing in its own way but at least Harry wasn't being abused like they had suspected had been the case at the Dursley's.  
  
Hermione responded by looking like she was going to cry and Ron made the decision, should they ever get out of the their current conversation alive, he was going to talk to Minerva about her, she wasn't just a bit moody, he was beginning to think that she needed some help.  
  
Harry had decided that he had to put a stop to Hermione in his own way; he was going to spill every detail about Severus and the Kin Bond. Trying to tell the story piece by piece just seemed to be creating more trouble.  
  
"Is this how it's going to be?" Harry began, "You're going to keep harassing me, being awful to Severus and saying that you're 'only worried about me' as an excuse for it? I'll tell you what is going on with Severus and I if you really want to know, then I don't want to hear any more about it. I am pregnant; the ability was magically created when I became Severus' Kin, in order to get pregnant we had sex like any normal couple would and I conceived. He didn't force me or drug me, I wanted to be pregnant so desperately that I would have shagged him every second of the day if I could have done. And the day the potions classroom got messed up, that was Severus sprawling me on the desk because he had dreamed of doing it for years. All that time he stood behind me in class that was what he was thinking about, despite the fact that he wanted to hate me because of my father.  
  
So you see, I am not being abused and I haven't gone mad or been cursed in any way. I am in a solid and permanent relationship with the man I love and I am determined to have a family with him no matter who tries to stand in my way. My commitment to Severus is way beyond what a marriage could be and he is as devoted to me as I am to him. We have sex every single day, sometimes twice, although, rather conventionally, we do use the bed a lot. Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
Hermione was at last stunned to silence, Harry turned to leave the hall.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called after his friend but it was too late, Harry was already making a speedy exit and he couldn't go after him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Secrets - Severus, Hermione and Ron are keeping a secret. Will they all manage to keep them concealed or will Ron start to figure it out.


	19. Secrets

Due to ffnet rules, check reviews from 'Voice of Alexian' for this story. I do wish to continue to respond to reviewers and this might be the way to go. Feedbacks for this chap will be posted tomorrow (28th May).  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Choose a baby name for Harry and Sev! Vote in the poll on my website to narrow it down from a list of ten names. Top two will be the ones used. Please see my profile for the URL :) There is now also a poll to choose the name of Hermione's baby at the same location.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Hermione, the two Kin and Ron all have secrets, can Ron at least figure out what is up with Sev.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Nineteen – Secrets  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron made slow progress down to the dungeons, he was determined to be with Harry and salvage their friendship. He had been stunned and a bit disgusted, but it had been the reaction of a man who definitely liked girls and it was never meant to be a reaction to Harry personally. He headed for the most likely place, the Snape quarters.  
  
Eventually Ron managed to get himself leant up against the wall outside of Harry's current home, he knocked on the door. He then waited and then knocked some more. Then Ron sighed in frustration, there was no way that he could ever succeed in tracking Harry down the size Hogwarts was.  
  
The door opened and a bleary-eyed Severus Snape peered out and found Ron sliding down onto the floor.  
  
"How may I help you?" Severus asked, obviously surprised to see that it was Ron.  
  
Ron looked up and noticed that Snape looked a bit dishevelled, "Is Harry here?"  
  
"No," Severus replied instantly looking worried, "What happened?"  
  
Ron thought he might try being nice to Snape and see if it made a difference, "I was getting along well with Harry but he told Hermione that he is pregnant and, well you can imagine."  
  
Ron was quite proud of himself for sounding as if he really believed the pregnancy thing and was rewarded with an acknowledging reaction from Snape thus further indicating the likelihood that it was the truth, either that or they were both quite mad.  
  
"Yes I can indeed imagine, I did not realise that he was going to tell anyone so soon," Severus said sternly before disappearing inside his living quarters.  
  
Ron decided to crawl through the open door and managed to pull himself up onto the sofa by the time Severus returned with a map in his hand.  
  
"You know, I don't think it's just pregnancy hormones with Hermione, she's getting really quite mental and I'm starting to think I should do something about it," Ron attempted to confide.  
  
"He's in the astronomy tower, I will go to him," Severus announced.  
  
"I'll go," Ron volunteered, "We were really getting along well and I want to sort this."  
  
To Ron's surprise Severus agreed to let him deal with it, he went to one of the cabinets in the room, took something from it and returned to Ron.  
  
Ron took the potion phial that Snape was offering, "What is it?"  
  
"For Hermione. It's safe in pregnancy and should help, very concentrated, just put a drop in her tea. Nothing strange will happen; she'll just feel a little calmer. I am sure that you can understand that I have as much interest in this matter as you do but if she ever detects it you are to say that you purchased it yourself."  
  
"Right, thank you, no problem, I will go find Harry then," Ron said not knowing quite how he was going to get there or how long it would take. However, before Ron had had a chance to think of something, Fawkes had picked him up with his claws and he was flying through the air and heading for the astronomy tower at a speed that made him want to close his eyes. Ron tried to close his eyes but the swooping feeling and not being able to see while it happened was making him want to vomit.  
  
Fawkes dropped Ron onto the floor just outside the astronomy tower at the top of the staircase, or rather he attempted to put Ron on his feet and Ron slid onto the floor so that he could recover himself.  
  
Ron pulled himself up so that he was sat propped up against the wall and tried not to vomit. His hands were shaking a little and he didn't want to attempt to stand. He reached up to the handle on the door and found it unlocked, he pushed it open and peered inside.  
  
Harry sat on the floor at the far side of the room.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called to him.  
  
Harry looked up and was smiling as far as Ron could see.  
  
Ron crawled into the room and started to approach Harry but stopped moving when he noticed that Harry was holding his sword and the serpents were glowing a bright crimson.  
  
"I went to the dungeons to look for you," Ron began without getting any closer, "Severus told me I could find you here, he would have come to be with you, I insisted it was me."  
  
"He is always here with me," Harry smiled again, a dreamy look upon his face and a peculiar kind of brightness in his eyes.  
  
Ron swallowed hard with nerves, not only was Harry holding his sword but he knew that Severus was holding his too, the Kin were joining and at their most powerful.  
  
"He gave me a potion for Hermione, thinks it might help," Ron continued.  
  
"I know, I've told Severus that you have arrived," Harry said.  
  
Ron waited a minute and the colour of the serpents darkened a little and Harry loosened his grip on the sword.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, come closer," Harry said trying to look as harmless as he could. Then he noticed that he was still holding the sword and put it away.  
  
Ron shuffled over, "What is that?" he asked noticing the blank parchment lying in Harry's lap.  
  
"It's a map like I used to have," Harry explained.  
  
"So you can see where everybody is?"  
  
"No, just Severus."  
  
Ron suddenly remembered about the night Dobby had told him about the kissing and then Hermione had been ranting on about chocolate ice cream. "All of what you just said, it's true isn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"This was what you were hiding? And you're pregnant. You're too young Harry," Ron scolded trying to imitate Hermione so that Harry would know he was joking, "You've got your whole life ahead of you."  
  
Harry smiled grimly, "But that's just it Ron, I haven't, do you think that they will leave me alone now? If just one Death Eater survived they will be looking to take me out. It may take them a few years to regroup but there are things that I know and have in my possession that they will seek and revenge must be sought at all costs. It won't ever be over."  
  
"Oh Harry," Ron said knowing that he was right.  
  
"I have to do this now, my child will be powerful but still a child when the time comes if I don't do this now. Think how old I was when the Dark Lord came for me."  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"Severus was the only one who could help, the swords were his," Harry added.  
  
"You won't get any more objection from me," Ron offered and meant it.  
  
"Just think, I will get all hormonal too and drive you completely insane."  
  
Ron laughed, "You're already getting a bit girly."  
  
"So what did Severus give you?" Harry asked as Ron settled down to sit beside him.  
  
"I don't know, said it would make her feel better,"  
  
"Severus is very skilled in these matters, I am sure it will help."  
  
"I feel really awful, planning to drug her like this,"  
  
"She'll never agree to anything the way she is at the moment, once she feels better she might agree to continue," Harry suggested.  
  
"I suppose, she isn't really speaking to me anyway," Ron shrugged.  
  
"It's nearly lunchtime," Harry noticed, "Why don't we go down to the hall, we'll pick up Severus on the way and then you can try to give Hermione a drop of that potion before her session with Severus this afternoon."  
  
Harry stood up and helped Ron to his feet, as they were about to set off for the hall Harry wrapped his arms round Ron in a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you can be my friend."  
  
Ron struggled a little in the unexpected hold, although he found it a bit weird, he didn't want to end up falling over, "As I said, getting a bit girly."  
  
"Yes, maybe," Harry replied altering his hold on Ron so that he was only supporting him, "But really happy."  
  
Ron looked as though he was about to throw up, "Urgh, see what I mean, you've gone all soppy, you'll be knitting baby clothes next, yuk."  
  
Harry smiled to himself, knowing the truth of the matter, "I can show you my nice shiny sword," he offered, "A very manly thing to do."  
  
"No, it's all right, fair enough," Ron relented knowing that the smile on Harry's face meant that he was only joking.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
Harry, Severus and Ron arrived in the hall to find that Hermione was already seated in her place. Ron nervously joined her, feeling for the potion phial in his pocket. Harry leant in close to Severus so that they could communicate without being overheard.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the best thing to do?" Harry asked in a whisper while Ron was trying to engage Hermione in conversation at normal volume as Harry had asked.  
  
Severus showed Harry that he had the crystal ball with him, "I read her as she was eating her breakfast this morning. I couldn't do something like this myself, but since Ron has asked for help I do think it's a good idea to do something. She's feeling frightened and anxious, she knows that she's alienating everybody around her but she can't stop. She is alone in the world and she resents Ron because he is the only person she can turn to. She knows she will feel something for the child but she resents that too because she doesn't want to feel for the child. She doesn't want the child to be born but she doesn't want it to be inside her any longer. There is guilt, when she thought that the baby wasn't going to survive she began to feel glad and now she feels like a murderer. She wants everything to be as it was before but she is losing everything and can't stop it slipping away, everything has changed. She resents the baby's father like he was still alive. I'll eat my wand if this has anything to do with Oliver Wood."  
  
Harry was stunned; "Maybe we should have done this sooner. Sounds more like she was attacked by a Death Eater, though it doesn't seem quite their style, not in the heat of battle anyhow."  
  
"Let Ron give her the potion if he can and you can see if you can get her to talk, as the former boyfriend Ron is too close for that."  
  
"And as a fellow pregnant person I have an angle into the conversation," Harry added, "Her parents are dead as well by the way."  
  
"She blames herself for that but she wants it to be Ron's fault, I think she behaves as if it is."  
  
"If Ron is going to succeed you had better do something to distract her, he's hardly the most subtle person I have ever met and she's far too vigilant," Harry suggested.  
  
Severus leant forward and kissed Harry full on the lips.  
  
Harry giggled, "Oh Sev, not in the hall," He said loud enough for Hermione to be able to hear.  
  
Severus waited a beat then grabbed Harry again; Harry wriggled free because he did actually feel a bit on show doing that kind of thing with Severus in the hall and with everybody watching. He glanced Hermione's way, she was watching but was keeping whatever she might be feeling about it closely guarded.  
  
Severus leant forward again and Harry allowed the kiss, he quickly found that the rest of the hall began to melt away and he didn't care about it anymore as the kiss went on. Severus pulled away, perhaps because he had seen that Ron had achieved his objective.  
  
Severus and Harry straightened themselves up in preparation for lunch and were careful not to look as Hermione lifted her cup and took a drink.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After lunch Hermione went with Severus to the potions classroom and without anything better to do Ron went with Harry.  
  
Severus had tidied himself up a bit since he had opened the door to Ron. He had been woken up by the knocking and had not been looking his best at all. Severus eyed Hermione carefully, waiting for the retort to his most recent behaviour, waiting to see if the potion was taking effect yet or not. He didn't know if Ron and Hermione were talking to each other enough to have discussed his dishevelled state yet. Hermione certainly looked like she had something on her mind that she would like to transform into words, it was just a question of whether she had the nerve or not. Then he remembered what Ron had told him, Harry had told Hermione about the pregnancy. He didn't know where his memory was going to but he did know that Hermione would be incapable of keeping quiet about that.  
  
Severus continued to set up the desk, he was preparing a test, it wasn't enough to be able to brew in the classroom, one had to brew and explain at the same time. Severus was testing whether Hermione was up to speed yet or not. He yearned for the day when he could leave her to get on with the job so for once in his entire career he wasn't going to be too strict with the marking.  
  
As Severus worked through Hermione's unexpected silence his mind drifted to brighter things, he thought of the catalogue that he was going to look at with Harry later and all the things he might want to buy. He had to resist the urge to place a hand on himself, there was nothing to feel, he had not changed in size yet and it made it all seem slightly unreal.  
  
"Harry tells me that he is pregnant," Hermione suddenly announced into the silence that had fallen between them, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the classroom.  
  
Before Severus knew what was happening he had tipped the cauldron over and was reaching out to catch it before it fell on the floor. It wasn't that he hadn't expected her to say what she had but the sudden noise coming out of nowhere had made him jump. When all was safe again he faced Hermione.  
  
"Surprised?" Hermione asked she was enjoying his uncharacteristic lack of composure far too much.  
  
"Yes, although Ron has already spoken to me about it," Severus replied sounding calmer than he felt, he didn't know how much Harry had said, he had been so excited he could have said anything. Severus didn't know whether he had imparted all of their good news or not. He didn't really want anybody but Harry to know that he himself was expecting too, it wasn't as if they were all going to be bursting with joy for him. They would probably try to set the child protection wizards onto him before he had even had a chance to look pregnant, he would be a bad parent; he shouldn't be doing it.  
  
"Do you not have anything to say?" Hermione demanded cutting Severus' wandering thoughts dead.  
  
Severus supposed that the potion wasn't working yet, "What do you want me to say? It was what Harry wanted and I always give him what he wants," He responded, thoroughly tired of Hermione's behaviour himself.  
  
"He always wanted a family," Hermione had to admit.  
  
Severus wondered if the potion was working after all, "What better way is there to start a family, than to carry the child yourself?" Severus added, also thinking of what Harry had given him in return but not wanting to say anything about that.  
  
Hermione shrugged, obviously referring to her own attempt to create a family, "It could be," She said before turning her attention to the training session in hand.  
  
Severus followed Hermione's lead and turned his own attention back to the subject of potions. If Hermione was going to drop the subject for now he certainly wasn't going to press the issue. For a few minutes Severus thought that she might revisit the subject especially when she looked towards the area where he and Harry had had sex that one time and then frowned.  
  
Severus supposed that if Hermione had annoyed Harry enough to send him fleeing to the astronomy tower for their own protection then he must have blurted out quite a bit before he left. He imagined that Harry might have told them about the reason the potions classroom had been left in such a state that day. Severus nearly smiled at the memory of it but managed to restrain himself, Hermione had suffered enough shocks for one day.  
  
As Hermione began to brew Severus edged away from where it was taking place, putting some distance between his nose and the cauldron whilst remaining close enough to still be observing. He had chosen the side of the room close to the stairs that led into the office ready for a quick getaway.  
  
As the fumes from the cauldron billowed upwards, Severus cautiously edged away a bit further hoping that he wasn't bringing too much attention to himself and that Hermione wouldn't make too much of an issue of it when he had to make a dash for it.  
  
Hermione was doing very well, she was working efficiently and talking clearly as she worked, using a ladle to lift some potion out of the cauldron for inspection by her students at the points when it changed colour. Severus would have been quite impressed if his own attention hadn't been distracted with his efforts to stay for the duration. He tried to turn away from the fumes as the final ingredient was added but it was no use, within seconds the room was full of it.  
  
When Severus emerged from the office again, looking pale and sickly and wanting to go back to bed, Hermione was standing by her cooling cauldron, arms crossed. Severus stopped on the stairs and waited for her to say something, knowing that he could not be bothered to put up with her crap but having to realise also that to her his behaviour looked very strange.  
  
"Yes, you did very well, no need to repeat the exercise," Severus praised in the hope that, in her success, Hermione might choose not to say anything after all.  
  
"Is it normal for the students to run from the room when the potion reaches its critical and most delicate stage?" Hermione began shattering Severus' hopes, "Perhaps that was where we Gryffindors were going wrong all those years."  
  
Severus scowled one of his best scowls; he really, really wasn't in the mood. There she stood, pregnant herself, the one person out of the former Gryffindor trio who should be able to tell the symptoms a mile off and she was clueless, too self absorbed to notice anything. Maybe he was just making a very good job of hiding the truth, Severus considered, maybe he was just ending up looking like his old grumpy self, maybe nobody but Harry could read through his defences. Still, Severus thought, he really couldn't be bothered and he certainly wasn't going to confess all. He reached inside his robes, where Hermione knew he kept the sword, as if he was going to draw it. When he saw the fear in Hermione's eyes he dropped his hand, called the session to a close and swooped out of the room as quickly as his sensitive stomach would tolerate.  
  
Severus would have slowed down a little as he headed for the dungeon but for one thing. It was an ache inside and a certain feeling that he hadn't experienced in a very long while, perhaps a little when he first realised that Harry wanted a relationship with him and again when he had been forced to relive the Quidditch pitch incident, but mainly it had been absent since the day James Potter first trapped him in the grounds of Hogwarts. He knew where the feeling wanted to lead him and he remembered the last time that it had happened.  
  
He maintained his pace, ignoring all that he encountered on the way, swooping briskly. He had to assume that it was hormones playing tricks with him, Hermione's words had cut into him like never before and he felt like he had when as a child he had cowered in a corner as his parents fought, deeply hurt. Severus felt as if he wanted to cry and he knew somehow that he would be able to do so and nothing would stop it. He had to get to a place of safety and quickly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry had challenged Ron to another game of chess once Hermione and Severus had left the hall. There was little else that Ron could do and they had stayed in the hall, since going anywhere else would have been a lot of effort without any advantage. Now Severus wasn't his old doom and gloomy self anymore, even he was getting sick of the dungeon and they didn't really have anywhere else to go until the building wizards had been.  
  
Ron had won the game of chess again and instead of humiliating himself further Harry decided to show Ron the plans for the new Headmaster's quarters.  
  
"It's basically the same as it used to be, except there won't be so many stairs, we've altered it so that the rooms are all on one level, enlarged it slightly." Harry explained.  
  
"Hmm," Ron pondered the plans with genuine interest, "And there are three bedrooms," He noticed.  
  
"Planning ahead," Harry said, explaining the third bedroom without giving Severus' little secret away.  
  
Ron frowned in understanding, the idea still freaking him out a little, "Oh, and larger windows, wouldn't have thought that was Snape's thing."  
  
Harry smiled, "We were living outside for the most part of a year, the dungeon feels quite oppressive since we got used to being in the open air for most of the day. There are actually windows on all sides of the tower."  
  
Ron observed Harry, sitting at the dinner table with the plans spread out on it, looking happy and relaxed and probably unaware of where he had placed his protective hand. Ron thought about asking to sense the baby, he was dying to have a go, but he didn't think they were close enough yet and he didn't know how to anyway. He only knew the brief amount that Snape had taught him; Hermione had certainly never requested his help in that direction and hadn't been happy about it even when it was an emergency. Ron stayed quiet on the matter, he thought about finding out how to do it and then realised that the only two people he could ask would be either Snape or Hermione and that certainly wasn't going to happen at all.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, you know, with the you know what and everything?" Ron asked sheepishly.  
  
Fortunately Harry knew what Ron was talking about even though he hadn't articulated it very well, "Yes, fine, wonderful in fact, I think I feel a bit different but I could be imagining it because I know now. Apart from, as you pointed out, getting a bit girly."  
  
"About time you had some luck," Ron continued, "Hermione was awful."  
  
"I had noticed."  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, not that, earlier on she wasn't quite as mental, she was different almost straight away but she had all the other stuff too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Fainting, sickness, you name it, right bloody nightmare, think she might have kept it secret a bit longer if it hadn't been for all that." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Do you think it might mean something?"  
  
"What not feeling ill? I would say it was luck but you might ask Hermione about it if she'll shut up long enough to listen, as you can imagine, she's read all the books on the subject," Ron suggested, "But Severus is looking after you isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he says that everything is fine," Harry had to admit.  
  
"Well it probably is then." Ron was thinking again about wanting to sense the child. It wasn't because he wanted to prove that Harry was lying or delusional either, he really just wanted to, he was actually beginning to feel quite pleased for Harry and a little bit excited.  
  
Harry smiled, "You're right, I know, I just can't help worrying."  
  
Ron noticed Hermione entering the hall and heading their way.  
  
"Now we'll see if Severus' potion is working," Ron alerted Harry.  
  
Harry looked up to see Hermione approaching them and he didn't think she looked very happy though she didn't seem as if she was going to launch into a rant either.  
  
"Everything all right?" Ron asked as Hermione took a place at the table.  
  
"Fine," Hermione answered calmly enough, "What have you two been doing?"  
  
"Playing a bit of chess, talking," Ron answered.  
  
"Nothing constructive like preparing Defence lessons then?" Hermione criticised.  
  
"We would have done but Ron wouldn't let me practise the practicals on him," Harry answered with a huffy pout.  
  
Ron tried not to laugh but Hermione wasn't amused; however she chose to sigh rather than start an argument. "Perhaps you could consider reinstating the duelling club even before term starts, you and Severus could give demonstrations."  
  
"Harry can't if he's pregnant," Ron cut in.  
  
Hermione sighed again, "Well Severus then."  
  
"No!" Harry responded before he had a chance to think better of it.  
  
"Why ever not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We fight together or not at all," Harry hastily replied, knowing that it was inadequate.  
  
"It's just a demonstration not a full out war," Hermione criticised.  
  
"Those things never ended well did they? I think if Harry wants to be a good teacher he would do better if he took the example of a Defence teacher other than bloody Lockhart," Ron interceded.  
  
"Right," Harry agreed quickly, "All those duels ever did was give Malfoy an excuse to send me flying across the room, perhaps we should move the defence lessons to the room of requirement on a permanent basis."  
  
Hermione relented, "The DA meetings on an official and larger scale."  
  
"Exactly, we can 'require' more realistic enemies for the students to fight whilst remaining in a safe environment. Coming up against me in a duel would be both dangerous and pointless."  
  
Hermione cringed at the thought of just one more swordy episode, "You are right about that."  
  
"What happened to Malfoy?" Ron suddenly asked, reminded of the mystery of Draco's disappearance, "Did you kill him Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute, Severus had made a list of the owners of all the wands they had collected from the final battle but he couldn't remember Draco's name being amongst them and he was sure that they both would have remembered that one, "I don't think so," Harry answered, "I haven't seen him since graduation."  
  
"We haven't seen him either," Ron added, "You would have thought he would have been here for the attack on Hogwarts whichever side he ended up on, if only to gloat at our demise."  
  
"When he wasn't there," Hermione added, "We just assumed that he must be with his father leading the quest to find and kill you."  
  
"I saw Lucius, Severus saw him twice but he was alone."  
  
"Maybe he was sent away," Hermione suggested, "The younger generation in hiding, to rise again in the wake of apparent defeat."  
  
Harry felt the cold dread run through him, he hadn't considered it but Hermione could well be right. Harry supposed that Ron must have gestured to her to shut up because Hermione didn't add anything further and he received an encouraging pat on the shoulder from Ron instead.  
  
"If there is an attack on Hogwarts we'll stand well clear while you two flatten them with your swords, even if there is a problem there won't be that many of them and you can handle them if you can handle the main man himself," Ron tried to encourage.  
  
"I know, I just don't want to," Harry said starting to feel himself getting upset.  
  
Ron found himself patting Harry's back, something he would never have done before but Harry behaving in a different way seemed to be causing Ron to treat him differently also. They were facing each other and Ron had got quite close to reach an arm round Harry. Harry leant forward only slightly to rest his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron remembered how jumpy Harry used to be concerning people getting close to him and noted it as one more good thing about the Kin Bond.  
  
Hermione turned away in disgust and also with a good amount of jealousy.  
  
Harry sat with his head on Ron's shoulder feeling all right about the comfort he was being offered and knowing that he was being over emotional. No matter how good Ron was being though, Harry still wanted Severus, he looked up thinking that he might leave his friend to go down to the dungeons and found that Severus was striding down the hall towards them.  
  
"What is going on here?" Severus asked as he stood in front of the table, Harry had sat up and Severus could see that he was upset.  
  
"Nothing to do with me," Hermione quickly spoke.  
  
Harry looked up at Severus now that he was close and noticed how sickly he looked and that his eyes seemed red and tired, "It wasn't this time, we were just discussing where Draco might be."  
  
"And this got you upset?"  
  
"We thought that Draco and the other older Death Eater children might still be out there, perhaps regrouping, we shouldn't have said anything," Ron explained.  
  
"No, you should, we have to be prepared for possibilities, it is just hormones you know, I will be fine." Harry insisted.  
  
"Harry is more than a match for anybody," Severus added with pride.  
  
"Just what I was saying," Ron agreed.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said feeling quite foolish.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry and Severus returned to the dungeons, mainly because Harry wanted to ask Severus if he was all right but he also needed to compose himself too. When they entered their living area Severus sat wearily down on the sofa.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked straight away, he couldn't help worrying about Severus.  
  
"I am surprised you haven't already heard," Severus replied.  
  
"What? Hermione? She said that everything was fine," Harry said rather surprised and wondering what on earth she had done.  
  
"Did she now?" Severus said with grim amusement, "That's a first, she probably just doesn't know what happened."  
  
"I will know in a minute, because you are going to tell me," Harry announced taking a seat next to Severus and leaning against him. Severus wrapped an arm round his Kin and held him close.  
  
"I felt nauseous during a brewing session and fled to the office."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"And then when I came back out she was saying things about it and I walked out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I felt upset, so I came back here," Severus sighed, "You can get upset when other people are there, where can I go?"  
  
"To me," Harry said simply, he turned around on the couch and draped himself over Severus' chest, feeling the warmth of him. Harry felt Severus' arms go tightly around him and he kissed Severus' neck, which was the closest bit of exposed skin he could reach.  
  
"You'll be all right you know, if we have to fight," Severus tried to reassure his Kin, "The swords will protect our children just as they protect us in battle."  
  
"I know I just don't want to, I'm tired but not physically, I felt for a while that it was over, but it isn't. I don't want to fight so soon."  
  
"It could be that something else has happened to Draco, it's all just theory."  
  
"I know," Harry said sighing and staying close to Severus.  
  
"Next to a few hundred Death Eaters and a Dark Lord, it'll seem like nothing anyway," Severus tried to encourage.  
  
Harry laughed a little, "That was what Ron said."  
  
"Could be the boy is actually beginning to make some sense," Severus commented.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione and Ron remained in the hall for a while, Hermione didn't say anything for a long while but Ron was waiting for the inevitable. It came as they walked back to Gryffindor.  
  
"So what was with all that touchy feely crap then?" Hermione demanded as they climbed the stairs.  
  
Ron sighed and wondered when the next dose of potion was due and if the effect accumulated with each subsequent one. "THAT is how you find things out, the kind of things that aren't written in books anyway."  
  
"And what amazing thing did you find out?" Hermione demanded to know.  
  
"That despite being a ruthless killer he is quite sensitive and vulnerable, or at least he feels that way." Ron replied, "Never mind, Hermione at least your session with Severus went well."  
  
"Severus is it now? Actually it didn't go well, it just didn't seem prudent to say so."  
  
"What has he done now?" Ron asked in a voice that clearly indicated that he thought it was all Hermione's fault anyway.  
  
"He keeps wandering off, first he can't be found at all, then halfway through his assessment, the critical part of the potion, he runs off into the office. Then he just leaves altogether, no explanation for any of it."  
  
Ron had a thought when Hermione finished talking and he tried to think what it might mean. His first instinct was to tell her that she had been just the same. She had stopped brewing potions for a while and it had been why they had been ordering them in at great expense. Ron let the cogs turn in his mind till he remembered why. The last time Ron had seen Hermione run into the potions classroom office in the middle of a potion it had been to throw up, he had had to finish it off himself and that had led to the old familiar chaos. It had been at the beginning of the period of inaccurately named 'morning sickness', which for a while had occurred at erratic intervals, morning noon and night. Especially when Hermione had encountered strong smells such as a potion brewing or his own breakfast bacon. Bread, Ron remembered, but only when Severus was there.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked noticing the stunned and gormless expression on Ron's face.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied, shaking his head to clear his mind of the silly thoughts that had entered his brain. It was nothing, Ron reasoned with himself, one incident that could be anything and he was thinking all sorts of strange things, but then he had been right about the ice cream.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Next Chapter - The Other Side - Back at Sgoil Dhubh Lodge Will has a mystery to solve. Where did the things in his freezer come from? Which bottle of whiskey should he drink next? And more importantly, where has everyone gone? He suspects that his two strange wintertime visitors are behind it all but can he figure out what was really going on? This is a chappie which explores what has been happening to Will with a view to him joining Tango At The End Of Winter properly in the near future. 


	20. The Other Side

Chapter Summary - Will reflects on the weeks since Harry and Sev left him and his experiences following his discoveries at Culloden.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
See 'The Voice Of Alexian' review for reviewers answers.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty - The Other Side  
**  
.  
  
A/N Please note that when Harry and Sev were living with Will they were using alternative names as cover, therefore Alex=Harry and Richard=Severus in this chapter.  
  
Warnings: Erm, angsty and dark, it's not a happy time for Will.  
  
I will be posting early next week due to a focus on Will in this chapter. Concentrating solely on Will kept things from getting confusing as there are flashbacks to contend with too, Harry and Sev will be back next week. Next time we see Will, the Kin will be visiting him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Will's POV present time  
  
Will sat at the table in the kitchen holding the piece of paper in his hand, the note that Judith had written and left for him on the kitchen table.  
  
'Gone out for milk, back soon, get yourself a bath. Judith'  
  
The paper was a little rumpled now, it had suffered various forms of abuse in the last few weeks but Will straightened it out now, he was going through a cherishing phase. Beside him lay a book that he had unearthed from among his large collection during one of his more sober afternoons, Happy Like Murderers. Will placed a hand on the book, thinking about opening it, then took a swift gulp of whiskey and let his head impact with the table instead.  
  
Will didn't need to read the book again; he knew every page of it. A hardback book with a dark brown dust jacket, a yellow smiley face grinning up from amongst the brown, if you looked closely you could see that the cover was actually a photograph of a plastic toy lying on freshly dug earth. It was a book that had reminded Will of what the real world was like and that you never knew your neighbours, never knew who you were living with or renting from. The book reminded Will that you never really knew anything about anybody at all.  
  
More than ten bodies found, all mutilated after death, all lying undetected in unmarked graves unnoticed for twenty years. People living and breathing on top of them, going about their business either not knowing or not caring. A couple, murdering and burying people in their home, in their garden and yet going about their business. Happy Like Murderers told of two of the most notorious killers of the twentieth century, yet their known dead numbered less than twenty, although it was suspected that there had been more, nowhere near two hundred though, not even close.  
  
Will dragged his head up from the table and took another swig of whiskey. 1995, Will recalled had been when it all came to light, he could remember it well because the locals had got even more hostile then about Sgoil Dhubh Lodge. What had begun as a joke, using the gaelic for 'black magic' to freak out the locals, was then taken far more seriously than it was intended when it came to light that the West's had an area of the house they called the 'Black Magic Bar' where they entertained guests. Parallels were drawn and no doubt the local gossips also discussed that the Wests also took in hippy lowlife.  
  
Will banged his head on the table, feeling his brain swishing around inside his skull. They all thought it was him, all the strange deaths that occurred around Sgoil Dhubh over the years, but it wasn't, Will knew who it had to be but he didn't want it be them either. Will laughed grimly to himself, it didn't really matter who had killed all those people, he realised, if anybody got into Sgoil Dhubh and found what it was that he had in his freezer, no amount of protesting would make any difference. Maybe, he thought, he should do a little digging and make a patio, or an extension perhaps.  
  
Will and his parents between them had taken in hundreds of wanderers and travellers over the years. They turned up on the doorstep and Will especially had always let them in, no questions asked. He had believed in the old family story that the house would protect them, had naively believed in his own judgement of character and the safety of living so far away from anything else. If they had found Sgoil Dhubh, the reasoning went, then they had to have known it was there by word of mouth from other travellers. They would have had to travel there especially.  
  
They had lived amongst them, Alex and Richard, Will had never bothered to find out why they had come into the garden that winter's day. Two men hiking round Scotland during Christmas week and he had opened his door and put the kettle on for tea. He had done it countless times before, he recalled, who knew how many of them had actually been murderers. He didn't get to read everybody he met.  
  
Even now, when all evidence pointed to the contrary, Will found it hard to think of Alex and Richard as murderers, indeed, back in April, his immediate instinct had been to protect them if he could, despite what he had found at Culloden. Even if the rest was lies, Will couldn't escape the fact that he had seen with his own eyes the boy Alex in the grip of a seizure just like the ones that they had told him he suffered from. What he had found at Culloden challenged everything else he had ever thought he knew about Richard and Alex though and he had brought it home with him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
flashback Culloden in April  
  
Having found nothing of any note at Culloden, Will had got back into his Land Rover intending to drive straight back to Sgoil Dhubh again. He had only got five miles, however, when he came to an abrupt and surprising stop. He was fortunate that it was so early in the morning and there hadn't been another car behind him and as he tried to recover from the shock he realised that his foot was pressed down hard on the brake pedal. He knew that he hadn't consciously made the decision to do that himself.  
  
Will pulled his foot up off the brake pedal and placed it down on the floor of the vehicle. He had intended to just drive off again, there was only open road in front of him and no obstructions of any kind. He was immediately filled with an urgent need to go back, he suddenly wanted to return to Culloden.  
  
What with prophecies of death and pointless journeys, Will was getting really rather irritated with the so-called gift he seemed to possess. Usually he just got messages, mostly about the death of others and mostly he found out that they had come true. As he had grown from a young boy to a man he had learnt that this didn't help anybody, he couldn't gain any control over the events that he saw and nobody ever wanted to be told. He had learnt to keep quiet and do his very best to ignore it.  
  
That approach had been going very well for him until Richard and Alex showed up at Sgoil Dhubh. He had once intentionally read Richard through curiosity about the two men and ended up wishing that he hadn't. He had then read Alex one day accidentally when he had been drunk and he really wished that he could wipe that one from his memory, it hadn't helped to know about Culloden at all, even with a month or two's notice.  
  
The gift had never tried to influence his own actions before now and it was worrying Will quite a bit. Suddenly it wasn't just a matter of useless information but of a wild goose chase across the other side of the country in the early morning and erratic behaviour in the middle of the road. Even as Will fought with the persistent thought in his head and told himself to just drive home, he knew that he was going back.  
  
When Will arrived back at Culloden he sat in his vehicle for a while ignoring the urges he felt to leave the warmth and go trekking across the countryside looking for he knew not what. For some reason he knew that he was going to get some plastic carrier bags from the back of his Land Rover in preparation for something. Will knew also that if he waited much longer then other people would begin to arrive even though it was only April, hikers and other tourists, he knew that he had to be gone before that.  
  
Will had a sense of foreboding as he climbed out of the Land Rover, the feeling hadn't been there the first time that he had visited that day. He knew he was being led and the only reason he hadn't found much earlier was that he had not really looked that well.   
  
Will stood round the back of the Land Rover and felt in his pocket for the bandana that he had found at Culloden, which he believed to be Alex's. He tried to read from it and received a mental image of the boy pulling it from his head as he strode across the moor, stashing it in his coat pocket only to lose it later it would seem. The cloth did not hold any more residual memory than that so it must have fallen before anything happened.  
  
The bandana was placed in the back of the Land Rover and Will took out a handful of supermarket carrier bags that he had left in the vehicle out of sheer laziness. He then made off across the rough grass and away from the road. He was beginning to give in now, to let the thoughts in his head guide him and giving up on having a will of his own.  
  
"William Fraser," He spoke to himself and the wind with reproach as he walked, slipping into a Scottish accent that was more pronounced than his usual speech and more reminiscent of his childhood. He remembered his friend Alexian and the funny little stories that he used to tell him about a hidden world existing amongst their own, how as a child he had listened with fascination to the stories, taking the place of the brother that Alexian dearly missed, little Sevvie, he had called him. "What are ye doing? If they were bloody wizards they will have magicked it all away. Can't stay hidden from the world if ye leave yer business lying around for all to see. Of course they are probably not wizards at all, in which case ye really don't want to be here to find anything. If ye report it they'll just think it's you who's done the whole thing, wandering around first thing in the morning without even a dog to walk, yer reputation being as it is."  
  
Will came to realise that talking to himself wasn't really going to help either so he started to think quietly in his head instead.  
  
Will was quiet but the thoughts didn't come, he wandered, thinking that it was aimlessly, then stooped to pick something up before placing it in one of the plastic bags. He walked on, oblivious to all around him and a tune started to play in his head, a familiar song that he liked.  
  
Without thinking about how it would look anymore, Will began to sing the words, passing the time as he did the bidding of an unknown other who he knew was getting into his head somehow. He didn't know if they were alive or dead but he didn't feel threatened and he let them have their way.  
  
"Maybe I oughta mention  
  
Was never my intention  
  
To harm you or your kin  
  
Are you so scared to look within  
  
The ghosts are crawling on our skin  
  
We may race and we may run  
  
We'll not undo what has been done  
  
Or change the moment when it's gone," Will sang softly as he walked.  
  
He stooped down to pick up something else then continued, "Meet me on the other side  
  
Meet me on the other side  
  
I'll see you on the other side  
  
I'll see you on the other side."  
  
And so it went on for a good two hours, walking the moors and singing to old familiar tunes, amassing a sizable collection of things in the plastic bags as he went. When the final song ended and there was quiet, when Will didn't feel like he wanted to sing anymore, he returned to the Land Rover, placed his horde in the back and drove off.  
  
When Will returned to Sgoil Dhubh everybody was going about their daily business. Judith was knitting in her room and Will supposed that the others were fulfilling their daily tasks also. Certainly he went unchallenged as he made his way from the Land Rover to the kitchen with all the carrier bags from Culloden. He took them over to the freezer and placed them at the bottom, moving the food items over the top to conceal their presence.  
  
Once Will was sat at the kitchen table and the kettle was on the hob for some tea he felt a presence that he had been vaguely aware of drift away and he felt as if he was suddenly on his own. He looked down at his hands, which were resting on the table and covered in half dried and sticky blood.  
  
Will felt as if his own blood was draining from him as he continued to stare at his hands, he was aware of what he had done, his mind now clear with the memory, but he didn't know how he had come to do it. He didn't know how he had driven from Culloden and not noticed the blood; the Land Rover would be covered with it.  
  
He had wandered the moor at Culloden and had filled supermarket carrier bags up with body parts, very small body parts and he had sang as he worked. He had driven home and stashed them in his freezer.  
  
Will broke out in a cold sweat and stumbled to his feet, even as a person who was very much not a murderer he knew he had to get the blood off his hands. Maybe a murderer would clean himself to avoid discovery, Will would clean himself before he threw up his entire stomach contents.  
  
A mysterious presence in his head had told him to do it, it wasn't much of a defence should it come to it but there was little point in trying to get rid of the bulk of the evidence now, there were traces of it everywhere. Will went from the sink, where he had been furiously trying to scrub his hands, to the cupboard that held the supplies of whiskey. There was only one route to take now, alcoholic oblivion.  
  
end flashback  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Will fingered the piece of paper again, staring at the book that lay on the table still. A week after Culloden Will had scoured it for tips but it had no advice to offer the would-be serial killer on how to deal with the practicalities. Other than perhaps that it was still possible to be caught after twenty years, that it would never be over till you were dead even if you did bury them a good three feet down. He knew that the freezer was a very silly place for the 'things', as he called them, to be. He had thought long and hard about alternatives and had had to rule out many of them because of the other occupants of the house, although their numbers had dwindled with alarming speed. He did not know how Fred West had managed it, Will had tried to bury something in the back garden as a trial run and every time, no matter when he tried, somebody was either looking out of a window or coming out into the garden themselves.  
  
Now he was alone and Will thought that they just didn't want to be buried. No matter how much he thought about burying his little secret in the freezer he never could quite manage to do it. He would find something else to do, he would become distracted, a car would drive by. So they remained.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Flashback Just after Culloden.  
  
Will had come downstairs to make breakfast about a week after Culloden with the mother of all hangovers, again. It was closer to lunchtime and he assumed that everybody else had had theirs already. He proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee, seeing how he did with that before he embarked on anything more adventurous. It was one of his increasingly rare appearances in a non drunk state.  
  
It was as he sat down with his cup of coffee that snatches of the evening before began to come back to him. The events of the whole day started to seep into Will's brain too, his hands began to shake and a deep feeling of anxiety settled again on his heart. He thought about the days that had passed since Culloden and his continuing inability to get rid of the things in the freezer, which now lay behind a locked door. Everything he tried to do to hide them only led to him advertising that they were there.  
  
Will thought that he had behaved quite well under the rather dramatic circumstances. Somehow he had managed to acquire himself a freezer full of human body parts and the disturbing part of it was that he knew somebody else had made him collect them, was stopping him from getting rid of them now. He had kept himself hidden in his room for the first few days but, well meaning as his houseguests were, they kept seeking him out.  
  
He had to wonder if Richard and Alex hadn't been compelled to kill by the same force. He wondered what they had sung as they worked. He had to also consider that they themselves might be the force, making him clear up the remainder of their mess.  
  
Upon reflection, drinking a complete skin full after the events of Culloden had not been a very good idea at all it didn't exactly make anything any better and it was all there waiting for him again now he was sober. However, he didn't know what else would help either so he was going to repeat the exercise till it did make a difference.  
  
Will was vaguely aware that he had ranted incessantly during his drunkenness the previous night, but he was sure that he hadn't told anything of his real troubles. Judith had attempted to calm him, told him that he should go to bed and that she would help him sort things out in the morning. He hoped that she had just assumed that there was something wrong without him having slipped any of the details of the truth. He was vaguely aware of a memory of pushing Judith away, probably in response to her kindness. Will lowered his head to the table and banged it on the wood a few times, purposely making his head hurt more as a punishment to himself. All he had done was make things worse.  
  
It was then that he noticed the paper lying on the table, Will picked it up and read the words written on it in Judith's clear hand. Will breathed a sigh of relief as he read. He had thought that the note meant that Judith had left due to his extreme behaviour but it seemed that it didn't. Judith had merely gone to the shops and still cared for him and was concerned even though Will knew that he didn't deserve her loyalty one bit.  
  
Will did what he had been told; Judith had suggested that he get a bath. Looking down on himself now, observing the clothes that he was still wearing from the previous day and the day before that now he came to think about it.  
  
A combination of excessive drink, a day's sweat and far too many cigarettes would be enough though, Will knew, to repulse even the bravest of noses. And so he poured a deep bath of steamy hot water and added a liberal dollop of bubble bath, ignoring the pounding in his head as he leaned over to swirl his hand around in the water. He climbed in and felt the refreshing warmth envelop his body and for a while, as he lay anticipating Judith's return, his troubles eased away to be nothing more than a nightmare.  
  
By midnight all thoughts about Judith having got distracted while she was out, all ideas about her perhaps having gone into Glasgow shopping were nothing more than wishful dreams. Will had stayed sober all day, wanting to talk to her, wanting to be more like the Will she knew rather than the monster he knew he was becoming.  
  
As he had moved around the house that day he had noticed that the others now regarded him with suspicion, they were wary of his every move. They didn't seem the least bit surprised that Judith wasn't there and that she hadn't returned. Judith had had enough from her violent first husband without sticking around at Sgoil Dhubh to see Will turn into the same kind of man and they all knew it. Will unscrewed the cap on the whiskey bottle and lifted it to his lips; he was beyond the use of a glass. He may have said something unpleasant to them all, he couldn't remember.  
  
Over the following days they all left and didn't come back. Some had listened to Will and had went out looking for Judith as if they were still Will's friend and didn't come back. Some said they were leaving and packed up all their things. The last of them, Will's most sympathetic supporter despite his behaviour, went out for some shopping one day and didn't come back. Within two weeks Will was completely alone.  
  
After a while Will ventured out in the Land Rover to get more supplies and had no trouble returning. It became apparent that, while the contents of his freezer played heavily on his mind, nobody else seemed to care about it. Even the locals hadn't paid him any additional notice, it would seem that there had been no more suspicious deaths in the immediate area, no one they cared about anyway. Will wondered if they would have cared at all if his houseguests had started turning up as bodies. He didn't stop to ask.  
  
Will had known that his so called gift enabled him to read the fate of those that lived and one day he got curious enough to see if he could read the past from those that had already gone.  
  
Will took one bag from the freezer, the frozen smears of blood crumbled from the surface of the plastic as he handled it. He placed the bag on the kitchen table and opened it to reach inside.  
  
Will's hand touched the frozen flesh intending to read it and he was thrown away from it as if he had touched a live electric cable. He was pushed back with such force that he fell from his chair and onto the kitchen floor. Somehow this only made him more determined, there was something to tell and his gift would allow him to see it but something didn't want him to know and that made it worth knowing.  
  
Will lunged at the bag with both hands and gripped it as tightly as he could. He was thrown back again and this time the bag and its contents came with him. As he lay on the floor enduring the shocks that went through his body, his body in a spasm that would look like a seizure to any observer, his thoughts gave way to a vision.  
  
It was a brief vision of only a few second's duration but in it Will saw the boy Alex coming towards him with a large katana like sword. The boy's face was filled with rage and passion and Will had no doubt that he intended to strike, to kill, his face was already splattered with the blood of many others. Will saw that his hair flowed free, he wore no bandana on his head, Will could see the jagged scar that it had been meant to conceal on the boy's forehead, his hair blown back by his advancing speed.  
  
He saw a bolt of lightning coming from the boy's sword as it pointed towards him and as it struck him he felt a bit of his life had drained from his body, that was the only way he could describe it. Alex struck again, this time with the blade and there was a pain so intense that Will heard screaming and saw blackness approach only realising that it had been his own scream when he was once more lying on the stone floor of his kitchen and not amongst the darkness of Culloden at night.  
  
Will lay on the floor for a long time after that, sobbing and clutching his own body tightly into a ball, the pain taking longer than anything else to dissipate. He had never experienced anything like it before. Usually he got a thought in his head when he read people. With Richard he had been surprised to get a voice telling him the message when he tried to read him. Never before had he been taken into anything as vivid and raw and real. He had felt the terror, felt the pain, and for a minute he had been there.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Will dragged himself onto his feet. He felt drained and wobbly with the experience and he leant on the table and then the fireplace as he took the bag back to the freezer before it began to defrost and fill the kitchen with the smell of raw flesh.  
  
Will went through each bag, tentatively touching the surface of each frozen lump only for a fraction of a second. Just enough to determine that each piece came from a different person and that the last thing each one had seen was the boy Alex advancing on them with his sword held high, the passion of the kill in his eyes.  
  
Once all the bags were safely buried at the bottom of the freezer Will returned to the kitchen table and poured himself a glass of his finest. It would seem that he was going through a glass phase again but he was sure that he wouldn't let it slow him down too much.  
  
End of flashback  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Will still sat at the table his hand clenched around Judith's last words to him, his head on the table, his arms wrapped around it.  
  
"Meet me on the other side, meet me on the other side, I'll see you on the other side, I'll see you on the other side," Will began to sing softly before he realised what was happening and shook the song out of his head. He jumped to his feet, feeling the presence within him and not wanting it there.  
  
'You will be safe,' the voice spoke in Will's head, 'I can protect you.'  
  
"No!" Will shouted out, "I won't do what you want, whatever it is."  
  
Will wanted to pick up the loaded shotgun that was propped up against the fireplace but he didn't. He didn't know whether the need to hold it came from some displaced effort to protect himself against something that he couldn't shoot or if the voice in his head wanted him to use it.  
  
He left the kitchen and rushed across the hallway. He had to fill the silence, Will thought, if he could block out the voice and stop it from making him sing a particular thing then he would have beaten it.  
  
"I will sing my own song," Will announced out loud, dashing for the CD player. It was as ever loaded with a selection of discs and will turned the power on and hit play.  
  
'This world is a cruel place  
  
and we´re here only to lose  
  
so before life tears us apart let  
  
death bless me with you  
  
Won´t you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won´t you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won´t you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death'  
  
The words filled the air and Will was aware that the track had begun halfway through the song, he wanted to sing.  
  
"Won´t you die tonight for love," Will sang and immediately he felt the warmth and peace fill him, but it was not real, "No!" He screamed hitting the stop button on the player.  
  
The track merely changed, another song came through the speakers, again, not beginning at the beginning.  
  
Tension is building inside steadily  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this  
  
All the tiring time between  
  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me  
  
Will resisted, he was determined that he wasn't going to give in.  
  
"Go away!" He shouted through the noise as the volume increased. The track changed again.  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have  
  
all of me  
  
Will shook his head as he was finding it harder to resist.  
  
'Listen to the words.' The voice insisted, 'I want to help you, it will help.'  
  
"Go away!" Will shouted again.  
  
The track changed again and this time Will knew that the relevant CD wasn't even in the player, he had destroyed it the day after Culloden.  
  
Honey now if I'm honest  
  
I still don't know what love is  
  
Another mirage folds into the haze of time recalled  
  
And now the floodgates cannot hold  
  
All my sorrow all my rage  
  
A tear that falls on every page.  
  
Will ran from the room and out into the garden, "Please will you just leave me alone?" He called out, his voice pleading and his hands over his ears.  
  
Suddenly all was quiet and the presence had gone, all Will could hear was the rustle of the hedge in the gentle wind that blew across the water from the west.   
  
Will returned to the living room and peered inside, all the CDs out of the machine lay strewn across the floor so he went back to the kitchen to attempt to appreciate the silence. He passed by the fireplace and picked up his father's old shotgun as he approached the table. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it but it felt better to hold it and keep it close anyway.  
  
From that point on, Will lived in silence, no song, nor voice of any kind broke it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Songs In Order of Appearance  
  
.  
  
The Other Side - David Gray  
  
Join Me - HIM  
  
From The Inside - Linkin Park  
  
My Immortal - Evanescence  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - The Truth... - Ron hangs out with Harry and Sev and comes closer to figuring out what is going on. Harry discusses a problem with Hermione and she fails to reassure him. 


	21. The Truth

.  
  
A/N: For review replies see 'The Voice Of Alexian' review.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Ron hangs out with Harry and Sev and comes closer to figuring out what is going on. Harry discusses a problem with Hermione and she fails to reassure him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty One - The Truth…  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry and Severus lay in bed and were alone to look at their baby catalogue in peace at last. Harry didn't really resent having to wait, they had used their time to entertain Ron for the evening and Harry had been pleased of the chance to further cement their friendship. Ron was still down in the dungeon now having opted to borrow the sofa rather than make the journey back up to Gryffindor.  
  
"We have to do something for him," Harry reminded Severus, since that evening he had mistakenly offered Ron the use of their fireplace without realising that the turbulence of using the floo system made Ron unable to sit up or orientate himself in any way for hours afterwards.  
  
"We can take a shopping trip if you like," Severus offered as he flicked through the baby catalogue.  
  
"It would help if we knew what we wanted," Harry moaned.  
  
Severus pointed to an item on the page he was looking at, "What about this?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked at what Severus was pointing to, it was a levibar in the shape of a horseshoe, in the picture a toddler was using it to balance while he learnt to walk, "It's a bit small isn't it?"  
  
Severus sighed, "It would be easy enough to ask for a larger one to be made."  
  
Harry noted that another adjacent photo showed the toddler using the bar to walk down stairs, the levitation magic in it keeping the bar at optimal height for the user, providing a solid but advancing support no matter where the floor was in relation to it.  
  
"I imagine that it works through similar magic to that which controls broomsticks although it is not as sophisticated," Severus commented, "It's a wonder your brainy Miss Granger didn't think of this."  
  
"Hermione has a hidden agenda these days and controlling Ron in a desperate attempt to not end up on her own is one of her main goals."  
  
"Silly girl," Severus observed, "Providing a welcoming atmosphere and getting him drunk seems to work perfectly, he will even speak to me under such circumstances, why ever would she need to resort to such cruel measures."  
  
Harry smiled, "Don't ask me."  
  
"Do you think something like this will suffice?" Severus asked pointing once more to the picture in the catalogue.  
  
"I think so," Harry replied, "When I've walked with him he's been able to move well, it's really only balance. He has periods of days at a time when it gets a lot worse and he has to go to bed but I don't think we can do much about that."  
  
"But for the most part this will help?"  
  
"Yes," Harry confirmed, "I think it will, the only thing that makes me hesitate is that this should have been thought about already, I wonder if I have missed a reason for why it wouldn't work, with Hermione being as she is though, who knows."  
  
"It's not an expensive item, should I place an order?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry grinned, "Yes."  
  
"Then it is as good as done," Severus confirmed putting the catalogue on the table by the bed.  
  
Harry snuggled up to Severus as he discarded one of the pillows he had been using to sit up in the bed. It was almost a nightly ritual now and this night was no different, Severus felt Harry's hand come to rest on his abdomen as soon as the candles were extinguished. Severus placed a hand on Harry too.  
  
"Everything all right?" Severus asked after a while.  
  
Harry ducked under the covers and kissed where his hand had recently been, "Yes." He replied and he kissed again, "How am I doing?"  
  
"Fine also," Severus answered.  
  
Harry came up from beneath the covers and kissed up Severus' chest till he reached his neck and then his lips.  
  
"I'm feeling well at the moment," Severus informed Harry.  
  
Harry kissed Severus again, "I will be gentle with you, silence charm please."  
  
"No," Severus replied, obviously feeling mischievous, "You will just have to be quiet."  
  
"I didn't want it for me," Harry responded nuzzling at Severus' neck.  
  
Afterwards Harry lay peacefully in Severus' arms thinking about things that weren't worries or problems. He felt a lot calmer and happier when he could see that Severus was all right and not being ill for a while.  
  
"It's nearly summer," Harry mused, "The crops will be growing."  
  
"What crops?" Severus asked sleepily.  
  
"Will's garden, it was all barren when we were there but he will have planted a whole load of vegetables and they'll be coming up now."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Can we go back sometime?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, of course we can, when things are a little more settled."  
  
Harry didn't know whether Severus was referring to his stomach or their new quarters, "I think sometimes, of what it would be like to turn up in our robes one day, he would get such a surprise."  
  
"He certainly would!"  
  
"I didn't like lying to him, I would like to tell him one day, can we?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Are you going to agree with everything I say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep now?"  
  
Severus squeezed Harry gently, "Yes."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron woke the next morning on the sofa and for a minute he didn't know where he was exactly. The voice coming from the other room reminded him and he decided to pretend to be asleep for a while. He hadn't planned it but it would certainly help him with his concerns if he listened to them for a little while. He still couldn't get the idea out of his head that Severus might be pregnant instead of Harry despite the fact that he had very flimsy evidence and that Harry had clearly stated that it was the youngest Kin who had the ability. There was also the fact that it was Harry that had been exhibiting more feminine traits and that was not something that could really be said about Snape. Quite apart from anything else it actually made sense that the youngest Kin should be the one. The idea persisted in Ron's brain nevertheless.  
  
Ron didn't get any information from Harry's conversation in the bedroom at all, it seemed to be very one sided, muffled so that Ron couldn't make out the words and interspersed with short periods of complete silence.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus lay on the floor of the bathroom propped up against the bath looking ill and exhausted. Harry came to kneel at his side holding a glass of water. Severus had had to get up really early to run for the bathroom; only just managing to get a silencing charm cast before the projectile vomiting began. The projectile variety had quickly given way to the dry retching kind and Severus now had his arms wrapped around himself with the pain of it.  
  
Severus drank some of the water and stayed on the bathroom floor. He noticed that Harry looked concerned; indeed it had been the worst morning yet.  
  
"I will see to the building wizards today," Harry offered, "You just go back to bed for a while."  
  
"I can't, what about your friend?"  
  
Harry frowned, realising that it complicated matters, "He will have to have the bathroom for a while but I can make up an excuse for why we're leaving you here when we go up to breakfast. You'll just have to get dressed and sit in the living room for a little bit."  
  
"Right," Severus said not looking very happy at all, "I suppose I don't strictly speaking need a bathroom when I can use my wand to clear everything away." He grumbled, somehow it just seemed more appropriate that he was sprawled on the bathroom floor when he was ill. Severus didn't want to move at all, his whole body shrieked nausea as soon as he tried to.  
  
Harry helped Severus get dressed, using his wand instead of the shower and bringing Severus' clothes to him, then helping him get dressed without moving him too much. Harry was pleased though when Severus' pants were a little bit difficult to fasten but it could have just been the way he was sitting.  
  
"It would help if you would tell someone, you don't have to tell everybody, just tell one person and it will be all round Hogwarts in seconds, then we won't have to keep making up excuses," Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't want to," Severus said simply.  
  
Harry looked at his Kin and knew that he couldn't venture out just yet. The sickness wasn't the biggest secret that he was attempting to conceal by not telling anybody that he was pregnant. No, the biggest secret was that Severus Snape could cry, seemingly for little or no reason and he couldn't stop it to save his reputation or his life.  
  
Harry tried to comfort Severus but he knew that for the most part the tears didn't come from discomfort and therefore couldn't be comforted away. Everybody hated him, or so he thought, but he was used to that and since Harry didn't, he didn't care about it anymore. He was feeling awful and that didn't help, so all Harry could do was hold him till it passed.  
  
When Severus seemed to be a bit more composed Harry went through to the living room to make sure that Ron was awake and ready for the switch and after three attempts to leave the bathroom, Severus managed to get on his feet and walk to the living room while Harry ushered Ron quickly out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Harry had come to wake Ron he had pretended to wake up.  
  
"Severus is having the shower first," Harry explained, padding around the living area in a nightshirt and bare feet.  
  
Ron tried to listen but could not hear the sound of the shower running. Ron sat up on the sofa and noticed that through Harry's thin cotton nightshirt he could see a bandage wrapped round his middle, though he knew that Harry wasn't injured. He had to file it away on the 'weird kin things' parchment he was compiling in his head. Harry sat beside Ron till Severus eventually emerged fully dressed and took a seat at his desk.  
  
When Harry went for his shower he took Ron with him into the bedroom, leaving Severus on his own. Ron was quite thankful for the arrangement since he was still a bit nervous about Severus and that morning he looked particularly unapproachable, sat at his desk with a face like thunder not saying even so much as a good morning to him.  
  
Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and after Harry had disappeared into the bathroom he noticed the rumpled bed sheets and felt a bit weird about that too. Were they both restless sleepers, Ron wondered, or had they both been at each other like rabbits. Ron frowned to himself; Severus hadn't looked capable of doing anything of that nature, he'd moved slowly as well as looking his grumpy and nasty old self, as he had taken his place at the desk. He had been perfectly affable the previous night, well not bad for Snape anyway.  
  
Ron could hear the sound of the shower perfectly well from his position on the bed and it was loud enough to suggest that it would be detectable from the other room too. Ron had to conclude that they had been using a silencing charm and the look of Severus that morning ruled out the likelihood of any mischief having taken place. Ron suddenly remembered the long silences that used to occur sometimes when Hermione used the bathroom and his discovery that time had been pregnancy induced sickness, something she had felt compelled to hide from him but it was obvious anyway because there was no sound of anything when a silencing charm was cast.  
  
Ron looked around the bedroom since he had the rare privilege of being left alone there. It was sparsely adorned with possessions; he supposed that neither Harry nor Severus had many things since they had been forced into hiding the previous year. Ron noticed the baby catalogue on the bedside table but that just meant that one of them thought that they were pregnant, it didn't give any indication as to who it was.  
  
Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing a long white shirt, which was nevertheless much shorter than the nightshirt had been, and underpants. Ron had looked up as he passed through the door but now turned away. It was as if knowing that Harry had extra bits downstairs made it somehow indecent to look, even though it had been common practise to walk around in such a state when they had been students in the dorm together.  
  
Harry noticed that Ron had turned away and immediately that made him feel self-conscious himself, he quickly pulled on his robes noticing that his own pants weren't getting tight yet although they had been a reasonably generous fit to begin with.  
  
"Would you dry my hair for me?" Harry asked Ron. His hair was towel dried but was still very damp and all over his face. He usually asked Severus to do it.  
  
Ron obliged without a word, it was a common request for one wizard to make to another since it was hard to reach with your own wand. Ron had done this for Harry many times when they had been students; Harry's next request was something new though.  
  
"Could you help me tie it up?" Harry asked next producing one of the muggle hair bands he still had, "I thought maybe a ponytail but just the top bit not a full one, what do you think?" Harry added, he had drawn some of his hair up with his hand to demonstrate what he meant.  
  
Although he took Harry seriously Ron couldn't help but be amused at Harry's behaviour. He didn't now know how he had ever thought it could be Severus; it was so obviously Harry who was the one who was getting hormonal in the female way.  
  
"Leave some of it out at the front," Ron suggested and Harry approached him.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed beside Ron and Ron took over with the hair band.  
  
As soon as Ron was finished Harry jumped up and twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
Ron kind of wished that Hermione could have seen it and then felt glad that she had not when he remembered what her reaction might be.  
  
"Your turn for the shower," Harry announced, "Or bath," He added realising that Ron probably couldn't use the shower.  
  
Harry took Ron's arm again and led him into the bathroom where he slid onto the floor before turning on the bath taps. Harry pushed the plug in.  
  
"Give me a shout if you need anything," Harry offered as he turned to leave.  
  
"You are not coming in here when I am in the bath, I can manage," Ron insisted.  
  
Harry retreated, he hadn't thought about the nakedness thing and Ron was quite right, he wasn't going in there.  
  
Once Ron was on his own again he had another opportunity to snoop although there wasn't a lot to look at here either. No pregnancy testing kit, one strip for not pregnant, two strips for Harry and three strips for the nasty potions master. Ron chuckled a little at his own joke. The only thing that Ron could see was the freshly washed bandage hanging over the shower curtain rail and he had no problem filing that away with the other weird thing.  
  
When the bath was the right temperature Ron got an arm and a leg over the edge of the bath and pulled himself over, only becoming a little surprised when he discovered that it was a magically wide bath. A similar procedure was followed in order to get out and Harry shouted through when he heard him thump down onto the floor.  
  
"I'm fine," He had to shout back before Harry came bursting in. His method for getting in and out of the bath wasn't particularly graceful but it was better than a long fall and a broken nose.  
  
Ron got dressed in the bathroom, Harry had passed him all his clothes before he had shut the door and when he emerged Harry was sat waiting for him on the bed.  
  
"We can go to breakfast now, hold on a minute," Harry announced leaving Ron on his own while he went to speak to Severus.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry found Severus slumped over his desk, he was still sat in the chair but he was not looking very well at all. He held his wand at the ready but Harry had no way of knowing if he had used it or not. The desk seemed clean enough.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Harry asked coming to Severus side and wrapping an arm round him, Severus leaned up against his Kin and tried to take comfort from the hug but it seemed to serve as a way of not having to sit up by himself more than anything else.  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"Go back to bed after we have gone," Harry instructed, "I'll bring Ron through now."  
  
Severus nodded and pulled himself upright.  
  
As Harry left with Ron, Severus called to him, "Your hair looks nice today."  
  
Harry appreciated the effort it had taken and smiled back at his Kin, "Glad you like it, see you later."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron wasn't too upset that Severus wasn't coming to breakfast and he didn't question it when Harry gave him the excuse, at least it would mean that he could have a decent breakfast himself. As they walked down to the hall Ron wondered if it wasn't that Severus was pregnant but that he was ill, Harry certainly seemed worried. Ron began to feel worried too, remembering all that stuff about the suicide pact that was a part of the Kin Bond, if Snape died then Harry would be as good as dead too. Although both Harry under Severus' instruction and Severus himself were powerful enough to sort out illnesses for each other, Ron considered, whatever was going on they must be powerless to cure it.  
  
When they reached the table in the hall Ron joined Hermione for a while, despite everything he felt a little guilty for leaving her on her own and he also needed to slip her some more potion.  
  
"So what did you find out on your latest trip to the dungeons?" Hermione asked as soon as Ron was seated.  
  
Ron didn't feel like giving anything away, "Nothing," He answered.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me," Hermione snapped.  
  
As Ron had expected a full English breakfast was on offer and he tucked in to a nice big plateful, ignoring Hermione who had twisted her face in disgust.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Later that morning Harry met with the building wizards to hand over the plans and discuss the details in preparation for the building work, which was to commence in a week's time. He wanted to make sure that their new quarters were perfectly equipped for their needs from child rearing, defence and potion making angles. Severus was to have his own workroom in addition to there being two extra bedrooms, he didn't know it yet but Harry was sure he would be pleased when he found out.  
  
He couldn't imagine Severus giving up all his former duties just because Hermione had taken over as teacher, sooner or later he was going to want to brew if only for pleasure. It would certainly be inconvenient if he had to trail down to the dungeons all the time, especially when he became much bigger. Maybe he could encourage Severus to embark on some research, Harry thought.  
  
"Headmaster Snape," One of the building wizards was prompting Harry.  
  
He had drifted off in his thoughts Harry realised, "Sorry."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After lunch Harry asked Ron where Hermione might be, it seemed that she had dumped him in the hall and gone off without eating anything herself.  
  
"She's in the library," Ron informed Harry.  
  
"What a surprise, has she ordered new books for the place? I would have thought she would have exhausted the restricted section years ago," Harry commented.  
  
"Oh yeah, we had to get the shelves reinforced and everything."  
  
"I need to speak to her,"  
  
"Good luck," Ron responded with sympathy.  
  
Harry smiled at his friend, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Harry said making sure that Ron knew that he was offering.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going up to Gryffindor."  
  
"Right," Harry said holding out a hand for Ron to take, he would be asking Severus how he was getting on with their order later.  
  
After dropping Ron off and promising to come back for him later Harry went straight down to the library.  
  
He found Hermione sat at a table by the window reading a book and slid into a chair next to her. Whatever she said he was determined to keep his cool, he needed to pick her brains about something and she was really the only person he could ask.  
  
"Hello Harry," Hermione said mildly enough but with surprise.  
  
Harry gave thanks to Severus and his potions; it seemed to be working at last.  
  
"I need to ask you about something," Harry said straight away knowing that he had to just say it and not get worked up and nervous.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About pregnancy," Harry continued, watching Hermione's face so that he could tell if he was just going to get another lecture or not.  
  
"Oh," Hermione responded, she wasn't going off on one but she wasn't exactly making it easy either, "Can't you just get Severus to find you a book?" Hermione challenged.  
  
Harry felt rather embarrassed to have to talk to someone else about any of this, "Yes, well I could, but you have experience of most of it, I thought that asking you would be better than a book."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I need to know about sickness," Harry persevered, "I need to know if it means anything, you had some didn't you, Ron told me."  
  
"Yes I did," Hermione replied, "And it means that you feel like crap, have you been sick?"  
  
"No, not yet," Harry continued, "I mean, does it mean anything about the pregnancy?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Might I lose the baby?" Harry mumbled miserably.  
  
Hermione scoffed at Harry's concern then sobered when she realised that he was seriously worried, "No, it doesn't mean that, but you haven't had any sickness anyway."  
  
"I know, I just wondered."  
  
Hermione was just getting started, "You are young Harry, it's much less likely because of that, miscarriage is much more common if you are older, say over thirty five for example. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Harry was not as consoled as Hermione would have expected him to be, after all, he hadn't been asking for himself and Severus was over thirty five. At least she had sounded as if she believed him now, Harry thought.  
  
"Certain other circumstances can make it more likely too," Hermione continued reaching for a book, "Here look."  
  
Hermione opened the book at the right page, it was a muggle book that she had been flicking through herself and had left it laying on one of the shelves. Harry looked and read, then paled considerably. He had thought that asking Hermione would dispel his fears but it didn't help one little bit.  
  
"Of course with you being a man, who knows what will happen," Hermione continued and by now Harry was wishing that he had never asked and that she would shut up.  
  
"Ron says that I am getting rather girly."  
  
"Well there you are then, your hormones are obviously getting going or whatever is happening to support the pregnancy in your case, I mean you are still clearly a man." Hermione responded, "Did you know that if you have an undetected breast cancer when you become pregnant, then the progression of the tumour accelerates dramatically causing it to spread like wildfire, all due to hormones. I read that in a muggle book, though I imagine the situation is different for us witches and wizards and uncharted territory for someone such as yourself."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Harry said hurriedly before Hermione could say anything else to reassure him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione returned to Gryffindor before dinner time and found Ron sat on the sofa in the old common room with two of the orphaned children, they were asleep in his arms, something that Hermione secretly thought was rather sweet.  
  
"Did you see Harry?" Ron asked, "He said that he was coming to see you."  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, "He wanted to ask me about pregnancy, I think I managed to reassure him."  
  
"So you believe him now?"  
  
"I certainly believe that he believes it."  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, he was worried about morning sickness, which is ridiculous because even he admits that he hasn't got any. That was what made me want to believe him, if it was some kind of strange phantom pregnancy surely he would be trying to make out like he has everything, in an effort to convince himself as well as us."  
  
Ron smiled to himself; he knew that Harry hadn't been asking for himself. With glee Ron realised that Harry was worried about Severus and that this was what was wrong with him. Well there was nothing wrong with Severus at all, he was just expecting. What Ron had suspected was true for sure. Ron suddenly remembered what Harry had said about Severus being Kin with his brother before Harry; it had to have been an older brother, meaning that Severus had gone through the change too; it all fell into place. The truth was that Severus Snape was pregnant and Ron certainly wasn't going to tell Hermione, no, this was his little secret and he was keeping it.  
  
.  
  
TBC very soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming next week - Chapter Twenty Two - ...And Then Some - Severus gives Ron a gift which will change his life, later that day Ron ends up in bed with his old potions teacher in an attempt to show his gratitude. Why is Hermione watching, why is she impressed with his technique and what will Harry think when he finds out?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	22. And Then Some

Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
A/N: reviewers replies with the Voice Of Alexian review from Tuesday.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Severus gives Ron a gift which will change his life, later that day Ron ends up in bed with his old potions teacher in an attempt to show his gratitude. Why is Hermione watching, why is she impressed with his technique and what will Harry think when he finds out?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty Two - …And Then Some  
**  
.  
  
The building wizards came back to begin work within the week; Harry assumed that the prompt attention they were receiving might have something to do with the high profile job and the publicity that they would receive from it. The item Severus had ordered for Ron arrived promptly too, it seemed that the Snape name was the one to serve now that the Dark Lord was gone, usually they couldn't tell whether it had been Harry or Severus who placed the order since they both now signed themselves as Headmaster Snape, so they got good service but Harry was never sure whether it was through adoration or fear.  
  
In the past week they had managed to live through the rest of the wizarding world finding out about the pregnancy, the Daily Prophet had featured an article about Harry, which was alarmingly close to the truth and since the wards kept the security of Hogwarts tight now, neither Severus or Harry had experienced too much trouble over it. Harry found though that he felt less inclined to step beyond the wards when he knew that it would be the same old way beyond them. They lived quite an isolated life, which would no doubt change once they opened up officially as a school.  
  
Severus continued to be ill virtually every day and Harry had pretty much taken on all of the Headmaster duties, including the supervision of the building work. Meanwhile, he was running out of excuses for Severus' absence, so Hermione had found something else to glare at him about. Harry had found himself wondering about Ron however, since they had received no trouble from him at all. In fact Harry could swear that Ron was helping him out, since he always seemed to be counteracting Hermione's rants with additional information about Severus' whereabouts, which Harry himself knew to be untrue. Harry found that he was very glad that they had found a way of helping Ron.  
  
Severus was making one of his increasingly rare appearances in the hall when the owls arrived with the package. Harry was glad about that because he wanted Severus to be the one to give it to Ron. He was sure that it would annoy Hermione immensely.  
  
Severus stopped eating to unwrap the parcel; he had only been taking a small amount of rice pudding anyway. He wanted to check the specification before he handed it over. Harry helped him with it. It was certainly big enough and Harry was impressed with the finish on the wood, it was a smooth and polished mahogany, probably Persian, Harry thought from the colouring.  
  
Severus was far less concerned with aesthetics however and dropped it at his side, commanding it with a sharp "Up!" before it hit the stone. It hovered just below shoulder height and Severus placed a hand on the walker and pushed down, it kept solidly in place.  
  
Harry knew that Severus was satisfied and gestured to Ron who was watching what the two Headmasters were up to anyway.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked, obviously curious but not understanding what Severus had been testing.  
  
Severus stood up and took the walker over to Ron as Harry had hoped that he would. Ron turned in his chair.  
  
"Place a hand on each side," Severus instructed.  
  
Ron did as he was told.  
  
"Now stand." Severus continued.  
  
Ron didn't stand immediately; his instinct was to not trust anybody with the duty of helping him unless they were a friend, he really hated it when he fell and he certainly didn't feel confident enough about entrusting his safety to a bit of wood. He pushed down hard first and found that the strange curved piece of wood stayed solidly hovering near to him. Ron tried to push it forwards and it wouldn't budge.  
  
Fairly satisfied that it would be safe to try, Ron stood up, the walker raised up with him as he stood, so that his arms weren't quite fully outstretched as he held it. Once he was fully upright it didn't budge an inch.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Walk forward," Severus instructed, getting out of the way to give him room.  
  
Ron took a step forward and the walker moved only enough to allow Ron to walk, when he wobbled it stood resolutely still to give him something to steady himself with.  
  
"How does it do that?" Ron asked.  
  
Ron was impressed, Harry could tell, though mostly he looked shocked and terrified. When he had got used to walking again and came to trust it more, he would be very impressed indeed.  
  
"It works on the same principle as a broomstick," Severus explained as Ron remained stationary but still standing, "It responds to your will in much the same way."  
  
"Cool," Ron said still looking thoroughly terrified still.  
  
"What happens when there are stairs?" Hermione asked.  
  
Severus didn't turn to Hermione but kept his attention with Ron, "Try it," He suggested.  
  
The teacher's dining table had always been raised on a platform and they were a few steps that Ron could use to try the walker out just by walking a few feet across the hall.  
  
Ron made it across the floor and down the steps slowly but on the way back he seemed to be much more confident and happy. He got back to his chair successfully.  
  
"What happens now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just sit down, as long as you keep a hold, the walker will guide you down."  
  
"What happens if he lets go?" Hermione demanded to know.  
  
"If Ron lets go then he will fall," Severus snapped back.  
  
Ron successfully managed to lower himself into his chair, "I can go anywhere now," He announced, only just beginning to think of the possibilities, "Even outside, on my own."  
  
Then there was a nervous silence. Ron looked to Severus first and then to Harry. Harry guessed that his plan was all very well but Ron felt uncomfortable about thanking Severus, Ron didn't know what to do, it wasn't as if they could hug like friends.  
  
"It was Harry's idea," Severus suddenly spoke apparently realising the problem himself; he was probably feeling awkward about being thanked anyway.  
  
Despite the apparent admission, Ron knew that Harry wouldn't have come up with an idea that Hermione had never thought of, "Thank you both," He mumbled nervously thinking that it was very inadequate.  
  
It didn't matter to Harry and Severus, they knew how much it meant to Ron no matter how little he said and they hadn't put in the effort for the praise they would receive anyway.  
  
They all finished their breakfast and when Ron had drunk all of his coffee he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, a slight hint of panic in her voice, though she made a decent enough effort to hide it.  
  
"I don't know," Ron answered suddenly feeling very pleased with himself, "I might go for a walk or I might do something else, I haven't decided yet, see you later."  
  
Although his walking was still very slow and Harry could tell that he remained nervous, Ron left the hall on his own two feet and without anybody else's assistance.  
  
Harry chanced a glance at Hermione and she didn't look very happy at all, reward enough he thought. Maybe Ron and Hermione's relationship would improve because of this, Harry thought, maybe it wouldn't, but at least Ron now had his choices back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Of course Hermione was now in a bad mood and found herself unable to express it in a constructive and positive way, Severus soon found her catching up with him in his quarters later that morning.  
  
When he opened the door Hermione rushed in without invitation.  
  
"I have just had word that the hospital wing is in urgent need of some more rejuvenation potion," Hermione announced.  
  
Severus very much doubted that they really were running low but he could hardly accuse her of lying, "How does that concern me?"  
  
"I am not going to toil over a hot cauldron all day at this stage in my pregnancy, not when there is a perfectly skilled potions master on hand to help," Hermione snapped.  
  
"You could have just asked nicely," Severus snapped back.  
  
"I didn't realise it was a style that you appreciated," Hermione replied.  
  
Severus sighed inwardly, he really didn't want to spend the only decent day he had had in a week brewing potions with Hermione. Not to mention the fact that it would probably set off the sickness anyway and it wouldn't be a decent day any longer. He really enjoyed being pregnant, wanted it more than anything else; he just wished that he could be more like Harry and not so bloody ill all the time.  
  
Severus wanted to tell Hermione 'no', he really did, but he didn't want to argue with her either on account of his other little problem, which he was very sure would become apparent if he allowed her to push him far enough.  
  
Severus reluctantly allowed Hermione to lead the way to the potions classroom, when they got there he discovered that everything was all set up ready. Hermione had rearranged the benches so that they would be facing each other. Severus hoped it didn't mean that she expected him to talk to her.  
  
Severus didn't feel very comfortable standing up but Hermione had taken the only high stool available and so he had little choice. He began to brew, relieved at least that his brain seemed to be functioning and he had little trouble keeping track of what he was doing.  
  
"Harry seems to be getting quite tired lately," Hermione observed, "I suppose it might be expected considering his condition."  
  
"Hmm," Severus responded sighing inwardly to himself again, he knew this already and was feeling guilty enough as it was. Harry kept insisting that he was all right though and he had been quite determined about things. He seemed to be very enthusiastic about supervising the building at least, Severus supposed that it was because it was his first proper home. Severus didn't answer Hermione any further and a period of silence followed.  
  
They were adding their ingredients in sync with each other. Severus wasn't sure if this was a good thing, if she made a mistake they might both end up ruining their potions if he was tempted to follow her lead, if he made a mistake, he would never hear the last of it. Maybe he was thinking too much about it.  
  
They finally got to the point where Severus knew the fumes would start to billow out of the cauldron when he added the next ingredient and he couldn't help hesitating. His reluctance was pointless however, because Hermione hadn't been following him and she threw in her final ingredients right on time.  
  
The reaction was quite predictable, Severus tried to hold his breath and turned away from the cloud that Hermione had produced but he couldn't do so forever. As soon as he got a sniff of the acrid fumes he had to start running. It wasn't easy to dash away because as soon as Severus felt the nausea come over him his legs seemed to turn to jelly.  
  
He nearly made it though, he managed to get up the steps and into the office but he didn't have time to close the door properly or put up the silencing charm.  
  
Hermione folded her arms in annoyance, Severus had totally abandoned his cauldron and his batch was already completely ruined. She turned off the heat underneath the cauldron; there was no point in leaving it. It appeared that she would have to make both batches up herself; it was just as well that the hospital wing wasn't really running low at all.  
  
Hermione heard some kind of sound coming from the office where Severus had hidden himself but she didn't think about what it could be. The first time this happened Harry had stepped in but he wasn't there now to cover up whatever was going on, Hermione thought, the second time he had run away but this time he wasn't going anywhere without a piece of her mind.  
  
She was quite determined to go up there right away and tell the so-called Headmaster exactly what she thought of his behaviour. He was supposed to care for Harry yet he left him with everything to do despite the fact that he was pregnant. She hadn't been making it up when she had said that Harry looked tired; he had begun to look very tired in the past week and it was all Severus' fault. Of course Harry wouldn't complain for himself, he was quite happy running around all day doing everything. His behaviour reminded Hermione of the house elves. Harry was not in servitude, or at least, Hermione thought, he shouldn't be, it was no life for the saviour of the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione made sure that her own potion was safely cooling and then climbed the stairs to the office. Severus had shown no indication of returning so she was going to him. She pushed the door open and found Severus curled up on the floor, leaning against the back of the desk, a medium sized cauldron on the floor beside him. He didn't look up as she entered which annoyed her further.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded to know, "That potion is completely ruined, I would have expected better of you, call yourself a master, it would seem that Albus was the only person keeping you in line all these years. Taking advantage of poor Harry's good nature, after you have taken advantage of him in other ways too. He's exhausted and the poor boy doesn't care, he would run around after you till he dropped down dead. I suppose you're just going to pull out your sword on me and that will be that. Nobody is allowed to say anything anymore around here without being threatened with death. What kind of a way to run a school is that? I'll tell you, it is a Death Eater way. At least the old Snape didn't make any illusions, he was what he was, now you're all pretence and little substance."  
  
Severus didn't respond, no explanation, no retort of any kind, he still didn't even look up.  
  
"Well?" Hermione prompted menacingly, just in case that Severus had not realised that it was his turn to speak, still she got nothing from him. What she honestly wanted to do was go over there and kick him and keep on kicking him till he did say something. She knew it would be more decorous and proper to use her wand.  
  
"Go away," Severus spoke.  
  
"Go away? Is that the best you can come up with? I will not go away."  
  
"Just leave me alone," Severus said pleadingly.  
  
Hermione didn't hear the words and she stepped closer to Severus.  
  
"What ARE you mumbling?" She demanded.  
  
Severus didn't repeat what he had said or say anything further; he lifted a hand to his face and turned his head away towards the desk.  
  
"You are pathetic," Hermione resumed, "To think any of us were ever scared of you."  
  
Hermione watched as Severus body lurched and then did so again. Then he vomited all over the floor, down his robes, in his hair and some of it even managed to get into the cauldron, which appeared to have been the original target. He then slumped back against the desk and wiped his face with his hand, which just seemed to spread it around more.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose as the smell of it reached her. Severus was unsuccessfully fumbling for his wand but Hermione reached for hers and cleared the mess away herself.  
  
"Now get out!" Severus growled in his humiliation.  
  
"Charming," Hermione criticised.  
  
"Get out!" Severus tried to persist but his famous voice wasn't behind the words, it was weak and breathy.  
  
"No," Hermione replied, "This is my office, if anybody is leaving it is you."  
  
Severus made no move to leave.  
  
"Fine," Hermione snapped, "Stay there then, see if I care. The way you are behaving lately, you'd thing it was you…"  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped talking and frowned, realising what she had been about to say. She stepped closer to Severus instead. She could tell that his shoulders were shaking and there was wetness on his face despite her cleaning charm. Presumably not realising that she was so close he sniffed quietly but deeply. Severus Snape was crying.  
  
"It isn't Harry," Hermione said almost breathless with the realisation, "Is it?"  
  
"It isn't Harry what?" Severus attempted to snap but it sounded too soft and, Hermione was right, pathetic.  
  
"Who is pregnant," Hermione completed.  
  
Severus initially responded with dry retching but eventually spoke, "It is Harry, he didn't lie to you."  
  
"Then what is all this about then?" Hermione demanded but not as aggressively as she had done only minutes before.  
  
"I am too," Severus mumbled dissolving into himself and wrapping both his arms around his head.  
  
Hermione began to remember how she had felt when she had been going through the sickness phase and she remembered Harry's questions about it, the penny finally began to drop.  
  
"Oh. My. It's true. Harry was worried about you."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"He came to me asking about pregnancy and sickness and stuff," Hermione explained, forgetting to be annoyed, "I told him everything would be fine."  
  
"Will you leave me alone now?" Severus pleaded.  
  
"He's been covering for you because of this, have you been vomiting every day?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied.  
  
"Well, you can't go on like this," Hermione announced.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Severus snapped.  
  
"You could do with going to bed and then you need somebody to sort out the sickness for you, I had nobody to do it, difficult times."  
  
"I would have been fine if it wasn't for that stupid potion," Severus snapped.  
  
"You could have said something," Hermione accused back.  
  
"It would be nice to get a word in edgeways."  
  
"There," Hermione said, apparently satisfied, "You're not sounding nearly as pathetic now, stand up," Hermione commanded.  
  
Severus considered remaining on the floor, he really didn't feel very well at all but the alternative to going back to bed was listening to Hermione lecture him some more, so that was an incentive in itself.  
  
Hermione turned to go, "Don't worry about looking a complete mess, I certainly don't want to look at you, your chambers are only along the corridor and nobody else will be down here."  
  
By the time Severus was stood next to his bed Hermione seemed to have calmed down a bit, it may well have been her morning dose of potion kicking in, Severus wasn't sure, the effectiveness of the potion had been more erratic than he would have expected. Certainly her tone was suddenly a lot softer and kinder even.  
  
Severus took his top robe off and lay down on the bed. Hermione loosened his shoes and when he was sufficiently covered and had loosened his pants she pulled them off for him.  
  
The final humiliation seemingly now complete, Severus turned over onto his side and pulled the bedcovers up to his chin. He wished that she would just go.  
  
"You need to lie on your left hand side," Hermione continued to lecture, "Even when the baby is so small it will press on your insides, you have to let the weight fall forward."  
  
Severus decided that the only way out of his predicament was to do as Hermione said and hope that Harry would come back soon. He turned over onto his left side leaning more to the front than to the back.  
  
"Now we need to sort out the healing, I suppose you're already aware that neither I nor Harry can do it since we are both pregnant. I don't think there is anybody else in the castle who can either, so you will have to train someone new, instruct them in the basics first."  
  
Severus sighed, "Who do you suggest? You know the people who live here better than I do." It was a measure of how awful Severus had been feeling that he nearly felt prepared to accept anyone Hermione might suggest.  
  
"I'll go up to Gryffindor and see what I can do," Hermione offered.  
  
Severus readily agreed to the plan if only to get Hermione to go, although he had had to reveal the password to his quarters to her with some considerable regret.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione didn't know if she was going to Gryffindor or not, it really rather depended on where Ron had got to. She imagined that Gryffindor might be the last place he would be since he had got his new wings. She wasn't going to search all over the castle for him either though; there was something that nobody else knew. Hermione made straight for her office in the dungeon and took out the map from a drawer in her desk. Not the map that Harry had had when he was younger but a new and just as effective one. She quickly located Ron.  
  
"He's in bloody Gryffindor," She fumed to herself.  
  
It seemed that it had taken him less than a morning to end up right where he would normally be anyway.  
  
When Hermione reached Gryffindor tower she found Ron sitting on the floor and at least three children playing with the walker. They were some of the ones that had been caught in the same curse blast as Ron.  
  
Ron noticed Hermione, "We should get some more of these, they're really cool."  
  
"I am sure that can be arranged," Hermione said, "However, I need your assistance with something."  
  
"Do you now?" Ron asked, he had to admit to himself that he was rather curious.  
  
"Yes, a little problem that has cropped up, you're never going to believe this." Hermione said brimming over with the joy of being the bringer of exclusive news.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"I need you to train in a bit of psychic healing," Hermione announced.  
  
"Since when has that been an interest of mine?"  
  
"You will be interested, I can't do it myself."  
  
"Really," Ron said beginning to get a bit irritated; Hermione feeling excited was almost as bad as the alternative.  
  
"Really! You'll never guess!"  
  
Ron sighed, "Well as long as it isn't Snape teaching me how to take nausea away so that I can treat his morning sickness, I might agree," he managed to deadpan.  
  
Hermione looked rather stunned for a second and then she gathered her thoughts together. "You bloody knew!"  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear, really enjoying the moment, "Yeah," He replied, "I bloody knew."  
  
"They told you!"  
  
"No, I guessed," Ron replied knowing that to Hermione that was worse than him being their secret confidant.  
  
"Well will you?" Hermione demanded to know.  
  
"It's not a matter of whether I will or won't, will he let me?"  
  
"Ah, well that was why I chose you," Hermione began to explain, "If he wanted anybody but Harry touching him he would have asked somebody to help by now."  
  
"Is this meant to persuade me in some way?"  
  
"I'm getting to it, most recent events leave you, Ronald Weasley, in Snape's debt. Thus you may both view it as a business arrangement. You are repaying them rather than placing them in your debt."  
  
"I am sure Harry won't view it like that, we are his friends."  
  
"Even so, it makes you more suitable than anybody else."  
  
Ron sighed, "Well let's get on with it then, before I change my mind," He said retrieving the walker back from the children. "I need to ask them for some more of these anyway."  
  
"Oh, Harry isn't down there at the moment, he's attending to Snape's duties, did I not mention?"  
  
"No, Hermione, you bloody didn't," Ron snapped, suddenly feeling like he was about to walk into the den of a lethal and wild creature to meet certain death.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione let herself into the Snape quarters with a small swish of her robes as Ron scowled from behind her, she awarded herself one point in the 'who's most 'in' with the Kin' competition as a result.  
  
"Just because you have the password doesn't mean that you are their greatest friends you know," Ron said huffily, "It just means that he can't be bothered to get up to let you in and whatever you have to offer is only slightly better than dry retching for hours and hours."  
  
"You, as it happens. 'Ronald Weasley', 'the man who is slightly better than being violently sick'."  
  
"I can turn around and go, I can find a way of repaying them in some other way, just say the word." Ron warned, "Don't imagine for a moment that I don't want to run away from this."  
  
Hermione was silent and stopped near the sofa.  
  
"There has to be a reason why you want to help Snape, what is it? I mean, he's never been your favourite person and you seem to hate him now," Ron demanded to know.  
  
It seemed like Hermione wasn't going to answer for a minute but at length she gave in to Ron's questioning, "If Harry finds out that it was my potion brewing that caused this, he won't be very happy."  
  
"Slight understatement," Ron commented, "Whereas if you help Severus now, he might not mind so much?"  
  
"Maybe not, but what is done is done, it's the least I can do."  
  
"Right," Ron said, stunned at the admission, "Better get this over with then."  
  
Ron entered the bedroom as if he was entering the room where his own execution was to take place. He got closer to the bed, despite the urge he had to turn and go, trying to shrink into a dark patch of the room as he did so. Snape began to sit up and Ron froze to the spot.  
  
"Lie back down, you will just make it worse," Hermione commanded.  
  
Ron thought that he understood her motives a little better now, Hermione had somebody else to boss around, at least for a few hours anyway. Snape was obviously in a bad way, Ron thought, he said nothing and did as he was told.  
  
"Who have you brought me?" Snape demanded.  
  
Ron kept out of Snape's line of sight as he edged round the bed to the other side, so that he could stand with Snape facing away from him.  
  
"Somebody suitable," Hermione said rather vaguely.  
  
"Who?" Snape persisted.  
  
"Hi," Ron squeaked nervously realising that it was pointless to stay quiet. He waited for the outburst that he was sure would come.  
  
Snape sighed despondently instead, "I suppose you will have to do, you have experience after the incident in the library at least."  
  
Ron was quite pleased to see that Snape was as happy to have Ron out of his sight, as Ron was to carry on hiding behind him. "I am enjoying this as much as you are, however I owe you and Harry," Ron said in acknowledgment of the peculiar circumstances.  
  
"Ah, a business arrangement, very well." Snape agreed, "You must obtain skin contact as you know, a comfortable position would be best. Kneeling behind me on the bed I think would be a good position." Snape instructed.  
  
Ron climbed up on the bed and although Snape remained turned away from him, he could now see the man's face. He looked exhausted and pale; it was hard to keep in mind that he wasn't actually suffering from an illness. Ron followed Snape's instructions and knelt on the mattress behind him, pushing the sheets back on his side of the bed as they would tighten over Snape if he knelt on them. Snape pulled up his shirt and Ron could see his bare back, though the sheet remained high enough to maintain decency. His skin was so white that Ron supposed that it must never have seen daylight ever.  
  
"Place your hand on the source of the affliction," Snape instructed Ron, he had raised his arm up over his head to allow Ron easier access.  
  
Ron reached his hand forward, realising that any hesitation was likely to make the situation even more awkward and humiliating, if that were at all possible, and it might cause Snape's patience to snap. Ron pulled the sheets up a bit, not happy to be seeing so much of what was very much Harry's. He slid his hand underneath the bed sheets and it came to rest on Snape's stomach. The skin was warm and soft, not at all hairy; Ron found that the experience wasn't quite so bad after all. What had he been expecting anyway, he thought, scales perhaps.  
  
Snape sighed in an irritated way, Ron recognised, despite his attempts to get it right.  
  
"ON the SOURCE of the affliction," Snape snapped, "In the case of sickness during pregnancy, the source of the affliction is the womb and NOT the stomach."  
  
Ron froze as soon as he heard the word 'womb', Snape was doing a very good job of presenting his scary schoolteacher persona despite the situation that he was in, it was too much and Ron couldn't move. He was rather relieved when he felt Snape's hand lock round his own in an iron like grasp in order to place it lower down. Ron couldn't have moved his hand down there by himself, he would probably have missed and reached too far, Ron cringed, the possible consequences of that were unthinkable.  
  
Ron continued to follow Snape's instructions as closely as he could, very aware of the magnitude of what he was doing. Ron was glad when the session was over, taking sickness away didn't seem like too big a deal but there was a little person inside who would bare the brunt of any mistakes he made. Although Ron didn't perhaps care so much for Snape he did find that he cared about what happened to Harry's developing family and he couldn't help being aware that Harry would care very much too if anything went wrong.  
  
In the end it went very well and Snape seemed a little more relaxed and comfortable when Ron had finished.  
  
"I have every confidence that you will continue to improve with more practise," Snape said as Ron removed himself from the bed as soon as he could discreetly do so, not knowing when was the proper moment in such situations.  
  
Ron took Snape's words to mean that he had just got the job. He couldn't help feeling pleased with himself; a compliment from Snape was a compliment indeed.  
  
Snape acknowledged that he indeed was feeling a lot better before he pulled the covers up to his chin and requested that they both let him sleep. No matter how well things had gone Ron was still pleased to return to the living room. He sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Oh, so we're staying?" Hermione asked sitting down beside him on the sofa.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Harry will probably be down soon, he's never too far away and it's lunchtime, maybe we shouldn't leave it up to Snape to explain the arrangement."  
  
"I'll get us a snack and we'll wait here then," Hermione announced, "You did very well, by the way, for a first time."  
  
Ron was pleased with that too, Hermione wasn't much more expressive than Snape when it came to complements.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry went to the hall for lunch; since Severus had been having a good day he half thought that his Kin might have ventured out of the dungeons to eat. It proved to be a wrong conclusion since there was no sign of him and everybody that was there was already eating.  
  
Harry picked at his own food, eyes wandering the hall. It was as he was nearly halfway through his lunch that he realised something. He had been vaguely aware that Ron and Hermione weren't there either but it was only just beginning to sink in that this was a bit strange.  
  
As nobody else was sat near him Harry took out his map and said the words, "I am a strawberry." As the map emerged on the parchment Harry chuckled to himself, most wizards thought that Severus didn't have a sense of humour. In actual fact the man was absolutely in love with the idea of his Kin having to say 'I am a strawberry' every time he wanted to know where he was.  
  
Harry was surprised to find that, not only was Severus in their quarters, but he was in the bedroom in particular. Lunch instantly forgotten, Harry left the staff table and the hall and headed for the dungeons.  
  
Harry spoke the password and as he watched the door open he shook himself together. He was feeling worn out and ready for a lie down with Severus in the peace of their quarters but he didn't want Severus to notice how tired he was. He had checked on his map, Severus was still in the bedroom and since he was having a good day he might be persuaded to have some lunch now too, if there was nothing wrong of course. He entered his quarters only to find Ron and Hermione sitting together on his sofa. Harry didn't want to think what this meant, Severus wouldn't just have had his friends to visit then leave them while he went back to bed.  
  
Hermione stood up as Harry entered, "You should have told us," She chastised grimly, "We could have helped."  
  
Harry added two and two together and came up with forty-two, his heart sank into the deepest well possible as his head filled with panic. They could have helped but they hadn't been able to.  
  
"Oh no," was all Harry could say as he dashed for the bedroom.  
  
"It isn't that Harry," Hermione attempted to call after him, knowing now that his head had been filled with all sorts of ideas about Severus losing the baby, "He's fine."  
  
Harry burst into the bedroom only vaguely aware of what Hermione had said to him, Severus seemed to be asleep. Harry knelt down on the floor next to the bed and stroked Severus' head. He wasn't deeply asleep and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Harry," Severus said with sleepy affection.  
  
Ron and Hermione stayed in the doorway but Harry wasn't paying them any attention.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I was just resting," Severus answered.  
  
"What happened? You were doing so well today,"  
  
"I had to make a potion."  
  
"Oh," Harry replied, the pieces that made up the morning's events beginning to drop into place.  
  
"I couldn't get away from the fumes and Hermione saw everything."  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
"Was volunteered to help, to take the sickness away, I am training him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Apparently he owes me."  
  
Harry leant forward and kissed Severus on the forehead, "I will be back in a minute, I am just going to talk to Hermione and Ron."  
  
Hermione and Ron returned to the sofa and Harry closed the door to the bedroom before he joined them.  
  
"He's fine," Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron, "I suppose you both know now then?" he asked.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, you don't do anything by halves these days do you?" Ron responded.  
  
"He's only pretending to be shocked," Hermione interrupted, "He says that he knew all along."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just put all the little details together and figured it out, Hermione is just annoyed that she didn't know what was going on," Ron replied, not for the first time that day feeling quite pleased with himself.  
  
"You were helping us," Harry grinned.  
  
Ron looked a little embarrassed even before Harry hugged him.  
  
"Will you come back every morning?" Harry asked letting a relieved Ron go.  
  
"After what you two did today, of course I will," Ron replied finding that he was quite keen to agree to perform the favour, even though the actual performing of the duty was a bit yucky.  
  
"We don't expect to be repaid, that wasn't why we did it," Harry began.  
  
"I would rather think of it as paying off a debt than admit to liking the idea," Ron added.  
  
"Did you do any sensing?" Harry asked next.  
  
"No, just the basics to get rid of the sickness, Severus said he would teach me more though."  
  
"Good," Harry felt relieved, "If you do, he doesn't want to know whether it is a boy or girl or anything like that, so don't say anything and we'll compare notes between the two of us to check how you're doing."  
  
"Fine," Ron readily agreed.  
  
"So what will it be then, do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not telling," Harry replied.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I won't tell you, even when I know, you'll just let it slip if I do." Ron told Hermione as they both walked back to Gryffindor.  
  
"So Snape is really pregnant then? Could you tell that much at least?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Oh yes, I am sure, I double checked." Ron answered, "Weird, all the years we have known him and he had you know what, up you know where, yuk!"  
  
"It's a wonder nobody ever said anything, the Malfoys would have known."  
  
"I think Dumbledore's arm was long, maybe his power bought more silence than we ever realised."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione replied, thinking about Harry's father and all that had gone on there, "Not necessarily a good thing."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry lay in bed beside Severus a lot later on that day.  
  
"I'm not sure I like the idea of somebody else touching you," Harry announced, frowning as Severus snuggled up against him.  
  
"I don't like it much either," Severus persuaded his Kin, "But Ron was actually quite a quick student, in this subject at least, and it was a rough day after all, I think I would have let Lockhart do it, I felt that bad."  
  
"No you wouldn't," Harry smiled.  
  
"Well," Severus relented, "Maybe not, but it was close and, by the way Harry, I feel MUCH MUCH better."  
  
Severus took Harry's hand and placed it in a position, which was a bit lower than where Ron's hand had been, in order to demonstrate what he meant.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC soon  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Summary - A Real Home - Harry and Severus move into their new home and go with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade on a shopping trip, unfortunately, before anybody can buy anything, Ron and Hermione get to see Harry in action with his sword for the first time, when some unexpected visitors join them. (summary no where near as misleadingly evil as the last one, it is indeed battle time). 


	23. A Real Home

A/N See the Voice Of Alexian review tomorrow for responses.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - A Real Home - Harry and Severus move into their new home and go with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade on a shopping trip, unfortunately, before anybody can buy anything, Ron and Hermione get to see Harry in action with his sword for the first time, when some unexpected visitors join them. (summary no where near as misleadingly evil as the last one, it is indeed battle time).  
  
.  
  
Warnings! for the beginning of a main character serious injury storyline.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Three – A Real Home  
**  
.  
  
Harry stood by the door to his new quarters as the building wizards filed out one by one. The head building wizard gave the default password to Harry on a wall mountable parchment and he was officially in possession of his new home. He was so excited that he thought he would burst before he could reach Severus.  
  
Ideally it should have been both he and Severus there to accept the parchment but they were a day ahead of schedule, the whole work had taken only two weeks to complete, and they hadn't told him what it was about when they had called him up. Harry had thought that it was another consultation meeting and nothing further.  
  
Harry didn't want to go inside without Severus and so he pulled himself away from the door after the building wizards had left and headed for the grounds of the castle after checking his map.  
  
He found Severus by the lake. Ron had taken to crashing on their sofa on a regular basis so that he could be there for Severus early in the morning and the arrangement was doing wonders. Severus had resumed almost all of his headmaster duties and was able to be up and about for most of the day.  
  
As Harry joined his Kin, he noticed that Severus was drinking something.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked as the steam came up from the cup and a strange odour wafted over to him.  
  
"Ginger tea," Severus replied, twisting his face as he drank a little.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, greatly amused.  
  
"Yes, I only took it to shut her up," Severus grumbled.  
  
"You will have to put your foot down or she'll be bossing you about just like she did poor Ron."  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Severus said gruffly, taking another sip of the drink anyway, "It's supposed to help with sickness."  
  
"Is it helping?"  
  
"Don't know, not with Ron being there every morning, I'll try sipping it when I begin to feel the effects of the healing wearing off and see how it fares."  
  
"Let's have a taste then," Harry said stealing the cup from Severus who didn't put up much of a struggle, "That's quite nice, could do with a bit of sugar though, you might like it if it's a bit sweeter."  
  
"Could do with a shot of whiskey."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"I am not going to do it," Severus assured Harry.  
  
"I want you to take a look at our new quarters," Harry announced, suddenly remembering the purpose of his visit.  
  
"I thought you said I wasn't allowed anywhere near till it is finished."  
  
"It is finished," Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"We can move in?" Severus asked, sounding far more excited than was characteristic for him to be.  
  
"I thought you liked it down there in the dark?" Harry queried.  
  
"I used to," Severus answered leaving the bulk of what he meant unsaid.  
  
They looked up at the castle together, "They certainly did an excellent job of getting it back to the way it was, if you didn't know you would never guess what had happened," Severus complemented.  
  
"You have no idea exactly what a good job they have done," Harry added turning away from his Kin to smile mischievously to himself.  
  
The two Kin made their way up one staircase after another, half wanting to go faster and half wanting to savour the moment. In one way or another it was the first real home for both of them. Harry knew that apart from the company he had had with his brother, Severus' childhood had been far from ideal and he had come straight from his first Kin to the dungeons of Hogwarts. Harry was also a little bit nervous about what he had done.  
  
Eventually they reached the door and Harry spoke the password, the door swung open and he let Severus go in first. Harry followed and they found themselves standing in an office no bigger than the one attached to the potions classroom, although it did have a beautiful view of the route down to Hogsmeade out of the window.  
  
"The Headmaster's office," Harry explained, "The first password only gets you this far."  
  
Severus looked around the room, although it was a very nice room, it had a big fireplace with a couple of armchairs and there were a number of very stylish and roomy bookcases, there were no other doors. Severus didn't on first inspection notice the trapdoor in the ceiling.  
  
"This isn't quite how I imagined it," Severus commented.  
  
Harry just smiled to himself and went over to the two largest bookcases, tapped them with his wand and spoke another password, "I just thought it would be nice to have the office very separate from our home."  
  
The bookcases opened like very large doors to reveal a spacious living room beyond. Harry had got the building wizards to provide three sofas in an arrangement in front of the fire with a coffee table in the middle. Another office desk was positioned in front of a large window. The room was octagonal and there were six doors including the one they had just entered through, three on each side between the fire and the window. From inside the living room all the doors except the one that led to the office were operated by paintings, which helped the room look more adorned than it would have done if they had just been doors. Fortunately the internal doors were designed to open without any complicated interrogation by the painting's subjects.  
  
"I made a few changes, firstly I wanted you to have a private desk by the window, then I added a potions room as far away from the three bedrooms as possible, the bathroom is two doors away with the office door in the middle. In the potions room there is a staircase up into the attic and there is another one in the office which won't normally be visible."  
  
"Harry, this is in fact bearing no resemblance whatsoever to the plans that we agreed upon," Severus commented though he didn't seem annoyed in any way.  
  
"I know, I just changed one thing at first and then I got carried away."  
  
"Surely the bedrooms are going to be tiny," Severus observed.  
  
Harry led Severus to the room that was to be their bedroom and when Severus entered it he found that it was larger than his old one in the dungeon. He also noticed that the bed, tables and wardrobe were already in place.  
  
"I got the idea from your magical bath, all the rooms are like this," Harry explained.  
  
"Harry, this is expensive building work, we haven't even secured any students yet."  
  
"I paid for the extra things myself, I want somewhere nice to live."  
  
Severus put an arm round his Kin and hugged him, he did after all, understand perfectly.  
  
"Besides, there is also this…" Harry rushed round the living room opening all the doors and when he was finished he pushed Severus into the centre of the room.  
  
"All the windows are opposite the doors," Severus observed, "We can see for miles in every direction."  
  
"That's not all, look at the ceiling."  
  
Severus and Harry looked up together and saw the ghostly image of a sunny summer's day.  
  
"But it's cloudy outside," Severus commented, "I thought it was going to rain when I was out there earlier."  
  
"It reflects the mood of the occupants, it may be dull outside but the sun is shining in here," Harry grinned, he knew that his Kin liked their new home, the light wispy clouds above Severus' head told him so.  
  
"So is that the same bed in our new bedroom?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, it was the last thing the building wizards did before they left," Harry answered, "There is another one down there now, I wanted this one."  
  
"So we're moving in today then?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I hoped we would, you can go downstairs to say goodbye to the old place if you want but all your things have been brought up and the house elves have put everything away, it wasn't as if we had that much to move."  
  
"Where is the chest with my private things?"  
  
"It's tucked away in the wardrobe," Harry answered, "Nobody disturbed anything."  
  
Severus sat down on one of the sofas and Harry joined him there.  
  
"Looks like you have everything in hand," Severus complemented, "All there is left to do is to give out the invitations for our first afternoon tea."  
  
"Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"And the rest of the teachers," Severus insisted.  
  
Harry wrote out some parchments and then spent some time throwing them into the fire simultaneously with the correct amount of floo powder. It was nearly lunchtime.  
  
"Can we go down into Hogsmeade for some chocolate?" Harry asked, still excited at the wonderful day he was having.  
  
"Apart from the likelihood of newspaper reporter wizards and other irritations, I can see no reason why not," Severus replied.  
  
Harry hugged his Kin enthusiastically, "I'll ask Hermione and Ron to come too while we're all at lunch."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After lunch they all made their way down the path to Hogsmeade as planned. Ron had been keen to come along but as they walked away from the castle gates he began to look very nervous. Harry walked beside him as they let Hermione and Severus go on ahead with enough distance between them to make them look like a couple on the edge of divorce.  
  
"This is the first time that you've been outside of the castle grounds isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I used to go home for the holidays and we always got the train up from London," Ron answered.  
  
Harry took that to mean that it was true, he hadn't stepped a foot out of the grounds since the attack on the castle before Christmas. Although Harry also got the clear indication that Ron didn't want to talk about anything related to the incident. It was their first little trip into Hogsmeade together in ages and Harry understood perfectly, he didn't particularly feel like talking about the Dark Lord either.  
  
"I am going to buy a mountain of chocolate," Harry announced instead.  
  
"Do I detect a preggie craving?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled, if they talked about something else, Ron might forget to be nervous, "Do you think so?" he asked his friend.  
  
"I have heard of stranger ones but you've been back a few months now and you've never wanted some before, not enough to make a trip out in public."  
  
"I hope so, I am nearly jealous of Severus, at least he can tell that something is going on," Harry grumbled.  
  
"I think you're bigger," Ron said as they reached flatter ground.  
  
Harry didn't know if he wasn't just saying it to make him feel better, "I am?"  
  
"Yeah, well, not much bigger exactly, more rounded I think."  
  
Harry laughed, "That could be because I went from walking ten miles a day to sitting around doing nothing by comparison, Sev and I didn't exactly have a very ample or varied diet while we were away." He replied, though he appreciated Ron's intentions.  
  
Due to the spontaneous nature of their visit it was quite quiet in Hogsmeade. They made it through the sweet shop door without incident, though Harry assumed that the calm wouldn't last once word got round and there was bound to be a reporter stationed in the pub just in case anything happened.  
  
Ron came into the shop at first but went to wait outside in the street after he had made his own purchases and Hermione had already gone off up the street to get something else that she hadn't felt the need to divulge the details of to anybody else. Not that they had looked like they cared when she had announced her departure from the group.  
  
Harry conversed pleasantly with the woman behind the counter as he made his extensive purchases; it was always best to be very nice to the people who supplied the yummy things. The woman was of course very happy to serve and Harry thought, would probably put up a notice in the window to say she was his exclusive supplier shortly after he had gone. Severus stood quietly at Harry's side keeping an eye on the other occupants of the shop and giving anybody who looked like they might harass Harry a look of Snape-like intensity.  
  
Suddenly Hermione burst through the door with Ron quickly following behind her.   
  
"Whatever is the matter with you?" Severus demanded.  
  
Harry turned away from his chocolate to see what all the fuss was about. Hermione looked like she had been walking very fast and in her current condition that wasn't wise. She also looked as if she had seen something very bad.  
  
"There are dementors, loads of them, hovering all over Hogsmeade." Hermione announced in a voice breathless with exercise.  
  
"It's true," Ron confirmed, "I looked up when I saw Hermione coming down the street and there they were, it was horrible."  
  
"Brilliant," Harry grumbled, more irritated than anything else, "All I wanted was some bloody chocolate."  
  
Severus leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, Harry grinned when he heard what Severus was suggesting. The woman behind the counter had looked suitably horrified at the mention of dementors but didn't move.  
  
"I will complete this order," Severus told the woman and she nodded.  
  
Harry stepped away from the counter and joined his friends.  
  
"Right," He announced, "Nobody messes with a man and his chocolate, you two stay here, I will return when I have dealt with them."  
  
Harry began to walk out of the shop but Hermione grabbed a hold of him, "You can't go out there alone, there wasn't just the one, there were as many as twenty, maybe more."  
  
Harry smiled with confidence and shrugged, "It will be fine, don't worry and whatever you do don't leave the shop."  
  
Harry drew his sword and went outside into the street.  
  
Ron opened the door and stepped out onto the street too, not knowing what he was going to do but feeling as if he should be there anyway whatever Harry had said.  
  
Hermione rounded on Severus who was adding some more confectionary to the order.  
  
"I might have known that you wouldn't be there for him when he really needed it, no wonder Harry had to kill so many himself," She accused.  
  
Severus could not continue with the order whilst Hermione was determined to be obnoxious and regretted that she had started on him in front of somebody who could sell the whole story to the Daily Prophet, but it was not to be helped.  
  
Severus drew his sword, knowing that Harry would need the power soon, "I am always with him," he said in the other worldly voice, which came over him as the light of the power of the swords shone in his eyes.  
  
Hermione was seemingly unmoved by the demonstration, "Well I am going to be there for him even if you are not, his friends will never desert him."  
  
"You are a fool if you go out there," Severus stated but he wasn't about to try to restrain her.  
  
Hermione rushed out into the street and went off in search of Harry. Severus returned his attentions to the chocolate order.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Harry left the shop he turned up the street, proceeding in the direction where Hermione had indicated that the dementors would be, there was nothing there. The street was deserted though, which indicated that, since it was only afternoon, the shoppers who had been there before had run from something.  
  
Harry knew that they wouldn't have gone so quickly and he knew that they couldn't get past the castle wards. Whatever their reason for coming to Hogsmeade, they would still be around somewhere.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard their familiar shriek and turned towards it, they had gone to the shrieking shack and that was where he would go too. As he approached them, Harry could now see the dementors circling the dilapidated building, it was as if they sensed him and certainly remembered him. No matter what side the dementors had seemed to have allegiance with they had never been on Harry's side, they would never forget how he had beat their kind back before.  
  
The dementors now left the shrieking shack and Harry was glad to feel the power of the swords and Severus joining with him as he waited for them to fall into his trap. As they advanced, Harry became aware that Hermione and Ron had followed him despite his words, he had expected that they would.  
  
"Stay well back!" Harry called to the friends that he knew were there, even though he didn't turn to see them. Bloody Gryffindors, he thought, neither had the ability to defend themselves against anything, yet there they were, in the thick of it. He really hoped that they would stay far enough back so as not to get caught in his crossfire.  
  
Harry stood still and moved his sword arm so that the sword rested behind him, still in his hand and ready to strike but concealed all the same. The dementors continued to advance, either they didn't know what awaited them, Harry thought, or they were incredibly stupid.  
  
He had been a little bit afraid when he had first seen them but as one of the dementors came within a few feet of him Harry was afraid of them no more. He allowed the dementors to swoop in, to surround him. They made all the familiar noises, all the familiar movements, Harry knew that they were trying to perform what wizards called the kiss but nothing happened, Harry just stood still and let them try.  
  
The sword was becoming restless in Harry's hand; he could almost feel the metal twitching. Harry brought the sword up from behind him and commanded it with the words Severus had only just taught him. Tendrils of what seemed like illuminated mist connected the sword with the nearest dementor and it began to scream its piercing scream. It knew what was happening now but it was too late, no matter how hard it struggled it could not get away.  
  
With his arm holding the sword above him, Harry began to turn, chanting the words to keep the magic going. Tendrils shot out in all directions as he span slowly, catching them all before they had a chance to flee. He kept turning, feeling the sword filling up, the dementors at the same time were withering but maintained their dreadful scream.  
  
After what seemed like an age the first dementor fell, it was little more than a crusty jumble of tatty black rags. One by one they all fell and at long last the air was quiet and Harry stood amongst the remains with his sword glowing intensely.  
  
Harry pointed his sword up at the sky and let all the recently collected energy go, one large misty tendril shot up towards the clouds then dissipated across the sky.  
  
When Harry felt that his job was done, he lowered his sword and turned to his friends who stood huddled together, looking quite shocked but fortunately far enough away not to have been affected by his magic.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron enthused as he began to make his way over.  
  
"I thought I told you both to stay inside," Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh come on, you didn't expect us to listen," Ron replied with a winning smile.  
  
Hermione came to meet Harry too, "Somebody had to be with you, and your so called beloved is still in the sweet shop."  
  
Harry chose to ignore Hermione, letting her words drift over his head, she just didn't understand and that wasn't totally her fault.  
  
"What WAS that!?" Ron asked.  
  
"All the souls that they have taken, I took them right back," Harry replied pointing at the ground, "And that is all that is left."  
  
"You sucked the souls out of them? Are you going to put them back?"  
  
"I set them free."  
  
"So where are they now then?"  
  
"A better place."  
  
"Perhaps it would have been prudent to find out why the dementors where here." Hermione added.  
  
"I am sure we haven't seen the last of them and when we do get some more, we'll send you in to ask them first," Ron spoke.  
  
"They are likely looking for someone and that person may be due for a kiss, the contract would have to be fairly recent, I would have thought this would be the first place you would look," Harry thought aloud, "We don't know who they are working for but they aren't working for us and I killed most of the Death Eaters, so that leaves unknown survivors who for whatever reason were not at the battle, It can't be anybody who is on the run though, this isn't keeping a low profile. This is somebody who is quite confident."  
  
"Right," Ron agreed with Harry, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Now, we go back to Severus and conclude our shopping."  
  
"Right," Ron agreed again before following Harry up towards the sweet shop with Hermione trailing reluctantly behind.  
  
As they neared the main street Harry found that the local residents were beginning to emerge, having established that it was safe to do so. Along with the residents came a man who was striding towards their group with haste and a rabid look in his eye. Harry could recognise a reporter a mile off after so many years at Hogwarts and he quickly looked around.  
  
Severus was standing outside the sweet shop with a large package in his arms. He too had seen the reporter advancing on them. As Harry got closer Severus set out to join the group.  
  
"I've got everything that you wanted," Severus mentioned amidst Hermione's glower.  
  
Harry gave him a beaming smile though, "Thank you Sev," he gushed, "I thought that we wouldn't have much time left for shopping once I started waving my sword around."  
  
"All done?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, let's get back before that lot catch up with us," Harry answered gesturing down the street.  
  
Severus took Harry's hand and they made as quick a pace as they could but having to wait for Ron and Hermione slowed them down a great deal. They only just made it over the threshold of the ward before the reporter caught up with them and bounced off it. He wasn't amused to find himself rebounded onto his backside.  
  
"Just a few words Mr Potter," the reporter insisted scrambling to his feet.  
  
Harry swung round to face the reporter, he was irritated, he didn't like them getting his name wrong, "Harry Snape, Headmaster Snape to you," He insisted with a glower.  
  
"Whatever," the reporter replied, trying to show that he put no store in the Kin thing, not wise when he was wanting Harry to give him information.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Harry snapped.  
  
"How did you bring down the dementors?" the reporter asked.  
  
Harry wasn't feeling very communicative and this was coupled with the knowledge that they would just twist whatever he said anyway, "That is a secret of the Kin."  
  
"Is it true that you are expecting triplets?" The reporter persisted, changing his line of questioning suddenly to catch Harry off guard.  
  
Where reporters were concerned however, Harry was full of guard but he couldn't help smiling at the rumour, "It is not true." He stated.  
  
"Isn't it a coincidence that the dementors came to Hogsmeade on the very day that you decided to visit?" The reporter drawled.  
  
"Yes it is," Harry agreed.  
  
"It is thought that the dementors may yet return to Azkaban as guards, why did you kill them?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that I killed them, they were hardly alive."  
  
"A technicality."  
  
"It is not in my nature to be forgiving," Harry snapped remembering what he had been told about the dementors themselves a number of years ago.  
  
"May I quote you…"  
  
"Whatever," Harry said with more finality than the reporter had done; he turned and walked away, Severus and his friends quickly following.  
  
"Well that hardly helped," Hermione criticised.  
  
"Does it ever?" Ron argued back.  
  
Harry ignored it all and joined Severus, he took his hand again as they climbed up the path to the castle.  
  
"I was having such a good day," Harry grumbled, "I will be glad when we're back in our home and it's time for the tea party."  
  
"I will be glad to have you in my bed," Severus whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry and Severus invited Hermione and Ron to come up to their quarters before everybody else and Harry ended up being rather glad that he had. He had had the opportunity to show his friends round without any other events taking over, whilst Severus had been finalising the arrangements with Dobby.  
  
When all their other invited guests arrived however, it became clear that a number of owls had already been exchanged between the castle and Hogsmeade, all anybody wanted to talk about was the incident with the dementors and what Harry thought it might mean.  
  
With most of the teaching staff present their large living room suddenly didn't seem very large at all and Harry knew that he had to mingle. What had seemed like such a good idea that morning was turning into something Harry wished that he could avoid and the heat generated by so many bodies was making the air hot, humid and suffocating.  
  
Having had several somewhat identical conversations with a number of the teaching staff and some of the parents, whom Harry couldn't remember inviting, Harry tried to break away from the crowd and ended up running into Professor Trelawney instead.  
  
Despite their conversation a few weeks previously Harry still jumped a little when he saw who it was that he had collided with, he supposed that she would always give him the creeps.  
  
"Ah Harry, I am glad to have run into you," Professor Trelawney began.  
  
Harry knew that this must mean that she had some sort of premonition, "You have something to tell me about the dementors?" Harry asked.  
  
Trelawney turned out to be the only person present who didn't know anything about it, "Dementors? Here at Hogwarts? Never." She replied.  
  
"They've already been and gone," Harry explained, "I wanted to know if you knew why they were here?"  
  
"I have been up in my tower all day, I saw nothing, however," Trelawney added, "An old acquaintance draws near to you, he is a male wizard with long dark hair and was perhaps not always your friend."  
  
"He wouldn't be called Will would he? He's the only one who remotely fits the description. You've told me this one before," Harry asked trying to make sense out of Trelawney's ramblings.  
  
"No, no," Trelawney insisted, "Not the muggle who knows, but another, a wizard."  
  
"Right, do you have a name at all?" Harry was feeling about as patient with Trelawney as he had been with the reporter, except that now he was feeling extremely hot and breathless. He wanted to get up into the attic and open the skylight for a bit of air and more than anything he wanted to be alone with his Kin.  
  
"No," Trelawney admitted, "But he draws close to you now."  
  
"I don't know anybody with long dark hair," Harry insisted.  
  
Harry felt suddenly very light-headed and as if he couldn't breath, his head span and he felt as he used to do when the dementors came for him except that on this occasion he had dealt with them already and there couldn't be more already, he reached a hand out to grab Trelawney's robes as his legs gave way and the room went dark.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes next he was aware that he was lying on one of the sofas in their living room. Severus was knelt on the floor next to him and was holding his hand. Harry looked at his Kin and Severus didn't look too worried. Hermione and Ron were also close by and Harry thought that he could sense that everybody else was there too and they had only pulled back out of his line of sight.  
  
Harry sighed, it was certainly turning into one of those days, first of all he had to fight dementors, seemingly invincible, and then he fainted for no reason whatsoever. He could only be thankful that Draco wasn't there; HE would have had a field day with how pathetic he was turning out to be.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered that his last memory had been of falling. "Did I fall, is everything all right?" Harry asked, immediately panicking.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how fast Severus can move, well maybe you can, but I was surprised," Ron rambled, "You didn't fall."  
  
Harry squeezed his Kin's hand, "So, what was it then?" Harry asked, "Was it some sort of delayed reaction to chasing dark beings?"  
  
"That, Harry, was a preggie symptom if ever I saw one," Ron announced.  
  
Harry smiled, "Really?"  
  
"It wasn't anything to do with the dementors, you're beyond all that now," Severus reassured Harry, "It certainly didn't help that it was so hot in here."  
  
Harry pushed himself up so that he could see around the room and found that all of their guests were still there and they were looking at him.  
  
Harry covered his face with his hand as he felt his cheeks redden, "Great, I triumph over evil and nobody sees it, I make an idiot out of myself and they're all watching," Harry grumbled to Severus.  
  
"I should have made them go," Severus admitted, "But my attention was elsewhere."  
  
Harry smiled at his Kin, "I have survived worse," He said pulling himself up to sit properly, "Just get the windows open and then the party can continue."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the end the party went quite well, they all gave him some space once he had performed his dramatic fainting stunt, though Severus wouldn't let him off the sofa anyway. Even so, Harry was glad when they were on their own at last and the house elves had cleared away all the mess.  
  
"I think I prefer our home like this," Harry said as Severus wrapped his arms around his Kin.  
  
It was getting late and it was almost dark and Harry was looking weary.  
  
"Why don't you have a bath and then we can go to bed, you've had quite a day," Severus suggested.  
  
"I would love a bath," Harry agreed.  
  
"And I will have a look at the Headmaster's office and get it how I want it before you get your hands on it."  
  
"Fine, you can have your little domain," Harry said huffily, though he didn't mean it.  
  
Severus waited till Harry had gone into the bathroom then he went through to the bedroom and opened the package from the sweet shop. He took out a small packet, which wasn't part of Harry's chocolate supply and headed for the Headmaster's office.  
  
Severus opened the packet and tipped the contents into a bowl that lay ready on the desk.  
  
"Lemon drop?" Severus muttered to himself as he sat down behind the desk to get the feel of it. The bowl on the desk was brimming with little yellow sweets all individually wrapped, there were some traditions that were worth preserving.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry was taking a long soak in the bath and Severus had picked up their copy of the baby catalogue and was merrily flicking through the pages when there was a rather urgent knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Severus called as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Aurors from Hogsmeade," came the reply in duplicate. The aurors were among the few that had access to Hogwarts from the village and they could bring one person with them at their discretion. Severus had of course insisted, on pain of death, that it was only to be used in emergencies. It was a safeguard that had been in place since a number of the staff had been locked out.  
  
"Business?" Severus called as he crossed the room.  
  
"Somebody who has asked to see you," The aurors replied, "We thought it was important because of his condition and recent events."  
  
Severus pulled open the door to find the two aurors that he had come to expect from their brief conversation. One of them held what seemed to be a body in his arms, Severus could tell that the man was wrapped in a medi cloak, making him very light to carry. The man had long dark hair and that, coupled with the dim light, was serving to obscure his identity.  
  
The man was obviously unconscious so Severus opened the door to the living room and gestured to one of the sofas. The auror laid the body down on the sofa and without taking his eyes off him Severus asked the aurors the things he thought he ought to know.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked first.  
  
"We don't know," one of the aurors answered, "He's a wizard in his mid to early twenties, he has grown his hair long although he remains clean shaven, he's wearing very tatty clothes, other than that, we don't know."  
  
"Tell me what happened between this afternoon and you both ending up outside my door." Severus demanded.  
  
"Harry dealt with the dementors as you know," the auror who had obviously been elected as speaker began, "We decided to do a search, check the area."  
  
"After all the dementors had been destroyed, and the danger had passed?" Severus interrupted.  
  
The auror had the decency to look embarrassed, "Well yes, after they were gone, we searched the streets and we searched the shrieking shack."  
  
"You found him there?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, lying on the floor near the foot of the stairs, he asked to see you and we had no evidence that he had committed a crime."  
  
"Did he ask for me or the Headmaster?"  
  
"He asked for the Headmaster," the auror confirmed.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He didn't get up on his own so we assumed he needed some help. We tried to help him stand but he wouldn't, then he passed out. We have carried him up from the shrieking shack and his condition remains now as it was then."  
  
Severus was intrigued, "Did you recognise anything about him?"  
  
"No," the auror answered, "He is not known to us."  
  
"Well he has some connection to the school, even if I were not the Headmaster in his day I suppose I must have taught him Potions at some point," Severus said approaching the body that lay sprawled on their sofa, he leant down and pulled the hair away from his face. Then gasped.  
  
"Do you know him?" the auror asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus had to admit.  
  
"Do you have a name?" the auror persisted.  
  
"His name is Oliver Wood." Severus replied.

.  
  
.  
A/N How's that for an evil cliffie? Hee hee.  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Summary - A Short Interlude At Culloden - Somebody isn't very happy about the defeat of the Dark Lord and he wants revenge. This IS short so I am going to post twice next week, with this interlude and a proper chapter a few days later.


	24. A Short Interlude At Culloden

.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - A Short Interlude At Culloden - Somebody isn't very happy about the defeat of the Dark Lord and he wants revenge.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty Four – A Short Interlude at Culloden**

**  
**A/N This is really short, it just fitted best on its own, the second chapter this week though, more next Friday.  
.  
  
The seagulls swooped in from the sea amid the pendulous heavy cloud that was typical for April and went into a dive. A feast awaited them, warm and wet flesh lying on the grass glistening and inviting. Perhaps they squalled a little more exuberantly, as they scooped up the pieces up into their beaks before flying out to a rock just out to sea on which to tear apart their sumptuous lunch.  
  
During the following day several hikers and other tourists found that it seemed like the perfect day to sing their favourite song in their head as they enjoyed the rough beauty of Culloden Muir. They only found that it was a shame that so many people had littered there to spoil it and did the right thing by picking a few pieces up and putting them in the bin.  
  
Later that day a man wearing a bright fluorescent coat parked a truck by the side of the road and toured the site removing the bin bags. He wondered that so much rubbish could be dumped in one day but nevertheless was rather impressed that for once they had managed to put it all in the right place, rather than merely throwing it to the ground like the tourists normally did.  
  
Many hours later a truck tipped its load somewhere just outside of Glasgow, the man tipping the truck held his breath at the smell and drove off when it was done. Another truck immediately followed and tipped its load on top of the first.  
  
A man stood on the moor at Culloden, he wore a cloak and his blond hair blew in the breeze of a windy but warm night. This had been meant as their last resort plan, the one they hadn't thought that they really needed to make. For one man come to Culloden and resurrect the Dark Lord.  
  
Yet again the Potter boy seemed to have surprised them all, who would have thought that he would have survived this time and not a trace to be found anywhere of the battle that must have surely taken place.  
  
But survive he had and beneath the ground lay the evidence of the struggle, the ground was full of bodies, all magically buried with no disturbance made to the ground, all Death Eaters. The Potter boy must have had help, it was the only explanation; even the famous Gryffindor wasn't immortal or invincible. From whom, was the greatest puzzle.  
  
The ground was full of bodies, apart from the ones that the man wanted and expected to find. Seven loyal Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself had agreed to be magically altered so that their flesh would live beyond death and could be summoned to the surface shortly after burial or at any point in time thereafter. The bodies would break into chunks and wriggle through the ground, only breaking up onto the grass when they were called upon to rise. From that point they could be easily resurrected and the Death Eaters would rise again, in the unlikely event that one boy could somehow defeat them all in battle.   
  
The man, the wizard rather, kicked at stones as he stomped over the moor. They were the only bodies that were completely missing and no one on this earth bar himself and the wizards involved had known of the plan. It was impossible, quite clearly impossible. He summoned and summoned until his wand would have protested if it could speak and still nothing. The wizard could sense beneath the earth and could identify none of the chosen ones lying there though he could identify many others quite well.  
  
Their worst case scenario plan had been a complete disaster, all that was needed was a small part of the Dark Lord's body to resurrect him, to make him live again and yet all seemed to be lost. The wizard could not understand why but he knew that the Potter boy must have somehow been responsible for their failure, some magical loophole he had once more accidentally stumbled upon.  
  
I am a Death Eater, the wizard thought, and Potter is mine if it is the last thing I do. He was determined to find him and prevail; this insult could not go un-revenged, the wizard knew that it was his job to do it and he knew that, now most of the Death Eaters were dead, it would be the last thing the boy expected.   
  
He was a pure blood from an ancient family, not like the half Muggle born and Muggle raised Potter boy and he would crush him, he would not stop till it was done. If need be he would become the new Dark Lord himself and Harry Potter would wish that he had never raised his wand at Culloden. He would prevail by whatever covert means he could sneakily devise, after all, he was a Slytherin and he was a Malfoy, and he was going to make sure that that still counted for something in this world. In his extreme arrogance he knew that he could succeed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Twenty Five - Aquaintance - Harry and Severus discover a few things about their surprise visitor and enlist Ron to help.


	25. Acquaintance

See the Voice Of Alexian in reviews for this chapter for replies to readers reviews from the 2nd July.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Harry and Severus discover a few things about their surprise visitor and enlist Ron to help.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty Five – Acquaintance  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus continued to stare at the man who, until a few moments ago, he had believed was dead. He had to assume that there was some sort of explanation for it and he was not about to give away more information than necessary to the aurors. He was regretting already that he had spoken the young man's name.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" one of the aurors asked.  
  
"No," Severus said quickly, "I didn't expect to see Oliver coming back to us in such a state, I thought it might be one of the young tearaways who have recently graduated getting themselves into trouble."  
  
"What do you want us to do with him? Would you like us to take him down to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No, I have enough healing to take care of this matter myself, you are not to tell anybody that you brought ANYBODY up here is that clear? The security of our world depends on it." Severus replied.  
  
Fortunately the aurors were former students of Severus' and they were instantly scared out of their wits at his booming voice, "Do you need us to stay?" One of them squeaked, obviously wishing to be somewhere else.  
  
"No," Severus said, happy to dismiss them, "I will just get Harry and then you can take a little supper in the hall if you wish, otherwise you may go."  
  
The aurors nodded their agreement and waited while Severus went to fetch his Kin.  
  
Severus knocked purposefully on the bathroom door. The aurors were watching their guest as he continued to lie unconscious on one of the sofas.  
  
"Harry, are you nearly done in there?" Severus asked hoping that he was managing to keep all concern out of his voice.  
  
"Yes, I can hear talking, who is it?"  
  
"Nothing much," Severus replied, "We have a visitor who I think you should meet."  
  
"Wouldn't have long dark hair would he?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Not really, just Trelawney muttering on again, I'll be out in a minute," Harry replied, only just starting to feel interested in who their visitor might be.  
  
When Harry emerged from the bathroom fully clothed Severus quickly ushered the aurors out of the room before Harry noticed whom they had on the sofa.  
  
Harry gave the aurors a wary glance as they left but his attention was immediately drawn to the fact that their guest was lying on the sofa and not in a communicative state. Harry got closer and peered over to get a better look.  
  
"It's Oliver Wood!" Harry gasped rather as Severus had done.  
  
"I hoped that you would say that, I thought I might be imagining it," Severus replied kneeling down on the floor beside their visitor.  
  
"Why is he unconscious?" Harry asked.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to see, I didn't want to do anything without you watching over me and I wanted those aurors gone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't know why Hermione and Ron have been telling us that Oliver is dead, he may well have been on a mission under cover and found himself getting into difficulties, hence why he asked to be brought here, we have to preserve the secrecy if we can."  
  
Severus performed a preliminary examination, passing his hands gently over the body, but could find nothing wrong, "Weird, must be magical, we might have to wait for it to wear off." Severus tried a few reversal spells with his wand to bring Oliver round but nothing had any effect.  
  
"We could send for Ron, he might know what has happened, he might know what mission it was, who he was likely to be running into," Harry suggested.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Severus added.  
  
"She'll just get hysterical, unless of course the whole 'Oliver Wood being responsible for her pregnancy' story has been a cover and the father is somebody else entirely."  
  
"Ron it is then, I have had just about enough of hysterical Hermione and I would rather not take the risk," Severus grumbled.  
  
Without taking his attention away from Severus, Harry approached the fire. Severus stood back away from their visitor when Harry turned to speak into the flames, although it seemed unreasonable to be scared of Oliver Wood, he couldn't be too cautious with them both in their current condition.  
  
Harry had given as little information as possible but Ron didn't need much of an excuse to come up to the Kin's new quarters, he had only been staying away because it was their first night there.  
  
Ron was one of the few apart from Harry and Severus who had the password to the living area and it wasn't long before he was letting himself through the door.  
  
"So what is it that's going on at this time of night, shouldn't you two be tucked up in your new bed?" Ron asked Harry as he entered.  
  
"We have an unconscious visitor and we need your initial thoughts on the matter," Harry said cryptically before gesturing to the sofa.  
  
Ron approached the sofa and took a look, "Bloody hell, Oliver Wood!"  
  
"At least we are all agreed on the name," Severus mumbled.  
  
"He's dead," Ron added.  
  
"We know we're supposed to think that he is dead, what we need to know is the truth, he's been cursed somehow and we need to reverse it if we can," Harry explained.  
  
"What do you mean the truth? No, no," Ron said in a dazed voice, looking suddenly white as a sheet, "He really is dead!"  
  
"He's breathing, he can't be, are you sure?" Harry had to ask.  
  
"Yes I'm bloody sure," Ron squeaked, "I watched him die! He lay next to me in the hospital wing after the attack on the castle. He was barely alive when they brought him in and I was facing his bed. I couldn't move my head without the whole world lurching in the first few hours after I was hit, I had no choice but to watch him die."  
  
"Ah!" Severus said, "Then we have a case of disguise, the only question is, how deep is the magic, and can we bring forth the real identity of this person?"  
  
"And is he the bloody enemy or not?" Ron added.  
  
"Who knows that Oliver Wood is dead?" Harry asked Ron, "Is it common knowledge?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't think so, we never made a lot out of how many had died and who, it would have been a bit morale crushing. Meg in the hospital wing knows because she was there, then there's you two and Hermione, almost all of the teachers too. The families and orphans came later and we preferred not to talk about it."  
  
"And outside the castle?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Nobody really, Professor McGonagall, nobody else, his parents are gone."  
  
Harry sighed, "It could be pretty much anybody taking a risk on him not being here already. Obviously wanting to be seen as one of the good guys but that hardly narrows it down. We can only eliminate prominent Order faithful who would be recognisable in their own right and perhaps the Death Eaters who may have been responsible for his death and I've probably killed most of those."  
  
"We will have to either figure out what magic was used to create the glamour or guess, then we can lift it and see," Severus announced.  
  
"Why go to all the bother of looking like Oliver Wood and then grow your hair long, he never looked like that," Ron added.  
  
Harry, Severus and Ron sat on the sofa opposite their mysterious visitor and took out their wands.  
  
"Right, first wizard to lift the glamour gets some of Harry's chocolate," Severus announced.  
  
Harry smiled, "You can keep your hands off my chocolate!"  
  
Ron looked at the two of them as if they had suddenly grown two heads, they were joking with each other and he still found it very strange. Severus tried the first of his revealing spells and it failed.  
  
Ten minutes later the three wizards sat staring at their still unconscious visitor and had to admit a degree of defeat. Severus stood up and knelt by 'Oliver's' side, he took his hand and began sensing again for want of any better idea.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione had heard Ron leaving the Gryffindor common room after a short conversation in the fire. She had been sitting quietly upstairs but descended the stairs into the old common room as soon as he was gone. He had left no note as to his whereabouts and Hermione's curiosity was peaked. She scuttled down to her office in the dungeons and took out her map.  
  
It didn't take more than a few seconds for Hermione to locate Ron making slow progress along the corridors. She sat down at her desk to watch him reach his destination, knowing where he was probably heading. When Ron reached his destination Hermione noted that it was the new Snape quarters, no surprise there. There was Severus and Harry stood close together with Ron entering through the bookcase. Hermione snapped the map shut and then opened it quickly again, there was another presence in the room and Hermione held the map up closer so that she could see the name more clearly in the dim evening light. She had thought that she hadn't read it right, she read again and confirmed that she had read the name correctly after all. She couldn't quite believe it and it took a few moments to sink in.  
  
"Oh shit! Malfoy!" She said suddenly coming to her senses and getting to her feet, feeling suddenly dizzy with shock. She had to get up there quickly before something awful happened.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus continued to sense, running through every diagnostic procedure that he could think of, and then suddenly he hit upon the answer. Upon simply enquiring about the patient's general condition he was informed that 'Oliver' was conscious when it was clear that he was not.  
  
"I've got it!" He announced excitedly getting out his wand again, "I know what kind of glamour he is using."  
  
"Can you remove it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Severus replied confidently pointing his wand, "Cuir an ceill!"  
  
The sudden stench of sweat, faeces and urine was beyond belief, Ron turned away and tried to delay breathing and the two Kin fled to the bathroom in a swish of robes. Hermione entered the still open bookcase door once more breathless with the rush of trying to reach them in time.  
  
Hermione gagged at the smell too but had the presence of mind to raise her wand and cast a quick but strong cleaning charm before she was overcome. Thanks to her magic the air suddenly cleared and all was fresh and bearable again.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said first, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione had a wild look in her eye, "You have Draco Malfoy in here, he's over by the fire, he must be very small to have gotten in undetected, a rodent perhaps, it's been done before. Never mind why I am here, why are you here?"  
  
Ron's complexion paled considerably as he realised whom Hermione must mean, "No, he's the right size actually," Ron explained, "He just looks a bit different, he came in under a glamour. How do you know anyway?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly flashed Ron a look at her map.  
  
"You sneaky old hag, have you been using that to follow me around?" Ron accused.  
  
"Oh grow up," Hermione snapped despite the fact that it was true, "Where is he?" She asked.  
  
Ron pointed to the sofa and Hermione went to have a look. She turned back to Ron with a grim expression on her face, "It is indeed a normal sized Draco Malfoy, but you have to get Severus in here immediately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "He's not in a very good state at all."  
  
Ron went to look too and found that the man on the sofa had changed from looking like a healthy, if unconscious, Oliver Wood to somebody who looked a little like Draco Malfoy. The problem was that he was so thin and poorly dressed that he looked more like a barely covered skeleton with blond hair. It was now easy to see why their visitor might be unconscious; it had been a very effective glamour, concealing not only his identity, but his entire medical condition as well.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione got closer, they found that both Draco's wrists were swollen and one arm lay very crookedly by his side on the sofa, one of his legs looked twisted. His eyes were sunken and pale papery skin covered the sharp bony contours of his face. His breathing was shallow and congested.  
  
"What on earth happened to him?" Ron asked rhetorically.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "He was never our favourite person but I wouldn't have wished this on him."  
  
Ron shook himself out of his shock-induced inertia, "I had better sort those two out and get them out of there, they had to run for the bathroom as soon as the smell hit them."  
  
Harry and Severus both sat slumped on the floor, Severus didn't look very happy and was trying not to move.  
  
Harry was still feeling nauseous too but he was also feeling a bit pleased, "See, it was only a matter of thresholds," Harry said leaning up against his Kin. Severus reached up a hand and gently stroked his fingers through Harry's hair.  
  
Ron knocked on the door and asked if they were all right.  
  
"Not really," Harry answered.  
  
"I am going to come in, you have to get back on your feet and come back out here, we've got rid of the smell."  
  
"We?" Harry queried.  
  
"Hermione's here."  
  
"Damn," Severus muttered.  
  
"Is the glamour gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Ron replied, "That's partly the problem, it was hiding a lot and you'll never guess who it is."  
  
"I had nearly forgotten about that in all the excitement," Severus admitted.  
  
"Come on in," Harry invited.  
  
Ron opened the door and Harry wasn't happy with Ron's shocked and worried expression. Harry pulled himself up onto the side of the bath so that Ron wouldn't have to come down onto the floor. His stomach lurched a bit as he stood but he managed to keep it all in. Harry loosened his clothing and then Ron sat on the bath too and offered Harry his hand; Harry placed Ron's hand on the right spot thus eliminating the likelihood of location errors.  
  
Harry felt the sickness melt away and had to admit that Ron was getting very good. Severus took his turn next and they were heading back for the living room within a few minutes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hermione stood watching over the sofa, although she had been good at everything else she had never excelled in healing and with Draco she didn't know where to start.  
  
Harry took one look and gasped, Severus knelt down by the side of the sofa again and took Draco's hand. He began sensing and got a whole different picture to the one he had gotten earlier.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"First of all blankets," Severus instructed, "We need to get a bed up here and it will have to go in one of the children's bedrooms for now, we can't take him down to the hospital wing for security reasons, he is a Death Eater's son and whatever he has been doing, that makes him a target. I imagine that the dementors must have been looking for him in Hogsmeade, he seems to have enemies on both sides, although you can never tell with Dementors, they seem to serve their own interests and no other."  
  
"We don't know which side he is on," Ron stated.  
  
"Although, from the look of him he has been on his own for quite a while and not making a good job of it, I would be surprised if he is a Death Eater, also a Death Eater might have known better than to disguise himself as a dead Gryffindor, if he ever joined with them he must have left again before the attack on Hogwarts," Harry pointed out, "In any case we can take his wand and he only has the one undamaged limb, I don't think he's going anywhere for now."  
  
"This is Meg's area of expertise, we should consider bringing her up here, you shouldn't do all of this on your own," Ron suggested thinking that perhaps Severus wouldn't have considered asking for help as he was sure that there was some sort of animosity between the ex-potions master and the current mediwitch.  
  
"Can she be trusted?" Severus asked the group.  
  
"She's scared of you, that might be enough to buy her silence if nothing else will keep it," Hermione spoke.  
  
Severus sighed but could hardly argue with the statement, "Very well, somebody get her up here. And ask her to shrink and floo a bed up here too, we'll need an extra padded mattress and six extra pillows," Severus instructed.  
  
Harry went for the blankets and Hermione volunteered to get Meg. Ron knelt down on the floor next to Severus on the off chance that he might get a bit more training out of the incident.  
  
"I think a few potions might be a good place to start," Severus announced, "Harry, can you get me the case, wherever it is."  
  
Harry went through to the potions room and picked up the potions case from the desk in there.  
  
Severus made his selection from the case and lined the phials up on the coffee table ready. He then placed both hands around Draco's head.  
  
"He can't swallow those as he is now, I will have to bring him round but I can only do so for a few minutes at most, it's very exhausting. I will show you how to do this sometime but for now I need you to administer the potions as quickly as possible," Severus explained to Ron.  
  
Harry stood on the other side of the sofa and held a hand out, "I'll help with this," He offered, "I'll get the stoppers out and hand them to Ron one at a time."  
  
Ron picked up the potions two at a time and handed them to Harry, he took the stopper out of the first pain potion and handed it back to Ron.  
  
"Right, both the pain potions first and then the rest in any order," Severus instructed.  
  
Severus began to bring Draco round; it was indeed a very tiring business as he fought against a body that didn't want to be with the world, which wanted to hide in oblivion. Draco's breath quickened and the skin of his face began to perspire. He didn't open his eyes or attempt to move but whimpered a little in Severus' hold. Ron reached out a hand to ease Draco's mouth open and he let him. Ron poured the first potion in and Severus leant close to his ear and commanded him to swallow.  
  
Draco swallowed and only spluttered the potion a little bit. Harry handed Ron the second potion but Draco didn't swallow it right away, he lay limply in Severus' hold and let it trickle in his mouth till it hit the back of his throat and he began to cough.  
  
"Stay with us," Severus tried to encourage Draco, he knew he could only keep him going for a minute longer, "Swallow the potions and we'll let you sleep."  
  
Draco managed to swallow and Ron and Harry quickly got the rest of the potions into him before he gave up again.  
  
When Severus saw that the last of the potions had been given he let go of Draco's head. He took Ron's hand and placed it on Draco's forehead, "Just send a bit of warmth, make it a soothing touch," Severus instructed.  
  
Ron did as he had been taught and Draco fell back into oblivion but seemed to be a bit more comfortable with it. Meg appeared out of the fire as Ron was finishing his first healing efforts on somebody other than Severus, with her came a miniature bed and some bedding.  
  
"Did Hermione explain what was going on?" Severus asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yes," Meg replied, "Well enough to know what to bring."  
  
"Right, you are not to speak about this to anybody," Severus instructed.  
  
Meg nodded in agreement and levitated the bed into the bedroom before returning it to its proper size. Meg followed the bed into the bedroom and having already taken a quick look at Draco, arranged the pillows into roughly the right places on the mattress. She then laid a medi cloak between the mattress and the top sheet so that he could be moved quickly if the need arose.  
  
When all was in place in the bedroom, Harry, Meg and Severus all used their wands to levitate Draco safely onto the mattress of the bed. Leaving him hovering a few inches off the bed, Meg first of all checked for injuries that weren't immediately obvious.  
  
Harry and Severus stood in the doorway and watched as Meg went to work; she was very efficient when dealing with something that she had experience of.  
  
Draco's clothes were magicked away, once there was a sheet and blankets in place to cover him instead. Meg straightened his broken limbs out and made sure that they were well supported by the pillows before she immobilized him with a swish of her wand.  
  
Meg turned to Severus, "What did you give him?"  
  
"Two pain potions, two rejuvenation, one regeneration and one inflammation and infection," Severus replied.  
  
Meg smiled despite how she felt about Severus, "Good, I will leave you with a course of skelemend, the state he's in it will take a week's worth of doses."  
  
"What do you think happened?" Harry asked both Severus and Meg.  
  
"The injuries were sustained a number of days ago, I would need more information to be able to tell you more."  
  
"He was found at the bottom of some stairs by two aurors this evening," Severus supplied.  
  
"Falling down stairs would be consistent with his injuries," Meg informed them.  
  
"He wasn't attacked?" Harry asked.  
  
Meg shook her head, "I don't think so, though you will be able to ask him sometime tomorrow. Try to get him to eat something as soon as you can, I am sure that you know that rejuvenation potion can only sustain him for a little while when he has been starving for so long."  
  
"Starving?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes, although he remains well hydrated it is clear that he has not had food for quite some time."  
  
"Since before the fall?"  
  
"Longer, weeks I would say, don't feed him too much the first time, build it up over the next few days," Meg instructed.  
  
Harry could feel Severus tensing beside him, Meg's and Severus' expertise were beginning to overlap and he resented having her tell him things that he knew quite well already.  
  
"What injuries has he sustained exactly?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry was beginning to be glad that the two didn't have to work together very often; Meg would know as she answered that Severus would have already checked Draco over before she arrived.  
  
If Meg was annoyed at the question she did a very good job of not showing it, "Scaphoid fractures in both wrists, fractures also to the left proximal femur and tibia, also right distal humerus and acromioclavicular joint."  
  
"Spinal damage?"  
  
"No, none," Meg replied quickly.  
  
"Thank you for coming at such short notice and at such a late hour," Harry interrupted before things got out of hand.  
  
"I will come back in the morning, if you want this keeping quiet I can't be up here all the time, a couple of pain potions should see him through the night," Meg continued making definite moves towards the door.  
  
They let Meg leave and then Harry and Severus returned to Ron and Hermione who were waiting in the living room.  
  
"I think that we will talk about this in the morning, a few broken bones is only going to buy us a week's peace at the most, then we will have a fit and well Draco to contend with," Harry suggested.  
  
"But for now we should go to bed," Severus announced.  
  
"Somebody will have to stay up all night to watch over him," Hermione added.  
  
Harry could feel Severus beside him resisting the urge to strangle her.  
  
"I'll stay," Ron offered, "It's not like I have anything better to do, I can sleep later."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's scowl, "That's settled then."  
  
Hermione said her goodnights in a tone of voice that made it clear that she wasn't happy; Harry and Severus shrugged it off. Harry moved an armchair into the bedroom for Ron and Severus left Ron a selection of potion phials just in case their new guest became conscious enough to drink them. The Kin were then ushered off to bed so that Ron was left alone with his first patient.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron wasn't really sure what had made him volunteer, other than the fact that he really didn't think he could sleep after all the excitement. It was perhaps the most bizarre thing that had occurred since Harry and Severus had returned and that was saying something.  
  
Even though Ron had never been friends with Draco, he really hoped that he had asked to be brought to Hogwarts for the right reasons. He was in the Snape quarters and if he crossed Harry and Severus for just one second, he would be one very dead Malfoy. For once the Kin Bond made Ron feel quite secure, maybe it was because he had seen Harry in action at last against the Dementors, it all seemed more real now.  
  
Ron approached the bed; the room was decorated appropriately for its future and currently unborn occupant, the light was provided by one candlestick above the fireplace, holding four candles. Ron reached a hand out to Draco's chest and observed the light rise and fall as he breathed more easily now. The rejuvenation potion had filled out the hollows of his face a little but he still had a long way to go on that front.  
  
Ron dropped down onto the floor so that he could use both hands and pulled the armchair right over to the bed, he then pulled himself up onto it. He had nothing better to do so he thought that he might as well practise his sensing technique on someone other than a pregnant man. Ron slipped a hand underneath the covers and began with exploring the differences found in a man who hadn't taken a Kin Bond.  
  
At several points through the night Ron summoned various things through the fire from the house elves and he continued to practise on Draco. It was as the first tinges of deep red light were breaking over the horizon that Draco moved. After the stillness of the entire night, Ron had got rather used to an unconscious although living body and the movement, although it wasn't much, gave him quite a fright.  
  
It was a turning of the head only but when he looked Ron thought he could see expression in the young man's face too, a slight grimace. The last thing that Ron wanted was Draco to wake up and see him watching over him, panicking slightly he left the room and paused outside the door to one of the other bedrooms behind which Severus and Harry slept. His reluctance to face Draco and let the Kin deal with him instead, began to battle with the feelings he had about intruding upon the Kin's privacy but he mustered the courage and opened the door.  
  
Then Ron froze and lost all courage to proceed as he stood in the doorway looking in on Harry as he lay nestled in Severus arms with one of Severus' hands entwined in his hair. Severus' head rested on the top of Harry's head and Ron suddenly became overcome with jealousy and sadness at the same time. Behind all the sword stuff, the threats and the weird behaviour, this was what was left, two men entwined together and sleeping with the knowledge that they would never be alone again. Looking at the way Severus held Harry now he could almost wish that it had been him.  
  
Ron returned to Draco without waking either of the Kin, he couldn't do it. He found that Draco was beginning to wake and upon sensing, he found that the pain was breaking through the potion he had received earlier. Although Draco moved his head from side to side he didn't open his eyes and Ron was sure that he wasn't properly awake. He took the stopper out of the pain potion phial and held it to Draco's lips hoping that he would be able to take it, he had been propped up on pillows to make the process of potion administration easier.  
  
Draco whimpered a little and Ron definitely didn't want to sit listening to that, he tipped the phial a bit so that a trickle would fall onto Draco's lips.  
  
"Drink!" Ron commanded in the best imitation of Severus' voice that he could manage. Draco's mouth opened slightly and Ron tipped the potion in. Although he spluttered and coughed a bit Draco managed to swallow.  
  
"Sleep now," Ron instructed placing his hand on Draco's forehead and giving a soothing and healing touch as he had done before.  
  
Draco wasn't yet ready for the world and he calmed again and appeared to fall asleep. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into the armchair feeling fairly pleased with himself. This was his first patient and on his own too, he thought that he had done quite well, although he was glad that it was nearly morning.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Twenty Six - The Death Eater's Son - Severus tries to find out what has been happening to Draco since they last saw him but meets with a wall of silence. Can Harry and Severus figure out what is going on before something awful happens?  
  
A/N Of course they don't, that happens in Ch Twenty Seven. 


	26. Draco’s Allegiance

See the Voice Of Alexian in reviews for this chapter for replies to readers reviews from the 12th July.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
Summary - Severus tries to find out what has been happening to Draco since they last saw him but meets with a wall of silence. Can Harry and Severus figure out what is going on before something awful happens?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty Six - Draco's Allegiance  
**  
.  
  
Harry and Severus were up early despite having been late to bed.  
  
"Hermione's Muggle pregnancy book says that we should be getting plenty of sleep," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Hermione's Muggles don't have our life," Severus replied.  
  
"Hermione's Muggles probably have to commute to work though," Harry added pulling on his clothes which Severus used his wand to alter as Harry tried to do up his pants, "They're probably out of bed for two hours before they even get to work, at least we just have to go next door." Harry smiled as his clothes increased in size a little; he and Severus had been altering their robes one set at a time for a few days now, they had started to become tight and uncomfortable.  
  
"I wish I didn't just look fat," Severus complained smoothing his robes over his slightly enlarged but not as yet protruding abdomen.  
  
"You don't, not to me anyway," Harry reassured.  
  
"Just everybody else,"  
  
"Since when did you care about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good point," Severus had to admit.  
  
"You might look only a little rounded now, but soon you will be bigger, soon you will be as big as a whale," Harry teased.  
  
"Hmm, let's go see what your friend has done to the Malfoy boy, shall we," Severus grizzled sternly.  
  
Severus and Harry went through to the bedroom where Draco had been left with Ron; Harry had had it decorated in lilac and cream to keep Severus guessing about his child, little wizard drawn puppies scampered around the walls in a band about a yard up the wall.  
  
They were surprised to find Ron awake, he had curled up on the armchair but he hadn't fallen asleep and from the dishevelled and exhausted look of him he hadn't given in to temptation at any point during the night either. Draco lay on the bed as they had left him but it would have been odd if he hadn't been, with the immobilisation Meg had applied. Ron looked up at Harry and Severus as they entered.  
  
"You can go have a sleep now if you want, Severus will be working in the potions room this morning and can keep an eye on things in here." Harry told Ron.  
  
Ron sat up a bit in the chair, "He woke up,"  
  
"When?" Severus asked.  
  
"A few hours ago, the pain had come back and I got him to swallow a potion, he fell asleep after that," Ron explained.  
  
"Did he say anything?" Severus asked.  
  
"No," Ron replied, "He didn't tell me anything, he just whimpered really pathetically, but then I suppose he was in pain."  
  
"I will see if I can get him to explain himself if he wakes again," Severus announced.  
  
Harry touched Severus' arm, "You could leave him for a bit, he's still very sick and it can't be pleasant to talk about, whatever has happened to him."  
  
"Having such a person amongst us threatens your safety and the safety of everybody in this castle," Severus insisted.  
  
"He can't move and he has no wand, he won't be able to move until we get Meg up here and she lifts the spells," Harry continued.  
  
"I don't like it," Severus grizzled, "I won't harbour an enemy."  
  
"You were all for accepting that he couldn't be a Death Eater last night," Harry pointed out.  
  
"It seems unlikely but maybe I was wrong, in any case I have changed my mind, the risk is too great, I don't want you to be in danger, I can't even begin to think what I would do if…" Severus continued before running for the bathroom.  
  
Ron sighed, "I'll see to him in a minute," He told Harry.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "I think he might be feeling a bit emotional today, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well we never trusted Draco and with good reason, I don't see how that has changed, however, even if he breaks the spell he'll only end up falling flat on his face," Ron answered, "I have felt the pain that he is experiencing, and he can't get away from that even if he were the Dark Lord himself."  
  
Harry smiled in appreciation, "Thank you Ron," He said patting his friend on the shoulder, "My first instinct is to protect Severus at any cost, I would say that we Kin have a tendency to overreact, your rational thought is appreciated."  
  
Ron used the walker to get up onto his feet, "Can I stay here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, if you sort Severus out first he can go to his room and I'm going to sort out some things in the Defence classroom, just sleep on whichever sofa takes your fancy."  
  
Harry went to the bathroom and peered round the door to find Severus sitting on the floor curled up in the corner of the bathroom with his back against the bathtub, he was hiding his face in his hair.  
  
"Are you feeling sick?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus shook his head slightly and Harry left him to it.  
  
Harry returned to Ron, "Actually he's fine," he announced, "Why don't you just curl up now."  
  
"Oh," Ron replied, "Ok."  
  
Harry went to the window and closed the curtains again, "He'll come out in a while, just get to sleep or pretend to be asleep when he does, he doesn't want anybody gawping at him after that incident with Hermione."  
  
Ron wasn't exactly sure that he knew what Harry was talking about but he agreed anyway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus came out of the bathroom when he heard Harry go into the Headmaster's office, he found Ron asleep on one of their sofas, at least he presumed that that was what was under the duvet covered mound. His hair was a mess and he knew that he would be looking terrible but he was only going to check on Draco and the young ex Slytherin student was more used to him looking grumpy and dangerous. He supposed that it was fortunate that their first meeting wouldn't be too much of a shock to the system for the young man.  
  
When Severus opened the door to the bedroom he found that Draco was awake and had been looking around the room, his eyes went wide when he noticed that he had company and maybe also because of who Severus was. Severus had to entertain the possibility that Draco had thought that he might have been taken to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well," Severus began, trying to sound as much like his past self as he could, "I certainly never thought I would see you here again."  
  
Draco didn't reply, he just stared right back.  
  
"I am Headmaster at Hogwarts now," Severus informed Draco, feeling that the whole conversation was going to be one sided and difficult, "You must excuse the walls, this room will be used for another purpose in the near future," Severus added hoping that Draco knew enough from his father about Kin Bonds to know what that meant without him having to explain everything, "So, do you want to tell me where you have been all this time?"  
  
Severus still got no response from Draco other than a frown so he decided not to push him on it.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Severus asked next.  
  
Draco nodded though he didn't speak, Severus sighed and gave the young man the relevant potion and gave him another rejuvenation potion as well. Severus considered interrogating Draco about what had happened to him since graduation but he changed his mind and let it be as Harry had suggested, not least because he thought he wouldn't get any answers anyway.  
  
"Don't worry about not speaking to me, I have you under my care now and I can wait, but be assured that you won't leave this bedroom until you do."  
  
Draco shut his eyes and turned his head away from Severus. Severus sighed and knelt down at the fire to summon some food. He returned to the armchair recently vacated by Ron and sat down. He had some breakfast for himself and a bowl for Draco if he would take it. Since Draco still had his head turned away he decided to feed himself first.  
  
"I know who you are, despite your cunning attempt at disguise, I doubt that the Dementors were fooled either," Severus spoke once he had finished eating, hoping that discussing recent events would grab Draco's attention, "Draco?" he prompted to show him that they had broken through the glamour.  
  
Draco did indeed face Severus at the sound of his name and seemed quite distressed to hear it.  
  
"Yes," Severus said once he had the young man's attention, "I DO know who you are."  
  
Severus held a spoonful of very milky semolina pudding out for Draco to take but he refused to open his mouth.  
  
"I have very little rejuvenation potion," Severus warned in an irritated voice, "And my patience can be, as you know, rather limited."  
  
Draco stared right back but did not give in.  
  
"I can make you eat it with just a flick of my wand," Severus snapped, "So there's no use persisting with this nonsense."  
  
Draco at last gave up and he closed his eyes once more and let Severus feed him, it was only a few mouthfuls in any case since Severus knew that giving him too much after so little would only make him sick.  
  
After he had finished eating Draco kept his eyes closed and Severus sat back in the armchair watching him until he was sure that the young man was sleeping.  
  
Severus then heard Meg coming in through the office and knocking to be let into the living room. He left the door ajar as he went to let her in. Hermione was with her and they bustled in together. They both did an admirable job of ignoring the mound on the sofa and the fact that the room was so dark.  
  
"How is he?" Meg asked, her case in her hand, they walked towards the bedroom as they spoke.  
  
"Improving, we are going to need some more rejuvenation potion, do you have any that you can spare?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Meg replied, "We've got so much down in the hospital wing store that I have run out of shelf space, you are very welcome to it."  
  
Severus directed a glower at Hermione, "Wonderful," he said to Meg brightly.  
  
Meg entered the bedroom and approached the sleeping Draco; she placed her hand on each of his limbs in turn and then returned to Severus in the living room.  
  
"You don't really need me here," She announced, "As long as you keep the pain under control I can return in five days time to check if I can remove the immobilising spells."  
  
"Fine," Severus replied, "Don't forget to send up the potions I need."  
  
"I won't." Meg replied before both she and Hermione left again.  
  
Severus was then left with the place to himself; unconscious ex students didn't really count. He headed for the potions room knowing that he had at least a few hours of peace and quiet and that he would know if Draco woke due to some modifications that Harry had made to the bedrooms in anticipation of their expected offspring rather like a muggle baby intercom.  
  
Just before lunchtime Severus went in to Draco with some more food. He was awake as Severus had expected and took each spoonful without any protest, although he kept his eyes closed the whole time and turned away from Severus as soon as he was done.  
  
A short while later Harry came back for his lunch and they woke Ron up so that they could have the curtains open again. He had had five hours sleep and they would let him have the rest of the afternoon too if he would agree to keep watch again.  
  
Harry held out a copy of The Daily Prophet to Severus once they had eaten.  
  
"You'll never believe what they have on the front page," Harry began obviously annoyed by whatever it was.  
  
Severus nearly smiled, "I think I can guess."  
  
"'Harry Snape', at least they got my name right, 'stages show with Dementors at Hogsmeade', they are saying that I set the whole thing up for the publicity," Harry quoted.  
  
"Perhaps just as well considering the secrecy that we need to keep about the truth," Severus offered.  
  
"Look inside," Harry instructed.  
  
Severus did and was met with another article about Harry.  
  
"They went ahead anyway! They ran the story about the rumour that I am expecting triplets!" Harry explained for Ron.  
  
"I don't know why you are so surprised," Severus pointed out.  
  
Ron chuckled, "Maybe you are," he unhelpfully suggested.  
  
Harry went pale, "Severus?"  
  
Severus was amused, "Surely you are not going to believe your own gossip column?"  
  
"Sev, am I?" Harry persisted anyway.  
  
"No," Severus replied, "What is it called when there are four?"  
  
Harry threw a cushion at his Kin, "Sev, be serious."  
  
"You're not I can assure you," Severus replied.  
  
"How many?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to talk about this sort of thing," Severus teased.  
  
"Sev!"  
  
"You are pregnant with just one baby, don't worry," Severus relented.  
  
Harry suddenly didn't feel as relieved as he was expecting to be, "It would have been rather nice," He grumbled.  
  
"You are quite mental," Ron observed, "You are both quite mental."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The following three days passed in much the same way. Ron did night duty, now staying just outside the room but vigilant and ready should he be needed. On the one occasion that Ron had had to do anything Draco hadn't even opened his eyes, though Ron had known that he was properly awake. Severus attended to Draco during the day after Ron had taken away the sickness and spent some of his time in the Headmaster's office. By the fourth day Draco had still not said a word.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Severus complained to Ron, Hermione and Harry, over lunch in the living room, "We have three days to go before his bones are healed and we have no more idea as to what has happened, than we did when he was first brought in."  
  
"One of us could try," Harry suggested.  
  
"He's going to talk to one of you lot when he won't talk to his old house head?" Severus pointed out.  
  
"You've got a point there," Ron agreed.  
  
"No, it's best that only I attend to him."  
  
"There's always a truth potion," Harry suggested.  
  
"There is," Severus sighed, "I had hoped to avoid that kind of thing."  
  
"Threaten him with it, see what happens," Ron suggested.  
  
"Nothing to lose," Harry added.  
  
"It's about the best that we have," Severus also agreed.  
  
Severus wasted no more time and stormed into the bedroom where Draco lay and approached the bed.  
  
"You know I could spend all day trying to coax the truth out of you, about where you have been and what you have been doing, I could use a truth potion, but let's cut out all of that tedium, why don't you just tell me what your allegiances are right now with no fuss, you've lain there silent long enough," Severus demanded of Draco who just lay in bed staring at him.  
  
"I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear," Severus continued, "I want the truth and I want it now."  
  
Draco continued to stare.  
  
"Are you loyal to the Death Eaters?" Severus asked.  
  
Draco's eyes widened but still he said nothing.  
  
"Well are you?" Severus hollered.  
  
Draco nodded and turned his head away.  
  
"Right," Severus said feeling rather shocked at the admission even though he had demanded it, "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
Severus returned to Harry in the living room, "Well I asked for that."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked noticing his Kin's rather stunned expression.  
  
"I asked him and he admitted it, he nodded to indicate that he is loyal to the Death Eaters, although he still refuses to speak," Severus replied.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Severus had to admit.  
  
"Swords," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked horrified, to them 'swords' meant imminent bloodshed.  
  
"Just for a minute, just to feel if there is a threat," Severus told them before drawing his sword.  
  
Harry took his sword out too and held it making the connection with Severus. He waited for something to happen, feeling rather nervous because he didn't want to have to kill anybody in his own home. There was nothing though, they could confirm that Draco did not mean them any harm.  
  
"Did you sense anything?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
Severus shook his head and put his sword away.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well if he's admitted to being a Death Eater and yet you don't feel that he is a threat, maybe it means that the fact that he is immobilised is blocking the threat from being expressed and so the swords dismiss it since intention alone is not enough." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, "I had Lucius frozen in a similar state shortly before I killed him and I felt the threat well enough then."  
  
"But then what are we left with?" Hermione continued.  
  
"And why does he say he is a Death Eater, maybe he only wants us to believe that," Harry added.  
  
"I asked for the truth whatever it was and why would he want us to believe that he is a Death Eater?" Severus asked.  
  
"That is the surest way of indicating that you insist on a particular answer, did you suggest to him what you wanted to hear?" Hermione added.  
  
"I shouted at him, this situation is testing my patience," Severus replied.  
  
"Of course his motives can only be judged against what he knows of the wizarding world at the moment, we don't know who he thinks might be on the winning side," Harry added.  
  
"Well if you tell him there are no other Death Eaters because they're all dead he's bound to say that he isn't one any longer," Hermione continued.  
  
"Aaargh! You're all doing my head in!" Ron interrupted.  
  
"He's right," Harry responded, "We haven't got a clue."  
  
"So what are we going to do then?" Severus asked the group, nobody had an answer.  
  
"Sometimes when I go in at night it seems as if he has been crying, it's happened a few times now," Ron mentioned, only just remembering about it but not knowing if it could help or not, "Just doesn't seem like a very evil thing to do," Ron added with a shrug.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Harry had to admit.  
  
"And if he was a Death Eater trying to get inside Hogwarts made out to look like an injured Oliver Wood, why didn't he just have one broken leg or something like that, it would have gained him enough sympathy to bring him into our quarters or the hospital wing," Ron mulled the thoughts over as they occurred to him, "He was disguised so effectively that we didn't know at first and he was half dead and the aurors don't check the shrieking shack that often."  
  
"Well this is a moment for Hogwart's history," Severus commented.  
  
"Ron defending Draco Malfoy," Harry added.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I killed his father." Harry suddenly remembered feeling perhaps a little over emotional about it, "What does that make me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Twenty Seven - A Prized Possession - Severus is making no progress with Draco but when Harry gets sent in things start to get more complicated. Severus finally gets Draco to explain himself and he and Harry head down to the Shrieking Shack to recover something important that Draco has left down there. 


	27. A Prized Possession

See the Voice of Alexian review to read replies to reviews.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Severus is making no progress with Draco but when Harry gets sent in things start to get more complicated. Severus finally gets Draco to explain himself and he and Harry head down to the Shrieking Shack to recover something important that Draco has left down there.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty Seven - A Prized Possession  
**  
.  
  
The last day of Draco's immobilisation came far too fast and they had made no more progress. Draco woke to eat and take his potions and slept the rest of the time, despite the fact that the rejuvenation potions and nutrition that he had been receiving had improved his health enough for him to be much more active.  
  
Severus worked at his potions for most of the morning and Harry took a morning off to play chess with Ron, all three of them knowing that in the morning Meg would come and remove the immobilisation and they would have a prisoner rather than a patient.  
  
Lunchtime was approaching when Severus called Harry through to his potions room. Harry entered cautiously, even he was still nervous of interrupting Severus when he was in the middle of a complicated potion. As Harry entered he found a Severus deep in concentration over a bubbling and pungently smelling cauldron.  
  
"Glad to see that Ron is helping you so efficiently," Harry commented with a wrinkled nose as defence against the smell.  
  
"I am reaching a critical part of the brewing process and Draco needs his lunch," Severus told Harry without looking up.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it? I thought we weren't allowed in."  
  
Severus sighed and looked up for a moment, "I know," He replied, "But if I leave this now the whole thing will be ruined, I shouldn't have started it."  
  
"I'll do it, I just didn't want it to upset things."  
  
"I don't think that you can make things worse, it's not as if I've been succeeding with him at all, I keep talking to him and I know that he is listening."  
  
"But he still hasn't said anything? Just give me the food."  
  
"It will have appeared in the fireplace about five minutes ago, now don't worry, he hardly even bothers to open his eyes when I go to give him food, all he wants to do is sleep and he has never spoken to me, you won't get any trouble from him and he might not even realise that it isn't me since you are dressed similarly and he only ever glances briefly." Severus tried to reassure Harry.  
  
Harry left Severus to his potion and entered the bedroom, he looked over to where Draco lay and found that his former adversary's eyes were open although he was looking up at the ceiling. Harry picked up the bowl on the hearth and slowly crossing the room, he sat on the chair by the bed. He took up the spoon in his hand and scooped some of the food onto it. Harry was about to say something to catch Draco's attention when he turned his head and looked right at him.  
  
Harry jumped at the surprise of it after Severus' reassurances. Draco kept on looking; Harry found it hard to judge what he thought of the encounter. Not knowing how else to respond Harry held out the spoon and hoped that Draco would take the hint and just eat.  
  
"Potter!" Draco said with a husky dry and disused voice in a similar way to how he used to say the name when they were at school together.  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed still holding out the spoon, "Eat."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Severus asked me to give you your lunch, he is busy with a potion."  
  
"Changed sides have you?" Draco demanded.  
  
Severus had said that Draco wouldn't speak and he had, and of all things had called him 'Potter', Harry didn't feel at all comfortable with the situation and he didn't know what Draco was talking about regarding what side he was on, "No, of course not," Harry replied still offering the food.  
  
"Then why are you here with Professor Snape?" Draco asked.  
  
It was a simple enough question but the answer was long and had many appendices, Harry struggled to say something, which was the truth without giving Draco ammunition to try to ridicule him, he also needed to keep him talking, "I live here."  
  
"Perhaps it would only be right to warn you, Severus Snape is as faithful a Death Eater now as I ever saw." Draco informed Harry in a hushed tone.  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling a cold dread at the news even though he knew it to be untrue, "That's a lie," Harry insisted.  
  
Draco looked unmoved, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, before I left home my father and Professor Snape had some very unpleasant plans for you and a few expectations of me too, the reason why I left while I still could, not that it did that much good in the end, as you see. I imagine they will fulfil all their plans now that they have us both."  
  
Harry breathed a welcome sigh of relief, he now knew what had happened, Draco had been away a long time and the last Snape that he had seen would have been Dumbledore in disguise, he had no clue as to what the truth was, it was the breakthrough that they had been waiting for, "After graduation Dumbledore went undercover as Snape, as a Death Eater, he used a very long lasting Polyjuice potion. The real Severus Snape was with me, he met me off the Hogwarts train and we left Kings Cross Station together, he helped me train to kill the Dark Lord. The real Severus Snape did not go back to them," Harry explained, leaving out the complicated bits.  
  
Draco looked genuinely surprised and relieved, "If what you say is true then the Dark Lord is defeated?" He thought about it for a while, "They never found a single thing they were looking for," Draco admitted, "Not the things that had been in Dumbledore's possession anyway. For two highly powerful Death Eaters they were rather prone to failure. I suppose that what you say could make sense."  
  
"We have defeated the Dark Lord and Severus and I have returned to Hogwarts, Severus has taken over as Headmaster and we will be opening again in September. The Death Eater's attack on the castle failed."  
  
"When I woke up and I saw Professor Snape standing over me I thought that they had won and they had caught up with me at last."  
  
"But Severus didn't kill you, he gave you pain potion and made you comfortable."  
  
Draco smiled grimly, "It was never their intention to kill me, no, it was far worse than that."  
  
"Like what? What can be worse than that?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, it doesn't matter now anyway, not if the evil Snape was Dumbledore after all."  
  
Harry smiled, "No I don't suppose it does."  
  
"So where is Dumbledore?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dead," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He faked Death Eater Snape's death by killing himself." Harry explained.  
  
"I suppose his ineptness might have become suspicious after a while. Are you going to let me have that before it gets cold?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry didn't mind, Draco was only turning Harry into his slave by commanding him, to give himself some dignity in a situation where there was little. Harry fed Draco a few mouthfuls of food.  
  
"So why are you dressed like THAT?" Draco asked with his mouth still half full of food.  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to know what Draco meant, "Erm, new school uniform," He said as an excuse once he had.  
  
"I might have known that you would have to repeat your final year, Potter, no wonder Snape looks grumpy enough to be evil," Draco commented, "I feel sorry for him now."  
  
Harry made Draco finish the whole bowlful in part punishment for calling him 'Potter' and then returned triumphantly to Severus.  
  
Severus had almost finished the potion that he was working on and looked up when he heard Harry enter.  
  
"How did it go?" Severus asked.  
  
"He ate it all," Harry replied.  
  
"Why are you grinning?"  
  
"He talked to me!" Harry beamed.  
  
"This really is a week of wonders, you were never that impressed with young Draco's company before."  
  
"Stop it Sev, I know what has been going on, why he wouldn't talk to you."  
  
Severus' interest was peaked, "Yes?"  
  
"He went home for the summer and he was at his father's house when Death Eater Snape rejoined the Dark Lord and was working with Lucius, he says that he left because of a plan that his father had for him. When he saw you he thought that he had been caught again and that you and his father were going to do whatever it was that they had been planning to do."  
  
"Which was what?"  
  
"He wouldn't say,"  
  
"Hmm, I shall have to have a word with that young man now, good work Harry."  
  
"He might tell you everything else now."  
  
"How much did you tell him?" Severus asked.  
  
"That the Dark Lord was gone, that you are Headmaster and that I live here. He assumed that I was repeating my final year and I didn't enlighten him."  
  
"How amusing, I see young Draco is in there after all, ever the wit when it comes to taunting you."  
  
Harry smiled and shrugged, "Let him, it'll be funny."  
  
Severus stood up and came over to Harry, he turned the heat off his cauldron and the potion was now cooling. He wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry laid his head on Severus' chest and let himself be hugged.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus went to Draco as soon as he had got his potion safely dispensed into phials. When he entered the bedroom he found that Draco had remained awake after his lunch, he approached the bed and sat down in the armchair alongside it.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me now?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied looking decidedly nervous.  
  
"You have no reason to fear me, I assure you," Severus said to the young man.  
  
"I lied, I'm not one of them, I thought that you were, I thought it was what I had to say." Draco began.  
  
"Harry explained that much," Severus replied noting that Draco wasn't as cocky and seemingly sure of himself in front of him as it appeared that he had been in front of Harry, "Did you join with the Death Eaters and did you make any kills?"  
  
"It was expected," Draco admitted, "I went on some missions but I kept to the back and I didn't kill anyone, not even any Muggles, I don't think my father noticed or he would have been annoyed."  
  
"It is all right to admit to it, I myself killed as a Death Eater once," Severus reassured.  
  
"I didn't," Draco still insisted.  
  
"Harry told me that your father had plans for you and that you left, start from that point," Severus instructed, he quickly transfigured the empty lunch bowl into a large glass of chilled water and gave some to Draco before he began to speak.  
  
Draco understood that Severus wanted everything and began to explain himself, "I packed my things after seemingly agreeing to their 'suggestions' for my future, I didn't take much, I stole some potions from the stores and on the way out there was this thing."  
  
"What kind of thing?" Severus asked.  
  
"A box, I don't know what was inside it, it wouldn't open, my father was very pleased to have it, he had returned only a few days earlier with it and both Snape and my father had got drunk together to celebrate. When I saw it lying on the desk as I left I felt compelled to pick it up, so I took it," Draco explained, "You have to go and get it, it's hidden in the shrieking shack."  
  
"I am sure we will, however, a few more hours will not make any difference, continue."  
  
"I just walked out of the house and kept on going, I headed for London. No knight bus, no wand use, nothing, I just started walking. I used one of the potions to turn myself into Oliver Wood, who knows why my father had that, still, he never got to use it."  
  
"When was this?" Severus asked as he was giving Draco another sip of water.  
  
"October, Snape had revealed himself as a true and loyal Death Eater to my father but he was still maintaining the deception at Hogwarts, or so I thought," Draco said feeling decidedly strange about talking about Snape as if he were a different person.  
  
"Indeed, what happened next?" Severus prompted.  
  
"I got to London and tried to live as a Muggle, it was the only way, I had to hide from them. I tried to get a job but the Muggles all wanted a permanent address and certificates, even to work in a shop, Muggles are obsessed with paperwork and documentation, completely obsessed."  
  
"Did you find work?" Severus asked to keep Draco on the correct subject.  
  
"I was offered work eventually, as a 'rent boy', no paperwork needed for that and I was hungry enough and cold enough not to ask too much, I didn't understand what it meant," Draco grimaced at the memory before he continued, "I left London after that, I had some potions left and I used them to help me travel, I headed for Hogsmeade but I was beginning at the other end of the country."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I made slow progress, the potions ran out, I couldn't use my wand, it was very cold, eventually I reached Hogsmeade and the shrieking shack. I had to try and find out who was at Hogwarts so that I could go there if it was safe, I knew that the Death Eaters had planned to attack. I was tired and hungry and I rested for a while. Only one day I fell down the stairs and that was the end of everything. I don't know how much time had passed but I heard the Dementors flying overhead and I knew that they had come for me and there was nothing that I could do. Then I woke up in this bed with you glowering down at me."  
  
"We will go down to Hogsmeade to retrieve this object of yours if you tell us where to find it," Severus offered, "After the mediwitch has seen you tomorrow you may join us in the living room."  
  
"Thank you," Draco replied, "Can you tell me what has been going on here?"  
  
"Certainly, though I believe that Harry explained a lot of it. I must say however that Harry has joined us as Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts and does not need to study his final year again as you so charitably suggested," Severus replied standing up, "Now sleep for a while."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry sat in the potions room listening to every word through the magic he had intended to use to listen to their babies; he smiled to himself at Severus' parting words. He smiled even more when Severus came through to join him.  
  
"Well that solves that little mystery," Severus said as he approached his Kin.  
  
"That was what I was going to do, blend in as a Muggle in London," Harry admitted, "Before Dumbledore told me that I had to go with you."  
  
Severus wrapped his arms round Harry who had stood up for the purpose, "See, it didn't turn out all that bad did it?"  
  
"Poor Draco," Harry sympathised, "We have to let him stay here."  
  
"I know," Severus agreed, "We'll gradually introduce him into Hogwarts life and see how it goes, we can always turn him back into Oliver Wood if need be. First of all we have to get this box from the shrieking shack, if Lucius wanted it so bad it must be worth having."  
  
"We'll have to get there and back completely undetected," Harry observed, "Sounds like a job for the invisibility cloak."  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to be a Gryffindor, now I know," Severus teased Harry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus and Harry made their way down to Hogsmeade under the cover of the invisibility cloak once they had got the whereabouts of the box from Draco and night had come.  
  
"Well this has every feature of a trap," Harry commented as they neared the shrieking shack.  
  
"It certainly does," Severus agreed, "Not that it matters, be ready."  
  
"Already there," Harry said with his hand on his sword and the other helping to hold the cloak around Severus and himself, "Bloody Sybil Trelawney!" He muttered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"All she said on the matter was that an acquaintance with long dark hair would visit and we have not always been friends, right lot of bloody use she is," Harry grumbled.  
  
"She was correct," Severus pointed out.  
  
"And she was vague and misleading and no help whatsoever."  
  
"This is also true, but we knew this before."  
  
"And because it is summer we have had to wait till after half past eleven for it to be dark enough to come down here." Harry continued.  
  
"You're not happy are you," Severus observed.  
  
Harry smiled, "No I'm not, well yes I am, I'm just tired that's all."  
  
Severus gave his Kin a quick hug and a few minutes later they had reached their destination.  
  
Severus remembered the state that Draco had been in when he came to them and used his wand to cast a cleaning charm on the shrieking shack before they entered. Inside it was pretty much as he remembered it. They cautiously passed through the front door and up the stairs then checked out each room for surprise occupants, there was nobody there. In the room where Harry had first met Sirius Black they found Draco's things strewn about the floor where they had been left immediately before his fall down the stairs. Harry collected the possessions together while Severus prised up the loose floorboard under the tatty rug in order to find the box that Draco had told them about.  
  
The box was constructed from carved walnut and wouldn't open when Severus tried to see what was inside. He then shook it but it didn't rattle either, he shrugged.  
  
"Well this is it, no reason to stay," Severus announced, "Did you find his wand amongst that lot?"  
  
"Yes, I have it, should make interesting reading for you," Harry replied, "I was expecting there to be more to it than this though."  
  
"Be thankful that there is not, I will however, be making every effort to find out what is in this box, but for now we will return to the comfort of our home."  
  
Severus and Harry then donned the invisibility cloak and returned to the castle.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Harry and Severus returned to their rooms they found Ron sat on the sofa where they had left him. He had been left to watch over Draco while the Kin had been out but he wasn't needed over night anymore. Harry noted however that his friend made no move to go despite the fact that it was very late. Harry didn't bother mentioning it and just threw him the duvet instead.  
  
"Did you find it?" Ron asked once they all had a hot mug of milky cocoa each.  
  
"Yes, it's in the bedside cabinet on Harry's side of the bed if either of you have any bright ideas about what it is." Severus said.  
  
"Nah, not a clue," Ron replied.  
  
"Me neither, I think we should just try to enjoy our last night of peace, Meg is coming up in the morning and Severus has promised Draco that he can leave the bedroom," Harry added, "Do you have any ideas about what it might be Sev?"  
  
"No, and I am too tired to think about it now, let's just go to bed and get some rest before our ordeal in the morning."  
  
"It might not be too bad," Ron stated generously.  
  
"No? He wasn't speaking at all till he saw an opportunity to have a go at me," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron smiled, "Well we both know he won't last long if he tries it again."  
  
"Would you like me to have words with him?" Severus offered.  
  
"No, it's OK Sev," Harry replied patting his Kin on the knee, "It's not as if it matters really, he can't do any harm."  
  
"Maybe he has matured through his experience and you can all be friends now," Severus suggested.  
  
"Just like you and Sirius did," Ron reminded him.  
  
"That was hardly the same," Severus grizzled.  
  
Harry laughed and hugged his Kin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron didn't need to go in to see Draco, although he would still be weak and need potions for a while longer, he was fit enough now to be left to sleep over night. He wasn't going to be getting any more pain potion either, since his bones were mended and Meg was coming in the morning. Despite this Ron found himself edging the door open quietly anyway to check on him.  
  
Draco was asleep and although Ron went to stand by the bed he didn't risk reaching out a hand to him, the last thing he wanted was to have to explain why he was there. Instead he just stood and looked down at the young man and watched as he breathed in and out, looking more at peace than he had at any point since the aurors had brought him up from the shrieking shack. He truly believed that Draco was on their side after all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Twenty Eight - Lucius's Curse - Harry and Sev are left with another problem when Meg lifts the spells on Draco. Something is very wrong with Draco and events lead to Harry having to avenge Severus' death.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Another evil summary, all of the above will happen just not in the most obvious way. For a clue think through the events of P of A and what Harry's job now is in this story. 


	28. Lucius's Curse

See the Voice of Alexian review from 25th July to read replies to reviews.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Beta by Kristine Thorne  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Summary - Harry and Sev are left with another problem when Meg lifts the spells on Draco. Something is very wrong with Draco and events lead to Harry having to avenge Severus' death.  
  
.  
  
.

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Lucius's Curse**  
.  
  
Harry, Severus and Ron got up the next morning and got washed and dressed exactly as they had done on any number of occasions. They had almost forgotten that it really was a different kind of day until Meg came knocking at the door.  
  
Harry went to let her in and so as to protect the secrecy she went straight through to Draco, she had to complete her work and get down to the hall for breakfast before anybody noticed that she was missing.  
  
Harry and Severus were waiting for her when she came out of Draco's room; Ron had already taken his appetite down to breakfast.  
  
"Well?" Severus asked.  
  
"As I am sure you know," Meg began, "He still has other problems and he will experience a little pain and stiffness for a while but his bones are healed and I have removed the immobilisation. The rest of his care is in your hands."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Harry said to Meg as she left.  
  
"It was my pleasure," Meg answered with a certain edge to her voice meant for Severus.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked his Kin.  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll leave him his breakfast, I will lock the door and follow you down."  
  
"It'll be nice to have breakfast together again," Harry observed as he left.  
  
Severus went in to see Draco and summoned his breakfast from the house elves. He then pulled a table that he had borrowed from the hospital wing over the bed ready for the food to be placed upon it. Meg had removed the pillows that had been supporting Draco's broken limbs and his arms were now lying on top of the covers.  
  
The food arrived quickly and Severus placed the bowl and mug of tea on the table.  
  
"There you go," Severus said quite brightly for him, "At least I don't have to spoon feed you now, a relief for both of us I should imagine."  
  
Draco said nothing and Severus was instantly irritated.  
  
"I trust you will not be resuming the silent treatment when I return," he snapped before he left the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
When Harry, Severus and Ron returned to the Headmaster's quarters after breakfast Severus unlocked the door and went to check on Draco. The breakfast lay untouched.  
  
Severus was about to get annoyed with Draco again but when he looked at him he had to admit that the young man did look rather unwell, it was as if the pain had not left him despite the work Meg had completed.  
  
"Surely you are hungry, do you not want this?" Severus asked as he gestured to the food.  
  
Draco didn't reply but he also looked nervous.  
  
"Please don't start this not talking nonsense again," Severus snapped, "I am not a Death Eater, I merely would like you to cooperate and eat your breakfast when it is left for you, I can't keep giving you rejuvenation potions, you have to eat properly."  
  
"I can't, I thought that you knew," Draco spoke at last.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"I thought that you would have sensed it, I can't lift my arm up that high." Draco continued.  
  
Severus looked at the table, which was positioned barely four inches above Draco's chest, "You can't move?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, well I can, I tried, but it wasn't enough, it takes a lot of effort and when I do it's very painful, I thought you knew."  
  
"Draco, I have examined you, there is nothing wrong with you that hasn't already been fixed by the mediwitch."  
  
Draco turned his head away and looked genuinely distressed, "There must be."  
  
"For an affliction to be undetectable to my healing it would have had to have been created by a particular kind of curse and one made by a very powerful wizard at that," Severus said irritably.  
  
"Like my father," Draco sobbed.  
  
Severus suddenly wasn't very irritated anymore. He reached down and picked up Draco's hand, sensing for any problem that was there. He felt the intense pain that Draco was experiencing and also the muscle spasms that resulted from the movement but found no evidence that there was a cause. Severus lowered his arm again, placing it back on the bed gently. He observed that Draco was indeed in exactly the same position that Meg had left him in. Severus sighed, the young man had had so many fractures that they had hidden the fact that not all of the pain had been coming from the most obvious source.  
  
Severus took a pain potion from the bedside cabinet and ordered some fresh food from the fire. Severus administered the potion and then sat himself down in the armchair by the bed.  
  
"When did this begin?" Severus asked.  
  
"Shortly after I left home, I thought that he had let me go but I suppose he hadn't. Some of the potions that I stole helped for a while but that was why I ran out of them so quickly. I reached the shrieking shack shortly after the last one was gone and that was why I didn't make it up to Hogwarts after that. I deteriorated quickly and I was going to try to get to Hogsmeade village when I fell down the stairs, I shouldn't have tried to stand." Draco explained.  
  
"Do you know what potions you were using?" Severus asked.  
  
Draco shook his head, "I just grabbed a bagful from the medicine cupboard, it tasted a bit like your rejuvenation but not quite the same."  
  
"I am sure that you know," Severus began to explain, "That such a curse from a wizard like your father is most likely irreversible, however, there are certain potions that may be brewed that would help to reduce the effects to a degree. There is every chance that I can find such a potion and I will do everything I can to do so."  
  
Draco smiled albeit a little sadly.  
  
Severus picked up the fresh bowl from the hearth and resumed his spoon-feeding duties. Draco took the food without any fuss.  
  
"I will need you to move your arm for me, to demonstrate what effect the curse has produced," Severus explained as soon as Draco had finished eating.  
  
Severus picked up Draco's arm again, raising it just above the covers and began to sense, when he nodded to Draco the young man tried to move his arm. He managed to move only a few inches to the side before the muscles began to spasm badly, Severus then instructed him to stop and soothed his arm into relaxing again.  
  
"The nerves are sending all kinds of messages, erratically and randomly, they are damaged like torn threads, I can make a potion to mend them but the curse will always be there destroying them again, I will have to make it strong enough for it to keep ahead of the damage, it will take a while to brew and to become effective once you start taking it, but I think it will help," Severus informed Draco.  
  
"But I will have to keep taking it for the rest of my life?" Draco asked.  
  
"Most likely, yes." Severus had to admit.  
  
"Can I stay here? I don't have anywhere else to go." Draco asked.  
  
"At Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I don't see why not." Severus replied.  
  
"Who else is here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Apart from Harry, both Ron and Hermione live here, countless others, would you like to sit in the living room for a bit?"  
  
Draco looked unsure as he thought about all that it would entail, "Who is there?" he asked.  
  
"Just Ron and Harry."  
  
"Come to gawp have they? No thanks, I will just stay here."  
  
"Very well, try to get some sleep then," Severus instructed.  
  
Severus returned to Harry and Ron in order to break the news.  
  
"I am afraid that you will be maintaining your peace for a while longer," Severus announced, he then explained all of what he had found out concerning Draco, "I am sure that Lucius must have been waiting for Draco to become incapacitated, thus making him easier to find, the Dementors may have been working on their own or they may have had their instruction before Lucius was killed. Either way they were unlikely to give up and we may have got to Draco just in time." Severus added.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron responded.  
  
"If I hadn't already killed Lucius I would be tempted to do it again," Harry added, "But perhaps that's only because I enjoyed it so much."   
  
"Can I have your hand Ron?" Severus asked.  
  
"What for?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just want to sense the curse that you had cast upon you," Severus explained.  
  
Ron held out his hand and Severus sensed nothing of the curse, only the lack of balance that it had created.  
  
"What have you found?" Ron asked.  
  
"Looks like you encountered a curse from the same wand as Draco's, not that that helps any," Severus observed, "Gives you something in common upon which to build a new friendship though."  
  
Ron grimaced, "Will you both shut up about that, I only defended him the one time."  
  
"Twice actually," Harry added.  
  
"Whatever, it still doesn't make us friends."  
  
Harry smiled as if he knew better and Ron glowered at him.  
  
"If anybody needs me," Severus announced, "I shall be in my potions room, I know of a potion that may help reduce Draco's symptoms while I come up with a better plan. I will brew it this morning and then hopefully I can research throughout the afternoon."  
  
"And I shall be down in the defence classroom," Harry informed his Kin, "Are you coming Ron?"  
  
"Well I'm not staying here to get dumped with feeding duties," Ron said to show how much he didn't want to be anywhere near Draco Malfoy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron followed Harry down to the Defence classroom not really knowing what he was going to do once he got there, he assumed that Harry might have a little job that he could give him.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked as he lowered himself down onto the floor of the classroom. All the desks were piled up against one side of the room and the equipment chests were piled up on the other.  
  
"Today," Harry announced while he pulled a chest down off two others, "We are going to check through the equipment."  
  
Ron looked horrified, "Will you levitate those things!" he insisted, "I don't want to have to explain anything to Severus, so you'll just have to look after yourself."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said getting out his wand, "I got used to not using magic when I was away."  
  
"He would bloody kill me if anything happened to you!"  
  
Harry knew it was the truth, "Sorry." He said again looking suitably sheepish.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry pushed a trunk over to Ron, "Just look through that, make an inventory of the contents, then we'll label them, I hate to have to rummage around for things."  
  
Harry got some parchment and quills and they both set to work with a trunk each.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Severus reached a point in his potion making where there was nothing to add and it was left to simmer for a few minutes, he took out his map in order to check on Harry. Because of their current situation regarding Draco and because that they appeared to be fostering Ron, he had had his map enhanced to include the other two members of the old Gryffindor trio and Draco as well.  
  
Severus didn't want anything happening to any of them and as he looked at his map now he found that Harry and Ron were so close together in the Defence classroom that the only explanation could be that one was lying on top of the other. A few seconds later Hermione entered the room but only came so far before standing completely still. Severus frowned and remembered the last time something strange had been revealed to him through the map, he would have to go and investigate.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry and Ron had completed searching through two boxes each when Ron decided that he wanted a coffee and crawled over to the fire to order one. Harry asked Ron for his customary hot milk and opened his next box.  
  
Out of the box emerged Severus clutching at his abdomen and obviously in pain. Harry froze and could do nothing but stand on the spot staring as Severus staggered towards him. Blood began to trickle out of Severus from between his fingers and the white shirt that he was wearing was becoming soaked with redness. Severus collapsed to the floor and Harry rushed towards him and flung himself down beside him. He pulled Severus' hands away and the blood flow increased; it now began to stain the floor.  
  
"Sev?" Harry whimpered feeling powerless to help, "Sev!"  
  
Severus became pale and unresponsive, Harry pulled up his shirt to reveal a gaping wound. Severus' body contorted in pain and a small, glistening and bloody misshapen ball of flesh slopped out of the wound and onto the floor, it was a foetus.  
  
Harry was filled with anger and grief, the tears streamed down his face as the bloody puddle got larger and Severus' body went limp, "Who did this to you?" Harry demanded. He was trying in vain to stem the flow of blood by pressing his hand to the wound. He could feel the blood, warm and wet, trickling over his hand like a stream.  
  
"Ron," Severus replied weakly, "It was Ron."  
  
Severus' body contorted once more and then he died, his skin turning grey and his lips darkening to blue.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shrieked, turning on his unsuspecting friend.  
  
Ron turned as soon as he heard the voice, he saw the dead body lying on the floor and realised straight away what had happened. Harry had drawn his sword though and he had a dangerous look in his eyes, "You killed my Kin!" He thundered.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Ron responded staring in shock at his friend. Ron knew that he had no time at all; he drew himself up on his knees, attempted to stand and launched himself at Harry so that when he fell his whole weight would take Harry with him. Immobility and months of overeating had left him with one advantage over the vengeful Kin and he was going to use it.  
  
Ron lay on top of Harry wrestling with him; he couldn't do anything with his sword if only Ron could keep him pinned down.  
  
"It's not real," Ron tried to explain as Harry struggled violently beneath him, "It's just a boggart."  
  
Harry wasn't listening and he continued to struggle, Ron was vaguely aware that somebody else had entered the room.  
  
"What ARE you two doing on the floor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Boggart! Get rid of it," Ron tried to instruct as he struggled, "It came out of a trunk," he tried to persuade Harry, "Why would your Severus be in a trunk?"  
  
Ron chanced a look over at Hermione, the boggart hadn't changed but she was stood in front of it and was frozen to the spot.  
  
"Listen to me," Ron continued persuading Harry, realising that Hermione was going to be no help whatsoever, "We left him upstairs and came down here together, that isn't Severus, it's a boggart, it's your worst fear."  
  
Ron felt Harry begin to relax, "It's a boggart," Ron repeated while he and his friend's attention, "Look at the colour still glowing on your sword, see the red snakes." Ron was relieved when Harry burst into tears and he scooped him up into his arms in a jumble of emotion rather than anger.  
  
Ron sat for a while with Harry, gently rocking him and saying soothing things but then he realised that the source of their problems was still lying in a pool of blood on the floor, it hadn't changed when Hermione approached it.  
  
Ron pulled Harry off him, "I will get rid of it. Put your sword away!"  
  
Ron crawled over to the boggart, which was still in the form of a dead Severus, as he got close it turned into something that he didn't want anybody else to know about and he dispatched it before either Harry or Hermione saw.  
  
Hermione had wandered over to the other side of the room and was slumped on the floor looking into space.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Ron criticised but got no response. He returned his attention to Harry who Ron was relieved to see had put his sword away.  
  
Ron took Harry in his arms and hugged him again; in his distress Harry welcomed the comfort and melted in Ron's embrace, crying uncontrollably and muttering that he was sorry over and over.  
  
"Come on," Ron said as he rocked Harry, "I'll take you back to your Sev and everything will be fine."  
  
"I tried to kill you!" Harry wailed.  
  
"You know, I might be getting used to it." Ron answered still trying to sooth his friend.  
  
When Ron looked up Severus was staring down at him.  
  
"What is going on here?" Severus demanded to know.  
  
Ron had to admit that Severus still scared the hell out of him, "It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." He said quickly.  
  
"Who did?" Severus demanded glaring over at Hermione who was still sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
"Harry had an encounter with a boggart and has given himself quite a fright." Ron explained.  
  
Severus knelt down on the floor and took Harry off Ron.  
  
"You bled to death and said that Ron had done it," Harry told his Kin as he clung to Severus' chest.  
  
"It would seem that Harry is not afraid of Dementors any longer," Ron commented.  
  
"Quite, as children our fears are simple, at least those of most students are," Severus began as he rocked Harry on his arms trying to calm him, "It makes the Boggart a good phenomenon to study in the classroom, however as we get older so our fears grow and this also makes the Boggart an ever changing and formidable opponent, perhaps you should label the trunk to avoid any further incidents."  
  
"I feel so stupid," Harry sobbed into Severus' robes.  
  
"Perhaps we should also consider taking the class together if you wish to use that thing."  
  
"It didn't change for Hermione," Ron observed, he found that the woman in question had snuck out of the room.  
  
"Impossible," Severus observed but his immediate concern was for Harry as ever, "Let's go back home and have some lunch." He suggested.  
  
Ron was pleased and relieved when Harry asked him to join them and he followed the two Kin back up to the Headmaster's quarters.  
  
Ron and Harry sat on opposite sofas as Severus ordered them their lunch.  
  
"Just as well these quarters were made so large," Severus commented as he came to sit beside Harry, "If I had known that we would end up with so many lodgers I might have planned it this way myself."  
  
"Ignore him," Harry said to show that Severus was indeed teasing.  
  
Once lunch was done with Harry put his feet up on the sofa and snuggled himself up to Severus. Harry lay with his head on Severus lap and Severus laid a hand on Harry's head in a way that said very clearly 'this is mine'. Ron began to feel another pang of jealousy coming on. Then he remembered about something he had been meaning to ask and thought that it was worth asking whilst Harry was still feeling a bit guilty about trying to kill him.  
  
"Severus has been teaching me to sense," Ron began.  
  
"He told me," Harry responded.  
  
"I've only practised on Severus and a little on Draco," Ron continued nervously, keeping one eye on Severus to see what he thought about it as he edged closer to the point.  
  
"You want to experiment on me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just while you're lounging there anyway," Ron continued still eyeing Severus warily, though Harry's Kin seemed to be quite content to let the plan go ahead.  
  
"My eyes are all puffy and red, can you make it go away?" Harry asked.  
  
"With instruction maybe," Ron admitted.  
  
"Go ahead," Severus allowed.  
  
Ron slipped down onto the floor beside Harry and reached forward to lay his hands on his face. Harry obliged by closing his eyes in preparation of the soothing and healing touch he knew was to come as Severus began to instruct Ron.  
  
"Anything else?" Harry asked once Ron had lifted his hands, as if he knew what Ron really wanted.  
  
"We took quite a tumble back in the classroom, I just thought…" Ron mumbled nervously.  
  
"A tumble?" Severus demanded to know more.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry quickly said.  
  
Severus scowled, "You had better check that you have not done any harm," he commanded of Ron.  
  
"I can sense the baby?" Ron asked hardly believing that he had gained permission.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied unbuttoning his robe.  
  
"Harry, you are to tell me if anything happens to you," Severus said almost snappily but Harry knew that it came from worry.  
  
"Sorry," Harry replied.  
  
Ron knew what to do, he had practised on Severus enough times since he had received his instruction and Severus was confident that he would do it well or he wouldn't have let him loose on Harry.  
  
"Remember not to tell him anything," Severus reminded Ron.  
  
"No, of course I won't," Ron replied, "I will like being the only one who knows what you two are going to have."  
  
Harry reached for Ron's hand and placed it on his now exposed belly.  
  
"You're fine and progressing well, the baby is the right size, it feels a bit different to when I do this on Severus."  
  
"It will feel different," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Oh," Ron responded trying to read the look that Harry was giving him, "The child is content, although your emotions and guilt are felt by him or her, you really need to worry less. Draco would probably be quite pleased to hear that you have killed his father you know, considering what he did to him, you should just tell him."  
  
"I'll try." Harry responded.  
  
"Well if you're quite finished, Draco needs his lunch too." Severus said tugging a little on Harry's hair, "After this you two are going to take turns, if I have to brew this potion I can't be entirely responsible for mealtimes too."  
  
Both Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously but after a stern look from Severus gave in and agreed to the plan.  
  
Harry sat up and Severus went through to Draco. Ron chose his opportunity to speak to Harry in private.  
  
"That felt very bloody different," Ron told him, knowing that Harry probably knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"I know," Harry confirmed.  
  
Ron looked concerned, "You have to tell him."  
  
Harry shook his head, "He will only worry more than he already is, I can't."  
  
"Fine," Ron replied, "It's all in your hands, but I really think you should say something."  
  
"It'll be fine," Harry tried to convince both Ron and himself, "Nothing we can do about it anyway."  
  
"If you say so." Ron replied showing that he wasn't at all convinced.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Twenty Nine - Conversations With A Death Eater's Son - Severus is working on a potion and Harry and Ron have to take turns going in to see Draco who has nothing better to do than think of ways to taunt them.


	29. Conversations With A Death Eater's Son

See the Voice of Alexian review to read replies to reviews.  
.  
.  
Beta by Kristine Thorne .  
.  
Chapter Summary - Severus is working on a potion and Harry and Ron have to take turns going in to see Draco who has nothing better to do than think of ways to taunt them.  
.  
.  
.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Conversations With A Death Eater's Son**

That evening it was Harry's turn to go in to Draco as Severus continued to work. Ron was staying the night and had agreed to do lunch if Severus would cover breakfast. Ron was sitting on the sofa settling down to a cup of coffee after they had returned from their own dinner and he laughed when he saw Harry emerging from his bedroom carrying a handful of chocolate.

"Decided to be generous with your stash?" Ron asked.

"No, just need something to munch on while I deal with him, if it can help with the effects of encountering Dementors it ought to work on a Malfoy."

When Harry went in to Draco he was much his normal self despite his condition. Harry found that the comments were being hurled his way before he even sat down.

"I can see what has happened to you," Draco began as Harry popped a chunk of chocolate into his mouth and knelt down by the fire to get the meal for Draco.

"Yes?" Harry responded hoping that his tone of voice might send Draco some kind of warning.

Draco, however, was oblivious; "Porky Potter is what we should be calling you now."

Harry sighed and sat down on the chair, he offered a spoonful of food, thinking of how Draco couldn't possible realise how pleased he was to be called Porky.

"I bet you've been guzzling chocolate the whole time I was on my own and starving," Draco said just before he took the first mouthful.

"No, I haven't," Harry tried to reply simply.

Draco carried on eating despite his wish to taunt, as if they were two separate things and he didn't have to be nice to Harry in order to be fed.

Of course Draco was correct, Harry was determined to complete his duties because he didn't want his Kin to be overburdened and that would surely happen if he had to deal with more than just making the potion. He presumed that Draco might think he could get away with it for other reasons, maybe he would assume that he was still scared of Severus.

"You say you killed the Dark Lord but I bet you haven't," Draco continued.

Harry observed the bowl of food and found with dismay that the house elves were increasing the amounts that Draco was to be given as per instructions and this visit was going to take longer to complete, "I said the Dark Lord was dead, I never claimed the success for myself, I can assure you that Severus was the one who did it," Harry answered keeping up the pretence that it had been his Kin who had got rid of their long time enemy.

"Well that makes sense," Draco retorted, "You couldn't even keep up with a prophecy, not that it matters since that wasn't the real Dark Lord."

Harry couldn't help but allow the panic to flood through him, he felt his chest become tight and a trickle of sweat ran down his back, he did not offer Draco another mouthful as he waited for his adversary to continue.

"How can that be?" Harry asked to prompt Draco who seemed satisfied to lie in bed watching Harry's worried expression.

"Even Severus and all of the so called 'Order' couldn't defeat the Dark Lord, it must have been a decoy meant to fool you, really Harry, you didn't think of that?"

Harry breathed deeply, fighting back the panic, taking refuge in that fact that Draco did not know the whole truth, "The Dark Lord IS dead," he insisted.

"Whatever, believe it if you want," Draco responded, "So what is it with you and those robes?"

"School uniform," Harry answered keeping to his story.

"Right, a teacher's uniform, I don't think so," Draco continued, "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."

"And what would that be?" Harry answered, his anger rising even though he had sworn not to fail his Kin and remain calm.

"Toadying your way into Severus' good books now that you have nowhere else to go and Albus isn't here to mollycoddle you anymore, it won't work, no matter what you choose to wear."

Harry's anger eased a bit as he realised for sure that Draco definitely didn't have a clue, "Why is that?" he asked.

"I am back now and I was always his favourite student, you will be nothing now I am here, remember, Defence teachers only last a year and I will make sure that we won't be breaking with tradition this year." Draco threatened.

"I don't think so," Harry said confidentially.

"Mark my words," Draco continued, "You are history, and you can't stand in the way of what was meant to be."

Harry had to stifle a smile as he fed Draco the final mouthful and he allowed himself another piece of chocolate, he suspected now that Draco might be aware of the story regarding Severus and the Kin Bond swords, maybe he now wanted one for himself, "We'll see."

"Yes we will," Draco said with venom.

Harry walked out without another word, unwillingly to get provoked into an argument with someone who couldn't lay a finger on him or his Kin.

When Harry returned to Ron, however, he couldn't help feeling a little bit down in spirits. He was left in an awkward position with Draco behaving as he was, he had to keep it a secret from Severus otherwise his Kin would put the young man out onto the streets or worse, kill him. Draco might well be using his insults as a defence mechanism to compensate for his obvious disadvantage and did not deserve to be thrown out into the wilderness for it. On the other hand he didn't want to keep anything from Severus and, Harry remembered, there was only so far that he could allow himself to be pushed, and there were many mealtimes ahead to be endured.

"How was it?" Ron asked with obvious concern when he saw Harry's face.

"He's just the same as he was at school except that now we can't smack him one." Harry answered before sitting himself down on the sofa.

"What did he say?" Ron queried, he was going in next and he needed to know what to expect.

"That I am porky and that my days are numbered at Hogwarts because Severus will prefer him." Harry answered.

Ron looked stunned for a second then exploded into hysterical laughter.

Ron was quickly finding that he couldn't control himself and ended up curled up on the sofa clutching his belly with tears streaming down his face. Harry had to smile at the absurd situation and admit that it was actually quite funny and he would have been able to appreciate it more if Draco hadn't also given him quite a fright.

.

.

.

The next day Severus once more handled breakfast before returning to his work in the potions room. Ron went in to Draco later that day, a plate with Draco's lunch upon it was already waiting on the hearth. As he entered the room he felt very nervous, this was the first time that he had encountered Draco whilst properly awake since the last day of school.

"What happened to you?" Draco called out as Ron entered.

Ron was stunned, everybody at Hogwarts was so used to how things were that it was never referred to, Draco, however, had been immediately drawn into mentioning the problems that the curse had left him with.

"Curse," Ron answered reluctantly and simply as he self-consciously lowered himself down onto the floor to pick the plate up off the hearth. Even though he had known that the meeting would be awkward he had never thought that it would be like this, he wasn't at all used to being stared at, it wasn't something that Harry had done when he had returned. Harry hated scrutiny himself and he was a friend, Draco had neither of these qualities.

"I see you still wear the same tatty old clothes you always did," Draco commented as Ron pulled himself up into the chair, "All the little Gryffindors running to Severus Snape with nowhere else to go, how funny."

Ron held a spoonful of food out to Draco, he was beginning to understand how Harry had felt, he really wanted to hit Draco despite everything, "A bit like your own situation," Ron retorted instead.

"Not at all, Severus is glad to have me here, he's not just merely tolerating me and using me as his little slave."

Ron sighed, although he really wanted to commit an act of violence against Draco, he still felt compelled to save him from a worse and imminent fate, he also couldn't bear to see the young man embarrassing himself in this way, "I wouldn't torment Harry if I were you," He warned, "You can say what you like to me, but leave him alone."

"Why? Still the sainted Potter being protected by all his little flunkies, how sweet."

"Fine," Ron shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"It's not as if he can do anything to me is it, how would that look?"

Ron refrained from replying to that comment, "Come on eat up," He encouraged instead, "The sooner you finish this the sooner I can leave, something we both want."

.

.

.

When Severus finally emerged from his long day in the potion's room he found both Harry and Ron hugging a cup of cocoa each and not looking very happy. Harry made every effort to look more cheerful however, when he saw his Kin.

"How was everything, is he still eating?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it went well," Harry answered quickly before Ron had a chance to say otherwise, "He ate everything that we gave him."

"His arms were cold I think," Ron added, "I didn't think he would want me to touch him but you might want to give him another blanket."

Severus went through to Draco, trying not to be annoyed with the young man. He could read between Harry's words well enough and it didn't take much imagination to visualise Draco giving the two former Gryffindors as much trouble as possible.

As Draco noticed that it was Severus coming to see him he looked up with an expression that was as friendly and open as could be. Severus was not fooled by the display of innocence; he knew what Draco was like.

"It would do you good to get out of the bedroom," Severus announced, "Tomorrow you are going to sit up in a chair and you are going to sit with me in the potions room."

"I can't," Draco attempted to protest.

"Yes, you can," Severus insisted, he took the phial that he brought with him and made Draco drink it down, "That will help with some of the symptoms, it should stop the spasms at least, I have some idea what I am going to begin brewing tomorrow and you can talk to me while I work."

"All right then," Draco agreed.

Severus was actually surprised when Draco changed his direction and agreed to be moved after all. He made a note to himself to remain vigilant where Draco was concerned, he felt sure that the boy was up to something, and even if he wasn't on the side of the Death Eaters he was still very capable of creating mischief just for the joy of it.

Severus reached out a hand and touched Draco's arm, it was indeed quite cold, "You should tell me if you are uncomfortable," He chastised Draco before getting him another blanket and covering him up.

"I would have had to tell THEM and I am sure they're having enough of a laugh at my expense without that," Draco grumbled.

"I assure you that they are not laughing at you," Severus insisted, "And you would do well to leave your school years behind you as you will all be living together if you choose to remain at Hogwarts."

"If THEY will," Draco replied huffily, "Where's that Grainger girl anyway, I thought you said that she was here too? I would have thought that she would have come to gloat."

"She is resting I imagine," Severus kindly excused Hermione, "She is seven months pregnant."

Draco laughed, "More Weasleys, my father tries to wipe them out and they just start breeding again!"

Severus was getting angry, "That kind of remark is exactly the sort that I wish for you to keep to yourself!" He snapped. He realised of course that he had just created a problem, if Draco goaded Ron about the baby there would be trouble, "The child however, is not Ron's." He added.

Draco tried not to laugh again but the glint in his eyes gave him away, "Oh dear, cheated and dumped, even better."

Severus began to wish that he had never started the conversation.

"It wasn't Potter was it?" Draco went on, unable to hide his amusement, "I would have thought that that was more likely."

"You will not cause trouble in my quarters," Severus warned in a booming voice, hoping to minimise the problem.

Draco went white and mumbled an apology, "I didn't mean to," He backtracked, "It's just that it's THEM, I didn't think you would be bothered."

"There have been many changes here and Harry and Ron are valuable members of my staff now, you would do well to remember that," Severus continued to warn.

"I won't say anything to them, I won't cause trouble," Draco gushed.

"Good," Severus said shortly, he then left Draco, he wanted to leave him still in an unsure state, it would do the boy good to worry about his position in the Snape household for a while.

.

.

.

Harry took his turn with supper that evening and was determined to feed Draco in silence and then get out. He was still feeling a little bit upset and he didn't want to get noticeably upset in front of Draco.

Draco however, had little else to do all day but think about taunting Gryffindors and he was fairly confident that Harry and Ron had not been running to Severus telling tales. Severus had only become annoyed after he had openly said things about the two so he couldn't have known about the other things that he had actually said to them beforehand. Severus hadn't denied that Harry was the father of Hermione's baby either.

"Well Potter, you have been busy haven't you?" Draco said as Harry sat himself down by the bed.

"Have I?" Harry replied nervously.

"Severus was just telling me about the baby," Draco added.

"Was he," Harry grizzled feeling a little annoyed that he hadn't known that Severus was going to tell Draco about either of their pregnancies.

Draco could tell that Harry was irritated and so he was encouraged to go on, "Going behind Ron's back as well, or are you Gryffindors such good friends now that you share your mudblood girlfriends with each other too, it's disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded to know.

"You and Grainger."

Harry finally guessed what Draco was insinuating, "I was with Severus in the middle of nowhere when that happened and I am guessing that you definitely didn't get that from Severus."

"No, I didn't," Draco admitted, "But it was fun."

Harry refrained from saying anything further to Draco till he had finished all the food and then Harry decided to give him something else to think about. He stood up ready to flounce out of the room once he was done, "The father of Hermione's baby is Oliver Wood who is dead. You came here looking like Oliver Wood and the simplest thing to do if you ever leave these quarters is to make you look like him again, if you go round looking like your real self sooner or later somebody is going to try to kill you. So, as Oliver Wood, everybody in the entire castle will think that the child is yours, including Hermione." Harry made his planned exit.

The next morning after Harry, Severus and Ron had returned from breakfast Severus went through to Draco to get him out of bed.

Harry and Ron were going to hide underneath the invisibility cloak while Severus was intending to levitate Draco into the armchair and then levitate the armchair through to the potions room. They were already sat on the sofa with their legs up on the seat huddled together to make sure the cloak covered both of them. Harry had some of his chocolate with him and he gave some to Ron who had been looking at it.

"I would have thought that you would have had all this eaten by now," Ron commented as they munched together.

"I've been trying to save it, every time I leave the castle something weird happens and I don't want to have to go down to Hogsmeade for some more." Harry explained.

"You're the Headmaster, you could just get somebody else to get it for you," Ron suggested.

Harry shrugged, "I keep forgetting about that."

.

.

.

Severus went in to Draco and the young man looked up at him with an apprehensive expression. He remembered what was going to happen.

"Are they there?" Draco asked.

"No, they are elsewhere in the castle," Severus answered knowing that Draco was enquiring about Harry and Ron.

"I don't want to be levitated," Draco stated.

Severus frowned, "They're not there, it's only you and me."

Draco gave Severus a sheepish smile, "I don't feel safe, you don't know what it's like being like this."

"I have more idea than you think," Severus replied remembering the time his brother had taken him from Hogwarts and made him his Kin, how ill he had been and how his brother had carried him because he hadn't liked being levitated either.

Severus took the armchair through to the potions room empty and explained what he was going to do to Harry and Ron as he passed back through the living room. Harry wasn't happy about him carrying anything but with the medicloak making Draco virtually weightless, Severus was sure that it would be perfectly manageable.

The medicloak was already spread out underneath the sheets and all Severus had to do was untuck the covers and wrap the cloak around Draco. Once the cloak was properly wrapped Severus scooped Draco up into his arms without any effort at all. Draco lay limply in Severus' arms and his head flopped to lie snuggled against his chest.

Harry and Ron watched Severus carry Draco through to the potion's room from their position beneath the invisibility cloak. They had been sworn to silence but as soon as Severus closed the door behind him Harry spoke to Ron.

"I don't think you realise how ill he is until you see something like that," Harry reflected, "When he's just lying in the bed annoying us he just looks like Draco lying down."

"Just as well he doesn't stand a chance with your Sev though, did you see the way he refused to be levitated, bet it has something to do with him finding his way into Severus' affections." Ron added.

"Idiot, I thought he of all people would guess, I mean his father was Sev's brother's friend. He was around them when they were Kin together, Lucius was jealous enough to have Sev's brother murdered."

"You don't think that Draco might have a similar agenda do you?" Ron asked looking very worried.

"He might have, I will have to speak to Severus about it but I am sure it will have occurred to him too."

"Speak to him as soon as you can," Ron warned, "I really don't want to live with you both gone."

Harry was touched that he would be missed so much and that Ron now knew and accepted the consequences of such a problem, he wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him the kind of hug he would never have initiated whilst a student.

"Girly again," Ron grumbled but he didn't push Harry away.

.

.

.

Severus lowered Draco into the armchair and pushed a pillow behind his head, Draco looked at Severus the whole time, an affable expression upon his face. He covered the young man with a couple of blankets and then opened the window wide. It was a warm and sunny day with only a light breeze; with a spell on the window to stop any particles getting in the room it was ideal for brewing. Severus thought that while he was letting the fumes out he would also be allowing Draco to get a bit of fresh air without having to venture elsewhere in the castle, and he was right where he could keep an eye on him.

Draco looked a bit startled when the cooler air hit him but he didn't complain. Severus began setting up his cauldron and ingredients ready for the potion.

"You may talk to me as I brew," Severus informed Draco, "I have committed the directions to memory."

Severus began to make the potion that would hopefully help Draco though regrettably, although the curses had been cast from the same wand, it would do nothing to help Ron's condition. Draco remained quiet for a while but Severus could tell that he was being watched as he worked.

"So you weren't tempted to return to them after all?" Draco asked after a while.

"No, it was never an option," Severus replied not knowing why Draco wanted to know and feeling quite wary of him.

"But you were one before, what made you do it then?" Draco continued.

"Did you want to join them?" Severus asked Draco instead of replying.

"No, my father wanted it," Draco replied.

"Well there you are," Severus said without looking up from his cauldron, "We are quite alike."

"Not quite," Draco observed, "My father told me all about your brother."

Severus was a little surprised, it seemed that Draco was feeling quite brave in his new situation; Severus had never discussed his first Kinship openly with anybody other than Albus or Harry and Draco knew that it had always been a no go subject. He wondered if Lucius had told the boy the truth or the rather twisted version of it that had masqueraded for the truth for many years.

"What did he tell you?" Severus asked.

"That you had these swords and that they bound you in some way, made you very powerful until he was killed," Draco answered.

Severus was not surprised to hear that Draco had not been told the raw truth, "I recently discovered that it was your father who killed my Kin, out of jealousy no doubt."

"Or on the Dark Lord's orders," Draco added.

Severus tensed, he wondered if Draco did know the truth after all and had been testing him out.

"You were more powerful than him, weren't you? He wouldn't stand for that." Draco observed when Severus didn't reply.

Severus nodded, "That could well be true."

"Do you still have them?" Draco asked.

Severus hesitated for a moment not knowing how much he should reveal, then he thought better of it, with Draco in his current state and the swords already holding a Bond between himself and Harry there was no harm at all in telling him, "Yes."

"Can I see one?" Draco asked enthusiastically.

"No, not until you can live here peacefully without upsetting anyone."

"I said I would leave them alone," Draco whined.

"I know what you said," Severus growled knowingly.

"I won't, I will leave them alone."

Severus turned all his attention back to his potion, "Make sure that you do." He warned.

Severus continued to brew and when he received no further conversation from Draco he decided to ask a question of his own.

"What plans did your father have for you?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco replied stubbornly.

Severus had expected that he wouldn't tell Harry but he had thought that he might reveal it to his old house head, "Is it something that I need to be aware of?"

Draco thought for a while, obviously trying to decide whether he should give the incorrect answer or the one that would lead to further persistence from Severus, "My father might still be quite determined to find me in order to complete his wishes, although there is no Dark Lord to join anymore he might still want it."

Severus decided that Draco needed to be told no matter what his feelings at the news might be, "Draco," Severus began, "I am afraid that your father is dead, he was killed during the battle which saw the defeat of the Dark Lord."

Draco's face was at once a jumble of mixed emotions, relief, grief and joy all in one, then guilt at feeling glad about it at all, "Then his plans died with him," Draco said with a note of finality, ending Severus' hope that he might find out what had been going on.

Severus left Draco apparently taking a nap when he returned to the living room to join Harry for lunch. Harry had been playing chess with Ron and he turned his attention to Severus as soon as the door to the potions room was closed.

"How has it been?" Harry asked as Severus took his place on the sofa next to him.

"As pleasant as could be." Severus replied.

"Great," Harry grumbled.

"There's something he wants and I've threatened him with never getting it if he gives either of you any more trouble," Severus informed his Kin in order to cheer him up.

"What does he want?" Harry asked.

"He knows I have the swords and he wants to see one."

"I'll show him mine anytime he likes," Harry continued to grumble as he made his next move on the chessboard.

"I don't think that will work, he seems quite determined," Ron added.

"Well if it doesn't, he's getting sent to Gryffindor to keep Hermione's company." Severus replied.

"Even he doesn't deserve that!" Ron quipped as Harry laughed.

.

.

.

After lunch Severus returned to Draco with a plate of food for him. He found that his former student was awake once again and proceeded to give him his lunch and then resumed his work.

"Can I work here too?" Draco asked as Severus brewed.

Severus turned to Draco, "Let's see how well this potion works and how well you get on with the others first shall we?" Severus replied firmly.

Draco looked like he might protest for a moment but then thought better of it and turned to look out of the window instead.

.  
.  
.  
TBC soon .  
.  
.  
Chapter Thirty Summary - Just Like Old Times - With Severus' potion helping Draco to be back on his feet again how long will it be before there is trouble in the Headmaster's quarters.


	30. The Promise

A/N : See the Voice Of Alexian review for this chapter for replies to ch29 reviews.

What I was going to put into chapter thirty will now take place over the following three chapters as it got very long, hence the chapter name change here.

Beta By Kristine Thorne

Chapter Summary – Draco is getting better and takes positive steps towards winning Severus' regard.

.

**Chapter Thirty – The Promise**

It wasn't long at all before Draco had been taking the potion that Severus had made for him long enough to be able to feed himself. As long as it was a sandwich or fruit or something else that he could pick up without needing to use a fork or spoon since he still couldn't grip things in his hands very well. Harry and Ron had been overjoyed to be relieved of their duties until they remembered that this also meant that he would be on his feet soon and the situation was going to deteriorate considerably as they had to learn to live together as adults.

Ron was grumpier than Harry over Draco but then Harry had something else to think about in order to keep himself cheery. Both he and Severus were getting noticeably bigger, so much so that Ron wondered how Draco hadn't figured it out yet. In addition to this Harry had his birthday to look forward to, his first since becoming Severus' Kin although it wouldn't be the first time that Severus had given him a birthday treat.

"Severus gave you a birthday treat last year?" Ron asked in disbelief when Harry told him about that part of the trip as they sat in front of the fire one evening. Severus had gone through to Draco for a while.

"Yes, he was really sweet, we had a bed for the night and everything," Harry enthused.

"Well fancy that, a bed? And before the two of you were Kin too," Ron teased.

"Shut up!" Harry replied throwing a cushion at his friend after realising that Ron was teasing.

Ron picked up the cushion, which had missed hitting him and gently passed it back over to Harry, he had more sense than to throw it back when Severus was only in the next room.

Harry sat curled up on the sofa with a mug of cocoa in one hand and the other resting proudly on his slightly but noticeably enlarged belly. Ron had noticed that Harry was doing that a lot and seemed to be quite unaware of the habit most of the time. Ron had also noticed that Severus did it too but he would be sat at his desk by the window solemnly trying to read an old and heavy leather bound book at the same time, Harry was in the habit of leaning over to Ron and telling him what Severus was really reading and Ron always found that he smiled.

Ron couldn't understand why Severus didn't read openly in his own home at least, everybody who visited the Headmaster's quarters knew about the pregnancies even if they weren't both common knowledge everywhere. Although Harry's pregnancy had been extensively reported nobody had guessed about Severus apart from Hermione and Severus certainly hadn't been spreading the news. Or if they had guessed nobody was interested or was talking about it. Ron felt sad when he watched Severus and was glad that he had Harry forever, without Harry he didn't have anything, at least until he had a little one to hold.

Severus emerged from what was now Draco's bedroom.

"How was it?" Harry called over, as was his habit.

"Fine, read to him a bit, guaranteed to induce sleep," Severus replied, "How has he been with you two?"

"Still fine," Harry answered, "Still choosing no communication since he has been banned from creating trouble, obviously doesn't even want to try to be friends. Though we haven't been staying long, just giving him the plate and then running out."

"Give him time," Severus said confidently.

Harry shrugged, he wasn't at all sure that they could ever be reconciled.

.

.

.

Severus brought Draco into the living room and sat him on the sofa once Harry and Ron had disappeared elsewhere in the castle. He had some work that he needed to complete at his desk and he had got in the habit of keeping Draco occupied whilst he worked.

Severus had received a lot of owls from parents whose children were expecting to get their Hogwarts letters soon, asking a variety of questions about the teachers and how he was planning to regulate and run the school. Severus read them out to Draco who sometimes had a suggestion for a sensible reply and sometimes revealed the nature of his own character instead. In any case Severus wrote what he wished but thought it at least kept Draco's mind working on something other than causing trouble.

"You have cut out Ministry involvement?" Draco asked with surprise as the subject came up in one of the letters.

"Yes," Severus replied, "Half of them were your father's little friends anyway, I think it will be managed better this way, there will of course be a parents group so I am not running things entirely unchallenged."

"Had any complaints about who you've chosen for your staff?" Draco asked.

Severus looked up from his work and glowered across the room, "Draco!" He warned.

"I only asked," Draco responded looking as innocent as could be.

"Hmm," Severus growled.

"Well?" Draco persisted.

"Everybody knows what Harry has done and that he is more than capable of defending himself against any Dark Art that should come along and has already proven himself to be good at teaching it."

"But he didn't kill the Dark Lord," Draco felt that he just had to mention.

"No," Severus agreed reluctantly keeping with Harry's story, "Although I wasn't aware that it was a recruitment criteria. In any case, he was too busy killing all of the other Death Eaters."

Draco went uncharacteristically silent for a while after that, Severus presumed that he might be thinking about his father's death but he didn't mention it.

.

.

.

Ron and Harry had gone out into the castle grounds for some fresh air, it was a warm July day and Ron didn't yet have the confidence to go on his own. They found themselves a spot of grass that was reasonably flat and comfortable to sit on and then laid out a rug before sitting down on it. Harry had been carrying a small basket and Ron reached inside to pull out an apple.

"You've just had your breakfast!" Harry commented as Ron took his first bite.

"It's just an apple," Ron defended lying down on the rug so that he could soak up the feel of the morning sun on his face.

Harry decided to lie down too but turned onto his side when he felt his breakfast sitting uncomfortably in his stomach.

They lay for quite a while just enjoying the freshness of outdoors and when the heat became too much for dark robes Harry took his tunic off to reveal the crisp white shirt beneath before settling down again. Harry stayed sitting up this time though.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked as he noticed Harry fidgeting about.

"Yes, just trying to get comfortable." Harry replied.

Ron lay back for a while longer and when he checked on Harry again, he was sitting with a pile of daisies in front of him and was making a chain.

"You can stop that right now."

"What?" Harry asked surprised to be getting told off.

"I can just about cope with hugs but I am not going to lie here while you make daisy chains," Ron added with a smile.

Harry tossed the daisies away, "There, happy?" He pouted.

"Very much."

Harry reached inside a pocket in his robes and got himself something else to do instead, watching Ron to see when he would notice.

Ron looked up then dropped his head back down onto the rug, "Oh no!"

Harry grinned and started to knit all the same.

Ron looked up again, "What is that?"

"Knitting," Harry answered reaching into his robe for the one he had finished, "Look! Bootie!"

Ron gave up teasing and sat up to take a better look at the knitting Harry had done, "When did you do this?" he asked.

"I haven't in a while, I started as soon as we came to Hogwarts but I stopped again when you began to stay over on the sofa."

Ron reached out and Harry let him have a closer look at the bootie, "You shouldn't have stopped, it's very cute, you should do a few more."

"Really? I thought a could do a few pairs for Severus."

"Oh Harry, I don't think they'll really suit him."

Harry hit Ron lightly across the shoulder, "You know what I mean!"

Ron just laughed and lay back down turning onto his side, "Come lean against me," He offered, "You shouldn't be sitting with no support for your back."

.

.

.

Severus gave Draco some sandwiches and an apple for his lunch but kept on working himself, he wanted all the letters finished so that he could get on with something he really wanted to do without the chore still hanging over his head.

"You know this reminds me of my brother and I when we were first Kin together. I would sit with him rather like this whilst he worked." Severus remembered.

"Really?" Draco responded enthusiastically.

"Yes, for a while, before I had to join with the Death Eaters and then nothing was quite the same ever again," Severus added.

"You came to Hogwarts after your brother died didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Severus replied not highlighting again that Lucius had been responsible, "Albus trained me to take over the Potions classes."

"You could train me," Draco volunteered.

"I already have Hermione teaching Potions."

"Bloody know it all Hermione. Why did you give her such a good job, she'll make your life a misery."

"That may well be, but I have every confidence that she will make a good teacher."

"What about Psychic Healing?"

"I am training Ron, he may take over," Severus replied.

"You have got to be joking? The Weasel teaching?" Draco exclaimed before he thought better of it.

"He has improved a lot since I began tutoring him," Severus said firmly to show Draco that he wanted him to watch what he was saying.

"No good asking for Defence Against The Dark Arts," Draco grumbled, "And Quidditch coach might be out of the question."

"I can't give every recently graduated student a teaching position here."

"You gave THEM one," Draco continued to whine.

"I didn't as it happens, Hermione took over in my absence under Headmaster Dumbledore, Albus left the DADA position to Harry and Ron is still a long way off taking Psychic Healing, he is still learning to do it himself." Severus defended.

"But what am I going to do?" Draco persisted.

Severus was beginning to get irritated, "Don't concern yourself, I will find you some occupation if only to keep you from fighting with the others."

"What about the sword?" Draco asked.

"What about it?"

"Can I see it now?"

Severus sighed; he was just about ready to do anything to shut Draco up for a while, "If you wish." He answered.

Severus stood up from his desk and drew the sword out from his robes. It enlarged and he held it by the hilt allowing the serpents to wind around his wrist and glow the more subdued shade of scarlet that it assumed when Harry was not holding his sword too.

Draco watched with fascination, "It's so long!" He commented, as his first comment was about the appearance of the blade and not the colour of the serpents Severus had to assume that Draco didn't know what the glowing colours meant.

As Severus got closer to let Draco have a better look he tried to raise his arm to touch it. Severus took his hand and placed it on the flat of the blade and held it there, it was too sharp to allow any clumsy handling.

"It's beautiful!" Draco said as Severus still held his hand to the blade.

"Yes it is," Severus answered as he laid Draco's hand back on his lap.

"I think I would like to go back to bed for a while," Draco announced as Severus put the sword away.

Severus thought that he might get on with his work quicker if Draco wasn't there for a while and was happy to oblige. He wrapped the medicloak around the young man again and carried him through to the bedroom. As he was carried Draco let his head rest against Severus' chest and wrapped an arm about his neck.

Severus administered another phial of potion to Draco and went back to his desk working out that Draco's progress had been such that he might be expected to be back on his feet within a week or two and feeling very glad about it.

.

.

.

Harry went in to Draco to give him his dinner when Severus' work took longer than he had expected to complete. More owls had been arriving throughout the day and when Harry returned with Ron, Severus was still sat at the desk with two more owls flying in through the open window.

Harry swooped into the room, took the tray from the hearth and placed it on the table that was suspended over the bed. He immediately turned and attempted to leave.

"Don't run off so quickly," Draco shouted after him and Harry wasn't hard enough of character to just keep on going like he wanted to, he turned to face Draco instead.

"Is there something you want?" Harry asked managing to not seem too pleased about it.

"Did you have a nice day today?" Draco asked.

Harry stared at Draco with suspicion, "Yes, I did."

"Good," Draco said smiling, "Come sit down."

Harry sat down in the chair by the bed never taking his eyes off Draco for one second.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"I went with Ron outside to have a picnic and get some fresh air, then I planned some lessons for the first years based on some papers I found in one of the cupboards."

"No need to start from scratch when you don't need to," Draco chatted, "No need to guess who the papers used to belong to either, especially since YOU were prepared to use them."

"No, no need at all."

"Don't let Severus hear that you've been using them," Draco warned, "If you're wanting to stay on the right side of him."

Harry fought back a smile, "Draco I..." He attempted, thinking that it was about time that Draco was told the truth before he made a bigger fool of himself.

"I spent the day with Severus again, we talked together all morning," Draco interrupted, "He showed me this sword he has, it's a very special sword."

"Really?" Harry said getting quite irritated and changing his mind about telling Draco, a part of him enjoyed watching him make a fool of himself and he was so good at it.

"Yes," Draco continued to crow, obviously thinking that Harry should be impressed and jealous, "And he let me touch it, of course a sword would be too heavy me to hold at the moment but the potion is working wonders and it won't be long before I can."

"Well I have to go," Harry said standing up.

"I haven't upset you have I?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry almost snapped.

"Good," Draco gushed, "Just want to be clear about that."

"Goodnight Draco," Harry said as pleasantly as he could manage and then fled out of the door.

.

.

.

The following day Severus took Draco into his potions room and the young man sat by the cauldron for a while watching Severus work and cutting the ingredients up for him. They were going to do one batch with Draco observing Severus, then Severus was going to supervise Draco and after that Draco would be left to make his own potion thus freeing enough time for Severus to be able to attend to his other duties more effectively.

Draco was feeling happy enough, he was feeling a bit disappointed that their current arrangement was coming to an end but he had plans for making sure that he would be spending lots of time with Severus for other reasons. All he had to do was warn Harry off for a while and then everything would be fine, he was making great progress with winning Severus over and Potter could never hope to match the past relations that the two Slytherins shared, it was as good as done.

Draco managed to turn the potion making session very much to his advantage by showing as much enthusiasm as was possible and by making sure that all the ingredients were prepared exactly as Severus liked them, Potter wouldn't even know where to start with that sort of thing.

Halfway through the morning Draco was doubly pleased when Harry came into the potions room without knocking and during a critical point in the brewing process too.

"Severus, I need to talk to you," Harry began rather pathetically Draco thought with glee.

Severus looked up from his cauldron with what Draco observed to be considerable irritation, "Speak." He commanded.

Harry looked understandably nervous and muttered on about a very important matter of some sort without looking up to meet Severus' eye once.

Draco was expecting that Severus would refuse to be drawn away from his potion and he had a wonderful plan for turning Harry's actions even more to his own advantage, "I can look after the potion for you," He offered brightly.

"Oh," Severus said seeming rather surprised as he turned to address Draco, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," Draco continued brightly, "I have been studying the procedure very carefully and it will pose no problem at all Sir."

Draco was pleased to observe that Harry glared at him intensely as Severus agreed.

Although he could hear nothing of what went on in the living room with Severus and Potter, Draco was pleased to note that Severus looked flustered when he returned, the very image of how he always looked after he had been forced into a rage. Draco proudly announced how well the potion had been progressing in the Headmaster's absence and Severus gave him the appropriate amount of praise.

Draco spent lunchtime with Severus and afterwards they returned to the potions room. Potter did not interrupt again until the end of the afternoon. Draco had insisted that he needed to rest a little in the armchair by this point and he was able to observe Potter's behaviour in front of Severus when he thought that he wasn't looking, as Draco pretended to be asleep.

"I need to tell you about another matter," Harry began.

Draco nearly grunted in disgust at Harry's woeful technique.

"Can it not wait till dinner time?" Severus asked.

Draco risked a little glance through almost shut eyes and found that Severus was standing around the front of the desk and was facing Potter.

"Is he asleep?" Harry asked gesturing over to where Draco was reclining.

"Yes," Severus answered.

Harry didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

Draco was pleased, he thought that Harry might just go ahead and speak this time and he would be able to hear what was so important that he felt that he had to keep interrupting Severus in his work.

"I am absolutely sure," Severus confirmed.

"I have been feeling so lonely these last few days," Harry whined.

Draco closed his eyes tight shut and tried his best not to snigger; he didn't want to ruin his chance of hearing everything. Draco heard Severus sigh and then waited for further whining or evidence that Severus was either angry or irritated. There was nothing but a comfortable kind of silence and Draco knew that they hadn't left the room. Draco risked a look and was surprised and annoyed by what he saw.

Draco couldn't imagine how Potter had managed it but the Gryffindor was standing in front of Severus and had leant his head against the Headmaster's chest. The Headmaster had placed a comforting hand around the young man's shoulders. Draco was furious and he couldn't wait till he got the opportunity to catch Potter alone, he wasn't going to let him spoil everything now by casting even the slightest amount of doubt in Severus' mind, not now he was getting so close to completing his goal.

.

.

.

Harry was pleased when it was time to go to bed; he longed to be with Severus and just lie next to him taking comfort in his presence. He didn't really mind if they had sex or not, they had already managed to squeeze that activity into the working day thanks to Draco's generosity. He wouldn't say no though, if Severus were inclined.

"It was very nice of Draco to let me have my wicked way with you today," Harry commented as Severus slid under the covers and lay on his side facing Harry.

"Though I doubt that he would have been so agreeable if he had known what the important matter you needed to discuss was." Severus said sliding a hand underneath the sheets to caress Harry's belly.

Harry felt the warmth as Severus began to sense and reached his own hand out to do the same with Severus, a nightly routine of theirs.

"Hermione's book says that they'll be moving soon," Harry mentioned.

"When they begin to move you can't feel it at first." Severus added.

"Hmm," Harry responded sounding more disappointed than he had meant to convey, "Hermione's book also says that this stage in the pregnancy is also a good time to go on a little holiday, especially if you're not feeling sick or anything."

"Really?" Severus said making a very good job of sounding disinterested.

Harry didn't make a big thing of it and left Severus with the thought. Instead he slid his hand from Severus belly to lower down and began trying to interest him in something else instead.

.

.

.

Severus looked over to Draco who was once again sat on the sofa while he worked at his desk. It was only a few days till Harry's birthday now, Severus wanted to take him away from Hogwarts for at least three days and Draco had been taking his potion for long enough for Severus to be confident that it was worth trying to get him on his feet. Yet Draco still wanted to be carried to and from bed and insisted that his arms had recovered much more successfully, allowing him to read but giving him an excuse not to stand.

Severus stopped writing for a moment as he watched Draco reading the potions text that he had given him, so that Draco would be able to brew his own potion competently Severus was making him read the background theory behind the choice of ingredients. He wondered if Draco had grown rather accustomed to their present arrangement or if he was just trying to avoid facing Harry and Ron properly for as long as possible.

Whatever was going on, Severus was determined that he was going to find out and put a stop to it, they couldn't go on living as they were. Severus was spending far too much time with Draco and Harry couldn't come and go as he pleased in his own home. Both Harry and Ron had to keep hiding together under the invisibility cloak. Severus could tell, even though he didn't complain much at all, that Harry minded the amount of time that they were spending in opposite parts of the castle and the school term hadn't even started.

It was nearly dinner time and Severus knew that Harry would be making his way back soon if he wasn't already on his way, he decided that it was time to be firm with Draco. He took out his map and activated it; he could see both Ron and Harry walking through the castle together, Ron keeping their progress fairly slow.

"Harry and Ron are on their way back," Severus announced as he stood up, he noted Draco's panicked expression.

"I'll go back to my room now," Draco couldn't help insisting.

Severus didn't pick up the medicloak but took a quill from his desk and approached Draco. The tip of the quill was damaged and was no good for writing anymore, Severus took out his wand and transfigured the quill into a walking stick.

Draco looked even more panicked, "I can't," he insisted.

"You will at least try," Severus persevered, he showed Draco the map, "Look, they're getting closer."

Draco looked at the map and saw that Ron and Harry were coming up the main staircase. He accepted the stick from Severus and when Severus took pity on him and offered him his hand he accepted that too.

Draco managed to stand and Severus had to admit that he was more unsteady on his feet than he thought he would be, he supposed that it had been a long time since he had walked. He took the stick back and transfigured it into an elbow crutch instead.

"Tomorrow I want you to walk around a bit, I think you will do well if you practise." Severus suggested.

"I will," Draco agreed as they made their way across the room to the bedroom. Draco leant on the crutch but he linked his arm with Severus as well. Severus was just glad that he was trying even if it was spurred on by a need to get away from Harry and Ron.

Once in the bedroom Severus stopped Draco from sitting down on the edge of the bed and pushed him towards the armchair instead.

"It's about time that you started to keep the same hours as everybody else," Severus scolded, "I will get your book."

When Severus returned with the book he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There is something I need to mention before Harry and Ron return," Severus began.

Draco's attention immediately became focussed on Severus, as he had known it would be, Severus had intentionally phrased his words to sound as attractive to Draco as possible.

"Yes?" Draco prompted, believing that he was to receive information that was not meant to be shared with anybody else.

"I must go away for a few days, but when I return we must talk about your position here at Hogwarts, what you are going to do and a few other things."

"Right," Draco agreed readily, "I could be your personal assistant, a lot of those letters you've been replying to have required just about the same answer and I've been listening, I could do a newsletter maybe and send it out to all the parents. I can write well now."

"I will think about it," Severus replied, "It will be imperative that you get on well with the other staff though and you have to stop hiding in this room. You can work on being a bit more sociable while I am away."

Draco looked horrified; "You're leaving me with them aren't you?"

"An ideal opportunity I would have thought, but I am afraid you will only have to entertain Ron as Harry will be coming with me."

Draco was uncontrollably jealous, "Why are you taking him?"

"We are visiting somebody we stayed with last summer, a mutual acquaintance."

"Oh," Draco said huffily.

"Then when I get back we will talk, there's also something I want to give you, something I believe should be yours now."

"What is it?" Draco asked hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Patience Draco, it will be yours when I come back."

"Right," Draco said trying very hard to reign himself in, he understood the unspoken deal, be sociable to Ron for a few days, that's all he had to do and at last it would be his, he would have the thing he most wanted in all the world, it was all in place, Severus had made the promise at last.

.

.

.

Later that same evening Harry, Severus and Ron all sat around the fire with their cups of cocoa. Ron had already arranged his bed things and was lying down ready to go to sleep as soon as Harry and Severus decided that they were going to bed. Harry lay as he often did, nestled against Severus chest with one of his Kin's hands lying protectively on his belly.

"There is something I need to tell the both of you," Severus announced with a tone of seriousness.

"What is it?" Harry asked feeling a bit panicked by the unknown.

"Nothing bad," Severus reassured Harry, "Not for you anyway."

"For me?" Ron asked with suspicion.

"Depends on how you look at it," Severus continued, "I am going to take Harry away for a few days in order to celebrate his birthday."

Harry sat up suddenly, "Oh Sev! Where are we going?" He asked excitedly.

Ron felt a bolt of jealousy and waited to hear how this would affect him.

"I thought that we might visit Will at Sgoil Dhubh for a few days, revisit our adventure in more pleasant circumstances."

"Oh Ron this is brilliant!" Harry enthused to his friend.

"You're leaving me with HIM aren't you?" Ron asked nowhere near as happy as Harry was.

"He refuses to leave his room when either you or Harry are there," Severus tried to reassure, "He can get his own food from the hearth now, he has books to read, chances are that you won't even see him. All you have to do is go about your own business in the living room here and be available if anything happens, it could work out quite peacefully for you. I have promised him something when I return, if he behaves himself."

"You can't keep bribing him," Harry pointed out.

"I don't think he is capable of behaving himself, no matter what it is you've offered him," Ron added.

"Maybe so, but I have to try, I've told him that we will discuss his role here and I have an old Malfoy family heirloom in my possession, it somehow ended up in the Snape household many moons ago, I will give it to him, he might appreciate it," Severus explained.

Ron reluctantly agreed to the arrangement but he didn't feel particularly convinced that things would be as peaceful as Severus had tried to make out.

.

.

TBC soon

.

.

Coming Next: Chapter Thirty One – Just Like Old Times – Draco confronts Harry and Ron has to stand between them.

.

Some of what is coming in the following chapters:

Harry celebrates his birthday in style.

Harry and Sev visit Will.

Ron and Draco are left together while Harry and Sev are away, what will they get up to?

Will returns to Hogwarts with the Kin.

Hermione gives birth and tells all regarding her pregnancy.

Ron decides to get back with Hermione but things don't go according to plan.


	31. Just Like Old Times

A/N : See the Voice Of Alexian review for this chapter for replies to ch30 reviews.

Beta By Kristine Thorne

Chapter Summary – Draco challenges Harry's patience and Ron has to stand between them. Severus is not amused at the result.

**Chapter Thirty One – Just Like Old Times**

The morning before Harry and Severus were due to go away was bright and sunny. Severus admired the view outside as he passed the living room window, opening it a few inches to let the morning owls through. Everything was in place, Ron and Draco were reasonably reconciled to being in the next room to each other for a few days and the portkey was ready to transport both him and his Kin to the area just outside of Sgoil Dhubh Lodge, early enough in the day for it to be unlikely that they would be seen.

Severus would spend the day as normal and then take Harry downstairs to the hall at dinnertime for the beginning of his birthday treat and then on to the room of requirement for the special surprise. They would sleep in their quarters, or elsewhere if Harry preferred his alternative arrangements, and head out to see Will the next morning. He hoped that he could persuade Will to let him cook for a few days and they would most likely talk and watch movies. They had also had vague plans to try to explain to Will about their lives at Hogwarts but it would depend on how things went.

Turning up in their wizard clothes would no doubt be a catalyst to such a conversation but Will was used to strange people so even that wasn't certain. What was certain was that neither Harry nor Severus could come close to being able to squeeze into their Muggle clothes any longer; they had both been rather pleased to confirm it that morning.

When Severus came out of Draco's bedroom after breakfast he found Harry sitting by on one of the sofas with Ron sat beside him. Ron had an arm round Harry's shoulders and Harry was leaning against his friend.

"What is going on here?" Severus asked with concern for Harry but making it clear that he would rip the head off the person who was responsible for upsetting his Kin.

Ron turned to speak, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Severus had noticed that Harry was crying, "Nothing?"

"I was just wandering around waiting for you," Harry tried to explain through sobs, "I was happy, I was thinking about tomorrow and I found that my tea had gone cold because I had forgotten about it and I don't know what happened."

"Sounds a bit preggie to me," Ron offered, "Hermione kept doing the same thing."

"Why don't you have a nice quiet morning," Severus suggested, "You can help me with the post."

Harry had a sniff and let Ron go, he went to his Kin instead and Severus hugged him tight till the tears stopped and the first owls arrived through the window. Another letter then came through the fire and Severus went to pick it up.

Severus perused the letter for a few moments already knowing before he read that it had to be internal mail if it had come through the fire.

"This requires the attention of one of us fairly soon," Severus announced, "Just a logistical problem, I will deal with it." Severus knew that despite the fact that the note announced precisely what he had just told Ron and Harry it was in actual fact very likely to be something to do with the small birthday party he had been planning.

"I'll start on the owls," Harry offered crossing the room at the same time that Severus made for the door. He kissed his Kin luxuriously and Severus used a handkerchief to help dry his Kin's face.

"If anything starts to make you feel upset just leave it," Severus instructed as he left.

"Need any help?" Ron called over.

Harry sniffed and pulled the band out of his hair so that it fell free, he leaned his head on his hand to prop it up a good reading distance from the desk, his hair spilling into a tangle onto the parchment.

"Nah," Harry replied, "I'll flood my mind with tedium, it might help."

It was a lovely day and after a while Harry pushed the window open a bit further so that he got some ventilation as well as the owls, as he worked the sun fell onto the back of his neck and it felt wonderfully soothing.

Ron picked up a book that he had found on the coffee table and was amused to find that it was a Psychic Healing set textbook that Severus had obviously left lying around as a hint. Ron decided that he much preferred Severus' postgraduate method of teaching. He pulled his shoes off and lay down on the sofa; there was no reason why he couldn't be comfortable while he studied.

Both Harry and Ron became so engrossed in their activities as the morning wore on that it was with some surprise that they heard the sound of a door opening. Harry looked towards the door to the office expecting it to be Severus returning but that door remained closed.

"Headmaster Snape?" A sweet and sickly sounding Draco spoke to catch the attention of what he thought was the elder Headmaster Snape.

"Yes?" Harry instinctively responded without it registering that the sound had come from the direction of the bedrooms. He looked around the room and his eyes eventually settled on Draco who was standing in front of his bedroom door and was dressed in some of Severus' old robes. At least Harry hoped that they were the old ones. He was leaning on the crutch that Severus had transfigured from a quill for him.

Harry was stunned, he hadn't expected to encounter the young man, who according to Severus was avoiding both he and Ron like the Muggle plague. Draco didn't say anything immediately either, he had obviously been so used to Harry and Ron going elsewhere that he had always thought that it would be the case, even when Severus hadn't come to get him.

Harry hoped that he would go back into his bedroom once he realised that Severus wasn't there.

"Potter!" Draco said eventually with venom, not moving from the spot where he stood.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, he really didn't want to get into anything at all with Draco on a day like this, when a cold cup of tea had seemed like the end of the world.

"What DO you think you are doing at Severus' desk?" Draco demanded to know.

Harry sighed and hoped that his face wasn't still puffy from crying, he hadn't thought that he would need to get Ron to clear that up, "I am answering some of the owls," Harry replied going back to his work to hopefully show Draco that he was determined not to be disturbed. One of the owls made a fly past the window taking a look to see if Harry was ready, the other owls continued to circle outside, knowing that they couldn't all clutter up the Headmaster's quarters while they waited.

Draco was not prepared to be so courteous and didn't mind cluttering up the living room at all. Despite the fact that he couldn't be that great on his feet yet, he continued to hover by the desk.

"That is going to be my job, did Severus tell you? I am going to be his personal assistant," Draco attempted to crow as Harry stubbornly continued to write with his quill.

"Really?" Harry said in a flash of irritation and anger, "Then it's a wonder that he didn't come and get you when he was called away elsewhere this morning, isn't it?"

"He won't like it you know," Draco warned.

"Won't like what?" Harry asked reluctantly taking his eyes away from his work.

"You might think that you can get into his good books by doing this, but he wants me to do it, he won't thank you for just deciding that you are going to do it."

"I offered to do this before he left and Severus readily agreed, now go away Draco."

"No." Draco insisted.

Harry threw down his quill and stood up, he came round to stand in front of the desk and he noticed that Ron was pretending to read his book, but the shake of his shoulders betrayed the laughter he was fighting to suppress. Harry's emotions seemed to be on a bit of a roller coaster and he had to smile at his friend.

"Do not laugh at me!" Draco ranted.

Harry heard a squeak coming from Ron's direction and it did nothing to help him control his composure.

"You can laugh! But there are things that you don't know and at the end of the day I promise that you won't be laughing any more. Severus has promised me that I will be his!"

"Oh go back to your room, he has done nothing of the sort," Harry answered dismissively, "Go away before you make an even bigger idiot of yourself."

Ron lost his battle and laughed out loud.

Draco continued in his rage, "You had better stay away from Severus, I am warning you, because your efforts are pointless!"

"If my efforts are so pointless then why are you warning me?" Harry asked, he took a glance at Ron who had tears running down his face; Harry couldn't help letting his grin broaden in response.

This only served to heighten Draco's anger though, "I will wipe that smile off your face," Draco threatened.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Harry asked without concern since he knew Severus was safely his Kin and no other's to have and nobody in the entire wizarding world could cause him any harm, not unless he let them.

"I may not have my wand but I will do everything in my power to make sure you are well and truly discouraged from crossing me Potter! Let's see how Severus likes you with a smashed up face shall we?" Draco threatened, the fact that the two former Gryffindors were laughing at him robbing him of all reason, the fact that Severus had warned him against precisely this kind of thing forgotten in the heat of the moment, he took a step forward.

Ron had stopped laughing when he heard the confrontation in Draco's voice. He used the walker to join the two by the desk his face now composed through concern. He wasn't at all worried that Harry couldn't get the better of Draco but rather that he might lose his sense of perspective and over do it. The last thing he wanted to see was a sword needlessly waved.

Draco thought, however, that Ron sought to protect Harry when he came to step between them.

"What are you going to do to stop me Weasley?" Draco asked with disdain.

"Anything I can," Ron asserted not knowing exactly what he could do himself.

"Well Potty, very revealing, you must be hardly worth fighting if Weasel here thinks it's worth stepping in."

"Just try me!" Harry said.

"Not helping," Ron complained to Harry.

"Oh I will!" Draco promised Harry, "As soon as fatty here gets out of the way."

"Stop it both of you," Ron attempted to intercede, "Severus is not going to be pleased when he finds out you've been fighting."

Draco sneered, "In case you have forgotten, this is how it works. I fight you two and tell Severus that you attacked me and I was only defending myself, then you two get chucked out because I am a Slytherin and he was my House Head. It'll be just like old times."

"I think you will find that the rules have changed a little since graduation," Harry warned.

Ron, after a number of months of experience, recognised the tone in Harry's voice and knew that it meant trouble unless he succeeded in defusing the situation. He remained between Harry and Draco. Draco came up really close and tried to push him out of the way but fortunately the young man wasn't very strong yet and wasn't able to shift him with one arm.

"Severus will not be pleased with you Draco whatever you say, just stop it now," Ron tried to insist.

"Let me at him!" Draco continued to rage, "Get out of the way!"

Draco pushed Ron more strongly this time and he lost his balance, holding onto the walker to help regain it, it distracted him just long enough for Draco to attempt a lunge at Harry. Draco managed to push Harry with the palm of his hand before Ron recovered and held onto the walker with one hand, he tugged Draco backwards by grabbing hold of the robes he was wearing hoping that being pulled suddenly would also affect his balance a bit.

Ron managed to get himself back in the way as Draco lunged again but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold him back for much longer, "Stop it!" Ron uselessly tried to insist again.

"No!" Draco insisted.

"He's pregnant!" Ron burst out without even knowing that he was going to say it.

It might not have been planned, it wasn't the real reason why Draco shouldn't fight Harry and it was probably not the best thing to say to him, but it certainly caused him to stop.

"What?" Draco said incredulously.

Ron took a deep breath and repeated it, "Harry is pregnant, and you can't fight with him."

"Pregnant? Did I hear you correctly Weasel?"

If he was honest Ron was already considering the repercussions and wishing he hadn't mentioned it, but it was too late, "Yes."

Draco snorted a laugh, "Impossible, that's the sort of thing girls do, hasn't anyone ever explained that to you Weasel?"

"It's true," Harry said quietly from behind Ron.

"He hasn't eaten himself into that shape you idiot, that's a pregnancy," Ron added.

Draco snorted another laugh as the responses began to form in his head and he took a peak at Harry's slightly rounded abdomen. Harry wasn't very big yet but what was there was definitely more up front in the abdominal area and hardly anywhere else, "Well, well, Potter! What HAVE you been up to?" Draco began with glee.

Ron and Harry remained quiet not seeing that there was any point in encouraging Draco. They both supposed that they would have to wait till Draco ran out of ammunition or Severus came back, at least he wasn't threatening physical violence any longer.

"What was it? A potion's accident maybe? Some accidental wand waving, who knows what you careless Gryffindors are likely to get up to." Draco began, "I take it Severus wasn't able to reverse the magic or maybe he thought it was more fun to watch you live with the consequences of your actions for a change. Maybe you're finding his approach a little different to Dumbledore's. Did the spell or potion make somebody impregnate you or did the pregnancy just appear? Obviously not a wanted pregnancy though, ey Potter? Hey, was it a parting gift from a Death Eater? That would be funny wouldn't it Potter, finding that you were cooking up a new piece of evil? Maybe the baby will have the soul of the Dark Lord reborn."

Ron was tensing but Harry was suddenly in a different mood entirely, with dismay Ron heard Harry sniff.

"My baby will not be evil!" Harry blurted out.

Harry was crumbling in hormonal emotion and Ron knew that it would only encourage Draco.

Harry struggled to control his tears but failed, he wiped his face on the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh what a pitiful sight, how pathetic." Draco commented.

"My baby will be perfect!" Harry sobbed.

Draco snorted another laugh, "So what was it? Potion or wand? Does it have a father Potter? It's not Weasel here is it? Is that why he wants to protect you so much?"

"I am not protecting Harry, I am protecting you, from yourself! Idiot!" Ron informed Draco but he wasn't listening.

"You know," Draco ranted on, "Severus may not have had the inclination to get rid of this little problem for you, but I could do it, I could make sure you have a miscarriage right now. What do you say?"

Ron's eyes went wide when he heard Draco's words and his heart thumped through his body to the floor. He swung round to face Harry and sure enough his expression had changed.

"Harry, get out, I will deal with this!" Ron tried to insist.

"He wants to kill my child!" Harry stated in a voice that Ron recognised very well and even Draco might grasp the meaning of in the few minutes that he didn't have available to him, if, like they suspected, in the back his mind he might know what a Kin Bond was from his family connections. Harry's hand began to go for his sword and was only slowed by the fact that Ron was shielding Draco.

"Harry," Ron insisted again, "I will deal with Draco, go upstairs."

"No!" Harry insisted, "Get out of my way!"

"He's no match for you," Ron tried to reason with Harry, "I will have more fun and I can manage fine, please Harry, let me deal with this, just go."

"I was just joking anyway," Draco added, either because he had realised the danger or he rather fancied a go at Ron instead after all.

"Sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron insisted, "I don't like to see you having to get your hands dirty with this kind of crap, you don't deserve it. Besides, I promise you, it will be the most fun I've had in months."

"I can quite imagine it will be the most fun you've had in your entire miserable life but that's hardly the issue," Draco retorted.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you don't stand a chance against me!" Ron responded.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to fight you, you pathetic fat lump of an excuse for a wizard, it's hardly worth risking a finger nail over," Draco continued to taunt Ron.

Harry reluctantly left the room and went through to the office, a moment later footsteps could be heard on the attic floor above them. Ron turned back to face Draco who was looking a whole lot more confident now that Harry had gone.

"Are you going to hit me then Weasel?" Draco asked cockily.

"No, we are going to talk this through like adults."

"Pathetic!" Draco said half turning to walk away, looking back as he turned to sneer at Ron.

Ron kept a hold of the walker with one hand as he leaned back he hoped that it would know what he wanted to do and cooperate. He brought his arm back and before Draco could realise what was happening Ron had struck him in the face with his fist putting as much strength behind the blow as he could manage.

To Ron's relief rather than delight Draco stumbled back and thumped down onto the floor. Before the former Slytherin had a chance to recover himself Ron threw himself down on top of him and landed a fist into his abdomen. Ron was quite determined that he should win this fight, if Draco managed to get onto his feet and follow Harry it would be the last thing he ever did.

Draco was a bit winded and when the fist had impacted with his nose it had brought tears to his eyes. Falling readily had helped take a bit of strength out of the blow though and he quite quickly brought both his hands up to Ron's throat.

"Is that the best you can do Weasel?" Draco taunted as he tried his best to tighten his grip.

Ron had been right, Draco wasn't particularly strong and now they were on the floor and Ron didn't need to keep his balance, he had the advantage over him. He prised the hands from his throat and tried to pin Draco down. They wrestled and struggled on the floor for what seemed like an age before Ron eventually managed to decisively get the upper hand. Draco panted breathlessly with Ron's weight pressing down on him and his arms restrained. He still tried to struggle beneath Ron but he was increasingly coming to realise that it was useless.

"Get off me you lunatic!" Draco shouted resorting to verbal abuse once again.

"I was saving you, you idiot!" Ron retorted.

"Saving me from a pregnant cry baby? Yeah right!"

"I'll let Harry deal with you next time, then you'll see."

Draco tried a fresh, if half-hearted, struggle, "Bring it on, I'm not scared of Harry bloody Potter!"

Ron laughed, "You really have no idea have you, he was going to kill you."

"I'd like to see him try."

"He was going to pull his sword on you."

Draco suddenly stopped moving, "Sword? What sword?"

Ron sighed, "The sword that Severus gave him, believe me, you really don't want to mess with Harry these days."

Draco looked understandably stunned, "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"I would have thought you would have guessed, being a Malfoy, your family being friendly with the Snapes, how did you think Harry managed to kill all those Death Eaters?"

Draco's face twisted in an expression that seemed to be something between rage and pain, "A Kin Bond? With Severus?"

"Yes, a Kin Bond with Severus, you threaten Severus, Harry or Harry's unborn child and you had better be prepared to die." Ron explained, "This is how Harry became pregnant, it is Severus' child too."

"The youngest of the Kin can bear a child," Draco said almost in a daze, confirming that he knew more about the subject than Ron had at this stage, "Harry has... But he would have had to have... with Professor Snape."

"Yes," Ron agreed, "I find it is better not to think too much about that part."

Draco seemed to suddenly snap out of whatever stupor he had fallen into and Ron had released his hold a bit when Draco had stopped struggling. Draco somehow managed to fight his way free.

To Ron, Draco seemed to be possessed with a primal rage that consumed him and oozed out of him in his every action. He seemed to be finding energy and strength from places that he hadn't been able to access before. Ron now struggled to remain in control as Draco rained blows upon his body. When Ron managed to get the upper hand for a second he didn't dare let it go, he pummelled his fists into Draco's abdomen over and over and although Draco struggled he couldn't escape the impacts.

Suddenly both Ron and Draco's bodies went lifeless and floppy like rag dolls and they fell apart onto the floor, unable to move.

"What is going on here!?" Severus boomed as he came to stand towering above the young men, his wand still in his hand. Realising after a few seconds of silence that of course the two young men were unable to answer, he pointed his wand at them both and released the spell.

Draco and Ron didn't need a spell to keep them routed to the spot now though, the sight of Severus towering over them, his face a picture of fury, served very well instead.

"Speak!" Severus thundered in a voice that neither boy had heard in a long while.

"Ron attacked me," Draco found his voice first, keeping to his promise about trying to drop Ron in the shit, "He started it."

Ron wasn't worried however, "Because Draco threatened Harry."

Severus turned his attention to Draco; "I did not spend hours toiling over a hot cauldron just to enable you two to fight in my quarters," He shouted at the young man, "I will be making no more potion for you! Perhaps healing you enough to walk wasn't such a good idea, you were much more agreeable company when you had to be spoon-fed!"

Ron was starting to relax a little when Severus turned his attention to him, "A threat being made to Harry or anybody else is no excuse to defile my quarters with expressions of violence, use your wand next time to immobilise your opponent. You attacked a defenceless man, Draco has no wand and little strength to defend himself with."

Ron stayed silent, he knew Professor Snape when he was angry from school days, it was no use arguing that, although he did sometimes carry a wand, he was even more useless with it than he used to be due to the effects of the curse. There was no point in mentioning that Harry hadn't thought to immobilise Draco either. No point mentioning, that for a weak cripple, Draco had done a rather good job of breaking at least one of his ribs.

Ron burned with the unfairness of it all, he had been trying to save a very volatile situation and he still believed in himself that he had done that very effectively. They hadn't even broken any of the Snape's possessions while they were rolling around on the floor and he had tried initially to just pin Draco down before he started fighting like a wild animal.

That was Snape though, unfair and biased, Ron reflected, except that he wasn't biased towards Slytherins any longer, something that he thought Draco might be taking very hard; he was biased towards Harry and Harry only.

The silence stretched on and Ron didn't know if Snape was going to say anything else or if he was expected to explain himself further or not. He was beginning to feel the effects of the fight. His ribs were throbbing and it was painful to move, he could taste blood on his lips and his right eye was throbbing intensely.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that either of you could behave like adults," Severus spoke in more subdued tones than before, "Where is Harry?"

"He's up in the attic," Ron offered before Draco could speak.

"Right," Severus said with chilling calm that didn't encourage Ron to relax one little bit, "Get out."

"What?" Ron blurted without thinking.

"Get out," Severus repeated as if he had been too stupid to understand the first time, "Both of you."

Both Ron and Draco were routed to the spot.

"Get out, go down to the hospital wing to get yourselves healed up, I believe Mediwitch Meg likes this sort of thing," Severus expanded.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, he was only being sent away to get some treatment, maybe Snape wasn't as bad as he had been at school after all, he crawled over to his walker and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

Severus approached Draco and in the same icy cool voice told him to leave too.

"I can't," Draco whined unwisely, "I have never walked that far, I can't."

Severus grabbed Ron and hauled him over to stand beside Draco, "Maybe on your way there you can both learn to cooperate with each other," Severus snapped handing Draco his crutch and planting his other hand firmly on the side of Ron's walker.

Severus pointed to the door with an icy glare upon his face. Ron and Draco made slow progress towards the door but they were leaving as Severus had instructed. Draco suddenly stopped.

"I can't go out there looking like this," Draco started to complain but he found that by the time he had finished the sentence he was sounding Scottish and looked like Oliver Wood once more.

"I have restored your disguise but without hiding your injuries, I only had to remove part of the revealing spell so it will last indefinitely," Severus instructed, "Now get yourselves away and after you've finished in the hospital wing you can find yourselves somewhere else to sleep, Gryffindor Tower perhaps," He added with a note of finality.

Ron nearly protested in shock but realised in time that it would be useless and stopped himself from saying anything.

"You have both betrayed my trust and I don't trust readily," Severus added coldly as the two young men left.

.

.

.

Ron made his way down the staircase with Draco in tow knowing that there was no way he was going back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione would have a field day and torture him for something seeming like forever. He was quite determined that he was going to ditch Draco as soon as possible too, quite apart from anything else, having to converse with him looking like Oliver Wood was too creepy for words. He would leave him in the hospital wing, let Meg think of what to do with him.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Draco asked in a rather pleasant Scottish lilt just when Ron had decided that he was likely to get to the hospital wing without having to hear it, "I am certainly not going to sleep in Gryffindor Tower."

"Anywhere where you aren't," Ron replied, "Now shut up and don't say another word to me."

"He'll calm down," Draco said confidentially.

"You still don't understand do you?" Ron snapped, "You threatened to kill Harry's baby."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Doesn't matter."

"You didn't tell Severus."

"No, but Harry might, then you are dead."

Draco had the decency to at least sound a bit nervous, "He won't will he?"

"I don't know." Ron answered irritably, the temptation to finish beating Draco up was very strong, though it would have been rather hard to explain if anybody caught him doing it in the corridor with him now looking like he did.

"I don't think he will," Draco added.

"You have just lost me my home and my potential occupation," Ron stopped walking and turned on Draco, careful not to use his name, "Will you just shut up? Just please please please stop talking. Just don't fucking well talk to me ok?" He yelled.

They started walking again and came upon the main staircase, Draco mercifully kept quiet for the whole of the descent and Ron was very relieved.

When they reached the right floor for the hospital wing they turned into the corridor and Ron noticed that it was deserted.

"Ron?" Draco began to speak.

"Shut up!"

"But Ron!" Draco whined.

"NO!" Ron insisted, remembering the death of the man who had become his friend when it was nearly too late and who had betrayed his trust and died before he even knew it, "Not a word, not in that voice, it just isn't fair."

"But Ron I..." Draco persisted, but trailed off without finishing the sentence.

Ron felt a tug on the walker then the recently familiar pull of Draco leaning on it was gone altogether and the lack of it was accompanied with a soft thump on the floor beside him. Ron stopped and looked around him, Draco was lying on the stone floor with his eyes closed.

Ron sighed in irritation, "You can stop that crap right away, you have caused me enough trouble for one day without pulling stupid attention seeking stunts."

There was no response, Ron became a little unnerved and lowered himself down onto the floor, the pain in his chest and his head screamed at him, he poked Draco firmly in the ribs with his finger but he didn't respond.

.

.

.

Severus climbed the staircase up into the attic after he had taken a few good deep breaths to help calm him. He didn't think it was too much to ask, to enjoy his pregnancy in peace after all these years of waiting. He didn't want anybody other than Harry to be glad about it, he didn't need the approval of the rest of the wizarding world, he just wanted to do his job and remain relaxed enough to protect his baby's health. He didn't want to have to distress his baby with ranting and raving, if the silly young men thought that they had got off lightly it certainly hadn't been for their benefit that he had lowered his voice.

When Severus noticed Harry he was curled up on the floor of the attic his head resting against a table leg, he was crying but he tried to stop when he saw Severus.

Severus sat down beside his Kin and Harry melted into his arms the crying coming on more strongly despite his efforts to stop.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today," Harry sobbed as Severus offered him his handkerchief again.

"I have a fairly good idea and I'll knock both their heads together when I see them next," Severus commented.

"I heard the shouting, they were still at it then?"

"Oh yes," Severus answered with obvious anger.

"Ron was only trying to help," Harry defended, he then told Severus all about how it had happened and how Draco now knew that he was pregnant. He didn't tell Severus that Draco had threatened to kill his baby, it would only have led to bloodshed and he didn't want his Kin to go running off now.

"There were better ways of dealing with the situation," Severus observed sternly.

"Maybe, but I wasn't much help either."

"Don't blame yourself Harry, " Severus tried to soothe, "They've probably been itching to get their hands on each other all along. In any case, now they will have to get along because we are still going away tomorrow."

Harry tried to smile, "And tonight?"

"All set for tonight, all you have to do is make yourself look irresistible."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Harry grumbled feeling miserable and self consciously pulling his hair over his scar, normally he didn't bother with it, "I only have these clothes and I wear them all day."

Severus got to his feet and went to the corner of the attic; he came back with a box and laid it beside Harry.

Harry smiled at Severus and opened the box, knowing that Severus must have got him clothes for the occasion but nothing could have prepared him for what he found, inside lay the most beautiful robes he had ever seen.

"You had better be planning on wearing something similar." Harry said feeling the wonderfully smooth and silky velvet with his fingers.

"Tonight I wear the burgundy and you wear the black," Severus answered.

.

.

.

TBC soon

.

.

.

Chapter Thirty Two - Requirement - Chapter Summary - Ron comes close to his worst fear, only this time it isn't a boggart and Harry celebrates his birthday in style.


	32. Requirement

Review replies posted in Voice Of Alexian review from 21st Aug am.

Beta by Kristine Thorne

Chapter Summary – Ron has a problem with Draco and Harry celebrates his birthday in style thanks to his Kin.

cc

**Chapter Thirty-Two - Requirement**

Ron looked desperately around him wishing now that the corridor wasn't quite so deserted, though he had been quite glad about it a minute earlier.

"This is not funny," Ron warned Draco who still lay on the floor completely unresponsive. He was panicking; this was so close to the perfect picture of his worst fear that he couldn't bear it. Although why his worst fear was suddenly like this, he had yet to figure out, it was too bizarre and inexplicable for words.

Ron was left with little option, he either had to go to the hospital wing on his own and fetch Meg back with him or he had to get somebody to floo a message up to Snape who was probably still getting all the gory details about their little altercation from Harry. Actually, he only really had one appropriate option, Severus had been dealing with the effects of Draco's curse up till now and it was most likely something to do with that, he had only thought about Meg because he hadn't just upset her.

Or he could deal with it himself, Ron considered. He placed his hands on Draco's head and began to sense just like he had seen Severus do the night that he had been brought up from the shrieking shack. The sensing confirmed that Draco was unconscious.

"That's a whole lot of help," Ron grumbled to himself.

He thought of trying to raise Draco's consciousness level with healing but he didn't know how to do that. He was pondering precisely how useless he was, when the first muscle spasm jerked Draco's head beneath his touch. Ron looked down at Draco, horrified to see that the spasm he had felt was only the start.

The tremors spread from Draco's neck, down his arms and through his torso till his whole body was convulsing. All Ron could do was sit and watch, he tried to think but his brain had turned to mush. Ron remembered that he had seen Harry in a similar state when he had had one of his more intense visions but that seemed like a long time ago and it had really freaked him out then too. This wasn't a vision though; it was most probably the effects of the curse. He tried to remember what he was supposed to do, what Hermione did when he had one of his turns. It seemed to involve nothing more than safe positioning and waiting for it to pass, if he remembered correctly.

Draco started to make gurgling sounds, like he was choking, Ron snapped out of his inaction and pushed him over onto his side.

Ron pulled Draco's now long dark hair away from his face and amid the continuing tremors he began to sporadically vomit onto the stone floor. It was different to Harry's visions; Draco didn't fling his arms around and didn't need to be restrained to prevent physical harm. It wasn't like something else was controlling his muscles it was as if there was little control at all; the movements were from random and rapid contractions and it seemed to go on forever but it could only have been a matter of minutes.

Ron looked up, scanning the corridor in both directions to see if anybody was there, listening out for anybody who might be close by. Despite everything that had passed between them he hoped that it wasn't going to be Hermione who found them. Not with Draco looking like a beaten up Oliver Wood even if she did know whom it really was. Maybe it was because he looked like Oliver Wood that Ron didn't feel angry anymore and began to stroke Draco's face with his hand in a soothing manner.

The tremors eventually ceased though Draco continued to lie still and unconscious on the floor. Ron didn't dare try to clean up the vomit with his wand as Draco was still lying so close to it, so he was thankful that he had quite a strong stomach for such things.

A young girl, who appeared to be old enough to be a student, though in the lower years, appeared at the end of the corridor. She took one look at Ron's battered face and the man on the floor and turned to go the other way. Ron had no choice but to shout after her.

The girl cautiously approached Ron and as she got closer she recognised him.

"I need you to use the floo system to talk to the Headmaster, I need you to ask him to come down here and bring a medicloak."

"I'll just get Meg," the girl offered instead.

Ron supposed that the girl must be at least a second year to be so reluctant to contact Headmaster Snape.

"It has to be Headmaster Snape," Ron explained looking as understanding and as apologetic as he could be, thinking that it was unfortunate for the little girl that Snape had just been put in a fowl mood. The girl looked like she would rather have lunch with Dementors but she nodded her head and ran off.

All Ron could do was wait and worry that he hadn't given a more comprehensive message considering the circumstances, he suddenly wasn't certain that Severus would come. He looked down at Draco who looked pale through all the scrapes and forming bruises and still lay motionless. He wondered guiltily if it might have been the fighting that triggered the attack, it probably hadn't helped. He wondered if he should try to lift Draco and turn him over, thus getting him away from the vomit now that the seizure seemed to be over. It seemed like a good idea after he imagined how much he would like to wake up to that himself. Draco still didn't have much weight and it wasn't too hard to achieve, as Ron completed the task Draco groaned weakly but noticeably.

"Draco," Ron whispered hoping that there really wasn't anyone there to hear him use his real name.

Draco didn't respond. Ron pulled up a sleeve and placed a hand on Draco's forearm, he attempted to sense after making sure that there were no bruises there. He could feel the transmission of pain, intense and all encompassing. He chose a few more areas where Draco hadn't been injured in the fight and got the same response.

Draco moved his head slightly but made no other movement, "Make it stop," he whispered without opening his eyes, he sounded drowsy, "Sev?"

"No it's Ron," Ron tried to inform Draco.

"Ron?" Draco began to smile and then grimaced in pain.

"Lie still," Ron instructed hoping that Draco would understand even though he didn't sound like he was feeling particularly coherent.

"Hold me?" Draco asked.

Ron began to hope that Draco wouldn't remember much about this when it was over, he took one of Draco's hands and held it firmly, he found that it seemed to calm him a bit.

CCCCC

Harry and Severus were descending the stairs from the attic when they thought that they heard a voice coming from the fire in the living room. Severus went on ahead and Harry followed carrying the box with his new robes in it.

The girl in the fire looked like she was rethinking her resolve to give the message when she saw Severus standing by the fire looking down at her, he didn't look very happy at all.

"What is it?" Severus snapped.

"A message from Ronald Weasley he..." The girl began.

"Sending messages through one of the students, how cowardly of him, tell him I am not interested in any of his excuses," Severus responded before the girl had a chance to finish the sentence.

"He asked me to ask you to come urgently and to bring the medicloak," the girl blurted out, knowing what Professor Snape had been like the first year she was taught by him she had the sense to add the 'urgently' part herself.

"Where is he?" Severus asked.

The girl tried to explain the location but Severus wasn't sure that he understood exactly where she meant, "Meet me on the main staircase," He instructed.

The girl nodded.

"Thank you," Severus snapped then turned away from the fire, the girl didn't need a better excuse to disappear, she had delivered her message and was happy to leave the fire.

Harry joined his Kin, "What was that about?" He asked placing the box down on the sofa.

"Ron wanting the medicloak for some reason," Severus explained.

"Where is he?"

"I sent them both to see Meg, I certainly wasn't going to deal with them."

"Was he strong enough to walk that far?" Harry asked.

"Draco?" Severus sighed with irritation, "He was strong enough to fight with Ron."

"But he would be worn out after that," Harry added with more sympathy than Draco deserved.

"Well, I suppose I had better go find them," Severus announced going to find the medicloak.

Harry followed him, "Can I come?"

"Yes of course," Severus answered.

"Better take some potions too," Harry suggested.

Severus picked up a small case out of the potions room that he kept for the purpose and made sure it contained some of Draco's potion as well as the more regular things.

CCCCC

Draco continued to mumble incoherently and Ron sat holding his hand while he waited, unable to do much else. He was relieved to see Severus, Harry and the young girl approaching even though Severus wore a face similar to thunder.

Severus did not greet Ron in any way but knelt down beside Draco and began to sense, Harry opened the potion case.

"What happened?" Severus demanded to know and Ron explained it to him as best he could.

Severus took a few potions from the case and lined them up on the stone floor, "Hold his head," He instructed as he took the stopper out of the first phial.

Ron had been in this position before and raised Draco's head up onto his knee, "We're going to give you some potions, you will have to swallow," He told Draco hoping that he would hear and understand.

"Two pain potions," Severus spoke as he handed the phials over one by one, "One muscle relaxant, one regeneration, some sedative and two of the nerve potion that I brewed especially for him."

Ron could tell from Severus' tone of voice that it was best that he didn't say anything unless he was spoken to first.

Severus levitated Draco an inch off the floor and spread the medicloak out beneath him, he then lowered him down again and wrapped the cloak around him being careful to secure it so it would not fall open again as they made their way back upstairs.

Draco began to drift to sleep as the pain and sedation potions began to work and Severus lifted him up off the floor. As they began to walk back to the Headmaster's quarters Harry looked back and gestured for Ron to follow them. He had assumed that he would have to continue on to see Meg but he trusted Harry to know what he was doing and followed him instead.

Ron remained silent all the way back up the stairs. Severus took Draco straight into his room and Harry followed them after pointing to the sofa. Ron took the hint and sat himself down.

While he waited Ron noticed the box on the sofa beside him and couldn't resist having a peak. He instantly regretted it since he had half known what it might be and when he saw what the present actually was, it made him feel worse than he already was. He was pleased for Harry, he really was, but he couldn't help thinking how he would never see anything like the robes Harry had been given by his Kin, and he certainly wouldn't have anybody to give them to either.

He thought of Harry wearing the robes for the evening that Severus had planned for him and thought about how Draco had nearly ruined it for them. He was surprised to find that he now felt angrier with himself rather than Draco, though he didn't know exactly why.

When Severus and Harry eventually emerged from the bedroom Ron could feel that Severus had noticed that he was there by the way the skin on the back of his neck tingled, he didn't look up. He hoped that Harry had had a soothing word with his Kin to support his presence back in their quarters.

"Now that the potion is working effectively the curse is having to fight for control, causing seizures to occur, it might have been partly triggered by today's exertion," Severus explained without addressing Ron directly, "Go get yourself cleaned up," He then added.

Although he hadn't mentioned his name, Ron knew by the tone of Severus' voice that he wasn't talking to Harry, he did as he was told and headed for the bathroom without meeting Severus eyes.

Ron didn't look at himself in the mirror but filled the sink with some warm water and gently bathed his face and washed his hands. When he emerged from the bathroom Harry was waiting for him in the living room but Severus had gone. The box had been removed and Harry beckoned Ron to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Close your eyes," Harry instructed.

Ron noticed that Harry had a jar of salve and he complied. He felt the cooling sensation as Harry gently smeared the stuff onto the bruises and cuts on his face with his finger.

"How is Severus?" Ron asked while he wasn't there.

"You mean, is he going to kick you all the way back down the stairs?" Harry said sounding amused.

"It's not funny," Ron grumbled.

"I told him that you were just trying to help, just keep quiet."

"Can I stay here?" Ron asked still not wanting to find anywhere else to sleep despite the awkward atmosphere.

"Yes," Harry replied, "You will have to, we are still going away and you are still looking after sleeping beauty in there."

"Sleeping beauty?"

"Yes, muggle fairy story, the princess who can only be woken by the kiss of a handsome prince."

"You're feeling better," Ron observed.

"Yes, I don't know what Severus has got planned for tonight exactly but it's going to be special."

"Hmm," Ron responded failing to refrain from sounding jealous.

"Have you told him yet?" Severus asked from the direction of the desk making Ron jump out of his skin since he still had his eyes closed and had had no idea that he had returned.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Good," Severus said and Ron could hear the sound of quill on parchment, "I am writing your instructions down in detail on a parchment for you to follow, see if you can't both behave in a more mature manner while we are away. I don't think I need to mention what will happen if I find so much as a mark on either of you when I return."

"Yes," Ron agreed.

"And I will be asking Meg to report to me when we get back so that she can tell me precisely what healing she has been required to do in my absence, don't think of threatening her, she is more frightened of me than she could ever be of either of you two." Severus added, "Not that Draco is likely to be able to fight, not in his current state."

"There, open your eyes," Harry instructed as he finished with the salve.

Ron opened his eyes but kept his head bent down, only catching a glance of Severus at work at the desk.

"Anywhere else need attention?" Harry asked.

"Ribs are a bit sore," Ron said quietly, he lifted up his clothes and pointed to the spot.

Harry quickly sensed the area and then gave him a phial of skelemend, "I would heal it straight away but Severus says I haven't to use too much strength on that sort of thing while I am pregnant." Harry whispered to explain himself.

"It's fine," Ron reassured Harry, "It'll mend in a day with that potion anyway."

"Go into the bedroom," Severus instructed sternly, "You will look over Draco while Harry and I have our lunch and finish the owls. You may order something from the fire for yourself."

Ron smiled at Harry and headed for Draco's bedroom without argument, he was determined not to do anything to cause Severus to change his mind about letting him stay.

CCCCC

Ron found that unsurprisingly Draco had been cleaned up and had received salve for his wounds too. He still looked very unwell but he was sleeping instead of lying unconscious. Severus had got him out of his robes and he was dressed in a cotton nightshirt with the covers pulled halfway up his chest. Ron took a hold of his hand as he sat by the bed, he brushed the long blond hair away from his face with the other, Severus had turned him back into himself and he looked like Draco again.

Draco had started sleeping in the bed with just a normal mattress since he had been getting up every day but now Severus and Harry had put the quilted mattress on top again, the one that was used in the hospital wing to prevent pressure sores. It looked like he was going to be having more contact with Draco in the coming days than he had originally anticipated, Ron now realised.

Draco's hand was long, pale and thin. Everything about Draco was long, pale and thin, Ron observed as he felt over the protruding bones in the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. He had gained some weight since he had come to Hogwarts but not enough, he had never been chunky even at school but now it was probably possible to lift him without the medicloak.

If you were not pregnant, Ron thought, suddenly then reminded about having let the cat out of the bag on that little secret, well at least Harry's anyway. No doubt when Draco was feeling a bit better there would be a million questions about that. At least Harry was going away and wouldn't have to put up with the barrage of taunts about being a Kin, if Draco was THAT stupid to try it. Maybe the idea of Severus slicing his head off might make him shut up, nothing else had so far succeeded.

Ron found that he didn't mind Draco too much when he was either ill or asleep; it was when he started talking coherently that things went downhill. He wondered if he could manage to keep him sedated for the whole time Severus and Harry were away. He would be certainly be attempting something similar on himself with a nice bottle of whiskey in any case.

CCCCC

Harry and Severus managed to finish the letters for the owls quite quickly between the two of them. They ordered lunch then called the owls back from the owlery since they had taken themselves off there when they had become tired of circling around outside waiting. Harry gave them all a bit of food to apologise as each one lined up for their mail to be tied to their leg.

Once the mail had been dealt with Harry then ordered their lunch.

As he ate Harry noticed that Severus seemed to be getting a lot calmer.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Ron and Draco," Harry began to persuade his Kin, "Draco is ill and he didn't ask to end up living with us, he's bound to be a bit angry and he is Draco Malfoy after all. And Ron always does have the best intentions."

Severus appeared unmoved, "I can hear every word Draco says in that room from my desk in the potions room, you designed it that way yourself."

Harry felt rather uncomfortable about forgetting that, "Ah."

"Ah indeed, I know a bit about how Draco has been treating you and Ron, I think I have shown remarkable restraint so far."

"Yes you have," Harry agreed, "But you've given them a good fright, we can leave it at that."

"No, I think I will let them stew till we get back," Severus said with something that could have been mistaken for an evil grin, "Haven't you noticed how wonderfully quiet it is now?"

CCCCC

Later that afternoon Harry was sent to the bathroom for a bath with strict instructions to have a nice relaxing soak and then do his hair up nicely. Harry didn't really need to be told, he was really looking forward to his birthday treat and he wanted to look his best for Severus. When Harry was finished in the bathroom Severus went in after him and he was left alone in the bedroom to get dressed.

With Severus in the bath Harry concentrated on tying his hair up first. Severus wanted Harry to leave Ron on his own but he desperately needed his advice and risked going through to Draco's bedroom several times with his hair done up in various arrangements. Once Ron had given his approval on his hair and he had pushed an extra few grips in to make sure it stayed put Harry pulled his new clothes on and risked another visit to Ron.

Harry stood in the doorway to Draco's bedroom feeling very excited and nervous while Ron looked him over.

"If you didn't already have a Kin I would fancy you myself," Ron told his friend meaning every word.

"Don't be silly," Harry blushed, "You like girls."

"I know," Ron replied, "Even so."

Harry frowned at his friend playfully.

"Go have fun," Ron said shooing Harry out of the room, afraid that Severus would catch them talking.

CCCCC

Ron pulled himself to his feet and went over to the door when he heard that Severus and Harry were ready to leave. Severus was taking Harry down to dinner first before continuing with his other plans and Ron had left the door ajar so that he could see them both together before they left. He opened the door a little more and saw Harry and Severus standing together. Severus said something to Harry and Harry leaned towards his Kin as he spoke.

Ron could see them both clearly, Harry looking stunning in the black fine velvet robes with the ebony trim, he could see it much better in the light of the living room. Severus was wearing a burgundy robe in exactly the same style, which didn't surprise Ron one little bit. What did surprise him was how tall, dignified and regal it made him look. It was quite breathtaking to see them like this together. Ron could have sworn that Severus looked younger than he had during all their school years at Hogwarts; maybe it was the glow of pregnancy and Harry's positive influence removing the permanent scowl.

Harry and Severus turned to face each other and Ron noted how the drape of their robes did nothing to hide their increasing size. If he had imagined this scene even a year ago he would have thought it to be quite a grotesque sight but when it came to actually seeing it, it was beautiful.

Harry stepped closer to Severus and Severus cupped his face with his hand. Harry put an arm round Severus' shoulder and Severus slid his other arm around Harry's waist. Severus leant down a little and Harry closed his eyes. Severus began to kiss Harry and Harry sank into it, it was gentle at first but grew deeper. After a number of minutes of watching them Ron began to wonder if they were ever going to make it down to the hall for dinner after all.

Ron turned away and went back to sit by Draco's bed, shutting the door behind him and casting the room into darkness. He took up Draco's hand in his again and wondered briefly why he did so, at the same time a feeling of sadness and loneliness washed over him.

"So you wanted to be Severus' special friend did you?" Ron said to the sleeping Draco, "Well you're far too late for that, well and truly far too late. I'm afraid you are stuck with me, that'll cheer you up won't it. Do you like whiskey? Great for softening the edges of just about anything, great stuff, not till they've gone though, think we've got into enough trouble for one day."

Ron leaned on the bed, so that he could stand up and take a look at his patient, Draco continued to sleep.

CCCCC

Severus and Harry walked down the many staircases to the hall holding hands and taking their time.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" Harry asked, he really just wanted to move onto Severus' other plans.

"The whole wizarding world knows that it is your birthday today, we have to go there for a while," Severus replied.

"I know," Harry grumbled.

"Don't worry, I will be there to stop it from turning into anything too disagreeable," Severus reassured.

When Harry and Severus entered the hall however, all the residents assembled there for dinner launched up out of their seats and there was so much cheering and clapping that Harry thought that he would be deafened. He could feel Severus grimacing beside him but there was really nothing he could do after all, since even his voice wouldn't rise over the top of all the noise.

Harry was thankful that when they reached the teacher's table Hermione was looking as disapproving as ever and the noise gradually subsided. Harry stood facing the crowd and held Severus' hand tightly.

"How are you doing?" Severus asked.

"I would rather face twenty Dementors," Harry answered trying to smile.

"There's a reporter from The Daily Prophet, I only allowed the one and he has to stay back till I allow him to come forward, are you ready?"

"Do I have to?"

"It will be good publicity for the school, we need the parents to send their children this year."

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

"They can't mess up a report on your birthday," Severus attempted to reassure.

"You don't think?"

"Shall I send for him? At least it isn't that Skeeter woman."

"Yes, go on then."

Severus used his wand to send a small symbol into the air above him and a reporter came forward from the back of the hall. Harry was pleased to see that he had taken Severus' order to keep back seriously at least.

There were photographs first of all, as one was being taken Harry smiled and then looked up adoringly at Severus, he hoped that that would be the one they chose to print.

"Can I ask a few questions? The reporter then asked, he was hoping for more than just an account of the birthday.

"Give us a moment," Severus replied sternly.

The reporter withdrew.

"Do you want to?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry turned to Severus so that the reporter couldn't see his lips as he talked, "I don't know what other story they could make from this but an interview with the Headmasters of Hogwarts so close to the beginning of the school term would present us in a good light."

"Just refuse to answer anything you don't feel happy about, they'll make up their own version anyway."

"I don't know why I'm worried about it, it's not like things have ever been any different."

"You never liked all this did you?" Severus said, it was more of a statement than a real question.

Harry suddenly had a thought, "What about this?" He suggested letting his hand fall gently on the as yet subtle evidence of Severus' pregnancy.

"Nobody wants to hear about that," Severus replied with an amount of irritation.

"I do," Harry said feeling suddenly sad for his Kin, "And as you said, publicity would be good for us now. Come the start of term it will be fairly obvious anyway, but mentioning it now could work in our favour. It could make you seem less harsh, more appealing as a Headmaster to young mothers, as you are obviously interested in having children yourself."

"I don't want to be seen as soft and pliable," Severus grumbled.

Harry smiled at his Kin, "I don't think anyone will ever make the mistake of thinking you are soft and pliable."

"I can't allow the students to take advantage of my weaknesses."

"Nobody will," Harry tried to reassure, "I think you're overreacting a bit but if anybody ever tries to take advantage of your good nature, I will kill them, you know I will."

Severus nearly smiled at Harry before he remembered where he was, "Shall we do this then?"

"Yes let's get it over with," Harry agreed, "I'm eating for two and we're both starving."

CCCCC

After dinner Harry nearly felt like he wanted to run once they got outside the hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked Severus excitedly instead, "Have you got a portkey or something?"

"No," Severus answered calmly but with amusement at his enthusiastic Kin, "We're not going to leave the castle."

"Oh," Harry said feeling a bit disappointed but trusting in Severus enough to remain intensely curious.

"Upstairs," Severus instructed Harry.

They began to climb the stairs and Severus stopped about halfway up.

Harry recognised where he was, "The room of requirement."

Severus got them both inside.

"This takes no preparation at all, I just have to say what I want."

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

Harry suddenly felt a bit silly after a minute's thought, "I don't know," He had to admit.

"See, that's where my preparation comes in, as your Kin I must know your needs better than you do."

Harry grinned at Severus, "Take me somewhere!"

"Close your eyes," Severus told Harry.

Harry did as he was told, without a word from Severus he began to hear the chink of crockery as if he was in a café and he thought he heard some people talking gently in Spanish. He caught the smell of coffee in the warm air.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped, "How did you do this?"

"I've arranged it all in advance, just a flick of my wand takes us from one place to the other," Severus told him, not sure if Harry even realised where he was yet.

"Where are we?" Harry asked with fascination.

Severus took him to a table, the tables lined the edge of the hall and a band was setting up their instruments at one end. A Muggle came over to their table and served them coffee.

Harry looked warily at his coffee.

Severus took a sip from his own cup, "Magically decaffeinated."

Harry began to drink too but he was puzzled by Severus' first choice of venue, "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"This is a milonga, or it will be shortly." Severus told him.

"A what?"

"You'll see," Severus replied, confident that Harry would be more than pleased when he realised.

Couples began to arrive, the women in knee length dresses and high heals, the men in suits. When there were around fifteen couples in what was quite a large wooden floored hall, the band began to play and the people began to dance.

Severus noticed Harry watching the couples dancing with fascination and knew that it was time.

"It's tango," Harry said brightly.

"And now," Severus said standing up and holding out his hand for Harry to take, "It is your turn."

Severus led Harry into the centre of the room and took him in a dance hold. They began to dance like they used to do in the hallway at Sgoil Dhubh except that they were at an Argentinean milonga now amongst Argentinean tangueros and dancing with proper tango music.

After the first few minutes Harry was hardly aware that the other people were there, Severus led him and he let himself dance following the lead and getting his head lost in the music, dancing with the music like the rest of the world had ceased to exist. Every time one piece of music ended Harry paused till the next piece started, he didn't want it to end.

"Are you not tired yet?" Severus asked when the musicians paused for a glass of water.

"No," Harry replied, "I could dance all night."

"I've got plenty more activities on my itinerary."

Harry suddenly felt guilty, "We'll go to the next one then."

Severus felt the disappointment and while it was true that he had several activities planned he didn't mind at all that Harry liked his first one best, "We can stay here a while longer if you want to."

Harry brightened, "I like it here, I like to dance."

Severus hugged Harry to him, "We'll dance a bit more, then we need to find ourselves somewhere to sleep, I have a few suggestions for you for that."

The music began again and Harry pulled Severus back onto the dance floor and danced till he felt he could hardly stand.

"Can we come back here sometime?" Harry asked as his feet ached and he had to admit defeat.

"This is the room of requirement, I think it can be arranged."

Harry smiled, "Then let's find us somewhere to sleep."

Severus waved his wand and suddenly they were standing at the front door to a muggle house, Harry pushed the door open and laughed when he saw the landlady from the Dunoon guesthouse they had been staying in exactly a year ago.

"No, please not her again," Harry protested.

Severus pretended to be hurt, "Fine, well that just leaves one other place," He said waving his wand again.

Harry found that they were standing in open ground with mountains rising up around them in the distance. The air was warm as a summer day and a light breeze blew, the sun was setting and Harry could hear the sound of sheep in the distance. He didn't recognise it at first, not in the sunlight. He looked around him and his eyes rested on their tent pitched at the bottom of a small incline, a familiar looking tree at the top.

"This is near to Culloden," Harry suddenly realised.

"Yes, the place the tent was pitched the first time we visited," Severus confirmed, "And that tree..."

"...Where I first learnt not to hate you," Harry added.

"We can go somewhere else," Severus offered.

Harry took Severus' hand and led him to the tent, "No this is fine."

Harry looked inside the tent where the blow up bed lay with the sleeping bag laid out over it, "We didn't have the inflatable bed at that point did we?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus admitted, "But I'm not having you sleep on the ground in your condition."

Harry shuffled inside the tent noticing the cooking things as he got settled, "I'll get ready for bed, you can make the Horlicks."

"Of course," Severus agreed, he took the little gas stove and pan from inside the tent, they also had a bottle of milk and a box of Horlicks sachets just like when they had been camping for real. He began to prepare their drinks, "Porridge for breakfast?" Severus called to Harry.

"I would love nothing better," Harry replied.

"Really?" Severus enquired, "You can't think of anything else?"

Harry smiled, "Hurry up with that Horlicks and get yourself inside this tent now!"

cc

TBC very soon

cc

Chapter Thirty-Three Summary – Harry and Severus are gone and Ron is left alone with Draco, how will he cope?


	33. Home Alone Day One

A/N: See the Voice Of Alexian review for replies to last week's reviews.

Beta by Kristine Thorne

Chapter Summary Ron is left alone with Draco while Harry and Severus visit Will, how will he cope?

c

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Home Alone Day One**

Harry and Severus had left so early that by the time Draco woke, Ron had been awake for three hours but was only just having his breakfast. Ron looked up at Draco when he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, he only moved his head a little and it was obvious that he was still feeling very drowsy. Ron was hoping to get at least one quiet day before Draco was back to his usual self.

Ron pulled himself up onto his feet to get a better look, he saw a frown in Draco's expression but he didn't open his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" Ron asked, if it were that, he could be fed a pain potion and then he would probably just go back to sleep again.

Draco nodded slightly, without seeming to have a problem with whom the voice had belonged to. Ron sat down again and took the stopper out of one of the phials on the bedside table. He manoeuvred his hand underneath Draco's head and raised him up enough to take the potion. Draco managed to swallow it all and as Ron had hoped he would, he drifted straight off back to sleep.

Ron worked out how much time there had been between pain potions and decided that he could spend a few hours in the living room instead, he had the whole place to himself after all and he could always leave the bedroom door open just in case.

Ron went to the fireplace and called for Dobby, he ordered an owl down from the owllery, some food for later and whiskey and smokes, also for later. Dobby disappeared immediately to complete his tasks and Ron was left wishing that the little house elf had stayed a while to chat. Ron crossed the room and sat at Severus' desk, he took a quill and parchment and began to write.

He had the whole of the Headmaster's quarters to himself, he could eat and drink what he liked and he could do what he liked, Ron repeated to himself in his head. He looked at what he had been writing, all this so called freedom and barely hours into it he was writing a note to Harry.

The owl arrived and Ron sent the note anyway, it would be nice to know that the communication system worked wherever they had gone, just in case he had to send a message asking for help later on. He peered into the bedroom at his patient but he was still sleeping. Ron thought about reading his book but it didn't seem quite appropriate that he should spend this leisure time studying. He thought about playing wizard chess, but although the black pieces would play their own side if you wanted a game without an opponent, they always won, so it was completely pointless.

Ron considered flicking through the Psychic Healing textbook to the practical exercises at the back, thinking that he could learn a few new things on his own to impress Severus, until he realised that Severus' warning about 'marks' would probably include healing mistakes too. He wasn't meant to damage himself either so that ruled out the possibility of brewing a potion; he actually couldn't believe he was starting to get that desperate for something to do already.

After an hour of staring out of the window drinking coffee Ron asked for Dobby again, he asked for another owl and got Dobby to have a look round for an abandoned copy of The Daily Prophet, he wasn't bothered whether it was the right day's copy or not, it would serve as something suitably un-educational that he could read. When the owl came he sent it off with an order for a copy of the paper for the following five days, which would take care of the mornings if he slept in late and did the crossword as well.

Dobby came back with a copy of The Daily Prophet from the day before and Ron lay on the sofa to read it, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and promised himself that he would drink it slowly since it was before noon. Before he got through half of the newspaper his eyes began to droop and he soon fell asleep curled up on the sofa, the newspaper falling forgotten to the floor.

CCCCC

When Draco woke he found that the room was dark, he turned his head over to the window and found that the curtains were closed. He could see beyond them that it was light outside but as it was the middle of summer that didn't help much in helping him ascertain what time of day it was. Something that he had noticed was that his bedroom wasn't always facing in the same direction so that he couldn't even work it out from the position of the sun.

It was like before when he had been on his own out in the countryside, he could rarely figure out with any accuracy how long he had been unconscious when he had a blackout. All he remembered of the most recent occurrence was going down the main staircase with Ron, a short minute or two when he had felt rather dizzy and then blackness. It had been daylight then, it was daylight now. If he had been unconscious for a short period he would have imagined that Severus would have been with him, he was after all back in his room within the Headmaster's quarters. Severus wasn't there though, he was on his own and he suspected that they had a silence charm cast on his room because he never could hear what was going on in the living room once the door had closed.

Draco turned his head towards the door and found that it had been left open, he could see beyond it into the room but he could not see that there was anybody there. He could see the corner of Severus' desk and an expanse of floor and that was it. There was no talking and he couldn't hear anybody moving around. It seemed strange that if there was at least one person sat on one of the sofas that there was no sound at all. He could not believe that in his condition they would leave him alone.

Another possibility was of course that Severus was in his potions room, though if he had been unconscious for a long while, Severus had been planning on taking Harry on a trip and his blackout might mean that they had been unable to go. Surely they wouldn't leave him on his own with Weasley after what had happened.

Draco thought of Severus and of what he now knew, if Ron was to be trusted with his information. Although he had to admit that Ron would not have known about the possibility of a Kin Bond if it had not happened to Harry. Severus' Kin Bond was not something that had been openly talked about outside of the Snape and Malfoy family circles, not since his brother's death anyhow.

Draco knew about it though, well he knew what his father had said about it before Christmas as he had been ranting on at home after what he thought had been Professor Snape had retired to bed. His father had been convinced that Severus must still have the swords and Severus had protested that he had not, that Dumbledore had kept them from him for all those years. They had searched the tower, but Dumbledore had seemed to disappear from the wizarding world, taking the swords and the Talisman with him. Though it hadn't been Severus who denied he had the swords at all, it had been Dumbledore all along, allowing the real Severus to take Harry Potter away. Now Draco knew that the real Severus had the swords, at least one of them anyway, Draco thought bitterly, as he had given the other away to the Potter boy of all people. It stood to reason that he had the Talisman as well.

Draco remembered that Ron had told him that Harry was pregnant, he laughed a little at that, he wondered if the silly boy had realised that it wasn't actually compulsory to reproduce for his Kin. He thought of Harry having to give birth at some point in the near future and that cheered him up a little.

The cheer only lasted for a minute though, he was on his own and he was hungry. He had always been rich and had got everything he wanted as and when he wanted it, now he had no money and no independence. Although he hadn't minded being taken into Hogwarts by Severus, it wasn't like that anymore, he owed as much to Potter's goodwill since if he hadn't wished it, he wouldn't have been allowed to stay, whatever Severus wanted. He was going to be living alongside them, knowing what they were doing when they went to bed at night, knowing that a Weasley was snoring on a couch just outside his room and worst of all, when he had had the blackout he realised that he must have collapsed in front of Ron, as if his pathetic attempt at fighting him hadn't been bad enough.

CCCCC

Ron woke later that afternoon with a stiff neck and one leg hanging off the side of the sofa, he felt quite relaxed despite this, till he realised that he had fallen asleep on duty. He tried to sit slowly despite his shock, getting up too quickly would only set his balance completely off. He had to go check on Draco.

Ron grabbed the walker and made his way to the bedroom, he peered inside the door to find that Draco's head was turned to the side. Ron was fairly sure that he was still asleep but as he turned to go, his foot caused the wooden floor underneath the carpet to creak.

Draco turned his head to look at the doorway, "Oh, it's you." He said with obvious distaste.

"Well you had better grow to like it because I am going to be the only one here for the next few days." Ron announced.

"They went? Could this possibly get any better?" Draco grumbled.

"I have been thinking the same thing myself," Ron said with an amount of irritation, turning to go.

"I'm hungry," Draco quickly called after him, obviously deciding that continuing his distain wasn't worth risking his lunch over.

Ron went back in the room and ordered some food from the fire then took two pillows that had been left on the armchair and placed them on the side of the bed instead, Severus had left Draco lying down with only two pillows, he couldn't eat like that, he would give him a couple more so that he was sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked warily as Ron leant himself up against the side of the bed and took out his wand.

"What does it look like?"

"You are not levitating me!" Draco protested.

"Don't worry, if it goes wrong you'll only drop back down onto the bed," Ron said, it could have been reassurance if he'd said it in the right tone of voice but he hadn't.

Ron rather thought that Draco should have been grateful that he wasn't trying to lift him by touching him; it was after all only a few pillows. He started to raise Draco up and the former Slytherin at least had the sense to shut up so that he wouldn't ruin his concentration. Ron wanted to do this well for all that he had said, he didn't want to give Draco any excuse to go telling tales to Severus. As soon as he had enough room Ron laid the pillows beneath Draco, straightened the mattress, and then slowly brought him back down onto the bed.

Dobby appeared with the meal and handed it directly to Ron, he placed it on the table then pushed the table over the bed.

"There you are, lunch is served," Ron said before he left the room and let Draco get on with it.

Ron began to think about having something to eat himself and was just about to get it from the hearth when he heard the sound of cutlery dropping down onto the table followed by some irritable mumbling, it was coming from Draco's bedroom.

Ron felt a bit guilty for behaving as he had, if the situation had been the other way round he would have been very annoyed and upset by it. Draco was lying in that bed through no fault of his own and Ron had been taking advantage of it to settle some pathetic score. He knew that the dropping of cutlery might mean that Draco was having trouble eating his meal; he had only just woken up after one of the attacks, the likes of which had been the cause of his problems.

Ron went to the open door, Draco had a hand up on the table but it was shaking and he was failing to grasp a hold of the fork again though Ron could tell that he was really trying. Ron decided that it was time that he forgot about school and the fight and House rivalry and start anew, behave like an adult just as Severus had demanded and hope that Draco would follow his lead.

Ron walked into the bedroom and without making a fuss about it he sat himself down on the armchair. He leant over and took a hold of Draco's arm in both of his hands, lowering it down from the table and attempting to soothe away the tension that had been building in the muscles with the effort. Severus had left him quite comprehensive instructions and he had read them through thoroughly as soon as they had left, before his breakfast even.

Draco remained silent but he didn't try to pull away from Ron, so he supposed that he must have been doing something right. Gradually the shaking eased away. After Ron had lain Draco's arm down on the bed he pulled the table over so that he could reach and began to cut up his meal into manageable bits. Draco had plenty of time while he did this to make a protest but he didn't say anything. So then as soon as the food was ready Ron resumed the role of spoon-feeding duties, giving Draco a drink of water at regular intervals as he went along. He could only assume, as Draco ate quietly, that he was so mortified that he had been stunned into complete silence.

After he was done Ron cleared the plate away and stood up, "Would you like anything else?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco said turning his head towards the window.

Ron went over and opened the curtains so that Draco could see out, "I'll leave the door open, shout out if you need anything," Ron offered as he left the room.

Ron wandered around the living room for a bit not really able to settle at much, he was hungry and the food was there for him to have but he was bothered by Draco's sudden silence. Since he had decided to be adult and make an effort he thought it would be a shame if his efforts came to a halt because Draco had decided that he wasn't going to communicate at all.

Ron knew of course what the problem was; he himself would have been fuming if he had had to be spoon fed by Draco, especially if it had been because of an unexpected setback. He read through Severus' instructions again and then it came to him what he should say.

Ron went to stand in the doorway to the bedroom, "You know, now that you're taking the potion Severus brewed for you I should only have to see to dinner, you should be able to manage breakfast fine tomorrow." Ron announced.

"Severus isn't going to brew it for me anymore, didn't you hear that bit?" Draco snapped.

"Well there's plenty left for now and don't worry about him, he was angry before and he's letting us stay here now, he told me to give you double tonight," Ron continued.

"I thought it was just because of... you know."

"No we're back for good, just no more trouble."

"Hmm," Draco said dejectedly, "I don't feel like it any more anyway."

"I'm going to have my lunch now," Ron said going back into the living room satisfied that at least he had got Draco talking in a semi civil manner although he hadn't turned to meet his face.

CCCCC

Ron ate his lunch without feeling a lot of interest in it, suddenly now he had the whole of the Headmaster's quarters to himself he felt as if he should be eating something other than the usual things. After lunch he had a brief word with the librarian in the fire about the possibility of getting something interesting to read but it was a school library after all and even the Restricted Section seemed unappealing when he officially had access to it. He lay back on the sofa after he had given up on the library and then sat straight back up again when he had a thought. Severus' potions books were still relatively out of bounds and he hadn't locked the potions room door because Ron needed access to the potions supplies.

"Now you're really getting sad," He muttered as he crossed the room, quietly to himself so that Draco wouldn't feel tempted to agree with him.

Ron had only been in the potions room a few times and he felt extremely nervous going in there without Severus' presence. He paused once he was in front of the bookcases, he didn't know if the books would be spelled in some way so that Severus would know that he had removed one, even if he put it back very carefully. He then decided to take one anyway, he had a good defence, he was supposed to be learning psychic healing and Severus always maintained that the two were related, he ought to be impressed that he was now taking an interest.

Ron looked along the spines, reading the titles, he didn't want anything too mundane, he wanted something that would describe the unusual stuff, the stuff that perhaps only a Death Eater might seriously consider brewing rather than only the antidote for it.

It didn't matter what he chose, he was reading to pass the time not because he had any intention of brewing anything. He imagined that blowing up Severus' new potions room was amongst the things he might get thrown out of the window for.

One book caught his eye, it had no title on the spine at all, Ron picked it up and managed to get it through to the living room whilst still holding onto the walker, it took a while and as strong a grip as he could manage.

Ron poured himself a drink and opened the book at the first page, the text inside was all handwritten and what was more it was almost all written in Severus' own hand. Ron smiled with glee; this was Severus' own personal collection of potions recipes and instructions. It might very well contain potions that could not be found elsewhere. Ron found that all of the entries were dated as he flicked through and there was a considerable portion of the book available for future discoveries.

Ron flicked back again until he reached the potion that Severus had brewed for Draco, he thought he might copy it out before they got back just in case Severus had been serious. Ron turned back a few more pages to the last entry before that. It dated back to the day before their graduation, the writing wasn't quite so neat but a note stated 'for bringing about the most painless and efficient conclusion to life'. Ron looked up for the name of this most morbid potion and read 'Blissful Death'.

"Well Harry certainly has been a very positive influence I have to say," Ron mumbled to himself as he flicked back further.

The entries dated all the way back to shortly after Harry's birth, the writing altered to an extravagant script in later years from a small and neat handwriting at the beginning when perhaps he had been trying to impress Dumbledore or had needed to be able to read the ingredients many times rather than just knowing them. No matter where he looked though Ron didn't find anything as horrible as the Blissful Death. He was interested to scan over the entry for Truth Serum however, though that seemed to have been written down during a particularly untidy period for the Potions Master.

Ron went to the desk and copied out the recipe for Draco's potion before returning the book to the bookshelves. He didn't want to read any more, he felt creeped out more than anything else. He returned to the sofa and had another go at the crossword while he drank some more whiskey. Drinking the whiskey seemed to be working against the likelihood that he was going to get far with the crossword so it wasn't long before he fell asleep. When he eventually woke again Ron officially gave up on the crossword and began to think about his dinner.

"Really need to get the food situation sorted out," He muttered to himself as he was crawling across the living room floor to the desk rather than bothering to stand. He hunted through the drawers of the desk. "Severus has been ordering clothes for Harry by owl, there has to be one in here somewhere."

When Ron had the book he was looking for he crawled back to the sofa. The cover of the book bore the words 'Tawny Pages - For All Your Owl Ordering Needs'. Ron flicked through the book to the Takeaway food section and scanned the numerous adverts for somewhere that did something a little different to the normal wizard fare. It wasn't long before he saw just the thing, 'Muggle Gourmet Takeaway, Express Apparating Owl Ordering and Delivery available, simply tap this advert with wand for instant service.' Ron had just become a much happier man. He had money, enough to get the odd thing from time to time anyway, they had stripped the bodies of all the Death Eaters after the battle, it was the least they had deserved after the fight they had put up. He took his wand and tapped.

Almost instantly an owl appeared on the coffee table holding a menu in its beak, Ron didn't ponder too long on how the delivery owls could apparate into the Hogwarts grounds and people couldn't, it was probably for the same reason that the house elves could. Instead he took the menu and began to construct his considerable order. Once the owl had taken the order it disappeared again with a hoot and a bang. Ron sat back and waited, although the delivery was instant the food had to be cooked the Muggle way and so he would have to sit tight for just under an hour. He hoped that Draco liked tandoori pizza, he had ordered enough for them both since he thought that Draco needed fattening up.

When the meal arrived Ron went into Draco's bedroom and took two glasses of milk from the hearth, he put them both on the table. Draco was asleep still in the sitting position he had left him in. Ron moved around the bedroom to close the curtains not being careful about how much noise he made. He didn't want Draco to sleep too long now or he would be awake all night.

It was the smell of the pizza that woke Draco in the end, Ron had opened the box and placed it on the table, it wasn't too far from Draco's nose and smelled like it was going to be very nice.

Draco opened his eyes and looked rather shocked, "What is that?" He asked.

"That is tandoori pizza," Ron answered feeling rather proud of himself.

"You're not going to make me eat all of that!" Draco protested.

Ron couldn't help being amused, "It's a muggle dish," He explained, "My brother Charlie told me all about them, you have to share it by pulling segments out of the box with your hands."

Draco didn't look convinced so Ron lifted a piece out of the box and held it for him to take a bite. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, as he tasted the hotness of the tandoori, and Ron had to give him a drink of milk.

"All right?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, I think so," Draco answered and took another bite when he was offered the pizza again.

Ron had to wonder if Draco was mostly upset with Harry, since he had been making an effort he seemed to have given up with the insults. Maybe though, Ron also thought, it was because he was being a bit drunkenly optimistic and Draco was resigned to being stuck with him. After all, what was Draco going to do if he went in the huff with him?

Ron gave Draco a bit of a rest from eating and stuffed a slice of pizza down his neck too; he had to admit that it was extraordinarily nice. They kept taking turns and Ron eventually managed to eat two thirds of the pizza with Draco having the other third. By the finish Ron was feeling very full and Draco seemed to have had as much as he wanted.

"Oh dear," Ron groaned, feeling as if he could talk more freely in front of Draco when he had had a few drinks.

"That will be how you put the weight on," Draco criticized but without his usual edge, again Ron had to think that Draco might know that he was a bit drunk.

"Nah, I managed that just by eating twice as much as everybody else, of course the curse thing played its part."

"Hmm," Draco answered, obviously not sure how to reply.

"You need to put a bit on, we'll be having more of this until Severus and Harry come back," Ron announced closing his eyes for what he intended to be just a few minutes.

CCCCC

When Ron woke again it was dark outside and Draco had fallen asleep with remnants of pizza at the corner of his mouth. The takeaway box was still stinking up the bedroom and Ron realised that they had both fallen asleep before he had thought to give Draco his potions. He knew that unfortunately he would have to wake him, he reached out and took Draco's hand in his; it was such a shame to disturb him when he looked so peaceful and untroubled. Ron frowned to himself; he had to be drunk still.

Draco suddenly opened his eyes and Ron was still holding his hand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked suspiciously. He didn't move his hand away but Ron had to assume that was because he was reluctant to try to move at all.

Ron let go of Draco's hand, "I was trying to wake you up," He explained even though it was a bit of a lie, "I forgot to give you your potions, you need them if you're going to be better tomorrow."

"Fine," Draco answered wearily, "But hurry up I'm tired."

Ron had all the evening potions set out on the bedside cabinet so he administered them one by one.

"Do you want to lie lower?" Ron asked.

"Just leave me like this," Draco answered obviously not wanting to be disturbed with levitation again.

Draco closed his eyes straight away and Ron extinguished the light he had lit to give the potions. The living room had never been illuminated that evening and he would have to stand just to go to the sofa to lie there. He was still feeling a bit tipsy and his balance was probably so wrecked that he would have to crawl anyway. He had been having a perfectly good sleep where he was and he was reluctant to move so he merely curled up a bit and closed his eyes again.

TBC Soon

c

Coming next week - Chapter 34 Summary - Harry and Severus visit Will at Sgoil Dhubh but will everything go to plan? Er no of course it won't, because Will has something in his freezer and he's still not happy about it.


	34. Black Magic Part One

For replies to reviews see the Voice Of Alexian review listed for ch34

Beta by Kristine Thorne

Chapter Summary – Harry and Severus visit Will at Sgoil Dhubh

c

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Black Magic Part One**

Harry and Severus had set off early in the morning, they didn't want to be arriving on the road to Sgoil Dhubh with the likelihood of a car suddenly seeing them appearing and the owner driving it into the loch through shock. They had portkeyed to a position equidistant between the village and Sgoil Dhubh and so had to begin walking along the road. It was going to be a lovely day though, Harry observed as they walked, there were a few clouds in the sky but it was going to be sunny when the sun rose high enough and only a little morning mist remained. Harry suspected that he might get rather hot wearing Lucius's cloak after all. They were both dressed in their usual robes and Severus had his cloak on too, if they had found that it was windy and about to rain they would have needed them and even though it had been sunny when they left Hogwarts you could never be sure what you were going to find even twenty miles away.

"I am glad in a way that I don't look too pregnant yet," Harry commented as they walked along, "Can you imagine having to start the visit by having to explain that."

"That would be a bit awkward," Severus agreed, "But being a Muggle I don't suppose it would occur to him to consider that it is anything other than being overweight."

"I don't want to be called fat by Will," Harry grumbled, "It was bad enough when Malfoy did it."

"It might help if you got used to calling him Draco," Severus pointed out.

"It might help if he would stop calling me 'Potter'," Harry added.

"We should be able to sit in the garden while we're there, we never did that while we were here before," Severus said to change the subject and in anticipation of their visit.

"Hmm," Harry agreed, "Though we're still a bit early to be able to pick fruit for pudding."

"Will said that he was going to grow strawberries this year, should be about right for them."

"Oh, strawberries, that would be nice."

"This is so different to before, hard to believe that it was so cold, though when we first came here it was hard to believe that we would ever be warm again," Severus observed.

Harry and Severus continued to chat as they walked along and as they did the sun rose over the mountains to the east.

They found the house easily enough; the tall hedge was distinctive even in the distance. As they approached Harry began to get quite excited.

"This is going to be so much fun," Harry chatted as they walked the last hundred yards, "He'll be so surprised to see us after all this time and I can't wait to show Judith the bootie I finished."

"After all this walking I'm just about ready for a cup of tea," Severus added.

When they reached Sgoil Dhubh Harry crossed the road and approached the gate. He noticed that although they could see the house and it seemed the same as it had done before, the grounds appeared to have fallen into disrepair.

It was summer and this didn't fit in with what they had known about the running of Sgoil Dhubh and all the people who lived there. Everyone paid their way that was how Severus and Harry had ended up cooking and sleeping in Will's kitchen. The garden should have been brimming with vegetable plants by now, not dead and forgotten as it appeared to be. There had been more lively vegetation in the winter, Harry remembered.

Severus crossed the road too and joined Harry by the gate; Harry looked up at Severus and frowned.

"This is strange," Severus had to agree.

It was their first sign that all was not right but they didn't know what to make of it. They entered the garden through the gate and in an echo of earlier days; they approached the house from the side where the kitchen door was.

They edged round the garden slowly and cautiously, Severus taking the lead. Harry could tell that Severus was on edge as if he sensed that something other than just a neglected garden was going on at Sgoil Dhubh, he held his hand to near where his wand was so it was within reach.

"Whatever could have happened here?" Harry whispered to his Kin not really expecting him to provide an answer, "I hope that Will is all right."

As Harry and Severus got round the side of the house they noticed through the window what they thought was the form of a man slumped in a chair by the kitchen table.

Severus went first with Harry close behind him and clinging closely to his sleeve.

"Take your wand out, no swords, he's only likely to be a Muggle, whoever he is." Severus instructed as he took out his own wand and held it at the ready.

"Surely you're overreacting?" Harry queried.

"Will and his visitors have been safe here since 1976, Lucius passed by this house and never stopped due to the ward surrounding the house, and now there is the smell of danger all around, there is no such thing as overreacting."

Harry had to admit that he too was greatly concerned by the situation so far and did as he was told.

Severus went forward and opened the kitchen door; it made a loud creak as it swung back.

It was Will sat at the kitchen table, Severus immediately noticed, he began to look up as he heard the squeak of the door. What Severus also noticed was the shotgun propped up against the kitchen table. Will's wild eyes rested on Severus with an expression of anger and fear, he went for the gun.

Will was quick, even as Severus was becoming alert to the fact there was a gun and what it might mean, he had the gun raised and pointed at Severus, his finger on the trigger. Severus however, was fortunately just as quick and he had entered the kitchen with his wand already drawn.

It was all over in a split second but the time seemed to stretch. Severus reached behind him and felt his hand on Harry's robes; he pushed Harry back with his other arm even as he was speaking the words of the immobilisation spell and pointing his wand directly at Will. As he pointed his wand at Will and the green light emitted from it, he was staggering back out into the garden, forcing Harry along with him.

Will started to go down onto the floor and the gun fell with him, his hand had been grasping it tightly. Severus shouted at Harry to get down and pushed him towards the ground, following himself. The gun fired with a deafening bang and then there was silence. What had seemed to take at least a minute was over in a second or two.

Harry lay on the ground breathless with shock; Severus had still retained some presence of mind as events had unfolded and had fortunately managed to throw himself to the ground without crushing Harry.

"Lie still," Severus instructed Harry, reaching out a hand to check that everything was all right. With a sigh of relief Severus found that Harry had made a soft enough landing and there was no harm done. Harry reached out to Severus and reassured himself that Severus was fine too.

"I immobilised him, I just need to get the gun, something has obviously happened here." Severus announced.

Harry was shaking as he lay on the ground watching Severus lying close beside him, he didn't know what to say or do but was vaguely aware that they were wasting time that should be spent making sure that they were safe.

Harry breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself, "You have to get rid of that gun, don't just take it, transfigure it," He said to Severus noticing that at least his Kin wasn't quite as shocked, "Did you manage to hit him effectively with that spell?"

"I think so, I will transfigure the gun into something else but I will have to get a lot closer to do it." Severus replied.

"I am being really useless lately," Harry had to admit as his hands still shook and he felt suddenly like he wanted to vomit his breakfast.

"You're doing fine," Severus tried to reassure, "It's not as if we were expecting it."

Harry didn't want Severus going back in there but he had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Harry drew his sword anyway and was more than relieved when Severus followed suit.

"Why couldn't we just pop in for a nice cup of tea?" Harry grumbled as he followed Severus a short distance behind, "Why does my life always have to be like this?"

Severus and Harry had seen the shotgun at the same time, only Severus had been quicker at utilising his wand and had had Will lying powerless on the floor of the kitchen before Harry had finished gasping in shock. He felt like such an idiot for not being as quick as Severus, but Severus had been right, Harry allowed, it wasn't exactly as if they had expected their former friend and housemate to be brandishing a lethal Muggle weapon.

Severus rushed over to Will, eager to take custody of the gun and ensure that Will was otherwise unarmed, he couldn't risk Harry's safety. They had worked so hard to build their life together and he didn't want it all ending with a gut full of lead shot.

Severus knelt at Will's side, only just starting to feel quite shaken by the unexpected danger; he checked that the curse had hit him correctly. Although Will stared wildly at him Severus was sure that he couldn't move.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked his voice betraying his shattered nerves. Harry could comprehend quite well what could have happened and couldn't yet show relief at Severus' quick reaction. He looked up and found the ceiling had taken the brunt of the damage from the gunshot.

"The spell worked fine," Severus confirmed. He pointed his wand at the shotgun and transfigured it into a cuddly fluffy toy dog, which he handed to Harry, hoping that the humour of it would help him to calm a bit.

Harry hugged the toy dog, "That is so cute Severus."

"In light of the whole Muggle gun incident I suggest that we search the rest of the house," Severus said as he stood up and made his way to the hallway door, "Will will be fine there for now."

Harry followed his Kin after he had put the dog down on the kitchen table and they both stepped out into the hallway, looking all around them as they did, so as to avoid further surprises.

They crossed the hall and went into the living room first, it was deserted and a selection of CDs lay strewn all over the floor, the layers of dust suggested that nothing had been disturbed in months. They had only been gone for four. They moved upstairs next, some bedrooms had personal possessions in them, some didn't, Judith's room had been completely untouched for some time as if she had just gone out one day and had never come home. All but one bedroom had an undisturbed layer of dust. Even in Will's room things were not right, dust was everywhere although it had clearly been disturbed on a regular basis and disorder prevailed.

Harry and Severus made their way downstairs again, quite certain that there was nobody else there who could attack them but with minds more full of questions than answers. There was only one man who could provide them with any answers and they found that they were going to have to be very careful with him in order to get them.

"They all left for some reason, I wonder what happened," Harry said as they both made their way back down the stairs rather slowly. Neither man was looking forward to the confrontation since they would have to take the curse off Will to be able to talk to him and he had just tried to shoot at them with a Muggle weapon. They each knew that if Will attacked one of them, they wouldn't even think about it as they killed him and that wouldn't help them answer any of their questions.

"I will try to explain to him that we don't intend to harm him or whatever else he thinks is going to happen, keep your wand pointed at him, take the curse away, if he goes for me try to immobilise him again. Try not to kill him," Harry instructed as they stood outside the kitchen door.

"I can't promise anything and I don't think you should get that close, not in your condition," Severus protested.

"And what condition would that be Sev? The same one you are in? Why should I allow you to take greater risks than I am? If anything, I should be taking the lead."

"Why? Because I am older? I am the one with the quickest reactions after all," Severus grizzled but he had no sensible reply.

"Won't do any good at close range. Just be vigilant and we will be very careful, chances are he just mistook us for somebody else," Harry suggested.

"Like who?" Severus asked gesturing to their distinctly wizard like robes, "If any of the Death Eaters had managed to get through the wards he wouldn't have been there today."

"Come on, let's just do this," Harry said opening the door.

Will still lay where they had left him, both Harry and Severus had put their swords away to minimise the Kin effect but they both had their wands drawn.

Harry knelt beside Will on the floor; it was easy to see why they hadn't recognised Will from a distance through the window. He had allowed his beard to grow and he had lost weight too. His clothes were dark in colour but they still managed to look dirty even though they wouldn't have shown it very easily. It was obvious that for some reason, he hadn't been having a very happy time for quite a while.

"We just came to see you, you do know who we are, it's Alex and Richard," Harry began as best he could considering that he didn't know what Will had been frightened of, "We want you to explain to us what happened to you and what happened here and we will tell you where we have been all this time and why we were able to stop you from shooting us. We can stop you from moving again so when Richard lets you go you mustn't try to attack me, just slowly sit up. We won't harm you, I promise."

"Do you smell rather a lot of alcohol?" Severus asked Harry.

"Yes, he has been drinking, I can smell it on him," Harry replied, he wrinkled his nose, "I can smell a few other things too."

Severus waved his wand over Will, "Bi sobarra! There that will help us communicate with him at least, we'll deal with the rest later."

"Right, take the immobilisation away," Harry said, trying to be poised enough to defend himself if he ended up needing to.

"You probably need to explain why we're here again, since he was drunk before," Severus suggested.

Harry sighed but he went ahead and explained everything again. Severus raised his wand and removed the immobilisation. Both Harry and Severus kept their wands trained on Will as he slowly pulled himself up and backed up against the wall eventually coming to rest propped up against the wall but seemingly unwilling to get up off the floor. At least, they thought, he was taking a defensive approach rather than an offensive one.

Will didn't say anything but he sat and stared instead. His eyes were wild despite the removal of the drunkenness and his breathing was becoming increasingly erratic as Severus and Harry watched him.

"You recognise us don't you?" Harry asked, hoping to get some form of recognition.

Will nodded but it was clear that the recognition didn't bring him any comfort, quite the opposite.

"I know that some things might seem a little weird at the moment but we are still the same people who stayed here last Christmas, why don't you come sit by the table and we'll have a chat over a pot of tea," Harry told Will.

"Just get it over with," Will at last spoke, his voice was shaky and filled with panic.

Harry was puzzled, Will seemed to be frightened of them for some reason and yet they had never given him a reason to be.

"Get what over with?" Harry asked.

"You came to deal with me too? You know what I have, just do it." Will continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry continued while Severus concentrated all of his attention on watching Will's movements so as to anticipate trouble.

"I was THERE," Will continued as if it should mean everything to Harry, "I KNOW."

"I still don't understand."

"Culloden."

Harry had to admit that it had been a long while since he had been as surprised as he was when Will said the name 'Culloden'.

"I see that I have jogged your memory after all," Will said with fright and bitterness.

Harry could only wonder at how much or how little Will knew and how on earth he was going to explain it all.

"I'm not drunk anymore," Will added as if just realising.

"Did you see us at Culloden?" Harry asked.

"No," Will admitted, "But I was there afterwards, in the morning."

"There are some things that we must explain," Severus spoke, "We don't mean to harm you but if you attack us we will have to react."

Will surprised them both by suddenly jumping to his feet; he went into the pantry and lifted the lid on the chest freezer, Severus only just managing to restrain himself and not curse him for moving so suddenly. Will promptly returned with a couple of carrier bags containing what appeared to be frozen meat, he put the bags down on the kitchen table with a bang, "Why don't we start with these?" He suggested, flinging himself into one of the wooden chairs by the table.

Severus and Harry had kept their wands pointed all the time but they were unsettled by Will's strange behaviour, despite the fact that they knew that he couldn't possibly know what had happened at Culloden, unless he had been there as it was happening. He still seemed to be frightened of them but he had a wild look in his eye and had dredged some courage up from somewhere, it all added up to him being rather unpredictable.

"Will, I still don't understand," Harry said trying to make something out of the bags that he had placed on the table but finding that he was unable to see more to them than he had at first thought.

"Don't you?" Will asked clearly becoming upset by Harry's lack of comprehension.

"No," Harry said calmly while keeping a firm eye on Will.

"I saw..." Will began but then trailed off, he put a hand to his face and turned his head away from Harry, "I wasn't there but I saw, your sword, over and over, blood everywhere, pain and death. Many, many lives."

Harry was virtually speechless, "How?"

"I see things, know somehow," Will said beginning to cry and burying his head in both his hands, drawing his knees up to his chest and beginning to rock himself, "Partly why they all hate me so much. I see death and the dead, always have, you, I saw it in you at New Year and I did nothing."

"Will, we really need to explain what happened," Harry tried to begin.

"Make it all better? How do you explain that?" Will continued to sob and rock backwards and forwards on the chair.

"What is in those bags?" Harry asked.

"Bits of flesh, dead bodies, some of them have little bits of bone in them, chipped bone, every one with a story, found lying on the moor the morning after," Will explained without looking up, "I found them."

"Oh Severus!" Harry said turning on his Kin, "I thought you said that you had cleared it all up!"

"I did!" Severus defended, "Every last bit."

"Not quite."

"I swear I did, I wouldn't leave that sort of thing lying around for a Muggle to find," Severus insisted.

"Well how did they get there? I suppose they just crawled back up out of the ground?" Harry continued.

"I have waited for this moment," Will interrupted, still rocking, "I thought about it, planned it, imagined what it would be like to confront you about what I saw you both do, but I never expected this, never expected that you would just bicker about it, as if one of you has just forgotten to unplug the iron or something."

"Sorry," Harry said returning his attention back to Will.

"I suppose they must have crawled up," Will said giggling to himself in a disturbing way, "They weren't there the first time I looked and then the voice in my head made me go back and there they were and I picked them up, singing a nice song all the time like I was picking blackberries at the end of August."

"Who was the voice?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Will mumbled, "He followed me home and he wouldn't go, he made me put those things in the freezer and he wouldn't leave me alone, he was playing music."

"What happened next?"

"I shouted out in the garden and the voice disappeared but so did everybody else one by one till I was on my own."

"So the voice belonged to a man?"

"No more!" Will suddenly shouted, "You were supposed to be explaining all this shit to me, I am not telling you anymore, you had better tell me who the hell you both are and how you've been doing these things to me!"

"We haven't done any of those things," Harry protested.

"I couldn't move! And you're dressed like.... Like.... Why did you come here?"

"We dropped in for a cup of tea," Harry answered knowing that it sounded ridiculous now in the circumstances.

Will laughed, still sounding decidedly unhinged, "A cup of tea? You've killed hundreds of men and women but at least there's still time for tea! Put the kettle on then!"

"They had to die for a very good reason," Harry tried to defend.

"Really? Well that's all right then, I'll have a coffee if you don't mind," Will responded, his voice now so loud that it made Harry flinch.

"Really, if I hadn't they would have killed me, that was what we running from when we came here the first time, you tried to shoot us with a shotgun and you were stopped because we are wizards and with an immobilisation curse from our wands we could make you stop," Harry said knowing that he had to be blunt about it, there was no easy gentle way, "That day at Culloden, they were going to kill me, I had no choice."

"Right, wizards! I suppose you fly on broomsticks and send messages to each other with owls do you?" Will snapped, falling back on the stories his long ago friend had told him.

Harry and Severus managed to look suitably shocked at Will's words but before they could think of a reply they saw Will's expression change from anger and fright to one of stunned disbelief. There was a distinct tapping on the kitchen window.

Harry turned to see what it was while Severus kept an eye on Will. It was one of the school owls and he was sitting on the exterior window ledge and had been responsible for the tapping. He had a message tied to his leg so Harry opened the door to let him in. As the owls usually did when they had a message he flew in and landed neatly on the table so that Harry could remove his message and formulate a reply after he had read it.

Harry looked at Will, he was still staring at the owl, Harry wondered why he hadn't thought to mention Severus' brother before, although he hadn't known that Alexian had told Will anything about being a wizard and it seemed that he definitely had. Telling him about Alexian now seemed like a good way forward. He took the message form the owl and read it.

"Who is it from?" Severus asked.

"Ron, he must be bored already," Harry replied as he looked around the room for something to write a reply on. He came upon a notebook and pen on the kitchen bench and tore a sheet out of the pad to write on. Once he had the reply he reached in the biscuit barrel for a small tit bit for the owl before tying the message to his leg. The owl looked tired so Harry told it to take a rest in one of the trees outside before returning to Ron when it was sure that it was ready, the message was hardly urgent.

Harry turned back to Will once the owl had gone, "You had a friend called Alexian," He began.

Will still stared at the place where the owl had been, "Yes, when I was about eleven."

"Alexian was my brother," Severus informed Will.

Will turned his attention away from where the owl had been at last and Harry saw that he relaxed ever so slightly, his eyes filled with tears again, "Little Sevvie?"

Severus cringed noticeably at being referred to as 'little Sevvie' but he managed to answer, "My name is Severus but my brother did have a tendency to refer to me by that pet name."

Harry noticed that although Will seemed to relax a little his hands were shaking and he was grasping them together trying to make it stop. He had to wonder if this was all rather too much for a Muggle to take in one go, "I think we should have that cup of tea," he suggested.

Harry made the tea while Severus continued to keep watch over Will. Will accepted his tea, grasping his shaking hands around the mug as if he was trying to grasp onto life, he drank the hot liquid readily without it crossing his mind for a second that it might be poisoned.

Harry and Severus both sat down at the table too but Severus remained ready with his wand as he lifted his mug with his other hand.

"I swear that we had to kill those men," Harry tried to explain, "I will try to tell you why, one of them was responsible for killing Severus' brother, another was responsible for killing my family, another for showing him where they were. Many of them had tried to kill my friends back at home while we stayed here with you over Christmas. They all came to Culloden to kill me."

Will looked genuinely upset at the news, "Alexian is dead? They killed him? When?"

"Many years ago now," Severus answered sombrely, suddenly shaken by Will's fresh grief.

"How long?" Will persisted.

"Before Harry was born," Severus added.

"Who's Harry? Did Alexian have a son?" Will asked.

Harry had to laugh, it had been many long years since somebody he had known of had not known who he was, "I am, and no I am not Alexian's child," He replied.

"When did they kill the others?" Will asked.

"They killed my family when I was one year old, many other deaths occurred while Severus and I were away in hiding, we had to put an end to this," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you just kill them before, why go into hiding?"

"Two hundred men was too many, Severus helped me with a special power that I didn't have before and when I was ready I told them where to find me. There was a Prophecy that meant that I was the only one who could do it, the only one who could kill the leader anyway," Harry tried to explain.

Will looked like he was trying to take it all in but it was understandably hard, "You were ill when you came here," Will remembered about Harry and Severus' arrival the previous Christmas Eve.

"You told Harry that you saw what he did, but you also said that you didn't see us at Culloden, how exactly did you know?" Severus asked.

"I see things when I'm close to people, when I touch them. I laid my on Alex, sorry, Harry at New Year and I knew. There were no images then but I knew. I knew I had the so-called gift but I thought that I was losing it, that it was showing me things that couldn't possibly be true. That was until I followed you both to Culloden in April. I suppose I am what would be called a 'medium'," Will replied, "I touched them," He continued pointing to the remains in the plastic bags, "I saw a vision of their deaths."

Harry stood up and approached Will holding out his hand, "Use this gift that you have to read me now," He offered, "Search for anything that you need to know to find out that we are very much your friends, that the battle was just."

Will backed away from Harry and looked horrified.

"Just hold my hand and use your gift, I won't do anything," Harry reassured.

Will reluctantly and cautiously reached out his hand and closed it around Harry's. Will was quiet for so long that Harry wondered if anything was happening at all.

"I see them threatening to kill you," Will said after a while, "Severus tries to trick them and then there is the most amazing battle, you go to a castle after that and live there and..."

"And what?" Harry prompted.

Will hesitated, "Then things get very weird, I don't think it's working right, maybe I've been drinking too much lately."

Harry smiled to himself realising what the problem might be, "Don't worry about how weird it sounds, and just tell me what you see."

"You're both wizards and you live in a school that teaches magic and Harry, you're... erm... pregnant?" Will reluctantly said.

Harry couldn't help smiling broadly, "Yes, I am."

"You are bigger," Will had to admit as he looked Harry over feeling more than a little bit stunned.

"We are two powerful wizards with some very special powers and Harry is indeed pregnant," Severus confirmed.

Will looked Severus over, "You've gained even more weight than Harry, are you pregnant as well?" Will asked.

"Yes," Severus answered.

Will nearly smiled, "Can you all do that?"

"No, it's just us two, we have something that makes us different to other wizards," Harry replied glad that Will was beginning to feel a little bit more calm about things.

"What about a talking hat?" Will asked, he was breathing heavily but he seemed to be coping more effectively now that Harry had been open with him.

Harry was puzzled for a second till he realised what Will meant, "The sorting hat!"

"It does something on the first day of school," Will added.

"Did my brother tell you everything about our world?" Severus asked, a bit irritated at the disregard for security that even a Muggle lover wouldn't normally entertain.

"I don't know, I wrote it all down, you can see if you like," Will offered before his eyes rested on the wand that Severus was still pointing at him, "That's a magic wand isn't it?"

Will seemed to be more fascinated than frightened now, so Severus lowered his wand, "Yes it is," He answered.

Harry and Severus allowed Will to go and get his papers and the photograph album and Harry put the kettle on for another cup of tea.

"At least he doesn't seem to want to kill us now," Severus commented to Harry as he waited for the water to boil.

"He thought we were nothing better than murderers, he saw all of the horror and none of the context. I sometimes wonder if that is Trelawney's trouble sometimes, that she says what she sees, and what she sees are only snatches of what actually happens," Harry discussed as he was making the tea.

"Sticking up for Trelawney?" Severus added, "Ron and Draco will be friends next, will nothing ever be the same again?"

Harry smiled at his Kin and handed him his tea, "The grumpy potions master might start being funny and then we'll know that all is lost."

Will returned with his papers and the photograph album and put them on the table. They all sat close together to have a look.

Will flicked through all the pages in the album and went straight to the picture of Alexian. He turned the book towards Severus.

Severus looked at the picture for a few minutes.

"You all right Sev?" Harry asked.

"It's unsettling, seems strange to see the picture still like this and so old looking, so faded," Severus said after a while.

"I didn't see any of those moving pictures although I was told about them, I suppose Alexian didn't really want me to believe that it was all real, he wanted me to think that it was just a story," Will told Harry and Severus. He laid the papers in front of him, "Alexian told me these things and I wrote the stories down after he left and I drew pictures."

Severus and Harry could tell from the stories that were written on yellowing A4 size lined paper that they had been sketched out by Will when he was still a child but they were intriguing none the less. They flicked through the pages, although there were errors in accuracy they could recognise everything. The drawing of Lucius as a seventeen year old boy was particularly amusing and showed that Alexian had described him in detail although in the stories he had changed his own name.

The last page Will showed them was another drawing but this time it was drawn in another hand. Severus reached out a finger and touched the drawing.

"This was Alexian's drawing," Will explained.

Although neither Severus nor Will said who the figure in the drawing was meant to be, Harry could tell straight away, it was Severus as a child.

Severus drew his wand and tapped the picture with it and it came to life. What had been a still line drawing now ran around the page like a young child might do in familiar and happy surroundings, Harry couldn't help laughing at the sight.

Harry wondered if Alexian was there somewhere watching over all of this. He tried to call Alexian in his head realising that he hadn't heard from the spirit of Severus' brother in quite some time. Alexian didn't appear to be there, not even in Sgoil Dhubh where Harry had heard him the most, where Alexian had led them to stay. Harry then wondered about everybody else that was missing but didn't know if it was the right time to ask Will about it.

CCCCC

Severus and Harry answered quite a lot of Will's questions over many more cups of tea and Will seemed to become much more relaxed although he was very much in awe of what they were telling him.

Harry was really drinking more tea than he was happy with and he tried to make it weak and drink very slowly. It was essential however that they continue to accept Will's hospitality openly.

The question over whether Harry should ask Will about the other occupants of the house became more urgent when Will suddenly invited Harry and Severus to stay the night and go out with him in the Land Rover to get something for dinner. Although they had originally intended to stay a few days that had been altered by the pointing of the shotgun and the discovery of the house and gardens in such a run down state. Harry knew that they had no choice but to find out what had been going on before they committed themselves to anything, indeed it might seem strange to Will if they didn't comment upon it seeing that it was so obvious.

Severus decided that he was going to put the body parts back in the freezer before they melted too much and while he was in the pantry Harry decided that he would tackle the subject.

"Where is Judith?" Harry began.

Will looked down, "She left."

"What happened to the others?" Harry asked hoping that it wasn't a long and complicated story.

"They left too," Will shrugged.

"Don't you know where they went?" Harry persisted.

"No," Will answered, "I don't know what happened exactly, I was drunk and there were some arguments, I don't know what was said but in the morning, one by one they were gone."

Harry wanted to ask something that he didn't really want the answer to, "You didn't use the shotgun did you?"

Will laughed, "It's funny to be asked that in such a hesitant way by somebody who, by his own admission, has racked up quite a body count himself and only took a day to do it."

"Did you?" Harry persisted.

"No, they all walked out on me," Will replied.

"Isn't it weird that most of them left their possessions?" Harry asked.

Will began to look upset at having to recall things, "I know it is, I was hoping that you two would be able to tell me what happened. I know what it looks like but I didn't do anything, they just left and disappeared. Judith said she was going shopping."

"You argued didn't you?" Harry asked an idea starting to form in his head.

"Yes."

"Did you tell them to get out?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean it," Will replied.

Severus rejoined them at the kitchen table, "It wouldn't matter, you have a ward around your garden and it doesn't protect the house, it protects you. My brother Alexian must have raised it to keep you safe and if you told them to go then they wouldn't have been able to find their way back. They would have walked away, just like the postman who never brings the mail further than the gate," Severus explained.

"What is a ward?" Will asked.

"It's a magic defence," Harry answered not sure if he was going to explain it very well, "Usually put up around buildings, it's to control access and is adaptable to circumstances. In your case the ward focuses on your will and the intentions of others towards you. You must never have wished us to stay away or we would never have got here. In addition, you can be sure that nobody who comes here can possibly wish you harm."

Will began to look upset again, "How can I get them back? How can I get Judith back? Can I break the ward?" Will asked.

"You can't just summon people back," Harry explained, "They could be anywhere by now. I don't advise breaking the ward either, you have to reverse your angry intentions and let it continue, it has provided safety here for a very long time."

"How do I reverse it?"

"Just invite all the people that you shouted at back, if they are ever passing this way then they will come to see you," Harry told him.

"You were halfway to reversing it, when you said that you didn't mean it," Severus encouraged.

Will stood up, "All of you, as long as you weren't one of Harry's evil killers, I invite you back," He spoke, caught up now in Harry and Severus' truths and not feeling in the least bit silly.

The CD player in the living room switched on at full volume and began to play Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway To Heaven'. Will immediately shrieked and ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway with Harry and Severus following closely behind.

"What is the matter?" Harry shouted after Will.

Will froze outside the living room door and turned round, "What is the matter!? Do CD players come on by themselves all the time where you come from?"

"No, we don't have electricity," Harry explained.

"What is the matter, is that it's the voice in my head, it's back! I told him to go and now he's back, messing with my CDs, he was the one that made me pick up those THINGS!"

'Alexian!' Harry called in his head.

'This one was for Severus,' Alexian answered back in Harry's head.

"This one was for Severus," Will spoke.

Harry looked to Severus and he seemed to be looking rather stunned, "Stairway To Heaven," Severus spoke, "This was where he learnt the Muggle tune, your 'voice' is my brother and your friend."

"The voice was Alexian? Why didn't he just say? Why did he make me do those things?"

"I suppose he was trying to help us at the time," Harry tried to explain though he couldn't really know, "Even as a spirit he couldn't have got past the ward if he meant you harm."

"He used to play music to me when I was a child, when things had been bad, it was comforting, this song in particular," Severus added.

"He learnt that here, I can play it too, Little Sevvie! I can't believe it!" Will suddenly gushed, stepping forward and grasping Severus' hand tightly.

Severus grimaced again in embarrassment, "Can we come to some sort of arrangement whereby we agree to be your friends and protectors forever in return for you not calling me 'Little Sevvie' ever again?"

Will dropped Severus' hand as quickly as he had taken it up, he was speechless, he had been reading Severus during their brief contact and he was completely lost for words, "What would you like me to call you?" Will asked after a while.

"'Severus' will do well," Severus replied.

"We'll get some more tea and then we'll go out for some food, I'll put the fire on in the living room and we can have some more comfortable chairs," Will suddenly started to chat without pausing for breath, "I know it's the summer but the sun only falls on this side in the evening and it never seems to get very warm."

CCCCC

Harry and Severus became very glad that they had sobered Will up when he led them out to the Land Rover and they found that it had been parked at a very odd angle the last time that it had been driven. The roads were quite quiet where Will lived but he could still have ended up in the water, Harry thought as he vowed that they were going to look after Will from that point on. By picking up those body parts he had become unwittingly and irreversibly embroiled in the affairs of the wizarding world and he needed them as much as they needed his freezer to keep the Dark Lord and his followers under control.

Both Severus and Harry had ridden in the Land Rover with Will before and they found that he took a lot longer than usual to drive up to Fort William, probably because he was driving like a normal person would. Harry remembered being flung all over the last time and he had been a bit wary of going, but it seemed that Will had the sense to be respectful of their pregnancies, even if the news hadn't really sunk in yet.

Will parked the Land Rover in the supermarket car park and while he went inside to begin shopping Severus said that he was going with Harry to get some money. The possible implications of being a wizard hadn't occurred to Will yet, so he didn't think anything of it and let them wander off down the street.

"Do you still have the card?" Harry asked as they walked. They were getting some very strange looks from passers by but then they had all just seen them get out of Will's vehicle so they would no doubt file their appearance away in the same folder as everything else that they thought was weird about Sgoil Dhubh. Not that Harry actually found that he cared. He wasn't bothered about being stared at because he looked like a wizard, although he had taken his cloak off and a knee length robe could look like a long suit jacket if you weren't looking for anything else.

Severus walked stiffly beside him, "I do have the card and hopefully nobody was left to clear the account after they had finished trying to track us. Will hasn't been working and I don't think it's right that he should be doing this," Severus discussed with his Kin.

To Severus and Harry's relief the card worked and they soon had a nice thick handful of Muggle cash. They rejoined Will in the supermarket and found that he hadn't put very much in the trolley. He had put some whiskey in but Severus swiftly removed it while Will's back was turned and Will didn't say anything as they continued to walk round together.

Will took a plastic bottle off one of the shelves, "I suppose you probably have an equivalent for these," He began, "But if you haven't they could be helpful."

"What are they?" Severus asked managing to sound both intrigued and suspicious at the same time.

Harry took a look at the label on the bottle, "Their vitamins for use during pregnancy," He explained quietly.

"Hmm, solidified potion?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "You swallow them with a drink of water."

Severus took the bottle and attempted to read the small print, "All these things can be found in food."

"They're a supplement to eating well, it's so you get all the right things without having to hunt for exactly the right foods," Harry explained, he knew a little about the subject since Dudley had been fed them all through his childhood on top of all the food he had been given. In Dudley's case though it might have been to make up for the fact that their were very few vitamins in the kind of food he ate despite how much of it he had managed to get through.

Severus didn't normally like to accept a Muggle solution over a wizard one but he put them in the trolley anyway, when it came to the pregnancies Severus would do anything that would ensure they went smoothly.

"We need to get plenty proper food too," Severus announced as they headed for the meat, "We're not the only ones who need to be eating well," He added pointing out that Will had hardly been looking after himself, "I said what I would do if you stopped calling me 'Little Sevvie', and I meant it," Severus added to make sure that he gained Will's compliance.

They bought vegetables and meat for several days and after Harry nagged for a fruit pie and other hot puddings Severus added items that would be needed to make those too. They added plenty of milk to the trolley and when the Land Rover was finally allowed to return to Sgoil Dhubh its suspension was tested to the limit.

CCCCC

When they got back to the kitchen at Sgoil Dhubh it was turning into a nice hot summer's day. They kept the back door open as Harry made a fresh pot of tea, Will made them some sandwiches for lunch and Severus put the shopping away. Some of the meat had to go in the freezer and he was very careful to keep the food away from the other things that they had to keep in there.

After lunch Harry decided that he was going to make a pie and Will stood just outside the kitchen door having a smoke and drinking his tea. Severus didn't ask if he was cooking the dinner but the job apparently lay open for him and he took it.

Harry was happy that things were beginning to turn out a bit more like they had expected them to and Will seemed to be feeling a lot better and much more like the Will that they remembered.

Sometime in the afternoon Severus and Harry found themselves on their own as Will suddenly seemed to realise something about himself and announced that he was going upstairs to take a bath.

Severus had the cooker on to warm up for the meat and Harry had the fire heating the range so that he could bake his pie.

"I am so hot," Severus complained stepping outside for a minute, with the sun beating down though he found that it was just as hot in the garden.

"Take your robe off, you have a shirt on underneath there don't you?" Harry suggested thinking that soon he might do that too.

Severus looked at him as if he were mad, "I can't!"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Severus looked quite self-conscious but he was having trouble verbalising a sensible reason.

"We've already told Will that we're both pregnant and he's fine, he knows that you're bigger," Harry tried to persuade.

Severus began to unbutton his robe but he still didn't feel very happy about it, "I am not used to being on show like this."

The shirts they were wearing underneath their robes were light summer ones and were only made from a light grade of muslin. They were consequently quite see through.

"Think how I will look," Harry attempted to distract Severus, "I have the Talisman bandaged round my chest, how is that going to look? He'll ask about it."

Severus stood in just his shirt and pants, "You'll have to wrap it lower down," He suggested.

"Where?"

"Around your thigh maybe? You can't have it round your abdomen or it'll dig in when you bend over."

"You had better help me get it done before Will comes back," Harry said hurriedly unbuttoning his robe.

Only a minute later Severus and Harry were in a position that would have appeared very interesting to anyone who had walked in on them and didn't know what they were doing. Harry was still without a shirt and was standing with his pants round his ankles while Severus attempted to bandage the Talisman to his thigh, retying the only bandage they had with them and trying to get it in a comfortable and secure position as well.

Severus was kneeling down on the floor to save having to bend over while he did the bandaging and when he finished he found that he was far too close to Harry's warm and soft skin to resist temptation. He closed the short distance and laid his head gently on Harry's belly, listening.

Harry put his hand on his Kin's head and stroked his hair but he was the voice of reason, "We don't have time for this now, Will won't be long when he knows that he has guests."

Severus planted a small kiss on Harry's belly and then handed him his shirt, "Later you are mine."

"All yours," Harry replied kissing Severus full on the lips after he had stood up again.

CCCCC

When Will returned to the kitchen he was dressed in a clean t-shirt and chino pants, he'd had a shave too and he actually now looked smarter than usual and Harry had to consider that these were the only clean clothes that Will had been able to find.

Harry had his pie in the range oven and it was baking nicely, the meat was also in the cooker and very soon there would be an irresistible smell in the air. As they sat down at the table for a glass of milk that Severus had poured for them all, Severus also began to hand out the vegetables and some knives with which to cut and peel them. It seemed that he wasn't prepared to be cook on his own. It also appeared that he trusted Will enough now to let him have a knife.

"What are we going to do with the things in the freezer?" Will asked suddenly as they chopped and peeled.

"I hadn't thought," Severus admitted, "Though I think we have only two main options considering the nature of the thing that we are discussing."

"Which are?"

"Either they stay where they are or we dispose of them in some way, perhaps burning them might be the most effective since we know what happens when they get buried. The question is, do we need them for anything?"

Harry assumed that the question was at least partly for him to consider, "If there is any information to be gained from them we could do that and then destroy them," He suggested.

"I am not touching them again!" Will suddenly burst out sounding extremely distressed at the prospect.

"I meant magically," Harry reassured, "We don't expect you to."

"You can do what you like with them but I don't really want them in my freezer anymore," Will insisted.

"We'll think of something," Harry continued to reassure.

"Well that leaves out leaving them where they are, why don't we leave it for tonight and think about it in the morning?" Severus suggested.

"I don't want to think about it at all," Will said feeling a bit calmer but shivering as he said it.

"Have you got any new films to watch?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"I haven't bought anything since..." Will began, "I'm sure I can find something you haven't watched before."

"Great," Harry enthused, "We haven't seen a movie since the last evening we were here."

"I'll go have a look," Will said with some enthusiasm before abandoning his vegetables and dashing off to the living room.

Harry took over cutting Will's share of the vegetables and looked up at Severus just as Severus was looking up at him. They smiled at each other and then carried on peeling. It was still a strange experience for Harry to see his Kin look so unguarded in expression but he enjoyed it a lot.

TBC soon

c

Chapter Thirty-Five – Draco and Ron reach an uneasy truce due in part to boredom, they play chess, they get wasted and words get said, but will it be all right in the morning.


	35. Home Alone Day Two

Replies to reviews are posted in a review by the Voice Of Alexian

Beta By Kristine Thorne

Chapter Summary – Draco and Ron spend their second day together but will there be fireworks.

c

c

**Chapter Thirty Five – Home Alone Day Two**

Sometime in the middle of the night Ron woke again. He wasn't drunk anymore and although he didn't think he was going to develop a hangover, everything apart from his head hurt instead. He had got himself in such a scrunched up position that when he tried to move half his muscles screamed at him in protest. He decided that he would have to go lie on the sofa after all and crawled down onto the floor.

Ron left the door to Draco's room open, he wanted to leave him some way of calling for help still and he really couldn't risk trying to remove Severus' silencing charm. He managed to pull himself up onto the sofa but even when he got himself lain down and covered with his duvet, his muscles insisted on aching. Thinking that lying in the dark was better than doing anything else if he couldn't manage to get to sleep, he just stayed where he was and closed his eyes.

Ron found that he couldn't get comfortable, if he lay on one side he could feel his rib twinging, if he lay on the other his neck was sore. He tried lying on his back for a while but he knew that he snored when he did that, or so he had been told a thousand times by Hermione, he didn't want to face Draco giving him trouble over it in the morning.

Ron lay for another hour; he was just thinking that he might have to go hunting around for a sleep potion when he heard a distinct sniff. At first he thought it must be Harry, still feeling a bit emotional but then he remembered that Harry wasn't there. It didn't happen again so Ron dismissed it as his imagination and went back to tossing and turning.

After another half hour Ron gave up trying to get to sleep, without help anyway. He made his way on hands and knees to the potions room, Severus had told him where the sleeping potions were in case Draco had needed one but there was nothing on the label that said they were for Slytherins only.

It was while he was in the potions room that Ron heard another sniff and then a plaintive sigh. He sat down on the floor holding his potion in his hand but not taking it for a while. There were more similar sounds and Ron knew what was going on, he had heard it before. He thought it was rather sneaky of Severus to have a sound link with Draco's bedroom though, till he remembered that Harry had originally designed and decorated it for their first child and another room next door for the second.

Ron continued to sit on the floor. He knew what the problem was, he thought he did anyway, he felt like he wanted to do something, and yet he had no choice but to sit on the floor of the potions room listening to it. The last thing that Draco would want was a Ronald Weasley to come wandering in wanting to help, that was probably part of the problem anyway. Draco had only wanted Severus to help and now he had discovered that the former Professor Snape wasn't as much of a better option, as he had first thought.

The curses of the Death Eaters had seriously affected all their lives and it made all of their bickering, taunting, and arguments seem very silly. Neither he nor Draco had any way of knowing whether this was how it was going to be all the time or not, whether their would be more 'blackouts' or whether Severus' potion would be effective enough. Draco had only experienced a day or two when the potion had been really working well; no doubt he imagined that he would only get a few days more before the next seizure. It was no way to live. Ron hoped that the double doses that he had been administering would help them get an edge on the curse, which would allow Draco a lot more time than a few days.

In the end Ron took the sleeping potion and fell asleep on the potions room floor.

CCCCC

When Ron woke up again it was light outside and he was still on the potions room floor.

"I hope this weird sleeping place thing isn't going to become a habit," he muttered to himself as he tried to sit up. He found that at least his rib had mostly healed because it only ached a little bit. There were other parts of his body however, that he didn't have any feeling in at all till he had sat up and wiggled them for a few minutes.

Ron crawled through into the living room and ordered two coffees first then gave his breakfast requirements to the house elf that brought the drinks. He had decided that he was going to be nice to Draco, no matter what the young Slytherin gave back he was going to be very nice to him. He wondered if one coffee each was going to be enough.

He had to push the tray with the two coffees through to Draco's bedroom along the floor crawling with it. There was no way that he could use the walker and carry hot drinks too. Fortunately the breakfast was coming directly to the bedroom fire.

"What are you doing down there Weasel?" Draco asked.

"Oh you're awake," Ron responded, he wasn't going to get wound up by Draco's teasing and he did have to admit that it probably looked quite ridiculous.

Ron put Draco's coffee on the table and pushed it over to the bed. He sat himself down in the armchair beside the bed and took a sip from his own cup.

"Can you manage that?" Ron asked.

"I think so," Draco replied.

Ron made a point of not looking as Draco attempted to pick up the mug, nothing seemed to go wrong and when Ron did chance a glance, Draco had the mug securely held in both hands and had been drinking.

"Breakfast shouldn't be long," Ron mentioned, glad that Draco was feeling a bit better now that it was morning, "Toast all right?"

"Yes," Draco answered and not unpleasantly either.

Ron was glad that they appeared to have settled into some kind of truce.

The toast came and Ron laid out the butter and the jam on the table. He did Draco a piece first and handed it to him and then did the next one for himself. Rather like they had with the pizza, they carried on eating till it was all gone.

The house elves had had the sense to send them a wet cloth with the tray and after they had both wiped their hands Ron heard a tap on the window of the bedroom. He got up and let the owl in and the owl deposited the newspaper on the bed before flying off again.

"The Daily Prophet?" Draco asked, obviously surprised that even a Weasley would stoop that low.

Ron shrugged, "Something to read."

"Since when have you read?"

Since I had nobody to talk to or play chess with, Ron thought to himself but he didn't answer the question, "You can have it first, the owl seems to have decided it's for you anyway," Ron said instead, "I am going to have a bath."

"Potions first," Draco reminded him.

Ron was annoyed with himself for having let it slip his mind, Draco for once didn't seem to want to make as much of it as possible and actually waited patiently while he went to the potions room. Draco managed the potions himself once Ron had taken all the stoppers out and once they were all taken Ron did as he had intended and headed for the bath.

CCCCC

When Ron returned to Draco after his bath he was feeling cheery and optimistic, he had decided to make further steps towards developing some kind of friendship with the young man. He was even considering spending his whole evening with Draco and sharing his whiskey.

"Did you know about this?" Draco snapped at Ron angrily when he entered the bedroom.

Ron was a bit surprised after the nearly pleasant breakfast time that had just passed; Draco still held the newspaper so Ron could only assume that Draco was referring to something contained within.

"Know about what?" Ron asked as pleasantly as he could, the newspaper was scrunched up in Draco's fist so he couldn't see what he meant.

"This!" Draco snapped again unravelling the paper and spreading it out on the bed so that Ron could see the front cover.

The front page of the newspaper carried a picture of Severus and Harry as they had been dressed for Harry's birthday, the report must have been too late to make the morning after edition being a night time party. What was most eye-catching however was the headline above, 'Potions Master of Hogwarts Pregnant!'

Ron had to admit that he was rather surprised that Harry had got Severus to announce his pregnancy in this manner before he was showing too much to be able to deny it.

Draco snatched the paper back up and began to read the article below the picture, "Headmaster Severus Snape, former Potions Master of Hogwarts, has announced that he too is expecting a child, due barely two weeks after his Kin Harry. At Headmaster Harry Snape's birthday gathering the couple proudly announced the happy news. However the Headmasters of Hogwarts still strongly deny that Harry is expecting triplets!"

"I knew that Severus was pregnant, I didn't know that they were planning on announcing it, he didn't tell anybody but Harry, Hermione and I found out almost accidentally," Ron admitted.

Draco didn't seem any happier, "But Harry, Harry's pregnancy and the fact that he is Kin with Severus and that he's jointly Headmaster with Severus, that's common knowledge isn't it?"

"Yes," Ron had to admit.

"Everybody in the whole wizarding world knew about it except for stupid Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes," Ron admitted again, suddenly not feeling very proud of himself because he knew where this discussion was leading.

"I thought that I hadn't been told because you didn't trust me, that you had been waiting for me to prove my allegiance. But it wasn't was it? I didn't know because I had been living amongst Muggles and then lying close to death in the shrieking shack and missed knowing anything and you didn't say anything because you all wanted to laugh at me making an idiot of myself!"

"We didn't," Ron tried to defend.

"I saw you, you couldn't speak for laughing."

Ron couldn't say anything to defend himself; he had indeed been speechless with laughing for exactly the reasons that Draco had just mentioned.

"You could have told me," Draco said in a calmer voice, turning his head towards the window.

"Draco..."

"Go away!" Draco responded.

Ron retreated from the room and the newspaper came flying out of the room after him as he left.

"And close the door!" Draco shouted after him.

Ron returned to shut the door and then threw himself down on the sofa; he left the newspaper where it was. He was feeling very annoyed with himself now, they had indeed played with Draco. He had been an annoying git, so they had thought that was all right to play with him. Ron was curious to note that Draco seemed to be more annoyed with him than Severus or Harry. Maybe he realised now that it was pointless challenging those two, maybe it was because he was there and they weren't.

All his efforts at approaching friendship were in tatters; Ron poured himself a glass of whiskey even though he wasn't even halfway through the morning. It was the wrong way to deal with the situation but he didn't care. After one sip of his drink Ron thought about going to the potions room to listen to what Draco was up to but then realised that that was even worse than what he had just been rightly accused of.

He knew that he would have to wait till he had a decent excuse to go back in to Draco and that would be no earlier than lunchtime.

Ron sat staring into the flames of the fire for a while but then there was another owl tapping at the window, it was the owl he had sent to Harry.

Ron went to the desk and let the owl in; he took his letter and gave it a treat before returning to the sofa. Harry's letter was quite brief, he apologised for the shortness of the reply, that they had been very busy with their Muggle friend Will, the owl had been in need of a rest and had settled in a tree in the garden before returning. He said that he had been rather surprised when the owl arrived at his door. Harry said that he didn't know how long they were going to be staying with Will but that he should owl straight away if he was having problems with Draco.

Ron sighed, he couldn't really have expected more in the circumstances but he wished that there had been all the same.

CCCCC

At lunchtime Ron opened the bedroom door and looked inside, Draco was awake.

"Do you want lunch now?" Ron asked.

"I'm not hungry," Draco replied still looking towards the window, he seemed more despondent than angry though, so Ron sat himself down in the chair by the bed anyway.

"I'm sorry," Ron said quietly, surprising himself by meaning it, "We should not have done it but you were horrible to us too."

"Ron..." Draco began.

"No, let me finish," Ron insisted, "School is over, maybe we should allow it be over and not end up still bickering like Severus and Sirius did nearly twenty years afterwards, it doesn't lead anywhere good and we're supposed to be on the same side."

"I do believe that's the most sensible thing I have ever heard you say Weasel," Draco observed, the anger had definitely gone but the despondency still lingered.

"Do you want lunch?" Ron repeated.

"Yes," Draco replied.

Ron attempted to behave as he had been doing before; he put Draco's lunch on the table and then pushed the table over the bed, now confident that he could manage fine on his own.

"What is that smell?" Draco asked as Ron sat back down in the armchair to get his own lunch.

"I don't know," Ron replied, he had only just had a bath that morning and he hadn't used anything out of the ordinary.

"It's like alcohol, have you been drinking?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Ron replied as he continued to eat.

Draco couldn't hide an amount of disgust, "This morning?"

"Yes," Ron repeated determined not to be ashamed about it.

"Why?"

Ron shrugged, "Passes the time."

Ron expected Draco to say that he was pathetic next but he didn't, he didn't need him to anyway, he knew that he was. They both got on with their lunches instead.

CCCCC

After lunch Ron returned to the living room leaving the door open once again without receiving any orders to close it. He had no idea what he was going to do, he had gone off the idea of reading the newspaper thanks to Draco and he didn't feel like having a drink anymore, also thanks to Draco.

Ron went to look out of the window by the desk, they were so high up in the Headmaster's Tower that you could see for miles around. He supposed it must have been Harry's idea to make this as much of a look out tower as the Astronomy tower. He was almost falling asleep out of sheer boredom when he heard a loud thump noise from the direction of Draco's bedroom. The crutch then clattered down onto the wooden floor in the doorway.

Ron went over to see what was going on and found Draco lying on the floor looking angry and frustrated. He had got his borrowed robes off the back of the armchair, he had managed to get dressed and had obviously tried to stand, trying to reach the crutch that had been left propped up against the wall near the door and out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked looking horrified, if Draco damaged himself Severus would be furious with him.

"What does it look like?" Draco snapped pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"You haven't hurt yourself, have you?" Ron panicked.

"I didn't know you cared," Draco sneered.

"Have you?"

"No," Draco snapped.

"Severus said that you had to stay in bed until he got back."

"Well you never told me," Draco snarled, "In any case, if you think I am going to lie here bored out of my wits waiting for another blackout, you are very mistaken. It's all right for you sitting out there drowning yourself, I'm lying in here with only three walls to look at, since I can't turn round to see the fourth one lying in that bloody bed."

"You never said you were bored," Ron pointed out.

"Neither did you," Draco countered.

"Want to play chess?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll slaughter you," Draco answered.

"Prove it," Ron challenged.

"Fine," Draco accepted, "Now help me get up off this floor."

"Just crawl through," Ron suggested.

"I am not crawling on my hands and knees."

"Fine," Ron said lowering himself down onto the floor, "Borrow this," He added giving Draco the walker, "If you start to fall, as long as you've got a firm hold it'll pull you straight back up."

Draco pulled himself up onto his feet and started to make his way through to the living room albeit very unsteadily.

Ron crawled alongside him.

"Really Weasley, don't you have any pride?" Draco asked when he noticed what Ron was doing.

"Nah," Ron answered, "The curse and Hermione cured me of any of that."

Draco sat down on the sofa and gave Ron the walker back but he continued to crawl over to the other sofa and then pulled himself up onto it.

"What is it you've been drinking anyway?" Draco asked reaching out for the bottle on the coffee table. He looked at the label and then had a sniff at the contents, "Yuk, you have no taste in drink either, don't tell me you've actually been drinking this stuff? I would have thought it would be put to better use cleaning the inside of a first year's cauldron after a particularly nasty accident."

"What would YOU suggest we drink Mr Malfoy?" Ron asked challenging him to come up with something better.

"Get me a house elf and I'll show you," Draco offered.

Ron went to the fire and called for Dobby but when Dobby appeared he noticed that Draco was there too and cowered back against Ron. Draco leant forward a little and Dobby leapt up onto the sofa.

"He's not going to talk to me," Draco said looking irritated.

"Draco here is going to apologise to Dobby for what he did to you when he was a child and Dobby is going to do Ron a favour, all right Dobby?" Ron spoke to the house elf with Draco glaring at him for volunteering him for an apology.

Dobby didn't answer but stared at Draco warily.

"Fine," Draco said giving up, "I apologise for how I treated you when you were the Malfoy family house elf."

"Draco here is going to tell you what we want and you are going to do Ron a favour and get some for him, ok?"

Dobby looked up at Ron, "Yes sir, Dobby will do his best sir."

"We would like two bottles of 25 year old Dalwhinnie single malt," Draco instructed the house elf.

"Won't sirs be wanting a nice new one?" Dobby asked.

Ron wasn't going to start explaining the age thing to a house elf, "No, the 25 year old will be fine Dobby," He said trying not to laugh.

Dobby disappeared and a few minutes later Ron and Draco had their two bottles.

"It always amazes me how they can do that," Ron commented.

"It's easy, they just apparate into a Muggle warehouse, pick them up and then go," Draco explained.

"So all these rich people who have house elves are getting stuff for free?" Ron asked, thoroughly disgusted and glad that Hermione wasn't there to hear about it.

"Yeah, but obviously we won't be making a habit of it," Draco replied.

"No," Ron agreed, "Besides, I don't like to drink when Severus and Harry are around." He left it for Draco to decide whether he was too scared of Severus or whether it was courtesy because of the pregnancies, in actual fact it was a bit of both.

Draco opened one of the bottles and poured a measure into each of the two glasses that Dobby had left for them.

Ron took a sip, preparing to be quite fair about the new drink, "Hmm, actually that is better," He was forced to admit.

"Told you," Draco grinned taking a nice big mouthful himself, "Get the board set up then."

Draco and Ron quickly found that they were quite evenly matched at chess, which Draco managed to blame on the effects of the curse and Ron refrained from disagreeing with him.

"Best of three?" Draco asked after he had won the first game and lost the second.

"How about choosing what we are going to have for dinner?" Ron suggested, he picked up the menu for the Muggle takeaway and handed it to Draco.

"Was this where you ordered last night's dinner from?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"I have to say your taste in food is a lot better than your taste in drink," Draco commented giving the menu a look over, "My father would turn over in his grave if he saw me eating this stuff."

"Another point in its favour, although I'll have to decide what to do with the boxes, the house elves won't touch them because of the smell."

"What else have you got here?" Draco asked suddenly noticing that there was something lying underneath the previous day's newspaper.

"Smokes," Ron answered, "Though I haven't started on them."

"You had better have them tonight," Draco advised, "Then you'll stand a chance of getting rid of the smell before Severus gets back."

"Good point."

"He used to smoke them himself although I had noticed that he didn't anymore. I suppose the reason for that has recently become obvious to me." Draco added.

"Choose something," Ron encouraged helping to stop Draco from remembering why he wasn't supposed to be speaking to him.

The meals arrived promptly as they had the night before; this time they were both having a Chicken tikka kebab on a tandoori naan with chips and garlic sauce. Ron got them a whole jug of milk to go with it just in case.

After they had finished eating the two young men lay down on the sofas feeling like they wouldn't want to move for a week.

"I think we should just relax for a bit," Ron suggested.

Draco turned onto his side and poured them both a new drink he then laid on his back too, "Tell me about what happened at Hogwarts after graduation," Draco prompted.

"If you tell me what happened to you."

"Did Harry and Severus not tell you?"

"A bit," Ron replied, "But I would like to hear about it from you."

"Fine," Draco agreed, "You first, and I want all the gory details about you and Hermione."

"I don't think you do," Ron grumbled.

"Go on," Draco prompted, showing that he was quite determined to have his way.

Ron shrugged, "Straight after graduation? There isn't much to tell about that, I had just got together with Hermione and we thought that Harry had gone back to his relatives. When we left him at the station that's where he said he was going."

"Wait a minute, you left Potter at the train station on his own? The Dark Lord's most wanted left waiting for his Muggle relatives to show up on his own in the middle of London? Lucky for him that my father considered me to be too old to be picked up or he wouldn't have believed his luck."

"Are you going to interrupt all the way through?" Ron complained.

"Yes," Draco replied, "So what happened after that?"

"As it happens Harry was not alone, Severus was there somewhere waiting for him, meanwhile Hermione went to her parents and I went to mine. We communicated by owl and tried to communicate with Harry only every single owl we sent to him turned up a week later looking exhausted and depressed. Then Harry's own owl turned up at my house and refused to budge. Things were beginning to happen on a big scale so we couldn't even contact Dumbledore about it, we had to assume that there was a plan. Hermione and I were introduced into the Order and Hermione came to live at The Burrow after a while. That was pretty much it, for the school holidays anyway. What did you do?"

"Told my father that I would join the Death Eaters if I could go away for a while, went on holiday, flew away on a broomstick and tried to be gone for as long as I could," Draco answered.

"And then you came back?"

"Yes, shouldn't have done that looking back on things, I came back in September and father was very excited, he had big plans and they involved me somehow and it wasn't just joining the Death Eaters, over the following two months his intentions became clearer, well it became clearer that he definitely had intentions anyway. By November it appeared that Professor Snape had rejoined the fold full time. He and my father were always together, nobody ever noticed that nothing went right for my father after that, quite funny really."

Ron's first indication that Draco wasn't quite the liquor expert he made out to be and that he was becoming a little tipsy, was that as he was talking and without realising it, he smiled.

"Dumbledore was good, really good, I didn't know he wasn't Severus, nobody did. I joined the Death Eaters and I didn't kill anybody, I went on the raids and I stayed at the back, nobody said anything," Draco continued.

"That's weird."

"Yes, it was, I didn't think about it at the time. My father behaved as if he was very proud of me for joining, he bought me a new broom, and he had meetings with Professor Snape. They talked all the time, they went out on little missions together, just the two of them. Nobody commented once that I didn't have the required thirst for the kill."

"What made you leave then?" Ron asked. He was finding that he was enjoying himself, listening to the other side of events and since Draco had wanted out, it was like talking to a spy, not the enemy. Draco seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't talking to a friend and it was as if he needed to talk about it.

Draco filled his glass up and took a large swig, "What would you think if everybody was being nice to you, what if I suddenly started being cheerful and pleasant with you and bought you a present, what if you walked into a room one day and saw me talking to somebody else and the conversation stopped as soon as I saw you but you were welcomed into the group as if I had been eagerly waiting for you."

"I would think that you were up to something and you were keeping me sweet."

"Yes, Ronald, precisely, they had plans for me, my father told me so and he was, as you put it, 'keeping me sweet'."

"What plans?"

Draco smiled again, "Ah, now there is the big question, Severus wanted to know too, the real one that is, truth is I don't know. They were upfront about wanting me to join the Death Eaters, a bunch of torturers and killers, but to get me to do this other thing they felt they had to con me into it and keep it secret. I'm afraid I didn't wait around to find out what it was, would you?"

"You told Severus that you didn't want to talk about it," Ron reminded Draco.

"I know," Draco replied, "Makes me seem a little bit braver doesn't it? Much braver than somebody who runs away from nothing, or a something that you don't know the details of." Draco brought his hand up to his face and he seemed to push his hair back but he didn't lower his hand again, "Anyway, my father's dead now, or so I've been told, so that is that."

"Maybe we should have a smoke now?" Ron suggested.

"Was it Harry?" Draco asked.

"Was what Harry?" Ron responded.

"He killed my father didn't he?" Draco asked more bluntly.

"He...erm...well...I think so, though he does often feel quite bad about the whole battle thing." Ron spluttered.

Draco downed the rest of his drink, "Tell him not to, I don't."

Ron was a little stunned by what seemed to be intense coldness in Draco's voice.

"I didn't even feel it when the curse hit me, he must have done it as I left though, I suppose he wanted to be able to deny it had been him when he caught up with me, still wanting to get me for his plans I suppose," Draco continued, now talking about the day that he left home, "He knew I would only be able to keep going so long, he didn't even want the chase, he planned to just sit at home and wait."

"I don't understand."

Draco smiled grimly cradling his glass of whisky in his hand, "He knew how long it would take, or thought he did, he didn't know I would use the potions, or he might of guessed after I left I don't know," Draco took a sip of whisky, "He would wait so long and then it would be easy, you saw what the aurors brought in that night didn't you. Imagine that I had looked like myself and that I had been found anywhere other than Hogsmeade. There's no way he would have thought I would get to Hogsmeade."

"He thought you would be in a Muggle town?"

"Yes, a Muggle town, if I had been found in that state there, then I would have been taken to a Muggle hospital, then he would have had as long as he liked to find me while I lay there unable to move, Severus can't cure me, they certainly wouldn't have been able to. No doubt my father could once he did whatever it was that he wanted to do, it was one of his personal special curses after all," Draco drained his glass again and held it out for Ron to pour him another, "He hit Severus' brother with one of them once, accidentally my father said, while they were out on some Death Eater thing, though now I have to wonder whether it really was an accident, didn't have any effect though, Severus was with them, he would know."

Although he gave Draco some more whiskey Ron was getting worried, Draco drank all of the liquor in one go. He went quiet for a long while after and pulled his hair over his face a little and didn't lower his hand again, he was drinking too quickly Ron knew. It was getting dark and Ron couldn't see properly. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give Draco any more to drink, he was going far too fast for somebody who hadn't had any since at least the previous November, if he had ever had a drink at all.

Draco suddenly sniffed as he had done the night before and Ron realised exactly what was happening, he was terrified, it was bad enough dealing with a girl in this situation but what was he going to do with his recent enemy. When it happened in the middle of the night he had no choice but to ignore it but this was right in front of him. With Harry it had become simple but Draco wasn't a pregnant Kin, he was still Draco.

"Your father is dead and you made it to Hogwarts," Ron chose to say eventually, not knowing if it was for the best or not, "It is safe here, Harry and Severus keep it safe."

"Safer than before?" Draco mumbled.

"There was one day when even Professor McGonagall couldn't get in," Ron explained.

Draco laughed a little underneath his curtain of hair, "I bet she wasn't very happy."

"A slight understatement," Ron agreed, "And Severus will still make the potion and he will modify it if it needs to be changed, he was just angry."

"So how did Hermione end up shagging Wood then?" Draco asked obviously trying to distract himself from the subject that had been upsetting him.

Ron had been taking a sip of his drink and it was all he could do to keep himself from choking.

Ron didn't know if it was the drink having its effect on him as it had with Draco, but he actually started to confide in Draco Malfoy by openly discussing his life.

"I don't know," Ron admitted to Draco, "I didn't know anything about it then one day she told me that she thought that she was pregnant and I knew that it wasn't mine. When I got her to tell me who it was, she said that it had been Oliver Wood. By this point Oliver Wood was already dead so that was that. It never occurred to me that it might happen and there were so many other things happening with the war and everything, so if there were signs that they were developing a 'thing' together, I certainly never saw them."

"Maybe I had better get Severus to find me a new disguise," Draco commented.

"Developing consideration for my feelings?"

"No, I'm just not ready to be a father yet," Draco replied.

"You could learn to be an animagus then I can keep you as my pet cat or something," Ron suggested, not being entirely serious.

"I am not going to be a pet of yours Weasel!"

"Why not? It would make my life a whole lot easier the next time you collapse on me."

Draco ran out of words and responded by throwing a cushion at Ron.

Ron was used to having things thrown at him in play but he wasn't used to being able to throw them back. He retrieved the cushion and hurled it back. He then followed with another one.

"I mean, I had a perfectly decent rat and look how he turned out. At least this way I would know that my pet was evil from the start," Ron added.

Draco threw one of the cushions back again and it hit Ron squarely in the face.

"Hey ow!" Ron protested getting down onto the floor and crawling over to Draco's side of the coffee table.

"Wimp!" Draco taunted.

"Git!" Ron called back walloping Draco in the face with one of the cushions. A few cushions were exchanged and then Ron took the winning move by climbing up onto Draco's sofa and gaining possession of both cushions. He then beat Draco over the head with them while all Draco could do was wrap his arms over his head and cower.

"All right I give in!" Draco eventually surrendered.

Ron let him be and fell back onto the far side of the sofa feeling quite out of breath, drunk and just a bit happy.

"Got that out of your system now?" Draco asked, having now uncovered his head, his hair was sticking up in all directions. He wasn't the slightest bit annoyed by the play fight.

Ron had to laugh.

Draco nearly laughed too, "Get those smokes out now."

Ron got his smokes from underneath the newspaper and also retrieved his wand, lighting things was something that he still found it safe to do. It was difficult to roll the smokes up with just the light of the fire and drunken eyesight but he did an acceptable job and it wasn't long before he was testing one for himself and then lighting one for Draco also.

The sofa was long and deep, this was why it made such an acceptable sleeping place. It also meant that Ron was able to curl up at one end of the sofa while Draco also pulled his feet up to curl up at the other.

Draco tried not to cough which made Ron suspect with amusement that he had probably never had a smoke before either. He soon got used to it though and Ron didn't ruin the evening by mentioning it.

"Dad told me once that Muggles had made this stuff illegal," Ron mentioned.

"But not alcohol, I know, they're very strange. Why one and not the other?" Draco added to the conversation.

"Don't ask me, maybe we can compile a list for Harry to ask his friend next time they go."

"Go where?"

"Where they are now, Will is a Muggle."

"I might not be a Death Eater but I still don't care much for Muggles," Draco commented, "But then I don't feel like killing any either."

"Well that's a very important thing."

"So how is your family, father still working for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?" Draco asked.

Ron couldn't help freezing, he was speechless.

"Wonderful," Draco grumbled, "Another little detail nobody bothered to mention to stupid Malfoy."

"I suppose you weren't on that raid..." Ron tried to begin.

"It's all right," Draco said taking a long drag on his smoke, "I've worked it out."

"Yeah."

"Anything else I need to know?" Draco asked.

"Hermione's too, same raid."

"And yet you all took me in before I had even said a single word to deny I was one of them," Draco suddenly realised.

"Don't make it out to be too big a thing, you've never seen Harry in action since he became Kin with Severus, even the poor Dementors didn't stand a chance, he sucked the souls right back out of them. He would have defended us."

Ron derived a certain amount of satisfaction out of how disturbed Draco seemed to be at his most recent piece of information.

"Harry isn't expecting triplets is he?" Draco asked suddenly remembering the newspaper article.

Ron laughed, "No, he isn't, definitely not, I've checked."

"Good."

The two young men sat in silence for a while, Ron watched the flames from the fire dance across the ceiling, he smoked a bit more and felt his eyes grow heavy after his disturbed sleep the night before. When Ron looked at Draco again he wasn't looking much more alert, he was very drunk and he was stoned and although Ron much preferred him like that, if they were awake much longer it would be becoming light again.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep now," Ron suggested.

"Hmm," Draco replied, "Potions."

"Right," Ron said slipping onto the floor, he didn't bother with the walker and crawled to the potions room and back. When he returned Draco had his eyes closed but when Ron touched his shoulder he shook himself alert again. Draco drank down all of his potions.

"Suppose we should go to bed but I can't be bothered to get up," Draco said, a relaxed and drunken smile playing on his lips.

"Don't have to move," Ron said feeling just the same way.

"Hmm?" Draco queried closing his eyes again.

Ron reached over the side of the sofa and pulled his duvet up, he arranged it over them both and snuggled down onto a cushion. Some vague and sleepy part of his brain told him to expect a protest from Draco any second but instead he felt small shuffling movements and found that Draco had snuggled down too.

"Night," Draco said.

"Night," Ron replied.

c

c

TBC Continued soon.

Chapter Summary for Ch36 – Draco and Ron spend their third day together, what will Draco think when he wakes up in the morning and will the truce hold till Severus returns.


	36. Home Alone Day Three

A/N See the Voice of Alexian review for replies to last chapter's reviews.

c

Beta by Kristine Thorne

c

Chapter Summary – Ron and Draco wake up on the sofa together, how will their day progress from there?

c

**Chapter Thirty Six – Home Alone Day Three**

When Ron woke up the next morning daylight was already streaming in through the window and it made him squint in discomfort. He wasn't even sure that it was still morning but it made him feel better to think so. His head hurt a bit and his mouth was dry with smoke and too much Indian takeaway and he had a bit of a bad head, although despite this he felt quite happy. He felt almost like a normal young man and didn't feel as restricted as he often did even with Harry for a companion instead of Hermione.

Ron tried to struggle into a sitting position and take a stretch before he tackled ordering the coffee. It was then that he remembered about the thing that he should not have forgotten about, there were four feet under the duvet and two of them definitely weren't his.

Ron peered over the duvet and found Draco curled up under the other half of the covers peacefully and soundly asleep. He lay with one hand underneath his head, with his blond hair tousled around him; only a thumb in his mouth would have completed the almost angelic scene. Angelic?! Ron shook his head briskly and then wished that he hadn't.

He should get up, Ron thought, he had no idea what Draco was going to think of their arrangement in the daylight and he really needed some coffee. He needed a sympathetic and non-judgemental healer too but Hogwarts didn't have one of those. He imagined hands on his head; the fingertips gently massaging his scalp and sending warmth and healing through his skull and into his brain, melting the headache away and making him feel bright and fresh again.

"You awake?" A voice close to Ron asked sleepily, he hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes.

Ron instantly felt a bit nervous, it wasn't as if they had ended up lying side by side or anything but their current relative positions might be interpreted as unusual.

"Yes," Ron answered opening his eyes to look at Draco.

Draco hadn't moved, he had merely woken up and stayed curled up on the sofa, he seemed happy enough.

"I was just going to order coffee," Ron added.

"I'll have one," Draco said going into a stretch, which reminded Ron of the animagus pet cat idea, he smiled to himself.

"How's your head?" He asked Draco.

"About twice as big and twice as heavy as it should be," Draco answered, "You?"

"Same," Ron admitted, "I could make it go away," He offered.

Draco looked at Ron warily, "Have you done it before?" He asked.

"No," Ron had to admit, "But I've taken away sickness and puffy eyes and I've got a book."

"You've got a book!? Let me decide whether it's bad enough to risk it."

Ron reached down for his Psychic Healing textbook and had a flick through it, "It's one of the very simplest ones to do, I won't harm you."

"You're really into this aren't you? I had better get a warning printed in The Daily Prophet."

"Fine, keep your headache," Ron said huffily.

"I'll let you as long as you let me try it on you," Draco suggested.

"How daft do I look?" Ron responded thus demonstrating how much trust he had in the young man.

"You don't really want me to answer that," Draco answered, "Oh, go on, I promise I won't do anything weird to you on purpose."

Ron was swayed by how keen he was to practise and learn, "Fine, but I go first."

"Whatever."

Ron hesitated.

"Come on," Draco prompted, "Before my head explodes."

Ron knelt on the floor beside Draco and he had to be credited with making it easier on him by closing his eyes and resting back with his head on the cushion he had used while sleeping. Ron reached over and wriggled his fingers through Draco's hair till they were touching his scalp.

Ron had already read the relevant chapter several times and it had been one of the things he had wanted to try but it was so weird to be doing it to Draco of all people. With his hands on Draco's scalp one of his arms was consequently lightly resting on Draco's chest, he could feel the rise and fall as he breathed in and out beneath him. Ron took a deep breath and began to transmit the warmth and healing before he succeeded in losing his nerve completely. Gradually it was as if Draco was melting in his hands as the ache eased away, Ron presumed that he mustn't be doing too badly.

"Hmm," Draco said eventually as if disappointed, "That wasn't bad, you next."

Glad to have robbed Draco out of criticizing him he sat with his back to the sofa and read out the instructions to him from his textbook.

Draco's hands were suddenly on Ron's head, he was surprised, he at least expected Draco let him finish reading the passage out of the book first. He was about to think about protesting and shaking Draco off till he was ready when the warmth started. Ron had never performed this kind of healing before and he had never had a reason to receive it either, the only times that he had a headache had been when there was nobody sympathetic or skilled enough to offer it.

Draco wasn't skilled but he was one of the few people who had the nerve to have a go anyway. Or so Ron initially thought, Draco's fingers moved over his scalp and the headache was soon a distant memory, the soothing feeling was indescribable, Ron didn't want it to stop. The headache had been banished away so quickly and yet the healing went on, the feelings flooded his brain and he did not have anything he had ever experienced before to compare it with.

"Wow!" Ron said without thinking as soon as Draco's hands released him and he began to come back to his senses, feeling more refreshed than he had ever felt from a night's sleep.

Draco grinned, "Well one of us paid attention in class, I covered all this last year but you wouldn't know that because you weren't there because your OWL potions grade wasn't high enough," He pointed out.

Ron scowled and tried to hold onto the pleasant feeling that he had had in his head until a sober Draco had begun to talk, "I did it without any of Severus' help though," He responded, "What was that other thing anyway?"

"What other thing? Where's this coffee then?" Draco chose to demand rather than acknowledge that Ron have at least been his equal.

Ron smiled to himself and went to the fire to get their coffee.

CCCCC

Draco and Ron managed to spend the afternoon playing chess again and the hours passed quite pleasantly. Between the two of them they managed to complete the crossword in the Daily Prophet and after a few drinks they fell asleep for a while lying on a sofa each.

Ron ordered from the takeaway again, a selection of curries including a vindaloo, Ron wanted to up the stakes and see how much Draco could take. The empty cartons still lay around the sofas from the night before and the ashtrays on the coffee table were full of ash but Ron knew that he had plenty of time to tidy up since Harry had said that they would be gone for four days at least, unless he called them back earlier.

Ron knew that Severus was bound to be impressed with him, he was determined that he wasn't going to call them back at all and he was getting on well enough with Draco to assume that there would now be no more trouble on that front either.

There was still the problem regarding Severus' healing instructions though and by the late afternoon Draco had decided to ignore them completely and have a walk around the living room while they were waiting for their evening meal to arrive. Ron had found that at some point while he was taking a bath, Draco had been through to the bedroom and retrieved the crutch. Ron hoped that after everything Draco wasn't just doing it to get him into trouble.

"If Severus said that you had to stay in bed you could at least just stay sat on the sofa," Ron tried to insist.

"He said that I should try to walk to build my strength up," Draco argued.

"He said that before the latest blackout," Ron countered using Draco's word for the event, since he appeared to be unaware of what actually happened during a seizure and Ron didn't want to be the one to tell him, "His last instructions were to stay in bed."

"Did he say why? I can manage," Draco insisted.

"No, he didn't say," Ron had to admit.

Draco shrugged and continued to walk, "Don't you get bored being stuck in here all day?" He asked, "Don't you want to go find Hermione or something? Don't you want to go for a walk, just along the corridors maybe?"

"No, I don't." Ron replied snappily.

"We've never been friends but you're talking to me and you're not talking to Hermione," Draco observed.

"That's right," Ron snapped.

"She must be nearly due."

"More than a month to go," Ron replied.

"I never thought you lot wouldn't stick together, not Harry obviously, but you and Hermione," Draco continued.

"Why not Harry?"

"You'll never be friends with Harry again, not properly, not now that he has become Kin with Severus," Draco asserted.

"What do you know about anything?" Ron snapped, "I am friends with Harry."

"Are you? What happened the other day? I annoyed Harry, you defended him and agreed to deal with me and Harry ran upstairs," Draco continued.

"So?"

"Severus found out and we were left without a home."

"What exactly is your point?"

"What happened to Harry?" Draco asked.

Ron suddenly felt very glum and was reluctant to admit that Draco had a point, "He got a present."

"Exactly," Draco replied, to his credit he refrained from looking smug about it.

"It was fine here before... Harry did manage to persuade Severus to let us stay after all, he is my friend."

"Before I turned up? Do you like being Harry and Severus' pet until they have two babies to look after instead? Because I don't."

"It's not like that," Ron tried to insist but he was feeling decidedly low in spirits. He wondered what would happen to his living arrangements once the babies were due and he could see very well that neither he nor Draco fitted very well into the picture at all. Even before that, Ron knew, he was supposed to have a job as head of House for the students which would require that he lived closer to the 'action' as it were.

At that point their dinner arrived with the apparating owl service and the room began to fill with the smell of Muggle curry and pilau rice. The discussion was forgotten for a while as Draco came to sit down on the sofa for his dinner. Ron laid all the dishes out on the coffee table and got them some plates.

CCCCC

Unfortunately for Ron when Draco had finished his dinner he got back up and began to pace around the room again. With one leg probably being slightly shorter after being badly broken, and the curse making the other leg drag slightly, it was more like a limping hobble than an actual 'pace', but Ron could still see his own life ebbing away with every step. Ron knew that he had to stop Draco soon or Severus was going to have an excuse to kill him after all.

"Why don't we play another game of chess?" Ron suggested, "Or we could have a drink or a smoke."

"I don't want to play any more chess," Draco protested, "I want to go somewhere, in any case walking around seems to be helping, I feel better than I did before."

"How about a book? You could get a book," Ron continued trying to persuade. It was all right for Draco, Ron thought, if anything happened to him it wouldn't be his neck on the line.

"A book?!" Draco responded, "I never thought I would hear a recommendation like that coming from you!"

"Well don't get a book then, just come over here and sit down," Ron persisted.

"What's up there?" Draco asked pointing up the stone staircase, which led to the attic.

"It's just the attic," Ron replied.

"What is up there?" Draco persisted.

"Nothing, I don't think," Ron replied.

"Nothing? There has to be something or why bother building it," Draco continued to argue.

"Don't you dare go up there," Ron warned.

Draco grinned, "Oh come on, come with me, then you can make sure that nothing happens."

Ron knew that he wasn't going to be able to dissuade Draco and so he had no choice but to agree. Draco went up first holding onto the banister with one hand and using the crutch with the other. Ron followed using the walker and when he got to the top he was a bit pleased to find that Draco was a little out of breath.

Draco looked around the attic, there really wasn't much there. Ron had known this, Harry and Severus had some future uses for the room planned but they hadn't done anything with it yet. Draco looked understandably disappointed but he didn't say anything, he just turned to go down the stairs again.

Ron went down the stairs in front of him, knowing that Draco would follow, as he descended he felt a hand rest on the posterior edge of the walker as Draco used it help himself get down the stairs too. When they reached the bottom Draco didn't let go of the walker and Ron had to assume that he was feeling a bit tired. Ron began to make his way over to the sofa so that they could both have a sit down, he was rather glad that it hadn't taken much to wear Draco out.

"Ron?" Draco said before they had got half way across the room.

Ron turned immediately trying his best not to turn the walker as well, he recognised the tone in Draco's voice. He was intending to have a go at Draco till he saw the look on his face. He had gone pale and looked a little dazed as if he was finding it difficult to focus.

"Lower down onto the floor before you fall," Ron said firmly beginning to lower himself down as well so that the walker would come down too.

They both got down onto their knees before Draco fell into Ron's arms. Ron struggled with the weight of Draco in an unconscious state but managed to get him lying down. Unfortunately for Ron he had ended up lying down too and was pinned down with Draco on top of him.

"You bloody idiot," Ron chastised the unconscious Slytherin.

Ron was considering moving Draco onto his back when the seizure began to make its presence felt and he found that he was reluctant to do anything with him in that state. The tremors gripped his body and Ron just held him, using one hand to brush his hair away from his face.

It went on for longer this time, Ron was sure of it, maybe it seemed longer because he was very much on his own, he tried to convince himself because he didn't want it to be worse. He managed to forget about the vomiting until it was too late and they'd just been having curry. Ron knew he should have found it repulsive but he was far too concerned about everything else, he felt the warmth spreading over his chest and felt it trickling down onto the floor, he recognised the smell but he did nothing more than wrinkle his nose. The tremors continued and Ron had to consider calling Severus back after all, if he could get out from underneath Draco that was.

Ron knew what Severus had done the last time though and he could do all those things well enough, he found that he felt quite determined to see this responsibility through no matter what. He was worried though, the only thing he couldn't do was use the medicloak or levitate Draco very far and he couldn't stay on the floor. Ron continued to hold onto Draco as the tremors still continued and he found himself rubbing circles on the young man's back with his hand, uncertain as to what good it could do. Ron had a feeling that he was doing it to try and calm himself more than anything.

CCCCC

Hermione sat in the potion's classroom office reading over a particularly fascinating potions text, which for some reason she wasn't finding particularly fascinating. Her back ached and she felt like a beached whale, although she would have found the strength within herself to kill anybody else who made that observation. The baby had been making his presence known and it would appear that he was already in training to take over as the next Gryffindor beater and was practising day and night. Although considering his parentage, Hermione thought, perhaps labelling him as a future Gryffindor was being a little too optimistic.

Hermione's eyes glanced over to the map that lay spread out on her desk and she frowned at it, Ron was still up in the Headmaster's quarters. When she had heard that Harry and Severus were going away for a few days she had been certain that it wouldn't be long before Ron came wandering over to Gryffindor. She had been wrong of course; he had remained with Draco of all people.

On the first day she had observed that Draco remained in bed and she had assumed that Ron must have had to look after him, that had amused her quite a lot. But then after that first day they had both been moving around the living room and that was obviously not the case anymore. She was very annoyed and not just a little bit upset, Ron would rather be with Draco now? She could not bear to believe it.

Hermione glanced at her map again and then looked more closely. Ron and Draco were yet again together in the living room but they were not on one of the sofas. From the position of the feet they appeared to be standing in the middle of the room and very close together at that. Hermione kept on watching and they didn't move, she kept watching for some time and still they didn't move.

Hermione pulled herself to her feet and folded the map up with irritation. She still had the password to the Headmaster's quarters and whatever Draco and Ron were up to they were soon going to be receiving a surprise guest.

CCCCC

When the tremors ceased Ron lay still with Draco held in his arms, uncertain as to what point he should attempt to move him. He needed to get some potions for when he became able to swallow them but knew also that the uncontrolled jarring to his body would cause the pain to increase. Ron sensed the pain levels again through the hand laid on Draco's back and found that they were increasing already anyway.

Ron heard the door through to the office open and looked up. He was surprised to see Hermione standing in the doorway looking bigger than he remembered but then he was looking at her from an unusual angle. He was not as surprised as Hermione appeared to be, staring back at him lying on the floor with Draco sprawled out on top of him.

"This isn't exactly as it looks," Ron managed to say but he wasn't sure why he should be concerned with what Hermione thought.

"I should hope not," Hermione replied coming into the room without waiting for an invite, she looked around the room with obvious disapproval at what she saw, "What are you doing exactly?"

"Draco has seizures and he fell on me, I need to turn him over onto his back but I'm a bit stuck, you couldn't help could you?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't really look like she wanted to help at all, "The sight of you pinned to the floor is quite amusing actually."

"Hermione, please," Ron persisted hardly believing that he was actually pleading, "He's ill, he can't stay like this, I have to get the potions."

Hermione came nearer; she took out her wand and began to levitate Draco. Ron knew better than to interrupt her, and as he felt the weight lift off him he wriggled out from underneath Draco and then turned him over while he was still being held up off the floor.

Hermione lowered Draco gently down onto the floor but then seemed to be experiencing discomfort and began to rub her enlarged belly with her hand.

Ron was horrified, "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him, her expression changing to irritation, "I'm not in labour if that's what you mean," She snapped, "He's kicking me, I can't keep my concentration long enough to levitate Draco into bed, not till this little monster goes to sleep anyway."

"He'll be fine on the sofa, can you manage that?" Ron asked, not really wanting to talk about the baby.

"Yes, I can manage that," Hermione snapped.

Ron told Hermione which potions he needed and she went to get those. Then Ron went to get the padded mattress and other bedding things from the bedroom while Hermione kept an eye on Draco.

Ron was keen to get Draco more comfortable before he woke up and Hermione managed to levitate him onto the mattress successfully once they had got the temporary bed made up. He pulled the blankets up to Draco's chin and then laid out the potions in order on the coffee table.

They waited in silence until Ron noticed Draco make a small movement of his head indicating that he was coming around enough to take the potions. Ron lifted Draco's head a bit and told him to drink. He was surprised when Hermione came closer and began to hand him the potions one by one. When all the potions had been administered Ron lay Draco down again and took his hand, he sensed until the pain levels reduced significantly and Draco fell asleep again.

Ron could tell that Hermione was watching him and he suddenly thought about something, "Why did you come up here?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Cup of tea, cup of coffee."

Ron doubted that it was really true, but it didn't matter to him, "Want a cup of tea now?" He asked, "You shouldn't be having coffee."

"Fine," Hermione agreed not too unpleasantly, "But not until you get rid of THAT."

Ron looked down at himself and realised what Hermione meant, he pulled his jumper and shirt off and threw them out of the way. Hermione then used a cleaning charm to clean the small area of carpet that had been messed up and Draco.

She didn't automatically do it for Ron too and he wasn't about to ask. He decided that he would probably have another bath later anyway.

Ron got himself a coffee and a tea for Hermione. Because of Draco they had to sit on the same sofa together but Hermione respectfully sat at one end when Ron sat down at the other. They turned towards each other but it wasn't a warm and easy arrangement.

"Draco's looking better than he did the last time I saw him, he's put on quite a bit of weight," Hermione began.

"Severus has made him a potion but it doesn't work as well as we hoped it would. The curse has Lucius's character running right through it, as soon as he seems to be getting better it makes a fight for him, he has had two seizures so far, both occurring as soon as he tackles stairs. When he was lying in bed he had none."

"He didn't break anything did he? Did you check?" Hermione said bossily.

Ron briefly contemplated that it hadn't taken her long before she began to order him around again, "I broke his fall rather successfully."

"Yes, I quite imagine that you did," Hermione replied with a smile, looking pointedly at his overweight body.

"Can you send me some more pain potion up from the hospital wing if you happen to be passing?" Ron said instead of responding to Hermione's extremely cheap shot at him.

Ron finished his coffee and Hermione finished her tea. Although it had been a lot more civil an experience than Ron had expected it to be, still had fallen far short of fun.

Hermione soon announced that she was going and Ron felt quite happy about it, despite the fact that he was going to be on his own with Draco again. If he needed anything he might now be in a position to ask Hermione for it through the fire, but he didn't feel particularly inclined to have her hanging around.

When Hermione had gone Ron returned to Draco's side. Kneeling down on the floor he took Draco's hand and began to sense the pain levels again, they were already on their way back up.

Ron went through to the potions room and brought back the entire pain potion stock, he didn't want to have to keep going backwards and forwards. He would need to administer another dose soon and if the frequency was going to be the same for a while then it was going to be a very long night.

Once he had the potions lined up on the coffee table Ron also ordered a very large mug of coffee.

CCCCC

Draco woke every two hours, though it was hardly waking in the proper sense. When the pain levels increased to a certain point he would begin to stir and mumble incoherently and become aware enough to be told to swallow a potion. Once he began to feel more comfortable again he fell back into oblivion.

Ron had to stay awake the whole time; with a two-hour interval he couldn't even nap for a while in case he was needed sooner. The coffee only helped a bit and as the night wore on he found he was using the walker a lot, wandering around the room just to keep going. When he wasn't doing that he would return to Draco's side and hold his hand, knowing that he couldn't really do anything else more useful.

After a number of hours Ron was surprised to see a house elf appear in the room with a small box. Ron took the box and when the house elf had disappeared again he opened it. It was a potions box and inside were two neat rows of pain potion phials. Inside was a small piece of parchment, a note from Hermione. Ron smiled at the message, 'couldn't sleep, so this batch is fresh –Hermione', it was probably true that she couldn't sleep but it was still the sweetest thing she had done for him in a long time.

Ron returned to Draco's side and the smile faded from his face as the concern returned. Even though Ron knew that his perception of time couldn't have been accurate he was still sure that the latest attack had lasted much longer than the first one. He had to wonder if a curse that acted on the nervous system as this one did, might not restrict itself to affecting movement but might begin to attack other functions too.

Ron made the decision right there, when Severus and Harry returned he was going to carry on with the duties that he had been performing over the past few days. He was going to give Severus all the time that he needed to come up with a more effective potion for Draco. He went to the desk and got a piece of parchment on which to write a note to Hermione. He began by thanking her very graciously for the potions and then asked that, if she found that she couldn't sleep again, she wouldn't mind researching the subject of nerve regeneration. He then posted the note to her through the fire, sending it to the potions office so that she would find it in the morning and not spend the rest of the current night in the library.

Eventually as the sun began to rise again Draco began to waken and he seemed to be a bit more coherent. It had been three hours since the last potion this time and Ron could only hope that their ordeal was coming to a conclusion. Ron got Draco to drink another pain potion and then he watched him fall asleep again.

Ron sat by Draco's side on the floor; he reached a hand up and stroked the long blonde hair away from his face. Ron had had to lift his head to drink the potion and in the process of slipping his hand out from beneath Draco's head as he finished he had messed his hair up. Ron was amazed by how soft Draco's hair was when it wasn't slicked back like it had been when they were both at school. Maybe that had been why the Slytherin had slicked it back, soft fluffy hair was not something a wizard had when they were trying to be tough and live up to family expectations of Death Eater allegiances. Ron continued to run his fingers through Draco's hair savouring the feeling of it over and over.

Ron didn't see the corner of Draco's mouth twitch a little in a strongly suppressed smile, "Hey Weasel," He said suddenly surprising Ron, "I'm not your pet cat yet you know."

Draco opened his eyes and looked sleepily up at Ron.

Ron pulled his hand away and panicked over how he was going to reply, "I thought that you were asleep," Ron quickly mumbled.

"Evidently," Draco replied but without his usual venom.

Draco was still tired and ill, he still looked pale, but Ron rather thought that wasn't why he hadn't been annoyed by the incident, or was it just wishful thinking. His wishful thinking was also making him believe that Draco was amused, "I was worried," Ron mumbled on, unable to stop himself from digging his hole deeper rather than clambering out of it.

"About me? I am touched," Draco continued.

Ron noticed that the words were not drenched in sarcasm like they should have been, maybe it was just that he was too tired after all, "Yeah," He replied, "Well, Severus would have killed me if you'd been hurt."

Draco closed his eyes again, "I suppose he would, but it was just a blackout."

"And you've never fallen down the stairs during one of those have you?" Ron chastised lightly.

Ron waited a lot longer before he took Draco's hand again to check the pain levels. Draco was definitely asleep when he at last did it and the pain potion seemed to be holding up nicely, the levels had hardly increased at all. Ron actually thought that he could risk getting some sleep if he waited a little while longer to make sure that everything would be all right.

Ron crawled through to Draco's bedroom and returned with some more blankets, he laid them over the sleeping young man, making sure that his arms were underneath, so that he wouldn't get cold. He pulled his own duvet over onto the other sofa and prepared to crawl underneath it.

The sun was making the sky glow in rich colours on the horizon, Ron knew that he had to get to sleep before it became too light or he might never get any rest for a while. He crawled under the duvet after he had removed his pants and then he buried his head underneath it to keep out most of the light, with Draco so close he was sure that he would now be able to wake him with just a shout.

Ron was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

c

TBC Soon

Chapter Thirty-Seven – Harry and Sev return home with Will, but what will they find and what have they done with the things in the freezer?


	37. The Morning After The Nights Before

A/N: Hoping to get back into writing this again. I had originally just intended to take a few weeks off but then we had a death in the family and I just didn't feel like writing. Hope you all enjoy this one.

Chapter Summary - Harry and Severus return to Hogwarts unexpectedly.

**Chapter Thirty Seven – The Morning After The Nights Before**

**c**

Harry and Severus successfully managed to portkey into the corridor outside of the Headmaster's office and were pleased to see that Will had been transported too. Being a Muggle though he was looking a bit disorientated and looked like he might throw up.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Will complained, "I feel like I have been spun in a washing machine."

"That's what you get when you toss a coin with wizards," Harry chuckled, "Just take some deep breaths," Harry instructed him, "You'll be all right."

"Wow," Will said eventually, looking around him and taking in his new surroundings when everything finally stopped spinning, "You weren't kidding when you said it was a castle."

"There's loads more to it as well, Hogwarts is huge," Harry explained with pride.

"I thought that Loch Ness would have made a lovely day out," Will moaned.

"And it will," Severus said firmly, "However I believe we ought to take a look in on Draco and Ron, make sure they haven't killed each other yet."

"Fine," Will agreed, "But what can two young men get up to? Are you scared they've had some sort of wild party?"

"Certainly not," Severus said sternly, "However they have never been friends and I am certainly worried that one might have killed the other."

"For real?" Will asked looking shocked.

"A bit of careless and angry wand waving can bring catastrophe very quickly."

"Oh," Will said looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Everything will be fine, Ron's not that stupid," Harry tried to reassure Will.

Severus gave Harry a look, which said that he thought it was entirely possible that he was.

"Let's get inside our quarters and I will order some tea and some lunch," Severus suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Will said enthusiastically, he watched with amazement as Severus first opened the door into the Headmaster's office and then into their living quarters.

Severus stepped inside his quarters and froze, Will, following close behind, collided with him but laughed when he saw the state of the floor, Harry, who was behind them both, rushed forward to see what was distressing his Kin and then he laughed too.

"Could they have killed each other and made it LOOK like a party?" Will asked greatly amused.

Severus seemed to be incapable of speech so Harry spoke for him, "It would appear that they have had a party after all."

"I gave very specific instructions," Severus hissed in anger, "They were easy enough to follow even for a Weasley, Draco was to remain in bed, he couldn't even manage that, who knows what other instructions he has failed to obey!"

"Well it all looks fairly harmless enough," Will interrupted.

"Harmless?!" Severus stormed.

Will was rather taken aback by Severus' explosion, "They're just two young lads, this is what men of their age do."

"Not in my quarters they don't!" Severus continued.

"I'll wake Ron up, he will have it cleaned up in no time," Harry offered in an attempt to calm his Kin down.

"You really need to chill out, Sevvie," Will continued, "it's only a bit of curry."

"You have little comprehension of what this is about!"

"And some whiskey and a little bit of the old happy baccy if I'm not mistaken," Will continued determined not to allow Severus' seemingly irrational anger to dint his mood.

"The boy is struggling with a serious curse, barely controlled by the potions I have to brew for him, it is not just about curry! We must levitate him into bed now! Harry!"

Harry turned towards Severus, "Calm down, this won't be good for the baby will it?"

Severus tried his best to say no more and take a few breaths.

"I will help you levitate him, then we will talk to Ron about this," Harry said firmly.

Both Severus and Harry took out their wands and Will watched in amazement as Draco, together with his mattress and coverings, rose into the air and drifted towards the doorway to the bedroom.

ccccc

Harry could hear Severus still complaining to Will behind him as he approached the mound of duvet on the sofa that he was assuming was Ron. He pealed the covers back and found Ron lying on his front smelling rather unpleasantly. Ron smelled rather strongly of drink, curry and vomit. Although Harry wasn't particularly prone to nausea he had to give himself a bit of distance as he reached out and gently shook Ron's shoulder.

Ron slowly began to wake up, he looked very much like he had a very impressive hangover and was reluctant to open his eyes. Ron turned his head and gazed blearily at Harry.

"You're back!" Ron mumbled eventually.

"We're back," Harry corrected, "And Severus is on the warpath so you might want to get up now."

"Warpath? What have I done now?" Ron complained, "I did my best!"

"That's what worries me, I believe you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped coming a little more to his senses at last, he looked towards the other sofa, "Where is Draco?"

"He's back in bed, where he should have been," Harry said sternly, "Really Ron, all you had to do was follow the instructions."

Ron glowered blearily at Harry, he wondered if Draco had been right all along, "What do you know about it," He snapped.

Harry was a bit put out about Ron's response, "Fine, I can let Severus talk to you, I am sure he would be a lot more eloquent."

"I am sure he would be just as short-sighted." Ron snapped straight back.

"What has got into you?" Harry asked not knowing why he was receiving quite so much hostility.

Ron laughed grimly, "That's good, what has got into ME!"

"Ron," Harry began to plead, becoming rather puzzled.

"I have had enough of this, I am tired and I am going to get some more sleep," Ron snapped as he pulled himself up onto his feet using the walker.

"Ron! What's the matter? What happened here?" Harry called after Ron.

"That should have been the first question, not the last," Ron snapped without turning round.

As Ron made his way to Draco's bedroom he knew that he would have to pass Severus and he could see that Severus was ready for him, their Muggle friend stood next to him. He made to walk straight past without giving Severus any attention.

"I demand to know what has been going on here, I don't like you talking to my Kin in that way!" Severus thundered.

Ron stopped and looked up at Severus, it was the same old Severus that he remembered from school, the same Severus pulling the same tricks to intimidate. Ron felt calm and exhausted, something had happened while they had been away, he didn't know what, but Severus' didn't have the same effect on him as he used to, "Tough," Ron replied defiantly, he turned for Draco's bedroom and got himself enclosed within before Severus had realised what he had just said.

Ron waited; he sat down in the chair beside Draco and waited. Severus didn't come, he couldn't hear what was going on in the living room but at least they didn't come in.

Draco still lay sleeping and Ron took his eyes off the door after a while and watched his face move in his sleep. He would be hungry soon and then he would wake, Ron decided that he would just continue with his duties till Severus came in to haul him out.

ccccc

Severus stood facing out looking out of the window across the mountains, Will stood on the other side of the desk feeling a bit confused.

"I think you're overreacting a bit, I mean they're just two lads," Will began.

"You said that already, is youth an excuse for everything in the Muggle world?" Severus snapped back.

"A short while ago you were worried that they had killed each other, now you find they've just been drunk," Will tried to reason with Severus.

"The house elves aren't going to get rid of this, some of it is days old and it would have been gone already," Severus complained.

Harry joined his Kin's side, "We'll get rid of it all somehow, I'll make it smaller, we'll think of something."

"I don't want to go anywhere near it, I just want it out of here!" Severus continued.

Harry could feel how affected Severus was by the whole incident, he turned to look around the room, hoping to be able to deal with the problem on his own, since it appeared that Ron wasn't going to clear up his own mess, "Hmm," Harry contemplated, "If I make it smaller and group it together I still have to put it somewhere."

"What about the bin?" Will asked wondering what all the fuss was about, he had to put it down to something to do with male pregnancy.

"Bin? We don't have a bin, the house elves take care of it, usually," Harry answered.

"You can explain what house elves are later but I'm thinking that they must put it somewhere when they take it away."

"I don't know, I could transfigure it but then I would have to do each bit individually and that would take forever."

Will shook his head, "All the things you two have told me about, the battle and getting rid of the evidence, all the magic, the potions and the spells, and you can't get rid of a bit of normal mess?"

"What do you think we should do then? I don't want to touch this stuff, it stinks." Harry complained.

Will said no more, he decided on action rather than words. He went around the living room picking up the empty takeaway cartons and hurled them all in the fire. In a matter of minutes they had combusted into ash.

"So where is this cup of tea then?" Will asked throwing himself down onto the sofa.

ccccc

Ron tried to curl up in the chair and get back to sleep but he was feeling far too upset and he didn't have a shirt on or a blanket to cover himself with.

He had been barely awake when Harry had started on him and he had become annoyed very easily. He knew that he had definitely gone too far but they hadn't even noticed that Draco had been perfectly well looked after, he had had his potions and he was lying on his mattress, he was clean and comfortable, every bit as well off as he would have been had he been lying in his bedroom. It hadn't been his fault that he had had another seizure and they hadn't even listened to him. The living room had been a mess but there had been nothing spilt, it was only a few cartons and even they wouldn't have been there if they hadn't come back so early.

Ron was starting to feel as if Draco was right, much that he hated to admit it, it was as if he had been Harry's pet, just something to keep him amused and now the novelty was wearing off. Soon Harry would be feeling the movement of his baby and then it wouldn't matter whether he had said 'tough' to Severus or not, he would have to find himself somewhere else to sleep anyway.

Ron gave up trying to get to sleep and checked on Draco, he was still asleep and Ron almost missed having him there to talk to. Ron knew that because of the seizure he would probably have to do mealtimes again and he knew that Draco wouldn't be very happy about it, he had been getting bored with being stuck in the living room and now he would be stuck in the same bedroom all day.

Ron turned round in the chair quickly when he heard the door to the bedroom open. It was Harry and he was carrying a potions case.

"Has he had his potions this morning?" Harry asked.

Ron glowered at Harry, "Yes, he has."

"I only asked," Harry defended, "You were soundly asleep, you could have been there all night."

Ron grunted, "You can leave them for later."

"Ron, you smelled awful, I know you've been drinking," Harry persevered, "How did you think Severus was going to react?"

"I'll take care of meals as well," Ron responded, "I will manage, I will continue to manage."

"You want to stay in here?" Harry asked looking between Ron and the still sleeping form of Draco; he found it hard to believe.

"Might as well be in here as anywhere else."

"Ron, don't be like this."

"Like what? Draco is comfortable and still breathing, if he'd been left with you, you would have chopped him up into bits by now. He was bored and he needed feeding up, I ordered curry, so what. I didn't meticulously clean up after myself in case you two came back early, boo fucking hoo. Is there anything else?" Ron snapped.

"No, I think that about covers it," Harry snapped back before he left.

"Well that told them," Ron muttered to a still sleeping Draco who said nothing in reply.

Harry had left Ron the potions case and he got it up onto the bedside cabinet to check the contents. There was enough for a few days and Ron decided that he would only use the bathroom when the Kin were gone for meals.

ccccc

Harry returned to the sofa where Will and Severus were starting to eat their lunch.

"Those little house elves make really nice ham sandwiches," Will commented, apparently taking the sight of the little creatures in his stride.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, still fuming from his encounter with Ron.

"Ron is going to carry on giving Draco his potions, he says," Harry told his Kin as he reached for a sandwich.

"Do you think he can be trusted?" Severus snapped.

"He seems to have been administering them as you directed, the stocks are correct apart from the pain potion where there is more than we left him with. I think that he seems to have been following those orders at least."

"Really Sevvie, your brother was never this uptight," Will commented.

Severus glowered back at Will but it had little effect, Will only glowered back like a stern parent. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he watched Severus turn away defeated but defiant.

ccccc

Ron sat in the armchair and laid his head on the side of the bed using Draco's mattress as a pillow.

"Do you have any idea how my life ended up like this?" Ron asked his sleeping patient, "What did I do? I did have a drink but so what, it's not like anything would have happened any differently if we hadn't had good food and enjoyed ourselves a little. How did your life end up like this?" Ron continued to muse, "I suppose we know the answer to that one, I don't have any parents to mess up my life anymore though, first I had Hermione and now I have Severus making sure I get no fun out of life at all. Why did sitting here talking to you seem more right than sitting out there with them? When exactly did THAT happen? I am tired of this; I am tired of dragging myself around, tired of always feeling as if I'm about to fall over, at least I can't fall anywhere when I'm crawling on the floor, there's your answer to that one. It doesn't matter how well I do they'll always think that I'm an idiot, I suppose I am more annoyed with myself, why did I think that I would get any praise. I wish I had had as much fun as they think that I've had, but I didn't, I was scared, sometime in the middle of the night I was very scared." Ron sighed, "It's cold in here for August."

"Take a blanket, I'm warm enough," Draco replied.

Ron froze wondering how much of his rant Draco had heard, "Are you awake?" Ron asked as he reluctantly but gratefully took possession of the topmost blanket.

"No, go to sleep," Draco mumbled sleepily.

Ron frowned as he curled up in the armchair, he didn't know what Draco was up to but he was sure that he couldn't have kept a straight face if he had heard everything that he had said, but then he shouldn't have known that he needed the blanket either. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, he was much to tired and upset to think about it.

Will looked from Severus to Harry and then back to Severus again, the silence was becoming too much.

"I would never have come back here with you two if I had known that it was going to be like this, here we are in a magical castle with wizards and witches and you two couldn't look more glum if you tried." Will criticized.

"Ron was very upsetting," Harry sniffed, revealing that he was actually trying very hard not to be teary.

Will looked back at Severus and found him with his head turned away, chewing a fingernail.

Will sighed, "Is there any more to the world of magic than two pregnant wizards with hormone trouble? A guided tour of the castle would be nice."

"Yes," Harry replied trying to pull himself together, "I'm sorry Will, we should have offered, are you coming Sev?"

"I suppose I should check on the other staff and residents, I am the Headmaster after all," Severus replied sternly.

"That would be a 'yes' then would it?" Will said in lightly criticizing tone before jumping to his feet.

Harry and Severus left their quarters with Will and immediately met with curious eyes though they could hardly keep introducing him to everyone in person. Harry decided that he would cover the situation by presenting Will at dinner and letting them keep guessing for the rest of the afternoon.

Harry and Severus led Will to the main staircase and Will lent over the banister and looked down to the bottom, the moving stairs shifting around a few times before they noticed that somebody was there.

"I thought they weren't supposed to do that anymore," Harry commented to Severus.

"Maybe they only do it when they know Hermione isn't there and Ron hasn't been out for days," Severus replied.

"Cool," Will commented as he continued to watch the stairs and the moving pictures that covered the walls.

Harry encouraged Will to move on, they had to cover most of the important areas of the castle and dinner wasn't that far away in their minds.

Somewhere just outside of the Great Hall they came across Hermione waddling back from the library with a couple of books. Harry introduced Hermione to Will and seemingly quite the gentleman when confronted with such situations, Will stepped forward and took the books from her.

Hermione took the opportunity to glower at Harry and Severus, "You choose your Muggle friends well."

"You must be one of Harry's school friends," Will observed, "Take my arm if you want, you're nearly due, are you heading our way?"

"I very much doubt it, I was going back to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione replied.

"Well we can't let you walk back on your own can we boys?" Will said brightly whilst smiling at Hermione, "Where is Gryffindor Tower?"

"All the way back up the stairs," Severus snapped.

"Well why don't you two stay down here," Will suggested, "I am sure that I can find my way back."

Harry and Severus watched in amazement as Will got Hermione to take his arm and they turned for the stairs.

"Well our Muggle friend seems quite keen on Miss Granger," Severus grumbled to Harry.

"Did you not notice?" Harry asked.

"Notice what?"

"How Will touched her hand ever so briefly?" Harry clarified, "I bet you he was just trying to read her."

"Well I for one will be interested to hear the results of that later." Severus added with a mischievously raised eyebrow, forgetting momentarily how annoyed he had been trying to be.

Harry smiled, "Me too."

cccccc

Next Chapter: Will explores life at Hogwarts and gets a new perspective on his gifts from one of the teachers. Draco and Ron continue their journey down a road neither of them ever thought they would travel.


	38. Keep Telling Myself

Chapter Thirty Eight – Keep Telling Myself 

When Will returned to Harry and Severus he wore an unfathomable expression, somewhere between surprise and amusement.

"Well?" Severus demanded as Will came to stand by his side but showed no sign of saying anything.

"Well, what?" Will enquired with a look of innocence.

"Did you read her?" Harry asked.

"Certainly not!" Will replied looking genuinely shocked, "That would be a gross invasion of privacy."

"You read us, I don't recall you ever asking my permission!" Severus snapped.

Will gave Severus a withering look, "I could hardly help it with you two, your auras have a tendency to demand attention."

"Mine certainly does not!" Severus insisted, "I have always taken great care, I fooled the Dark Lord for years."

"Sev, I'm sure it's not the same thing," Harry tried to placate, "Will is a Muggle after all."

"Are you trying to tell me that a mere Muggle can read everything about me when I can keep it perfectly well hidden from the most powerful wizard that ever was?" Severus snapped.

"Second most powerful, possibly third," Harry reminded Severus.

"Or could be fourth considering that I apparently now killed him," Severus added.

Will leant towards Severus and placed an arm about his shoulders, "Look Sevvie, your brother would not like you to see you like this, what happened to the smiling little boy I saw in the picture?"

Severus expression shadowed and he shook himself free of Will, "Do not invoke the memory of my brother!" He snapped turning away in a flurry of cloak.

Will looked bemused and hurt, "I only meant to help."

"You cannot take his place!" Severus continued.

Harry approached his Kin, "Will didn't mean to try Sev," He tried to sooth as Will walked away to look at the pictures on the wall.

Severus stepped around Harry and stood behind Will, "I will tell you what happened to that little boy, one day his heart was torn out." He said, the words almost a hiss.

Will turned quickly round and grabbed Severus' hand before he could get away, his thoughts turned inward for a moment and then his face filled with memories and emotion, "I loved him too, he was like a brother to me, if only for a short while."

Severus merely stared back at Will but the tension left his shoulders and Will pulled him towards him.

Harry smiled, he knew that someone had come to see them, he could feel the presence 'Hello Alexian,' he greeted in his head, "Alexian is here, he says that he has an arm around each of you and he draws you together."

Both Severus and Will looked to Harry in amazement and Severus allowed Will to close the remaining distance between them as he took Severus in a brotherly embrace.

Harry looked nervously around to see if anybody was watching but they seemed to be alone. He watched as Will turned a little pale and carefully extricated himself from the proximity he was sharing with Severus.

Harry smiled to himself, it seemed that Will had been reading again, asking too many questions and getting too many answers, maybe he had just discovered that Severus' regard for his brother wasn't quite as brotherly as it would normally have been. Harry wondered what Sybil Trelawney would make of Will.

Will came to walk beside Harry as they made their way back up to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Are wizard relationships different to Muggle ones?" Will asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked wondering what part of Severus' life Will had stumbled upon, although he really thought that Will must mean Alexian.

Will hardly knew how to approach the subject, "I get a feeling of deep brotherly love between Severus and Alexian but there is something else too."

Harry laughed a little at Will's discomfort, "I will have to explain a bit more about the Kin Bond sometime," Harry explained, "That is unusual even for the wizarding world."

ccccc

Ron woke up after a while, he had had enough sleep, he pulled himself up to look at Draco but found that his patient still seemed to be asleep. Ron had to wonder whether or not he should be starting to become worried about that.

He felt exhausted, Ron found, emotionally drained would be a better way to describe it. Somewhere along the line he had ended up on his own, somehow he hadn't just lost his family; he had lost everything else as well. Somehow he had ended up sitting by the bed of Draco Malfoy wishing that he would wake up and bring some sunshine into his life, thinking that that was the most likely way to find it.

Ron stared at Draco and thought about his family, of all his brothers and his sister Ginny. The last images he had of them all were from one dark night and a great hall filled with blankly staring eyes coming from pale and blue-lipped bodies. Ginny's beautiful and vibrant hair framing the cold and anguished face that had told him that she had known the moment of her passing. So still and so cold, the image would never leave him.

At the time Hogwarts had been acting as temporary Order headquarters after closing as a school for the Christmas holidays. It hadn't been quiet as it usually was however, as the dorms had already been filling up with those who had survived and the hall with those who had not.

Ron remembered the sight of all his family lined up on the stone cold floor next to Hermione's. Most of all Ron remembered the look in Hermione's eyes as she looked up at him after finally having to admit that it had happened after all, they hadn't believed till the evidence denied them this solace. He remembered Oliver Wood being present and offering him empty words of condolence that he hardly heard at all and watching Hermione accept them with far more grace than he did, or so it had seemed at the time.

Had it just been the once as she had said, Ron now wondered uselessly. They could have been making a fool out of him for months.

Ron buried his head in the covers of Draco's bed as he felt eight months of repressed grief and awful memories rush to the surface of his consciousness.

When Ron eventually lifted his head he found that Draco was awake and watching him.

"Are you hungry?" Ron asked quickly before Draco had any opportunity to point out his dishevelled and emotional state.

Showing more tact than he had ever displayed during his entire life so far Draco merely answered with a 'yes'.

Ron was glad of the activity; he was pleased to be doing something that at least made his existence seem a little less pointless. He lowered himself down onto the floor and went to the fire to order some food from the house elves. Whilst he was waiting for the meal to arrive Ron sorted out some potions out of the case too.

Draco took his potions as they were offered to him and allowed Ron to feed him a meal without complaint. Ron met his old adversary's eyes and found him to be reluctantly and grimly resigned to their current roles of patient and carer. Ron presumed that the seizure had taken its toll on Draco and that he would have to brave a conversation with Severus in order to acquire some more of the special potion though he suspected that something stronger might be of more help.

"Do you still have some of that whiskey left?" Draco asked suddenly as Ron fell into thought.

"Yes," Ron replied, "But it's out there."

"Well go get it, they left a while ago," Draco persisted.

"The drink might have been partially responsible for the blackout," Ron argued.

"Then what difference does it make now?" Draco pointed out grimly.

Ron didn't reply but lowered himself down onto the floor and went through to the empty living room. Now that he thought about it he had to agree, what else was there left to do but drown the pain with quality single malt.

ccccc

It was close to midnight when Will ventured out from the Headmaster's quarters on his own. Harry and Severus had gone to bed some time ago and for a while Will had tried to sleep on the sofa but the adventure was too great for him to relax. He was where his friend Alexian had spent most of his childhood; he was living amongst the biggest secret there was to discover. Sleep was the last thing on Will's mind. He wanted to look around; he wanted to go down all the corridors and not just the parts Harry and Severus had thought were important. He wanted to discover the place for himself.

There was also the fact that that Hermione girl had said that she often stayed up late reading in the library and Will wouldn't have minded another conversation with her. There was something about her that set Will's soul alight and that took some doing after the past few months of drinking and despair.

Will was that intent on trying to find the library that he wasn't looking where he was going as he advanced along the darkened corridor and he was looking through the glass in a classroom door when he rounded a corner.

Suddenly Will had an armful of woman as somebody dressed in a very long and truly unique patchwork dress came round the very same corner in the opposite direction and collided with him.

Will also noticed as he steadied the woman that she also wore a floppy velvet hat and a long cloak. This was not Hermione and Will had to wonder whether it was something to do with the witches of the Wizarding world, he felt a kind of strange affinity with this woman also. Maybe it was because he had spent so much of his life feeling at odds with his own world that now he had met those who were just as much at odds with it, he felt strangely at home.

"I am sorry," Will said sincerely, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Not often we see anybody but Miss Granger out at this time of night," The woman said peering at Will, trying to make him out, "Who are you?"

"Will," Will said simply offering his hand in greeting, "William," He corrected awkwardly before realising that this didn't really explain very much, "I am Severus' guest."

The witch reached out and took Will's hand in a firm grip, which made him feel a little bit nervous.

The witch smiled, seemingly in awe of Will suddenly, "You are a one of the Gifted. A Muggle."

"Gifted?" Will queried feeling very nervous indeed, especially since this woman didn't let go of him or introduce herself either.

"Yes," the woman said enthusiastically, "You see."

"I see what?" Will responded, trying all the while and in vain to extricate his hand.

"Things," the woman whispered, "Don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Will continued to protest.

"In your mind's eye, knowledge, I see you, you see."

Will managed to break free and he took a step back, "Who are you?"

"Forgive me," the woman said looking up at Will and stepping closer to him, "I am Sybil Trelawney, Divination Professor of Hogwarts."

"Divination Professor?" Will said in amazement.

"Yes," Sybil replied, "I teach the students to develop their gift, the gift that all in the wizarding world possess to some degree, I teach them to do what you can do, you know what I mean, don't you William of Sgoil Dhubh?"

Will swallowed and then felt suddenly bitter at the memory of what his so-called 'gift' had brought him over the years, "I see nothing but death."

"Ah, but death is not the end, you see nothing more than a transition and you see much more besides. The Muggles don't understand, you see much more than death and I can show you that it is indeed a gift, you needn't feel troubled by it any longer, come to the tower with me now."

Sybil turned and began to walk away from Will back the way she had come. He knew that she expected him to follow her and he had to reason that she was a member of staff employed by Severus, what could happen if he followed her. Suddenly he was walking and following this strange woman through the intensely dark corridors of an unlit section of the castle, the moonlight shining through the windows and across the stone floor was all he had to see by.

Sybil and Will eventually ascended the Divination tower but instead of taking the turn into the classroom Will was led to Sybil's private sitting room instead. A fire burnt in the hearth but there was no other light and Will was shown to an armchair on one side of the fire and Sybil sat opposite.

"Would you like some tea?" Sybil asked.

"I could do with something stronger," Will admitted. He found that his hands shook a little and he rested them on his lap.

"Do not worry, I see that you have suffered recently but your sufferings end tonight, take a cup of tea, it will be enough," Sybil said taking a tea pot from a grate that rested on top of the fire, "You have no need to dull your mind now."

Will frowned but took the tea graciously.

"You will find that not all is about death, one whom you know comes to my side now and apologises for the anguish he caused you. He says that he only ever intended to help," Sybil continued.

"What do you mean, 'by your side'?" Will asked.

Sybil hardly seemed to have heard Will, "He speaks of the music, you told him to stop, you didn't understand."

Will felt a chill in his spine, "What are you doing?"

"I speak with spirit, you will too, you can bring spirit to those who still live, you can give hope, you can show that the essence of God is in all of us."

Will wanted to leave but he didn't move from his chair.

"Close your eyes and picture in your head a big white cloud," Sybil instructed.

Will closed his eyes and did as he was asked but he failed to see what it was all about.

"Does anybody step into the cloud?" Sybil asked, "Do you see anybody? Ask them to come forward."

In his mind's eye Will looked at his cloud and tried to think of how he could make his excuses and go. He certainly wouldn't be wandering the corridors ever again, not on his own and not at night. Suddenly Will saw the face of a man in his cloud, he had dark short hair and Will did not recognise the face. He considered briefly whether he should say anything or not, to admit to it would only encourage the woman. But then to deny it seemed silly, he had not wanted to see anything, he had only wanted to go, and yet there was the man in his mind urging him to say something.

"I see a young man, in his twenties, he has dark hair and looks quite normal though I think he is part of the wizarding world like yourself," Will spoke eventually.

Sybil gasped slightly then composed herself, "Do not be nervous, do not worry about where it comes from, in your mind speak to him as if you know that he is a real person, ask him about himself and tell me what he tells you."

Will spoke, "Life is a test of character. You play the hand you've been dealt. He shrugs his shoulders as he tells me this."

"He used to say that," Sybil replied with a sniff.

"I feel a fight for breath, he couldn't breath, he had ambition but the chances to succeed were taken as his life was taken. I feel he would have been powerful. I feel that his life was taken from him suddenly, one day he had all his dreams and hopes for the future and then the next night he was gone."

"Yes," Sybil said simply.

"He says that he was a good kisser and that you will know exactly what he means," Will said smiling.

Sybil laughed a little through her tears, "Yes I do."

"There are red roses, lots of red roses, roses for love, a bouquet of roses on the casket and three single stems, one of them, I see you throwing one of them down onto the casket. I see an older man and woman standing to your side as you do this, he watched you then."

"Thank you Will, thank you Michael."

"I see him stepping away now and he says that he is sorry and that he still misses you and will never leave your side."

"Tell him to leave me alone," Sybil suddenly snapped.

"I don't understand," Will admitted, he was confused.

"He comes now with love when in life all he wanted was for me to go, tell him to go away if he wants to be sorry."

Will tried to do as he was told but he didn't know if he was doing it right, "Who is he?"

"It is of no matter," Sybil replied.

"Are you sure you want this?" Will asked.

"I won't have him in my head any longer, always there."

Will could feel the bitterness of feeling and the tears threatening to fall, in his mind's eye the man's image began to fade, "He's going," He relayed to Sybil.

Will opened his eyes to find Sybil closing the distance between them, she clasped his hands in hers and Will did not try to struggle this time.

"I knew that he was there," Sybil said sniffing again, "But you see, to hear it from someone who could not have known is everything you will find. If only it had been a little more pleasant, for that I apologise."

"I don't feel like I have helped," Will said looking at Sybil's dishevelled state.

Sybil pulled Will to his feet and took him into a tight embrace, "Oh but you have," She reassured.

"Who was he?" Will insisted.

"The brother of a somebody who was close to me, it matters not now," Sybil replied and Will thought that she would begin to cry again but she managed to hold it back, "You must come to this tower tomorrow, I will help you, you must come back," She insisted.

"I will," Will agreed realising that she would not let him go until he agreed.

ccccc

Will managed to find his way back to the Headmaster's quarters though he had no idea how he managed it, perhaps that spirit of Alexian was indeed always helping him from beyond. He slumped down onto the sofa and hunted for the bottle of Dalwhinnie that he had first noticed that lunchtime but it was gone. It seemed like he was still not going to get a drink.

Will went to the bathroom instead, he had no idea how to order things from the fire and he was thirsty, the bathroom seemed to be the only place where water could he obtained in what he thought was the normal fashion.

When Will returned to the living room with his thirst quenched he still found that he would be unable to sleep. He had thought that the walk would help but in the end it had only woken him further. Too much had happened, too much had been revealed to him for rest.

Will wondered if the two other occupants of the quarters were asleep. As far as he knew they had slept most of the day and he was sure one of them must have retrieved the whiskey at some point. He wondered if he could introduce himself. Find out about the curses that Severus had spoken about and maybe calm the waters between them all.

Will tried the door to Draco's bedroom and found that it opened just as easily with a turn of the handle as it did when the password was spoken to the painting. He found both Draco and Ron sleeping in the darkened room.

Draco lay as Will had last seen him and Ron lay curled up beneath a blanket in a seemingly uncomfortable position in the armchair next to him. Will wondered what the deal was, Severus had been adamant that they might have killed each other but the two young men had not left each other's side all day.

Will moved quietly and knelt down beside Ron, he reached out to touch Ron's hand as it lay on top of the blanket. Harry and Severus had been right; he found the temptation to read these people irresistible, it was after all the quickest way of finding things out. The interpersonal dynamics were confusing Will but they were more detailed in his mind than if he had merely taken his cues from what he had been told.

Will felt the sadness emanating from Ron, the loss and the loneliness. Draco seemed to be a feint light in the dark to him. He could sense the curse, the effects of it anyway, the frustration it caused on a daily basis.

Will reached out his other hand to make contact with the young man in the bed and sensed the link between them. A friendship, new and delicate, formed by adversity. He sensed the other young man's curse too and the origin of it, his father. He sensed that the father would not ever let Draco escape, that black hooded creatures hunted him day and night; he sensed that he would never be rid of them.

Will took in Draco's condition and was puzzled, his father hunted him still and Will had seen Draco being instrumental in his downfall. He didn't know how everything could be true, he knew that the young man didn't possess the strength to sit up or take care of himself in any way.

Will saw an image of Ron holding Draco in his arms as he suffered some kind of attack, a seizure, it was fresh to Will's mind, meaning that it had only just occurred. Now he knew why Ron had been so angry, he realised what had really happened and how Ron had done very little to incur the derision he had received.

ccccc

Severus and Harry were already up and answering the owls when Hermione came to visit. At least they thought that it was a social call until she presented the results of her research to Severus.

"Ron asked me to look into matters regarding Draco's curse, in particular the subject of nerve regeneration," She said primly when prompted by Severus' puzzled look, "Apparently the current potion isn't working too well."

Will woke up at the sound of Hermione's voice and in a fluster of annoyance tried to put himself in some kind of presentable order without the aid of anything but his bare hands. He wasn't really sure why, but it seemed important.

"Is it not?" Severus said irritably, not knowing whether this was Ron's or Hermione's opinion.

"Most likely you would be the one to brew a new potion so I thought it was just as good to give these directly to you," Hermione continued holding out the research parchments.

"Well that is very good of you Hermione," Severus sneered, "But I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with the current potion."

"But he had another seizure," Hermione stated, "Just the other night. I thought that might be why you were back."

"I think I would know if something like that had happened," Severus began to defend.

"He did have a seizure," Will volunteered before Severus could insist any further.

"Does anybody else know about this? Am I the only one who doesn't know?" Severus stormed.

"I didn't know," Harry volunteered, "Ron was hardly feeling very helpful when we came back, how could we have known what had happened if he chose not to tell us."

"I was there just after it occurred, I was on hand to help Ron with some pain potion but he was doing fine, he coped with it very well," Hermione offered, she could feel the tension in the air and had been feeling much more like her normal self since she had met Will despite still feeling like a beached whale.

"Well," Severus said, "It looks like he has more of a problem than we thought, just as well his father is dead and no longer able to hunt him."

"Poor Draco," Harry sympathised.

"His father isn't dead," Will felt he had to mention.

Harry went white, "He can't be alive, I killed him."

"Amongst all the other deaths how can you be sure it was him?" Will challenged.

"He came to us, I killed him," Harry insisted.

"He just presented himself to you, did he put up much of a fight?" Will asked.

Harry looked devastated, "No, he just stood there," Harry looked to his Kin, "It wasn't Lucius after all, we were just meant to think that it was, he isn't dead is he?"

"Anything else?" Severus almost snapped at Will.

"Young Draco has been left entirely dependant by this latest attack, I don't know how he is meant to defeat his own father," Will added.

Severus slumped down wearily into the chair by his desk and Harry placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It never ends," Severus spoke.

Will was getting some sense now of the pressure that Severus was under, their situation was almost warlike and both he and his Kin were pregnant, there would be no peace for them to enjoy it.

"Why don't you see if Ron is in a more communicative mood this morning," Severus said mildly to Harry who was still stood by his side.

Harry bent to kiss Severus' forehead before he went through to the bedroom to see his friend.

Hermione left and Will was left alone with Severus.

"So, if you weren't reading her, what was it you were seeking when you went with Miss Granger yesterday?" Severus asked as he shuffled papers on his desk.

"I don't know what you mean," Will still insisted, "She's heavily pregnant and I carried the books she was struggling with. The question should be, why did you not carry them for her?"

"Why should I?" Severus burst out at the idea; "She could quite easily levitate them, if she wasn't insistent on being such a martyr."

"I want to invite her over," Will asserted.

"Whatever for?" Severus grumbled, "Do you have some sort of romantic design on the girl? She's far too young for you."

"Sevvie! You hypocrite," Will criticized.

Severus was about to protest but then he thought about it and gave up on the idea.

"Will wants to extend an invitation to Hermione," Severus told Harry when he was rejoined by his Kin; hoping to get some support from a guaranteed source.

"Seems like she was quite a bit of help to Ron while we were away," Harry said by way of reply, "Ron says that Draco did have an attack."

"Well Will, you had better invite her over for tea, is there anybody else who you would like to join us?" Severus grumbled.

"Sybil Trelawney maybe, I was going to mention that I had met your Divination Professor, I'm supposed to be seeing her later but she didn't give me a time."

"No doubt she expects you to know when the time is right," Severus continued to grouch.

"When did you meet her?" Harry asked.

"Last night, I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep," Will replied.

"Ah, another one who likes to wander the corridor at night, you would have made a wonderful Gryffindor," Severus commented.

"Shush Sev," Harry chastised, "Will hasn't got a clue what you going on about, in any case you had better stop your grumbling and go and see Draco, he needs another potion."

ccccc

Harry went back into Draco's bedroom dragging Severus along with him, Will followed meekly behind merely out of curiosity.

Ron was dressed and sat in the armchair by Draco's bed, Draco himself lay propped up on enough pillows to be able to see the rest of the room well, but even at first sight it was obvious that he wasn't capable of much. The tension of the day before lay in the air still, though Will wasn't surprised since no resolution to any of the issues had been made.

"Am I to understand that it is the opinion of yourself and Hermione Grainger that Draco here needs a different potion?" Severus asked Ron.

Will cringed at the tone but he kept his distance and didn't interfere.

"I do need something else," Draco spoke up, "I didn't do that much to make this happen."

Will watched Harry and Severus' surprise, evidentially he had read correctly, Draco and Ron were friends but they had only just become so and it was unexpected.

"Do I hear correctly?" Severus snapped, "Are you trying to excuse Weasley's behaviour Malfoy?"

Harry groaned, "We're not students anymore, you can't talk to them like that Sev."

Severus sighed, "I suppose not," He conceded.

"Ron did everything he was meant to," Draco added.

"Harry and I will take over here now," Severus announced.

Will couldn't help noticing that there was no sign of an apology anywhere.

"No," Ron replied calmly, "I will continue with the duties."

"You were only supposed to be taking over for a few days," Severus argued.

"What makes Harry better qualified?" Ron argued in defence of his position.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"You never wanted to do it in the first place, I propose that you are only taking it on now to be stubborn and that is entirely the wrong attitude," Severus criticized.

"I don't think you can be relied on to know what a good attitude is," Ron countered.

"Severus has a lot more experience than you have," Harry cut in to defend his Kin.

Will watched Ron's expression, the scowl and the look of utter loneliness, the friendship might be new but it was all he had.

"Why don't Ron and Draco come with me to Sgoil Dhubh for a while," Will suddenly found himself suggesting, "You have to admit that there is hardly much here to keep them occupied and you two could do with having your home back for a while."

Will watched all the stunned expressions but he heard no protests, "Well that's settled, glad we can agree on something," He added.

"You're a Muggle," Draco said suddenly finding a voice.

"Yes I am," Will replied suddenly feeling like being a Muggle wasn't supposed to be a good thing.

"Great!" Draco grumbled.

"But I am a Muggle Gifted, your Professor Trelawney told me," Will added proudly.

Draco sneered, "Am I supposed to be impressed by that?"

"Shut up Draco," Ron commanded quietly, "Don't you dare ruin my chance of getting out of here for a while."

To everyone's surprise Draco agreed to drop the subject.


	39. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Thirty Nine - Malfoy Manor**

Severus returned to Draco's side later that same morning, he had decided that if Draco and Ron were to go with Will then it might as well be sooner rather than later. He needed to modify the potion and the peace and quiet would give him the opportunity to research as well as pay an adequate enough amount of time to his Kin. First of all he needed to discuss the potion situation with Draco, they would then make arrangements at Will's house, then the two would be taken to Sgoil Dhubh under cover of darkness that evening.

"Would you prefer some more of the existing potion to be made up too?" Severus asked Draco who was awake, "There is not much left and the new potion may take some time."

"Will making the old potion delay the new one?" Draco asked.

"Undoubtedly."

"Well I will have to stay like this for a while," Draco answered, quite bravely Severus thought, "You don't want me to get up anyway."

"There is some left, enough so you'll be able to hold a book in a day or two."

"Great!" Draco grumbled, "Do we have to spend all our time at this Muggle's house studying?"

"No," Severus replied, "I imagine that Will has some adequate entertainments lined up for you both."

"I suppose it must be tolerated," Draco continued to grumble, all efforts at bravery forgotten in relation to his having to stay in the house of a Muggle.

"Will is a very un-Muggle kind of Muggle and considering your recent penchant for Muggle curry you should find his kind of hospitality very agreeable," Severus said firmly to Draco showing him clearly that he would not listen to any more nonsense.

Severus looked at Ron briefly with disdain before he left, he was curled up in the armchair again and was sleeping, it was as if all the boy could be bothered to do now was feed Draco and then go back to sleep.

ccccc

Harry and Severus introduced Will to the lunchtime hall and for a while after lunch Professor Trelawney took Will away to her tower. When it had actually come to the event Will hadn't looked that keen on going with her anymore but when he returned to the Headmaster's quarters later that afternoon he seemed happy enough and remarkably tight-lipped about his experience.

Harry and Severus had been taking the time to prepare for the imminent school year, as it seemed that the rest of the week would be spent in potion making. Will had sat himself down by the fire with a cup of tea and Severus was in his usual position at his desk. He hadn't yet started using the Headmaster's desk out in the office yet; there would be time enough for sitting out there once school actually started.

Harry was a little bit more restless although his inability to sit still did help Severus from time to time, when he wanted something he didn't need to get up for it himself.

"You're looking very shapely Harry," Severus said to his Kin as Harry came to stand by the desk.

Severus was feeling a little more cheerful and settled now that he had managed to get a bit more order back into his life. Although Draco's situation was still troublesome at least he had a plan and the likelihood of some peace in which to put it into action.

"Really?" Harry asked smoothing his clothes over himself.

Severus bent his head to the parchment lying in front of him, "Really," He confirmed, "You appear to be advancing nicely, perhaps now in the chest area too."

"What? I didn't think about that," Harry said looking quite shocked, he began to examine his chest for enlargement, "Hey, I am not getting bigger there!"

"I know," Severus said without breaking a smile, "Made you look."

"That's not funny Sev," Harry argued smiling all the same.

"Oh yes it is," Severus insisted as he seemingly continued to read.

Harry wandered over to the sofa but he had begun to think, "How am I going to feed my baby though?" He asked Severus after a while.

"With transfigured milk, just like everybody else in the wizarding world," Severus answered.

"Oh."

"Although I believe there are a silly group of wizards who insist that the Muggle way is best and that using magic is cheating and that transfigured milk isn't as good for the baby, but I can say that there is no difference at all save for the fact that you can control the formulation of transfigured milk a whole lot easier."

Harry had to realise that Severus had been reading up on the current topic quite a bit.

"I would say that if there had been any real advantage then surely the ability given to us Kin would have included the provision of breasts, so there you go." Severus added.

Harry wondered if Severus wasn't just a little bit madly jealous of those 'silly wizards'.

"Is it possible to create them with a potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus replied simply, "I imagine so," He added as if he hadn't looked.

"So you could."

"But I won't," Severus insisted, "It is not necessary."

"Right," Harry said smiling to himself.

"You two are weird," Will commented from his place by the fire.

ccccc

That evening as the light began to fade and the sun disappeared over the mountain Severus turned Draco's bed into a portkey so that they could all be transported to just outside the wards at Sgoil Dhubh. Thanks to Will's front door being quite wide they were able to levitate Draco's bed a few inches off the ground and push it into the hallway without having to lift him out of it. The interior doors were a little narrower so it was with relative privacy that the medicloak was used to complete the process of turning the living room into Draco's new bedroom.

Severus and Harry had made their excuses and left as soon as they decently could, Draco noted, as Ron unsociably dozed on a sofa nearby and Will apparently was making what he called 'tea' in the kitchen. There was a large grey thing by the window and Draco glowered at it with suspicion, he had heard of such ridiculous Muggle inventions and he wanted no part of it. He wanted his supper and he wanted his potions and then he wanted to be left alone to sleep.

Will came through from the kitchen after a while.

"I see sleeping beauty is still snoozing, I must say your friend is excellent company, are you sure you wouldn't like the TV on?" Will asked trying to build some kind of relations with the strange and hostile blond wizard.

"Yes, quite sure," Draco said stubbornly, he would have crossed his arms to show determination if he had been capable.

"I see," Will snapped, he picked up the remote control anyway and turned the TV on, "Well I like the background noise," He announced putting the satellite receiver onto a channel which was showing an episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer before returning to the kitchen.

Draco was just thinking that he had been abandoned in some strange Muggle hell and it was confirmed when a perky young lady popped up on the TV screen and announced herself to be a witch. Draco watched the rest with mounting horror until Will at last returned and switched the channel over for the news.

"Are you quite insane?" Draco asked, "I have never before seen anything so….so…."

Will was not in the least bit offended, "It has often been said, aye."

"Muggles!" Draco added with disdain.

"Why do I get the feeling that that isn't entirely complementary?" Will challenged.

"Because it isn't," Draco attempted to face Will down.

"What is a Muggle?" Will persevered.

"A non magical person, a person who cannot do magic."

"But I am a gifted, Professor Trelawney said so."

Draco scoffed at the mention of the divination professor's name, "So you said".

"So you don't like her either," Will pondered, "Is she a Muggle too?"

"No," Draco was forced to admit, "But she's not much good and she's insane."

"Just like me?" Will asked.

"Yes actually, though you sound more like a male version of another Professor, McGonagall she's called."

"You see I have a problem, have had for a while," Will conversed whether Draco wanted to listen or not, "I have seen things, prophecies, futures, pasts. I could see death in a person's eyes no matter how well they were breathing. I used to tell when I saw these things. I think I know what you mean by a Muggle, I have met them and they have shunned me. But I am no wizard either and I must weather your disapproval now too it seems. Where did one so young learn to hate so deeply, to close themselves so solidly?"

"My father says…" Draco began before trailing off.

"Would this be the same father who did this to you?" Will asked gesturing to the bed.

Draco turned away from Will, "I only had the one, apparently now he's dead so that's that, and yes I know that it was Harry who killed him."

"He told me," Will answered holding back what he had seen when he touched the boy.

"Unfortunately his magic doesn't seem to fade with his passing and so I am stuck in the middle of a Kin household with all their obsessions and babies and… yuk."

"As I understand it Harry and Severus will be visiting your old family home in order to seek out a cure for you," Will reminded Draco, "Risking who knows what in the process."

"Yes," Draco grimaced, "I should be eternally grateful I know."

"Tea is nearly ready," Will said as he stood up and left the room.

When Will returned he was carrying a tray with a couple of mugs of tea and a plate of sandwiches on it. He placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa alongside Draco.

"Is that all that you Muggles have in the evening?" Draco sneered at the small plate of food.

Will ignored Draco's animosity and replied in as calm a voice as he could manage, "This is what we have early in the evening as a snack, our evening meal will be later."

"But it is already late," Draco complained.

Will sighed, "Yes, but we are a little behind schedule today and supper isn't ready yet. Have you ever had sandwiches before?"

"Yes, of course I have." Draco snapped.

Will picked up the mug of tea that had a drinking straw immersed in it and held it close enough for Draco to take a sip.

"I can manage that myself," Draco said stubbornly. He managed to shakily drag his hand towards the cup and wrapped his fingers around it as best he could. He took a sip through the straw.

"I was told that you wouldn't be able to," Will defended,

"I am not completely useless yet," Draco snapped.

Will sighed, he was determined to make some progress before the friend woke up, "So what is it about Muggles that makes you so angry?"

"They control the world and we are the more powerful and we live in the shadows, hiding from discovery, it is unacceptable." Draco answered.

Will frowned, "I don't understand, Harry and Severus have tried to explain this to me, and as far as I understood it, this is what the Death Eaters have a problem with."

"They would kill Muggles and mud bloods, I would be quite happy for them to remain alive if they knew their place." Draco said, for a moment taking on his old familiar haughty pure blood tone of voice.

Will had to wonder what kind of person he had allowed into his home, he didn't know what to say and so remained silent till Draco had finished his sandwich. He then took the cup and plate back to the kitchen and remained there for a while.

Will was beginning to regret his rather rash decision and he didn't go back into the living room till he heard the two young men talking to each other. Even though he knew Draco couldn't harm him he didn't really feel comfortable being alone with him any longer.

Will brought the dinner and three fresh mugs of tea in on a tray, he held one out for Draco to take.

"Hey, you can't give him that!" Ron protested.

Will looked Draco in the eye, or at least attempted to since the boy wouldn't meet his gaze, "That's strange, because he took it from me before, insisted in fact."

Draco glowered at Will then and Will faced him down.

"Draco!" Ron turned on his friend, "You know fine well who will get the blame, me." He grabbed his hand and seemed to be sensing for a moment, "He can move his arms," Ron explained to Will whilst he still glared at Draco, "But he isn't supposed to because it causes him a lot of pain, stupid stubborn idiot."

"Well, it can't be easy," Will said in Draco's defence, hoping it might ease relations between them.

"I know that," Ron grumbled reaching down for the potions case at his feet.

Will watched Ron administer the pain potion but then he took his own dinner through to the kitchen. Despite all his best efforts he came to the conclusion that the two wizards were best left on their own after all, at least until they became accustomed to their new surroundings anyhow.

ccccc

When Harry had finished getting washed and dressed the next morning he searched the headmaster's quarters for Severus with a slight bounce in his step, it was their first full day with their home in its new peaceful state and he was glad of it. He found Severus in the potions room sitting at his desk and his spirits were immediately dampened when he saw that he was looking rather sternly at a potions text.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the answer.

"The potion Draco was taking while he was on the run, it might save a lot of effort if I had some, a lot of effort, this could take weeks otherwise," Severus explained without looking up.

Harry had known that he wasn't going to like it, "The most likely place to look is the shrieking shack but I don't remember seeing any empty phials and he was there when he was either running out of it or already had none left. Most of it would have been taken while he was amongst Muggles."

"Indeed, all over the country." Severus agreed.

"The only other place we could look would be Malfoy Manor and Malfoy senior may not be dead," Harry added.

Severus sighed, "To think that I always wished that you would to learn to think more," he mused, "You have come a long way Harry, you are quite correct. Unfortunately."

"We're going there aren't we?" Harry said with an awful feeling building in his stomach.

"Yes," Severus replied looking up at Harry with a similar amount of dread evident in his expression, "I know we had already discussed that we might have to do this but I was trying so hard to find a way of avoiding it. It looks as if we can't, not unless we leave Draco in that state for some considerable time."

But Malfoy killed Alexian, Harry remembered, when he was Kin with Severus. He didn't say anything to Severus; he didn't want to place the thought in his Kin's head if it wasn't already there.

"We will not be parted," Severus said with gravity and Harry realised that Severus remembered only too well without any reminders.

There were no preparations that Harry could make before they went. He didn't want any breakfast any more and Severus hadn't seemed too keen to go down to the hall either. They agreed to go that morning and so Harry picked an object to use as the portkey and took his sword up in his hand.

Harry joined Severus in the living room where he was waiting, "Let's go now," he suggested. He wanted to get the ordeal over with before he could start to think about all the things that could go wrong.

Severus stood, his own sword in his hand and the other taking the portkey from Harry. Harry realised that as soon as he had had a hand free it had come to rest on his slightly enlarged abdomen, not that it would help protect him or his unborn child if it came down to it.

"I would not imagine that we would be weakened in combat in our condition, the swords will protect us," Severus tried to reassure as he held out the portkey to Harry.

"Hope you're right," Harry said as he touched his hand to the object.

Within seconds Harry and Severus were standing by the gatehouse to a large estate, they could just see the gothic style mansion in the distance at the end of the long and winding drive.

"Well if he's in there he's going to get plenty of notice of our arrival," Harry said observing that the main house was surrounded entirely by lawn.

"It would have allowed Lucius a clear sight of Draco as he tried to leave," Severus added, "His aim was always very good."

Harry reached out for Severus' hand as they set off along the driveway, with so much open ground they thought that there was very little point in trying to sneak around the back.

"Why are the wards letting us in?" Harry asked.

"Two possible reasons, firstly the Malfoy family did always like to do it like this, lure their enemies in, confident in the knowledge that they were doomed and could not escape."

"A spider's web," Harry commented not feeling very happy at all.

"Secondly, I am a Snape and Malfoy never found out that it was Dumbledore, could be the wards are letting us pass without setting any alarms off at all."

"Could we be that lucky?"

"Could also be that the place is deserted."

"How will we know which is the case?" Harry asked gripping Severus' hand more tightly.

"We won't, not until they show themselves or we've searched the entire building."

"Fantastic, wonderful," Harry grumbled.

When Harry and Severus reached the large main door to the house Severus reached in front of him with his sword and nudged it open a fraction. The hinges screeched in such a way that rendered any magical alarms unnecessary.

They entered the large marble floored entrance hall and their shoes clicked on the stone and the sound echoed with every step. To Harry the place seemed very empty indeed but he knew the danger of letting his guard down. Certainly a place of this size would surely always feel empty, whether it was or not.

There was something else apart from the emptiness; Harry thought as they advanced along the dark ground floor corridor, he could smell the negative energies of the Death Eaters hanging in the air. At least he thought that was what it was; maybe it was that the interior of the house was so much colder than outside, the air dank and still.

All the doors were closed, they had to cautiously open every one with no idea what they might find beyond. They looked in on a study and a few sitting rooms and met no one at all. They would search the rooms for useful items once they knew that they were alone.

Once Harry and Severus had covered the ground floor they then went to the lower floor where Severus knew there had been a potions room. For once Harry was glad for Severus' past, it was certainly helping them to find their way around.

"What do you feel about this house?" Severus asked as they walked along the corridor having ascertained that the basement too was deserted.

"There's nobody here and hasn't been for a while but they didn't exactly pack much before they went, it's as if they walked out one day, intending to return but they never came back." Harry answered.

"I think that too," Severus agreed, "Just as Draco must have spent little time planning his departure, I wonder if he took the potions and then returned to his room before he left or whether he just snatched them as he left."

"Doesn't matter, he wouldn't have left any behind in his room, he would have made sure, he knew that he was leaving for good and wouldn't be amongst wizards."

"So, if there is any, we must return to the potions room, but first we must make sure this place is as empty as it feels."

Once Harry and Severus had finished searching the house Harry felt somewhat dejected though it wasn't because he had been robbed of a fight. It seemed sad somehow, the emptiness. They had spent some time in Draco's bedroom, looking around. The evidence of his father's indulgence was still there in the room, left untouched once the young man had fled the house. Everything that a young wizard could be greedy for could be found in that room, everything except what Draco needed from a father. They hadn't taken anything; Harry doubted that Draco would want any of his old clothes or anything else that would remind him of what had gone before.

"We can either spend all day searching through all these," Severus began gesturing to the racks full of potion phials.

"Or we can just take the lot and sort it out later," Harry added producing a pillowcase that he had stolen from one of the cupboards on the upper floor.

Severus stepped close to Harry, "Not just a handsome face," He breathed warmly on his neck.

Harry smiled, "Later Sev."

ccccc

The next morning Will took the two young men their breakfast and left them alone to manage eating it but after a long hot soak in the bath he rejoined them, willing to give it another try. He had already been out to the shops to purchase a few bottles of single malt and he knew that they liked that; he hoped that it would help break the ice.

"So what do you two think about inviting Hermione up for tea once we get back?" Will asked once he had got himself settled.

Ron grizzled angrily but didn't say anything and Draco sniggered but also didn't enlighten him as to why.

"What have I done now?" Will asked, "I am trying here."

"Hermione is Ron's ex girlfriend," Draco supplied.

"Oh, I see."

"She cheated on him and they split up," Draco added.

"Draco!" Ron warned.

"But don't you want to see her anyway? She is pregnant after all." Will added.

Ron merely glowered.

Draco chose to ignore Ron's protests for a while, "The baby isn't his you know."

"Shut up!" Ron hissed.

"Oh, I see, you dumped her when you found out that she was pregnant? Do you still love her? She's ended up a bit on her own you know." Will continued.

"What is this? Yes, we split up when she told me that she was pregnant." Ron began to rant, "I'm on my own too you know, what was I supposed to do? She tells me this other wizard is the father and he's already dead, so that's very convenient. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have forgiven her," Will unhelpfully suggested.

"You manage to tolerate my company now, can it be any worse than that?" Draco added.

Quiet fell on the group, Ron was speechless for a while, "Yes, I still love her," He spoke after a while.

cccccc

Next Chapter 40: Looking At The Sun - Ron continues to rethink his life and both he and Draco settle into life at Sgoil Dhubh while Severus works on the potion. Will and Harry try to befriend Hermione but get more than they bargained for.

A/N: I have already started writing the above chapter so the next update should be quite soon.


	40. Looking At The Sun

**Chapter Forty - Looking At The Sun**

Ron tried to sulk but in the end he had to admit that Draco and Will had a point. Hermione had been a pain throughout the pregnancy but then that might not have been her fault. She had been an old nag with him but that was just Hermione's way when she cared about someone, especially when they weren't too keen on listening to her advice and he hadn't been very keen on listening to Hermione for a long time. Ron sighed to himself as Draco slept, he had really messed up his life, and he could have had much more for himself after the war was over but he had thrown it all away over foolish pride. It wasn't as if Hermione had been throwing herself at every wizard since she told him about Oliver Wood, she hadn't looked at another man. Why couldn't it have been just an honest mistake in the confusion of war?

He could claim the child as his own, Ron thought suddenly, whether anyone believed it or not, there would at least be more than half a chance that the child would end up with Hermione's mousey coloured hair this way. He could have an instant family, maybe they could have another child together, many were responding to the calls to 'rebuild the Wizarding world' by doing so. He could be just like Severus and Harry too if he could just swallow his pride. Well, maybe not quite like that.

Ron jumped when he heard the front door open, it was the middle of the night and he certainly hadn't been warned that there might be other people coming in and out of Sgoil Dhubh. The living room door opened next and Ron looked round to see who it was. He breathed a sigh of relief; in the dim light, he saw that it was only Severus and Harry.

"We need Draco to smell a few potions," Harry explained to Ron.

"He's asleep," Ron snapped, then he remembered his new resolve to sort out his life, "Do you want me to wake him?"

Harry sat himself down on one of the sofas and Severus sat by his side, they looked tired as if they had been working all day and most of the evening too.

"No rush," Severus said looking as if he was just glad of the break.

"Are you staying?" Ron asked.

"I thought we would for a while, make sure you and Draco aren't driving Will insane," Severus spoke.

"Though it is mainly because Will's breakfasts are legendary," Harry added trying to soften the impact of his Kin.

"You make all that effort to get rid of us and then follow us here," Ron grumbled.

"I made no effort at all to get rid of you!" Harry protested, "You know it was Will's idea and you have to admit that as adults we all need a little more of our own space so that we can sit together like this on occasion and get on like good friends."

"Feel free to not include me in this cosy little scenario," Severus grumbled.

Ron sighed again, now Harry was having a point too, "How are you getting on with the potion?"

"We stole a whole load of potions from the Malfoy Manor and we've got a few that seem to be of the right type but the easiest way of figuring out which is the right one is to get Draco to smell them." Harry explained.

"You should get some sleep, you look knackered," Ron said avoiding the use of Harry's name so that it might half look like he meant the comment for Severus also, he wasn't quite up to regarding him specifically yet.

"Exactly what we had planned, Severus?" Harry said, a little glint in his eye.

"Our usual quarters?" Severus enquired with a similar glint.

Ron could sense the Kinishness of the exchange and turned away. He should have realised sooner that Severus and Harry had little time for purposely plotting to annoy him; they were far too obsessed with each other.

When Will had got over the surprise of finding Severus and Harry bedded down on his kitchen floor the next morning he was sent out to the shops in the Land Rover for more food supplies. When he returned Severus helped him cook the size of breakfast that made it essential to be eating for two in order to cope with it.

Harry, Severus and Will sat in the kitchen together to eat their breakfast; it was almost like it had been when Severus and Harry had been on the run and living at Sgoil Dhubh. Will reflected that it was very nice to have them back and he certainly hoped that they would come back soon, Sgoil Dhubh had got very quiet since everybody else had gone and it was far too big a house for one.

"Do you want to come back with us for a while?" Harry suggested to Will after the breakfast things had been cleared away.

"Can I leave them on their own?" Will asked, surprised that it had been suggested.

"The wards are very strong here," Harry replied, "We stayed here when half the Wizarding world was after us, I am sure that Draco and Ron will be quite safe here."

Will smiled, "I would like to visit Professor Trelawney again if that is all right," Will said accepting the invitation, he also thought that he might visit Hermione too.

Severus wanted to get back to his potions research and so it wasn't long before he was getting Draco to smell the potions that he had brought with him. Severus only hoped that Draco recognised at least one of them and hadn't taken the last and only stock away with him when he had left his father.

"That's the one," Draco announced when he had sniffed the contents of the fifth phial.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes, there has never been anything else that smelled quite like it," Draco confirmed.

Severus made the young man smell all the remaining potions too but at the end of the session he was still confident that he had identified the correct one.

Severus scrutinised the label of the potion and tried to recall if he had come across it before, it would be just his luck if the potion was one of Lucius' specials and he suspected that it was most certainly the case.

Severus and Harry were keen to get back to Hogwarts now that they had made some progress and they waited for Will in the hallway. Will had made an excuse to linger behind in the living room a minute longer. He took a couple of bottles out from where he had hidden them behind one of the sofas.

"Now remember," Will began, "There are absolutely no house elves here, bare that in mind when you order your meal tonight." He took a takeaway menu out of his pocket and laid it on the coffee table, "You use the phone in the hallway to order and the funny thing about Muggles is that they get rather confused when they get close to the wards and they will leave the food by the gate. You will have to go out to get it but they will have gone without payment so order as much as you like."

"I think I like this house!" Ron said grinning for the first time since the last time he was drunk.

"Whatever you do," Will warned, "Do not step outside the gate, that's where the ward ends apparently."

ccccc

With a quick hug and a kiss Severus disappeared back into his potions room and left Harry with Will in their living room back at Hogwarts.

"So are you going to see Trelawney now?" Harry asked.

"Might do, do you want to come with me?" Will offered.

Harry couldn't help twisting his face a little, "I don't think so."

"Actually I was thinking of looking for Hermione, I think Ron might want to get back with her, we were talking about it last night."

"Really?" Harry said not hiding his surprise, "Well I will come with you to see Hermione, even if she has been a bit mad since we came back."

"Still not as mad as Professor Trelawney apparently," Will added.

Harry smiled, "No, not quite that mad."

Harry and Will left the headmaster's quarters and headed down one of the moving staircases all of which had decided to move around as much as they liked now that Ron was temporarily outside the castle wards.

"This could take a while," Will said as he remembered the size of the castle.

"Not really," Harry countered pulling his very helpful map from a pocket in his robes.

Will watched with amazement as Harry looked over the map looking for Hermione's footsteps.

"Oh, in the library, there's a surprise," Harry said as he found her in no time at all.

"So this book carrying thing is a regular occurrence?" Will asked.

"Oh yes."

"Mad and intelligent, sounds like my kind of girl," Will commented as they made their way down the stairs to the library.

They saw Hermione as soon as they walked into the library. She heard them enter too and gave them a slight glance then looked back down at her book until she realised who she had seen.

"Will, Harry!" Hermione said trying to smooth her hair into some semblance of order, "What brings you so far out of the Kin's lair?"

Will smiled at Hermione's words but Harry failed to be amused, "We came looking for you actually, Will and I would like to ask you to tea."

"Really?" Hermione queried with suspicion, "Did Ron put you up to this?"

"No," Harry confirmed truthfully, "In fact he isn't even going to be there, it's just you, me and Will here."

"What have you done with Snape?"

"Headmaster Snape is researching and preparing a special potion at the moment, we will have the living room to ourselves."

"Harry the Kin not helping his beloved with the potion then?" Hermione taunted.

"I have a Kin Bond, not a death wish," Harry tried to joke before he got angry at Hermione's teasing, he wanted everything to go well for Ron's sake.

"Fine, I will come with you, you had better get some nice cakes," Hermione conceded pulling herself up from the chair and in the process unintentionally emphasising her hugeness.

"So, when are you due, can't be long now?" Harry asked as he began to feel extremely jealous and Will scooped the books up out of Hermione's arms as soon as she had picked them up.

"Not long," Hermione answered vaguely, "About a week to go I think, maybe two."

Harry thought that it was a bit odd that Hermione could be so precise and knowledgeable on so many things and so vague on something a lot more important, he had more sense than to say anything though. In the interests of trying to patch up their friendship he offered her his arm to link with instead. They knew that with Hermione, they wouldn't be able to just drag her in front of an apologetic Ron and expect everything to sort itself out, she would require a bit more effort than that.

"So what has brought this on so suddenly?" Hermione asked as they made their way up the stairs to the Headmaster's quarters.

"We've been thinking about it for a while, we all know that life can be too short sometimes," Harry tried to persuade her, "Too short to accommodate estrangement."

"Not because I am about to have a baby and you have some weird Kin thing about being close to one?" Hermione asked knowingly, or so she thought.

"That isn't why!" Harry protested truthfully, thoughnow that Hermione had brought the subject up he couldn't help thinking about it.

"I played my part," Will added, "Since I have met you I must confess that I have been telling them how silly they have been, if only because I found you intriguing and wanted to meet you again. See, it is all my doing."

Hermione smiled and perhaps blushed a little, "Really?" She asked as they stopped on the stairs and she turned a little so that she could see Will who was walking behind her.

"Yes," Will continued, "A lady who reads this much must be worthy of further investigation."

Hermione turned back to Harry, "Come on then," she demanded, "I want cake and I want it now."

ccccc

Harry ordered their afternoon tea from the fire and Will meanwhile took over the role of host with Hermione. Harry was beginning to wonder whether Will's friendly behaviour was doing anything at all to encourage Hermione to take Ron back, or quite the opposite.

Hermione had taken a seat on one of the sofas and she shuffled a little to get comfortable.

"Get your feet up," Will commanded her, "There's plenty of room."

Hermione did as she was told and Will collected the cushions together so that she could get comfortable and still be able to drink her tea.

"You need someone looking after you lass," Will added as he too took his place on the sofa.

Harry came away from the fire and sat beside Will, "Which is why you should let Ron make amends," Harry spoke before Will had a chance to say or do anything else.

"Regardless of who the father was," Will persuaded, "Being a father isn't about one night, it's about being there."

"Ron falls short on both the latter and the former," Hermione responded almost snapping.

The house elf arrived with the tea and cakes and so the conversation was mercifully broken and Harry was happy to pour the tea and made no effort to continue it. If Ron hadn't behaved like a complete prat then things might have been a whole lot easier. If they could manage to get Hermione to agree to talk to Ron then he would have to be left to sort out the mess he had partially created for himself.

Hermione ate with the hunger of one who was eating for two and Will made sure her plate remained well stocked. Harry himself concentrated on helping himself to the double portions he felt he should consume, if only for the benefit of his own child.

Harry watched Hermione and Will interacting, Will was still extending her far too much attention for their purposes; he would have to have a word with Will soon about it. Hermione looked tired and then sleepy as she finished eating and as Will returned to the sofa and he and Harry quietly finished drinking their tea she closed her eyes and her breathing calmed.

"She could do with the rest," Will commented when they were sure that Hermione was asleep.

"Could you possibly try not to act like the best boyfriend she never had?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean," Will responded trying to look mortally offended, "I was just trying to help as a friend, maybe you lot should have been doing more but that's not my fault."

"In any case she's too young for you, you're about the same age as Severus," Harry tried to continue.

"And you are the same age as Hermione, what is your point exactly?" Will countered.

"She belongs to Ron," Harry added.

"I was just being friendly," Will said shrugging, "It's you and Severus who seem to think there's more to it."

"Hmm, well try not to let her think it's more."

"If we get Ron to do the same things that I am doing now then it'll be half the battle for him. I find out what she responds to and it doesn't matter if I make a few mistakes, then all Ron has to do to make Hermione want him back is do all the things she likes, how do you like that idea?"

Harry grinned, "Could work, don't over do it though."

"I won't, trust me."

"Want to learn how to play wizard chess?" Harry asked.

"How is that different from normal chess?" Will asked.

Harry grinned again, "You'll see."

ccccc

After one game of chess Harry went through to the potions room to check up on Severus but when he returned to the living room Hermione had gone. Will was still sat on the sofa.

"What have you done with her?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Will answered looking a little less cheerful with Hermione gone Harry couldn't help but notice.

"So where is she? I was only gone a few minutes."

"She woke up and said that she had to go, I don't know why."

Harry shrugged, "Oh well, maybe we'll invite her back up here for tea again before Ron gets back."

"Yes, another time," Will agreed, "Though we could see her sooner, she left her books."

"She left her books?" Harry reiterated noticing that they were indeed on the coffee table still, "She never leaves her books."

Will frowned, "Wonder what the rush was then."

"There is something wrong, how did she seem?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Will shrugged, "She seemed a bit uncomfortable but then she could give birth any day."

"Like any day like today."

"But she wouldn't run off then would she."

"We're not exactly her best friends are we, no where near good enough to share something like that, we had better go after her." Harry said hoping that what he suspected was the case was not the case at all.

Harry and Will left the Headmaster's quarters and headed off along the quickest route to Gryffindor tower, it seemed most likely that that was where Hermione would go though he couldn't know what arrangements Hermione had made.

They kept their pace brisk but didn't have far to go before they caught up with Hermione, she hadn't even got up any stairs and was walking along the corridor with one hand resting on the wall as she shuffled along.

Will went ahead as he was tall, fit and possessed a disproportionate amount of interest.

"Where are you going to?" Will asked pleasantly enough.

"Back to my quarters, I told you there are things I need to do," Hermione answered.

"You don't look well, I'll escort you," Will offered attempting to take Hermione's arms.

Hermione resisted Will's offer of help, "I am fine, let me go." She snapped.

"You were quite ready to accept my company before, what have I done?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered.

Will wished she would hurry up and confess what was really going on, he could see it in her eyes and feel it when he touched her; she was going to be having her baby very soon.

"Let me go," Hermione continued trying to turn around and leave Will.

Instead of walking forward, away from Harry and Will, Hermione grabbed a pillar and leant towards it, apparently unable to go any further.

Harry gave Will a knowing look and they both rushed forward together. Will took Hermione's hand away from the pillar and she fell towards him. Momentarily giving no argument, she leant up against Will and held onto him.

"Looks like the baby's coming," Will announced, not that Harry needed or Hermione needed informing of this fact.

After a short while the tension that had been in Hermione's arms relaxed and leant limply against Will for a second or two before she began to struggle in his hold.

"How long has this been happening?" Will demanded to know.

"A few hours, let me go." Hermione replied as she struggled.

"A few hours!" Harry snapped at Hermione.

"It wasn't like this before, it was like an ache, it wasn't as strong," Hermione protested.

"After reading all those books!" Harry continued.

"And then when you woke up just now you realised what was happening didn't you?" Will added.

"What do books know, nothing will prepare you for what it feels like, now take me to Gryffindor tower right now," Hermione continued.

Will laughed, "We are not going up to Gryffindor tower, not all the way up those stairs, you are coming back with us." He announced.

"I am not," Hermione insisted stubbornly. Then a contraction made her stop protesting and she leant on Will again.

"Now they are a bit too close together for you to be going anywhere," Will observed.

"Expert, are you?" Hermione snapped but she didn't let go of Will.

"Judging by the current state of affairs I don't think I need to be," Will responded, he then scooped Hermione up in his arms and started off towards the Headmaster's quarters again.

"My, you're heavy," Will commented as they reached the stairs up to the tower.

"Well put me down then," Hermione continued to protest but the fight was starting to go out of her.

"No." Will said firmly as he started off up the stairs.

Harry had to wonder if Ron was ever going to get back with Hermione with Will around. He then wondered if he should disturb his Kin with news of this recent development as he followed Will up the stairs.

* * *

Coming Soon: Chapter 41 - Hiding From The Moon - As Hermione gives birth to her childthe emotional cracks begin to show. 


	41. Hiding From The Moon

A/N: A short chapter just before the sixth book comes out. I suspect my story is about to go seriously AU! In the next chapter Hermione will be revealing all her little secrets so come back after you've finished Ms Rowling's tome, after I have finished reading it I am going to have some fun writing the flashback to Christmas at Hogwarts.

**Chapter Forty One – Hiding From The Moon**

Will went straight through the living room, still carrying Hermione in his arms with Harry hurrying along behind him. He headed for the bedroom, Harry and Severus' bedroom.

"Not in there!" Harry protested as soon as he realised what was happening.

"Is there somewhere else for her to lie down?" Will asked.

"I am not going to lie on Snape's bed!" Hermione protested.

"There isn't anywhere else," Harry was forced to admit.

"Could you two possibly try to help a bit more?" Will requested as he began to feel a bit strained by the weight he was carrying.

Harry flinched as Will pushed the door to his bedroom roughly with his foot and took Hermione inside, he followed. Will laid Hermione on the bed.

"Don't even think about getting up," Will commanded, it was as if he could hear Hermione's thoughts even as she was having them.

Hermione shuffled over onto her side but made no move to get up. Will knelt down on the floor beside Hermione and turned to face Harry, "Can't you just magic it out or something?" He asked.

"Don't you think I would have done that by now if I could?" Hermione grumbled from the bed, "And he isn't an 'it'."

"A 'he' ey?" Will asked smiling back at Hermione.

"I think I had better go get Severus," Harry said.

"No!" Hermione nearly shouted, "He's not to come in here."

"I can't do this on my own," Harry tried to reason.

"Then get Meg, she was going to help me, get her to come up here, but don't get Snape," Hermione insisted.

Harry went to the fire to call for Meg and after he did so he went to the potions room. He didn't know how he was going to do it without Severus taking it badly but he knew also that he had to tell his Kin regardless of what Hermione said.

Harry pushed the door open and peered inside, Severus was still hard at work and Harry noticed that he was cutting ingredients for a potion and must have been able to figure out what he was going to do. He looked up from his work as Harry entered.

Harry faltered, he couldn't find the words but Severus could see straight away that something had happened.

"What is it Harry? Are you all right?" Severus asked with obvious concern, getting up from his chair even as he spoke.

"Nothing like that," Harry said quickly, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked Harry, holding him by the shoulders and fixing him with an intense and piercing concerned look.

"Yes, it's Hermione," Harry said quickly, Severus concern for his Kin making it easier since Severus would be glad to hear that it was somebody else and would stop being so anxious.

"What has she done?" Severus asked, instantly annoyed when he heard the name.

"She was here for tea and her baby was nearly due," Harry explained bracing himself for the most difficult part, "She's going to be giving birth here."

"In my quarters? I don't think so," Severus asserted making a dash for the door, "Where is she?"

Severus figured it out for himself quickly enough and headed for the bedroom.

It was hard to tell who was the most horrified, both Hermione and Severus told each other to get out at precisely the same moment.

Will got to his feet and approached Severus, "Can we have a bit of calm here?"

"This is my bedroom and I don't want anybody but my Kin lying on my bed." Severus asserted trying to get round Will, "Why did you let her come in here?"

"I would not have come in here of my own volition even if I had been paid!" Hermione asserted, apparently between contractions.

"Sev, it's just a bed, now go back to your potions," Will commanded, "I think we can manage here."

"Has anyone got any experience of this sort of thing?" Severus asked, "I didn't think so."

"No," Hermione answered sharply, "But neither have you."

"We're getting Meg up," Harry informed his Kin.

"Oh, well no problem then, I will happily go back to my potions if everything is under control!" Severus snapped before he turned and went stomping across the living room with Harry following close behind.

Harry could tell that his Kin was hurt; he was perhaps the only person that would ever know how he was feeling, a Kin being denied the opportunity to attend a birth with their own child to look forward to in the near future. Hermione was adamant however, and she was giving them enough trouble as it was.

Harry stood in the doorway as Severus returned to his desk.

"I will be due before you and I don't want anybody else but you," Harry said with an encouraging and irresistible smile.

Severus' expression softened a little, "Go back to your friend, I suppose this will all be over soon enough, then I want her sent back to Gryffindor. And I want a new bed!"

Harry smiled again, "Don't worry Sev, I don't think she'll want to stay much longer than necessary."

"Don't be too nice to her, she might change her mind." Severus warned.

"I'll come out from time to time, this could take hours," Harry tried to sooth his Kin.

Severus smiled his wicked and subtle smile, "It could take days," He said reflecting on the prospect with glee, "Especially if it's a first."

Harry turned pale, "Days?" He queried immediately thinking of his own upcoming experience.

Severus regretted his words, "Probably not, I was just being horrible, I didn't mean to frighten you Harry."

"Well it worked," Harry said trying to calm himself.

Harry reluctantly left his Kin and went back to their bedroom hoping that Meg wouldn't be long. As soon as Harry opened the door he found himself looking directly at Hermione who was grimacing and soaked in perspiration. Harry could tell from Will's pained expression that she was also holding his hand far too tightly. Harry was already starting to feel a little feint and he could feel the colour draining from his face as Hermione followed the grimace with an almost animalistic growl.

Harry leant against the doorframe unable to proceed further into the room, his hand going protectively to his only slightly rounded abdomen, he was nowhere near as huge as Hermione had become. He found himself wondering what on earth he had got himself into, and then immediately became overwhelmed with guilt for the thought.

"Get this thing out of me!" Hermione hollered to no one in particular and Harry found himself backing away from the scene.

Harry only managed to retreat a short distance, he suddenly found that he had walked into Meg. Harry muttered an apology and turned in time to see his Kin going back into the potions room after having allowed Meg to enter his quarters.

"I'll be going now," Harry almost squeaked as he once more tried to make his retreat.

Meg frowned her disapproval, "You will not, I will need all the help I can get, I have never done this before either you know. I imagine, since you have your own expectations, you will have read up on the subject of childbirth. In any case it will be invaluable experience for you."

Harry reluctantly made himself follow Meg into the room, she did have a point and in theory Harry had to admit that he did want the experience.

"You look as if you are about to throw up," Meg commented to Harry as she opened the bag that she had brought with her.

"I imagine it will happen differently for a Kin," Harry tried to convince himself.

Meg laughed a wicked and gleeful laugh at Harry's naivety, "They all come out the same way, as far as I understand it." She informed him.

Harry forced himself to look up and watch Meg as she attended to Hermione and he quickly averted his eyes again when he was treated to a view of Hermione he had never thought that he would see. He then focused on Will instead as he tried to hand things to Meg without looking her way again.

Will was in his element it seemed, but then all he had to do was speak soothing words and hold Hermione's hand. He spoke to Hermione and reassured her as if he really knew what he was talking about. Harry tried to remember that Severus would be there for him when the time came and he could do no better than to be assisted by his Kin.

It went on for hours, Harry tried to be as useful as he could be, trying to block out the screams and the shouting but still hear Meg when she called for his assistance. He tried to lend his assistance without focusing on the matter at hand.

"Hold this!" Meg snapped at Harry, she was beginning to sound irritated with him so Harry assumed he must not have been doing a very good job. He didn't look at what he was given and wrapped his arms around what he assumed was a bundle of sheets only to find that what he held was heavier than it should have been and it was squirming a little.

Harry forced himself to focus on what he was holding; it was a newborn baby boy with a light dusting of dark brown hair upon his head. He looked up at Harry with inquisitive and alarmingly adult seeming eyes. Harry stared at baby for moment before some sort of instinct awakened inside of him and he cradled the small body against his chest.

"Well you're definitely not a Weasley," Harry spoke to the baby as the rest of the room suddenly faded away for him. He had never held a baby before; it hadn't occurred to him that he might have the opportunity to do so before his own was due. He stroked the back of one tiny little hand with nothing more than his index finger.

Suddenly Will was standing next to Harry and was waving a hand in front of his eyes to catch his attention.

"What?" Harry asked, shaking his head as if trying to wake himself from a dream.

"We were calling your name, did you not hear us?" Will asked.

"This was how Severus felt, when my father came to Hogwarts," Harry whispered to himself as he realised something about his Kin identity, something aspect of it that he was only just beginning to experience.

"Harry," Will continued, "It's time to give the baby to Hermione now, give him to me."

Harry looked at Will but made no move to hand over the bundle he was cradling. The baby made a little noise; it wasn't a cry, just a little whimper. Harry looked down and found intense dark eyes staring at him, or at least that was how it appeared. The baby waved his arm and turned his head towards Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted over from the bed, "Give me my baby now, don't make me get up and get him!"

Harry looked up at Hermione, she was angry and very impatient, and he had only wanted to hold the child for a while. Will reached forward and took the baby from his arms, Harry felt as if a little part of him was being wrenched away and he felt his eyes filling with tears and his heart ached. He ran from the room.

Will had no problem handing the baby over to Hermione.

"I swear I have had it with those two!" Hermione grumbled in a gentle voice for the sake of her child but with obvious annoyance.

"I don't think Harry meant anything by it," Will said, trying to smooth things over.

"He never does," Hermione continued to grumble as she cradled the newborn protectively against her chest, "I almost forgot you're their friend."

"That wasn't why I said it, I just honestly think they are weird, but only weird," Will clarified.

"Tell me about it!" Hermione agreed.

"And essentially harmless," Will added.

"Harmless! You don't know?"

"Oh well, aye," Will backtracked, "They're not particularly harmless to Death Eaters, but I don't think Harry would harm your little boy."

"No I suppose not," Hermione conceded, "This is weird too though, don't you think?"

"In what way?" Will asked as he reached a hand out to stroke one of the baby's tiny hands.

"Well," Hermione replied, "I hardly know you."

Will withdrew his hand, "Well, it usually only takes me a few minutes to work out where I'm comfortable. I apologise if I didn't give you any time to catch up."

Hermione smiled perhaps the first genuine smile in a long time, "And I thank you for allowing me to crush your hand this afternoon."

Will felt as if he was blushing and wondered what on earth he was doing. The girl had just given birth and one of his current objectives was to get her back with her previous partner. Here he was flirting with her before the sweat had dried on her brow. Not that she seemed to mind at all, Will observed.

"Don't suppose it will be long before Harry is back with his beloved and furious Kin," Hermione continued to grumble as she looked lovingly down at her newborn son.

"Severus seemed quite busy," Will observed.

"You see," Hermione challenged.

Hermione was proved correct when only a few minutes later Severus came bursting through the door into the bedroom looking not very happy at all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded as he approached the bed.

Hermione sighed in resignation, "The meaning of what?" She asked even though she knew that the upset and snivelling Harry currently stood next to his Kin was very likely the cause of the most recent outburst.

"Right, now that this is over I think it is about time that you went off back to Gryffindor," Severus stormed.

Will stood up, in an instant understanding why Hermione had such a problem with Severus, "Do you have to be so unreasonable? It's just a bed and Harry is far too sensitive, Hermione did nothing wrong."

"I will not have my Kin upset, I will not allow anybody to touch my Kin, blah, blah, blah, blah," Hermione mocked Severus challenging him to show his worst side in front of Will.

"If you have the energy to mock my Kin and I then you certainly possess the energy to leave," Severus continued.

Will sighed in exasperation, "Can you leave us while we get sorted out at least?" He asked Severus in a commanding tone.

Severus swooped out of the room without another word and was quickly followed by his Kin.

"You're not giving in to them are you?" Hermione asked.

Will was suddenly feeling very tired and hungry and he could almost wish for a quiet night in front of the telly, "You want to be here about as much as they want it, so why don't we just go up to Gryffindor?" Will suggested.

"You can't just haul her up onto her feet," Meg protested.

"Come on, you're wizards, think outside the envelope ey?"

"Outside the what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"A medicloak, I have one in my bag," Meg suggested.

"A medicloak? Sounds wonderful whatever it is," Will agreed brightly.

Meg handed Will what looked like a normal wool blanket and Hermione handed the baby over to her so he rapidly came to the conclusion that he was meant to take Hermione in his arms. This wasn't a situation he had a problem with per se, but he did still keep wondering about poor Ron stuck back at Sgoil Dhubh with his one chance to be chivalrous slipping away.

"Light as a feather!" Will said twirling around a bit with Hermione in his arms after he had scooped her up with the blanket wrapped around her.


	42. Reflections

Chapter Summary: Harry offers to baby sit but Hermione begins to break down when she discovers that Sev is helping to.

c

**Chapter Forty-Two – Reflections**

Warning: One teeny HBP spoiler because I couldn't help myself. It comes from ch2 so you'll be ok if you've got that far. What are you doing reading this first anyway? That would be silly, go read canon and come back later :)

c

Harry joined Severus in the potion's room, "They're gone," He told his Kin, "Will has gone with them for some reason, the house elves are seeing to things."

"Good," Severus replied but he looked distracted. He was not attending to his potion and had taken out his sword. He was watching the serpents glowing red and moving around his arm as they held the sword in place.

"Are you all right Sev?" Harry asked with concern.

Severus pulled himself back to the here and now as he realised that he was distressing his Kin, "Yes," He answered still with a wistful look in his eye, "I have finished the potion that will help Draco, we should go back with Will and let him start taking it as soon as possible."

"It's ready this soon?"

"Yes, well, I am that good."

Harry smiled, "You are indeed Severus."

"Of course, now we will have to wait for our dear friend to finish ingratiating himself to the delectable Hermione," Severus said standing up away from his potions desk.

"We could always send him a note through the fire," Harry suggested.

"Though you are my Kin and I care for no one more than you, I must admit Harry, that you still severely lack imagination, get yourself to bed now."

"In front of the fire in the living room might be more fun," Harry grinned then fled from the room.

"I must give you credit for a small amount of imagination then, but you still have that silly Gryffindor smile," Severus muttered to himself as he followed.

ccccc

Once Will had got Hermione settled into bed and reunited with her son he began to feel uncomfortable. Hermione was in her own bedroom settling herself for a restful evening with her new baby and Will felt that his usefulness had run its course.

"I think I will be heading back now," Will announced, "I have Ron and Draco staying with me after all."

Hermione maybe not wanting to miss an opportunity to deprive Ron of company, protested, "Stay for a cup of tea if you want," She suggested.

Will wasn't about to argue if he was invited and sat in the armchair he found by the fire. Hermione gave him step by step instructions on how to call for food through the fire himself and they were both soon furnished with a cup of tea and a cake each.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Will asked, unsure of what to say next.

"I thought Kieran, well I thought of quite a few and I couldn't decide so we had a little poll."

"We?"

"All of us living here in Gryffindor," Hermione explained.

Will and Hermione could hear shouts of 'Kieran' echoing away from the door and down into the main living area and then there was cheering.

"Let them in would you?" Hermione asked Will with a grin.

When Will opened the door he found that news had travelled fast and there was a queue of wizards outside all hoping to get a look at the new baby.

"One at a time," Will warned the excited crowd as he stepped aside to let the first of them in.

One by one they came in and sat briefly on the bed whilst the child remained in Hermione's arms, she was not about to let him be passed around from person to person. Will listened as they all commented on how cute or beautiful he was but no one saw what he saw, or at least if they did they didn't say anything.

Nobody mentioned the father at all, Will thought it was a bit strange but he remembered that the official story was that he had been a lover who was now dead. Will knew of another reason why Hermione wouldn't want the child's parentage mentioned but he seemed to be alone with the knowledge. It was just as well, as it was in the child's best interests that no one else should ever know what had happened and he felt for Hermione's tortured mind like nobody else could.

Soon Will and Hermione were alone again since the other occupants were very respectful of Hermione's personal space and didn't crowd her with excitement.

Will noticed a slight cloud pass over Hermione's expression as she looked down at her son.

"It will be all right you know, you will make a good mother." Will said.

"How would you know?" Hermione almost snapped.

"My father used to like fishing and he would have loved it if I had enjoyed it too, doesn't work like that though."

"So?"

"I am a Muggle gifted Hermione," Will tried again, hoping that she would understand without him having to spell it out.

Hermione seemed to have understood; at least Will thought that must be why she had suddenly paled in colour and looked shocked.

Hermione seemed unable to speak so Will continued, "A child is as good as his upbringing, no less. Live for today and don't keep thinking of the past, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes," Hermione managed to agree, "But it is not that easy."

Will then did what he didn't now want to do, he wanted to keep quiet and keep something for himself for once but he was too decent for that in the end, "Ron told me that he still loves you, he's young and has been full of unforgiving attitudes but I believe he is ready to put it all aside and be a bit more mature."

"He wants me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes, very much," Will confirmed knowing that it was time to leave, "I'll leave you to rest now."

"Yes," Hermione said.

Will stood up and made for the door.

"Come back and visit soon." Hermione called out to Will as he left, he knew that he would visit Hogwarts regularly, but he didn't know if it would be wise to be so close to Hermione ever again.

ccccc

Severus and Harry lay together on the rug in front of the living room fire.

"We're lying here with no clothes on and Will might come back at any minute," Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I doubt it, he'll still be up in Gryffindor for some time I think," Severus replied.

Though they had a bit of fun Harry noted that his Kin was once more looking a little wistful and quite reflective, like he had something heavy praying on his mind.

"What is the matter Severus? I don't like to see you like this," Harry tried to persuade.

"It is nothing I assure you," Severus attempted to side step.

Harry gave Severus a Snape like glower.

"Nothing to worry about in this dimension anyway," Severus gave in, "I was just thinking about something that happened just before we left last year that's all."

"What was it?" Harry persisted.

"It was the Talisman, Albus had me access a dimension with it, to check that I could get in you understand."

"Go on."

"I was thinking about it because of Draco, how I have ended up helping him."

"What was in this dimension?"

"The Dark Lord was alive, I accessed a moment in the timeline in the summer after your fifth year I believe. I saw myself, maybe it was a mistake to do so, I have managed to push it to the back of my mind until recently."

"What did you see?"

"I was making a promise, a promise to protect Draco, I think I might have still been a Death Eater, at least the other Death Eaters thought I was. It was Draco's mother who asked me to protect him." Severus explained.

"Did you check further?"

"Yes, I looked back, glimpses further and further back and I found one very big difference in this other dimension."

"Yes?"

"I had no brother, all the support and love I received from Valarius just didn't exist, I was a Death Eater when I was young, an average one at that. There was no Kin and I was never stronger than the Dark Lord. I did not come to Hogwarts full of vengeance and was never imprisoned here by Albus."

"It must have been so lonely to be an only child," Harry sympathised, thinking that he knew what it felt like to be alone.

"That is not all, in that dimension if I return to the Death Eaters as a loyal follower and the Kin never existed then how are you ever going to defeat the Dark Lord?" Severus pondered.

"Can we help them?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps we shouldn't interfere, perhaps it is too late, perhaps I should leave well alone but how can I abandon a Harry in another dimension, even if he is not my Kin. This is the problem; we cannot look to the future in any dimension to test the consequences of our actions. Perhaps all will be well in the end. Perhaps all is already lost. Although perhaps nothing is ever lost when time can be traversed."

Harry held a hand to the Talisman that remained bandaged around his chest, he knew that sometime soon they would visit this other dimension and then they would see what could be done.

"To think that there was a Snarky Snape somewhere that was worse than you," Harry teased his Kin.

Severus gave Harry one of the trademark glowers that just didn't frighten him anymore.

"But for now we must concentrate on our own dimension," Severus continued, "Draco's father may well be alive and Draco is in no position to protect himself, and so, promise or no promise, I shall have to be like a father to him."

"Do you think Draco's father will come looking for him?" Harry asked.

"Who knows what he is doing now, maybe it will be ten years before we will see him again, maybe his need to find and control Draco will be greater than that."

"This potion will help Draco though won't it?"

"Yes, if I am correct in my research it should act quickly and be much more resilient against the curse than the first one, he might just be able to live a little."

"Hmm, he had better behave himself."

"Don't worry Harry, I think he knows now what will happen to him if he crosses you."

Harry and Severus heard the opening of the outer door at the same time and they had just managed to pull some clothes over themselves when Will came into the living room.

"Right, I'll just go sit in the office for a few minutes shall I?" Will said backing up through the bookcase doors again.

ccccc

Will kept Ron and Draco at Sgoil Dhubh until Draco could get back on his feet again but it was agreed that Draco would become too much of a responsibility when he could foolishly stray beyond the ward boundaries at any moment. Thus it was only after a few days of taking the potion that Ron summoned Severus and Harry back to Sgoil Dhubh with an owl.

When Severus and Harry arrived they went straight through to the living room where they found both Draco and Ron sitting on a sofa together.

"Where is Will?" Severus asked.

"He's gone off to the shops," Ron answered, "He should be back soon."

"How are you doing?" Severus asked Draco as soon as they all had a cup of tea and had sat down.

"The potion seems to be working very well, though my leg still drags a bit."

"The one that was broken?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I have done my best, it was broken and the sharp edges were damaging the tissues around them for some time before you were found."

"This is it?"

"Exercise the leg, it has also been immobile for quite a while, it may help." Severus advised.

Draco was halfway across the hallway with Severus and Harry close behind him when Will returned with his shopping.

"Hey you're up!" Will commented as soon as he saw Draco dressed and on the move, albeit with one crutch still heavily leant on.

"Yes." Draco answered with some warmth; proximity to Will had at last softened his opinion of at least one Muggle.

"We'll be taking those two home with us," Harry told Will, "So you can have some peace or you could come with us for a few days."

"I think a day or two on my own might be best," Will replied, thinking of Ron and his inevitable meeting with Hermione and her newborn. He had done the honourable thing but he had no inclination to watch as events unfolded.

ccccc

Will watched from the gate as Harry, Severus, Ron and Draco all disappeared into thin air, then he trudged his way up the garden path and back into the house. He went through to the kitchen and extricated a bottle of whiskey from amongst the grocery shopping he still hadn't put away and took it to the living room.

Will sat on the sofa and threw away all the cushions that Ron had been fond of using with some irritation before slumping back into the depths without any intentions of emerging soon. He opened the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig as a tear formed in his eye.

"Shit!" Will hissed as he wiped away the moisture.

From the back of the room the CD player started up on its own, '_If you leave me now, you take away the biggest part of me…_'. Will took another swig, Alexian was back and it didn't frighten him anymore but he still wasn't in the mood for talking. He took the remote control and turned the music off hoping that the spirit would take the hint and come back in the morning.

ccccc

Ron and Draco were both taken back up to the Headmaster's quarters and they sat down on one of the sofas staying well clear of the one that Harry and Severus preferred.

"Don't get too comfortable you two, you're not stopping here," Severus warned as he took his place at his desk.

Harry looked to his Kin with surprise, "They're not?"

"No, I have enjoyed the peace of the last few days."

"Sev, you're not throwing them out."

"No, I'm not, they can go into the attic for the time being."

"Weren't we going to use that as a classroom?" Harry objected.

"Yes, but I don't want students trekking through here till it's absolutely necessary and we'll only really need it when our time has almost come. I will transfigure some furniture and so on presently. Any more objections?"

Ron and Draco looked at each other and found they were both thinking the same thing, "No." They said in unison.

"I think it will be good for them to have their own space and we both need our sleep with the term about to start." Harry agreed.

"Well there we are then, I will not have my living space messed up again is that clear? You may have your little soirées up there but you must keep it tidy." Severus commanded.

Harry wondered if he wasn't taking the father role a little too much to heart.

Ron and Draco weren't bothered about how Severus was speaking to them any longer however and readily accepted their new accommodation.

"And if you leave these quarters," Severus warned next, "Especially Draco, I want you back by eleven, no later."

"This is ridiculous!" Ron at last snapped.

"These are dangerous times, I want to know that if it gets to eleven at night and you are not here that something has definitely happened to you. You too Harry."

Ron grinned at Harry being included in the regulations.

"I have no wish to stray from you that late at night Sev," Harry replied. "You must be home too."

"How are you supposed to patrol the castle for students if you're both hiding in here?" Ron argued.

"We will patrol together, of course." Severus announced.

"Of course, silly me." Ron glowered.

"I can't leave anyway, not looking like this," Draco grumbled.

"Well we can sort that out can't we," Severus said and with a flick of his wand he turned Draco back into Oliver Wood.

"Fabulous!" Draco complained now sounding rather Scottish.

"I can't drink with that!" Ron complained.

"I am sure you will find some way of getting your head around it, now off you go. Try and transfigure your own furniture while you're up there, it will be much needed practise and will save me having to do it."

Ron turned to Draco.

"Don't look at me, I don't have a wand anymore," Draco pointed out as he pulled himself to his feet, "Why can't I have my wand back?" he pouted.

"Do you really need me to answer that Draco?" Severus asked as he moved to his desk by the window.

"Maybe we can get the house elves to steal us some stuff from Ikea, that place Will told us about," Ron suggested to Draco as they made their way up the stairs.

"What was that?" Severus called to them.

"Just discussing what we need." Ron answered.

ccccc

A few hours later Ron and Draco were relaxing on their own beds in their own room. Draco had obtained some drink through the fire and they were enjoying their first glass in their new home.

"Nice wand work Ron." Draco complemented.

"I didn't realise the stuff would come in bits," Ron mused, "I didn't think the house elves would get it all put together before Severus came to check up on us."

"Well we made it," Draco observed, "Now he'll get a shock when he comes up."

Right on cue Ron and Draco then heard footsteps on the attic stairs, they both sat up and hid their glasses under their beds.

Severus entered the attic closely followed by Harry and was suitably stunned. In addition to the two beds there were bookcases and two study desks, both beds had screens that could be pulled across for privacy. There were two sofas and a coffee table in front of the fire.

"Well, I see you have everything in order, well done, I will leave you to it," Severus said making his exit with his Kin following behind.

As soon as the Kin were gone Draco and Ron retrieved their drinks and went to sit on their new sofas.

"So when are you going to speak to Hermione?" Draco asked.

Ron twisted his face in reluctance, "I know what I said but it's not that easy is it, it is Hermione after all."

"Pathetic, you want her, you have to talk to her." Draco attempted to push Ron.

"Right, easy for you to say, I think I need to work up a bit of courage first, can you pass me the bottle?"

"And then?" Draco nagged.

"Maybe in a few days." Ron said looking as if he would rather jump off a cliff.

ccccc

The next day the Kin were up early. Harry was bright and refreshed but Severus slumped in the chair at his desk and appeared weighed down.

"Sev?" Harry called and Severus could tell by the look in his Kin's eye that he was worrying him again.

"I am fine, it's just we are opening as a school soon and I am the Headmaster, I will have to make a speech." Severus replied.

Harry looked at the parchment in front of Severus and noted that it was almost blank.

"I will help you with it later," Harry offered.

"Later?" Severus queried.

"Later yes, I thought I might pop up to Gryffindor to see the baby."

"Ah, so this is what it takes to get you to go back to Gryffindor."

"Is that all right, do you mind?" Harry asked with irresistible pleading eyes.

"No, of course I don't mind Harry, if that is what you want to do. I will just stay here fighting with this a bit longer."

"Leave it," Harry insisted as he made for the door, "We'll do it together later."

ccccc

When Harry reached Gryffindor tower he realised that he no longer knew the password, he had no choice but to knock and wait to see if anybody answered.

When the door eventually opened Hermione was standing in the doorway with her wand drawn.

"Harry!" She said with obvious surprise as she lowered her wand.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked in an apologetic manner.

Hermione stepped aside and let Harry into the Gryffindor common room, which was exactly as he remembered it apart from all the pre school children that now lived there. The children were all sat on a play mat and there was somebody reading to them. Harry had to squint when he saw what he thought he saw.

"Lockhart," Hermione confirmed, "Though completely memory free he can still read and he does a great job of looking after the children, along with everything else he also forgot how to be bad."

"Is he looking after your child?" Harry asked.

"Oh no," Hermione answered as she led the way up to her room, "I wouldn't trust him with a baby."

"Tea?" Hermione asked as they settled by the fire and Harry looked around.

"Yes please," Harry answered as he spotted the crib by Hermione's bed.

Harry resisted the urge to go straight over to see the baby.

"Stop looking so bloody nervous and relax," Hermione criticised, "This is your old room, did you notice?"

Harry looked around again, "No I didn't, I wasn't really paying attention when we came up the stairs."

The tea arrived and Harry accepted a biscuit too but he found it impossible to relax.

"Go and see him," Hermione said becoming resigned to the true nature of Harry's visit, "But leave your tea with me and don't wake him, he's just been fed and he's asleep."

Harry didn't need anything further; he went over to the crib and looked down at the little sleeping baby. Harry felt his heart fill with the same feelings that had come to him the first time he had held the child and he reached out a hand to stroke the child's hand.

"Harry!" Hermione warned from the other side of the room.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry insisted.

Harry forced himself to leave the child after a little while; he wanted to make sure that Hermione would allow him to come back.

"Can I look after him sometimes?" Harry asked after he had been sat back at the fire for a few minutes, "I could look after him while you went down to the library sometimes."

Hermione frowned, "What would make me trust you with him Harry?"

"I won't run off with him if that's what you think, I only held him for a little while. I am expecting my own and I have never held a baby before." Harry defended as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Oh please don't start crying again!" Hermione said with some irritation.

"I can't help it, didn't you when you were pregnant?"

Hermione sighed, "I suppose I did."

Harry sniffed.

"What if I went to the library now? If I leave the two of you together for an hour or so, can you manage to watch over him without doing anything weird?"

Harry's eyes brightened immeasurably, "Yes, I'll look after him, I won't take him out of Gryffindor, I'll look after him as if he were my own."

Hermione frowned again, "No Harry, you will look after him as if he were mine and you will give him back again."

"That was what I meant." Harry pouted huffily.

Once Hermione had gone Harry pulled one of the armchairs over so that he could sit beside the crib. It was a real force of willpower but he managed not to lay a finger on Hermione's baby.

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting staring at the baby when he heard a knock on the main door below. A few seconds later there was another knock that confirmed to Harry that nobody else downstairs was allowed to answer the door to those who didn't know the current password.

Harry took out his map; he was torn between going to the door and staying with the baby. When he looked at the map he saw that it was Severus and that decided the matter for him, he went downstairs to let his Kin into the tower.

"What happened to the speech?" Harry asked as Severus warily entered the common room.

"I took your advice and I am leaving it for now, where is Hermione?"

"She has gone out," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye, "And she had left me with the baby, come on up."

Severus' eyes brightened at the thought of being at close quarters with a baby, he followed Harry up the stairs.

When Harry returned to his position by the crib the baby had woken and was moving an arm. Severus moved the other armchair to sit beside the crib on the opposite side to Harry.

Soon the little baby was moving both his arms and his eyes were wide open. Both Severus and Harry watched his every move completely transfixed.

"What is she calling him?" Severus asked.

"Kieran," Harry answered without lifting up his head.

"Any family connection?"

"Not that I know of."

"It is quite a decent choice, better than I was expecting."

Harry smiled, "Do not bitch about his mother while he can't defend her."

Kieran responded by placing a fist in his mouth and whimpering slightly.

"That is so cute." Harry observed.

"No, he is hungry." Severus amended.

"He can't be, Hermione said that she had just fed him."

"That's what they do when they're hungry," Severus insisted.

Harry frowned, "I want to look after him well so Hermione will let me do it again."

"What instructions did she give?" Severus asked.

"Don't wake him up and don't run off with him."

"Very comprehensive I don't think," Severus complained.

As if to press the point Kieran whimpered a bit more loudly.

"If he's hungry we have to feed him but I don't know how, we can't just leave him crying."

"I will hold him, see for sure that he doesn't just want to be held." Severus suggested.

Severus picked Kieran up out of the crib and Harry recognised the technique and care he took from all the books he had been reading. Kieran continued to whimper and he opened and closed his mouth.

"He's definitely hungry," Severus concluded before passing the baby to Harry, "I have been developing the formula and I know it will be perfect."

Severus took out his wand and transfigured one of the teacups into a bottle of baby milk.

"You can't give him that, Hermione is feeding him the other way," Harry protested.

"Well she isn't here and my formulation is guaranteed to contain all the right nutrients and has a few charms cast on it besides," Severus insisted.

Harry let Severus take Kieran in his arms and Severus held the bottle to the baby's lips. The baby accepted the bottle and immediately began to suck. Severus settled himself into the armchair feeling very pleased that the child had taken to him and his milk so readily.

Harry sat in an armchair too and watched Severus at work; he didn't think he had seen his Kin so happy when it wasn't all his own doing. Severus removed the bottle and held it at a short distance to see if Kieran wanted any more. He outstretched his tiny hand and a small dim light emitted from his finger; the bottle slipped from Severus' hand and the teat was once more in Kieran's mouth.

Severus was glowing, "He is a wizard child, no mistake about it."

"I didn't realise that you could tell so soon." Harry admitted.

"Well mostly it wouldn't show for a while but this one is going to be a strong one." Severus observed.

Harry watched Severus and Kieran for a while longer but then the air chilled and he was aware of a presence, when he looked up Hermione was glaring in their general direction.

"Ah Hermione," Harry mumbled.

Harry knew that Hermione had not said anything about Severus but he nevertheless got the feeling that she would have done if she had thought about it at the time.

"Kieran can do magic, he just took the bottle on his own." Harry added hoping to deflect Hermione's thoughts from the fact that Kieran was in Severus' arms.

Harry quickly became aware that it was about the worst thing he could have told Hermione and Severus was so engrossed he had not even realised that she was there.

"How dare you?" She blew up, "How dare you steal moments from me?" She continued to shriek and Severus at last looked up.

"He is my child," Hermione continued striding towards Severus. She noticed the bottle, "What have you been feeding him?"

"It is normal milk Hermione, we wouldn't do anything that wasn't right." Harry offered, Severus seemed to have lost his voice as he sat silently with the baby still cradled to his chest.

"I left him with you Harry, I told myself I was being paranoid to come back early, but here you are. I haven't been gone half an hour and you have given my child to HIM."

"Hey!" Harry said standing up, "I followed all your directions but Kieran woke up and he was hungry."

"That does not explain how he ended up with HIM."

"That is my Kin you are talking about." Harry warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me in front of my child?" Hermione demanded as she stood immediately in front of Severus, "Give me my child!" She demanded.

It didn't help Hermione's mood that Severus was rather reluctant to give up his charge, but he didn't make a tug of war out of it. When Hermione had her baby in her arms once more she checked him over as if she believed he might be damaged. She then placed the baby back in the crib before once more turning her anger on the Kin.

"I will not have this again, you will not come to Gryffindor again Harry," Hermione continued to rant, "I trusted you."

"Nothing has occurred here today that betrayed that trust, Severus is more competent than you are, at least he didn't leave the child crying." Harry accused.

Kieran had indeed begun to cry and Hermione had not even heard him. She scooped him up in her arms, "What have you done to him?" She demanded of Severus in order to cover her negligence. The child continued to wail.

"You placed him in the crib without loosening his wind first, he has just had a full bottle," Severus muttered quietly, "He only needs to be upright."

"You gave him a full bottle of that muck? I had only just fed him; I wouldn't be surprised if he were sick all tonight. Get out!" Hermione shrieked at Severus, "I don't want you anywhere near my child ever again do you hear, get out!"

Harry was furious and would have quite happily screamed at Hermione if she hadn't had the baby. Severus pulled himself to his feet looking broken in spirit; Hermione had insulted him in the very worst way possible. Harry was about to call out to his Kin when he suddenly fled from the room in a flurry of cloak.

Once more Harry was left in the position where he had to decide whether to follow his Kin or stay behind to defend his honour. Severus had a tendency to run away and hide somewhere safe when he was upset and so Harry turned on Hermione instead.

Hermione was expecting Harry's response though and she held the baby like a human shield. It seemed to work, Harry found that he had no desire to use his sword. It wasn't even as if he was resisiting the temptation to do so, somehow he just didn't want to respond in that way. Harry frowned, it was strange and he would have to ask Severus about it before long.

"Go on," Hermione goaded Harry, "I dare you. Draw your sword on me and prove to me that Severus Snape is just as evil as we always thought he was. Give me the tired old Kin response."

Harry stood speechless for a second and when Hermione realised that Harry didn't have a ready answer to her challenge she continued.

"Is it my words that stay your hand or is it Kieran here? Has the curse Snape cast upon you changed you so much Harry? Is there a scrap of decency left in you? You would protest that Snape is not evil but do you even realise what you have become?"

"He is not, we've done this before, he is not, he saved me."

"Is this the same Harry who had every opportunity to kill Wormtail and didn't, couldn't commit murder?"

"I am still Harry, what would you have me do?" Harry spluttered.

Hermione lowered a voice a little, "Is this the same Harry who said he could never forgive Snape, what of Sirius, Harry, do you even remember what Snape did?"

"Of course I remember," Harry was forced to admit, "But it wasn't as if he used his own wand, Sev wasn't even there that night."

"Where was he Harry? Where was your Kin that night?"

"He wasn't my Kin then." Harry argued.

"You are a murderer Harry, he has turned you into a ruthless murderer who cares for nothing else but his Kin, what could have led you down that path if not a curse? You have killed mercilessly and taken no prisoners, you didn't even attempt to did you? You give no thought for who you were before. How could Albus have demanded such a price? You have given yourself to the man you always hated from the minute he first spoke to you. I don't know who you are anymore, you are like another man in the body of a friend I once loved and then lost."

"I carry his child with more pride than I have ever known in my life!" Harry defended.

"We were all right when we were together, us three. Nothing mattered as long as we remained friends and had our moments," Hermione began to lament, giving up on pointing out all of Severus' faults for a moment, "You were lost to us Harry. I thought we would be together till the end, whatever else happened, but then you just disappeared and we were on our own. We didn't know whether you were alive or dead, Albus insisted that he didn't know where you had gone. You left us Harry and the world fell apart, my family and Ron's, countless others that we knew died. All we could do was wait as they all fell around us. All those wizards who were powerful deserted us and some of the last hopes we had left were that Albus would be with us forever, that you would come home and that Snape would not turn out to be the evil Death Eater we always knew that he was. Within months it all fell away, all hope was shattered and we didn't know how anything could ever be right again, Snape began turning before the summer holiday was even up, by Christmas there was no doubt that he was against us in every way, you were lost to us and then Albus," Hermione began to sob at the mention of Albus Dumbledore, "Though you say that he is dead I just can't believe it, one day he was just gone and he never came back."

"Hermione, I would have died if I had stayed, you know that. I didn't want to go either but it was war. You have to stop this or else they have won, you have to get it through your thick skull that Albus was pretending to be Snape in order to protect us, the evil you saw in him wasn't real. It seems that Albus Dumbledore made rather a good job of pretending to be evil, but sacrifices had to be made. Dumbledore sacrificed himself so that I could live to fight another day."

Hermione was crying in earnest now and made no more protest apart from woefully shaking her head.

"Let's say that you are right and that it was wrong for Severus to make me his Kin, I don't mind at all and I am still capable of being your friend, I know it. We've discussed this before. You have never given Severus a chance, look how you spoke to him just now, he did nothing to deserve any of what you threw at him, not a thing. Where has my Hermione gone is what I wonder day after day. I just don't understand Hermione, what it is you expect me to do?"

"You don't understand, you don't know," Hermione blurted out between sobs.

"Well at least we can agree on something! So tell me!" Harry challenged, "Or else the evil Death Eaters have won after all. Tell me and let's put an end to this. Then you can be with Ron again and I can come to tea and play chess, and the rest can be rebuilt."

Harry knew what always made him feel better when he was upset and so he took a chance and approached Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a second, hugging her to him and then he let her go. He felt no resentment towards her even after all that she had said, not so much as a twinge of anger, it worried Harry a little. He would normally have been very hesitant about being close to anybody but his Kin, even without the current circumstances. Hermione remained silent but still crying; she seemed to deflate, like something like her strength had just slithered out through her feet.

"I am so tired," Hermione said quietly as she shuffled over to the crib and placed Kieran into it, "Why should I care anymore."

Hermione went over to a bookcase by her desk next and took what Harry recognised to be a Pensieve from one of the shelves. She sat down at her desk and began to use her wand to place memories into the Pensieve, one by one.

"Do you know how long it has been since anybody reached out a hand to me Harry?" Hermione spoke as she filled the Pensieve, "That Will friend has been like a ray of sunshine. And you, now, I don't know what to make of it."

"See, I can even make friends with a Muggle whilst I am a Kin, think about it," Harry pointed out while he had the chance.

Hermione seemed to become more upset after she had seemed to calm a little, "You didn't try to kill me," She muttered before beginning to cry again.

"I didn't know that it would mean that much to you," Harry replied thinking that Hermione really was quite insane.

"Did you want to?" Hermione asked.

"No actually, which is weird considering what you said."

This seemed to confirm all of Hermione's worst fears somehow; she looked anguished and desolate, though Harry couldn't figure it out at all.

"You want to know what I have experienced and what I fear and what I despise, then take this Pensieve," Hermione spoke as she finished loading the Pensieve with her wand. "You can have the memories of everything I have seen in this war, I don't want it in my head anymore. You can see how I fear for my child and what might happen if certain things are known. You will know those things, then we will see what will happen. You see what I know of Severus and then see if even your heart isn't turned."

Harry made no effort to take the Pensieve, now that Hermione was offering it to him he felt somewhat frightened of it, "You have no evidence that would make me feel badly of my Kin." Harry protested to Hermione's assertion. However, he had to wonder what on earth she could be hiding if she had kept it secret all this time.

Hermione stood up with the Pensieve held in both her hands, she was still crying, "Take it!" She insisted holding it out to Harry.

Harry rather reluctantly took it from her; he could hardly refuse after all that she had said.

cccccc

Coming Soon: Chapter 43: Truth or Lust: Summary: Join Harry, Severus and Ron as they journey through the memories in Hermione's Pensieve in order to find out what on earth is going on in that girl's head. Warning: There is a new hetro pairing in the next chapter and no I'm not telling. You'll just have to read the end before the beginning if you have to know.


	43. Truth Or Lust

Chapter Summary – Hermione has given Harry a Pensieve of memories and it looks like he is about to find out what has been going on with her. Will it bring them together or will it create more problems than it solves.

c

Please let me know if there are any silly errors as I was unable to get this ch beta read. I have checked it thoroughly myself and I hope it's ok.

c

**Chapter Forty-Three – Truth Or Lust**

Harry found his way back to the Headmaster's quarters at last and placed the Pensieve down on Severus' desk. He had taken great care with it, although he couldn't guess what it contained he knew that it was serious enough to derail someone who had been his very best friend, or so she claimed. He couldn't imagine what might have happened that would help him understand her loathing of Severus by watching it but he imagined he was about to find out.

There was one thing that Harry was certain of however; there was no way he was taking a look without his Kin. Of course Harry had to find Severus but he thought that under the circumstances, he might have just run off into the bedroom.

Before Harry had a chance to check the bedroom Ron came down the stairs.

"What has happened?" Ron asked, "There was such a crash down here but I could hear that it was Severus and I didn't want to interrupt. You might not think he's scary anymore but I do."

Harry looked around the room and found one of Hermione's books in a tattered heap on the floor. He was at least reassured that Severus had evidently returned home.

"Hermione upset Severus, I was just coming back to see how he is," Harry explained.

"I am sure he will survive," Ron muttered as he turned to back up the stairs. He then noticed the Pensieve on the desk however and returned to the Kin's living room.

"What's in that then?" Ron asked pointing to the Pensieve so that Harry had no opportunity to pretend that he didn't know what Ron was referring to.

"Ah," Harry began, "I had a little argument with Hermione over the Kin and her child and after a lot of shouting she gave me that."

Ron's face brightened immeasurably, "Cool, when are we having a look?"

Harry sighed, he had thought that only he and Severus would take a look, now he wasn't certain whether Ron wouldn't try and invite Draco too.

"Just a minute, I will go get Severus." Harry gave in, "But don't turn this into a social gathering, sit on the sofa now and don't you dare tell Draco."

Harry went into his bedroom and found that the house elves had done a wonderful job of tidying the place up. At least Harry could tell that it had been really tidy before Severus had climbed underneath the covers on the bed and pulled them over his head.

"Are you all right Sev?" Harry asked his Kin.

Severus sighed, "Yes."

"We had an argument and she filled a Pensieve up with memories, want to see?" Harry asked knowing that Severus' curiosity might override anything else he was feeling.

Severus opened his eyes, "Memories?"

"Yes, I demanded to know what it was that made her behave so badly towards you and she gave in at last and gave me the Pensieve."

"Hmm," Severus mumbled trying to sound uninterested, "I will accompany you if you wish to view them."

"Thought you might," Harry added smugly as Severus pulled himself up from the bed.

Ccccc

Severus locked them all into one of the disused bedrooms together with the Pensieve so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Harry then dipped his head into the Pensieve first and was quickly followed by both Severus and Ron.

"Hey I can walk in a Pensieve," Ron announced with glee before they had had a chance to notice anything else.

Harry looked around and found that they were in the Astronomy tower. It was night time and there was little light to see by but Harry spotted Hermione by the window and she was standing next to someone.

Harry led the way so that they were closer to Hermione and he could see whom she was with. Severus and Ron followed and it was Ron who announced what was unfolding before them.

"I don't believe it!" Ron complained loudly, "She's given you the memory of Oliver Wood. Well I for one don't want to have to sit through that!"

"Well obviously there must be more to it than what you think might be about to happen. There wouldn't be much point in us being given this otherwise." Severus grumpily pointed out, "You already know that she got up to mischief with him, behind your back, without you having a clue."

Ron was huffed into silence and they only had to wait a short while before something happened which broke with Hermione's previous cover story.

Hermione and Oliver had been talking about not much in particular; they were not flirting with each other and appeared to be passing the time as they kept watch from the tower window.

Just when Harry thought that he might like to skip to the next memory too, Oliver Wood decided that he would patrol the castle for a while and, after asking Hermione if she would be happy enough on her own, he left.

"Here we go," Severus said smugly, "That doesn't fit in with her story now does it?"

"I fail to see how she could get pregnant on her own," Ron grumbled.

"Why has this particular bit got to be anything to do with conception?" Harry pointed out, "We don't know when it was."

Hermione continued to look out of the window and Harry felt himself wanting to fidget with something, anything. Out of all the Pensieve memories Harry had seen, he had to say that this was proving to be the most thoroughly boring he had ever experienced. Harry could feel Ron fidgeting beside him and he couldn't fathom how Severus could remain so still.

Ron sighed as Hermione continued to look out of the window, "What do you think we are waiting for?" He asked, "She stood like this night after night."

Suddenly the door opened behind them all and they saw that Hermione was just as surprised as they were. The person who came forward was Ron.

The Ron in the Pensieve memory went towards Hermione and she flung herself into his arms. Ron held her close.

"This is weird, looking at yourself," the Ron standing beside Harry observed.

"I wish he would come back, sometimes I don't know whether I am looking for Death Eaters out there or Harry." Hermione spoke to Ron between sobs.

"He'll be back," Ron tried to reassure, "I am sure he is out there trying his best to do whatever needs to be done."

"He always took us with him if he could," Hermione continued to sob.

"Come on," Ron commanded firmly, "It's my turn to take over here, go get a hot bath and go to bed."

Hermione tried her best to refrain from crying and when she was confident that she had succeeded she kissed Ron and left the tower.

Harry, Severus and Ron were unable to remain with the other 'past' Ron, they had to scuttle after Hermione as it was her memory and she was making her way across the castle towards Gryffindor.

"I remember this night," Ron said as they hurried along, "It was like any other night at that time apart from Hermione, it was the only time she broke down like that, it wasn't long before Christmas. The three of us had been alternating watch duty for a few months by that point."

"So Hermione chats neutrally with Oliver Wood and then throws herself at you the minute she sees you, looks like there was more in that scene than we originally thought." Harry observed as they hurried along after Hermione.

"She could still have been up to something," Ron said huffily.

"They were alone in the tower," Severus pointed out, "I think if anything were going to happen we would have at least seen some exchange of feeling."

They followed Hermione into Gryffindor tower, although it was late at night the castle had been alive with people out on the corridors. Aurors were posted by all the windows and doors, Harry knew that he had never seen anything like it at Hogwarts before.

They entered Gryffindor common room to find children who were crying bitterly being comforted by adult wizards Harry didn't recognise.

Hermione made her way across the common room and Harry could see that her face was etched with sadness, despite the cheerfulness she tried to force. When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs to the dormitories the memory ended.

Suddenly they were all back in the astronomy tower again. Hermione was watching over the grounds for any evidence of an enemy attack and Ron entered the room and crossed towards her.

"Oh no, not that dress, I remember this one!" Ron said suddenly flushing with what seemed to be embarrassment.

The air was warm and the sun was only just below the horizon. The Ron of the past had brought an enchanted gramophone and as the music began to play he took Hermione in his arms for a slow dance around the tower, their duties forgotten for just a moment. He wasn't a very good dancer but the Hermione of the past wasn't at all bothered by Ron's deficiencies, it was the thought that seemed to make the world for her.

"That was the summer," Ron informed Harry and Severus, "Snape was tutoring Hermione and the watches weren't taken quite so seriously then. That was before any of the attacks."

"As we can see by this woeful display," Severus commented.

Harry nudged his Kin, "Shut up Sev, it's sweet."

Ron was still flushed with embarrassment.

The next scene was under similar circumstances but it was a different evening. Both the Ron and Hermione were wearing different clothes but they were in the tower again, supposedly keeping watch. Instead of keeping watch however, they were lying on a blanket together looking at the sky in a playful way.

Harry supposed that if a Death Eater had come flying past they might still have noticed. He looked at the Ron stood beside him and noted that he still looked a bit uncomfortable.

The Ron of the past rolled over and kissed Hermione, it continued for a while.

"Come on, let's," Ron tried to persuade as Hermione broke away from the kiss.

Hermione wriggled away from Ron with a giggle, "No, I am not going to do that before I am married."

"You want to get married?" Ron asked impishly.

Hermione hit Ron playfully, "No, not till I am bit older."

"Oh come on!" Ron whined, "What's the matter with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Hermione grinned back.

"Then why not? You are so Muggle and so old fashioned Muggle at that!" Ron continued to complain.

"Men!"

"We might be dead by tomorrow," Ron persisted, nuzzling at Hermione's neck.

Hermione continued to giggle and Ron continued to try to get his wicked way.

"Did she give in?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron replied shortly, looking more humiliated than Harry had ever seen him look before.

Severus and Harry were just absorbing the scene when they were transported to another memory. The astronomy tower was in darkness this time. The air had taken a sudden chill. Hermione stood on her own peering into the darkness with a thick red wool cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

The 'past' Ron came in and approached Hermione, he offered to take over but Hermione said that she would carry on as she was starting to find it difficult to sleep anyway. It wasn't just the chill in the air that made Harry tense and shiver. He could tell that this scene had happened after a lot of the attacks, maybe none of them had been near the castle but he could read the despair in Hermione's eyes. They knew it was only a matter of time.

Ron waited till his counterpart had left the room even though he knew he couldn't hear himself, "You won't see it because this is Hermione's memory but after I left Hermione in the tower, I passed Dumbledore as he was making his way to his quarters. This was the only night that Hermione insisted on continuing with the watch; I was one of the last people to see Dumbledore alive that night. We always held watches in pairs after this; Hermione wouldn't go up there alone anymore.

"Wonder why." Harry pondered.

"I think we might be about to see." Severus commented as the scene didn't change but remained with Hermione on this one particular night.

"Didn't you wonder why Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, it didn't seem strange considering what happened that night." Ron replied.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Just watch and you will see," Ron replied grimly.

They were just getting prepared for what might be about to be revealed however, when the scene changed and they were suddenly standing in the Great Hall.

"What kind of order did Hermione use when she loaded this thing, it's all over the place," Ron commented, even he was starting to get confused.

Ron didn't remain confused for long however, yet again he remembered exactly what night they were visiting.

"Oh no, not this one!" Ron commented with dread.

Harry, Severus and Ron were now standing unseen in the Great Hall but there were no tables set out for the next meal, they had been cleared away to make room for something else.

The tables had been cleared away to make way for bodies, over a hundred of them in one evening.

"The Death Eater's first big raid, not on Hogwarts but on the Order and their families," Ron tried to explain before his voice gave out on him.

Harry didn't need further explanation, he watched as they followed Hermione through the hall. They followed as she joined the Ron of the past who was crouched down beside one of the bodies. His father, mother and all of his brothers lined up in a row, pale and like stone. Ginny at the end, Harry noticed, he had seen her death in a vision but it was nothing to this. The Pensieve memory gave a reality to it that even the vision had lacked somehow.

The Ron of the past kept his head bent and the Ron who stood beside Harry in the present of the Pensieve had turned away, unwilling to live it twice.

Harry could not turn away, Ginny was perfect, physically unharmed; the killing curse had taken her without causing a single blemish. Yet she was almost blue and looked more like a statue.

A tear began to form in Harry's eye and suddenly they were out in the Hogwarts grounds and the sun was shining. Harry watched what Hermione was watching. There were two Hogwarts students on broomsticks and they were rapidly approaching the ground.

As they got nearer to Hermione Harry recognised who they were, he saw himself and he saw Ginny, now alive, very alive. He wiped the tears from his eyes and he watched as they stumbled as they landed and the Harry of the past playfully pushed Ginny and Ginny whirled round and pushed him back. They were smiling, giggling, carefree. Harry couldn't remember precisely when this had been, it could have been any one of many such warm and sunny afternoons. Ron was beside Hermione as the four of them wandered back to the castle together.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder as they were nearing the castle. Harry turned too and saw Snape, the Snape he remembered from school, standing by a tree watching them, his gaze intense and piercing.

"I get your point Hermione!" Harry called out as if the Pensieve could hear him and would move on.

It was almost as if the Pensieve had heard, suddenly they were back in the Great Hall and it was that night again. The floor remained strewn with dead bodies and the Hermione and Ron of the past were once more crouched down on the floor but were now with Hermione's family.

Harry gasped as Albus Dumbledore walked through the hall; it had been so long since he had seen the beloved old man. The Professor's expression was grim in keeping with the situation.

"Nothing I say can convey the depth of my sympathies," Albus said in what was meant to be a comforting voice.

Hermione looked up, her face wet with tears and her expression angry, "Where is he?" She demanded to know.

"Hermione, I do not know," Albus insisted.

"Somebody has to do something," Hermione spoke, her head once more bowed, "We can't go on living like this, we won't live."

"We are doing all that we can, the Order is making every effort. Do not worry, as long as I stand at Hogwarts no harm will come to you here," Dumbledore tried to reassure.

"Really?" Hermione snapped looking up once more to fix the old Headmaster with an intense stare, "It is such a shame that the same protection wasn't available to our families."

"Nobody regrets the incidents of the past few days more than I do, I am afraid I misjudged the effectiveness of the wards, or underestimated the power of the Death Eaters," Dumbledore continued, "But Severus has completed a number of very important and significant missions for the Order."

"Much good it has done, maybe you have misjudged him too," Hermione snapped.

Dumbledore might have been about to add something else to the debate, however he abandoned what he had been about to say when another wizard suddenly joined him, Hermione's gaze shifted to glare at the person standing next to Dumbledore, it was Severus Snape.

"My sympathies to you regarding your family," Snape said without looking in slightest bit sympathetic at all.

Snape then ushered Dumbledore away where he might otherwise have stayed to continue the debate with Hermione.

"I don't believe it, he's done it again," Hermione grumbled at Ron who hadn't looked up in all the time they had been watching the memory.

"Who's done what?" Ron mumbled.

"Snape!" Hermione snapped at Ron, obviously irritated that he wasn't in the slightest bit interested.

"Not now, Hermione please, not now." Ron pleaded obviously devastated by the recent events that lay much closer to his heart.

"Dumbledore and Snape walking from the hall together," Ron pointed out from his position at Harry's side, he was interested now, "So Harry, who was it that said that Dumbledore polyjuiced as Snape?"

Harry was stunned, he didn't know what to say or think. He placed a hand on his enlarged and rounded belly and wondered for the first time if anything was as he thought it was. He turned to his Kin for some kind of support and reassurance but Severus stood as stony and stern as the Pensieve memory of him had just moments before.

As soon as Hermione and Ron had pulled themselves away from their dead relatives the memory ended and Harry, Severus and Ron found themselves back in the Astronomy tower once again.

Hermione was staring out of the window and she was still wearing the red cloak so Harry assumed they were picking things up from where they had left off. He didn't know where to look or what to think. Hermione wasn't doing anything much but he kept watching her because his mind was racing.

Ron was silent too but he was watching Harry and Severus, eager for some sort of explanation. It was true that he had paid no attention whatsoever to Hermione's protests about Snape in the past, but he thought he might now take it up as a hobby. To Ron's frustration Harry had nothing to say and Severus seemed to have even less. He wished he could take the silence as some kind of admission but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. Somehow something in the back of his mind was still telling him to trust the Kin.

Without even realising that he was going to do it Harry reached out a hand to Severus. Without moving in any other way Severus took Harry's hand and he could feel the slight tremble in it.

Suddenly the door to the tower opened, Hermione turned to look and so did the three Pensieve observers. They had all perhaps been expecting Oliver Wood, come at last to claim his one night of passion, but it was not to be. It was Severus Snape.

Snape walked into the room calmly enough. He stood a few feet away from the door and, with the kind of laziness a wizard sometimes becomes accustomed to, he used his wand to close the door.

"Good evening Professor," Hermione spoke with formality, "I told Ron I would watch from the tower for the rest of tonight."

"I do not come to relieve you," Snape replied succinctly.

"I have nothing to report," Hermione added. She had the tone of one who suspected but didn't have the proof to accuse. She was more wary of Snape at this point than Harry had ever remembered her to be during their school days.

"I know." Snape replied.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask and then leave me be," Hermione snapped.

"After all the time I spent tutoring you over the summer, I thought we might have become friends." Snape said with a sneer.

"Then you thought wrong, but then you didn't think that did you, stop playing with me, play with someone who will listen."

"Where is Harry?" Snape asked next, making it clear that he would not be leaving till he got a satisfactory answer.

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Don't play dumb, it does not become you," Snape warned his voice turning more icy than Hermione could have previously imagined, Harry could see the horror spread across her face even as she tried to suppress it, "Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

"You expect me to believe that he didn't tell you where he was going?" Snape goaded, "This has caused a lot of worry throughout the Ministry and the Order you know. Harry disappearing like that."

"You have not earned the right to call him Harry!" Hermione blustered.

"Come on now Hermione, we are both on the same side." Snape attempted to persuade.

"I don't know where he is!" Hermione repeated, she was shouting now.

"She said that Snape had asked her," Ron commented, "I wonder when he is going to give up, it's not like she knows."

Before Harry or Severus had any opportunity to respond there was a flash of light. Snape had his wand drawn and was waving it about the room idly speaking the words as he cast a silencing charm upon the tower. Hermione already lay on the floor rendered motionless by the curse that had caused the alerting initial light.

Ron rushed towards Hermione but found that he could not even touch her.

"What! She never told me he did this!" Ron turned angrily on the Kin, "Can't you two bloody do something?"

"It's all in the past, just a memory," Harry muttered in a daze.

Snape knelt down beside Hermione and reached in his robes, he pulled out a potion phial. He took Hermione's wand and his it away amongst his own robes before lifting Hermione's limp body onto his lap.

"Right," Snape announced with malice and chill in his voice, he opened Hermione's mouth and poured the potion down her throat, "Let's see if we can't get a bit more sense out of you now."

With a swish of his wand Snape reanimated Hermione, she scrambled to her feet and backed up against the stone wall, her eyes casting about the room trying to find a way out. Her mind obviously racing as a quick fumble for her wand told her that it was gone and that her options were diminishing. What she had suspected about Snape was all too true.

"I believe you have about five minutes before the potion is completely effective," Snape announced as he apparently watched Hermione with vindictive amusement, "Surely a clever little Gryffindor can find some way out of this terrible situation."

"I don't know where he is!" Hermione tried insisting again.

"Then why are you trying to get away from me?" Snape challenged, "It was only a truth potion, I only want to know the truth."

"Why don't you take some yourself, then the story will change, mine never will." Hermione snapped as she tried her best with the door that was now firmly locked.

"Why Hermione, what are you suggesting?" Snape hissed as he closed the distance between himself and Hermione.

She at last gave up on the door and turned to watch Snape swoop across the room towards her.

"You're a…" Hermione began to say in a horse whisper that stuck dryly in her throat.

"Go on, say it," Snape insisted as he towered above her.

Hermione couldn't speak, she just stared, her eyes wide with fear.

"I am a Death Eater, always was, always will be," Snape offered, "And finding out where Harry might be was only a small diversion, let us see what else you can tell me once the potion has reached its fullest effect."

Harry could only stare at the unfolding scene with mounting horror, if this had been Albus then he could see what he had been trying to do but surely he was overplaying Severus a little bit. He still held his Kin's hand and he could feel him rigid at his side. Harry dared not look at Ron and what he thought about all of this.

Although, Harry thought, it went some way to explaining why Hermione couldn't cope with Severus' presence, it didn't account for all of her behaviour. It didn't go anywhere near explaining why she was so upset that he didn't feel like drawing his sword on her anymore; no matter how hard she pushed him.

Hermione seemed to have realised that she couldn't escape and time was passing. She stopped trying to fight and leant up against the wall waiting, as Snape did, for the potion to take effect.

"I am honoured that you think that there is anything I know that you don't, anything worthwhile to a Death Eater at least." Hermione said keeping the sarcasm in her voice as if as a last stand because she knew that it would soon disappear.

Hermione wrapped her cloak protectively around herself. Snape looked smug as if the fact that Hermione was now standing still was proof enough that the potion was starting to work.

Harry watched Hermione too, waiting for the same thing but for a different reason. He had to wonder what Hermione thought she had given away to a supposedly evil Snape that night, what questions had she been asked. Maybe in the nature of the questions would lie the truth of whether this was Albus or not.

For himself, Harry needed nothing; it was for Hermione that he sought to find proof. He had to find something that he could point out to her which would make it clear that this evil Snape had been nothing more than a trick.

Hermione was leant against the wall and Snape had lowered his wand, Hermione reached up a hand to her tethered hair and pulled at the grips that were holding it allowing the curls to fall about her face.

"I see you are becoming more relaxed," Snape commented with a sneer.

"Yes," Hermione replied, her voice languid.

"Where is Harry?" Snape demanded in the still cold and icy tone.

Hermione didn't match him for coolness any longer, "I told you already, I don't know," She answered standing away from the wall and swaying a little. She shed her cloak onto the floor as if hot.

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" Snape continued.

"Really, you should just get a map like Harry had, if you keep losing people, very careless," Hermione commented rather than answering the question.

Harry thought he saw the expression on Snape the Death Eater's face falter for a moment but he wasn't sure.

"Just answer the question!" Snape snapped.

"I don't know," Hermione spoke back taking a step towards Snape.

"Why did Harry leave?" Snape continued.

"I watch you, you know," Hermione informed Snape, completely ignoring the question, "I watch you but you were always watching him, maybe you are jealous of us."

Snape's face sparked in fury, "I watch him while I daydream of ways to kill him! I imagine his blood on my hands, warm, sticky and fresh. When I find Harry Potter, it will be the last day of his life!"

"Hardly the best way to go about finding out where he is, is it?" Hermione said with a seductive smile.

"It matters not, the truth potion will let me hear all I need to know."

"It's not exactly working though is it?" Hermione pointed out with a winning smile.

Harry definitely thought he saw a crack in the armour that was Snape.

Hermione suddenly lunged at Snape having got sneakily quite close to him all the time they had been talking. She grabbed his wand arm and smacked it against the stone wall as hard as she could, Snape dropped his wand and Hermione caught it in mid air. In one fluid movement she swooped around putting a bit more distance between herself and Snape and before Snape had had a chance to make a move himself she threw a curse at him and he collapsed on the floor.

With Snape's wand still in her hand Hermione knelt by the inert Snape's body and searched through his robes looking for the potion phial that he had given to her. To her glee she found another identical dose, the stopper and seal still in place.

Hermione bent her head close to Snape knowing that he could still hear her, "Some truth potion that was! Now I know what you really want and I am sure that giving you a bit of this too, will make sure that you keep going long enough to satisfy me."

Hermione prised Snape's lips apart and administered the potion in the same way that he had done to her, "Five minutes should do it, isn't that what you said? What shall I do till then?"

Hermione didn't need to think too long. While still leaving Snape lifeless upon the floor she gripped his robes in her hands and pulled them apart, sending buttons flying as they were ripped away from the fabric. She tore away at the white undershirt next leaving Snape's chest exposed.

Hermione traced over Snape's chest with his wand counting down from sixty over and over. She made no move to escape, she didn't destroy his wand, as she should have done, she cast no magic. Hermione merely waited till Snape too was under the effects of the so-called truth potion and then with a quick wave of Snape's wand she brought the Professor back to animation.

Snape immediately sat up so that his chest was nearly touching Hermione. Hermione gasped a little but did not pull away; she launched herself at Snape and then kissed him with a hungry and animalistic desperation. As they kissed they both tore at each other's clothes.

Suddenly Hermione took a ferocious tug at Snape's pants and they came free, he had been wearing little else. Hermione tried to push Snape to the ground but Snape resisted and got them both to their feet. Snape lifted up the long folds of Hermione's skirt till it was bunched up at her waist and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him; he pushed her up against the wall. Hermione lent her head back against the wall and Snape buried his head in her chest.

Harry turned away from the scene, he couldn't watch any more; it was bad enough that he could still hear the noises from what was going on. He looked to his Kin who was standing like a statue and was looking out across the countryside like Hermione had been doing when she had been keeping watch.

Ron was still watching but Harry wondered if he would ever be capable of closing his mouth again.

It seemed like an age later but it was still dark and Harry could still hear Snape and Hermione devouring each other behind him.

"How many times is that now?" Harry asked refusing to look around to see if they were starting to get tired or not.

"Seven," Ron answered, his voice a bit higher than usual, "I think."

Suddenly the scene changed and Harry had to turn round quickly to see where they had gone next. With surprise he found that he was looking at himself. He was lying on the floor of the defence classroom with Ron on top of him. Harry flushed with embarrassment, this had been the day they had inadvertently let the boggart loose. The dead and bloody body of Snape lay on the floor still as considerably pregnant Hermione approached it, it didn't change form for her, but it opened its eyes. It was not quite so dead any longer and Harry had to get very close to hear what the boggart Snape was saying to Hermione.

"He will look like me, you know he will," the boggart whispered to Hermione as she stood beside it, her face draining of all colour, "He will be a Kin child and they will take him from you to have as their own, I will take him. No man will ever have you again from this day, not without the approval of the Kin. Only they can decide whom you can speak to, you belong to the Kin. You know you do, you've read it just like have read everything else you know to be true, there is no escaping it."

Hermione backed away from the boggart and they found themselves back in the astronomy tower with some dismay. Hermione was lying down now though, they had at last worn each other out and it seemed as if Hermione was just waking up after a while asleep. Snape had gone.

Harry watched as Hermione sat up and grabbed her cloak to wrap around her naked and shivering body, she looked dazed as if she couldn't quite remember what had happened or how much time had passed. There was a small amount of light now so Harry presumed that it must be nearly dawn.

When Hermione noticed that the sun was coming up she hastened to get dressed. As Hermione got dressed Harry could see that she started to remember what had happened and she cried softly and silently.

Hermione had barely succeeded in getting dressed when someone came bursting through the door; it was Oliver Wood.

"Where was our warning?" Oliver demanded, "You were supposed to be keeping lookout!"

"I was!" Hermione cried suddenly breaking down and sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, now looking more concerned than angry.

Hermione found that she couldn't speak; her throat had become tight with misery.

"You must know," Oliver spoke, "That Albus Dumbledore disappeared last night and his quarters were turned upside down, we don't know how this has happened."

"I was drugged," Hermione managed to blurt out.

Oliver Wood knelt beside Hermione and drew her into his arms and Hermione was so distraught that she gladly accepted him.

"Who was it, who drugged you?" Oliver asked.

"Snape," Hermione managed to speak before she lost her voice again.

"I should be arriving soon," Ron said with some bitterness and regret in his voice, "The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were openly hailing Snape as their most loyal supporter by the next day."

"Anything else?" Oliver tried to push Hermione.

"He wanted Harry."

"But you didn't tell him where Harry was did you?" Oliver asked.

"If I knew where Harry was, do you think I would be sitting here?" Hermione snapped before sinking back into misery.

"What happened here?" the Pensieve Ron asked from the door, eyeing Oliver Wood and Hermione with the beginning tinges of suspicion.

"Hermione was drugged, it looks like Snape is a Death Eater after all and he must have been responsible for Dumbledore's disappearance. He must have come up here to make sure the look-out wouldn't be looking out when he made his escape." Oliver explained.

Harry watched Hermione leave the tower with Ron and they all scuttled after them as they made their way through the castle.

Ron took Hermione to Dumbledore's rooms and showed her the destruction. They went to the hospital wing next and found a dead and lifeless Madame Pomfrey in the potions store and a terrified assistant Meg underneath the bed in the bedroom. The potions store had been ransacked and the only phials left lay broken on the floor.

Ron and Hermione managed to get Meg out from underneath the bed and then it all came to an end and Harry was spat out of the Pensieve and back into the spare bedroom. Severus and Ron quickly followed and Ron grabbed at the wall as he found his balance disappearing once more.

Ron had barely got himself orientated when he made for the door with urgency.

"Where are you going? You must go and see Hermione," Harry called after his friend.

"I have to think," Ron insisted from the doorway.

"What is there to think about? She didn't cheat on you, you have to go to her." Harry insisted.

"I can't go now, she'll think it is the only reason I've changed my mind," Ron said shaking his head but not looking at Harry or Severus, "I have to think."

Before Harry had the chance to respond again, Ron was gone.

"How are we going to explain this?" Harry asked his Kin.

"Surely you don't think I had anything to do with this?" Severus snapped.

"No," Harry answered without hesitation, "I am still your Kin even if you did, but I am not the one we need to explain it to."

"How can I explain something that I played no part in? All I have is Albus' letter to me, nothing more."

"Sev, we saw Albus standing beside this other Snape, Hermione saw them together, we need to figure out how Albus did it and why he did what he did."

Severus sighed, "From one letter."

"From one letter," Harry said giving his Kin's arm a reassuring squeeze.

C

C

C

C

Chapter Forty-Four – The Kin Child – Harry and Severus confront Hermione following the revelations in the Pensieve and they all have to work out where they go next.


	44. The Kin Child

Well, it's been a while but here is the resolution of Hermione's problem.

Thanks to Kristine Thorne as ever for the wonderful betaing.

c

c

_**Chapter Forty Four - The Kin Child**_

**  
**

Harry and Severus went straight to Severus' desk and retrieved Albus' letters from the secure drawer where they were kept. Harry laid both the parchments out on the desk and studied them. He could tell that Severus was studying them too and knew that he would find something first.

Severus frowned though, "I can't see anything in my letter which would explain why Hermione and Albus would do what they did in the Astronomy tower, what on earth could explain that." He grumbled.

Harry pondered telling Severus about the hidden part of his letter that only he could read but he couldn't imagine why Severus having been lonely could be relevant.

"Why would Albus say he was giving Hermione a truth potion and then he obviously didn't?" Harry pondered.

Severus scanned over Harry's letter and then another frown appeared on his face. Harry was just about to ask his Kin what he was thinking about when he suddenly dashed across the room and disappeared into his potions room.

Harry quickly followed and found Severus thumbing frantically through a very large potions text of Severus' own making.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Severus paused, "This is my potions journal, the definitive reference of everything I have ever made, ever. I started it soon after I came here, it contains my exact recipes, and not those you find in the books. If Albus made any potion he would have taken the recipe from here, knowing that it would be the best." He explained before he began to search again.

Harry didn't want to disturb his Kin again; he seemed so determined despite his recent protests.

A light lit in Severus' eye and he suddenly thrust the potions text across the table towards Harry. Severus' hand remained on the page apparently covering up the name of the potion.

"What does that say?" Severus asked pointing to one of the lines in the ingredient list.

Harry glanced at the words; they were on a page quite near the front and had been written with an unsteady hand and a splotchy quill, he could not read them and he had to look closer.

"Is that a three or an eight?" Harry asked after a short while.

"It is meant to be a three," Severus announced with a wild look of triumph in his eye.

"And that means what?" Harry asked still not understanding.

"A truth potion acts by creating an element of trust," Severus began to explain, "But how far is it between trust and lust?"

"I don't understand," Harry said feeling a little inadequate.

"In a potion, how far between trust and lust, about five grams of Dragon's blood as it happens." Severus explained.

"Why are you so happy about this?"

"Doesn't Albus specifically apologise for this in your letter, the potions accident?"

"Surely it wasn't this? Surely he would have been more explicit considering the consequences."

"But he didn't have the time, he left Hogwarts that night, probably not long after he realised what had happened in the tower."

Harry began to smile, "He said he hoped that nothing would become of it, but something did, it left Hermione pregnant."

"I believe it did."

Harry was dazed again, he could hardly get his head round it, "But who is the father when the polyjuice is effective, is the child Albus's?"

"No," Severus replied without hesitation, "The child is mine."

"So Polyjuice can change a person at a very basic level, except that they would still reveal themselves to a map, although Hermione might not have had a map or at least she didn't have the time to consult it," Harry frowned, "Which leads us straight to seeing the boggart in the Pensieve and Hermione's greatest fear, a fear for her child's parentage and what it might mean."

"I don't want the child from her," Severus scowled, "It was not my doing."

"Are you sure you don't want the child Sev?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I will want to provide, it would be only right," Severus continued with every word drifting into his own little world, "I could look after him while she taught at least, he needs a father don't you think. It is still not certain that your friend Ron will ever get round to making up with her. He needs a stable life, I am not sure at all about the name Kieran, I will have to discuss this."

"You are forgetting one thing," Harry pointed out.

"What?" Severus asked truly bemused.

"She hates your guts and this is exactly why she doesn't want you anywhere near her child and probably why she is calling him Kieran too."

"Well this potion incident business still doesn't explain how Albus could be in two places at once!" Severus pointed out huffily.

"Two places at once?" Harry pondered searching in the depths of his memory for a time when this happened before, then like a lightning bolt he remembered, "Hermione! She was taking extra classes, she used a time turner."

"You can't exist in the same space with yourself," Severus argued.

"You can, but you shouldn't, we did it in third year. It would cause confusion, and that in turn could lead to trouble, and it wouldn't in this case because Albus wasn't himself once he took the Polyjuice, he was you."

"That must have been exhausting, Albus must have been living each day twice."

Harry smiled, "No wonder that he messed up the truth potion."

"Now what?" Severus asked.

"I suppose we should go back to Hermione and give her memories back and have a little chat." Harry replied.

"When has talking to Hermione ever been like a 'little chat'," Severus grumbled.

Harry went through to the spare bedroom and retrieved the Pensieve then he had Severus follow him back up to Gryffindor.

ccccc

The first challenge once they reached the door to Gryffindor tower was to gain entry. Knocking produced no results whatsoever.

"Do you suppose that she has gone somewhere?" Severus considered.

Harry took his map out and gave it a discrete perusal, Hermione was still in her room and he could tell that she wasn't asleep because he could see her moving around.

"She's there."

"Well if we have to go away, I for one will not be coming back up here." Severus grumbled.

"I agree with you in a sense, she is going to talk about this now," Harry added, "She can't just give us all those memories and then lock us out."

Severus folded his arms in irritation, "Apparently she can. I will have to do something about this, we are the Headmasters and we are stood out here like a couple of Slytherin first years."

Harry shrugged, "Speak for yourself."

"I will demand the password from the next Gryffindor I see." Severus asserted.

"Maybe I should do it." Harry suggested instead.

Rather than wait around Harry set off in search of someone and quickly returned with a senior student, young enough to be persuaded, but not so young that he was frightened of taking on the responsibility of passing the information on.

"She's upstairs," Harry announced once they were standing in the common room, "It may make the situation less volatile if I go up there myself, at least at first."

Severus had already sat himself down on the sofa by the fire, "I won't argue with you."

Harry ascended the stairs without further delay, the common room was empty so he was quite happy to leave Severus there. He knocked on Hermione's door once he reached it but he was quite determined that the matter was going to be dealt with so when he received no response he opened the door and entered anyway.

Hermione didn't notice Harry enter, and Harry suspected that she hadn't heard the knock either. She had a trunk out on the bed and she was busy packing whilst Kieran slept peacefully in his cot.

"You're not leaving." Harry announced, it wasn't how he had planned to begin.

"I must." Hermione replied without stopping, though she began to cry when she realised that Harry was there and what that meant.

"You really don't." Harry countered.

"Do you really think that I can stay here? Or is Snape leaving? Have you renounced your Kin Harry?"

"You know that I can't," Harry confirmed, "But I don't even think you have a reason to think that I should." He added before Hermione had a chance to react.

Hermione ceased her packing and stared at Harry with more disbelief and shock in her expression than Harry had ever thought possible, "You did watch it all didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," Harry said solemnly, "And I am sorry that it happened, I can appreciate that I can't appreciate how it has been for you. But my Sev was not responsible for this, I only had to figure out how that it could be possible otherwise."

"How can you be so sure that he wasn't?"

"When we join with the swords we are as one, there is no mechanism by which he can hide from me then, just as I can't lie to myself," Harry explained, "He was not responsible."

"So what happened Harry? What is it that I am missing?" Hermione demanded, "You've seen it as it happened, what is your explanation for that?"

To Hermione's surprise Harry demanded a cup of tea and a seat by the fire and then he told her everything that he and Severus had figured out.

"And what about the Boggart?" Hermione asked eventually.

"A Boggart is a representation of your own fears, not a prophecy," Harry reminded Hermione.

"So I am not part of this weird Kin Bond thing then?" Hermione asked almost snappily.

"Probably, yes," Harry had to concede, "Something has changed since Kieran became old enough to be born."

Hermione slumped despondently in her chair, "Then I can't leave then can I? I must stay here or you will take Kieran from me, and I can only be with people whom the Kin approve of. But I won't be as much of a Kin as you both are, I can't be slavishly devoted to either of you and there won't be any more children for me." She sighed and was silent for a minute, "At least you get to sleep with someone."

"Well even if all that is true, you want to get back with Ron and we want you to too, so there isn't a problem is there, not really? You can have more children with Ron if you like." Harry tried to reassure.

Hermione looked at Harry for a minute, "I suppose not." She replied without seeming at all convinced.

Harry wondered if it was too soon to mention Severus, but he knew he could only leave his Kin waiting outside so long, "Although the conception took place in Severus' absence, he is quite willing to acknowledge the child in some way."

"I am quite sure he is." Hermione snapped cynically.

Harry sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. The way you have treated him lately, I think it is incredibly honourable of him to offer assistance, especially since he believes he will never get any consideration in return for his kindness." He snapped back.

"Does he think I can't look after my child?" Hermione continued.

"Fine," Harry snapped, "I will go. You can look after Kieran twenty four hours a day seven days a week, you can buy him everything he needs and provide all of his education. I am sure I can keep Severus occupied well enough till he has his own child to care for."

Harry stood up and headed for the door content at least in the knowledge that he had done his best. Hermione grabbed his arm as he was reaching for the door handle.

Harry turned round to face her, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me for a bit," Hermione said launching herself at Harry and bursting into tears once more.

Harry didn't know what else he could do, he wrapped his arms around her and did as she wanted.

"You know I don't even believe it myself now," Hermione sniffed into Harry's collar after a while, "After you left with the Pensieve I felt so awful, though barely minutes before I had meant every word, I don't even know what happened."

"It really isn't that bad you know," Harry tried to reassure Hermione, "It will be the three of us back together again only now we have Severus too."

Hermione wasn't at all consoled, "I feel I want to do absolutely anything that will prove I am still my own person but even the thought of it is too much."

"I haven't regretted a single day since I became Sev's Kin," Harry continued, "Why don't you come and sit with Severus and I downstairs and we can talk things through without you saying anything hurtful to him."

Hermione couldn't seem to stop crying but she nodded against Harry's shoulder.

They both went to check on Kieran and found that he had woken up but was lying peacefully without a care. Hermione picked him up and wrapped him in a shawl. Without a word, and without any further encouragement from Harry, Hermione headed for the door. Harry followed quickly behind.

As Hermione and Harry descended the stairs Severus heard them and as they crossed the common room he stood waiting. Hermione walked straight up to Severus.

"Take him," Hermione said holding Kieran a away from her chest, her face still streaked with tears.

Severus was surprised and didn't know what to do, he stood still and didn't reach out for the boy.

"I think Hermione means that you can hold him for a little while," Harry interjected.

"Yes," Hermione agreed trying to gather her wits together, "For a little while, I didn't mean that I wanted you to take him away from me."

Severus still looked a little stunned but he got closer to Hermione and took the wrapped up bundle from her. Hermione watched him carefully as he cradled the baby so that he was resting on the moderate sized mound that was Severus' own pregnancy.

"Shall we sit?" Harry suggested.

Harry was quick to take an armchair and Hermione, wanting to stay as close to Kieran as she could, had no other choice but to sit next to Severus on the sofa.

Severus looked down at Kieran and allowed him to grasp a finger and Kieran seemed to stare back at Severus with as much intensity as a newborn could.

"The Potions schedule and Healing schedule do not overlap as I have taught them both in the past, I could look after Kieran while you teach," Severus suddenly suggested Hermione and Harry when they all thought he was too engrossed to still know that they were there.

"Meg has already agreed to sit for me and a few others have volunteered as well." Hermione answered.

"I see," Severus replied, the hurt clear in his voice.

"Although I have no rota arranged yet and to ask more than one day of anyone would be unfair," Hermione hastily added before Harry could say anything, "You will be teaching and being the Headmaster too. Maybe the Kin could share a day between them."

"That would be nice," Harry enthused, "Though you will have to be clear if you have any preferences, I don't want another outburst if we do something different to how you would like."

"I will compose a list." Hermione offered.

"That would be quite acceptable." Severus added, though he didn't take his eyes off Kieran once.

"I think it would it would be a good idea if all three of us connected with the swords, that way Hermione could easily see everything." Harry suggested as the idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Severus replied, "How exactly do you come to the conclusion that it is achievable?"

"Something changed today," Harry explained, "Hermione said some very provoking things and you just ran off and when you had left we did just argue."

"Hermione is not a Kin now."

"No, I know," Harry agreed, "But there is something."

"We could give it a try but who is going to look after Kieran?" Severus agreed.

"If I asked anybody I would have to explain why," Hermione added.

"Why don't we go visit Will?" Harry suggested, "He wouldn't mind and there would be no disturbances there."

"We could visit his house?" Hermione enthused, "That was where you were staying while you were away wasn't it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "And we can persuade Will to let Sev here cook us a meal on his nice big range."

"Hmm, tell me, when I join you with the swords, do I get a recipe for casserole as well as all of Severus' potions knowledge?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and looked at his Kin but Severus wasn't even listening.

Harry stood up and crossed the room to Severus, "Sev, we're going to see Will now."

Severus stood up and turned to Hermione, "Would you like to take Kieran now?"

Hermione stood up too, "Actually no," She replied, "I would like to get changed first."

Harry and Severus watched Hermione go back up to her room and then Severus let Harry hold Kieran while she was gone.

When Hermione returned she was wearing one of the dresses Harry remembered from before the war, fortunately it seemed to still fit well enough despite the fact that she was still a bit bigger than she used to be. She also wore a long dark cloak and carried a velvet drawstring bag over her shoulder. Harry noted that she had brushed and tied up her hair with just a few strands teasingly framing her face. He had to reflect on whether this visit to Will was actually still a good idea.

Hermione also had a large and thick shawl to wrap Kieran in. After Harry and Severus had both picked up their cloaks, Severus created a portkey from a baby's rattle that he had in his desk for some reason and they were able to transport themselves to the gate of Sgoil Dhubh.

Hermione stood outside the gate to Will's garden looking around in fascination.

"This isn't too unlike Hogwarts but it is different in some way." Hermione said.

"Yes, it is," Severus replied, "This road is regularly traversed by Muggles and has completely no ward protection whatsoever, shall we go in?"

They crossed the garden and Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I see he doesn't really take care of the place," She commented.

"He had a flourishing garden last year, but things changed and it was largely a wizard matter, you'll find all this out if we get the connection with the swords, it'll be more straight forward than trying to explain it." Harry informed her.

"There's a story about the garden being ruined? What did you two get up to while you were here?"

"Stand back," Severus told Hermione and Harry as prepared to approach the back door.

"I don't think it's going to be the same as it was last time Sev," Harry mentioned.

"Maybe not, but still."

"Why do you get to risk it?" Harry complained, "You're carrying my child too you know."

Hermione decided that this must be another thing that she would find out about later and didn't ask.

"You're right," Severus admitted, he stepped back and drew his sword, using a little bit of magic to undo the door handle so that the back door swung open.

They found Will asleep in the armchair in front of the range, he was slumped in quite an uncomfortable looking position.

"Will," Harry said touching a hand to Will's shoulder.

"Will looked blearily up at Harry, "Oh, it's you two." He said sounding a bit slurred.

Severus still had his sword drawn and he raised it speaking the words 'bi sobarra' as he did so.

Will's expression hardened but he didn't say anything.

"Will?" Harry prompted, unnerved by the friend's silence.

"Maybe the whole point of drinking is to get drunk and since I had obviously achieved a good level of drunkenness by rather determined effort, you might have concluded that I wanted to remain drunk. If you want to know." Will replied grumpily, almost with anger Harry thought.

"We wanted to ask a favour," Harry said gently hoping that Will wasn't really as annoyed as he sounded.

"Oh well, that explains everything," Will snapped standing up from his chair and making Harry back away warily, "What is it then that is so important?"

Hermione came into the kitchen from her position by the door and as she moved she caught Will's eye.

Will was instantly unsettled and drew a hand through his unruly hair, "Hermione," He acknowledged, "How is the wee fella?"

"He's fine, thank you," Hermione answered pleasantly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Will now insisted a little too brightly, "Just not expecting my afternoon nap to be interrupted by our two friends here."

"We do need to ask a favour," Hermione continued, "Although it isn't so much a 'need' as a 'want'."

"You don't have some more dead bodies to store do you? Because I'm all out of freezer space at the moment, just been shopping."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked looking a bit alarmed.

"Oh, they don't tell you these lovely things either? Never mind, I am sure Severus and Harry can explain it to you better than I can."

Hermione glared at the two Kin, "Yes, I will be sure to make them do that."

"So, what do you need?" Will asked.

"Could you look after Kieran for maybe an hour?" Hermione asked.

"You want me to baby-sit?" Will asked as if it was the only thing he hadn't considered.

"Would that be all right? Only, the other day, he seemed to like you." Hermione attempted to persuade.

"Yes, not a problem," Will said looking as if he did think it was a problem, "Just give me five minutes."

Without further explanation Will rushed from the room and disappeared up the stairs.

"He didn't seem this mad when he was at Hogwarts." Hermione commented.

"I do believe that Will has rushed off to get smartened up," Harry commented with amusement.

"Indeed," Severus agreed, "Come Harry, we will go set up some seating in the living room. Hermione, you may join us when Will returns."

Once left alone Hermione took Will's seat in the armchair by the fire. Kieran lay in her arms, awake but entirely content. They both waited for Will.

When Will returned it was obvious that he had had a quick wash, his hair was wet and he had changed into fresh clothes. He had brushed his hair and because of the wetness it was slicked back over his head.

"There," Will said brightly as he approached Hermione, "In a much better state to take care of a delicate little baby now."

"Those two," Hermione began to confide in Will, "They drive me nuts too."

"I was having a low time," Will tried to explain, "Though I'm not sorry that I snapped, I'm sorry that you and the bairn had to see it."

Hermione stood up with Kieran in her arms, "I'll not hold it against you."

Hermione came to stand in front of Will and she transferred Kieran into his arms.

"I'll look after him as if he were my own," Will reassured Hermione.

"I can see that you have already made some effort," Hermione replied referring to his hasty dash to the bathroom.

"What are you doing to need my help today, if that's not too much of a question?" Will asked.

Hermione suddenly felt a bit daunted at the prospect of having to explain to a Muggle, "Well it is quite a question in a way, although not because I mind you asking at all. Somehow I have become a part of the Kin and Harry wants me to know everything they did whilst they were away. We're going to join with the swords."

"So this would have something to do with Severus being the father of your child somehow, though I believe he was wandering about with Harry at the time of the conception?" Will asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You are a Gifted after all I see," Hermione replied, "It would appear so, give me an hour or two and a large coffee, and I'll explain it to you sometime."

"You seem more settled in Severus' company today," Will observed.

"Yes, it might seem that way," Hermione replied suddenly feeling as despondent as she had felt earlier, "Having Kieran changes everything in every way, practically and magically, Severus wants to play at families and I am trapped."

"How on earth are you trapped?" Will asked, his shock apparent.

"Every relationship I have now has to be by their consent. I don't know what the consequences of refusal would be, but knowing the Kin, it would probably have something to do with the pointy end of one of their swords. I shouldn't have told you."

Will was stunned, "No, I'm quite glad that you did." He said to himself after Hermione had left the room to join Severus and Harry.

Ron watched Draco, who was still looking remarkably like Oliver Wood, moving around their furnished attic, tapping his way with the crutch with every step. Ron was feeling in no mood to be disturbed by a repetitive noise or anything else. He was supposed to be thinking and he couldn't, Draco seemed the easiest one to blame.

"Can you not use my hover walker thing? Or maybe sit down and settle to something for five minutes?" Ron complained after a while.

"I would be able to settle in my own home if it wasn't for you sitting there with the worst case of sullen ever." Draco complained right back.

"Might have known it would end up being my fault." Ron grumbled.

"What is the matter with you anyway? You were fine before." Draco asked whilst now deciding that he definitely wasn't going to sit down just to keep Ron happy.

"Hermione didn't cheat on me," Ron mumbled by way of reply.

"I don't see your problem, you don't have to forgive her now."

"No, it's much worse than that."

Draco smiled a wicked smile, "You've lost the moral high ground."

"You don't have to find it quite that amusing." Ron warned.

"But I will anyway," Draco continued, completely unruffled, "So the baby is yours then after all?"

"No." Ron replied without further elaboration.

"What then? I don't get it."

"It doesn't matter," Ron said not wanting to have to explain it.

"Quite clearly it does," Draco persisted.

"Well I am not talking about it."

"Fine, but what are you sat here for? Isn't there somewhere you should be?"

"Like where?" Ron said, continuing to be difficult.

"Go see Hermione, then it's done. If that's what you want, just do it."

"I never wanted all this baby stuff," Ron wailed, "Not yet, you know, maybe later when I'm too old for anything else."

"You're a man, you won't have to look after it that much."

"Fine," Ron said springing to his feet, "I'll do it."

"Good," Draco said as Ron left, "Come back with a straighter face."

Only a minute or two had passed, however, when Ron returned.

"That was quick," Draco commented from his seat by the fire that he had now lit for the evening.

"They've gone, Severus has left us a note on his desk, nice of them to tell us, they've taken Hermione with them," Ron told him looking every bit as bemused as he felt.

"Where have they gone?"

"They have gone to Will's house, who knows why, they won't be back till the morning."

"What is so weird?"

"They were having this big argument earlier, I don't get it." Ron moaned.

"You know what this means," Draco said with a glint in his eye.

"What?"

"You have no choice but to leave Hermione for now and you have the best chance ever to work up some dutch courage," Draco explained.

"What do you mean?"

Draco produced a bottle of whiskey that he had been hiding behind the cushions on the sofa, "Party time is what I mean, didn't you say they would be gone until morning?"

c

c

Next Chapter: Draco and Ron got very drunk the night before and now Ron doesn't remember much about it, something is very different though and it will alter everything.


	45. Consequences

AN: It's been a while but, having been inspired by the most recent book, I am continuing with my twisted little tale. Thanks to all who have reviewed, especially those who been persuading me to get on with it.

Chapter Summary: Draco and Ron get drunk again but this time there are serious consequences.

c

**Chapter Forty Five – Consequences**

Will watched Hermione exit the house through the kitchen door with Harry and Severus preparing to follow close behind. He didn't know what Severus and Harry had shared with Hermione, he assumed that it had been something dark and disturbing. She had been decidedly down in spirits since they had returned to the kitchen after the event the previous evening. Severus had made a lovely meal and they had all passed a pleasant enough time together but Will couldn't help feeling that something very serious had been communicated with the swords.

Will had tried repeatedly to draw Hermione out in conversation but he had been largely unsuccessful. She had always warmed to him before, they had almost been flirting with each other the previous night. Now she wouldn't even look him in the eye, she was a million miles away. He wondered what the two Kin could have said or done to make such a spirited woman give up.

Now he was left watching the elegant sway of Hermione's cloak as she departed and he didn't know when he would see her again. He knew that he shouldn't seek to see her again but his common sense seemed to have departed him. He had even received a specific warning to leave her alone and he still couldn't help it. There wasn't a sword, pointy or otherwise, that could stop him from thinking. He forced himself to stay silent and not let thoughts become actions as he watched her go.

Severus stepped close to Will as Harry stepped outside into the garden, "Don't even think about it," Severus warned pleasantly enough.

"Think about what?" Will replied feigning innocence.

"You know what," Severus added, "She belongs to Ron."

Will waited till they had all gone and then he waited a few minutes more. Once he was sure that they were on their way he reached into the cupboard under the sink and pulled himself out a new bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a large measure into the same glass that he had been using the day before.

"Here's to the thing I shouldn't be thinking about," Will said to himself grimly as he downed the entire glass.

Harry was hoping that Hermione might return with them and meet up with Ron but as soon as they were finding their way through Hogwarts she wanted to be away.

"I have to get back to Gryffindor," She said as they were nearing the place where they would part.

"Why? Come up with us, have a cup of tea," Harry offered.

Hermione looked quite grim, "I have some things to think about." She said without elaborating.

"What things? Come on up." Harry persisted.

"Harry, I have had so much tea already, if I drink any more I will end up looking like a tea leaf."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, taking a more direct approach.

"Send him down some time this afternoon." Hermione said before walking away.

"I think we should share our memories with each other more often," Severus commented, "Seems like everybody suddenly wants to be on their own to think."

"I don't." Harry told his Kin.

"Let us see if those two have managed to behave themselves this time." Severus added.

"You're too hard on them, I am sure everything will be fine," Harry insisted in defence of his friend.

Harry and Severus continued on their way back to their rooms.

"Seriously, however," Severus said continuing their conversation about Hermione, "I can understand a little bit of the anger she has shown to us since her return, when you think of what this means for her and the fact that I think she knows what it means."

"Not sure I do." Harry added.

"This should never have happened, a child by one Kin and not the other, to a woman outside of the Kin, it doesn't fit. In one way we have ended up controlling her life but we can give her nothing that might in time be seen as compensation."

"She can have more children with Ron," Harry mentioned trying to look on the bright side, "And she was going to work here with us at Hogwarts anyway, she won't know that she can't leave if she doesn't try to."

"But we can give her nothing." Severus repeated.

"Oh no," Harry teased his Kin with a smile, "Is my Sev feeling guilty about Hermione of all people?"

When Harry and Severus opened the door to their quarters the first thing they heard was the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Severus' expression immediately darkened and with a smooth swish of cloak he had launched himself into the doorway of the bathroom and was seeing exactly what he had expected to find.

Ron was kneeling on the floor and had hung his head over the side of the bath, his face was white and moist. There was evidence on the floor that he hadn't quite made it to the bath the first time he had vomited. Severus took out his sword and cleaned up the mess as quickly as he could before launching into his chastisement.

"After you have finished you will get out this time, you will find yourself some corner elsewhere in this castle and you can stay there, I will not change my mind and let you stay this time," Severus stormed.

Ron looked up from the bath, "I will be glad to go."

"I will not have any more drunkenness in this castle, the term is about to start and this is a school. It is highly inappropriate, you and Draco will find that you have enjoyed your final night of irresponsibility together."

"If I go, Draco goes." Ron snapped.

"Draco goes nowhere, there are many reasons for this, only one of which is the fact that neither of you can be trusted to behave like adults."

Anger flared in Ron's eyes and, despite the nausea that he was still feeling, he dragged himself to his feet, "If I go I will take Draco with me and I won't argue about it any longer."

Severus stepped away from the doorway and Ron walked straight past him, he approached the potion room door.

"I'll have a couple of pain potions before I go though," he said as he went into the room.

A few moments later Ron returned, swigging one potion and holding the other phial in his hand. He stopped and looked at the two Kin who stood side by side.

"What? No more cutting words Severus?" Ron challenged, "You don't command me any longer, you have to come of age to drink, what can be more adult than that? I will drink and I will smoke, I will leave here and I will take Draco with me, we will both smoke and drink. There is no reason why Draco wouldn't be just as safe in another part of the castle. He is all I have, there is nobody else left in the world for me."

"What? Still nothing you want to say?" Ron snapped as he remained the only one talking. He went to Severus' desk and used the length of his arm to sweep everything on top of it off onto the floor. He turned back to Severus waiting for the reaction.

"What did you do last night?" Severus asked, looking stunned more than anything else.

"What did I do? What sort of thing is that to say? You've suddenly gone all reasonably calm?" Ron approached Severus, "Can I do anything to make you fight me?" Ron shouted in Severus' face.

"Ron," Harry said as the following silence stretched, "You are stomping around the room without any help whatsoever, what did you do last night?"

Ron frowned and looked down at his feet, as if that would help his comprehension. Sure enough, he had come down from his bedroom without the walker and had covered some considerable ground on his own two feet. His balance was more perfect than it should have been, even as a normal person with a hangover. The contents of his stomach jumped in his throat and he had to force them back down again, but he didn't sway and he didn't stumble. He should have been back down on the floor seconds after getting up in the bathroom.

"Can this kind of curse just wear off one day?" Harry asked Severus.

"No, I have never seen it." Severus replied.

"We had a few drinks," Ron said frowning, "I don't know much about the rest, we must have fallen asleep eventually."

"Do I have to figure this out without any clue whatsoever because you were so drunk you can't remember anything?" Severus snapped at last finding his voice.

Ron smiled, "Yes."

"Well, you can live in a state of confusion then," Severus countered, "After you have placed everything back on my desk!"

"Why don't we go up into the attic, sit down and see if we can create a time line," Harry said trying to calm things between Ron and Severus if only so he could satisfy his own curiosity on the subject.

"Fine, whatever." Ron said heading for his room.

They all sat themselves down on Ron's sofa with Harry sitting between Ron and Severus. Draco was still asleep and so Harry insisted that they speak quietly although Severus was all for waking him up.

"Start at the beginning," Harry led Ron, "Just tell us what you did no matter how insignificant it sounds."

"I came downstairs and saw your note, then I went back up here and Draco suggested that we have a few drinks, so we did." Ron spoke.

"I think you will have to try a little harder than that." Severus interrupted.

"That was the introduction," Ron snapped, "We sat on the sofa and had a few drinks, then we had a pillow fight down on the floor. Then we..." Ron tried to demonstrate what they had done next without being able to adequately find the words. He held his hands close to each other, each clenched in a fist, he waved them around. He frowned, "I've missed a bit out. We had the pillow fight and then we went downstairs, we went into your bedroom."

"You did what?" Severus snapped.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What's going on?" Draco asked before Ron had a chance to answer, he had woken and was sitting up on the end of the bed looking about as bad as Ron did.

"Nothing," Ron said in what Harry thought was an unnecessarily gentle voice, "Go back to sleep."

"Actually, I don't feel very well," Draco muttered holding a hand to his mouth as he groped around on the floor for his crutch. Unable to find the crutch quickly enough he then crawled out of bed and made his way across the floor on hands and knees.

Harry caught Severus rolling his eyes, but he had wasted all the breath he going to trying to reason with the two boys about their behaviour.

"How come Draco doesn't get shouted at?" Ron complained.

"Why were you in our bedroom?" Severus demanded to know.

"I don't know!" Ron tried to evade.

"I could not lift the curse the Death Eaters placed upon you, that sort of thing certainly doesn't just disappear one day, you had better think hard," Severus warned, "We need to find out what you did."

"I had better check on Draco, maybe he's been affected too," Ron tried to evade.

"The sooner we find out what you two have done the better then." Severus dug in.

"Pensieve," Harry suggested, "Why doesn't Ron put everything from last night in the Pensieve, that should cut through the inebriation shouldn't it?"

Severus grinned cunningly, "A very good idea Harry, maybe Ron will better see the error of his ways when he sees how ridiculously he behaves when drunk."

Ron paled at the suggestion but since it had been Harry's idea in the first place he felt rather ganged up on.

"Ok, whatever," Ron gave in, "Can I go back to bed after that?"

"You are missing out on your life with all this drinking you know." Harry said kindly.

"What life?" Ron grumbled miserably as he trudged off to the Pensieve downstairs.

Draco had shut the door to the bathroom so Harry and Severus left him to it for a while. Ron tried to make a detour to make sure Draco was all right but Severus was having none of it and grabbed him by the collar in order to project him into the potions room where Severus kept his Pensieve.

Severus used his wand to extract from Ron the entirety of his memories from the time he found the note right through to the morning. He cast it all into the Pensieve and then they all jumped in.

Harry was amused to note that Ron had included the conversation where it was firmly established that it had all been Draco's idea. They stood together in silence as they watched Draco and Ron swallow drink after drink, eat some food and then fall about on the floor for a pillow fight.

Severus and Harry both felt the anticipation as they realised that they were coming to end of Ron's concious memory.

Both Ron and Draco lay exhausted on the floor of the attic room, out of breath but laughing.

"What now?" Draco asked Ron leaning up against him, "I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"I don't know, would duel you but I don't have a wand any more." Ron said huffily.

"Neither do I," Draco added, "I'm not surprised, I think my magic is screwed up by the curse anyway."

"Has it squibbed you?" Ron asked.

"Nah, but I nearly blew my head off trying to make a fire a while ago."

"This sucks." Ron grumbled for them both.

"Tell me about it, I have to be drunk just to make you tolerable Weasley."

"Think I would hang out with you if it wasn't for them and their happy family Kin bullshit." Ron added.

"Severus Snape with Harry bloody Potter!"

"I am surprised I'm not vomiting twenty four hours a day!"

"At least you knew where you were with Severus being a grumpy old bastard, now he's all nicey nicey with Harry and it comes out of nowhere."

"What was your father going to do to you, you can tell me you know, I won't tell THEM." Ron suddenly persuaded as he took a swig out of the whiskey bottle and handed it to Draco.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, just might have been something to do with the thing."

"Which thing?" Ron asked.

"The thing I stole, but it's a box that won't open."

"I remember now, Severus said that we should try to think of how to open it, they hid it in the bedroom."

"Really?" Draco enthused, "Let's go get it, if we can get it open won't we be the clever ones?"

"Then they'll have to say 'well done' without choking on it," Ron laughed gleefully.

Severus and Harry followed along as the drunken Ron and Draco crawled downstairs into their quarters and into the bedroom. Ron and Draco then searched all the cabinets and wardrobes till they found the little wooden box.

The hungover Ron was cringing now, anticipating all the troublesome ranting that would soon follow the Pensieve revelations.

"I've got it!" Draco suddenly called.

Ron eagerly joined Draco, "Well go on!" He urged.

Draco opened the lid of the box easily, "I've opened it," he exclaimed, "It wouldn't do that before, no matter what I did."

The drunken Ron peered at the contents of the box but before Harry or Severus could look themselves the memory faltered and fogged over, the sounds became distorted, they couldn't see anything but blurs.

"What have you done to this memory?" Severus demanded to know.

"Nothing!" Ron replied indignantly, "You were the one that drew the memories out into the Pensieve, maybe you messed it up."

"I certainly did not!" Severus retorted.

"This is hopeless," Harry commented as the distortion continued.

They could hear occasionally that Draco and Ron were laughing and moving around the main area of the Headmaster's quarters but they could make out little else for what seemed to be about an hour. The Pensieve memory then suddenly cleared and Draco and Ron were sitting on the floor at the foot of the stairs to the attic and the little wooden box was nowhere to be seen.

"I have wanted to do something like that for so long!" Ron told Draco, a long ago extinguished light now shining again in his eyes, it was the glow of enthusiasm.

"Well there's nothing stopping us from doing it again, nothing!" Draco replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"But for now we need to get to bed, those two will be back in the morning and we need to get to bed before we pass out on the floor."

Severus and Harry followed the Pensieve Ron and Draco up the stairs to bed and the hungover Ron trailed behind wondering how long he had left before Severus ripped his throat out.

Draco crawled up into bed first and Ron crawled onto the same bed. Ron threw the covers back as if hot and Draco complained that he was cold. Ron then pulled the covers up over Draco, turned over and went to sleep.

"That's enough." Severus announced and they all came out of the Pensieve and back into the Potions room.

Ron edged towards the door as soon as they landed back in the Headmaster's quarters. He wanted to flee but Severus noticed before he had a chance to run.

"Get the box out of the bedroom, I don't suppose you put it back in it's original location." Severus commanded.

They all followed Ron through to the bedroom. Despite claiming that he didn't remember a thing Ron nevertheless remembered exactly where he had left the box and retrieved it promptly. He had no intention of relinquishing it however, and as soon as he retrieved it, he held it close to his chest both arms wrapped protectively around it.

"Open it!" Severus tried to command.

Ron backed towards the doorway shaking his head slowly.

Severus' expression was one of intense curiosity rather than rage, "I won't take it from you, just open the lid." He persisted.

Harry was beginning to wonder too, Ron's behaviour was very strange, very out of character for him. An idea was forming in his mind but he wanted to push it away.

"I must check on Draco!" Ron announced.

"Show me the contents of the box," Severus insisted following Ron out of the room.

Severus managed to grab the box from Ron's grasp but as he did so it suddenly flared up hot to the touch and he dropped it again.

Ron scrambled to the floor and retrieved the box, he looked angry and possessive.

"Enough!" Ron snapped, "I am going to Draco!"

Severus stood still, looking stunned, "Go to him then! That evil no good Malfoy deserves nothing however, I should cast him out!"

"Sev?" Harry exclaimed, wondering what on earth had got into his Kin.

Ron turned on Severus, his eyes wide with fury, "Draco is not evil, he is my..." Ron suddenly froze mid sentence and frowned to himself.

"Go to Draco," Severus prompted.

Without finishing what he had been about to say Ron turned and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked his Kin.

"I think I know what Lucius Malfoy was intending to do to his son, why he was so keen to have the person he thought was me under his roof." Severus said somewhat cryptically, "Tell me, who is the younger, Ron or Draco?"

"Draco I think, not by much." Harry answered.

"Hmm, that would make sense."

"Would it really?"

"There is Lucius Malfoy with a young son destined for the Death Eater limelight, but without any particularly outstanding magical prowess. There is I, or so Lucius thinks, a former Kin with a pair of swords now that Albus seems to have disappeared. But I had those swords out in the wilderness with you. So Lucius must think again, abandon the plan altogether, or else find another pair."

"Another pair?"

"Suppose there is another pair, we know that they exist somewhere, Hermione's research confirms it." Severus continued, "Suppose that Lucius finds them, Albus would never allow it to happen to him and even so, they choose who they want. Draco flees and, out of all his father's possessions, is compelled to take that little box and little else. He would have fared much better if he had stolen something that he could sell."

Ron was suddenly at the door, his face as white as a ghost and his eyes wild with fear, "You have to help me, it's Draco. I think he's dying, the curse is killing him. I don't know what to do, he can't die, you can't let him. I would... I can't..."

Severus and Harry entered the bathroom to find Ron scooping Draco up from the floor of the bathroom to hold him in his arms.

"It's ok, I said I wouldn't leave you," Ron cooed to Draco.

Draco violently doubled over and screamed in agony, his face was almost transparent and his skin was moist. He was lost in a world of pain, the searing pain overtaking him.

"I've tried to heal, but nothing happens, nothing helps, he's ripping apart from the inside out, he's bleeding, I can't stop it. You should have let me come to him sooner."

Severus knelt down by Draco and reached a hand out to his arm, "It isn't the curse," He tried to reassure Ron, "The pain is only coming from his abdomen, it feels different to before."

"Will you bloody do something!" Ron yelled.

Severus slipped a hand beneath Draco's clothing and sensed over his abdomen, "He will be all right, in a few minutes the pain will ease."

Ron continued to cradle Draco in his arms, he was whimpering and shaking now.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, the panic still in his voice.

"We are going to leave now," Severus said calmly to Ron, "Sense again and you will see that this is nearly over and you will know what has happened. When you are both ready come to me and show me what is in the box, then you can both go back to bed."

Severus guided Harry out of the bathroom and closed the door on Draco and Ron.

c

Next Chapter: The repercussions of Draco and Ron's recent exploits are felt all through the Castle and who is going to teach Muggle Studies?

AN: I am going to start writng the next chapter now :)


	46. Decisions

Chapter Summary: Hermione has come to some decisions about the Kin and what they have revealed to her, she also wants to make up with Ron...

_**Chapter Forty Six – Decisions**_

Severus went to sit at his desk in the Headmaster's quarters and Harry slumped down on the sofa.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Prepare for the first day of school." Severus replied.

"No, what do we do about them?" Harry clarified gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Absolutely nothing," Severus replied shrugging, "They have made their situation now. Draco is going through the change you went through, there must be a pair of swords in that box. Draco and Ron will have to work out what this means for themselves. I am sure that you know that even if we had not been alone together, the nature of our Kinship would have been entirely our own affair."

"So what happens to them, are you going to let them stay in the attic?"

"Draco has ceased to be my responsibility and in this kind of Bond they will be more than capable of taking care of themselves just as we are. There is no reason now why they can't take up quarters elsewhere in the castle and I will leave them to come to this realization themselves. There should be no reason for Draco to conceal himself either, as Ron's Kin the past history of being a Death Eater's son will be irrelevant. Soon too, they will realize that they are no longer wandless and that they can duel together if they wish, I would enjoy this peace while we have it." Severus advised.

"I think that this could be good for them." Harry commented.

C

Draco still lay in Ron's arms, his skin still sickly in colour though he had almost stopped whimpering in pain.

"Is it easing now?" Ron asked.

Draco barely nodded.

"I don't know what makes Severus think he can just leave us like this with you in this state, it isn't as if we brought this on with alcohol is it. All he told me to do was wait it out and then sense again to see what is wrong. Does that mean it can't be fixed and this will happen again. We could at least have tried a pain potion." Ron grumbled.

"Don't leave me!" Draco pleaded pathetically.

"Don't worry, I won't. We have to stick together, you know that?" Ron asserted brushing a hand through Draco's sweaty hair.

"Why's this happening to me? Why couldn't I just leave, I hate my father!"

"Severus doesn't think it is the curse, I mean, it is different, it's not like the other attacks." Ron explained, "I mean, you're not writhing around and twitching and stuff, and you're not puking on me this time."

"I do that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know 'cos you're always out of it, I don't mind though."

"You've been helping me even though I did that?"

"Yea," Ron answered frowning, "Don't ask me why though."

"It's nearly stopped now, why don't you have a sense and see what the hell this is." Draco suggested.

Ron slipped his hand beneath Draco's robe and started to sense, he then frowned again, "I'm not doing this right, I've got way too used to practicing on Severus and his pregnancy, I'll have another go."

Ron reached up higher and sensed all over Draco's body, sensing each bodily organ as he went and identifying it. Then he returned to the site of the pain and frowned again.

Ron took his hand away from Draco and picked up the small wooden box that he had lain in Draco's lap after the two Kin had left. With a painfully dry swallow he lifted the lid and peered inside. There lay two longsword shaped paper knives, a proud lion roaring on each hilt.

"What do you have there?" Draco asked, curious now that the pain was finally leaving him but making no move to sit up.

"The box you stole from your father, did you know what it contained?" Ron asked still staring at the knives in disbelief.

"No, but we found out last night didn't we, what a good fight that was, we were so drunk. I am surprised we didn't manage to kill each other with those things the way we were waving them about. I suppose we must tell Severus that we managed to open the box." Draco answered.

"They were two bloody swords!? I mean, big ones, full size?"

"Yes, I know. Don't you remember anything? We took them out of the box and we had a wonderful fight. I haven't had such a good time since... since..." Draco replied wondering what Ron was suddenly so agitated about.

"So who else do we know with two bloody swords?" Ron demanded to know.

"Oops."

"Just don't touch them again, we'll give them back to Severus before anything dodgy can happen," Ron insisted snapping the lid shut.

Draco lay still in Ron's arms thinking, thinking about the pain and his current position, thinking about what he knew of Harry and Severus' pairing, what he knew of Severus' history with his brother. Thinking about the wetness that had soaked through his clothes onto the bathroom floor when the pain had been coursing through him, the wetness that he was still sitting on. The faint ache that still remained in his abdomen. The constant feeling of being alone that had been with him for so long now but had now mysteriously left him.

"It's too late to be giving them back, the Bond happens when two people hold the swords together, at the same time. We were play fighting for nearly an hour. That's if they are that type of sword." Draco explained, "You going to tell me what you found when you sensed down there?"

With his heart in his throat Ron replied, "You're just like Harry down there, not, you know, pregnant, but otherwise..."

"Not ill then?"

"No, not ill at all, just hungover."

"Let's go back to bed then." Draco suggested not in the least bit bothered by the revelation that he was probably a Kin.

Ron eased Draco up to lean against the bath and then stood up. He pulled Draco up as well and after discovering that the Bond had done nothing to help the condition of Draco's leg, Ron offered Draco his arm.

"This isn't fair," Draco commented as he noticed how steady Ron was and how much his own leg still dragged stubbornly.

Ron crossed the Headmaster's quarters and up the stairs to the attic, he was quite determined that he wasn't going to show Severus the swords, not yet. He led Draco back to bed and they both lay down.

"Can I have mine?" Draco asked, "We should have them to hold, not keep them in that box."

Ron opened the lid and took one of the swords out, it immediately expanded to full size and he handed it to Draco. Draco took hold of his sword and the lion growled audibly and wrapped it's tail around his hand. The lion glowed a subtle green colour.

"See, the bond is already there, look at the colour glowing in the lion." Draco pointed out.

Ron reached into the box and pulled his own sword out watching with fascination as the lion tail wrapped around his hand and both swords began to glow intensely green. He felt the power of the connection and a sense of Draco's presence. Ron felt a feeling of friendly warmth flood over him and when he looked towards Draco, Draco was smiling at him, looking at him. He felt quite content to feel the connection between them, all the loneliness had seeped away and he didn't want it back any time soon.

"Just promise me we won't turn into THEM," Ron said to Draco.

Draco chuckled at that, "I don't think we could ever turn into Severus and Harry!"

"You can be like my brother if you want," Ron offered.

Ron closed his eyes, and still holding the sword, allowed sleep to overtake him.

C

Severus calmly watched Ron and Draco disappear back upstairs to the attic, he let them go and carried on with his paperwork.

"I suppose we can wait," Severus said to Harry who was knitting on the sofa.

"Not sure I can, I wanted to see them," Harry grumbled.

"You will soon enough, now I am nearly finished, so we can go downstairs for lunch."

"Ok," Harry said putting down his knitting reluctantly but accepting that they had to involve themselves more in castle life in the run up to the start of term.

Harry and Severus were halfway down to the hall and just passing the transfiguration classroom when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Well good afternoon Headmasters Snape," Minerva McGonagall called in greeting.

Both Harry and Severus swung round to greet the Professor, the pleasure at seeing her clear on their faces.

Minerva studied the two Kin's profile for a moment, "I see The Prophet has begun to report the truth at last, you two have been busy in my absence, congratulations are in order."

Harry blushed, "Both Severus and I are pregnant."

"I can see," Minerva said paying particular attention to the elder Kin, "I see you in particular Severus, are getting rather large."

"It was my greatest wish," Severus replied keeping the composure that Harry so woefully lacked when faced with his old House head.

"Indeed," Minerva replied as if referring to Severus' entire history with just one word, "Well I have a few things to attend to, I shall see you both in the hall."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed Harry and Severus continued on their way.

"I can't believe we have less than a week to go," Harry spoke to Severus as they neared the hall, "I am a teacher! Who would have thought it! And Minerva is here! Too few other people of course."

"Yes, too few." Severus replied.

"Let's do that thing you used to do," Harry suggested.

"What thing?"

"You know, that swooping down the hall like a great big bat thing."

"Can I help it if my robes billow in such a way as to make me seem as if I have wings?"

"You probably could, yea." Harry said smirking.

"The gormless grin will spoil the look." Severus commented.

"How is this then?" Harry said drawing himself up to stand as tall as he could, wiping his expression of all mirth. He then doubled over and cried out before he could have the presence of mind to suppress it. He put a hand on his abdomen where he had felt the twinge.

Severus' face instantly drained of all colour, "Let me see," He demanded.

Before Harry could say anything Severus had reached beneath Harry's robes and was sensing for the source of his discomfort. In seconds Severus relaxed immeasurably, "It was a kick Harry, obviously your first."

"It was strange," Harry described as they continued on their way down to the hall, he was feeling very pleased with himself, "Like a push, like being thumped from the inside out, I was just surprised."

"I can't wait to have one too," Severus whispered to Harry just in case they were overheard and caused someone to faint from the shock.

C

Lunch passed without event, but then they had been missing their main protagonists. Hermione was obviously still thinking and whatever Ron and Draco were getting up to they hadn't come down to the hall to do it. Severus and Harry both agreed that they were probably still in bed and wouldn't surface any time soon.

Severus and Harry decided to take a stroll out in the grounds safe in the knowledge that there was nothing that immediately needed their attention. It was a lovely warm afternoon and the sun was shining, a fresh breeze made the trees rustle and prevented the sunshine from becoming to overwhelming.

They were just leaving by the big main door when they encountered Hermione on her way back inside. She had Kieran in a pram and they had been taking the fresh air whilst Hermione did her thinking.

"I have decided," Hermione told Severus and Harry, "To go have a word with Ron myself. I can't sit around waiting all afternoon, I have made my decision and I might as well go up there and get it over with. I was just on my way up to see you now. I take it Ron is up in his little attic."

Severus and Harry froze, they were just remembering what it was that Hermione had been going to discuss with Ron.

"I wouldn't go up there now!" Harry blurted out before he could think of anything more eloquent.

Hermione frowned, "Why not?"

Harry managed a more composed reply, "He got drunk with Draco last night while we were at Will's, they're both still sleeping it off."

"You could have taken their hangovers away." Hermione criticized.

"Not a chance," Severus replied, "They deserve it."

"I must say I never took them away either." Hermione had to admit, "This is typical," She complained, "This is just bloody typical!"

"Tell me about it." Severus agreed.

"Well I have made some decisions since this morning, after much thought, I might as well sort out the rest. Harry, I need to speak to you." Hermione continued.

"Alone?" Harry asked sounding as if he just been asked to snog Voldemort.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I would prefer it if it was just the two of us."

"I..." Harry struggled for words still panicking at the thought of Severus not being there.

"There is nothing to fear," Hermione tried to reassure, "I am part of this lunacy too now, remember?"

"Why can't Sev come?" Harry asked managing to find his words.

"It is about time we had a serious talk about what you've shown me, and the decisions I have made regarding what I now know. I know you will share this with Severus later anyway and whilst we talk I need someone to take care of Kieran for me. Should I find someone else?"

Harry could feel Severus beside him bristling with excitement although saying nothing, "Ok, I'll come." Harry gave in.

Hermione pushed the pram towards Severus, "This will take about an hour, I am not sure, maybe a little more."

"What if he wakes up needs to be fed, there is no bag, no instructions," Severus pointed out.

"I give you permission to transfigure some milk, no doubt the practise will be useful." Hermione answered.

Harry tensed a bit at Hermione's words, he couldn't figure out if she was trying to wind Severus up or not. There had already been some discussion over which was best, and Hermione thought that Severus had no choice but to transfigure when his time came.

Severus either wasn't bothered or he was hiding his annoyance well enough not to spoil the opportunity that Hermione had presented him.

Severus took hold of the pram and peered inside.

"Where are you going to be?" Harry asked.

"I will go back to the Headmaster's quarters, it is nice and airy up there, and private. I am sure little Kieran would like that," Severus replied.

Harry left with Hermione and she led them to the main staircase down into the dungeons, a route that Harry had come to know very well, "So we're going down to the potions classroom then?"

"Yea, sort of, we're going to my office, nice and quiet, not so airy." Hermione replied.

"The potion room office?" Harry asked remembering what he and Severus had done in there.

"Yes Harry," Hermione confirmed sounding a little irritated with him.

Once in Hermione's office she gestured for Harry to take a seat in front of the desk and Hermione took up her seat behind it."So what kind of detention am I getting today Professor Granger?" Harry asked with a winning smile.

Hermione replied with a withering glare and Harry prepared himself to be serious although he fidgeted in his seat in anticipation of what the conversation might be about.

"It's about the Talisman," Hermione announced.

"What about it?" Harry asked feeling even more wary, this was the one subject that he avoided at all costs, even Severus didn't mention it unless he had to.

"Severus showed me that he knows how to open the portals and that the Talisman exists, I was just hoping that you have it hidden safely, with someone that can be trusted."

Harry hated the Talisman and what it meant so much that he had let Severus show her the basics of it, she didn't know all of it. He wasn't sure whether it would be a bad thing if she knew the rest but he didn't want to deal with it, "It's hidden with someone we can trust."

"With Will? You haven't left it with a Muggle have you?" Hermione asked.

"No, not with Will," Harry replied hoping that she wouldn't go through the entire wizard population before she gave up guessing.

Hermione did give up guessing the carrier of the Talisman but it didn't make the conversation any easier to deal with, "Oh Harry! What were you thinking of with so much still to deal with? I wish you had confided in us sooner, with the war being far from over. This Talisman, with it's power and the things it can do, I find it quite overwhelming that this whole Dark Lord thing can just loom up again with little more than a mere whisper of a warning. Possibly exploding to a magnitude beyond our comprehension. I mean you have the swords but what would happen if the other side had them too, surely that's possible." Hermione spoke, continuing long after she should have noticed Harry's distress.

For Harry the feeling of hopelessness that had engulfed him the day Severus told him about the Talisman washed over him again. He had been pushing it away to the back of his mind and had allowed it to fester there.

"And you're pregnant too? However will we cope if all this happens? Perhaps you should have waited." Hermione continued.

Harry hadn't cried when Severus had told him, he had felt numb, but it rushed upon him now, fuelled by the hormones rushing round his body. Now in a state where the slightest thing set him off, listening to Hermione say everything that he was trying not to think about was just too overwhelming.

Harry turned away to hide his face.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked when she noticed that Harry wasn't responding.

"How could I wait?" Harry sobbed hopelessly from behind his hand covered face, "I would just have been waiting for things to get worse, this might be my only chance."

Hermione stood up and knelt by Harry's side, she placed an arm around him and leant towards him in the same way she might have done with a female friend.

"I've done it again," She began with regret, "I just assumed that because you seemed happy that you must be oblivious to the danger. I received the information from Severus' sword, I just thought that you weren't aware. But you are, you know it all and you desperately hide it away and try to carry on." Hermione sighed, "I meant to offer my help, Ron's too if I can get to talk to him about our future. If you ever need to go away with Severus on Kin business we can look after your children for you as if they were our own."

"It feels like it will never be over, if I start waiting before I do things I might wait forever and never have a thing for myself in this life," Harry said still sniffing but becoming a little bit more settled, "Perhaps I should be thankful that at least Kin children are always very talented and strong wizards or witches. I think your Kieran will be too."

Hermione hugged Harry, "You never let me do this before," She observed, "Severus must be good for you. Everything will be just fine, you see, just wait till Ron and I get to making our family and then we can all be family together."

"Yea," Harry agreed even though he was thinking about what Ron had just done with Draco. Or at least they thought for sure that he had. Harry didn't think he should say anything to Hermione just at that moment, but they needed to do so as soon as they had confirmed that Ron had made Kin with Draco and had thus cast himself way beyond Hermione's reach.

"Hey, even Draco if we get him a brain transplant or something," Hermione said bestowing a light and friendly kiss upon Harry's forehead.

Harry leant against Hermione, the urge to sob was passing and he would have felt quite happy if it hadn't been for the nagging dread he felt over the Ron and Draco thing. He felt guilty for enjoying the calm affection from Hermione when he knew that their peace was soon to blow apart again.

"Severus gave me the strength to forget my fear, I can't believe what I was doing missing out on this."

"Except that you still a bit nervous of this room," Hermione pointed out.

"Hmm, well it's Snape's old place, the scene of much anguish," Harry tried to explain but that wasn't it at all.

"Yet you had no trouble with his rooms, you came down to breakfast wearing his robes the very first morning."

Harry felt his cheeks flush, he sometimes wished that Hermione wasn't quite so clever.

"Perhaps if you are going to be nervous and embarrassed afterwards you shouldn't have sex on the floor," Hermione added.

"What? I never showed you that!" Harry spluttered as he felt his face burning.

Hermione smiled, glad to see Harry coming out of his misery at least, "No, but Severus did. I see that you don't deny it," Hermione continued even though Harry was willing her to stop, "Of course when Severus comes to supervise my teaching of potions I will be at a great disadvantage, I shall never be able to look at your old desk in the same light again."

"I can't believe he showed you that!" Harry complained.

"He didn't show me all of it," Hermione tried to reassure before Harry died of embarrassment.

Harry smiled with relief, "I told you Severus had a sense of humour didn't I?"

"Hmm," Hermione agreed, "But I still maintain that he is a very bad man."

Harry grinned, "He's my very bad man."

"And there can be no denying that he's loves you, he always did." Hermione was at last forced to admit.

Harry wrapped his arms round Hermione and gave her a hug back, "Are we going to get a coffee or something?" He asked, "I could do with a drink and a cake."

"Yes, of course we can," Hermione replied, "But Harry, what is that hard thing under your shirt?"

Harry had felt the Talisman digging into his skin where he had it bandaged to his chest but he had been hoping that Hermione wouldn't notice. No such luck.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she pulled away from him, "It's the Talisman isn't it? Who else could you have found who was trustworthy?"

Harry felt the tears come to his eyes again but he didn't want to go there again, "Yes, I have it, now can you get me some coffee and some cake?"

"Chocolate cake?" Hermione asked wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself.

"Yes, chocolate cake." Harry answered squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Forty Seven: Professor McGonagall pays Severus a visit and Draco and Ron come down from their attic.


	47. Minerva

AN: Where this story is heading in coming chapters 

Will is offered Muggle studies.

Ron and Draco get up to tricks as Kin

Lucius Malfoy puts in an appearance

Harry and Sev use the Talisman but have a mishap with it.

c

Chapter Summary: Minerva surprises Severus in more ways than one. Severus makes a decision about his pregnancy.

c

_**Chapter Forty Seven – Minerva**_

Severus went into the Headmaster's office and settled himself at his new desk. He would be spending a lot more time there soon and he supposed that he must get used to it. He and Harry needed their private quarters to be much more private than they were now. Once Ron and Draco moved out hopefully they would then have the place to themselves.

Even knowing what Hermione would say on the matter, Severus lifted Kieran from his levitating pram and cradled him in his arms. The child seemed to look up at him, his eyes full of wonder. He saw no harm in cradling the child as he talked to him. Indeed, it would help him to socialise more rapidly if he did so. He thought that it was something that he and Harry's childhood had been sorely lacking and they had not been better off for it.

Severus began to talk to Kieran. Not as most would speak to a baby, Severus could see no use in that, but as if they were having a conversation and he was bouncing ideas off a trusted friend, not that he had ever had one of those apart from Harry and at a push, Dumbledore. The child still met Severus with an attentive gaze. He didn't judge him.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts," Severus began to reflect, "I thought I would never see it. Though truth be told most of my adult life was spent thinking up ways to die without Albus finding out. But that is in the past, little one, miracles abound it seems.

"Albus, I shall tell you of Albus shall I. So you know what I must live up to. If not for his extraordinary magic and potion making skills you may not ever have been born. Of course, both bad eyesight and a smudgy quill played their parts.

"I wonder if Albus made a Polyjuice potion of such potency that he became so much as if he were I that he understood me at last," Severus reflected, thinking of the vision of Albus and the Blissful Death, "I wonder if it were no sacrifice at all, but was merely a failure to survive the thoughts that he himself had denied my escape from all these years."

"Is that meant to be a lullaby, Severus?" Minerva asked, seemingly having just materialised in the office.

Severus raised an eyebrow and Minerva knew this to mean 'how long have you been there and how much have you heard'.

"You were in another world Severus," Minerva replied, "Although I have to admit that I was a cat until two moments ago."

"To what end?" Severus asked.

"To see the truth," Minerva replied easily.

"I see," Severus said determined to make Minerva do all the work.

"Where did you get that baby?" Minerva asked.

"I murdered his parents and took him from them a few days ago, I was too impatient to wait for my own birth," Severus replied.

"I see you have not changed."

"Was I meant to?"

"Where did you get him?" Minerva persisted.

Severus sighed, "He is my child, look at him," Severus angled Kieran so that Minerva could see his face, "He is the child Hermione Granger was carrying, I am merely babysitting."

Minerva looked at the baby's face and the colour left her cheeks, "Impossible."

"There is a lot of that about," Severus commented thinking about the men above him.

"So what else has happened since my last visit?" Minerva asked, "You can tell me over a cup of tea."

"I cannot get up to order tea, I don't want to disturb Kieran," Severus replied stubbornly.

"Fine," Minerva snapped, she ordered the tea from the house elves herself and returned to the chair in front of Severus' desk.

"Harry and I are pregnant," Severus offered knowing that it would infuriate Minerva, he was still annoyed that she had just let herself into his office.

"I had noticed, I hope Harry's new situation is not too trying for him. Admittedly, he would have taken the Bond to win the war, but it is everyone's responsibility to make sure that the lifelong consequences of it are as happy as possible. Harry deserves his happiness."

Severus was now annoyed and irritated, "He has everything he always wanted," Severus snapped in a threatening tone all the more potent for it's quietness.

"I suppose we should be grateful that the Kin Swords ended up in the hands of two highly responsible wizards, who knows what could have happened if Albus had not given them back to you and they had been found in the Headmaster's Quarters," Minerva reflected.

Severus wondered if there were not a hint of guarded jealousy in Minerva's words, had she thought that Albus might Bond with herself rather than give the swords back to him? It seemed that everyone who had ever known about the swords harboured their own desire of them.

"We found Draco Malfoy," Severus announced knowing that it would shift the focus away from himself. He was pleased to see Minerva looking genuinely surprised.

"Found him? Found him where?" Minerva asked.

"The Auror's found him in the Shrieking Shack, seeking refuge, they brought him here."

"And what of his loyalties? What did you do with him?" Minerva asked, obviously fearing the worst considering the fate of the man that they had thought was the elder Malfoy.

"He was in a very bad state, he had left home a long while ago and had stolen something from his father," Severus replied.

"So where is he now?"

"He is upstairs in the attic, he shares a room with Ron Weasley."

"A Weasley and a Malfoy in the same room, my goodness Severus, I have underestimated your talents," Minerva said softening at last.

"Although my talents are considerable, I believe they played little part in this union," Severus replied, relaxing a little.

"Union? Whatever do you mean?"

Severus sighed, "I think that it would be quicker to show you," He announced standing up and stepping away from his desk, Kieran still cradled happily in his arms.

"I see you can be disturbed from your desk after all," Minerva grumbled also standing.

"Follow me," Severus instructed as he headed into his private quarters and up into the attic.

Once upstairs he allowed Minerva to catch up and they approached the bed where Draco and Ron lay curled up together still fast asleep. They both wore their swords and the sign of the Bond between them glowed brightly on the hilts of them.

Minerva looked shocked but it was the first time that Severus had seen it too. They both stood silently staring at the boys who looked so peaceful and glowing.

"Are they what I think they are?" Minerva asked eventually.

"This was Lucius Malfoy's big plan, he was going to force a union between his son and someone else. They would be Kin for the Dark Lord. Only he didn't understand, nobody chooses the Kin except for the swords themselves. They made their choices and after much hardship on Draco's part they came to be here," Severus began, he then explained about Draco's curse and his blossoming friendship with Ron.

"So, who is the youngest? I can't remember," Minerva asked.

"Draco," Severus answered simply.

"Well I never," Minerva exclaimed turning away from the young men in the bed, "I can see that at least you have the security of the castle well in hand."

Severus followed Minerva back to the office. He supposed that with two pairs of Kin in residence there wouldn't be any trouble with security at all, who would dare?

Severus sat himself down at the Headmaster's desk again, he imagined that Minerva needed to become used to it. He didn't want her thinking that she was the natural successor just because she had been deputy for so long.

"I believe we must discuss the beginning of term, the other reason for my visit," Minerva began once they were both seated.

Severus smiled inwardly, pleased that he had seen this coming, "Everything is in hand," He stated.

"Really Severus?" Minerva said with a glint in her eye, "I have looked over the staffing sheets and you have yet to appoint a Muggle Studies teacher, had you not noticed?"

Severus cursed himself and whoever had distracted him from thinking of it. He could argue that Muggle Studies wasn't necessary but not after the war they had just fought.

"I have someone in mind," Severus improvised quickly.

"Good," Minerva said taking a sip of her cooling tea, "I suggest you secure the appointment immediately."

"I will see to the matter at my most convenient moment," Severus replied becoming irked again at Minerva's undermining tone.

"Have you prepared your beginning of term speech?" Minerva continued her interrogation apparently determined to find more errors in Severus' preparations.

Severus sighed, "I will deal with it in due course, after I have secured the Muggle studies post no doubt," He said as dismissively as possible.

"Have you started it?" Minerva persisted.

"I began, yes," Severus answered wishing she would just go away and leave him alone. Didn't he have enough to think about without this constant questioning?

"Began?" Minerva queried with some incredulousness.

"Yes, I began, only the words wouldn't come so I went to Gryffindor where Hermione had a tantrum, we had to go to Will's to resolve that situation, then the Weasley boy and Malfoy created mayhem in here Bonding themselves to each other, which left Malfoy screaming as if he was dying and then we were just about to get some fresh air only now I am babysitting," Severus rushed out without coming up for breath till he had done, "I am a busy man with many things to think about."

"Just as well you have a competent deputy then," Minerva announced referring to herself.

"Indeed," Severus snapped despite Kieran's presence, "I am finding this conversation exceedingly helpful."

"You do realise it is tomorrow?"

Severus rubbed at his temple with his free hand, "What is tomorrow?" He asked wearily.

"Why, the beginning of term," Minerva replied simply.

Severus looked up with a glower, "Very funny."

"I do not joke Severus," Minerva insisted.

"It can't be," Severus mumbled when he found his voice, "They're arriving tonight?"

"No, they will arrive tomorrow evening, I always think of the sorting as the first day."

Severus searched around amongst his papers with one hand but he rather suspected what he needed was on his other desk. He didn't think he could have looked more incompetent if he tried.

"Never mind fussing Severus," Minerva said, he was sure with some glee as she placed a hand on his arm, "You are indeed a busy man with many things on your mind, I will do the rounds to make sure everything is in order. Perhaps you had better contact that Muggle studies teacher."

c

To Severus' relief Minerva went on her way after she had finished humiliating him. No sooner had she gone than little Kieran began to ask for his bottle. Severus ordered some regular milk from the house elves and transfigured it into the human form.

He gave the bottle to Kieran and supported the weight of it for him. He would normally have felt quite proud of his transfiguration skills but to his annoyance Hermione was making him feel inadequate with her constant needling of him on the subject.

He had already made up his mind really, but now he had a few hours to spare he made the decision to get on with it. Kieran would sleep after he had had his bottle, it was the ideal opportunity to make up a batch of the potion. He certainly wouldn't have much time for it once the students started arriving and he still needed to pen a speech before he turned in.

Being who he was he wouldn't need to go to another wizard for the potion and he was already bigger than Harry despite the fact that Harry was further along, nobody would notice but Harry. He would be able to feed his baby in the best way possible, Hermione was annoyingly correct on that score, and he would feel the intimacy from the extra close contact.

When Kieran had finished his bottle Severus brought him upright so that he could loosen his wind.

"Do you prefer mummy's milk?" Severus asked the baby as he rocked him gently.

Kieran burped and sickied up a bit of milk along with the air, it dribbled down Severus' hand.

"I will take that as a 'yes'," Severus said gently looking around him for something to wipe his hand on since he didn't want to use his wand so close to the baby.

c

Next Chapter: The first day of school is nearly here but not before everybody has had a good panic about it. Ron and Draco leave their bedroom and begin their new adventure together.


	48. The Day Before

Chapter Forty Eight - The Day Before

Once Kieran was safely tucked up in his pram sleeping off his latest bottle Severus relocated to his own living room to find the schedule he had drawn up.

He hoped that Minerva was wrong and he hadn't lost track of time. They had got the letters despatched to the students on time but it was unfortunately possible that the days had drifted by while he had been engrossed in dealing with other matters.

Severus shuffled through piles of parchments on his desk, still in disarray since Ron's latest outburst. There was the schedule, the passing days magically marked off. In the morning it would be the 3rd of September, a Monday and the first day of the autumn term.

Severus' next thought was of Harry, if he had managed to forget something, Severus reasoned, Harry would be completely oblivious. Then there was Hermione, he needed to remind her and break the news about Ron. He needed to break the news about Ron after he had sorted out some other things because she would surely occupy some of his time with an outburst. Then he had to get Will on board, could they run for the first few days without a Muggle studies teacher? When would he have the time to speak with Will if he didn't do it before the term began, he would be supervising Hermione throughout her first months and somebody would have to take Kieran.

Severus' mind was spinning already; he had to speak with Harry, which would certainly put things into perspective. Hadn't Minerva said that she would help? He had to find Harry and the potion would just have to wait.

Severus went straight down into the dungeon covering very familiar territory till he got to the Potions classroom and the office beyond. He found Harry charmingly covered in chocolate cake but looking a little down in spirits and Hermione immediately looked alarmed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked.

Severus handed Kieran back to her, "No, he's fine, I just need Harry back."

Harry stood up, "What's going on?" he asked as they left the Potions classroom and headed down the corridor.

"Minerva is back for the start of school tomorrow," Severus announced, "I need your help with a few things."

Harry went white and Severus was glad it wasn't just him who had lost track of things. Harry followed Severus into the corridor and only then did Severus tell him what they had to do.

"I've seen Ron and Draco's swords, they are bonded together, we need to tell Hermione but first we have to see Will and persuade him to come back with us so that he can teach Muggle studies. We haven't got time to do it once term starts. Are you ready to go or would you like to go back upstairs first?"

"Oh," Harry responded after a few seconds to think as he was feeling rather overwhelmed, "Did you ever finish that speech?"

"No," Severus replied, "I will have to do it before bed tonight."

"Well I can go to Will's now," Harry offered.

"Right, we shall do that now then, I hope he doesn't need too much persuasion. Then we come back and tell Hermione about Ron."

Within half an hour Harry and Severus had portkeyed to just outside of Will's house.

Harry walked beside his Kin thinking as he put one foot in front of the other. Severus was quiet and he assumed he was lost in thought too.

"Hermione can't be with Ron anymore," Harry said sighing, "And there is no other wizard we trust enough to allow."

"I know, not looking forward to that conversation, maybe we should make Ron do it."

"Er no, different Kin bond, could turn dangerous if she takes it badly," Harry sighed again, "When she takes it badly. Ooh what if she seeks him out while we're gone?"

"They're in bed and our rooms still stink of alcohol, I think she'll leave them alone."

"Hmm, hope so."

"One thing at a time," Severus said gesturing towards Sgoil Dubh.

Harry and Severus found Will face down on the couch in the living room this time. He was in a dishevelled state again and Harry knelt at his side on the floor to coax him awake since he had reacted so badly to being sobered on the previous visit.

Will had clearly been drinking again but as he woke it became obvious that he was currently hung over but reasonably coherent, at least he started to make sense after a few minutes and a couple of drinks of water anyway. Will held up a hand to stop them from asking him anything, said "Bathroom," then left the room.

"We can hardly have him teaching the children if he is going to be permanently intoxicated," Severus complained about Will in his absence.

"He was all right when we knew him before," Harry said thinking as he went, "Every time we turn up here he is out of it, he seemed fine when he was at Hogwarts and... oh,"

"Oh?" Severus prompted.

"Hmm, you warned him off Hermione didn't you?"

"Of course," Severus replied.

"Does it have to be a wizard, can't we let Will loose in Hogwarts and let things take their course?" Harry suggested.

Severus though it over, "Depends on why he's trying to drink himself to death I suppose, he did seem to follow her around a lot."

"Hmm we'll see, could be the bodies in the freezer," Harry said with a grin.

Will returned after not very long and although he had raked some water through his hair he made no other effort this time.

"So," Will began with some bitterness to his voice, "Is this a social call?"

"We wished to make you a proposition," Harry announced brightly.

Will was immediately wary, "And?"

"We wish to offer you a job, at Hogwarts, teaching Muggle studies," Harry announced laying it on the table of discussion without any enticements.

"Muggle studies?"

"Teaching the students about the customs of non magical people, you would come to Hogwarts for lessons, you can continue to live here if you wish, " Harry continued, "You would be paid well."

Will laughed bitterly, "Well I wasn't expecting that," He admitted, "But, I'm afraid, intriguing though your world is I find I must decline."

"We can arrange for you to be paid in Muggle currency," Harry offered, "The schedule is less burdensome than some subjects."

"So how are Draco and Ron getting along?" Will asked trying to change the subject.

Harry smiled, he wasn't done with Will yet and he had just led him onto the very thing he wanted to talk about, "Let's make a cup of tea and I'll tell you all about it, there have been some changes since we last saw you."

They sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen and told Will a brief outline about what had happened with the new Kin. He looked as amazed as he always did when they told him fantastical things about their world.

They sipped their tea while Harry waited for Will to have a think about it, he knew that he was clever enough to add up what he had been told he just needed to then turn that information back to bare on his own prospects.

"So are all Kin like you two, pregnancy and sleeping together and stuff?" Will asked at last.

Harry smiled slightly holding back on the triumphant grin he wanted to emit. Will had taken the bait.

"Mostly," Severus answered seriously, "There are occasions when it has been resisted but the instinct is strong in all but very unusual circumstances."

"Are you drinking very often Will?" Harry asked, "We are concerned for you living here on your own. Sev used to drink a lot before we made Kin, we are both worried."

"Err, no I don't drink that much, you just caught me on a bit of run that's all," Will answered trying to play it down suddenly getting flustered about how he was perceived, "Have you not got anybody else for this Muggle Studies post then?"

"We're out of ideas, the war has taken its toll I am afraid. We thought of you because although you are a Muggle, you are still are very separate from them, quite special."

"I see," Will said as he tried to wheedle his way round to not refusing to teach after all.

"You're also our friend, we would much rather we brought someone who was closely acquainted with us into the fold. We Kin are not ones for strangers." Harry continued.

"So when would this be, it's September now isn't it?" Will asked.

Harry and Severus managed to look suitably sheepish, "The term starts tomorrow, though we can delay Muggle classes for a week if we need to."

Will laughed, "You left that a bit late didn't you?"

Harry smiled, Will hadn't turned him down again yet, "That's nothing, Sev hasn't even made his start of term speech yet."

"I could come with you and see what you want me to do, no harm in that is there," Will conceded.

"You could, we need cover for a while even if we end up looking for someone else," Harry suggested, this would allow Will to leave if his efforts with Hermione were a disaster.

"So would I wear robes then?" Will asked, the joy springing to his eyes the way it used to do when they lived at Sgoil Dubh.

"If you want to, you can come back here to sleep or we can find you somewhere at Hogwarts." Harry suggested.

"You may take our attic for while if you wish, Ron and Draco will be in the dungeons tonight." Severus added.

"The dungeons? You're not still punishing them are you?" Will asked.

"The dungeons are a lot nicer than they sound," Harry tried to reassure.

"Robes would be nice, might as well look the part," Will added.

"Good," Harry said beaming a smile at Will and Severus, "If you can make arrangements to come with us now we might make it back in time for dinner."

"I'll just have a bath and er put some things together," Will said leaving the room.

"Yes, completely besotted," Severus commented his expression still stern.

With the Kin gone from the castle Hermione decided to walk up to the library with Kieran, they could sit in front of the fire in better lighting. She could play with him and do a little bit of reading as well. She knew she should go make up with Ron before the Kin started to question her but she just couldn't find the enthusiasm for it.

She hadn't really realised what her relationship with Ron was like till she met Will. She wished that she had never met him, Will with all his charm and easy gallantry, it had been impossible not to get swept up in him. It had left a big empty whole that she didn't even want to think about.

Hermione was crossing the hallway nearest the library when she heard loud excited conversation, she thought it was Ron but it seemed like an echo from their past not the Ron of now. She stood still listening, she could hear Draco too, he was asking Ron to slow down and wait for him but he was laughing too.

Hermione frowned, they were coming down the stairs, she stood to the side waiting for them to pass.

It took them a while which Hermione wasn't surprised at, what did make her gasp was the joyous energy she saw in them when they came into sight. Ron strode across the hallway and Draco followed him leaning on Ron's walker and his leg stubbornly dragged as it always did now.

Ron stopped as he reached the edge of the hallway and went back towards Draco, he beckoned Draco to climb up and once Ron had lifted him up into a piggy back they both headed off down the corridor with Draco shrieking at the speed.

Her first instinct had been to tut at their immaturity but it was some time later that Hermione realised what had been naggingly odd about the situation, Ron had been walking un-aided. She resolved to tackle the Kin about it, if they had found a cure for Ron she was offended they hadn't told her and was rather put out that they had found something she hadn't.

Hermione went up to the Headmaster's quarters when her curiosity couldn't stand it any longer, she let herself in since she was now 'family'. She found the two Kin standing together by the desk in the living room and if she wasn't mistaken they seemed a bit put out to see her.

"Draco and Ron are running around the castle creating mayhem with Ron looking more fit than I have seen him in years, anything to do with you two at all?" She asked folding her arms and looking sternly at them, "Not sharing everything with those swords are we?"

Both Harry and Severus looked speechless.

Harry found his words first, "Did you speak to them?" he asked.

Hermione frowned wondering what that had to do with anything, "No, Ron was giving Draco a piggy back down a corridor, they didn't even see me."

"Hmm," Harry began, " Well there has been a development, yes."

Hermione saw movement out at the edge of her vision and when she turned towards it she saw Will emerging from Ron and Draco's attic dressed in a robe that followed the same style as Severus and Harry's but with more elaborate trim. He had freshly washed his hair and shaved. Hermione stared at him.

"What do you think?" Will asked Hermione, a shy expression creeping onto his face.

"Very nice but what is the occasion?" Hermione managed to ask.

"Harry and Severus have offered me a job here, I am going to be teaching Muggle studies most of the week," Will answered, "I was hoping that I would see you, would you like to give me the prospective teacher's tour?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear when Hermione left with Will. He really hoped that Will would break the news to her for them.

"Well that has never happened before, Grainger completely forgetting the purpose of her visit after one glance, interesting. He still thinks it's forbidden though," Severus commented.

"Oh, you think that will slow things down at all? If Will keeps up his usual act with Hermione she'll be glad when Will tells her that Ron is out of the running.


	49. Where There's a Will, There's A Way

Chapter Forty Nine - Where There's A Will, There's A Way

As Hermione left the Headmaster's quarters pushing Kieran's pram and walking by Will's side she glanced sideways at the dashing Scot in his wizard's clothing. Will had been impossible to ignore when he had been dressed in boring Muggle clothing but now he was something else entirely. Hermione felt herself blushing as she thought what she would like to do with those buttons down the front of Will's robe. Fearful that her feelings would show she stepped in front of Will and led the way down the stairs. She intended to show him the hall first then take as long as possible to show him the rest taking every effort to explain about teaching at Hogwarts as she went. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

"I feel like Aragorn dressed like this," Will said as he looked around, taking his new surroundings in with fresh eyes, smiling widely.

"Aragorn?" Hermione asked, "Who is he?"

"Ah, I'll show you sometime, do you not have telly here?" Will replied.

Hermione laughed, "No we do not."

"Do you know what a telly is?"

"I do have Muggle parents you know," Hermione answered still amused.

"Oh, your robe looks nice, the colour suits you," Will commented as they descended some stairs.

"Hmm, it's one of my best ones, I was supposed to go see Ron later." Hermione replied.

Will didn't miss the lack of enthusiasm in her voice when she mentioned Ron.

"Stupid bloody man, here I am agonising over our future and he is running wild with Draco somewhere within the castle walls, who knows where," Hermione complained, "I didn't get them up there to answer for that one did I?"

Will smiled, "No, but I am sure they will when you next see them."

"Never mind," Hermione shrugged, "I'm not going all the way back up there now, it can wait."

"Do you suppose we might run into Ron on our travels?" Will asked.

"Who knows, they might have gone outside, they've been stuck inside too long, it's a wonder Severus isn't trying to hunt them down."

Will was torn, he didn't want to be the one to tell her only he didn't want her figuring it out the hard way only to find they had all been holding back on her. Hermione saw no reason to be interested, so he didn't even know how he was going to bring the subject up. He really hoped they didn't run into the two new Kin.

They walked endless corridors with Hermione pointing out what each classroom was used for, Will didn't expect that he would remember it all. Eventually they descended further down than he had ever been before, Severus had skipped the below ground levels when he had conducted his tour.

"This is known as 'the dungeons', it is where my classroom and office are, also where Severus' old quarters were." Hermione explained.

It was a dark and depressing place and the only reason Will wanted to be there was because it was Hermione's place. Hermione stopped outside her classroom door and opened it for Will to see inside.

"This is where I will be teaching, where Severus taught for most of his time here," She explained.

Will leant against the doorframe and peered in observing all the cauldrons and bottles of ingredients line on shelves. He observed that Hermione looked mesmerizingly pretty lit as she was by the soft glowing light emitting from the wand she held close to her face. She turned from the room in the doorway and met his eyes as she did so. Her clothing was so old fashioned but not strictly from any period he could pin down. She was like a gothic Florence Nightingale without the rigidity of corsetry. She had dressed like this for the benefit of another man.

"Can you do magic?" Will asked intending to break the tension he thought he could feel building.

Hermione laughed, "Can I do magic?" she blurted when she found breath.

Will smiled, "I did mean, can you do some magic for me?"

"I suppose so," Hermione answered with curiosity and a bit of suspicion, "Do you seek proof that we are what we say we are?"

Will shook his head, "No, I've had plenty of proof from Severus and Harry, they keep sobering me up and now I don't have a shotgun," He answered, "But they're not normal even for wizards, I just wondered what you could do."

"It's just the warrior sword thing with them and you haven't even seen the Kin stuff at all. I can sober you up and the rest of it too."

"I know what they have done," Will admitted to Hermione.

Hermione gave Will a grim introspective smile and the mood darkened, "I have seen what they have done."

"Can you turn me into a frog?" Will asked suddenly, wanting to break away from all thoughts of the war.

Hermione laughed again and Will was glad, "I can if you want me to."

"Ok, I was just asking," Will told her as he slipped out of the doorway and back into the corridor.

"It's very tempting I admit," Hermione chatted as they walked back toward the main staircase, "But I think I might surprise you with something later when you're least expecting it."

Will forced himself to smile, though he thought that he had been left to deliver the biggest surprise whatever Hermione thought up for him as a joke.

As they neared the ground level outside where the hall was voices could be heard echoing along the corridors. Laughter and chatter, two men full of spirit.

"Oh here they come," Hermione said disapprovingly, "They are meant to adults on the staff side now, fine example they're setting. We can't have this going on tomorrow, I will have to have words with them if the Kin won't, much use that will do."

Will listened, the chatter was coming nearer all the time and Hermione had stopped walking, it was inevitable that they would meet and Will had no chance of getting Hermione to come away.

Ron and Draco almost ran into them, Draco still taking a piggy back. As they stopped in the hallway Draco slid from Ron's back but remained standing partially behind him holding onto Ron's arm. Will had never seen Ron look so glowing and full of energy, he didn't know how Hermione could not notice the change that was so dramatic. The two of them were covered in mud and grass stains.

"Ron we need to talk, can we perhaps arrange a time when you are not behaving in a irresponsible behaviour?" Hermione asked in a voice that did not hide her irritation with the two young men.

Will cringed as he watched the thoughts flashing across Ron's face knowing what he knew, hoping that Ron would bluff his way out of it so that he could get on with breaking it Hermione gently.

"About what?" Ron asked, either not remembering or playing dumb.

"About what?" Hermione snapped, "About us, about you knowing now what happened, about just about everything."

"Us?" Ron said with a twist to his face which suggested that it was the most outlandish suggestion he had ever heard.

Will knew he had to separate them quickly, he now knew enough to imagine what would happen if Hermione got really angry with Ron. Quite reasonably Hermione was getting angry and Ron wasn't going to say anything to discharge it. Draco was looking angry too, though he still remained at Ron's side, he was glowering at Hermione.

"Severus wanted me to tell you if I saw you that you are now lodged in his old dungeon quarters, the Kin thought you would like it down there," Will interrupted hoping to distract everybody.

Ron's face lit up even more, "Brilliant! I hope they've sent our stuff over already, we should go get settled in. Draco?"

Draco looked up, he had momentarily drifted from Ron's side and had limped a few steps towards Kieran's pram seeming suddenly distracted. Will was annoyed with the pair of them too, they couldn't just hide it for a while till he had a chance to tell Hermione. They had to just carry on behaving in a creepy Kin manner and they were upsetting her, he didn't like that at all.

Ron suddenly scooped Draco up into his arms, "Come on, let me take you home," He grinned.

Will watched to the two Kin disappear down the corridor without another word to Hermione who had turned away and was facing the wall.

Will came to stand behind Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder, he could feel a slight tremor. Her anger had melted into tears, she seemed so deflated and tired. Will dared not touch her skin, it hardly seemed fair when she knew what he was.

"Let's go back to Gryffindor, you've only had Kieran a few days, you could do with a nice cup of tea," Will suggesting hoping that it would be quiet and he could at least begin to explain, he still had no idea what he was going to say.

Hermione bristled with anger again, she pushed his hand off her shoulder roughly and stepped away from him.

"There goes my approved partner, don't you dare be nice to me and do nice things and shower me with your charm. I don't want a stupid cup of tea, as if that solves anything."

"Well it was a cup of tea and a talk, I mean a proper talk, everything will be all right you know," Will said trying to calm Hermione enough to let him tell her.

Hermione drew her wand and glowered at him through tear filled eyes, "Take one step closer and I will turn you into a bloody frog and you can stay like that," She threatened.

Will stood completely still wondering if it was safe to push his luck or not. He had no idea whether she was serious about turning him into a frog permanently, he even had to consider whether this was some diluted remnant of the Kin mentality she had picked up from being linked with Severus. Whatever was the case he found that Hermione's passion made him feel more drawn to her not less.

Hermione's eyes were still filled with the tears she couldn't stop from coming, Will thought it might mean she wasn't seeing too well. He rushed towards her and grabbed a hold of her wand arm tightly, holding it away from himself. He had touched her skin and received a bolt of a vision in which Hermione was wearing a colourful robe outside on the lawn, she twirled in a circle holding a young girl whose hair was fair in colour, she giggled in the bright summer sunshine.

"Let go of me!" Hermione commanded bringing Will back to the here and now.

Will was standing very close to her now, he looked down at her, his expression one of determined intent, "No!"

Hermione sobbed, "My intended doesn't want me and all others are forbidden, there if you must know, now let me go."

Will imagined that if he were not forbidden now then no harm would come to him from persisting. Will wished that the Kin could have been a bit more blunt with him so that he could have been confident.

"Gryffindor, now!" Will commanded still keeping a firm hold of Hermione.

Will took hold of the pram with his free hand, how Kieran was sleeping through all this he didn't know. He led them both up to Gryffindor and when Hermione let them in with the password they went up to her rooms leaving Kieran with one of the other residents for a short while.

Hermione slumped down on the couch in front of the fire when Will let her go, she sat staring at the flames. Will got them a cup of tea and sat on the couch beside Hermione. She seemed resigned and empty, at least she wasn't fighting him.

"It will be all right," He said again.

"I don't see how," Hermione said taking a sip of her tea, "When I find out what those two have done to Ron I will bloody kill them," Hermione shrugged, "Or at least I will think about killing them a lot, I can't do it can I."

"It might not have been their doing," Will reasoned.

Hermione had been about to take another sip of her tea but she froze and Will realised that her brain was starting to chew things over.

"You know something," Hermione said almost to herself, "You've been around a lot, you were there with them this morning, well then?"

Will swallowed, all he had to do now was say it, "Draco had a box he stole from his father," Will began.

"It was locked," Hermione added.

"Draco and Ron opened it last night," Will continued.

"So it was an antidote? No, it couldn't have been, not for Ron's curse."

"No, the box contained two swords," Will finished.

Will waited through Hermione's silence, it was all he could do, further explanation wasn't necessary, Hermione knew as much about the Kin swords as the Kin themselves.

"Well that makes sense if you look back, it was never about the other Kin at all, from the moment that box entered the castle Ron was never away from Draco or it," Hermione said at last in a detached sort of way, she looked so tired.

Will risked being turned into a frog again, "Now is not the day but I would like to ask the Kin, they warned me off you that day you came to my house but then today they turned up knowing about Ron and offered me a job. I don't think it was just so I could tell you about Ron. Will you consent to spend one evening with me sometime soon?" Will asked.

Hermione smiled grimly, "I can't think straight with you here," She said, "I would take that as a compliment."

"I will let you think about it, but in the meantime I will ask the Kin and if you want someone else then I will make sure they approve who you do want."

Hermione looked to Will looking weary but more settled, she placed a hand on his, "You can ask," She agreed, "And I will see you tonight at dinner."

"Will you come away with me soon? Nothing much, just quiet dinner and a movie?" Will pressed.

"Providing those two don't throw a fit yes," Hermione smiled.

Will raised Hermione's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it, "I will see you at dinner."

Will stood up and with some great reluctance left Hermione to mull over the latest developments with Ron, hoping that she would find some time to think of him also.

Will went straight up to the Severus and Harry's quarters, in his opinion they owed him a favour.


End file.
